Quatre silhouettes se détachaient du ciel
by CoffeePlume
Summary: DBSK/TVXQ, UA, Yaoi - C’est bientôt l’hiver. Jaejoong entre dans un nouveau lycée et y fait la connaissance de quatre étudiants particuliers. Une attirance pour Jung Yunho le mène à se rapprocher d’eux, qui sont étrangement liés à lui.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** **Quatre silhouettes se détachaient du ciel.**

**Genre :** Shônen-ai, Yaoi, Univers Alternatif (+ histoire évoluant pour une grande part dans un contexte scolaire), présence de fantastique, léger Angst.

**Pairing :** Principalement YunJae [Yunho/Jaejoong].

**Rating :** PG-13. (T)

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq personnages principaux (à savoir, les membres de DBSK) ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que JunHo, le frère de Junsu x) . Les autres m'appartiennent, par contre, ainsi que l'histoire ! Je ne fais bien entendu pas de profits par le biais de cette fanfiction.

**Warning : Deathfic. **Je l'avais encore oublié, cet avertissement, à croire que je fais un déni là-dessus -_-'

**Petite précision : **Je tiens à préciser, parce que j'ai eu pas mal de réflexions de ce genre au début, et je les comprends bien, que cette fanfiction n'est absolument pas basée sur une histoire de vampires, ce n'est pas une histoire de vampire. Il n'y a aucun vampire.

21 chapitres, un prologue et un épilogue, environ 142 700 mots.

__

Cette fanfiction est la première que j'ai écrite. Elle met en scène les membres du groupe coréen Dong Bang Shin Gi (TVXQ), 'U-Know' Yunho, 'Hero' Jaejoong, 'Micky' Yoochun, 'Xhia' Junsu et 'Max' Changmin.

_J'ai mis onze mois à écrire cette histoire, elle est donc terminée. Ce qui veut dire, pas de retard de publication ou de suspension pendant trois moi parce que manque d'inspiration, de temps, ou autre !... _

_Elle a déjà été postée en intégralité sur le forum MyDBSG, et a été plutôt apprécié. J'y ai rencontré des lectrices formidables, et espère vivement avoir de nouvelles lectrices ici. ^^_

_Cette fanfiction me tient particulièrement à cœur. **Et c'était mon rêve absolu de la poster sur fanfiction. net** ^-^_

_  
J'espère sincèrement qu'elle plaira à certaines d'entre vous (ou certains) ! Et n'hésitez pas, si vous ne connaissez pas ce groupe, à chercher sur internet des informations surles membres que j'utilise en tant que personnages, si cela peut vous aider, l'histoire ne nécessite pas forcément de connaître ce groupe (Mais leur musique est aussi très agréable à écouter =D)…_

__

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et commence par poster le prologue et le premier chapitre.

_(Je vous souhaite également une bonne années 2010, que vos vœux se réalisent !)_

_Un conseil : Ne vous arrêtez pas au premier chapitre, j'ai conscience qu'il peut être étrange et du coup ne pas vous engager à lire la suite, mais il est court, et les chapitre suivant mettent mieux en place l'histoire !_

**  
_Résumé :_**_ Yaoi - C'est bientôt l'hiver en Corée du Sud. Jaejoong entre en dernière année dans un nouveau lycée et y fait la connaissance de quatre jeunes hommes particuliers, qui se regroupent tout le temps sur le toit de l'aile Est. Une attirance violente pour Jung Yunho le mène à se rapprocher d'eux. Il ne sait pas que ces derniers sont liés à lui, à son obscur passé et à son avenir. Un lien secret et ténu, qui va le plonger dans un monde où les ombres guettent et une aventure d'où personne ne ressortira indemne.  
_

_

* * *

_

**  
PROLOGUE  
**

Quatre silhouettes se détachaient du ciel, et faisaient face à l'immensité de la ville encore endormie. Quatre silhouettes, postées immobiles sur le toit du haut building, contemplaient l'étendue grise parsemée d'innombrable bâtiments et de milliers d'individus. L'aube dessinait leurs ombres évanescentes.

- Il se lève.

La voix, vide de toute intonation, provenait d'un jeune homme fin et élancé, dont le visage encadré de courtes boucles châtaines ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion. Les trois autres hochèrent de la tête d'un même mouvement, leurs yeux bridés tournés vers la lumière diffuse qui projetait ses rayons blancs entre deux gratte-ciels. Le soleil se levait, illuminant l'Est et réveillant ses pantins remplis d'espoirs.

Une nouvelle journée commençait.

Une des quatre silhouettes, assise sur un petit muret, se redressa et sauta à bas de son perchoir, révélant sa taille plus petite par rapport aux autres, avant de lancer, d'entre les mèches rougeoyante de sa frange désordonnée, un regard entendu à chacun de ses amis.

- Il est temps.

Et les mystérieuses ombres, minuscules formes mouvantes sur ce toit s'élevant du sol à plus d'une centaine de mètres, se dirigèrent vers la porte d'où elles étaient sorties quelques minutes plus tôt, et disparurent dans la pénombre du local.

A quelques quartiers de là, dans une station de métro à ciel ouvert, une foule de gens dans l'intention d'aller travailler, au bureau, au lycée, au chantier, s'agglutinaient déjà sur les quais. Une jeune fille dans son uniforme d'école s'élançait alors sur la voie, devant les phares éblouissant du train souterrain à grande vitesse, un sourire imperceptible aux lèvres.


	2. Chapitre I

_PS__ (ou plutôt "**Antes-Scriptum"**) : Le premier chapitre, peut-être même le deuxième aussi, est somme toute…assez banal, limite cliché *sourire gêné*. _

_Mais la suite ne l'est certainement pas !... *essaie de garder les lectrices/lecteurs qui auraient dépassé le prologue*_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Comme elle est déjà écrite, la suite ne saurez se faire attendre bien longtemps, il faut juste que je me trouve un rythme de publication.  
_

_

* * *

_

**[ Chapitre I ]**

_POV Jaejoong._

Lorsque j'ouvris la fenêtre ce matin là, une brise légère vint effleurer mon visage, faisant naître un frisson parcourant ma peau, et je fini de boutonner la veste bleu marine de mon uniforme en contemplant la lumière chaleureuse du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel… Enroulant autour de mon poignet une montre en argent, je vérifiai l'heure, 8h45, avec un peu de chance, je n'arriverai pas en retard… Saisissant vivement ma besace, je quittai l'appartement de ma sœur ainée, et me jetai dans la cage de l'ascenseur, qui était bien heureusement vide. Contemplant mon reflet d'un regard qui semblerait neutre pour n'importe qui, mais qui en réalité me dévisageait avec froideur, je fini d'enrouler une épaisse écharpe autours de mon cou, soulevant de mes doigts les quelques mèches noire de jais restées prisonnières de l'étreinte duveteuse. J'esquissai une grimace en constatant la pâleur de mon visage et les cernes discrètes mains non moins présentes sous mes yeux. Un tintement m'indiqua que l'ascenseur venait d'arriver, lentement, à bout des cinq étages de l'immeuble, et je vis les portes métalliques s'ouvrir derrière moi dans le miroir. Fermant mes paupières en inspirant légèrement, je me retournai et traversai le hall avant de sortir dans la fraîcheur de la rue. Foulant les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient les trottoirs, je marchai rapidement vers l'arrêt de bus, le véhicule arrivant au loin, le clignotant déjà enclenché. Bus ou métro, je ne devrais compter que sur le destin pour ne pas arriver en retard…

Le lycée étant un immense bâtiment de briques rouge qui couvrait presque une rue à lui seul, d'une architecture purement occidentale, il dénotait d'avec le reste des bâtisses du quartier, plus traditionnelles mais non moins modernes. Il avait la qualité de se situer près du centre-ville, ce qui ajoutait bien sûr à son prestige, et le drapeau coréen qui s'élevait au dessus de l'imposante porte d'entrée se voyait surement sur plusieurs arrondissements… L'entrée se faisait directement par la rue, il n'y avait pas de portail, ni de cour, du moins pas de ce côté, la structure scolaire étant encastrée entre d'autres commerces et bureaux, ce qui devait causer un ralentissement certains et un attroupement massifs à la sonnerie du début des cours…

Je n'eu pas à subir cette première épreuve, puisque j'avais été convoqué en milieu de matinée, heure tout à fait creuse. A l'intérieur, qui était spacieux et clair, je me dirigeai vers l'aile administrative de l'école, mon sac à la longue lanière battant contre mes jambes, et fus accueilli par le sous-directeur. Il m'entretint pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma salle de classe. A mesure que l'on traversait et gravissait couloirs et escaliers aux rambardes brillantes, mes pas se faisaient de plus en plus lourds, et une appréhension silencieuse m'étreignait la poitrine, dont les paroles enjouées et rassurantes du vieil homme ne venaient pas à bout. L'arrêt fut brutal. La porte de la salle de cours coulissa rapidement, s'ouvrant sur des rangées de bureaux singuliers, et d'élèves aux regards surpris tournés vers un même point. Moi en l'occurrence. Légère poussée dans le dos, mots d'excuses de la part du sous-directeur, et je me retrouve seul devant le tableau vert blanchi de craie. La voix de mon nouveau professeur se perdit dans la torpeur qui s'emparait de mon esprit, l'angoisse restant en suspension, bien ancrée.

- Voici Kim Jaejoong… veillez à lui faire un bon accueil… …lui prêter vos cours du début d'année si votre nouveau camarade est perdu…

Tous ces visages qui me fixaient, aux regards que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer… Cela m'était insupportable, et je regrettai pour la première fois d'avoir été accepté dans ce lycée qui m'avait tant attiré. Malgré tout, je restais imperturbable, un sourire confiant masquant les tremblements en moi, soucieux de ne pas me mettre mes camarades à dos dès les premières minutes de mon arrivée, car, oui, il fallait bien m'y faire, ils allaient être mes camarades de classe pour le reste de l'année.

- …peux aller t'assoir.

La voix du jeune prof à la fine moustache s'estompa, et je lui lançai un bref regard avant de m'aventurer dans la première allée face à moi, cherchant des yeux un pupitre libre. Avant dernier, deuxième rangée à partir des fenêtres. Je m'assis en soupirant de soulagement, alors que le cours, d'histoire d'après ce que j'entendais de la leçon tandis que je sortais mes affaires et ôtai mon manteau, reprenait. Me plongeant dans ma prise de note, je fis mine de ne pas remarquer les regards insistants qui se posaient sur moi, quelques filles se retournaient en gloussant sous les grognements agacés de quelques autres garçons.

Il n'y avait rien que je sache mieux faire qu'abstraction de ce qui m'entourait.

A la pause de 13h, je suivis les autres, légèrement en retrait, résolu à rester discret si ma présence n'était pas désirée, mais à portée tout de même, au cas où… Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, alors qu'un rictus involontaire franchissait les barrières du silence. Ce « au cas où » me faisait pitié… Comme si j'espérais.

Alors que la nuée d'élèves bruyants descendaient les escaliers pour se rendre au réfectoire, je ralentis mon allure, regardant les dernières jeunes filles dans leur uniforme gracieux dévaler les premières marches en riant. M'arrêtant finalement, je m'adossai au mur. Le couloir blanc était illuminé par la lumière de l'après-midi, un après-midi d'automne ensoleillé.

- Hé, toi !

Je sursautai avant de me reprendre, mes pensées fusant et s'entrechoquant sous l'effet de la surprise et de la panique qui m'envahissaient. Tournant la tête à gauche, j'aperçus trois garçons s'approchant et qui venaient apparemment de sortir des toilettes au fond du couloir. L'un deux avait la peau particulièrement sombre et ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, les deux le suivant marchaient surement, leurs bras croisés sévèrement contre leur torse. Ils arrivèrent finalement à ma hauteur, alors que je peinais à garder ma respiration silencieuse et calme.

- Ca va ?

Etonné par la remarque de celui qui venait de m'apostropher, je croisais son regard et le soutint, l'autre souriant devant mon air probablement perdu et interrogateur :

- Tu n'es pas très bavard, dis-donc. On n'est dans la même classe, tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué…Tu ne sais pas où se trouve le réfectoire, c'est ça ?

- Ha…Oui.

Je répondis, incertain. Etais-je à ce point paranoïaque pour m'attendre à me faire persécuter par n'importe qui qui me semblerait menaçant ?... Je me faisais désespérément rire...

- On va t'y emmener, alors.

On se mit en route pour la cafétéria, mes tout récents « amis » parlant joyeusement.

- ça ne doit pas être facile d'arriver comme ça, dans un nouveau lycée !...Tout le monde se connait bien, depuis plus de deux ans… Tu étais où, avant ?

Je relevai la tête alors qu'un des deux autres garçons, aux traits fins et aux cheveux assez longs cachant presque ses yeux, se retournait et ralentissait pour marcher à mes côtés.

- Je prenais des cours par correspondance. J'ai eu envie de passer le concours d'entrée de ce lycée, et je l'ai réussi.

- Tu dois être doué, pour qu'ils t'aient accepté en plein milieu d'année !...C'est plutôt rare. Au fait, moi c'est Seung Hun, et lui, c'est Min Soo.

Il me désigna d'un mouvement de tête le troisième garçon qui me sourit en se courbant légèrement, ses grands yeux cachés derrière des lunettes à monture noire rectangulaire, la cravate nouée à la perfection, puis celui qui m'avait parlé en premier m'apprit qu'il se nommait Yong Sun. Le brouhaha qui filtrait de la salle de restauration nous coupa un moment dans notre conversation, et je soufflais intérieurement, tiraillé par des sentiments aussi contradictoires, entre douleur et attrait de l'amitié encore inconnue, que nostalgiques…

Mais surtout, le manque se faisait toujours ressentir, un vide qui me déchirait le cœur, dont les raisons m'échappaient comme dans un rêve cauchemardesque et que je pensais étouffer en réintégrant la vie lycéenne.

.xXx.

La nuit pesait de tout son poids sur la ville scintillante des lumières artificielles et agitée comme en plein jour. Les bruits de la foule ivre et des klaxons étaient néanmoins assourdis, et les sons feutrés parvenaient à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Engourdi par le sommeil, je somnolais sur le canapé, couché en travers, mes cheveux ébouriffés pourtant si raides d'habitude chatouillant mes joues. Je m'étais endormi dans cette position dans la soirée, pour me réveiller à une heure du matin, frissonnant dans le froid qu'il faisait dans le salon, le chauffage éteint… Finalement, j'ouvris les yeux, passant une main dans mes cheveux de jais, avant de me redresser pour m'assoir. Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, les souvenirs de la journée m'assaillirent, accompagnées d'un certain sentiment de plénitude. La première étape venait d'être franchie, avec une étonnante facilité. Cette rentrée s'était si bien passée que je me demandais ce qui allait arriver le lendemain, ce devait forcément cacher quelque chose… La sonnerie du téléphone retentie soudain dans le silence et je me levai rapidement, tâtonnant dans la pénombre à la recherche du combiné :

- Allo ? Ma voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

« - Jaejoong ? Je me disais que bien que tu ne devais pas dormir… Je l'ai sentie. »

La glace en face du secrétaire me renvoya l'image de mon sourire, un sourire chaleureux qui fit plisser mes yeux encore endormis. Ma sœur sentait toujours quand elle pouvait appeler son petit frère pour lui tenir compagnie et le réconforter au besoin.

- Noona… Je suis content de t'entendre. Je viens de me réveiller, juste à temps pour ton appel. (1)

Un rire cristallin me répondit.

« - Comment tu te sens dans l'appart, ça va ? »

- Oui, tout va bien, je m'habitue, et il n'y a pas de problème. Je te remercie encore !

« - Idiot, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu sais très bien que je suis contente de pouvoir te rendre service. Puisque je ne l'habite plus, autant qu'il serve à quelqu'un ! Contente-toi juste de ne pas faire trop d'excès avec l'eau et la lumière, c'est quand même moi qui pais les factures ! Et ne dis pas « Je suis désolé », ce n'est pas un problème, tu le sais très bien ! Dis-moi plutôt, ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? Je profite de cet appel matinal pour te le demander, je pourrais rassurer les parents. Malgré tout le travail qu'ils ont au restaurant ces temps-ci, ils trouvent encore le moyen de s'inquiéter !... »

- Ca a été. Dis leur de ne pas s'inquiéter, tout se passe bien. Je vais faire des efforts.

« - Comme toujours, Jaejoong. Ne te surmène pas trop quand même ! …Tu manque beaucoup aux parents, ici, et aux filles aussi. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de t'avoir si loin d'eux… Bien, rendors-toi, maintenant ! »

- Mmh. Dis aux autres que je les embrasse. A bientôt, noona !

Un bruit de baiser résonna à l'autre bout du fil, avant que la tonalité ne se fasse entendre. Je restai immobile un long moment, le téléphone à la main, avant de le reposer sur son socle, et de m'assoir sur le sol, appuyé contre le meuble, la lumière blafarde de la lune éclairant mon visage. J'avais la gorge sèche. Le reste de la nuit me parut longue, et si vide… Mais je ne savais ce que je recherchais, et aucun des thés que je bus ne me réchauffa ni m'endormit.

* * *

(1) Noona = Grande sœur.

_  
Ce début vous laisse-t-il sans réactions ? é_è' …Indifférent, peut-être ?_

_Des mots doux *mes préférés xD* ? Des mots d'affliction ? Des mots de condamnations ?_


	3. Chapitre II

Bonjour!

Voici donc le chapitre II, où tout se met en place. Les quatre mystérieux éphèbes font leur apparition ^^

Si je peux vous conseiller une musique à écouter en lisant ce chapitre, c'est Don't Bring Me Down, de Sia. Les paroles ne correspondent pas vraiment à l'histoire, mais elle est plutôt agréable à écouter au niveau du rythme durant la lecture.

Annonce : Je suis en train de chercher une beta-reader qui accepterait de corriger cette fanfic, j'attends des réponses, donc je suis navrée si pour l'instant quelques fautes sont présentes dans le texte, je me relis pourtant bien avant de poster, mais sans doute certaines sont vicieuses et choisissent l'instant où je ne fais pas attention pour passer incognito…

**Merci** une nouvelle fois à toi, **Marluuna.**

* * *

**[ CHAPITRE II ]  
**

_POV Yunho_

Lorsqu'il sortie du métro, il était pâle comme un mort. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir observé quelques secondes que je compris qu'il était pâle de nature, sa peau blanche semblait de neige. Une épaisse écharpe entourait son cou et ses épaules, et dissimulait le bas de son visage. Il montait rapidement les marches qui sortaient des entrailles de la terre, entouré d'une masse de gens. C'était l'heure de pointe, la vie continuait son cours et son monotone quotidien. Je ne le vis que l'espace d'un instant, je n'étais pas là pour me laisser distraire, et pourtant son être avait attiré mon regard, m'avait comme appelé. Je détaillai alors furtivement sa silhouette presque féminine, la sacoche pendant nonchalamment à son épaule, et son uniforme, que je reconnu immédiatement, portant moi-même un identique durant les rares journées où j'allais en cours. L'objet de mon attention s'éloignait à présent d'un pas vif, pressé par le temps probablement, ou souhaitant peut-être échapper au brouillard givrant qui persistait depuis l'aube.

- Yunho !

Je mis quelques minutes à réaliser que j'étais totalement pétrifié et subjugué. Subjugué, c'était le mot.

_- Yunho ! What are you fucking doing ?_

Je tournai un visage impassible en direction de mon ami qui me rejoignait à grand pas, les traits de son visage tirés par l'agacement.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a un travail à faire ! Et j'aimerai le terminer le plus vite possible !...

Yoochun s'arrêta près de moi, ancrant son regard profond dans le mien, qui sembla l'intriguer puisqu'il fronça ses sourcils. Puis, agrippant mon épaule, il me traina avec force, les longs pans de mon manteau s'agitant derrière moi. Mais sa voix se fit plus douce :

- Viens.

Je consentis en me dégageant, lui signifiant d'un regard que je n'appréciais pas qu'il me commande ainsi… Mon ami leva les deux mains en signe d'excuse, avant de s'éloigner, me jetant néanmoins un regard en biais. Lorsque je me retournai, le jeune inconnu n'était plus là.

* * *

_  
POV Jaejoong_

Vers la pause déjeuner, le soleil faisait timidement son apparition, projetant entre les volutes de la brume ses rayons clairs. La cour intérieur du lycée se remplissait peu à peu d'élèves ayant fini de manger et souhaitant se dégourdir les jambes dans la douceur de l'air ambiant, quelques jeunes échangeaient des passes, un ballon de basket rythmant de son rebond sonore l'agitation de la pause. Je longeais le hall en jetant des regards vers l'extérieur à travers les portes vitrées, les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon d'uniforme gris. Je venais de laisser mes camarades au réfectoire, souffrant d'un manque d'appétit certain, et d'une migraine due à la vigueur des conversations dont je n'avais plus l'habitude.

Entendre Yong Sun et Heon Hin, la seule fille de notre classe qui, il me semble, avait osé s'introduire dans le petit groupe que j'avais intégré depuis ma rentrée (les autres filles n'étaient pas bien loin de notre table, tout autour de nous, et nous lançait des regards curieux, assez équivoques ou encore totalement sublimés…), se déchirer pendant vingt minutes m'avait vite lassé. Surtout quand le sujet de leur conversation envenimée n'était autre que moi, le débat ayant commencé quand Min Soo avait fait remarquer en rehaussant nonchalamment ses lunettes qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu autant de succès avec les filles que depuis que j'étais là. Coupé dans mon élan de porter une cuillérée d'un délicieux flan à ma bouche, j'avais levé les yeux vers mon camarade, figé. Heon Hin s'était alors exclamé que « c'était normal, on ne voyait pas tout les jours un magnifique androgyne comme [moi] !... » et que « les filles étaient en ébullition, mais pas qu'elles d'ailleurs ».

Sur ce propos, Yong Sun avait recraché sa boisson, avant de regarder Heon Hin puis de me regarder en s'écriant : « Mais…mais il est efféminé ! Quel genre de filles aiment les efféminés ? Les lesbiennes ? Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ''pas qu'elles d'ailleurs ?!''» Le regard perçant de la jeune fille aux cheveux brillants et sa voix grondante l'avaient alors accroché pour ne plus le lâcher jusqu'à ce que je quitte la table…. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre leur propos qui commençaient à dériver, devenant pour l'une la défense de l'ange que je semblais être aux yeux de tous, et pour l'autre un discours enflammé plutôt péjoratif qui me laissa perplexe…

- Jaejoong ! Attends !...

Seung Hun courait vers moi, ses chaussures claquant contre les dalles blanches qui couvraient le sol du hall, et je m'arrêtai, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte que j'allais ouvrir pour m'aventurer dans les couloirs du lycée, à la recherche d'un endroit calme.

- Jaejoong, ne sois pas vexé par ce qu'a pu dire Yongie, il n'en pensait pas un mot, je peux te l'assurer. C'est juste qu'Heon Hin et lui se détestent un peu plus que de raison, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, c'est comme ça depuis plus d'un an, et chacun contredit toujours l'autre par tous les moyens… Une manière bizarre de se montrer leur affection mutuelle si tu veux.

J'éclatai de rire, sans lui avouer que j'étais plutôt soulagé par cette révélation, et je secouai la tête alors qu'il me demandait de revenir :

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, je voulais trouver un coin tranquille pour me reposer.

- Mais l'infirmerie n'est pas par là. Je vais t'accompagner…

Je souris, angoissé à l'idée de devoir refuser le témoignage de sa gentillesse :

- Non, je t'assure, ça va, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ca va passer… J'ai juste besoin…de me retrouver un peu seul. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de vivre en groupe toute la journée, avec mes cours par correspondance. Mais ce n'est pas contre vous !... Je n'aurais pas du dire ça…

Je soupirai, ma main blanche se crispant sur la poigné, ma vision se troublant à travers les mèches inégales de ma frange. Seung Hun posa sa main sur mon épaule, déclarant en riant :

- Ne te stresse pas comme ça, je comprends. Tu es à peine arrivé, et tout le monde te saute déjà dessus, et je te parle pas de quand la rumeur qu'un dieu grecque vivant se trouve dans notre classe aura circulé dans tout le lycée !...Tu ferais mieux de t'y préparer et de profiter de tes derniers moments de solitude.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, alors que mon ami s'éloignait en me faisant un signe de la main :

- On se revoit en cours ! T'endors pas, surtout, avec les cernes de trois mètres de long que t'as, tu te réveillerais jamais !

- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure !

Je le regardai retourner dans le réfectoire, et je restai un moment immobile, avant de finalement pénétrer dans le couloir, et d'arpenter les étages. Jusqu'à me retrouver au dernier, plus sombre que les précédents, et qui ne semblait être utilisé que pour les projections de films et les archives.

Un courant d'air me fit trembler et regretter d'avoir laissé mon manteau dans la salle de classe. La porte vitrée, presque invisible au milieu des grandes fenêtres qui longeait le petit hall en haut de l'escalier avant la porte d'entrée du couloir, était ouverte. Je m'avançai pour remarquer qu'elle donnait sur une sorte de toit ou de plateforme. Plissant mes yeux sous la lumière vive du soleil, je sortis, le cœur pincé par un impénétrable désir de voir mourir cette boule de lumière agressive, qui ajoutait à l'impression de suffocation que j'éprouvais constamment… Je marchais lentement, observant autour de moi, le toit était large et l'on avait une vue incroyable sur la ville. Je m'approchai du bord, souhaitant évaluer la hauteur à laquelle je me trouvais, quand un chuchotement à ma gauche me fit légèrement sursauter. Raidie par la surprise, la brise fraîche balayant mes cheveux sombres, je tournai la tête pour découvrir quatre élèves postés à quelques mètres de moi, caché par l'ombre du bâtiment qui laissait un espace assez large, mais plus restreint que le reste, entre le mur et le bord du toit. Quelques rayons éclairaient néanmoins leurs visages, et la stupeur me fit rater un battement de cœur.

La magnificence qui émanait d'eux me clouait littéralement sur place. Une perfection incompréhensible à la raison, une beauté qui semblait circuler dans leurs veines-même pour se rejoindre en une sorte d'entité inatteignable née de leur union, un lien invisible paraissant les relier tout les quatre… Ces pensées m'envahir sur le coup, et je ne me rendis pas compte de leur ridicule, de leur naïveté… J'étais ébloui, et je ne me souciai pas du reste. Ils semblaient avoir le même âge que moi. L'un d'eux était appuyé contre le grillage qui protégeait du vide à cet endroit, grand et mince, des cheveux châtains et courts, un visage délicat, plus angélique que les autres, un livre ouvert à la main. Un autre était assis sur un large cube de plâtre blanc ressemblant au socle d'une cheminée, des cheveux rouges semblant aussi doux que ses yeux plissés par la lumière du soleil, un autre à la stature plus forte et aux cheveux bruns ondulés avait la main posée sur son épaule. Le dernier était adossé au mur, les bras croisés derrières son dos, les paumes de ses mains appuyées contre la surface crépie. Son visage était sérieux, sa posture reflétait une certaine confiance en soi et aisance. Je ne vis de lui, sur le moment, que ses yeux sombres qui me fixaient et ses lèvres entrouvertes comme muées par une surprise silencieuse, mais rien que ces éléments me donnaient l'impression d'observer la prestance même.

La réalité revint à moi violemment, et je me rendis compte que les quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient arrêtés de discuter et qu'ils avaient le regard tourné vers moi, me fixant, tout à fait immobiles. Figés. Embarrassé, je me fis la réflexion que j'avais du les déranger, et me demandai, poursuivant ma logique selon laquelle ils étaient forcément par un quelconque commandement, supérieurs aux autres lycéens, si j'avais le droit de monter sur ce toit qui était peut être leur « territoire »... J'ouvris de grands yeux, les baissant, ne me sentant pas autorisé à les contempler une seconde de plus, et je m'exclamai d'une voix néanmoins hésitante :

- …Oh, pardon !...

Avant de m'esquiver rapidement sans attendre la moindre réponse de leur part. Je passai la porte le cœur battant, considérablement perturbé par cette rencontre insolite.

_  
POV Yunho_

Ce fut comme si un souffle d'air froid nous avait balayé. Alors que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Yoochun et Junsu s'échanger des murmures, souriant parfois en observant Changmin, en face de moi, lire avec concentration un livre écrit en chinois, les chuchotements de mes deux amis s'étaient brusquement tus. Intrigué par leur silence, j'avais alors remarqué avec inquiétude qu'ils étaient tous deux immobiles, le regard tourné vers l'autre côté de la plateforme, une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur leur visage. Je compris en une fraction de seconde. Il y avait un intrus.

Mais l'intrus en question me paralysa dès que j'eu posé mes yeux sur lui. Je reconnus le jeune homme de ce matin, à la sortie de la station de métro. Ce devait être le destin, pour le rencontrer une deuxième fois, en de telles circonstances… Il était lui aussi figé, et ne semblait pas s'être attendu à trouver quelqu'un d'autre que lui sur ce toit. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient agités par le vent, tout comme sa veste d'uniforme qui était soulevée par l'appel d'air. La blancheur de sa peau, éclairant son visage et sa gorge, dissimulée ce matin par l'écharpe, me frappa une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres balayées par les mèches souples tremblaient légèrement sous la fraîcheur de l'air, et ses yeux sombres reflétant une profondeur et une richesse intérieure tel que l'on pouvait lire en lui d'un seul regard semblaient nous sonder chacun à notre tour. La lumière du soleil, haut dans le ciel à cette heure de la journée, jetait ses rayons derrière lui, si bien que je devais plisser les yeux pour le voir clairement, sa silhouette étant plongée dans le contre jour, comme si l'astre lui-même voulait l'illuminer. Une vision si pure m'arracha le cœur. Sa voix s'éleva soudain dans le silence pesant, chevrotante, alors que son regard fuyait vers le sol :

_- Oh, pardon !..._

Il disparut de notre champs de vision aussi rapidement qu'il y était apparut, me laissant indécis. Jamais personne, si longue que fut ma vie, ne m'avait fait un tel effet, et je me recomposai un visage impassible. Je remarquai que j'avais retenue ma respiration jusque là, tout comme mes amis… Yoochun éclata alors de rire, relâchant la pression, bientôt suivi par le reste du groupe :

- Vous avez vu comme il a détalé ?!... On a du lui faire peur…

Junsu enchaina avec un doux sourire, en me jetant un regard :

- On n'est pourtant pas particulièrement effrayant !...

Je restai silencieux, et m'accroupie en glissant contre le mur, la tête toujours tournée vers l'endroit où _il_ était resté prostré avant de fuir.

- Tu l'avais déjà vu avant, Yunho ?

Je reportai mon attention sur mon ami, levant mon visage vers lui. La matinée me revint en mémoire, en réalité, elle était restée présente dans mon esprit depuis, mais je ne souhaitais pas leur en parler. Je voulais garder cela secret, enfoui quelque part dans mon cœur.

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Le ton posé de ma voix était sans appel, et Yoochun éclata à nouveau de rire, visiblement amusé par ce qui venait de se passer, desserrant la cravate de son uniforme, alors que Changmin se rapprochait de nous en déclarant :

- Ce doit être le nouvel élève qui devait arriver cette semaine.

Puis il s'avança en direction du centre de la plateforme, sortant de la petite impasse où l'on se réunissait à chaque pause, et s'exclama en levant les bras dans un étirement de souplesse :

- Bon, les gars, si on allait en cours ? ça va bientôt sonner...

Je me relevai en souriant et en administrant une tape sur l'épaule du plus grand d'entre nous, qui émit une protestation agacée.

- Ha la la, Max et ses études, une grande histoire d'amour !...

Junsu et Yoochun me suivirent en riant, dépassant notre cadet, qui resta en retrait, vexé, alors que nous quittions à notre tour le toit pour rentrer dans l'étouffante atmosphère des couloirs du lycée.

* * *

_  
J'espère que cela vous a plu._

_Les chapitres suivants, à présent, seront de plus en plus longs. ^-^_


	4. Chapitre III

Bonjour !

Pour faire honneur au temps hivernal qui se prête bien à la lecture de cette fanfiction [_ou, pour faire court, parce que je suis de bonne humeur grâce à la neige qui est tombée ce matin _^^], voici deux nouveaux chapitres. =D

J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils plairont, la fin du chapitre III peut soulever certaines interrogations, et même ne pas vous plaire parce qu'elle est, je vous l'avoue, très mal écrite v_v. Mais, le deuxième chapitre que je mets en ligne rattrape tout ça, et je me dois de vous rappeler que cette histoire possède une intrigue grandement fantastique par la suite, discrète et pas complètement délirante, mais présente.

_**RAR**_

Un grand merci à vous, Louange et Julia, pour avoir commenté et m'avoir donné vos avis !

_Louange :_ Je suis particulièrement heureuse que tu ais aimé au point de lire les trois chapitre d'une traite, Louange, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que tu aimes toujours autant la suite !

_Julia_ : Merci beaucoup, Julia, pour tes compliments et tes appréciations ! Je suis contente que tu aimes. (Et c'est moi qui te remercie pour cette gentille review)

Le contexte a été exposé, maintenant, l'intrigue se met doucement en place. Jusqu'au chapitre 7, ce n'est pas encore bien en marche. J'espère que jusque là, et même après, l'histoire te sera toujours aussi agréable à lire ^^

Pour le forum, j'en ai parlé dans ma première page, c'est le forum MyDBSG, il est facilement trouvable sur google, et j'ai effectivement mis la suite là-bas.

**~ Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~**

* * *

**  
[ Chapitre III ]**

La gare était bondée. Les pas se pressaient au son crescendo du train qui arrivait. La vie était là, entrelacs de regards indifférents, de soupirs ennuyés, de gestes stressés, chacun se croisait, et suivait sa voie. La vie affluait… Les portes s'ouvrent, les gens sortent brusquement, avant que les passants attendant sur le quai de la station ne s'engouffrent, répétant le quotidien, rythmé par les arrêts furtifs…

Il avait plu toute la matinée, et les souterrains du métro dissimulaient à la foule le ciel gris. Le jeune homme au corps fin se mouvait avec agilité, dans son jean délavé et sa veste longue qui laissait dépasser le col roulé d'un pull de laine grise ; Jaejoong se faufilait pour atteindre les bords du quai, des écouteurs collés à ses oreilles semblant le bercer dans le brouhaha. Il entra en premier dans le train, s'asseyant contre une vitre, qui ne donnait que sur le noir du tunnel étroit. A quelques mètres de là, un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes dépassant d'une bonne tête le reste de la masse de citadins avançaient d'un pas sûr, l'allure imposante, avant de passer les portes du train allant dans le sens inverse. Les deux jingles sonores annonçant la fermeture des portes automatiques s'unirent pour quelques secondes, avant que les deux serpents de métal ne fusent, s'éloignant à grande vitesse.

_  
POV Jaejoong_

Les lumières qui laissaient des trainées de couleurs dans l'obscurité du tunnel et le tressaillement constant que provoquaient les roues sur les rails m'endormaient presque, et j'éteignis mon baladeur, écoutant distraitement le son strident du train… Je ne pouvais effacer de mes pensées cet instant. Les images, et les paroles jaillissaient à tout moment de ma mémoire, et plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait une obsession. Quelle n'avait était ma surprise quand, alors que les cours de l'après-midi commençaient, il était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ma bouche devait s'être ouverte sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, car je le vis sourire moqueusement quand il posa son regard sur moi. Le professeur, un vieil homme réputé pour son caractère particulièrement sadique, s'était exclamé alors que l'un des quatre inconnus que je venais de « rencontrer » faisait un pas dans la salle de cours en tendant son billet :

- M. Kim Junsu ! Nous ne vous attendions plus !....

Puis, après un silence, le temps de lire le petit bout de papier :

- J'espère que votre grand-mère va mieux ! Quel prévenance de votre part, la veiller toute la journée hier et ce matin !...

Le sarcasme dans la voix de l'enseignant face au mensonge évident me fit me crisper, une légère nausée m'envahissant. Le jeune homme au visage marqué par un calme à toute épreuve écarta vivement de sa main les mèches de sa frange rougeoyante, pour lancer un regard inexpressif à l'homme, avant de s'avancer dans les rangées :

- Non, elle ne va pas spécialement mieux. Mais c'est au tour de ma mère de prendre le relais.

La voix innocente laissait clairement entrevoir l'once de provocation qui y résidait, et je le suivis des yeux, une certitude naissant au fond de moi, si vive, et ravivée par la suite, plus tard, quand quelques éléments d'informations me parvinrent, qu'elle en devint presque douloureuse. Junsu s'assit au dernier rang, au troisième bureau en partant du mur.

Le reste des cours m'avait parut une éternité, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. J'avais beau fixer l'horloge, les aiguilles effectuaient leurs rondes saccadées avec lenteur, et les questions emplissant mon esprit n'arrangeait en rien mon manque de concentration… Je pouvais sentir son regard dans mon dos, et dire que j'étais mal à l'aise est probablement un euphémisme…

Je soupirai, reportant mon attention sur le reste du wagon, fixant les passagers immobiles sans les voir. J'avais du passer deux heures à recopier les leçons sur les notes de Min Soo et d'Heon Hin, le soir même…

Le souvenir de la veille me revint en mémoire, alors que je me levai pour sortir au prochain arrêt, tanguant légèrement sous les turbulences du transport en commun.

**FLASH-BACK**

Le lendemain de ma première rencontre avec ceux qui allaient devenir les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, je me rendais au réfectoire avec mes trois nouveaux amis, et un petit groupe de filles et autres garçons de la classe. Nous asseyant à une longue table après nous être servis, j'entendis une exclamation qui me fit lever la tête vers Yong Sun. Celui-ci regardait une table à quelques mètres de nous :

- C'est rare de les voir manger au réfectoire, ceux-là !

Heon Hin lui administra une tape sur la visière de sa casquette, lui chuchotant qu'ils allaient l'entendre, tandis que Seung Hun enchainant d'une voix désabusée :

- C'est rare de les voir au lycée tout court, tu veux dire.

Les sourcils froncés, je pivotais légèrement sur ma gauche, cherchant des yeux ce qui pouvait provoquait cette agitation, et mes doigts se crispèrent sur mes baguettes.

Ils étaient là, assis autour d'une table ronde, et les voir présent dans ce lieu si scolaire, dans leur uniforme strict me parut sur l'instant si étrange, si décalé, que je me demandai si je ne rêvais pas. Le plus grand et jeune d'entre eux mangeait avec appétit son plat du jour, sous les sourires de Junsu à côté de lui. Je ne voyais pas l'un d'eux, qui était de dos, mais mon cœur fit un bon quand je vis le profil du dernier, du côté opposé de Junsu, c'est-à-dire en face de moi… Ses cheveux bruns aux nuances noisette cachaient presque ses yeux en une frange qu'il n'arborait pas la veille, mais qui lui allait tout autant. Son visage toujours aussi sérieux était néanmoins éclairé par un petit sourire, alors qu'il portait ses baguettes à ses lèvres, levant les yeux…Et croisant les miens. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur ses amis, riant à la remarque de celui que je ne voyais pas. Je portai discrètement ma main à ma poitrine, sentant contre ma paume les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Me penchant vers Yong Sun, je lui demandais en murmurant, quelques mèches de mes cheveux obscurcissant partiellement ma vue :

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Ha oui, c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas les connaître. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensembles, ces quatre-là, inséparables !... Ils sont arrivés en début Février cette année, juste avant la fin de l'année scolaire. C'était vraiment bizarre… Depuis, il y a bien quelques bandes qui ont essayé de les approcher, de leur proposer d'intégrer le club de sport, d'ailleurs ils sont plutôt doués en sport, mais ils ont rarement accepté. Des filles passent leur temps à tenter de les aborder, elles ont toutes essuyé refus sur refus, et sont reparties en larmes… Elles les idolâtres comme des divinités, pour la plupart. Mais plus personne n'osent les approcher maintenant, on a tous compris que ça ne servait à rien…

Min Soo prit à son tour la parole, coupant presque son ami qui fit une moue de réprobation :

- Ils se mettent à l'écart, mais sont aussi mis à l'écart par le reste du lycée. C'est compliqué… Il y a beaucoup de gens qui ne les apprécient pas, par jalousie peut être, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je te conseille de rester loin d'eux… Ils ne viennent presque jamais au lycée, et quand ils sont là, c'est pour rester cloitrés entre eux, réfugiés sur le toit de l'aile est de l'école. Malgré cela, ils n'ont jamais échoué à un seul examen, et ont rarement des notes inférieures à 9O… Tu l'a bien vu hier, même les professeurs ne les impressionnent pas, et les laissent faire ce qu'ils veulent… Mais Junsu n'est pas le pire, c'est une chance que ce soit lui qui soit dans notre classe.

J'avais la gorge horriblement nouée. Pire ?... Pourquoi serait-ils pire ?... Junsu avait l'air plutôt sympathique, comme les autres. Ces discours négatifs ma tailladaient de l'intérieur, embrouillant mes pensées. Etait-ce ce que tout le monde pensait d'eux ? Est-ce qu'eux, savaient ce qui était dit sur eux ? J'espérais de tout cœur que non, ressentant une infinie tristesse en les imaginant blasphémés et mis à l'écart… La voix de Heon Hin éclata dans le silence qui s'était appesantit dans le coin de notre table, le reste du groupe discutant joyeusement :

- Tu dis ça, Min, mais toi aussi tu les admire, et pas qu'un peu !...

- Bien sûr, comment voudrais-tu faire autrement ? Tout le monde les admire !... Mais merde, ils sont pas humain, à avoir ce petit quelque chose de fascinant qui glace tout le monde !...

Je baissai la tête, l'appétit coupé. Des sentiments contradictoires m'étreignaient, entre l'envie d'en savoir plus, mais le dégoût d'entendre de telles choses… La jeune fille assise en face de moi, repoussa son assiette et m'interpella, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Jaejoong ! Yong Sun ne t'a pas tout dit à propos d'eux. Tu semble être intéressé, et c'est normal, tu es nouveau dans ce lycée. Tu vois, au départ ils y en a deux autres avec eux, Junho, le frère jumeau de celui qui est dans notre classe, et sa petite amie, Sai Wa. Tout deux de la même trempe que leurs amis !... Mais ils sont partis en Angleterre pour six mois. C'est monnaie courante dans notre lycée, on accueille beaucoup d'élèves étrangers, et beaucoup d'ici partent dans des écoles d'autres pays, tu as dû le remarquer…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que vous feriez un couple magnifique, Sai Wa et toi, vous possédez tout les deux une telle beauté froide, comme de l'ivoire dans une plaine de neige, couverte de plumes noir corbeaux…

Heon Hin ne me regardait plus qu'avec des yeux songeurs et un sourire distrait, jouant avec une de ses nattes arrivant à ses épaules.

- Tu me trouve froid ?

- Ne le prend pas mal, Jaejoong, mais c'est la première impression que tu donne. Enfin, quand on te connait mieux, tu es beaucoup plus…chaleureux. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai longuement hésité à t'aborder…

Young Sun m'adressa un sourire désolé, avant de s'attaquer à son entrée, me laissant seul avec mes pensées, et ces nouvelles pour le moins troublantes. Jetant frénétiquement des regards vers la table des quatre jeunes hommes, et plus particulièrement sur celui qui semblait être le leader du petit groupe polémique, je pris la ferme décision de me rapprocher d'eux. Je ne pouvais plus envisager ma vie sans faire partie d'eux, par tous les moyens. Et alors que, buvant distraitement mon verre d'eau glacée, j'ancrai à nouveau mon regard dans _ses _yeux aux pigments chocolatés et au message indéchiffrable, un sentiment de sécurité se fondit en moi, se diffusant dans tout mon être, comme l'eau froide coulait à l'intérieur de ma gorge.

**FIN FASH-BACK**

Les portes s'ouvrirent en un glissement feutré, et je fendis la foule qui attendait devant, prête à bondir après le dernier passager sortie. Remettant mes écouteurs, avant d'emprunter un escalator pour sortir de la station, je fus surpris de voir qu'il ne pleuvait plus et que le soleil même perçait le ciel gris de nuages. Une douce chaleur m'étreignit quand je mis un pied sur le trottoir. Le temps serait doux aujourd'hui, après tout, l'hiver n'était pas encore là…

* * *

_  
POV Yunho_

Cela faisait quelques minutes que nous marchions le long de cette rue marchande, et le nombre important de passants ne nous facilitait pas la tâche. Les trois hommes marchaient à vive allure quelques mètres devant nous, bousculant par moment ménagères encombrées et hommes d'affaires pressés. Je les avais tout de suite remarqué en entrant dans le métro, et les avaient montrés à Junsu d'un signe de tête. Mon ami m'avait répondu affirmativement d'un regard, et la filature avait commencé, alors que Changmin et Yoochun partaient de leur côté.

Les rayons du soleil réchauffait mon visage, et j'eu envie d'enlever ma veste qui me gênait pour marcher, alors que nous ralentissions la cadence pour rester à distance de l'objet de notre attention. Soudain, Junsu tourna son visage vers moi, ses yeux bridés si expressifs me dévisageant :

- Alors, que penses-tu de ce nouvel élève?

Gardant un air impassible, je marmonnais, concentré sur la tâche que nous avions à accomplir :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ?

- Pour rien… Tu avais l'air de t'y intéresser, ce qui est plutôt rare…

- Il a débarqué sur notre toit comme ça, il y avait de quoi être étonné et intrigué !...

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais d'hier, au réfectoire. J'ai bien vu tout les regards en coin que tu lui jetais…Tu le dévorais plus des yeux que tu ne mangeais ton repas. Et si tu veux mon avis, il s'adonnait au même manège.

Je stoppai quelques secondes mes pas, irrité par les propos de ce petit sournois et le rire présent dans sa voix.

- Arrêtes, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

Puis, après une minute de silence pendant laquelle nous marchions, plongés dans nos pensées respectives :

- Tu es dans sa classe, non ? Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

J'avais parlé d'une voix nonchalante, mais je regrettai d'être allé si loin, en voyant les yeux de mon ami qui me fixa un long moment, un amusement attendris se lisant sur chaque trait de son visage :

- Oui, je sais comment il s'appelle. Mais je ne te le dirais pas. J'attends que tu le lui demande toi-même.

Ma voix grondante s'éleva alors :

- Junsu…

Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ma menace, car les trois jeunes hommes que je fixais toujours accéléraient, et nous les imitâmes. Tous les trois marchaient rapidement, leurs vêtements amples mais plutôt à la mode semblaient usés et mis depuis plusieurs jours, et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait leur front et leur nuque. Quelques personnes s'écartaient d'eux même de leur chemin, probablement inquiet de leur air peu commode, et je remarquai que l'un d'entre eux tremblait convulsivement… Secouant légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux, je fus tiré de mes pensées par l'exclamation de mon ami :

- U-Know !...

Ils venaient de tourner dans une ruelle sombre, dans laquelle nous les suivîmes, avant d'entrer dans un bar à l'enseigne en néon toujours allumée, mais dont la lumière tressautait faiblement. L'intérieur du commerce était calme et presque vide, néanmoins, les trois individus, après un signe de la main du barman, empruntèrent une porte dans le fond de la pièce qui débouchait sur un escalier, d'où filtraient un son assourdissant, mêlés de musique et de cris, de bruits de verres brisés. Nous descendîmes à leur suite, restant suffisamment à distance pour ne pas se faire remarquer, même si la probabilité que ce fut le cas était faible. La pièce sous-terraine était bondée de monde, corps sombres s'agitant au rythme de la musique, l'odeur d'alcool, mêlée aux effluves de différents tabacs douteux qui emplissaient la pièce obscurs de volutes de fumée enivrantes, était plus forte que toute autre odeur. … Je fronçai des sourcils, un homme couvert de tatouage, debout près d'un groupe de personnes bruyantes en bas des escaliers, venait de glisser dans la main d'un des trois individus un minuscule sachet opaque semblant contenir de la poudre, et au dernier qui fermait la marche, un paquet semblant contenir des objets, du matériel en fer et en plastique, l'obscurité et la distance m'empêchait de voir précisément, même si je me doutais de ce que les deux sacs devaient contenir.

Toujours filant les trois hommes qui s'arrêtèrent quelques fois pour saluer d'autres personnes assises à des tables ou encore interpeller quelques filles alanguis, nous fendîmes la masse agitées et en sueur qui se mouvait comme sous l'emprise de drogues délictueuses et étourdissantes. Je ne m'étonnai pas de trouver ce lieu en plein cœur de la ville. Les gens dont la vie n'était plus qu'une longue agonie, sans aucun intérêt, se réunissaient dans ce genre d'endroit pour s'évader, par tous les moyens possibles

Personne ne se retournait sur notre passage, nous étions invisibles à leur yeux aveuglés. Je me retournai à temps pour voir Junsu s'emparer au passage d'un verre sur le plateau d'un serveur à la chemise blanche sans manches et aux lunettes noirs, et s'apprêter à le porter à ses lèvres avec un petit sourire. Je déclarai d'une voix forte et autoritaire, avant que le bord du récipient n'atteigne sa bouche :

- Junsu !...

Mon ami leva des yeux suppliant vers moi, mais mon regard significatif était sans appel, et il obéit avec une moue boudeuse, posant le verre d'alcool à l'odeur aigue me faisant me demander quelles boissons encore plus fortes y avaient été ajoutées, sur la table d'un homme. Celui-ci le saisit alors d'un geste saccadé, sans être surpris le moins du monde ni sans se demander comment ce verre avait atterris là et il le vida intégralement avant de le reposer parmi les six autres verres qui se trouvaient déjà devant lui. Je pris un air réprobateur à l'attention de mon camarade, qui haussa des épaules, un regard tout aussi désolé qu'amusé en réponse.

- Estime-toi heureux si ce gars ne tombe pas dans un coma éthylique par ta faute. Ce serait tout de même un comble…

Junsu émit un rire discret, et il me suivit, alors que je soupirai en reprenant notre chemin, cherchant des yeux les trois individus qui entraient maintenant dans un couloir sombre au fond de la pièce, deux d'entre eux soutenait presque le troisième qui tremblait maintenant de manière incontrôlée, les yeux vides de toute expression à part celle du manque insupportable qui peignait ses prunelles d'une folie délirante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je marquai un temps d'hésitation en arrivant devant l'entrée des toilettes dans lesquels venaient de pénétrer les trois jeunes hommes. L'odeur était insoutenable, l'humidité suintait de partout, et la glace au dessus des lavabos recouverts de crasse était couverte de poussière et d'autres substances que je ne préférais pas connaitre. Une ouverture au fond donnait sur les toilettes à proprement parler, et j'échangeais un regard avec Junsu :

- U-know… Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul ?

- Xiah… Tu sais bien que non. …Xiah… Tu en as vu bien d'autres, et des pires !...

- Je suis fatigué, Yunho.

Le jeune homme en face de moi baissa la tête en soupirant, dissimulant son visage derrière la barrière de sa frange aux reflets d'un pourpre éclatant, et je posais une main sur son épaule :

- Je sais bien. Mais il le faut. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera la dernière fois aujourd'hui, je te le promets.

Mon ami m'adressa un sourire soulagé, même s'il ne croyait pas vraiment à me paroles, et à juste titre. Il me retint soudain par la manche alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la pièce aux cabines glauques :

- Yunho… Ne prêtes pas trop d'attention à ce garçon. Il est nouveau et je sais qu'il te plait, mais il y en a eu d'autres avant lui, et il y en aura d'autre après. Je te connais.

Je dévisageai Junsu en silence, ne comprenant pas tout de suite de qui il voulait parler, et ma voix étrangement calme alors que ma gorge était nouée s'éleva sans que je ne m'en rende compte, avant que je ne disparaisse dans ces lieux d'aisances repoussants :

- Non, Junsu. Je crois qu'il est le seul...

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, le lendemain matin, la sœur ainée de Jaejoong lisait tranquillement le journal qu'elle achetait tous les jours, en buvant un thé dans la cuisine familiale du restaurant. Journal de la ville où habitait dorénavant son petit frère, pour s'informer du quotidien qu'il vivait mais aussi et surtout par habitude, après y avoir vécut de nombreuses années.

En première page, au bas d'une petite colonne dans un coin, on pouvait lire la trouvaille funeste mais au combien banale de deux jeune hommes morts d'une overdose, alors que tous deux ainsi qu'un troisième individu, arrêté par la police et qui aurait été à l'origine du signalement, prenaient des drogues dures par usage de seringues dans les toilettes d'un bar à l'activité illicite.

**[ FIN DU CHAPITRE III ]**


	5. Chapitre IV

**[ CHAPITRE IV ]  
**

_POV Jaejoong_

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils n'étaient pas venus au lycée. Ce manque m'accompagnait partout où j'allais, dans le bus, dans la rue, dans les couloirs du lycée, en cours… La vie allait si vite autour de moi, le temps passait sans moi, et je restais des nuits sans dormir dans le noir de ma chambre. J'avais pourtant l'impression de fermer les yeux sur tout ce qui m'entourait, dans un sommeil perpétuel. Un appel de ma famille, ou une sortie avec Yong Sun et les autres m'éveillaient parfois pour quelques heures, avant que l'absence ne revienne m'envelopper de son étreinte doucereuse…

Ce jours là, j'arrivai en retard, m'étant demandé si je séchais les cours ou pas, un début de rhume me compliquant l'existence… Les jours n'était pourtant pas froid, mais plutôt de plus en plus humides, annonçant les dernières averses de l'automne avant le froid polaire et sec de l'hiver. Finalement, j'arrivais à 15h au lycée, séchant avec plaisir les deux heures d'éducation physique en début d'après-midi. Je me trouvais déjà dans la salle de cours quand ma classe entra, les joues rougies par l'effort des heures précédentes, et je me levai, saluant mes amis d'un geste de la main, pour présenter mon billet de retard à notre professeur de mathématiques qui entrait elle aussi pour une nouvelle heure de cours. Elle le prit avec un sourire compréhensif, et il faut bien l'avouer, m'excusa seulement parce qu'elle m'aimait bien, et non parce qu'elle y croyait…

Je saisis le billet qu'elle me rendit, et allait me retourner pour revenir à ma place quand je me figeai. Junsu venait d'entrer, se dirigeant lui aussi vers la prof. Il passa à côté de moi sans même m'adresser un regard, ce qui me glaça de l'intérieur, et je commandais à mes membres de me ramener à mon pupitre, mon poing froissant frénétiquement le justificatif serré entre mes doigts. Alors que la leçon commençait par le rendu d'exercices notés, un sentiment d'exaltation me réchauffa néanmoins : si Junsu était là, alors les autres, et _lui_ en particulier, était revenu.

A la sortie des cours, je m'élançai dans le couloir en compagnie de Yong Sun, Seung Hun, Min Soo et Heon Hin, qu'on dut attendre un moment car elle s'entretenait avec le professeur, soulagé de pouvoir souffler un peu. Nos éclats de voix résonnaient dans le couloir vide et éclairé d'une lumière blanche artificielle, alors que la nuit tombait rapidement. Soudain, une voix que je reconnus immédiatement éclata, plus haute et claire que notre brouhaha enjoué :

- Kim Jaejoong !

Je stoppai net, le cœur battant. C'était la première fois que Junsu m'appelait par mon prénom, et m'adressait même la parole, et je me demandais furtivement alors que je me retournai, tout aussi abasourdis que mes amis _« Si je me mets dans cet état quand Junsu m'appelle, dans quel état serais-je si __**lui**__ prononçait mon nom ?!... »._ Je repensai au début d'après-midi, quand il était passé près de moi sans même sembler remarquer mon existence…

Le jeune homme, une écharpe blanche nouée autour du cou, était immobile au milieu du couloir, et je m'approchai alors, sous le regard éberlué et suspicieux de mes amis. Je murmurai en arrivant à sa hauteur, serrant les lanières de ma sacoche dans ma main pour m'empêcher de trembler :

- Oui ?

- Tu n'aurais pas du partir comme ça, la dernière fois, tu sais. On ne t'aurait pas mangé, on n'est pas comme ça !...

Il émit un petit rire, et je me liquéfiais sur place. Ce qu'il venait de dire contredisait carrément les propos que m'avait tenu mes amis, que j'imaginais tout aussi stupéfaits que moi.

- Désolé, mais…J'ai été surpris.

- C'est ce que l'on a vu. Ecoute, pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner ? Je vais retrouver les autres sur le toit, je pourrais te les présenter.

J'eu du mal à avaler ma salive, cherchant mes mots. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, dont les mèches raides revinrent immédiatement à leur place après le passage de l'intruse.

- N-Non, je ne peux pas…Je dois aller à mes cours du soir avec mes amis. Je…

- S'il te plait. Tu as beaucoup fait rire Yoochun, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Il aimerait te remercier…

La gorge serrée, je réfléchis à toute allure… Que devais-je faire, c'était peut être ma seule chance de faire connaissance avec _lui_, de savoir son prénom, peut être était-ce Yoochun ?... De lui parler… De le regarder dans les yeux sans me sentir mal à l'aise et à l'écart. Mais la peur me retenait, m'emprisonnant de son emprise :

- Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas. Peut-être une autre fois.

Junsu me gratifia un long moment de son regard qui me sondait, avant de murmurer dans un souffle « Très bien », et de tourner les talons. Je le regardai s'éloigner, dépassé par ce qui venait de se dérouler, et lorsque je me retournai, ce fut pour constater que plus personne n'était là. Mes amis étaient partis sans moi, et je me convainquis que leur raison était le souci de ne pas être en retard aux cours particuliers… Je dévalai les escaliers le souffle rapide et sortis dans la fraîcheur du soir…

* * *

Il était onze heures du soir. Une petite lampe à pied éclairait faiblement de son halo de lumière le salon plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit. Ma besace trainait devant la porte d'entrée, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me changer en rentrant des cours du soir. Blotti contre le dossier du petit canapé, mes jambes repliées sous moi, je repensai aux quelques heures précédentes… Mon soulagement face aux sourires de mes amis qui m'accueillirent dans la salle emplie d'élèves fatigués de l'institution privée… La proposition de Junsu… Mon erreur. L'erreur que je ne parvenais pas à me pardonner, d'avoir refusé de le suivre…

Je soupirais, avant de secouer vivement la tête en gémissant, mes doigs posées contre mes tempes, dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre toutes ces pensées. Finalement, je me mis debout et parcourus la pièce pour me poster devant la grande fenêtre du séjour. Les lumières de la ville dansaient devant mes yeux, à travers la vitre qui me renvoyait mon reflet, ma silhouette dans mon pull sans manche à l'insigne du lycée recouvrant ma chemise blanche, et mon visage blafard aux yeux rougis de fatigue. Je souris à la nuit paisible.

* * *

Les jours suivants, je passai la plupart des pauses à harceler mes camarades, des élèves de ma classe à qui je n'avais même jamais parlé, pour connaitre les noms des amis de Junsu. J'attendais que celui-ci s'éclipse, pour interroger discrètement les gens autours de moi. Mais, comme s'il était interdit de parler du « groupe sacré », un silence indifférent me répondait. Finalement, Heon Hin eut pitié de moi, et finit par me prendre entre quatre yeux, un sourire exaspéré plaqué sur son joli visage effronté :

- Jaejoong, Jaejoong, calme-toi un peu ! Je vais te les donner, leurs noms, si c'est tellement vitale pour toi !...

La jeune fille avait la fâcheuse manie de se moquer de moi avec plaisir, mais je la laissais faire… Heon Hin ne semblait jamais me juger, et elle était la seule qui ne fasse pas une grimace ou un grognement de colère en entendant parler des quatre élèves auxquels je m'intéressais… Mes amis avaient du mal à oublier ma discussion avec Junsu, ce que je ne comprenais pas…

- Merci, Heon Hin.

Je la regardai dans les yeux, alors que les rayons blancs du jour éclairaient son visage maquillé légèrement. Elle m'avait fait assoir de force à son pupitre, contre la fenêtre, à l'écart des regroupements dans la salle de classe, et elle était penchée vers moi, ses bras prenant appui sur la surface du bureau.

- Tu connais déjà Junsu. Tu dois savoir à quoi ils ressemblent tous, tu a déjà dû les voir dans les couloirs, ou même à la cafétéria la dernière fois ?

J'acquiesçai et elle poursuivit :

- Le plus grand d'entre eux, celui qui a un visage d'enfant presque, s'appelle Changmin, Shim Changmin. Celui qui a un visage rond, et mature, des cheveux bruns plutôt ondulés, - il traine toujours près de Junsu, il n'est donc pas difficile à repérer-, se nomme Park Yoochun. Le dernier, c'est Yunho, Jung Yunho, celui qui est le plus apprécié par la plupart des filles… Il a vraiment une allure de dieu…

J'eu du mal à ne pas rougir. J'étais bien d'accord avec elle… J'avais fini par découvrir quel était _son_ nom, et je me le répétais, l'esprit ailleurs.

- _Merci, Heon Hin, tu es vraiment la meilleure des amies, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi ! _

Je sursautais en fixant la jeune fille, avant de m'excuser :

- Oh, pardon, je réfléchissais…. Merci beaucoup, Heon Hin.

Je lui souris sincèrement, et elle soupira, plus pour elle-même que pour moi :

- Ha là là…Comment résister à un visage pareil ?!... Jaejoong, tu es vraiment un monstre de la beauté !

Et elle me quitta en fulminant, pour aller se défouler sur Yong Sun, qui me lança alors un regard interrogatif de reproche qui me fit rire. Puis je reportai mon attention vers la fenêtre à côté de moi, contemplant la cour extérieure et le terrain de sport encastré derrière le grillage, à travers la vitre.

Les jours qui suivirent, je dus redoubler d'effort pour étudier et combattre la fièvre. Les nerfs à vifs ces derniers temps, j'avais pris froid, et ne me promenai plus dans le lycée qu'avec un masque blanc qui me cachait la moitié du visage. Je devais de plus faire face à une tension à couper au couteau quand je me trouvais avec mes amis et que Junsu débarquait, par exemple, dans la salle de classe. Le froid immédiat et instinctif que je pouvais sentir de la part de mes camarades m'entourait et me mettait à l'écart, sans que je ne comprenne… Finalement, au bout d'une semaine à boire des tisanes et manger toutes sortes de choses à toute heure sur les conseils de ma sœur, je retrouvais la santé, et délaissai le masque, respirant à nouveau avec plaisir l'air chaud de l'automne.

* * *

Une après-midi au temps gris, notre professeur du dernier cours de la journée étant exceptionnellement absent, et je profitai de cette heure de permanence pour travailler à la bibliothèque. Je venais de laisser Min Soo au bas de l'escalier qui menait au lieu de documentation, et je montai quatre à quatre les marches, avant de pénétrer dans l'immense pièce aux innombrables étagères qui dégageaient l'odeur si caractéristique des vieux livres tout comme des neufs. M'installant à une table circulaire au milieu d'un carrefour d'étagères, j'ôtai ma longue et épaisse écharpe ainsi que mon manteau, avant de sortir exercices, feuilles et stylos de mon sac. Puis je partis à la recherche de livres, une sensation agréable et paisible m'envahissant en parcourant les rayons des yeux. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je cherchais, un manuel d'histoire pour approfondir le cours que j'avais raté une semaine et demi auparavant, un livre de littérature japonaise, un roman pour rêver un peu… Je faisais parcourir mon index sur les tranches des livres, alors que je longeais une étagère. Je m'arrêtai soudain, attiré par le titre d'un ouvrage. Je le saisis, et l'ouvris lentement, me reculant pour venir appuyer mon épaule droite contre l'étagère opposée. Je lus les premières lignes, puis feuilletai quelques pages, m'arrêtant sur des passages que je lisais distraitement, les caractères défilant au fil de ma lecture…

Soudain, me sentant observé, je levai les yeux du livre en tournant imperceptiblement la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés, mais une expression impassible, distante, plaquée sur le visage. Je fus saisi par _ses_ yeux, ces grands yeux bridés et envoûtants, qui me fixaient dans l'ombre du rayonnage. Yunho se trouvait derrière l'étagère dans laquelle je venais de prendre le livre, et je pouvais voir son bras levé et sa main posée sur la reliure d'un ouvrage. Il était figé dans sa position, et je pouvais voir son visage entre l'ouverture que laissaient les livres et le plafond du rayon sur lequel ils étaient posés. Lui devait pouvoir me voir presque entièrement, et il semblait me contempler de ses yeux impénétrables. L'instant parut durer une éternité, avant que je ne fasse un mouvement pour refermer le livre.

Il continua de me regarder calmement, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, et je me retins difficilement de sourire à mon tour. Incompréhensiblement, je tenais à afficher un air presque belliqueux, qui se fissura dès que j'eu tourné le dos pour reposer le livre n'importe où sur l'étagère contre laquelle j'étais appuyé. Je revins vers ma table, sortant des rayonnages et marchant lentement. Je le sentis me suivre, comme au ralentis, avant que je ne m'asseye à ma table, et que je lève mes yeux vers lui tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son tour en face de moi, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, le visage tout aussi impassible que celui que j'avais tenté de me donner et qui maintenant ne reflétait plus qu'une interrogation timide…

Yunho me souriait paisiblement. Soudain, il se pencha en levant son bras au dessus de la table pour faire glisser vers lui un de mes cahiers, toujours sans un mot. Je me rendis compte alors que sa voix, que je n'avais jamais entendue, me manquait. Un besoin indescriptible me saisit, le désir de l'entendre parler, d'entendre chaque intonation de sa voix. Mais je restai muet, dans l'incapacité de lui poser la moindre question dans l'espoir de le faire prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une monosyllabe. Yunho lisait tranquillement l'étiquette dans un coin de la couverture de mon cahier où était écrit mon nom ainsi que mon numéro d'étudiant, avant d'ouvrir le carnet et de parcourir les leçons et exercices dont je l'avais noirci. Je me sentis gêné en pensant qu'il détaillait peut-être mon écriture…

Quant à moi, je m'affairai à travailler mes cours, concentré sur mes devoirs, alors que je rédigeais en essayant de ne pas trembler, le stylo étroitement serré entre mes doigts, la tête penchée sur le côté, les mèches noires effilées de mes cheveux touchant presque la table et gênant ma vue… Je ne savais quel spectacle je lui donnais, mais j'étais rassuré en levant quelques fois furtivement les yeux de voir qu'il me considérait d'un regard doux.

Nous restâmes ainsi sans parler, moi étudiant et lui me regardant, durant peut être une heure, la notion du temps m'avait quitté, et le ciel à travers les larges fenêtres derrière le rangés d'étagères était toujours aussi gris et clair que lorsque je m'étais installé.

En réalité, son regard me perturbait sans que je n'en laisse rien paraître. Ses yeux si intenses me contemplaient presque sans ciller, et j'avais l'impression de sentir la caresse physique de son regard sur chaque partie de mon corps qui n'échappait pas à leur inquisition, mes mains, mes bras, mon torse. Il me caressait du regard, et je pouvais sentir toute la passion qu'il y mettait à chaque seconde. Un mélange de douceur et de désir qui illuminait ses pupilles sombres et me paralysait atrocement. Je devais être affreusement pâle ou au contraire, écarlate à force de retenir ma respiration. Lui ne semblait pas remarquer mon trouble, ou peut être s'en amusait-il…

Soudain, une voix éclata à quelques mètres de moi, perforant le silence blanc qui nous entourait :

- Jaejoong ! Eh, Jaejoong, on a décidé d'aller au ciné avec les autres, tu veux ven…

La voix mourut sans pouvoir finir, et je tournai vivement la tête pour voir Seung Hun immobile dans l'allée, les yeux et la bouche ouverts en une expression de surprise, Yong Sun et le reste du groupe derrière lui. Mon ami se reprit et afficha un air neutre alors que je m'exclamai :

- Ha, Seung Hun !... Merci, c'est gentil, mais je dois encore travailler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il t'embête ?!

L'agressivité qu'avait mit Yong Sun dans sa voix alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi, et était stoppé par Seung Hun à sa hauteur, me choqua. Il regardait Yunho avec un regard effrayé et provocateur à la fois, mais celui-ci ne semblait même pas affecté par la présence de mes amis. Je répondis en secouant la tête :

- Mais non, Yong Sun, il ne m'embête pas. Il m'aide juste pour certaine matières…

J'eu du mal à soutenir le regard que m'adressa mon ami, je n'avais jamais vu cette lueur de colère et de mépris dans ses yeux… Sous les exclamations d'Heon Hin et de Min Soo qui me souhaitaient rapidement « Bonne continuation !... », mes deux camarades s'éloignèrent, tirés par la jeune fille, avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Je restai crispé quelques secondes, incertain quant à ce que je devais dire ou faire. Finalement je risquai un regard vers le jeune homme devant moi qui affichait toujours son air sérieux, et m'apprêtai à m'excuser pour cet incident, quand il me prit de court en souriant et en murmurant d'une voix chaude et distincte :

- Tu as besoin que je t'aide dans tes cours,_** Jaejoong**_ ?

Le fait d'entendre sa voix si près de moi, et l'accent prononcé qu'il mit en murmurant mon prénom me fit lâcher mon stylo qui rebondit sur la table en projetant des petits nuages d'encre bleu, et me laissa le cœur battant, pantelant. Je fixai un instant ces lèvres qui venaient de laisser s'échapper cette voix plus douce et attractive que n'importe quelle drogue, et le désir de dévorer ces fines lignes de chairs, de les mordre jusqu'au sang et d'en boire les plaintes, tout comme l'envie qu'il m'administre le même châtiment, me laissa songeur et embarrassé…

Je reportai mon attention sur mes feuilles sans lui répondre, comblé par le souvenir de sa voix.

**[FIN DU CHAPITRE IV]**

* * *

_Owari ~_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre V !_ ^-^


	6. Chapitre V

Bonjour à toutes (tous)!

Je reviens avec le chapitre V. Les choses commencent à être sérieuse, à partir de cet instant. ^^

_Museelo : Merci à toi ^o^ Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis déjà heureuse de lire ta review, même si c'est la première et peut-être la seule de toi =), je suis contente de voir que ma fic a été lue et appréciée (par toi en l'ocurrence ^^). De plus, ta review est vraiment très gentille. _

_Pour le titre, je reconnais qu'il peut être un peu bizarre lu tout seul... Et moi-même des fois, je me demande d'où je sors cette phrase/titre xD_

_Merci encore, pour tes compliments, et je suis toujours rassurée quand on commente positivement mes descriptions, c'est mon cauchemar, mes longues et répétitives descriptions.  
Merci ~__  
_

Voici donc le chapitre suivant, le prochain devrait arriver rapidement aussi, puisqu'ils sont tous écrits, je me dis, autant ne pas faire attendre les lecteurs et les poster!

**Annonce : **J'ai relu le règlement, et apparement les réponses aux reviews dans les pages ne sont pas autorisées, donc je demanderai aux anonymes de me laisser une adresse e-mail pour que je réponde plus amplement quand il y a question, ou tout simplement pour remercier un peu plus en détail ^^ Je compte sur vous!

**Annonce 2 :** Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bêta-reader é_è, donc pour l'instant, je vous demande pardon pour les fautes.

**~ Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~  
**

**

* * *

**

**[ CHAPITRE V ]**

_POV Jaejoong  
_

J'entrai dans une période particulièrement bouleversée, bien malgré moi.

Mes camarades firent comme si rien ne s'était passé quand je les retrouvai le lendemain de la scène de la bibliothèque, et je me demandai plusieurs fois si je ne m'étais pas fait des idées quant à leur animosité envers Yunho et ses amis en général… Pourtant, je ne pouvais nier le malaise qui planait, presque imperceptible, mais que je ressentais bien présent.  
Je ne revis plus Yunho avant longtemps. Les jours devenaient de plus en plus gris, et les interrogations notées tombaient comme pour préparer le terrain à la pluie. Les examens du mi-trimestre étaient proches, et je m'assignais studieusement à la tâche, travaillant jusque tard dans la nuit. Je ne pouvais me permettre de décevoir ma famille et d'échouer… Je ne pouvais briser leur fierté et leur confiance…

En cours, j'évitais autant que possible de me retrouver sur le chemin de Junsu et le saluais discrètement quand je ne pouvais faire autrement. Mes amis semblaient me surveiller, et me mettre à l'écart d'heure en heure, chuchotant entre eux, et se taisant quand je m'approchais d'eux…

Finalement, lorsqu'au bout du troisième jour plus personne ne m'adressa la parole, et me considéra froidement, seule Heon Hin me gratifiant quelques fois d'un sourire affectueux et désolé, je compris que la guerre avait été arbitrairement déclarée entre Yong Sun et la bande, et moi. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais perdre l'amitié des premières personnes qui m'avait tendu la main dans ce lycée me déchira, et je me résignai à leur indifférence, rongé par la culpabilité et l'incompréhension.

* * *

Je regardais la pluie tomber à travers la vitre, assis dans le bus qui me menait au lycée. Les innombrables gouttes contre la paroi de verre tressautaient sous les vibrations du véhicule qui roulait rapidement dans les avenues de la ville déprimée. Les gens marchant sur les trottoirs avaient sortis leur parapluie, et certains à découvert couraient pour rejoindre le porche à proximité, évoluant ainsi dans la rue. Un lundi matin pluvieux qui me fit penser que le ciel pleurait pour m'éviter d'avoir à le faire moi-même…

Rabattant la capuche de ma veste sur mon front alors que je descendais du transport en commun, je pris une inspiration et me faufilai entre la masse d'élèves qui attendaient devant les portes d'entrée et aspiraient la dernière bouffée de leurs cigarettes, interdites dans l'enceinte du lycée. Je pénétrai sans enthousiasme à l'intérieur du hall, avant de me diriger vers ma salle de classe, où plus personne ne m'attendait, à part peut-être l'enseignant, pour avoir la satisfaction de noter toutes les présences dans sa liste d'appel...

Sauf qu'il manquait toujours quelqu'un à l'appel, alors que les heures de cours se succédaient dans la monotonie : Junsu, qui n'apparut que pour l'heure d'anglais, et qui répéta ce passage furtif en cours tous les jours de la semaine par la suite. Je pensais alors que c'était peut être sa matière préférée, mais n'osais lui demander, surtout dans le contexte actuel… J'appris en réalité par les copies que nous rendit le prof à la fin du cours, accompagnées de petits commentaires incisifs, que l'anglais semblait être la seule matière pour laquelle Kim Junsu avait des difficultés irrécupérables, et j'eu du mal à retenir mon rire face à l'expression désespérée qu'il arborait en retournant s'assoir à son pupitre.

Le lendemain, à la première pause de la matinée, je parcourus les couloirs immaculés d'un pas vifs, ne faisait pas attention aux regards qui se tournaient sur mon passage. Je grimpai les escaliers du dernier étage de l'aile Est du lycée, et m'aventurai sur le toit, ouvrant mon parapluie transparent au dessus de moi. Il pleuvait toujours doucement, comme il continua à pleuvoir les jours suivants.

Je ne m'attendais pas à les trouver là par ce temps, mais je ressentis une pointe de déception qui me pinça le cœur en découvrant l'impasse vide. Me traitant d'idiot, je restai néanmoins debout face au grillage, la pluie percutant en une mélodie sonore les parois en plastique du parapluie. Je me sentais bien, pensant à Yunho, immobile à l'endroit où se réunissaient les quatre mystérieux jeunes hommes, plus attirants en vrai que la légende qui s'était formée sur eux. Je réfléchissais au rejet de mes camarades, ou « anciens amis », qui avaient déjà décidé de ce qui allait se passer au moment de cette exclamation qui s'était répercutée sur les murs du couloir et à leurs oreilles, ce « Kim Jaejoong » qui m'avait fait passer de l'autre côté, du côté où je n'étais plus leur ami. Je les avais trahis en étant l'objet d'intérêt de ceux qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter, de ceux qui se trouvaient au dessus, trop haut, sur leur toit de l'aile est, pour de simples étudiants comme nous.  
Je souris, offrant mon visage à la pluie froide…

Je revins à chaque pause, chaque jour de la semaine.

* * *

_POV Yunho_

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand je laissai mes amis dans notre petit refuge du couloir de l'aile est. Je me demandai si j'allais assister aux derniers cours avant le repas, légèrement lassé d'être resté dans cette petite salle à l'étage pendant des heures tout au long de la semaine… L'averse continue nous tenait éloignés de notre toit, et il n'y avait qu'en ces jours de pluie que l'on se rendait compte à quel point cette petite parcelle à ciel ouvert était importante pour nous.

Junsu était le plus souvent à l'étage, il ne prenait plus part qu'à un seul cours. La pluie le déprimait toujours, et dans ces cas là, il ne supportait pas de devoir rester enfermé des heures dans une salle de cours. Il nous accueillait alors avec un petit sourire fatigué lorsque nous entrions dans l'ancienne salle des professeurs à chaque pause, Yoochun se réfugiant directement dans ses bras pour une petite sieste…  
Jaejoong occupait à chaque instant mes pensées.  
Ma joie victorieuse en découvrant son prénom écrit en fins caractères noires sur son cahier… L'interruption de ses amis qui m'avaient volé ce nom exclamé dans le silence intime qui nous enveloppait…

Je tournai au détour d'un couloir, sursautant en manquant de rentrer dans un groupe de deux jeunes filles, qui poussèrent de petites exclamations, cachant leur visage rougissant derrière leurs mains. Je m'excusai rapidement avant de continuer mon chemin, évoluant à grandes enjambées, ma veste d'uniforme sombre ouverte nonchalamment sur ma chemise vierge de toute cravate réglementaire. Je repensais aux confidences que m'avait faite mon ami aux cheveux rouges, plus tôt dans la semaine : que Jaejoong était en mauvaise posture dans sa classe, mis à l'écart par ses camarades, et Junsu avait ajouté qu'il ne venait plus en cours aussi pour le protéger un minimum et éviter d'envenimer la situation… Je ne doutai pas une seule seconde que cette rencontre imprévue à la bibliothèque avait été, peut être pas l'origine, mais le fait décisif qui avait mené mon ange aux cheveux d'ébène à être abandonné par ses amis… Mais comme un lâche, je ne trouvai pas le courage de lui faire face à nouveau.

_- Dis, t'as entendu parler du nouveau ?_

_- Non, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Raconte !_

_- Il parait qu'il passe toutes les pauses sur le toit est de l'école depuis lundi, il y reste des heures sous la pluie._

_- Il est complètement dingue, ce type ! Mais il trainait pas avec la bande à Yong Sung ?_

_- Ils l'ont éjecté !... Il a du faire quelque chose de mal pour se les mettre à dos, Yong Sun et ses amis sont pas réputés pour être des gars qui prennent l'amitié à la légère…_

Je me figeai en regardant les élèves qui discutaient d'une voix animée passer à côté de moi, chacune de leur parole résonnant à mes oreilles comme si plus aucun bruit ne régnait dans le couloir bondé que ces mots prononcés parmi les racontars qui circulaient…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour avant que je ne comprenne la signification de ces propos, et que je m'élance dans le couloir, bousculant les gens sur mon passage. Non… Ce n'était pas possible…Il ne pouvait pas être là haut. Rebroussant chemin, je parcouru en courant les différents halls et couloirs, le cœur battant frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, la gorge serrée. J'arrivai au dernier escalier de l'étage, priant pour que cette rumeur soit fausse. Marquant un temps d'hésitation devant la porte ouverte sur la plateforme, porte ouverte que je n'avais pas remarquée quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Le son assourdissant de la pluie qui s'abattait dehors me parvenait, emplissant mon esprit, et je m'avançai sur le toit bitumé, insensible aux milliers de gouttes d'eau qui me trempaient déjà.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à l'impasse, d'un pas lourd, avant de me tourner et de faire face au jeune homme immobile devant le grillage, un parapluie tenu au dessus de lui par une de ses mains si blanche et fine.

Cette image fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine, faisant naître en moi une émotion indescriptible. La pureté de Jaejoong, debout dans son manteau et l'épaisse écharpe de laine emmitouflant son visage, défiant la pluie et le ciel gris m'éblouit comme la première fois où je l'avais aperçu sur ce toit… Soudain, je le vis tourner lentement la tête, une expression de surprise apparaissant sur son visage angélique. Ses grands yeux noirs me fixèrent un long moment, alors qu'aucun son ne parvenait à passer la barrière de mes lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Il se mit à marcher dans ma direction, s'arrêtant à une dizaine de centimètres de moi, avant de lever la tête et de me sourire. Je restai sans réaction, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce sourire, pourquoi il plongeait ce regard aimant dans le mien où seule une interrogation douloureuse régnait. Semblant prendre conscience de quelque chose, il fronça ses sourcils et leva son bras droit, positionnant au dessus de moi son parapluie transparent, nous protégeant tout deux de la pluie froide.

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, au risque de sentir mon cœur lâcher, j'attrapai vivement ce bras tendu, et attirai violemment contre moi Jaejoong, qui n'émit aucune résistance, trop surpris par la rapidité de mon geste. La tige de fer du parapluie entre nous, je le serrai dans mes bras, sa tête posée contre mon épaule, et sa main libre affleurant mon épaule et mon torse, son bras replié par l'étreinte.

- Yunho…

Il murmura mon prénom pour la première fois d'une voix étranglée, qui me fit presque perdre mon sang froid. Je le coupai, l'enlaçant toujours dans cette douce étreinte bien que maladroite, cela faisait des années que je n'avais agis de cette façon avec quelqu'un :

- Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes là tout les jours, seul sous la pluie ?...

- Je…J'aime être là, même si vous n'y êtes pas… ça ne fait rien. Je me sens comme dans un refuge et la pluie est apaisante… Je ne supportais plus de rester à l'intérieur de ma salle de classe, ou même dans les couloirs…

Je soufflai dans un murmure de reproche :

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à Junsu ? Il aurait pu te dire où on était… Il aurait pu rester avec toi…

Jaejoong ne me répondit pas, gardant le silence, se rapprochant néanmoins contre mon corps, si cela était encore possible. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, le bruit de la pluie nous entourant comme seul fond sonore et témoin de ce moment, anodin pour le reste du monde, mais pas pour nous.  
Puis, le détachant de moi, je l'entrainai vers l'entrée du bâtiment, et lorsque nous eûmes passé la porte vitrée et fait quelques pas sur le carrelage poussiéreux du petit hall, je lui demandai :

- Tu veux venir avec moi, que je te présente aux autres ? Tu veux rester ?

Mais Jaejoong m'adressa un bref sourire malicieux, avant de se dégager de mon bras qui entourait ses épaules, et de faire glisser sa main qui était accrochée à ma hanche dans mon dos, le long de mes reins, en une légère caresse qui me fit m'embraser :

- Non, je suis satisfait. Je vais retourner en cours, ça va bientôt sonner...

Il me planta là, dévalant rapidement les escaliers. Je souris, pensant qu'il devait être tout aussi troublé que moi, en remarquant le parapluie qu'il arborait toujours au dessus de lui, et qui gouttait sur les marches. J'étouffai un rire amusé, quand, alors que je me retournais pour pénétrer dans le long couloir vide et sombre du dernier étage, je l'entendis jurer et refermer dans un claquement sec l'objet protecteur.

Alors que je fendais la pénombre du couloir que je longeais, je me remémorai cette étreinte quelques minutes plus tôt, ce premier contact fut si facile, le bonheur et le soulagement m'avait envahi en voyant que Jaejoong ne me repoussait pas… Je n'attendais plus qu'une chose, le toucher à nouveau, pouvoir respirer encore le parfum de ses cheveux, et sentir la finesse de ses muscles contre moi… Je fis coulisser la porte de la salle des professeurs abandonnée, au fond du dernier étage de l'aile Est, avant d'être accueilli par des exclamations de la part de mes amis :

- Yunho !! Mais tu es complètement trempé !... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?...

J'avisai Yoochun et Changmin, qui se retournait pour me contempler avec un air interrogateur et amusé, assis tout les deux autour d'une table basse devant un jeu de go au plateau usé, tandis que Junsu était confortablement assis dans le canapé contre le mur, surveillant la partie. Je refermai la porte derrière moi sans répondre à leur interrogatoire, avant d'être saisi par une réflexion de Yoochun, qui me lança un regard narquois :

- Tu n'aurais pas rencontré un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et à la gueule d'ange, par hasard ?...

Esquissant un sourire, j'attrapai un coussin du canapé pour le lancer au visage moqueur de l'ex-américain, avant qu'une exclamation de reproche n'éclate dans la pièce :

- HE ! !...

Mais la voix n'était pas celle de Yoochun, de qui j'attendais néanmoins des représailles, mais du cadet de notre groupe, qui contemplait avec un regard horrifié le plateau dévasté de tous ses pions, le coussin étalé en travers. Junsu éclata de rire, bientôt suivis par le reste d'entre nous, à part Changmin qui se prit la tête entre les mains. Le jeune homme juvénile asséna soudain d'une voix cinglante à Yoochun :

- De toute manière, je gagnais et j'aurai gagné…

Avant de se prendre à son tour un coussin, qu'il renvoya vivement en pouffant de rire. La bataille commença... Je soupirai, exaspéré, devant cette scène de pure gaminerie, échangeant un regard avec Junsu qui, lui, considérait nos amis avec attendrissement.

* * *

_POV Jaejoong_

Le lendemain matin, l'aube s'était levée avec un soleil rougeoyant, qui illuminait les façades des immeubles et les allées des parcs d'une lumière orangée. Je m'étais réveillé plus tôt, une joie sans précédent logée au creux de ma poitrine lorsque j'avais senti les doux rayons de l'astre sur mon visage, alors que je reposais encore dans le grand lit de la chambre de ma sœur, dorénavant mienne, l'esprit toujours embrumé par le sommeil.

Il n'y avait encore personne dans la rame de métro qui me déposa au bas de la rue du lycée, et les quelques grand-mères qui allaient faire leurs courses de bonne heure au supermarché du coin me regardaient d'un air suspicieux et hautain, détaillant mon uniforme à moitié bouclé, les lunettes correctives aux montures noires rectangulaires, que je mettais rarement mais que j'arborais aujourd'hui, et le bonnet en tissus rayé gris qui plaquait mes cheveux contre la peau blanche de mon front et mes tempes alors que je passais à côté d'elles, un sourire aux lèvres …

Je me retrouvai sur _le_ toit quelques minutes plus tard, seul face à l'horizon du quartier, le soleil éblouissant agréablement ma vue après ces jours pluvieux. J'avais posé ma sacoche de cours contre le grillage, et restais immobile, respirant l'air frisquet du matin.  
Un bruit sur ma droite attira mon attention et je tournai vivement la tête, pas surpris le moins du monde de voir arriver Yunho, Junsu, et leurs deux amis à leur suite. Eux non plus ne parurent pas surpris de me trouver là, ni même gêné que je me sois ainsi incrusté dans leur lieu de prédilection.

Yoochun, que je reconnu immédiatement d'après les informations de Heon Hin, un léger froissement au cœur en repensant à mon amie, s'exclama à mon encontre :

- On dirait bien que les rôles sont inversés aujourd'hui !

Je lui souris en retour, alors que Yunho se dirigeait d'un pas plus rapide que les autres vers moi. L'objet de mon attention et de mon attirance vint se lover contre moi, me tirant une exclamation de surprise, alors que Junsu éclatait de rire, et que Changmin me gratifiait d'un sourire espiègle, obligé de baisser les yeux du fait de sa fine et haute taille.

Je ne réalisais pas encore à ce moment la chance que j'avais d'avoir été accepté par le groupe des « idoles » du lycée, en devenant au fil des jours un membre à part entière, à leur yeux tout comme aux yeux du reste du monde.

**  
[ FIN DU CHAPITRE V ]**


	7. Chapitre VI

Un grand merci à vous, **Louange**, **Museelo**, et tous les autres qui suivent cette fic ! ^-^

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!...

**~ Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~  
**

* * *

**[ CHAPITRE VI ]**

_  
Un mois plus tard._

Un événement tragique fit office de prologue au mois de Novembre, qui nous rapprochait considérablement de l'hiver, et de l'issue d'une tragédie à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

* * *

La jeune fille se tenait droite sur la petite marche marquant le rebord du toit. La façade était éclairée d'une lueur rougeoyante, le soleil était en train de se coucher et projetait son ombre en une longue étendue grise derrière elle. Les longs pans bleu marine de sa jupe d'écolière se soulevaient sous l'emprise du vent, qui balayait aussi ses cheveux châtain ondulés. Tout le monde avait déjà quitté le lycée, elle restait seule, tremblante et démunie sur la petite corniche. Ses sanglots se perdaient dans le ciel alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de souffrance.

Une silhouette évanescente était tapie derrière elle, ses contours indistincts, elle semblait être faite de fumées noires, mais avait la forme d'un corps… Soudain, une main apparut d'entre les volutes brumeuses, un bras qui se tendit derrière la jeune fille, et dont la main bronzée s'ouvrit à côté de son visage en larmes et blafard.

La main se referma sur le vide, en une poigne ferme, alors que la lycéenne peinait à retrouver son souffle entre ses pleurs et gémissements. Ses immenses cils noirs de mascara et mouillés de larmes tressaillirent.

L'ombre derrière elle disparut en un glissement de vent.

La jeune fille avança d'un pas chancelant, sa tête tombant en arrière sur sa nuque, alors qu'elle basculait dans le vide. Son visage garda la même expression de souffrance quand la tête heurta violemment le sol bitumé.

La silhouette du jeune homme, la capuche de sa veste dissimulant ses traits, demeurait immobile à quelques mètres du corps ensanglanté, contemplant le crâne ouvert de la jeune fille sur le sol, ses membres disloqués par la chute. Puis, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres, l'individu se retourna, et quitta le terrain d'une démarche paisible, levant la tête vers le ciel. Sa silhouette s'évanouit dans l'ombre du bâtiment derrière lui.

* * *

_POV Jaejoong_

J'avais bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts alors que j'analysais mon reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Mon corps rattrapait comme il le pouvait les longues nuits de veille à travailler pour la période d'examens mi-semestrielle ; et la retombée du stress, ces épreuves infernales terminées, me faisait me lever le matin plus fatigué que je ne l'étais avant de me coucher… Néanmoins, un sourire ensommeillé éclairait mon visage. Tant de chose s'étaient passées depuis un mois…

Arrivé au bas de l'immeuble, je traversai le hall et sortis dans la rue, happé par le temps frisquet. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux que ces derniers temps, devenu un membre à part entière du cercle très fermé du lycée. Je tendais même à avoir plus de succès qu'eux, ce qui outrageait terriblement Yoochun, qui ne manquait pas de me rappeler que je n'étais toujours qu'un petit nouveau et que je le serai encore longtemps. J'appréciais particulièrement le petit effet que faisait chaque fois mon entrée en compagnie de Junsu dans la salle de classe, un silence nous accueillant. De froideur, d'intimidation ou de respect, je n'en savais rien, mais mes anciens camarades me considéraient à présent de la même manière qu'ils considéraient Yunho et les autres.

Le métro était bondé, j'étais en retard. Mettant de côté mon impatience angoissée, je passai tant bien que mal les portes de la rame, bousculé par les gens, mais n'y prêtant pas attention, je me plongeai dans mes souvenirs. J'avais découvert avec un plaisir étonné l'appartement où logeaient, tous ensembles, mes quatre amis. Un endroit spacieux dans un immeuble plutôt aisé, d'où la vue sur la ville était magnifique. J'y passais du temps plusieurs fois par semaine, en leur compagnie, leur préparant des plats ; j'étais devenu par hasard leur cuisinier attitré, et Changmin me suppliait souvent de lui faire quelque chose à manger qui pourrait calmer sa faim insatiable.

Un autre avait un appétit insatiable, et j'avais le malheur d'être son met préféré. Yunho ne me lâchait pas une seconde, et passait parfois des heures, alors que notre petit groupe regardait un film sur l'écran plasma du séjour, à me fixer d'un regard brûlant. Yoochun ou Changmin finissait le plus souvent par nous demander de sortir tellement l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce devenait insoutenable…

Je soupirai, me réveillant à temps de mes pensées pour sortir du train, manquant de peu mon arrêt.

Un pressentiment désagréable monta en moi alors que je pénétrais dans le lycée. Parcourant le bâtiment, je vis des élèves en pleurs, d'autres la mine grise. Fronçant les sourcils, j'aperçus à travers les vitres du hall, du côté de la cour extérieure qui faisait aussi office de terrain de sport avec une piste de course peintes sur le sol et des paniers dressés de chaque côté, un attroupement près du mur. Il y avait des banderoles de sécurité, une ambulance, le gyrophare allumée dont la lumière rouge tournoyait, des urgentistes, des hommes en uniforme d'officiers, plusieurs professeurs et le proviseur du lycée.

Toute cette agitation grave me souleva le cœur, et faisait naitre en moi des souvenirs insupportables que j'aurai préféré garder enfouis à jamais. Un sentiment de malaise intense m'oppressant, je me dirigeai vers deux élèves de deuxième année qui regardaient aussi, comme beaucoup d'autres, en chuchotant. Les deux garçons se turent en me voyant m'approcher d'eux.

- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

J'avais murmuré ma question, si bien que je ne sus pas s'ils avaient entendu ou pas, avant que l'un d'eux ne réponde :

- C'est une fille de première année. Apparemment, elle se serait jetée du toit de l'aile Nord, là où il y a tout ce monde.

- Il y avait déjà l'ambulance quand les élèves sont entrés ce matin, personne ne nous a laissé approcher. C'est le concierge qui a trouvé le corps ce matin, elle est restée toute la nuit comme ça, à ce qu'il paraît.

Un groupe de filles aux yeux rougies s'approchèrent de nous, et prirent part à la conversation, en hoquetant :

- Ils disent que c'est un suicide. Elle aurait laissé une lettre entre ses chaussures, sur le toit, avant de sauter… Mais je ne peux pas y croire, je la connaissais un peu, Mitsuko, elle n'était pas comme ça… Elle était joyeuse. (1)

- Mais tu sais bien que ça ne veut rien dire, Lee Han. Tu voudrais que ça soit quoi d'autre, un meurtre ? Dans ce lycée ?... Il faut croire qu'elle était plus malheureuse que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

La première qui avait parlé éclata alors en sanglot, tandis qu'une de ses amies entourait ses épaules pour l'entrainer plus loin. Moi, j'avais la gorge serrée, mes pensées tourbillonnantes. Les cours commencèrent dans un malaise général, qui s'affaiblit au fur et à mesure de la matinée, notre classe ne connaissant pas particulièrement la jeune fille morte… Mais l'ambiance n'était pas des plus joyeuses, ce qui était pour le moins normal. Moi-même j'eu du mal à me lever de ma chaise pour retrouver mes amis, me demandant où avait bien pu passer Junsu. Il n'était pas venu en cours, et je n'avais pas été mis au courant. Songeant que ça avait peut être un rapport avec le suicide de la fille, mais ne voyant pas du tout en quoi, j'atteignis le haut des escaliers si familiers.

- Oh.

Je sursautai en me retrouvant face aux quatre jeunes hommes rassemblés dans le petit hall, surpris de ne pas les trouver sur le toit, et qui semblaient dans une discussion des plus sérieuses. Je remarquai leurs airs sinistres et inquiets, et cette vision me mit mal à l'aise. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Yunho, qui ne m'avait pas adressé un mot de bienvenue.

- Ha, Jaejoong !... Désolé de ne pas être venu te voir ce matin…

Je secouai la tête, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas important. Je n'étais pas rassuré. Yoochun avait la tête basse, comme si un poids pesait sur ses épaules, et Changmin semblait perturbé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Yunho ? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ?...

Junsu s'avança vers moi, le visage fatigué, me paraissant soudain si maigre dans son uniforme… :

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Une fille de première année s'est suicidée…

- Oui, je sais, j'ai vu l'ambulance et les policiers. C'est assez triste de voir…ses amis pleurer.

Junsu acquiesça à la suite de mes propos, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas leur attitude. Ils ne me disaient pas tout, et je le sentais si fort que je ne réfléchis à mes paroles alors que je demandai à nouveau :

- Mais vous la connaissiez, cette fille ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une telle réponse de la part de mon ami aux cheveux rouge qui s'écria en s'avançant :

- Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ?! On ne la connaissait pas, non, à part la croiser dans le lycée, jamais je ne lui avais adressé la parole. Et alors ? On ne peut pas être triste pour elle ? Ça te paraît si étonnant, si décalé ?!...

Je restai quelques secondes sans voix, avant de bredouiller, me sentant dans l'obligation vitale de me justifier :

- N-Non, ce n'est pas… ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que… ça a l'air de vous bouleverser. Je voudrais…comprendre.

Junsu continua de se rapprocher, arborant un air menaçant, me forçant presque à reculer vers la première marche de l'escalier, alors que Yunho élevait la voix pour appeler son ami, sans que celui-ci ne lui prête la moindre attention :

- Peut être qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, Jaejoong. Tu es donc si insensible à sa douleur et à celle de ses proches ?

- Bien sûr que si, j'y suis sensible. C'est terrible pour ses amis, c'est vraiment horrible pour sa famille. Mais si elle souffrait tellement, au point d'envisager de se tuer, alors je me mets à sa place et je me dis que peut-être elle est plus heureuse maintenant, que sa souffrance a cessé.

Ma voix commençait à monter d'un ton, pour moi aussi. Cette situation m'avait rappelé des choses oubliées par le temps, et j'étais fatigué nerveusement. Si Junsu voulait se défouler sur quelqu'un pour évacuer cette tension qui habitait chacun depuis ce matin, qu'il le fasse, mais pas sur moi. Mon ami me regardait à présent avec des yeux où miroitait une lueur indéchiffrable, tandis que les trois autres restaient figés derrière lui, dépassés par ce qui était en train de se jouer sous leurs yeux.

- Comment-est ce que tu peux dire ça ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? Qu'est ce que tu sais de sa souffrance, Jaejoong ?! Si c'est pour dire de telle chose d'une façon si légère, tu ferais mieux de n'avoir jamais appris à parler !

Vu comme Yunho me dévisageait, pétrifié par les propos de notre ami, et une inquiétude immense troublant ses yeux, ses muscles tendus comme prêts à se mettre en mouvement dans la seconde qui suivrait, je devinai que je devais être pâle au point de paraître sur le point de m'évanouir. Je m'écriai alors, regrettant presque immédiatement cette impulsion irréfléchie qui révélait ce que je ne tenais pas à dévoiler, mes paroles dépassant de loin ma pensée :

- Je ne te permets pas de me dire ça, Junsu !! J'en sais surement plus que toi sur sa douleur ! J'ai déjà fait une tentative de suicide, et je peux t'assurer que parfois je regrette qu'elle n'ait pas aboutis à ma mort !...

La gifle partit si vite, et s'abattit avec une telle force que je fus sonné pendant quelques secondes. Portant ma main à ma joue gauche qui brûlait déjà, je tournai un regard horrifié vers Junsu, des larmes incontrôlables montant à mes yeux. Je vis que Yunho arborait une expression choquée, de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ou de la gifle, je n'en savais rien… Mon ami me considérait si froidement que je crus hurler physiquement de douleur à l'intérieur de moi. Sa main était encore levée, comme prête à frapper une seconde fois.

- Comment oses-tu proférer une telle horreur ? Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais rien !!

J'eu un sursaut violent en le voyant lever le bras à nouveau, mais Yunho s'interposa, saisissant fortement le poignet de Junsu, l'arrêtant dans son geste. Je ne reconnaissais pas le visage de mon amour tant le regard qu'il adressait à son ami était meurtrier. Il déclara d'une voix menaçante, effrayante de par son calme et son autorité :

- ça suffit, maintenant. Jaejoong n'y est pour rien dans le suicide de cette élève. Il est bouleversé, lui aussi, comme tout le monde. Frappes-le encore une fois, et tu le regretteras, Junsu.

Le jeune homme se dégagea sèchement de la poigne de Yunho, son visage si doux normalement ne montrant qu'une furieuse et froide colère. Il souffla avant de quitter le petit cercle que nous formions et de disparaitre dans la pénombre du couloir derrière lui.

- Idiot…

Yoochun l'appela vivement en se lançant à sa suite, adressant au passage à Yunho un regard lourd de reproche. Moi, je restai immobile, ma main crispée sur ma joue, la gorge si serrée que je crus que j'allais m'étouffer sans pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Je gardai les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol dallé, ma vue troublée par mes larmes que je refusais de laisser couler. Je ne m'étais jamais disputé avec Junsu, comme avec aucun autre de mes amis. Découvrir Junsu dans cet état était anéantissant. Il m'était, à ce moment là, semblable à une rose, à l'agréable parfum et aux pétales incroyablement douces, mais qui pouvait soudain blesser, faire couler le sang par la piqûre de ses épines… Je regrettai amèrement de m'être laissé emporter, persuadé que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

_POV Yunho_

Je suivis des yeux Yoochun qui courait après Junsu, déjà engloutit par l'obscurité du couloir, avant de reporter mon attention sur Jaejoong. Figé dans la même position qu'il était au moment du coup que lui avait porté notre ami, il semblait ne pas vouloir esquisser le moindre mouvement, de peur que tout se brise et s'écroule autour de lui. Sa sacoche était tombée sous le choc, et je voyais ses mèches d'ébènes tressaillir devant son visage baissé. En réalité, il tremblait de tout son corps, et à l'écoute de sa respiration saccadée, je pouvais deviner qu'il retenait autant que possible ses sanglots. Les dernières paroles qu'il avait hurlé résonnaient encore à mes oreilles, et m'infligeaient une telle douleur, irréelle, que je repoussai avec force leur souvenir, n'acceptant pas d'en prendre conscience, de les comprendre et d'en réaliser le sens. Je les rejetai car leur vérité m'était insupportable.

Inspirant profondément, je m'avançai vers mon ange, me plaçant devant lui, avant de lever mon bras pour ôter avec douceur sa main crispée de sa joue rougie. Jaejoong releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux en moi, me laissant entrevoir toutes les émotions qu'il ne m'avait jusque là jamais montrées, dans sa pudeur. J'étais presque surpris de le voir si fragile soudain, son habituel masque de confiance et d'assurance me faisant oublier ses faiblesses…

Jaejoong se mit alors à bredouiller des bribes de phrases que j'écoutai attentivement, soutenant son menton de mes doigts pour l'empêcher de rabaisser sa tête et ses yeux pleins de larmes contenues :

- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas dire ça…Je suis désolé !... Junsu…Junsu...

Posant ma main sur sa joue que je me mis à caresser, je murmurai pour le réconforter :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jae, je suis sûr que Junsu ne t'en veux pas… Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Tout va bien se passer, tout le monde aura oublié avant demain, je te le promets.

Il baissa la tête, ne me croyant qu'à moitié. Je fis alors glisser mes doigts en esquissant doucement des signes indistincts sur sa peau pâle, de sa joue je descendis le long de sa gorge, de son bras, avant d'effleurer le dos de sa main, ajoutant à la légère caresse un sourire auquel Jaejoong répondit, calmé, alors que je glissais mes doigts entre les siens, serrant en une pression furtive sa main, avant de m'éloigner légèrement de lui.

Me tournant vers Changmin qui s'était mis en retrait, j'adressai un sourire de remerciement au jeune homme silencieux face à sa discrétion, et échangeai un regard avec lui. Il me signifia son accord en cillant une fois, avant de se diriger vers Jaejoong, ramassant sa besace et s'exclamant en mettant un bras sur ses épaules :

- Bon, je vais aller étudier à la bibliothèque, moi. Tu m'accompagnes, Jaejoong ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux de ténèbres me lança un regard, auquel je répondis en hochant de la tête, et il se résigna, suivant Changmin dans les escaliers.

- Changmin !

Mon ami s'arrêta, se retournant, Jaejoong continuant de descendre avant de disparaitre de ma vue.

- Passez à l'infirmerie avant, pour prendre de la glace à mettre sur sa joue, qu'elle n'enfle pas…

- Pas de problème, me répondit-il en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant face à mon visage sans doute inquiet, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Décidé à avoir une discussion avec Junsu, je me tournai pour entrer dans le couloir, partant à sa recherche. Je voulais bien admettre que la situation était critique, mais delà à frapper mon petit ami....

J'arpentai le corridor, avant de passer devant une porte ouverte sur une salle de classe. Tournant la tête pour y jeter un coup d'œil, j'aperçu mes deux amis à l'intérieur. Je revins brusquement sur mes pas, en silence, m'appuyant contre le mur à l'extérieur, penchant seulement légèrement la tête pour avoir un champ de vision correct sans être vu.

S'il y avait une chose que je ne supportais pas, depuis toujours, c'était de voir Junsu pleurer… Cette scène me noua la gorge, alors que mon ami, assis sur un bureau dans la pénombre de la salle de classe, les volets à moitié baissés laissant passer des rayons de lumière, pleurait en silence. Je pouvais voir ses épaules tressauter sous l'assaut de ses sanglots, un de ses bras levé devant ses yeux pour en essuyer les larmes, qui coulaient à flot. Heureusement, il était dos à moi, je ne pouvais apercevoir son visage…

Yoochun était lui aussi assis, en face de lui, sur un bureau qu'il avait rapproché pour être près de lui. Il était penché pour voir le visage de Junsu, baissé vers le sol, et il ne le quittait pas du regard, lui parlant doucement, des mots que je n'entendais pas mais que je devinais tendres et réconfortants. De ses mains il essayait les larmes du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, comme pour faire disparaître toute trace de douleur et de tristesse du visage d'habitude si insouciant, et il ponctuait chacune de ses paroles d'un baiser sur ses lèvres. Junsu finit par se calmer, sa respiration s'apaisant, et il releva la tête pour dévisager Yoochun qui lui souriait… Des questions se pressaient dans ma tête, je réalisai avec évidence que Junsu n'était pas en colère directement contre Jaejoong, ni contre moi, mais contre autre chose, dont je n'avais pas connaissance mais que Yoochun savait… Aussi, le premier qu'il avait blessé en giflant mon petit ami était lui-même…

Junsu descendit soudain du pupitre pour s'avancer et se blottir contre Yoochun, qui l'enlaça en soupirant. Ne me sentant pas autorisé à les observer plus longtemps dans leur intimité, je me reculai, avant d'être stoppé par le regard de Yoochun, qui me fixait à présent. Bien sûr, il avait senti ma présence depuis le début… Je fus rassuré de ne plus voir une once de reproche dans ses yeux bruns. Rompant le lien visuel, je repris mon chemin, quittant le couloir pour sortir sur la plateforme.

Pour la première fois, la lumière du soleil sur ma peau ne me procura aucune chaleur, sa lueur agressait même mes yeux… Je m'approchai du bord du toit, contemplant l'horizon de bâtiments grisâtres devant moi. Cela ne semblait pas haut, par rapport aux toits des buildings environnant, mais une si petite hauteur pouvait tout de même tuer…

Je montai sur la petite corniche, d'où avait sauté la jeune fille sur le toit de l'autre aile, me disant avec un dégoût certain de moi-même que j'étais soulagé qu'elle ait été amenée sur cette aile de l'école et non la notre… Tant de rumeurs couraient déjà sur nous, si une fille se suicidait de notre toit, je n'osais songer à l'effet que cela ferait… Aux questions sans réponse qui nous avaient assaillis à l'annonce de la mort de Mitsuko, victime d'un hasard malheureux qui l'avait fait prendre pour cible, s'ajouta les questions suscitées par la révélation de Jaejoong.

Mon ange avait tenté de se tuer…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quand, pourquoi, comment, m'imaginant des choses qui me tailladaient le cœur, et me donnaient la nausée. Il y avait tant de façons de mourir…

Les paroles de mon ange me poursuivaient encore et toujours, comme murmurées par le vent qui soufflait à cette hauteur, et la pensée de cet être merveilleux attentant à sa vie si précieuse à mes yeux me donnait envie de me jeter moi aussi.

**[ FIN CHAPITRE VI ]  
**

* * *

(1) Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi une élève d'un lycée coréen a un prénom japonais, « Mitsuko » ? C'est parce qu'en réalité, c'est une étudiante étrangère, elle vient donc du Japon.

_Ce chapitre soulève peut-être beaucoup de questions, mais le mystère sera résolu dans les prochains chapitres (VIII précisément, puis X. )_

_Merci d'avoir lu,_

_j'espère de tout cœur que vous avez apprécié, _

_et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le chapitre VII !... ^_~_


	8. Chapitre VII

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour! Merci à vous de continuer à suivre cette fanfiction. __J'ai vu que le chapitre précédent a fait naître pas mal de question (merci à toi, louange) , cette histoire n'est faite pratiquement que de ça xD Mais les réponses arrivent au compte-goutte (sauf que généralement, elles soulèvent de nouvelles questions ^^)... J'espère que vous aimerez jusqu'à la fin!_

**~ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ~**

**

* * *

**

**[ CHAPITRE VII ]**

_POV Jaejoong_

Finalement, Yunho avait raison. L'incident avait été oublié dès le lendemain, Junsu se comportant comme d'habitude à mon égard, avec sa gentillesse et sa désinvolture habituelle. L'idée de lui demander des excuses ne me vint jamais à l'esprit, après tout, j'avais peut être bien mérité la réaction violente de mon ami… Etrangement aucun ressentiment ne perdura entre nous, ce qui me soulagea au plus haut point…

Je redoutais que l'hiver s'installe, en repensant à tout ce qui était arrivé l'année passée, et à ce que j'avais oublié… L'hiver serait à jamais marqué par le souvenir de ce matin où je m'étais réveillé à l'hôpital, mais parents et mes sœurs en larmes dans le couloir, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, à part les traces physiques qui en restait, tel que…

- Kim Jaejoong !!

Je fus brusquement tiré de mes pensées par Yoochun qui m'appelait apparemment depuis plusieurs minutes. Assis à la table de leur cuisine, dans leur grand appartement, j'étais en train de lire mes leçons avant que mon esprit dérive et que mon ami me ramène brutalement à la réalité.

- Mmh ?... Murmurais-je sans même lever les yeux de mes feuilles. Je pouvais aisément imaginer l'air outré que devait afficher le jeune homme vautré sur l'immense canapé, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir et qui dépassait du dossier, tournée sur le côté dans ma direction.

- Non, rien.

Je relevai la tête, abasourdi, avant de déclarer d'une voix incrédule :

- A quoi ça te sert de m'appeler dix fois si c'est pour ne rien me dire ??

Yoochun garda le silence, et je soupirai, retournant à mon labeur studieux. Avant d'être une nouvelle fois interrompu par Junsu qui me sauta soudain dessus par derrière, me demandant vivement ce que j'allais leur faire à manger pour le dîner. Je jetai un regard vers la baie vitrée du salon, réalisant avec étonnement que la nuit était en train de tomber. Je repoussai Junsu, me soustrayant à la pression qu'il exerçait sur mon dos et mes épaules, tandis que le jeune homme s'asseyait à côté de moi.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Changmin ce qu'il veut, je cuisinerai ce qu'il te dira.

Mon ami fit une moue boudeuse, marmonnant qu'il y en avait toujours que pour le cadet du groupe, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré…

- Jaejoong, tu saurais pas où j'ai laissé mon…

- Quoi encore ? On peut pas travailler tranquille ici ?... Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi, j'ai besoin d'étudier pour réussir !…

Je me retournai vivement sur ma chaise, prêt à jeter un regard assassin à celui qui venait d'entrer dans le séjour et de m'interpeller une fois de trop…Avant de me figer, la bouche involontairement ouverte sur ma dernière parole. Yunho se tenait immobile devant la porte, la main encore posée sur la poignée, mais surtout torse nu, une simple serviette posé nonchalamment sur ses épaules. Je détournai brusquement les yeux, rougissant légèrement sous le sourire que je pressentais naître sur le visage du jeune homme aguicheur, même sans le voir.

- Oh, Yunho, tu cherche ton pull ? Il est là, tiens !

Yoochun extirpa de sous son dos un pull en laine à col roulé légèrement froissé, qu'il tendit au leader, accompagné d'une expression innocente. Yunho regarda posément le jeune homme pendant quelques secondes, avant de se saisir de son vêtement en secouant la tête et en fermant les yeux d'exaspération.

Moi, je lui jetai des regards en biais, tiraillé entre l'attente impatiente qu'il enfile le pull et soustrait à ma vue son torse musclé, et l'envie de garder cette vision plus longtemps… Finalement, mon petit ami se retira sans rien enfiler du tout, marchant en arrière sans se retourner avant de refermer la porte, croisant une dernière fois mon regard qui devait révéler tout le désir que j'avais pour lui en ce moment. Je secouai la tête, chassant toutes les idées qui me venaient à l'esprit et l'image divine qui venait d'assaillir ma vue, faisant abstraction du rire moqueur qui provenait de ma gauche, si caractéristique de Junsu.

Une question obsédante s'imposa à moi. Je n'avais pas entendu Yunho rentrer, et avait été surpris de le voir dans le salon en partie pour ça… Il avait disparu quelques heures plus tôt, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il avait quitté l'appartement sans un mot, et pendant si longtemps, sachant qu'il n'avait rien de prévu cette après-midi…

Un hurlement de surprise retentit soudain dans tout l'appartement, nous faisant tous sursauter, avant qu'un Changmin surexcité ne débarque dans le séjour, suivit de Yunho qui marchait lentement à sa suite, interrogatif, alors que le jeune homme se posait brusquement devant moi, déposant fermement un magazine ouvert devant mes yeux, sur la table.

- Tu nous avais caché ça, Jaejoong !...

Intrigué, je parcouru rapidement la page de la revue, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que Junsu s'exclamait :

- C'est encore un de ces magazines culturels auxquels tu es abonné ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de lire ça ?...

Changmin ne répondit rien, administrant seulement un regard perçant à celui qui venait de l'apostropher, déclarant pour que tout le monde entende dans le séjour :

- ça vous intéressera peut-être de savoir que Jaejoong a gagné la première place d'un concours internationale asiatique de musique, il y a deux ans !...

- Quoi ?!

Yoochun quitta rapidement son canapé pour venir se poster autour de la table, tout comme Yunho. Changmin poursuivit, fier de son petit effet :

- Ce n'est pas tout, d'après ce magazine, c'est un vrai petit génie comme musicien dans sa catégorie !...

Je repoussai la revue, avant de répondre aux questions dont mes amis m'assaillaient de tous les côtés :

- C'est vrai, j'ai gagné ce concours, mais delà à dire que je suis un « génie » de la musique…

- Mais tu joue de quel instrument ?

- Du violoncelle. Depuis que j'ai sept ans…

Je levai les yeux vers Yunho, debout en face de moi dans son pull noir à col roulé, Yunho qui me couvait à cet instant d'un regard si fier et si doux qu'une tristesse nostalgique m'envahie :

- Oui, mais je ne joue plus depuis un an. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je n'ai plus jamais touché à mon violoncelle…

- C'est dommage, j'aimerai beaucoup t'entendre jouer, Jaejoong.

J'ancrai un regard suppliant dans celui de mon amour, lui intimant intérieurement de ne pas me demander ça. Si je pouvais jouer pour lui, je le ferais sans hésitation, mais il m'était devenu impossible de retoucher à mon ami de bois depuis ma tentative de suicide, sans raisons apparentes, et je ne pourrais supporter de décevoir la personne que j'aime…

- C'est grâce au prix que tu as payé ton inscription dans notre lycée ?

Je répondis à Yoochun avec franchise, les pauvres moyens dont disposait ma famille n'étaient pas un secret pour mes amis, et ils se demandaient avec raison comment je faisais pour payer mes études :

- Non, j'ai fais don de mon prix au restaurant de mes parent. C'est mon père biologique qui me pait mes études au lycée, depuis un an. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu intégrer une école comme la notre.

Ma déclaration laissa un froid, un silence pesant dans la pièce. Les quatre jeunes gens affichaient leur surprise incrédule, et je me sentis gêné tout à coup de leur avoir annoncé cela sans préalable, avec autant de simplicité. C'était la deuxième fois que je laissais échapper une information importante sur moi qu'ils ignoraient… Yunho se mit à balbutier :

- Co-Comment ? Ton père…biologique ?...

Je baissai la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard sondeur.

- Oui. J'ai été adopté peu après ma naissance. Mon père ne s'est jamais manifesté à moi avant que je ne cherche à entrer en contact avec lui, même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, physiquement parlant. Et puis… il a soudain réalisé qu'il avait quand même un fils et qu'il avait une part de responsabilité, je suppose. Il m'a proposé de payer mes études, ce que j'ai accepté…

En réalité, « cet » événement l'avait fait réagir, sans doute… Mais je ne souhaitais pas reparler de ce sujet avec mes amis, surtout que Yunho ne m'avait pas encore demandé des explications quand à la révélation que j'avais faite quelques temps plus tôt et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il s'en rappelle…

- Oh…

Cette seconde révélation semblait les perturber plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Je refermai alors le magazine avant de leur sourire joyeusement et de m'exclamer en me levant de la table de la cuisine :

- Mais ne vous en faites, je vis très bien cette situation. Et j'ai une famille, qui m'aime et que j'aime plus que tout ! Enfin, peut être pas plus que tout…

Je lançai un regard discret à Yunho qui me sourit et qui, contournant la table, vint me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant à m'étouffer, avant de glisser un baiser dans mon cou qui me fit le repousser brusquement, rouge de gêne, mais un plaisir néanmoins bien présent à l'intérieur de moi.

Je m'esquivai de son regard sournois, m'approchant du plan de travail, déclarant d'une voix chevrotante :

- Bon, oubliez ça, la musique, mon père... Je vais préparer le dîner.

Trois exclamations de joie me répondirent, alors que je commençai à m'affairer devant les fourneaux.

* * *

Après avoir mangé avec eux, je décidai qu'il était temps de m'éclipser si je voulais pouvoir prendre le dernier bus pour rentrer chez moi. Alors que je marchais dans le couloir obscur qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée, je fus brusquement retenu par une main qui saisit soudain la mienne et me tira en arrière, avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Dans la pénombre, je fis face à Yunho, son visage tout près du mien. Avant que je n'aie pu prononcer quoique ce soit, il murmura d'une voix chaude mais autoritaire :

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me prends ainsi au dépourvu, Jae. J'aurai aimé que tu m'apprennes ces choses là avant, et autrement. C'est tout de même important, tu ne crois pas ?...

- Non, Yunho, ça n'a pas d'importance…

Son regard était dur, et je me sentais presque trembler alors que ses mains étaient posées contre mes épaules, me maintenant appuyé contre le mur du couloir. J'avançai mon visage pour venir effleurer ses lèvres des miennes, avant de reprendre, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres, satisfait de le voir fermer les yeux devant cette vision :

- Et puis, Yunho, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai tout de révéler de moi, si toi tu ne me dis rien.

Il m'adressa un regard interrogateur, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je le coupai :

- Ne crois pas que je sois aveugle, Yunho. Je sais que tu me cache des choses, que **vous** me cachez des choses… Mais je respecte ton choix de ne pas m'en parler, même si l'envie de savoir me tourmente de plus en plus…

Me dégageant de son étreinte, je remontai le couloir, avant de remettre mes chaussures et d'ouvrir la porte. J'hésitai à me retourner et finalement, quittai l'appartement sans un mot de plus. Ce dernier moment me laissa un goût d'amertume qui ne s'effaça que lorsque je parvins à m'endormir, dans le froid de ma chambre…

* * *

_  
POV Yunho_

La rue était noire de monde. Le temps s'était nettement rafraichi, mais cela n'empêchait pas les gens de sortir, emmitouflés dans leurs fourrures et leurs écharpes. Nous marchions tout les quatre, essayant de ne pas nous disperser à travers la foule. Je suivais Changmin, et Yoochun coiffé d'un bonnet noir qui marchaient devant. Je me retournais parfois pour vérifier que Junsu suivait bien… L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, et la lumière blanche de la journée me maintenait éveillé. Je dormais mal depuis plusieurs nuits, hanté par des rêves incompréhensibles… De plus, je n'avais vu que furtivement Jaejoong depuis ce soir où il m'avait quitté sur des propos ambigus…

Je soupirai, avant d'être hélé par Junsu derrière moi qui me demanda si ça allait. Acquiesçant, je lui souris et accélérai mon allure. J'étais tendu, une chose perturbait notre progression, et j'échangeai des regards entendus avec mes amis qui se tournèrent vers moi alors que j'arrivai à leur hauteur. Yoochun déclara, regardant ailleurs alors qu'on continuait de gravir la rue :

- Il n'est pas très discret.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Yunho, ça fait une heure qu'il nous suit.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?...

Changmin prit part à notre conversation, baissant les yeux sur le sol, avec un sourire amusé :

- N'empêches qu'on a tous remarqué sa présence !...

- Quelle présence ?

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement pour faire face à Junsu, nous arrêtant, abasourdis. Lui nous considéra, interrogatif, ne comprenant pas notre réaction.

- Junsu… Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que Jaejoong nous suit depuis qu'on est sorti ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un pourpre sombre, qu'il avait coiffé dressés en une légère crête, se mit à regarder vivement tout autour de lui, s'exclamant d'une voix surprise et insouciante :

- Quoi, quoi ?! Jaejoong nous suit ? Où…

Yoochun plaqua une main sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence, alors que Changmin ajoutait, avec un soupir de réprobation :

- Xiah !... Idiot ! Il ne faut pas qu'il se rendre compte qu'on l'a repéré !...

- En même temps, pourquoi pas ? Il nous laissera peut être si il sait qu'il est découvert…

- Non, Micky, je le connais, il n'abandonnera pas. Il est à bout, il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne saura pas…

Mes amis me regardèrent, une inquiétude planant au dessus de nous. Je me remis en marche :

- On continue, on va bien voir ce qu'il se passe. De toute manière, il finira par nous perdre de vue**.  
**

_POV Jaejoong_

Je me jetai rapidement derrière le mur d'un bâtiment, me retranchant dans une minuscule ruelle. J'étais vêtu d'un bonnet qui couvrait mon front jusqu'à mes sourcils, de lunettes de soleil discrètes et d'un masque blanc, parfait camouflage pour que l'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Penchant la tête au dehors, je vis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. J'allongeai un peu plus le cou, gêné par tout ces gens qui passaient devant eux et marchaient sur le trottoir que j'avais quitté quelques secondes plus tôt, me souciant de rester discret. J'ignorais les regards curieux que certains passants m'adressaient, et attendis que mes amis reprennent leur route. Je vis que Junsu s'agitait, avant d'être ramené à l'ordre par Yoochun, et je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Un nuage blanc se formait alors que mon souffle rapide s'échappait de mes lèvres et passait à travers le tissu du masque.

Je commençais à être fatigué de cette filature, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas abandonner. Je me remis donc en marche quand mes amis reprirent leur route, les suivant à une distance suffisante pour ne pas être repéré. Alors que je m'arrêtai au feu rouge devant un passage piéton, me haussant sur mes pieds pour ne pas les lâcher des yeux, je vis soudain Junsu quitter le groupe après un bref signe de salut, et se diriger vers l'entrée d'un immeuble, dont il poussa la porte sans même sonner à un interphone. J'étais très intrigué, me demandant qui mon ami pouvait bien visiter, et irrité d'être encore le seul à ne pas être au courant… Les trois autres, dont Yunho que je reconnaissais entre mille dans sa longue veste sombre, poursuivaient leur chemin, arpentant la rue bondée.

Alors que le feu clignotait de sa lumière verte de l'autre côté de la route, je m'élançai, soucieux de rattraper mon retard. Je foulai à grande enjambées les feuilles mortes accumulées sur le trottoir et qui pourrissaient dans les flaques d'eau, gardant toujours mes yeux posés sur mes amis. J'étais persuadé que l'issue de ma recherche était proche, et je ne me sentais pas même coupable d'espionner l'homme que j'aimais. Ils avaient maintenant presque une rue d'avance sur moi, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à les repérer dans la foule. Soudain, un groupe de collégiens en uniforme passa rapidement derrière eux, les dissimulant pendant un quart de seconde avant de s'éloigner, et je m'arrêtai quand je vis qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Je regardai vivement vers la rue d'en face, à l'arrêt de bus à côté, dans les vitrines des magasins…Yunho, Changmin et Yoochun s'étaient volatilisés…

- C'est pas vrai…

Je soupirai de découragement, m'en voulant de cette seconde d'inattention dont j'avais fais preuve, continuant néanmoins de remonter l'avenue, ralentissant mon allure. La déception m'envahit alors que je réalisai que j''avais été si près du but, mais qu'à présent, je ne pourrai probablement jamais découvrir ce que me cachaient mes amis. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de renouveler une seconde fois cette expérience, surtout si c'était pour aboutir à nouveau à un échec. Comme si j'avais omis le reste de mon environnement, obnubilé par mon objectif, le froid de l'air ambiant me saisit soudain et me fit frissonner. Je resserrai mon manteau contre moi, et avisai une station de métro deux rues plus loin. Je hâtais alors mon pas, désireux de rentrer au plus vite chez moi.

Sans que je n'y prête vraiment attention, j'entendis une ambulance arriver au loin et tourner au carrefour au bout du trottoir, et le son strident résonna à mes oreilles comme un fond sonore tandis que je continuais d'avancer, bousculé par quelques passants.

J'empruntai le passage piéton, tournant la tête en apercevant un attroupement de gens une dizaine de mètres plus loin, deux voitures encastrées l'une dans l'autre et le capot fumant, le premier véhicule ayant son pare-brise fissuré en une sorte d'immense toile d'araignée, et un vélo complètement tordu sur le bas côté. L'ambulance était là, et un urgentiste était occupé à tenter de réanimer un cycliste en sang sur le bitume de la route. Je ne m'arrêtai pas, loin d'être curieux comme certains, me disant que ce genre d'accident était décidemment bien trop courant en ville, mais je persistais à observer la scène de loin, traversant le carrefour où commençait à naître un embouteillage klaxonnant. Quelque chose attira soudain mon attention.

Quelque chose qui me coupa le souffle, alors que je parvenais presque de l'autre côté du passage piéton. L'instant parut durer une éternité, moi posant mon pied qui me semblait lourd tout à coup sur une bande blanche, et lui debout près de l'ambulance, les pans de sa veste soulevés par le vent comme au ralentie, le hurlement de la sirène enveloppant l'instant de son écho.

Yunho était là bas, et il croisa lui aussi mon regard, bien que je ne sache pas si il me reconnut et me vit même. L'incroyable puissance et l'infinie lassitude qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux chocolatés me glacèrent. Je ne le reconnaissais pas.

Le temps de ciller des yeux en amorçant un nouveau pas, et il avait disparut, comme quelques minutes plus tôt, si bien que je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé. Alors que je grimpai sur le trottoir d'en face qui devait me mener à la station, j'eu l'impression que mon cœur se remettait à battre après s'être arrêté pendant plusieurs secondes tant il pulsait vite. Je repris ma marche, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon manteau, mes pensées fusant à une telle vitesse que je ne pensais au final à rien du tout.

L'image de la scène restait imprimée sur ma rétine, comme une photographie, et mes lèvres tremblaient alors que je me demandai répétitivement « _Pourquoi ?_ ». _Pourquoi était-il là bas, au milieu de l'accident, comment avait-il disparut aussi vite ?..._

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je fus brusquement bousculé par un homme, qui marmonna un mot d'excuse en se reculant avant de passer à côté de moi, reprenant son chemin d'un pas rapide. Moi, je me retournai, suivant l'homme des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse happé par la foule. Sa haute taille, ses cheveux grisonnant, ses yeux bridés froids perçants, ses traits autoritaires, restaient ancrés dans ma mémoire, et tout me disait que je connaissais cet homme alors qu'il m'était parfaitement inconnu. Fixant son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait, l'altercation sans doute déjà oubliée, je voyais le monde tanguer autours du moi alors que je me tenais immobile au milieu de la rue. Cet homme… _Je le haïssais_. J'en avais la certitude, je ne le connaissais pas mais je le haïssais au point de vouloir le tuer.

Je portai une main à ma bouche, choqué par mes pensées et par ce sentiment violent qui montait en moi.

Des images défilèrent devant mes yeux, des sons résonnaient à mes oreilles, _le visage de cet homme, sa voix glaciale et méprisante… De longs et fins cheveux noirs agités par le vent… Une corde tendue sur un manche de bois ambré d'un instrument imposant se rompant dans un bruit sec…Un regard…Ce regard ?... Des pleurs et des plaintes contre le carrelage blanc… _

Je fermai les yeux, le souffle coupé par ces bouts de scènes qui me revenaient trop vite en mémoire, et je tombais à genoux sur le sol, respirant profondément d'un souffle saccadé, sans me préoccuper du fait que je devais gêner le passage. J'ôtai difficilement bonnet, lunettes et masque que je rangeais dans un sac à dos que j'avais emprunté dans le placard de ma sœur, étant plus pratique pour marcher aisément que ma besace.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai prostré ainsi, incapable de me relever…

_FIN POV Jaejoong  
_

* * *

Junsu marchait tranquillement, se promenant et flânant, heureux d'avoir fini son travail pour la journée. Il ne savait pas où étaient partis les autres, même si il avait bien une petite idée en passant devant le carrefour à la circulation perturbée, mais cela faisait du bien d'être un peu seul, il les retrouverait de toute façon dans la soirée à l'appartement…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rougeoyant offrait avec un plaisir évident son visage à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait entre les branches nues des arbres bordant le trottoir, et qui déclinait lentement. Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette abattue sur la pierre du trottoir. Il s'approcha, avant de reconnaître son ami et de se précipiter à ses côtés :

- JAEJOONG !...Jaejoong, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme prostré par terre, qui leva vers lui des yeux troublés et un visage blême. Junsu le prit par le bras, essayant de le faire se relever, mais le jeune asiatique restait immobile. Il demanda alors doucement à son ami, inquiet de le voir dans cet étrange état de choc :

- Jaejoong ? Jaejoong…Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es tombé ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement en l'entendant répondre. Il n'était pas dans un état critique, c'était déjà ça… Néanmoins, la réponse qui lui fut fournie l'intrigua et le mit mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé :

- Yunho…J'ai vu Yunho.

- Tu as vu Yunho. D'accord, tu l'as vu…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs semblait si troublé que Junsu se demanda un instant s'il lui avait bien dit la vérité, toute la vérité, et si son état avait un rapport avec eux, ce qu'ils faisaient et étaient… Il contempla quelques secondes son ami en proie à une détresse qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre lui-même, et, désireux de faire disparaître cet éclat terne dans ses yeux noirs, il serra Jaejoong contre lui, passant un bras dans son dos, et glissant sa main sur sa nuque sous les mèches ébènes. La peau de son ami était brûlante et en sueur, parcourue de tremblements. Puis, le tenant fort contre lui, il le souleva du sol, le forçant à se relever, heureux de voir qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi, tu es en train de prendre froid.

Soutenant Jaejoong, il se mit à marcher vers les escaliers s'enfonçant sous la rue et menant au métro. Parcourant rapidement la distance, il ouvrit son portable, un bras entourant toujours les épaules de son ami et composa un numéro, une expression particulièrement sérieuse plaquée sur ses traits :

- Allo, Yunho ?... -Vous rentrez ?...- Je suis avec Jaejoong là, je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, pas loin de la où vous étiez. Il ne va pas très bien, Yunho, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il n'est pas bien… - Oui, je le ramène chez lui, là, je devrais être devant son immeuble dans dix minutes, un quart d'heure. - Très bien, on se retrouve là bas.

Puis il raccrocha, avant de soupirer longuement. La décision avait été prise, c'était finalement le moment de la révélation pour eux aussi…

****

[ FIN CHAPITRE VII ]

_

* * *

_

_Une petite review? ^-^ Pour me dire à quel point vous me haïssez d'être aussi sadique et de couper mon chapitre sur cette situation anxiogène? xD_

_Je vous rassure, la suite est un long chapitre d'explications, qui j'espère ne vous perdra pas... Car la suite de l'histoire plaît ou ne plaît pas, et je m'en remettrai au destin._

_Donc, a suivre..._


	9. Chapitre VIII

_Je vous remercie, __**Marluuna**__, __**Louange**__, __**Museelo**__, pour vos reviews sur les précédents chapitres, j'espère que cette suite répondra à vos questions et ne vous décevra pas. Merci à vous d'apprécier cette histoire, ça me remplit de joie =D_

**~ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**[ CHAPITRE VIII ]**

**  
[ **Partie I **]**

_  
POV Jaejoong_

Quand nous arrivâmes près de mon immeuble, les trois autres membres du groupe attendaient déjà dans le hall. Je baissai la tête avant de passer la double porte vitrée, suivi de Junsu. J'étais terriblement gêné de m'être montré si faible et dépendant devant mon ami, d'autant plus que je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce moment d'absence et de panique qui m'avait prit dans la rue. Je ne voulais qu'une chose à présent, m'allonger et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, mais l'air déterminé de Yunho qui me dévisageait alors que je passais à côté de lui, appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, contrecarrait sans appel mes plans. J'entrai dans la cage de métal sans un mot, et attendit que tous soient à l'intérieur pour appuyer sur le numéro de mon étage. Je ne regardai personne, volontairement dos au miroir, tandis que mes amis derrière moi chuchotaient entre eux.

_- Tu dois lui dire, Yunho…_

_- Tu n'y pense pas, Junsu ! Il n'a pas besoin de savoir._

_- Mais regarde dans quel état ça le met !... _

_- Et tu penses qu'il sera dans quel état après ?!..._

_- Oh, Yunho, calmes-toi un peu. Junsu a raison, c'est le mieux à faire si tu comptes rester avec lui… Réfléchis un peu, s'il continue à nous suivre comme ça, sans savoir les risques qu'il court, il finira par se mettre en danger._

_- Imagine qu'un d'_eux _le remarque, et le prenne pour cible ? C'est ce que tu veux ?... Yunho…_

Ils parlaient à voix basse, rassemblés entre eux en un cercle serré, de moi d'après ce que je pouvais tout de même entendre. Sans me retourner, j'assenai brutalement d'une voix forte et dénuée de toute émotion, du moins, je l'espérais :

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'existais pas… J'entends ce que vous dites.

Un silence suivit mes paroles, avant que les bras de Yunho ne m'entourent. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce geste d'affection de sa part après mon attitude froide et distante, mais je le laissai faire, tellement mieux dans ses bras chaleureux et contre son corps que seul et isolé. Passant sa main droite sur mon visage, faisant basculer ma tête sur son épaule, il glissa sa paume fraîche sur mon front, soulevant ma frange brune, avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

- Regarde moi ça, dans quel état tu es… Tu es brûlant de fièvre.

Je rétorquai, les yeux fermés :

- Je ne me sens pas malade…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il me poussa doucement dehors, répliquant vivement, tandis que je les amenais devant la porte de mon appartement :

- Tu n'es pas malade, juste fatigué.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire, avant que le reste de nos amis ne se manifeste, ayant un peu l'impression d'avoir été mis à l'écart. Je les fis rentrer avec un sourire aux lèvres, leur conseillant de poser leurs affaires sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée et leur indiquant où se trouvait le salon, tandis que je me dirigeais dans ma petite cuisine. Je me préparai rapidement un grand bol de thé fumant, avant de pénétrer à mon tour dans le salon, constatant que mes amis s'étaient répartis un peu partout dans la pièce, observant chaque détail qui les entourait. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient jamais venus chez moi…

- Asseyez-vous, vous avez l'air d'avoir des choses à me dire, apparemment…

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, alors que je m'asseyais dans le canapé. Yoochun et Junsu s'assirent ensemble dans le fauteuil en face du canapé, se lovant l'un contre l'autre, Changmin prit place dans le pouf qui se trouvait à côté, émettant un petit rire en s'enfonçant dans la masse confortable comme si c'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce genre de siège, et Yunho s'assit, lui, sur la table basse, à quelques centimètres de moi. Mon petit ami me fixait, et je remarquai soudain qu'il s'était fait couper les cheveux, rendant son visage plus adulte et lui donnant plus de charme encore. Sa voix s'éleva en premier, alors que je portais mon bol de thé à mes lèvres, sans rompre le contact visuel :

- Déjà, est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as beaucoup inquiété Junsu, le pauvre avait l'air complètement paniqué au téléphone.

Je secouai la tête, répondant avec franchise :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je me suis senti mal, et je n'ai pas pu me relever… Mais ce n'est pas important, je vais mieux maintenant, c'est passé. Je devais sans doute être épuisé et affaibli par le froid et…

- Et ta petite filature ?

Je croisai le regard de Yoochun qui venait de parler, et qui me souriait malicieusement. Je rougis sans savoir que répondre.

- Vous m'aviez découvert… Je ne voulais pas vous espionner, c'était juste que…

- C'est bon, Jae, on ne t'en veut pas. D'ailleurs, tout le monde ne t'avait pas remarqué, Junsu, par exemple.

Le jeune homme en question tira la langue derrière le dos de Yunho, et j'éclatai de rire, encore gêné de m'être fait prendre dans cette situation ridicule.

- Jaejoong, tu m'as dit quand je t'ai trouvé par terre là-bas, que tu avais vu Yunho… Qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire par là ?

Je détournai mon attention de Junsu pour échanger un regard avec Yunho, qui me considérait attentivement et patiemment, une lueur d'inquiétude dansant dans ses prunelles, et je baissai les yeux, reposant le bol de thé chaud sur mes cuisses, mes jambes repliés sur le sofa. Les mots étaient si difficiles à faire jaillir de mes lèvres, que je dû m'y reprendre à trois fois, inspirant légèrement à chaque fois avant de finalement déclarer :

- Je t'ai vu… Dans la rue. Près de l'ambulance. Pendant une seconde…

Le silence pesant qui s'abattit soudain me fit me crisper, et je ne vis pas mes amis échanger des regards entendus. Je relevai mon visage vers Yunho, qui ajustait sa position, s'asseyant plus confortablement sur la table basse, et je soutins son regard d'une intensité rare alors qu'il murmurait calmement :

- Jaejoong, ce que je vais te raconter, j'aimerai que tu le crois, et que tu me fasses confiance. Tu ne vas peut être pas tout comprendre tout de suite, tu vas peut-être trouver cela irréaliste, mais je voudrais que tu ne m'interromps pas et que tu écoutes bien jusqu'au bout.

A mesure que ses paroles s'élevaient dans le salon, j'ouvrais de grands yeux malgré moi, oppressé par une attente et une angoisse désagréable. J'acquiesçai vivement, ne voulant pas le décevoir, et il me sourit tendrement avant d'étendre son bras vers mon visage et de caresser de ses doigts le contour de mon oreille, en un effleurement qui me fit lever la main pour saisir la sienne et stopper cette douce torture, tandis qu'il poursuivait sur sa lancée :

- Alors je te demande de bien te concentrer et d'ouvrir grand tes oreilles, car je ne me répéterai pas deux fois.

Je fis un signe muet d'accord, dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot sous le regard sérieux de mon amour. Il fit une pause, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, à la meilleure façon de commencer, avant de me révéler :

- Nous ne sommes pas comme toi, Jaejoong. Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu et moi-même, mais aussi des milliers comme nous

dans le monde, sommes différents. On a une fonction inconnue de tout individu, parce que ceux qui n'ont pas nos facultés n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Tu vois, chaque être humain vit aux côtés d'une chose très importante pour lui-même, une chose qui fait partie de lui et sans laquelle il ne pourrait pas vraiment vivre. Cette chose recèle toutes sortes de noms, en fonction des propres convictions de chacun. L'un l'appellera « âme », un autre « conscience », un autre encore « Moi » ou bien « essence »… En réalité, c'est tout cela et rien de cela en même temps, cette entité ne nous quitte jamais et grandit avec nous, elle est le reflet de nos pensées, nos sentiments, nos émotions, notre personnalité, elle est le reflet de nous-mêmes, et elle nous mène, nous accompagne à chaque instant de la vie. La plupart des gens ne la voit pas, seuls nous et nos semblables le peuvent. Si je devais te décrire cette chose, alors ce serait une petite boule blanche, lumineuse, qui gravite autours de toi, près de ton visage, et c'est le même petit astre pour chacun, toi, moi, les citoyens de cette ville, nous en possédons tous une.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, incertain quand à la réaction que je devais montrer, tiraillé entre le doute, l'inquiétude et l'incrédulité. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux de se tourner vers ma droite, discrètement, pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Cette information ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Yunho sourit en reprenant :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de la chercher, tu ne la verras pas. Mais je suis soulagé qu'une partie de toi semble me croire !... Donc, te voilà informé de l'existence des shells, c'est ainsi que nous les appelons entre nous. Mais tu ne dois pas comprendre ce que c'est que ce « nous ». Nous quatre, sommes devenus des être dotés de pouvoirs, dont tu ne t'imagines pas l'étendue, à peu près à la même période il y a très longtemps, ce qui explique notre amitié.

Ils nous ont été légués par des prédécesseurs, il n'y a que comme cela que l'on devient ce que nous sommes. Mais des milliers d'hommes et de femmes sont comme nous, partout sur la terre, par exemple Junho, le frère jumeau de Junsu, et sa petite amie. Mais il est important que tu comprennes que l'on ne nait pas ainsi, on le devient. Là encore, nos noms diffèrent beaucoup, entre « guides », « anges gardiens », « messagers », « récolteurs », « assistants », et il y même un important groupe de condisciples qui se surnommait les Innommés, car nous n'avons pas réellement de noms, nous sommes juste cela, des serviteurs de la vie comme beaucoup d'autres éléments.

Si tu veux retenir un nom officieusement officiel, retiens celui-là, « Innommé ». Concrètement, parce que ça doit te sembler un peu flou et surtout incroyable pour l'instant, nous avons donc la capacité de voir la shell de chacun, et cette capacité nous permet d'accomplir notre premier devoir, celui d'accompagner les gens dans la mort et de préserver leur shell.

Lorsqu'un homme est destiné à mourir, que ce soit de vieillesse, par suicide, meurtre, accident ou maladie, sa shell devient noire quelques jours avant sa mort. Nous savons ainsi quels sont nos « protégés », et nous pouvons intervenir. Généralement, nous sommes inconsciemment informés par nos supérieurs des différentes morts auxquelles nous devront faire face dans la journée quand le soleil se lève. Nous sommes ainsi prêts, et avec l'expérience, savons quand, où, et comment nos protégés finiront leur vie.

Mais il y des Innommés qui eux ne travaillent que la nuit, car les gens ne s'arrêtent pas de mourir quand le soleil se couche… La nuit est souvent bien plus éprouvante, et chaque nouveau Innommé se voit attribuer pendant les premiers temps de sa formation un travail de nuit… Une sorte de première épreuve pour éliminer ceux qui ne seront pas aptes à poursuivre toute leur vie cette tâche.

Aussi, nous avons nos sujets « désignés », c'est-à-dire que personne d'autre que nous ne peut s'en occuper. Si je sens que je dois m'occuper d'une personne A, Junsu ne pourra pas faire le travail à ma place et inversement, si je sens que je ne dois pas m'occuper d'une personne B, je ne suis en aucun cas autorisé à intervenir auprès de cette personne. Ce serait une faute très grave…

Tu dois nous prendre pour des meurtriers ou des suppôts de la mort, mais tu te trompes. Notre but est de récolter leur shell avant leur dernier battement de cœur pour les transmettre à nos supérieurs qui s'en occupent par la suite. Nous ne savons pas où elles vont ensuite, dans un paradis perdu, dans une réincarnation, une autre vie, nous n'en savons rien, la mort doit rester un mystère pour le monde des vivants. Nous savons juste que l'âme, la conscience de ces personnes qui auront vécu, est préservée et en sécurité, nous l'empêchons de disparaître, ce qui est plutôt une perspective positive, tu ne crois pas ? »

Là-dessus, Yoochun prit le relais, s'exclamant :

- Mais nous ne servons pas qu'à ça non plus, même si, c'est vrai, on passe le plus clair de notre temps à accomplir cette tâche.

Yunho hocha de la tête, avant de reprendre, relancé par l'intervention de son ami :

- C'est vrai, nous sommes principalement tournés vers la vie, l'individu et son intérêt. Par exemple, je peux devenir la pluie pour cacher au reste du monde tes larmes lorsque tu pleures, je peux devenir le feu pour réchauffer le sans-abri seul au coin d'une rue enneigée…

Junsu jusque-là silencieux et songeur, s'écria soudain, une étincelle de joie pétillant dans ses yeux :

- Vous ne trouvez pas que le don le plus incroyable que l'on a est de pouvoir voir les shells des gens ? Je veux dire, c'est tellement euphorisant de contempler une femme dans la rue et de voir une petite shell briller et voleter à côté d'elle, quand elle est enceinte. Ça me donne toujours l'impression de contempler la vie dans les yeux !

Yoochun répondit à son amant, en murmurant fiévreusement :

- Mon petit Junsu, c'est trop mignon, ce que tu viens de dire !...

Moi, je les regardai tour à tour d'un air interloqué, me demandant vraiment s'ils ne se moquaient pas de moi, mais respectant la promesse faite à Yunho, je ne desserrai pas les lèvres de mon silence. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas imaginer que Yunho puisse me mentir, pas même une seconde. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur moi, passant une main sur ma joue :

- Jaejoong, essais d'ouvrir un peu ton esprit, de ne pas te cantonner à la réalité, celle que tu vois tout les jours, si commune. Il y a une quantité de réalités…

Je baissai les yeux, buvant une gorgée de thé, rafraichissant ma gorge asséchée. Je ne savais plus que penser, alors je me concentrai de toutes mes forces sur la voix de Yunho, pendant qu'il ajoutait que leur statut particulier au sein des hommes leur conférait une vie incroyablement longue, et qu'ils gardaient à peu près le même âge qu'ils avaient le jour où le pouvoir d'un Innommé leur avait été légué, pendant un certain nombre d'années qui pouvait varier selon chaque individu, avant de vieillir, là encore plus lentement que la normale. Ce qui expliquait que Yoochun, Changmin, touts les quatre semblaient avoir le même âge qu'un élève en dernière année de lycée, mais qu'une maturité particulière se reflétait dans leur physique et leur façon d'être, leur donnant des aspects d'adultes…

_**POV Yunho**_

-… Tu sais, Jaejoong, en réalité, j'étais déjà ce que je suis maintenant bien avant que tu naisses.

Le jeune homme au visage encore marqué par son malaise de l'après-midi ne me lâchait pas du regard, écoutant attentivement mes paroles. Mais je pouvais voir ses mains soutenant son bol trembler imperceptiblement, et je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer toutes les émotions qui traversaient ses yeux. J'avais peur, peur qu'il ne comprenne pas et me rejette. Il ne serait pas le premier à éclater d'un rire blessant avant de me traiter de fou… On était tous passé par là, chacun de mes amis et moi-même, si souvent… Mais maintenant que je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière et que le compte à rebours était lancé, autant continuer jusqu'au bout. Si seulement l'issue de cette conversation ne me donnait pas l'impression d'être un condamné à mort qui marchait vers le nœud coulant qui devait le prendre !...

Voyant que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à poursuivre mes explications, Junsu prit gentiment la relève :

- Tu vas peut être mieux comprendre mon attitude ce jour là, Jaejoong, avec ce que je vais te raconter, même si je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes mon geste… Vois-tu, depuis quelques temps, notre situation s'est beaucoup détériorée…

Une forme de mal est apparue, due peut-être à un malaise et à une souffrance générale qui accompagne chaque génération d'Innommés… Comme Yunho vient de te l'apprendre, les gens destinés à mourir sont guidés dans leurs derniers jours par leur shell devenue noire. Il n'y a pas moyen d'y remédier, leur sort est… déterminé et ne peut se modifier, ce qui fait que leur mort est juste, et leur shell en paix. Mais cela fait plusieurs années que des Innommés, poussés par on ne sait quelles raisons, franchissent la limite qu'il y a entre toucher de notre main la shell du protégé pour lui faire traverser l'espace qui existe entre nous et nos supérieurs, et se l'approprier.

Ces anciens collègues qui ont franchi cet interdit sont appelés les Obscurs par nous autres, car il ne fait pas de doute qu'ils sont animés par un mal sombre qui les ronge et qui détruit la vie de centaines d'innocents. Au début, un Obscur se satisfait en s'appropriant les shells des personnes qu'ils doivent assister dans leur mission, car ils ont toujours la même fonction, nous étant impossible, pour nous et nos supérieurs, de savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus, et qui sont les Obscurs parmi nous. Ce qui rend justement la situation si critique... Mais au fur et à mesure, l'Obscur en question a besoin de plus, car il finit par se nourrir de ces petites lumières qui lui procurent d'avantage de pouvoir, notamment la capacité d'agir sur et contre le gré de l'individu, ce que nous, ne pouvons pas faire. Ils se mettent alors à mener des gens au suicide ou à créer des accidents en influençant leur cible, et rien ne nous permet de nous en rendre compte, car leurs victimes gardent jusqu'à la fin leur shell blanche… Tu comprends ? Mitsuko, la jeune fille qui s'est « suicidé » au lycée, n'était pas destinée à mourir, ce qui signifie qu'un Obscur a pénétré dans l'école. Voilà pourquoi nous étions si tendu ce jours-là… »

J'étais surpris de constater à quel point Jaejoong restait sans réaction à tout ce qu'on lui disait. Mais il m'était de plus en plus difficile d'écouter Junsu, et de rester dans cette pièce, à raconter des choses sans aucun sens à l'amour de ma vie, si longue fut-elle et si longue sera-t-elle. La douleur d'asséner ces vérités qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre à un être aussi pur et innocent que lui m'était insupportable, et la douleur, et la peur que je ressentais en ces si longues secondes me faisaient trembler de l'intérieur, si fort que je craignais que les tremblement ne se propagent à mon corps entier. La fin des explications approchait, et je repris la parole, souhaitant faire comprendre à Jaejoong l'importance de ce qui se jouait en ce moment :

- Jae, on ne peut pas t'obliger…à nous croire, mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas en sécurité avec nous. Les Obscurs sont nos ennemis, et même si nous ne pouvons rien contre eux, ni eux contre nous, car la sentence pour un Innommé qui tue de ses mains un autre Innommé est la mort immédiate, ils peuvent nous blesser par le biais des gens qui nous entourent. Si l'un d'entre eux te remarque, il lui sera très facile de te prendre comme sa victime, et je ne pourrais rien voir, ni faire quoique ce soit pour l'empêcher de te ravir ta shell et de te tuer. Surtout avec tes… antécédents, ce serait comme si c'était déjà fait pour lui. Tu comprends ?

Jaejoong acquiesça imperceptiblement, il semblait paralysé, et je regrettai d'être allé si loin. Ça ne me servait à rien de l'effrayer, il n'allait pas plus l'accepter ainsi…

- Mais ne crains rien, c'est peu probable qu'une telle chose arrive. Et puis comme tu es prévenu, si tu sens quelque chose d'inhabituel, tu peux nous en faire part, et on interviendra sans hésitation.

Je sentis mes amis derrière moi signifier vivement leur accord, ce qui arracha un infime sourire à Jaejoong, mais qui éclaira néanmoins son visage et me rassura un minimum. Désireux de finir au plus vite ce monologue aux allures de supplice, je fermais les yeux et inspirai une dernière fois avant de reprendre :

- Qu'est ce que je pourrais te dire de plus ?... Ha oui, ce n'est pas très important, mais il ne faut pas l'oublier. Même si nous sommes doués de certaines facultés, nous ne sommes pas immortels et nous ne sommes pas des surhommes. Il nous arrive comme à tout le monde de tomber malade, ou de nous blesser. Par exemple, il y a quatre ans, Junsu a passé trois semaine à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait attrapé une pneumonie, et par la suite il est resté un mois dans un fauteuil roulant, affaibli par la maladie.

Je me retournai pour échanger un regard avec Junsu, et vit que Yoochun avait la tête baissé et une expression fermée. Le souvenir de cette période demeurait particulièrement douloureux pour lui…

- Mais même si nous pouvons tomber malade, avoir un cancer ou même un accident, nous ne pouvons pas facilement mourir. Nos supérieurs font en sorte que nous survivions, et ils nous empêchent d'attraper des maladies incurables ou de nous mettre réellement en danger. Aussi, il nous est impossible de nous suicider, car même nos supérieurs ne sont pas en mesure de nous guérir après être passé sous les roues d'un train, ou de s'être tiré une balle dans la tête, par exemple. Ils entravent donc l'Innommé qui serait tenté d'en finir avec sa vie, car ils ne peuvent se permettre de perdre des êtres comme nous, et surtout nos shells.

Une shell est perdue à jamais si elle est toujours attachée à l'individu quand celui-ci meurt… Mais pour certains de nos amis, vivre si longtemps une telle existence devient trop douloureux, et nos supérieurs n'ignorent pas le désir de mourir de leur « employés », parfois. Ils nous accordent donc un seul moyen, celui de céder nos pouvoirs, nos « ailes » comme les appellent certains, mais ce n'est qu'une image, à un héritier, une connaissance, n'importe qui. Personne ne choisit vraiment de recevoir ces pouvoirs, tout le monde le fait sans réellement savoir, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, c'est comme ça… Dès qu'un Innommé lègue ses pouvoirs à quelqu'un, il meurt, dépourvu de ce qui le maintenait en vie depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, et il n'y a que par ce moyen qu'une shell d'Innommé peut être préservée, celle-ci rejoint d'elle-même les supérieurs qui leur accordent un traitement particulier par rapport à celle du commun des hommes… Bien sûr, il arrive toujours des accidents, où des shells d'Innommés sont perdues, la vie est si imprévisible par moment,… et c'est toujours une grande perte. Tout le monde fait comme si léguer ses pouvoirs étaient un acte de bravoure et de fidélité quant à la succession des générations, mais ce n'est toujours ni plus ni moins qu'un suicide, et personne n'en est à l'abri, c'est comme… »

- Arrête ! Arrête, s'il te plait… Tais-toi.

Brusquement interrompu, je levai les yeux vers Jaejoong, surpris. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient le long de ses joues pâles, et une expression de profonde colère tirait ses traits. Il semblait être en proie à trop de pensées pour en supporter leur poids. Soudain, il porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot et gardant son regard baissé vers le sol, alors que sa voix s'élevait pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de mon discours :

- Comme vous avez dû souffrir… Depuis si longtemps. Comme vous devez souffrir d'être confrontés chaque jour à tant de morts… Comme vous devez souffrir d'être si seuls, au milieu de tant de gens… Imaginer… ça m'est insupportable.

Jaejoong leva vers nous son visage baigné de larmes, ses immenses yeux noirs nous fixant sans sembler nous voir. Je crois que nous étions tous interloqués par cette réaction. J'avais la gorge nouée. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un réagissait ainsi à nos révélations, et je ne pouvais croire que Jaejoong s'_inquiétait_, et versait des larmes _pour nous._ A cet instant, j'étais convaincu que jamais plus je ne pourrais aimer un autre que lui, lui qui méritait plus que n'importe qui d'entre nous d'être considéré comme un ange…

Je sortis de mon état second en voyant soudain entrer dans mon champs de vision Yoochun, qui s'assit à côté du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, et le prit dans ses bras. Cette scène était si surprenante, Yoochun tellement réservé et distant d'habitude, qui ne donnait son affection qu'à Junsu, serrant dans ses bras Jaejoong, ses mains crispées sur la chemise immaculée de mon petit ami :

- Merci, Jaejoong. Vraiment, merci. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état pour nous, ou bien on va regretter de t'avoir tout raconté.

Le jeune homme rit entre ses larmes, essuyant ses yeux avec vigueur, alors que l'atmosphère de la pièce se réchauffait et se détendait incroyablement.

Le soulagement que je ressentais en réalisant que Jaejoong _croyait_ à nos paroles et les _acceptait_ sans nous poser plus de questions m'étourdissait, si bien que je crus que j'allais défaillir. Voyant mon désarroi, l'objet de mes pensées me tendit son bol de thé avec un sourire, murmurant en plongeant son regard dans le mien tandis que nos amis autours de nous discutaient joyeusement, tout aussi soulagés que moi :

- Bois... Après avoir tant parlé, tu dois en avoir besoin.

Je portai le récipient à mes lèvres, et fermai les yeux en sentant le liquide aux saveurs sucrée et amer couler le long de ma gorge. Je remarquai soudain que le soleil était en train de se coucher, et Jaejoong se leva pour aller allumer la lumière dans le séjour. Changmin et Junsu se levèrent eux aussi, suivis de Yoochun, déclarant qu'ils allaient rentrer, pour lui laisser le temps de considérer ces informations peu communes au calme.

- Tu viens, Yunho ?

Je me levai de la table basse, mais restai immobile, alors que Jaejoong et mes amis me regardaient, interrogatifs.

- Je vais rester un peu. Je vous rejoindrais à l'appartement plus tard.

Junsu haussa des épaules, tandis que notre hôte les menait dans le couloir, leur rendant leurs manteaux et leur ouvrant la porte. Finalement, les éclats de voix de mes amis qui réconfortaient à nouveau chaudement Jaejoong s'estompèrent et j'entendis la porte claquer.

Jaejoong réapparut sur le seuil du séjour, haussant ses sourcils en remarquant que j'étais toujours figé à la même place, ses yeux encore rougies. Il s'approcha, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le dossier du petit canapé en m'adressant un sourire ambigu :

- Tu auras fini par me dire ton secret, Yunho. Je pensais sincèrement que ça n'arriverait jamais, et que je resterai toujours dans l'ignorance. Ma réaction ne te déçoit pas ?

Je murmurai, me mettant à parcourir lentement la pièce, observant ce qui m'entourait :

- Ne sois pas stupide. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes une chose si surprenante aussi facilement… Je suis rassuré.

- Alors tu as vraiment des pouvoirs ?

Je pouvais discerner une once d'incrédulité dans sa voix, ce qui me fit sourire alors que je me tournais vers lui :

- Bien sûr. Tu n'imagine pas l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Je peux t'en citer quelques uns, comme me rendre invisible aux yeux du monde et même disparaître d'un endroit pour apparaitre dans un autre en une fraction de seconde, mais seulement sur les courtes distances… Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu n'avais plus de fièvre ? Je l'ai fait baisser, tout à l'heure, avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

L'air que prit Jaejoong à la suite de mes paroles, et sa rapidité à poser une main sur son front pour constater mes dires me fit rire, et je le contemplai d'un regard si doux qu'il se mit à rougir, et à reculer discrètement alors que j'avançai de quelques pas vers lui.

- Tu as peur de moi, Jae ?

- … Pas de toi, mais de ton regard lubrique.

- Hé !...

Riant sous mon exclamation réprobatrice, il contourna lentement le canapé, faisant glisser sa main sur le tissu avant de m'apprendre sur un ton de confidence :

- En réalité, j'imaginais toutes sortes de choses à propos de vous. Je m'étais mis en tête que vous étiez des vampires, qui suçaient le sang de vos victimes avant de déguiser leur mort en suicide ou accident. Mais ça ne collait pas, vous n'auriez jamais pu tuer quelqu'un… C'est à cause de ces livres que j'ai lu quand j'étais à l'hôpital, une série dont certains personnages principaux sont des vampires. Vous avez beaucoup de points communs, la prestance, le secret qui vous entoure, la sorte de supériorité qui vous écarte du commun des gens du lycée… Mais j'ai été stupide de penser ça… (1)

Le jeune homme à la peau blanche, presque indissociable de son vêtement immaculé, se tenait maintenant à quelques mètres de moi, l'air gêné et son visage baissé, ses mèches brunes me dissimulant ses yeux. Une tension palpable régnait dans la pièce, sans que je n'en comprenne la raison, et je murmurai d'une voix rauque, le silence de mon ange me devenant inconfortable :

- Et tu es déçu ?

Le regard que Jaejoong ancra soudain en moi, un regard sincère qui reflétait toute l'intensité du moment, me troubla jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur. Je n'y voyais pas de déception, non, mais une frustration cachée et un désir poignant, un désir qui me brûlait alors que ses yeux immensément profonds semblaient me dire tout ce qu'il ne pouvait mettre en mot.

Je parcourus la distance entre nous d'une telle rapidité que Jaejoong étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand je l'entourai brusquement de mes bras, maintenant mon emprise dans son dos en le serrant au plus près contre moi, et glissant une main dans ses cheveux, saisissant fermement sa nuque. D'une légère pression et en un quart de seconde, je fis basculer sa tête sur le côté, dévoilant dans toute sa blancheur et sa splendeur sa gorge, alors que Jaejoong respirait rapidement, ne saisissant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Je posais mes lèvres sur sa peau, doucement, attendant que mon corps obéisse à mes intentions. Je n'avais encore jamais utilisé ma puissance pour modifier une partie de mon corps. Sentant avec plaisir que mes canines s'allongeaient et s'aiguisaient rapidement, je souris contre le cou de mon ange, et glissai ma langue le long de sa peau de nacre. Jaejoong frissonnait sous mes caresses, et je le sentis se raidir sans plus s'inquiéter de ce contact froid et inconnu quand je posai mes dents contre sa gorge, le long d'une veine qui battait furieusement. Les pointes aiguisées et inexpérimentées percèrent sa peau avec douceur, et s'enfoncèrent seulement sur quelques millimètres, faisant perler des gouttes vermeilles, avant de se retirer aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient rentrées. Je relâchai alors mon petit ami, me redressant et le sondant de mon regard alors que Jaejoong ouvrait de grands yeux, ne semblant pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. L'instant n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais quelques secondes d'une telle intensité que je peinais à lutter contre l'épuisement. Je sentais déjà mes dents revenir à leur aspect normal et le sang à l'intérieur de ma bouche qui n'avait pour moi aucun goût ni odeur, disparaissait peu à peu. Jamais je n'en ressentirais le manque, puisque je n'étais pas une créature de la nuit.

Je vis Jaejoong porter une main tremblante à son cou, et effleurer de ses doigts sa peau, où il n'y avait déjà plus trace des deux petites plaies. Il retira sa main, l'amenant à sa vue, toujours aussi lentement, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant le sang au bout de ses doigts. Il me lança un regard d'incompréhension, tremblant et respirant de plus en plus vite, et je me rapprochai de lui, l'enlaçant pour le rassurer et murmurant avec un sourire mais un regard sérieux :

- Demande moi ce que tu veux, Jae, je le ferai, j'en ai la capacité. Je ferai jusqu'à l'impossible pour toi.

Mon ange ne me regardait à présent plus qu'avec une lueur fiévreuse tanguant dans ses prunelles ténébreuses, il passa ses bras autour de mon cou, se pendant presque à moi, et souffla d'une voix gémissante :

- Embrasses-moi.

Mon sourire s'agrandit suite à une demande aussi simple mais révélatrice de son état. Je penchai mon visage vers lui, déposant mes lèvres contres les siennes, fraîches et légèrement sèches. J'embrassai ces fines lignes de chaire, qui s'ouvrirent sous mon emprise, et je caressai bientôt la langue douce de mon ange, en un baiser passionné et maladroit. Jaejoong agrippait de ses doigts mes cheveux, intensifiant le contact, tandis que je suçais avec douceur ses lèvres entrouvertes, effleurant parfois sa langue de la mienne.

Soudain, je ne sentis plus de pression sur mes épaules, et Jaejoong se détacha de moi, sa tête basculant vers l'arrière, alors qu'il glissait presque délicatement vers le sol. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il venait de s'évanouir, avant de comprendre que toutes ces émotions en l'espace de quelques heures, en plus de sa fièvre passée, feraient tomber n'importe qui dans les pommes.

Je le soutins rapidement, et le déposai sur le tapis de son salon, soupirant d'inquiétude. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal à proprement parler, et il souriait même, ses lèvres rougies par le précédent baiser. Je caressai sa joue de ma main, esquissant un sourire, avant de le soulever et de l'allonger sur le canapé, rabattant une couverture trouvée par terre à côté de l'accoudoir sur lui. La nuit était tombée sur la ville, et après avoir éteint la lumière, je m'approchai d'une des grandes fenêtres qui offrait la vue sur la cité illuminée dans le noir… Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi, et de laisser Jaejoong seul dans son appartement et avec ses pensées…

Je passai la nuit chez lui, m'endormant sur le fauteuil alors que je veillais sur mon bel endormi, ma main soutenant ma tête lourde de sommeil.

* * *

**[** PARTIE II **]  
**

**FLASH - BACK**

L'aube éclairait faiblement son chemin alors qu'elle atteignait la station de métro. Passant une borne automatique, elle s'avança sur le quai, alors qu'une foule de gens attendait déjà, de tous côtés. L'air était doux, et la jeune fille leva son visage vers le ciel blanc, contemplant les hauts bâtiments derrière le dernier quai de la station en plein air. Une voix dénuée de tout sentiment s'exprimait à travers les haut-parleurs grésillant, donnant l'impression de n'être qu'une voix enregistrée, inhumaine. La lumière pâle faisait s'allonger les ombres des poteaux électriques sur les rails, ombres presque estompées… C'était l'heure de pointe, et un monde étouffant attendait derrière la ligne jaune. La jeune fille en uniforme de lycée regarda sa montre. Le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ses yeux immenses, semblant manger le reste de son visage à la mine grise, étaient fixés sur les rails du métro, et la voix du haut parleur lui paraissait lointaine.

La petite shell était noire à côté d'elle. Elle tremblait… Elle avait peut être un peu peur, mais c'était déjà décidé. Elle ne monterait pas une fois de plus dans ce train, elle ne supporterait pas une journée de plus. Elle essayait de ne pas trop penser, sinon elle ne pourrait pas avancer et faire ce pas de trop. Elle respirait profondément, peut être trop rapidement pour que ça paraisse normal, mais personne ne remarqua, personne ne fit attention. Elle était seule au milieu d'une cinquantaine de personnes pressées et enlisées dans leur quotidien aliénant. La jeune fille s'accrochait à la lanière de son sac en cuir pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Peut importe qu'elle ait peur, peut importe qu'elle gâche leur journée à tous, peut importe… Elle ne reculera pas, elle affrontera cette dernière souffrance, la plus douce peut-être…

Yunho attendait à quelques pas d'elle, dans sa longue veste terne aux multiples poches et lanières. Il l'observait de son regard sombre, intense, il ne bougeait, ne respirait presque pas. Au loin, il entendait le bruit caractéristique du train à grande vitesse s'approcher, venant de la droite, et la jeune fille releva la tête, le regard si déterminé que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher. Le sifflement approchait, il allait vite, trop vite, et ne commencerait à ralentir que dans quelques mètres. La lycéenne sembla prendre son élan, alors que Yunho s'avançait rapidement, se faufilant avec agilité entre les gens. Elle s'élança du quai, ses longs cheveux noirs volant derrière elle. Elle avait l'air d'une danseuse dans un saut gracieux, sa jupe et son manteau soulevés par le mouvement...

La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti, alors que Yunho s'approchait, invisible aux yeux de tous, de la jeune fille presque figée dans les airs devant les phares éblouissant du transport en commun. Une prestance et une maîtrise exceptionnelle se dégageait du jeune homme, concentré sur sa tâche, lui donnant l'air d'être auréolé de magnificence dans la lumière de l'aube. Se penchant, il leva son bras, attendant le moment propice, le dernier battement de cœur avant l'impact fatidique, puis effleura délicatement, une seconde seulement, la petite boule aux lueurs ténébreuses, qui disparut dans un halo intense de lumière.

Le corps de la jeune fille heurta de plein fouet le train, se disloquant dans des éclaboussures de sang avant de disparaître sous les roues qui freinaient déjà furieusement tandis que des hurlements d'horreur fusaient sur le quai. Yunho ne garda de l'instant que le souvenir du visage serein et souriant avant le choc. (2)

**FIN FLASH-BACK  
**

* * *

_POV Yunho_

Je me réveillai lentement, grimaçant en sentant mon bras endolorie. J'avais encore fait ce rêve, qui revenait si souvent hanter mes nuits sans m'apparaître clairement. Cette fois-ci pourtant, quelques fragments de songes me restaient… Les sons étaient tamisés et lointains, et les images floues mais je revoyais bien la rue illuminée, une douce mélodie semblable à un chant cristallin ou au soufflement du vent, des rires qui éclatent dans la nuit froide, une exclamation prononcée par une voix forte et virile derrière moi, et puis du rouge, que du rouge qui s'étend devant mes yeux, un pourpre sombre, éclatant….

Fermant les yeux et les rouvrant plusieurs fois pour me réveiller tout à fait, je me levai du fauteuil, avisant Jaejoong toujours couché sur le canapé, la couverture qui le couvrait ayant glissé par terre. Je parcourus du regard la pièce, la lumière vive du soleil l'illuminait, et je me demandai quelle heure il pouvait bien être… Des rayons éclairaient le visage de Jaejoong, profondément endormis, et je m'approchai de lui, l'envie sournoise de le réveiller en parcourant sa peau de baisers me tenaillant. Mais il semblait tellement apaisé que je restreint mon ardeur, et me contentai de faire glisser mes doigts le long de sa clavicule, sa chemise blanche largement ouverte par son sommeil sans doute agité de la nuit. Le jeune homme à la peau blanche et douce frissonna inconsciemment sous la caresse de mes doigts, et je me penchai, souriant malicieusement, avant de souffler légèrement sur la parcelle de peau délaissée par mes doigts. Jaejoong gémit de protestation, ne se réveillant pas pour autant, et se retourna dans le canapé, ses cheveux d'ébènes légèrement ébouriffés tombant sur ses joues et dans son cou. Finalement, je le laissai dormir, et me redressai avant de traverser le séjour et de sortir dans le couloir.

J'entrai ensuite dans ce qui se trouva être la cuisine, une petite cuisine claire et agréable. Farfouillant dans les étagères, je découvris dans un coin du plan du travail sous une étagère murale une cafetière noire avec tout le nécessaire à côté, filtre et café. Je mis la machine en route, partant à la recherche de tasses et de cuillers, que je finis par trouver dans un placard, et dans un tiroir en dessous. J'observai un instant mon reflet dans la porte vitré et réfléchissante du four à micro-onde, rajustant quelques épis de ma nouvelle coupe qui se rebellaient. Un bruit attira soudain mon attention, et je me retournai.

Jaejoong se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le plaid posé sur ses épaules et l'entourant, le visage encore tout ensommeillé. Il semblait presque démuni, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, pas vraiment conscient. Je le gratifiai d'un grand sourire alors qu'il murmurait, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté :

- Yunho ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?...

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu t'es évanoui hier soir, alors je suis resté pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Vu comme tu as dormi, j'espère que tu as bien récupéré !...

L'androgyne s'avança dans la cuisine, s'asseyant à sa table alors que je disposais une tasse devant lui :

- Ha…Oui, j'ai vraiment bien dormi. Merci d'être resté…

Je m'adossai au plan de travail, lui faisant face, alors qu'il jetait un regard vers la fenêtre de la cuisine d'où pénétrait la lumière imposante du soleil. Fermant les yeux en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il murmura d'une voix fatiguée :

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Dix heures.

Je sursautai alors en voyant Jaejoong se lever brusquement, s'exclamant en ouvrant des yeux affolés :

- Quoi, dix heures ? Mais, et le lycée … !?

- Jae, calmes-toi… On n'a pas cours aujourd'hui. Tu voudrais aller au lycée sept jours sur sept ? Ajoutais-je moqueusement.

Il m'adressa un regard penaud, avant de se rassoir, resserrant les pans du plaid autours de lui, murmurant une excuse dans un souffle. Je souris en pensant que je devais certainement le perturber dans son quotidien, ou alors, qu'il n'était vraiment pas encore réveillé.

Je surveillais la machine à café, observant de biais Jaejoong qui jouait à présent avec sa cuiller, et je le vis porter l'objet brillant devant ses yeux, discrètement, le dos de la cuiller tourné vers lui, et plus précisément vers son cou, comme s'il essayait de voir son reflet dans la surface argenté du couvert. Je murmurai alors sans le regarder, comme si de rien était :

- J'ai nettoyé pendant que tu dormais.

L'androgyne comprit immédiatement que je faisais allusion au sang qui s'était échappé de la morsure, la veille, et donc que je l'avais vu en train de vérifier, et il reposa brusquement la cuiller sur la table, embarrassé. Je me demandai si l'expression indécise qui régnait à présent sur les traits fins de son visage était due au fait que, peut-être, il se disait que tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un rêve et que c'était finalement bien réel… La machine ayant fini son travail, je fis glisser dans ma tasse le café noir, avant de me retourner :

_**POV Jaejoong**_

- Tu veux du café ?

Je levai les yeux vers Yunho, qui tenait déjà dans ses mains une tasse fumante. J'acquiesçai en silence, et il s'approcha de la table, la cafetière dans sa main libre, avant de verser le liquide brûlant dans la tasse qu'il avait posée devant moi.

Un sentiment de plénitude m'avait envahit dès l'instant où j'avais découvert mon petit ami affairé, dans la blancheur bleuté de ma cuisine. Yunho était si beau ce matin, que je me demandais si je ne rêvais pas, et même, si je n'avais pas rêvé cette soirée de la veille… Je m'éveillais doucement, me remettant du réveil brutal que je venais d'expérimenter.

Je m'étais réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt en sursaut, allongé sur mon canapé, manquant d'air alors que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur ne battait plus, ou se remettait à battre furieusement. Une sensation de vide immense, insupportable, m'avait pris durant quelques secondes, un vide dont j'avais le sentiment que rien ne pourrait le combler, avant que la sensation ne disparaisse, me laissant épuisé, comme à chaque fois. Je n'avais pas ressenti ce vide depuis un moment, et il semblait être revenu avec plus de force et d'impact… Mais ce n'était pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude…

Chassant de mes pensées ce réveil raté, j'entourai de mes mains la céramique de la tasse, sentant avec plaisir la chaleur piquer mes paumes… Ce moment me paraissait parfait, Yunho buvant paisiblement son café, appuyé devant moi contre le plan de travail près de l'évier, ses yeux aux nuances chocolatés me fixant avec tendresse, comme si cette scène était tout à fait normale. Je me dis intérieurement que je voulais bien qu'elle devienne mon quotidien… Je souris au jeune homme en face de moi en portant ma tasse à mes lèvres, faisant couler le liquide au délicieux parfum dans ma bouche, savourant cet instant.

La sonnerie de ma porte d'entrée éclata alors dans le silence, me faisant sursauter. Un sentiment de haine intense monta en moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Je me levai, déposant le plaid sur le dossier de ma chaise, avant de quitter la cuisine après un regard échangé avec Yunho. Je fulminai intérieurement, prêt à faire comprendre à celui qui venait de briser ce moment presque divin que sa dernière heure était sans doute arrivée, souriant sadiquement en imaginant sa petite shell noire trembler de peur alors que je m'approchais de la porte.

Je déverrouillai rapidement les serrures avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, menaçant de mon regard les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière et qui ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés alors que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement sur eux. Je restai figé quelques secondes avant de m'écrier en m'effaçant de l'entrée tandis que les trois jeunes hommes pénétraient dans mon appartement, me lançant des « Bonjour » enthousiastes, mais quelque peu suspicieux :

- C'est pas vrai, Junsu !...Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?!...

Mes amis n'avaient pas l'air effrayés par ma colère, qui se muait à présent en une exaspération douloureuse.

- _Junsu_ !...

L'interpellé se tourna vers moi, et me répondit en esquissant une moue boudeuse :

- C'est pas une façon de nous accueillir ça, Jaejoong. Tu n'es pas content de voir tes amis ?

Je ravalai les propos cinglants qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper de mes lèvres, et j'assenai d'une voix sans appel :

- Junsu, viens en au but, s'il te plait. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'avança dans le couloir, accompagné de Changmin et Yoochun qui venaient de sortir du séjour, regardant tout autours d'eux.

- Yunho n'est pas rentré hier soir. Et il a éteint son portable, alors on commençait à s'inquiéter…

- Vous auriez pu m'appeler au lieu de venir directement chez moi. Il est ici, vous n'avez plus besoin de vous inquiéter… Ajoutai-je en soupirant, résigné...

Junsu, qui continuait de marcher, se retourna en me lançant un regard offusqué, avant de s'adresser à Yoochun, d'une voix plaintive :

- J'en étais sûr, Micky, il est resté ici !...Toute la nuit ! On aurait dû l'obliger à rentrer avec nous hier soir !...

Je regardai sans comprendre mes amis alors qu'on approchait de la cuisine, Junsu semblait complètement paniqué et désespéré :

- Micky !... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui a pu se passer… Haaa, on aurait jamais du le laisser… Qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire ?

- Hé !!...

La voix grondante de Yunho s'éleva entre les plaintes de Junsu et les soupirs de Yoochun tandis que l'on pénétrait tous dans ma petite cuisine. Junsu sursauta vivement, avant de se glisser discrètement derrière son petit ami en voyant son leader qui était toujours appuyé contre le plan de travail, sa tasse à la main, et un regard belliqueux et autoritaire dirigé vers eux.

- Arrêtes avec tes insinuations, petit pervers. Je ne t'ai jamais reproché, ni même jamais cherché à savoir ce que tu faisais avec

Yoochun, alors je ne te permets de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Junsu rougit furieusement, moi aussi par la même occasion, alors que Changmin éclatait de rire, et que Yunho s'approchait pour ébouriffer sans rancune les cheveux pourpres de son ami de sa main libre.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants s'assirent bientôt à la table, mon petit ami se replaçant là où il était et qui semblait être devenu sa place attitrée alors qu'un sourire paisible se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Je restai debout devant la fenêtre, un peu dépassé par la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses, les rayons du soleil chauffant mon visage.

Je plissai des yeux en voyant Changmin lever la tête vers moi, et m'adresser un regard, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Je lui répondis par une expression d'interrogation craintive, à laquelle il répondit d'un sourire entendu, sachant que je saisissais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je fermais les yeux en soupirant, avant de me diriger vers ma cuisinière. J'entrepris de préparer un petit déjeuner conséquent pour mes amis, couvé par le regard de Yunho qui ne me lâchait pas un instant. Thés, petits gâteaux de riz, et même plats servis plus traditionnellement au repas de midi ou au dîner, Changmin émit une exclamation de satisfaction devant les mets que je déposai finalement sur la table.

- Ha, Jaejoong, y a pas à dire, ça change de d'habitude. Pourtant, on a besoin d'un petit déjeuner comme ça pour la journée qui

nous attend généralement!...

Junsu acquiesça en mâchant, avant de boire une gorgée de thé, et de me demander alors que je m'asseyais avec eux :

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu pense de tout ça ? Tu n'es pas trop perturbé ?

- Mmh… Non, pourquoi je serais perturbé ? Vous ne faites rien de mal, au contraire, je pense… que vous êtes vraiment incroyable. Vous prenez soin des gens, vous êtes là pour eux quand ils meurent, vous accomplissez vos tâches sans relâche… Je suis plutôt…admiratif, que perturbé.

J'adressai un grand sourire à chacun, désireux de les rassurer et de leur montrer mon soutien. Même si j'avais encore beaucoup de questions, et que tout ne me paraissait pas très clair, j'étais heureux qu'ils m'aient accordé leur confiance en me révélant un secret que personne d'autre ne savait, et qui m'intégrait finalement parfaitement dans leur groupe. Junsu avait presque les larmes aux yeux, et j'éclatai de rire, alors que les conversations repartaient de plus belle.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le cadet se leva, nous saluant, et je m'exclamai :

- Tu pars déjà, Changmin ?

Il sourit avant de me répondre :

- Eh oui, le devoir m'appelle. Merci pour le petit déjeuner, grâce à toi, la journée va me paraître plus facile.

Il sortit de la cuisine et je criai, en me levant et en me penchant vers l'ouverture sur le couloir, avant qu'il ne soit hors de ma portée :

- Bon courage !

Je l'entendis me remercier d'une exclamation avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque en se refermant derrière lui. Je me rassis et je reportai mon attention sur la table, et le groupe restreint qui restait. Yoochun avait l'air rêveur, et il murmura bientôt, ses baguettes levées dans les airs :

- C'est vrai que maintenant, quelqu'un pourra nous souhaiter une bonne journée et penser à nous au « travail »…

Je baissai mon regard sur mon bol de céréale que je tenais dans ma main, gêné, alors que Junsu acquiesçait avec un sourire. Cette nouvelle perspective semblait les remplir de bonheur, ce nouvel élément de leur quotidien leur donnant peut être l'impression de ne plus être si seuls… Je sentis soudain Yunho m'entourer ses bras, posant ses mains jointes sur mon torse, me faisant légèrement basculer vers l'arrière contre lui, qui était debout derrière moi, juste pour me signifier sa présence…

Par la suite, mes amis vinrent prendre leur petit déjeuner à mon appartement, tout les jours, rallongeant considérablement ceux que je prenais d'habitude seul en quelques minutes, avant que l'on parte au lycée ensembles ou qu'ils me laissent à l'entrée du métro.

* * *

En réalité, sans que rien ne laisse présager ce qui allait arriver, cette révélation qui semblait être pour tout le monde une fin, fin du secret qui planait sur les quatre jeunes hommes, marqua un commencement. Le véritable compte à rebours, impitoyable, venait d'être lancé, et la chute n'en serait que plus dure.

Il n'y a jamais eu de coïncidence, il n'y a jamais eu de hasard. Seul le destin nous guidait à travers la vie, et la tragédie ne laissa personne de côté.

**[ FIN CHAPITRE VIII ]  
**

* * *

(1) Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais je fais référence ici à Twilight. xD

(2) Peut-être que ça ne vous dit rien, mais ce petit flash back doit normalement vous ramener à la fin du prologue ! ^^

_**Disclaimer **__: Je tiens également à préciser que les « shells » ne sont pas exactement une invention de moi, je me suis inspirée d'un élément phare d'un roman jeunesse (__Les rebelles de l'Enki-Ea__, de Régine Joséphine), je me suis basée sur les « luzes » et me suis approprié ces petites choses qui sont dans ce roman des petites sphères de lumière, une luze est donnée à l'individu quand il nait, elle est connectée à l'individu mais elle a une vie propre, elle peut communiquer avec les luzes des autres, et montrer des images à son « propriétaire »… Les shells ne sont pas exactement similaires, mais disons que l'aspect et le principe restent proches. _

_Mais le nom Shell vient de moi, je ne me doutais pas à l'époque où je l'ai imaginé qu'il existait un mot anglais similaire qui veut dire coquille et qui correspond assez bien, en plus… ^^'  
_

_Bref, je vous remercie d'avoir pris de votre temps pour lire ce chapitre, _

_j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu, _

_et que je vous retrouverai au chapitre prochain !..._


	10. Chapitre IX

Bonjour à tous !

_Une nouvelle fois, je te remercie, __**Louange**__. Tes questions sont très pertinentes, c'est exactement celles que l'on doit se poser lorsqu'on appréhende l'histoire ! Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir y répondre, ou du moins, pas dans l'immédiat xD_

_*Toute contente* Merci à toi, **Noxie** (mignon pseudo ^^). Lire ta review m'a ravie ! Je suis contente que tu aime. Quant à tes inquiétudes…Et bien, cette fic est une deathfic, je l'ai indiqué au début, donc, il y a des chances pour qu'il y ait une mort. Mais étrangement, je ne suis pas attristée par ma fin xD_

_^w^ Un lemon ? Je suis sincèrement désolée, je le déplore moi-même, mais je suis terriblement prude *rire --'*, alors s'il y a un lemon dans cette fic…Et bien ce sera un lemon ultra vague et allusif mais certainement pas détaillé (genre le début, et le réveil après xD). Bref, je te laisse aviser par toi-même ^^ _

_J'espère avoir de nouveau commentaires de toi à l'avenir !  
_

Voici donc le chapitre IX !

Je ne sais pas si c'est un défaut que je poste si rapidement mes chapitres, presque un tous les jours v_v', mais comme cette fanfiction est déjà écrite et achevée, j'ai du mal à attendre pour la poster, et je me dis que c'est mieux de ne pas faire attendre les lecteurs ^^

Indication : Ce chapitre voit s'alterner fréquemment le point de vue de Yunho et celui de Jaejoong, ça change un peu sans cesse, je suis désolée, c'est peut-être inconfortable pour la lecture...Je vous préviens donc ^_~ Ne survolez pas sans les voir les _POV Yunho_ et _POV Jaejoong_, surtout...

* * *

~ Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! ~

* * *

**[ CHAPITRE IX ]**

_  
POV Jaejoong_

La routine avait repris son court, et je me rendais avec plaisir au lycée. Le froid devenait de plus en plus intense chaque jour, rendant l'hiver si proche que l'on pouvait presque le toucher de la main. Les appels de mes sœurs, et de mes parents étaient aussi de plus en plus fréquents. Cette période ramenait à la surface des souvenirs sombres qui les rendaient attentionnés envers moi.

Les cours se succédaient, mais je faisais face à l'absence répétitive de mes amis avec moins d'inquiétude et de questionnements sans fin qu'avant, puisque désormais je _savais._ Tout me semblait alors plus léger, et le sentiment de sécurité qu'ils me donnaient tous, chacun d'eux, me rendait l'existence plus agréable que passé un temps…

Ce jour là, je fus stoppé dans mon élan, alors que je pénétrais dans un hall de l'école, par une vision qui me parut si étrange qu'elle me hanta longtemps par la suite, mais pas pour les même raisons. Yunho et Changmin étaient en train de discuter joyeusement avec une jeune fille à la longue chevelure auburn soyeuse et aux grands yeux clairs innocents, et la conversation animée attirait des regards de toute part. Pourtant, Yunho m'avait appris un jour qu'ils n'étaient pas si asociaux qu'ils l'étaient aux yeux du reste du monde, mais qu'ils avaient aussi quelques connaissances au sein du lycée, dans leur classe ou autres ; pas d'amitiés grandiloquentes qu'ils étalaient comme la plupart des lycéens le faisaient, mais des gens sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter un minimum…

Me rapprochant discrètement et me plaçant derrière une rangée de casiers, j'écoutai distraitement mes amis, me répétant que je n'étais pas jaloux, mais seulement curieux. Cette fille ne faisait apparemment pas partie de leur classe, mais Yunho semblait l'apprécier, ses yeux affectueux et protecteurs ne pouvaient me mentir. Vu la façon dont il lui parlait, il semblait s'adresser plutôt à une petite sœur qu'à une prétendante, ce qui me fit sourire. Le rôle de grand frère lui allait parfaitement.

Changmin, par contre, dévorait la jeune fille des yeux, baissant son visage d'ange timide vers elle, avec son éternel style de parfait étudiant. Il est vrai que Junsu et les autres charriaient souvent le plus jeune d'entre eux avec sa timidité envers les filles, quand celui-ci se plaignait d'être coincé entre deux couples « ventousés », et que lui était seul. Je me souvins soudain qu'il avait été question plusieurs fois d'une fille de troisième année faisant partie de l'équipe scientifique du lycée et qui semblait beaucoup intéresser le cadet, et je me demandai curieusement s'il se pouvait que ce soit elle.

D'après le peu que je parvenais à entendre, mon petit ami essayait de faire comprendre implicitement à la jeune fille qu'elle ne laissait pas Changmin indifférent, ce par quoi elle répondait par des éclats de rire, les joues rosies, sans signifier exactement ce qu'elle en pensait. Finalement les trois jeunes gens se séparèrent, Yunho serrant furtivement dans ses bras la jeune fille, s'attirant les foudres de Changmin qui lui administra un regard buté de reproche, et la petite asiatique quitta le hall en leur souriant, avant de rejoindre sa salle de classe. Je me raidis alors qu'elle passait devant moi, qui étais adossé contre le métal de la rangée de casier, et je m'arrêtai presque de respirer, espérant que ma présence n'ait pas été repérée par l'objet de mon espionnage.

- Tu peux sortir, Jaejoong, tu vas finir par te faire mal à rester crispé comme ça.

Je relâchai mes muscles en soupirant et en portant une main à mon front, souhaitant disparaître de honte. A quoi je m'attendais aussi, avec pour petit ami un être doué de pouvoir que je n'imaginais, et ne connaissais même pas surtout, ce qui était bien le problème. Je fis quelques pas vers le centre du hall, m'extrayant de l'ombre du meuble, jetant un regard en biais vers Yunho alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, un sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage.

- Tu t'imaginais que je te faisais des infidélités ?

Je ne répondis pas, commençant à marcher et à entrer dans un couloir, alors qu'il posait son bras sur mes épaules, et que Changmin venait se placer à côté de moi, l'air rêveur. Je levai les yeux au ciel en remarquant cette expression sur le visage du plus jeune, et répondit au regard moqueur de mon petit ami par un rictus agacé, tandis que mes anciens amis, Yong Sun, Min Soo et Seung Un passaient sans se retourner à côté de nous, me nouant la gorge d'un regret.

La vie n'était finalement pas de tout repos avec eux…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était gris et un vent brutal soufflait, manquant de m'ôter mon écharpe alors que j'atteignais mon arrêt de bus. L'air devenait blanc à chacune de mes expirations, et j'étais heureux d'avoir choisi de mettre mes lunettes aujourd'hui, vu comme le vent faisait presque pleurer les gens autours de moi.

Le lycée était silencieux, et ne trouvant pas mes amis devant leurs salles de classe respectives, je montai en haut de l'aile Est. Je rencontrai Yunho qui sortait du couloir du dernier étage avec Yoochun, et le regard indéchiffrable qu'il m'adressa me fit froncer des sourcils, soucieux. Un mauvais pressentiment m'étreignait, et j'avais apprit à me méfier de ce sentiment d'oppression qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Je m'approchai de lui, alors qu'il regardait partout ailleurs que moi, et je posais ma main sur le tissus cotonneux de sa veste d'uniforme gris :

- Yunho…Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ?

Ce fut Yoochun qui me répondit, alors que le visage de Yunho reflétait une telle tristesse, une tristesse que je ne lui avais jamais vu et qui me fit peur, me donnant envie de pleurer moi-même sans que je ne sache ce qui se passait:

- Il y a eu une autre victime d'un Obscur hier…Une fille de notre lycée qui a été violemment heurtée par une camionnette en sortant de ses cours du soir, le chauffeur avait perdu le contrôle. Elle est morte sur le coup. Tout le monde a été choqué autour, il parait que son corps a volé à une hauteur incroyable…

- C'était la fille avec qui on parlait avec Changmin hier. Sa shell était blanche, Jaejoong. C'est si soudain…

Mon petit ami avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux courts ne pouvant plus me cacher de leur frange ses yeux peinés qui étaient rivés sur le sol. Je considérais avec incompréhension et stupéfaction cette nouvelle, cette malheureuse coïncidence. La gorge serrée, je demandai à Yoochun :

- Comment va Changmin ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il aimait beaucoup cette fille aussi…

- Il est dans la salle où on se réfugie quand il pleut, au fond du couloir, une ancienne salle des profs. Junsu est avec lui, mais il est vraiment effondré… On va le ramener à l'appart avant le début des cours, il s'y sentira peut-être mieux.

J'hochai la tête, en accord avec ce qu'il proposait, et je priai pour que mon ami ne soit pas trop abattu. Se faire annoncer la mort de la fille dont il était attiré comme ça, du jour au lendemain, comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus la voir au lycée alors qu'elle était sans doute un rayon de soleil de plus dans ses journées… Je pouvais m'imaginer la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir, et je ne me doutais pas que Yunho la comprenait encore mieux que moi…

Comme Yunho mettait de la distance entre nous, je le laissai, comprenant qu'il préférait rester seul plutôt que d'étaler sa tristesse devant moi. Après tout, c'était un homme fier, et je respectai cette facette de sa personnalité…

J'accompagnai donc Yoochun et Changmin jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée, alors que Junsu tenait néanmoins compagnie à leur leader, lui l'ayant déjà vu pleurer surement plus que moi ne le verrait jamais. L'image de Changmin les yeux rouge et le visage fatigué, courbé comme si un poids trop lourd faisait pression dans son dos, démuni, me laissa une marque comme chauffée à blanc sur mes rétines… Je regardai mes deux amis s'éloigner dans la rue et le froid, avant de m'élancer dans les couloirs sous l'écho de la sonnerie du début des cours, poursuivi par un sentiment de dégoût et d'inquiétude lorsque je pensais qu'il existait donc bel et bien des êtres aussi cruels.

* * *

_POV Yunho_

Le givre cristallisé sur la vitre des fenêtres m'indiqua qu'il faisait particulièrement froid ce matin, alors que je me levais de mon lit, décidé à retourner au lycée aujourd'hui. La lumière du soleil faisait presque scintiller les cristaux de givre qui recouvrait le tour des fenêtres, passant à travers la buée qui s'était formée sur les vitres. Une lumière blanche m'éveillait agréablement. J'étais d'autant plus soulagé que je n'avais apparemment aucun citoyen à qui recueillir la shell pour la journée, me laissant complètement libre…

Je croisai Changmin dans les couloirs de l'appartement, et il me sourit calmement, avant qu'un Junsu en colère pour je ne sais quelle raison ne le hèle vivement, faisant rire notre cadet qui prit néanmoins une expression inquiète. Je les lassai à leur règlement de compte, retrouvant Yoochun qui m'attendait devant la porte de l'appartement. L'ascenseur nous descendit, chutant des onze étages à une vitesse vertigineuse, ou peut être était-ce moi qui étais un peu trop plongé dans mes pensées.

La situation s'était quelque peu améliorée. Il avait bien fallut accepter la mort de Myung Hee, et notre impuissance dans cette affaire. Myung Hee étant une camarade que j'appréciais et respectais énormément, étant la seule qui n'ait jamais eu d'apriori sur nous depuis notre arrivée, sa mort me peinait, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas destinée à mourir… Changmin avait été le plus bouleversé, plusieurs jours durant il était resté seul, sans rien dire et sans rien faire. Mais la douleur passe, et grâce à notre soutien, Junsu le faisant rire, et Yoochun lui parlant comme d'habitude, il avait finit par se relever doucement, ce qui rassurait tout le monde. N'étant pas retourné au lycée depuis plusieurs jours, je ne savais pas ce qui s'y était passé depuis, et j'appréhendai l'instant où je devrais faire face à Jaejoong, que je n'avais pas contacté depuis ce jour… Notre plus grosse inquiétude à présent était la présence de cet Obscur près de nous, et qui s'attaquait définitivement à nous, la mort de Myung Hee ne pouvant être un hasard…

J'appréciai de retrouver l'univers du lycée, et je laissai Yoochun à l'entrée de notre salle de classe. Je partis à la recherche de mon ange, qui devait déjà être arrivé à cette heure, mais je ne le trouvai ni sur le toit ni dans les couloirs. Les cours allaient pourtant commencer, et je voulais absolument le voir… Finalement, je me dis que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le retrouver maintenant, je redoutais sa réaction, et je ne souhaitais pas gâcher sa journée. Je repartis alors en direction de ma salle de classe, décidé à l'attendre sur le toit à la pause suivante. Mais Jaejoong ne se montra pas de la journée, et quand la pause avant les deux dernières heures de cours nous offrit un temps de répit, je repartis à sa recherche, persuadé qu'il devait bien être là. Mais je ne le trouvai nulle part, ni dans la salle des profs de l'aile Est, ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans la cour, ni même à l'infirmerie. Pensant qu'il était peut-être toujours dans sa salle, je revins sur mes pas, et montai au premier étage de l'aile Ouest, longeant le couloir qui menait à sa classe. La pièce était encore remplie d'élèves qui discutaient et chahutaient allègrement, je me plaçai dans l'encadrement de la porte, cherchant des yeux mon petit ami, qui n'était pas là non plus… Avisant le groupe de garçons avec qui il trainait au début et qui m'observaient d'un air suspicieux, je m'avançai vers le pupitre contre une fenêtre où était assise une jeune fille dont Jaejoong appréciait l'amitié, il me semblait. Un silence de mort s'installa, tous les regards tournés vers moi. Je me posai devant le bureau, alors que la fille levait des yeux interrogateurs vers moi, ses cheveux bruns rebelles entourant son visage aimable :

- Je cherche Kim Jaejoong, tu étais son amie, non ? Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ? Tu ne sais pas où il est ?

La jeune fille prit un air renfrogné avant de me répondre, très peu intimidée, ce qui m'étonna et me déstabilisa. Elle me faisait penser à Myung Hee… :

- Je suis toujours son amie, d'abord. Et non, je ne sais pas où il est. A vrai dire, il n'est pas venu au lycée depuis trois jours, et il ne répond pas à mes coups de fil… J'ai pensé que ça devait avoir un rapport avec _vous_, puisque _vous_ n'étiez pas là non plus…

Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Jaejoong n'était pas venu en cours depuis plusieurs jours… Il ne répondait pas… Je commençais à m'affoler, imaginant déjà que l'Obscur s'était peut être attaqué à lui, et mon visage devait exprimer mes émotions que je cachais pourtant si bien d'habitude, car mon interlocutrice me demanda d'une voix inquiète :

- Est-ce que ça va ?...

- Oui. Oui, ça va. Merci pour ton aide.

Je quittai précipitamment la salle de classe, entendant déjà un jasement indistinct s'élever derrière moi dans le couloir. Descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers, je croisai Yoochun en bas et lui criai sans m'arrêter :

- Je vais chez Jaejoong. A plus tard !

Mon ami n'eut même pas le temps de me répondre, que j'avais déjà traversé un petit hall et que je m'élançais vers la sortie. L'air sec et toujours aussi froid me saisit, vêtu seulement d'un pull d'uniforme sur ma chemise, alors que je longeai rapidement la rue bondée d'élèves ayant fini leur cours ou attendant de revenir en classe…

Je me retrouvai bientôt devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Jaejoong, essoufflé et angoissé. Me forçant à me raisonner, je repris mon calme, fermant quelques secondes mes paupières en respirant profondément et en épongeant les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur mon front. Puis j'effleurai d'une légère pression la sonnette. Un silence immobile me répondit, et je sonnai à nouveau, une fois, deux fois. Rien ne se passait. Je refusai de penser qu'il n'était pas dans son appartement, car je ne pourrais certainement pas le retrouver dans la ville, à cette heure-ci où tout le monde sortait des bureaux et des institutions, et je _devais_ absolument le voir, par tout les moyens, vérifier qu'il allait bien… Posant ma main sur la poignée, hésitant un instant, je constatai que la porte était verrouillée, mais de simples verrous ne pouvaient m'empêcher d'entrer. Je parvins à pénétrer dans l'appartement silencieux sans même toucher aux serrures. Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre, la lumière du soleil qui était en train de se coucher n'éclairait que faiblement de sa lueur orangée et chaleureuse le séjour, l'astre donnant sur l'autre côté du bâtiment. Les pièces dans lesquels j'entrais étaient toutes vides, la cuisine, la salle de bain au fond du couloir… J'ouvris une dernière porte, à côté du séjour, et un soulagement intense se diffusa dans tout mon être quand je vis Jaejoong assis, les jambes repliées contre lui, adossé à une pile de coussins au milieu du grand lit de la chambre. La pièce était simplement décorée et aménagée, la lumière ténue qui filtrait à travers l'unique fenêtre éclairait néanmoins le visage de mon ange dans l'obscurité, ses traits étaient fatigués mais calmes, presque ternes, il n'était vêtu que d'un jean et d'un pull en grosses mailles de laine grises dont le col en V s'ouvrait largement sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux de jais me cachaient ses yeux et son expression, mais sa shell blanche lumineuse gravitait doucement à côté de lui, paisiblement. Je sursautai en entendant sa voix s'élever, faible comme le murmure d'une brise imperceptible :

- Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer. Comment-as-tu fais ? La porte était fermée à clé.

- Tu sais bien que ça n'a pas d'importance pour nous, ce n'est pas un obstacle. Comment ferait-on pour entrer chez les gens mourants, sinon ?...

Jaejoong ne répondit pas devant l'évidence de cette raison, et je m'approchai, incertain quant à ce que je devais dire, ou faire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Jae…Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ouvrir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je me disais peut être que si c'était toi, tu pourrais de toute manière rentrer quand même, sans mon autorisation, grâce à tes capacités. Ça ne servait donc à rien que je me lève.

Il m'adressa un regard perçant, et je me demandai le cœur serré s'il n'avait pas pleuré. Je repris, d'une voix que j'espérais neutre et déterminée, et non tremblante comme j'en avais l'impression :

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au lycée ? Pourquoi tu ne viens plus depuis plusieurs journées ? Je sais…que je ne t'ai pas appelé depuis ce jour avec la mort de… cette fille et Changmin, et je comprends que tu puisses m'en vouloir, mais…tu aurais pu venir, me parler, je ne t'aurais pas rejeté.

Jaejoong détourna son attention de moi, crispant une de ses mains autour de son poignet, avant de poser cette même main sur son torse, froissant son pull comme s'il voulait s'arracher le cœur. Il semblait tendu par la colère, mais je ne comprenais pas, je ne parvenais pas à le déchiffrer alors qu'il évitait mon regard. Comme je m'approchai à nouveau, il parla d'une voix étouffée, hésitante, dans l'intention de me garder à distance de lui :

- J'avais peur. J'avais peur de rester au lycée alors que vous n'y étiez pas. Et je n'osais pas t'appeler, ni venir chez vous, parce que je ne savais pas…Je ne savais pas comment de réconforter ! Je veux dire, qu'est ce que je pourrais te raconter, moi qui ne sais rien, pour te faire oublier… C'est trop cruel. C'est trop cruel de mourir de cette façon !... Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passe comme ça ?!...

Mon univers sembla s'effondrer alors que je voyais des larmes couler sur les joues pâles de Jaejoong, des larmes de colère, d'incompréhension, des larmes de souffrance, et en comprenant que Jaejoong était bien plus bouleversé par tout ce qui se passait et tout ce qu'il savait à propos de nous qu'il ne le montrait.

- Jae…

Il releva brusquement la tête vers moi, une leur de défi dansant dans la profondeur de ses yeux, et il s'exclama :

- Je ne pleure pas, Yunho. Je ne pleure pas.

Mais tout en lui hurlait le contraire. Je m'assis à côté de lui, sur le matelas couvert d'une couette moelleuse aux rayures chocolatées et grises, et l'attirai contre moi malgré sa résistance. Je murmurai, glissant ma main dans ses doux cheveux d'ébène, l'étreignant alors qu'il paraissait faire son possible pour reprendre un rythme de respiration normal et ravaler ses sanglots :

- Jaejoong, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me réconforter. Et quoique tu puisses me dire, ce ne sera jamais inutile. Jae…Contrairement à toi, j'ai l'habitude de ces morts, naturelles ou provoquées par un obscur…Je sais ce que je risque quand je m'attache à quelqu'un et je sais que je dois vite dépasser la tristesse que pourrait me procurer une mort. Ça fait partie de mon

travail, et je sais gérer ces sentiments. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire.

Jaejoong se calmait peu à peu à mesure de mes paroles, se détendant dans mes bras, et se lovant un peu plus contre moi. Je l'entendis soupirer de bien-être, son visage enfoui dans mon pull, et je souris, poursuivant :

- Je comprends que tu appréhendes de sortir, avec cette situation un peu compliquée… Mais tu aurais pu venir à l'appartement, au lieu de te cloîtrer ici pendant trois jours, à ruminer je ne sais quelles pensées noires… J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, moi.

Le jeune homme se détacha de mon corps, levant un visage coupable mais éclairé d'un sourire vers moi.

- Désolé. J'ai été stupide…

Je dissimulai un rire amusé, avant de resserrer l'androgyne dans mes bras, pas prêt de le lâcher avant un moment après toutes ces journées passées sans lui, qui m'apparaissaient à présent comme un véritable exploit.

* * *

_POV Jaejoong_

Le soleil était maintenant pratiquement couché, et une petite lampe murale venait de s'allumer, programmée pour se mettre en marche à cette heure de la soirée, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur blanche tamisée et soporifique. Yunho était assis en tailleur sur le lit et j'étais assis sur ses cuisses, agenouillé sur le matelas, mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Il m'entourait de ses bras, et les miens étaient noués autours de sa taille, mes mains se joignant dans son dos. J'appuyais ma joue contre son cou, lui était obligé de lever la tête pour une position plus confortable, son menton posé contre mon front. Je m'endormais presque, profitant simplement de ce moment paisible qui me faisait oublier toutes mes inquiétudes, tout autour de moi…

- Jaejoong. Il est tard. Tu as mangé, au moins ?

Je fis signe que non en secouant légèrement la tête, un sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres alors que je sentais la gorge de Yunho vibrer contre ma tempe à chacune de ses paroles.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

Je fis un mouvement, posant quelques secondes ma tête contre son épaule, avant de la soulever avec difficulté comme si elle pesait plusieurs kilos pour faire face à Yunho. J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien, tendre et intense. Je soufflai en avançant mes lèvres vers les siennes sans pour autant les toucher :

- Non. Mais j'ai faim de toi.

Yunho émit un rire embarrassé en s'exclamant avant de m'embrasser :

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes...Idiot…

Je savourais la caresse de ses lèvres et de sa langue brûlante contre la mienne, passant mes mains sous sa chemise qui dépassait nonchalamment de son pantalon, j'effleurai de mes doigts et de mes paumes la peau de son dos tandis que Yunho déviait ses lèvres de ma bouche pour aller parcourir ma gorge de baisers… Sa peau était douce et chaude, mais bientôt, à mesure que je faisais monter mes mains, je sentis sous mes doigts comme des sillons, des veines légèrement enflées, qui s'étendaient de manière désordonnées, je ne parvenais pas exactement à savoir ce que c'était, ça ne pouvait être un tatouage… Je demandai à Yunho alors qu'il était occupé à embrasser tendrement la peau juste sous mon oreille, son souffle me faisant frissonner de plaisir malgré moi :

- Yunho ?

- Mmh ?...

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Sur ton dos ?...

Ses lèvres quittèrent ma gorge, me donnant immédiatement l'impression d'un manque vif, et je soutins le regard impénétrable qu'il m'adressa, il était soudain si sérieux que je redoutais ce qu'il allait me dire. Il s'écarta de moi, détournant les yeux, avant de finalement me répondre :

- Ce n'est rien.

- Non, arrête. Tu es encore en train de me mentir, je le sais. Pourquoi ne pas me dire, qu'est ce que ça peut être de si terrible ? Je t'ai posé une simple question…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui soutint mon regard obstiné et blessé, et il soupira longuement, avant de me faire délicatement descendre de ses genoux et de commencer à ôter son pull d'uniforme.

- Très bien. Je vais te montrer dans ce cas, ce sera plus explicite si tu vois. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas pu te le cacher encore bien longtemps…

Il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise, me laissant dans l'interrogation totale. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction, et plus les secondes passaient, plus j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais bien découvrir. Finalement, il laissa glisser sur le lit sa chemise, apparaissant torse nu devant moi, ce qui n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire si l'atmosphère n'avait pas été si grave, tendue comme un arc. Yunho me fixa un instant, impassible, avant de prendre une grande inspiration tandis que je retenais inconsciemment la mienne, et de se retourner.

La chute vertigineuse que me sembla effectuer mon cœur me laissa submergé, sonné par la déflagration qui parut résonner dans l'air tant le choc fut violent, et je portai mes deux mains à ma bouche ouverte sur le cri de surprise ou d'horreur, peut être les deux mêlées, que je venais de pousser. Le dos de Yunho était entièrement strié de longues cicatrices blanches et rosâtres, comme d'immenses griffures qui s'entrecroisaient, et lacéraient la peau de son dos par centaines, de ses épaules jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Ce ne pouvait être que les traces laissées par la morsure du fouet, et cette réalité me donna l'impression que la terre venait de disparaître sous moi, des dizaines de questions éclatant dans le brouillard de mon esprit.

Se tournant pour me faire à nouveau face, Yunho prit mes mains entre les siennes, les ôtant de devant mes lèvres qui tremblaient à présent. Je tremblais de tout mon corps, et je ne savais quelle option choisir entre fondre en larmes, vomir ou tout simplement oublier, dénier et refouler cette scène jusqu'au plus profond de ma mémoire.

- Jaejoong, pardonnes-moi… Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de penser, mais je peux comprendre en voyant tes yeux que tu es un peu…choqué. Je vais t'expliquer, si tu veux bien.

Je ne fis pas un geste pour signifier mon accord ou mon désaccord, restant paralysé, et un furtif éclair de faiblesse et de panique passa sur son visage, avant qu'il n'arbore une expression de confiance et qu'il serre mes mains affectueusement des siennes, me transmettant un peu de sa chaleur alors qu'un froid intense m'avait envahi :

- Jaejoong, calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave. Tu vas me faire un infarctus si tu continuer à t'affoler comme ça.

Il déposa un baiser que je ne sentis même pas sur mes lèvres, avant de soupirer et de murmurer en transmettant dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il me portait, un sourire rendant ses paroles plus légères à mes oreilles:

- J'avais très peur de ta réaction, je ne sais pas ce que signifie celle-ci, mais au moins, ça ne te laisse pas indifférent… Junsu n'était pas d'accord pour que je t'en parle, mais il n'est pas ma mère, et je peux parfaitement prendre mes décisions seul, sans son autorisation.

Il cherchait ses mots, et j'en profitai pour reprendre discrètement souffle, le choc étant finalement passé, me laissant épuisé et affreusement troublé…

- Jae… Ces cicatrices, elles signifient que j'ai fait une erreur dans mon travail d' « Innommé ». Tu te rappelle, une erreur comme par exemple voler le travail d'un collègue, en faisant traverser la shell d'un individu auprès duquel on ne devait pas intervenir… J'ai fait une erreur, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai été fouetté sur ordre de mes supérieurs, cent coups à vrai dire, devant la communauté d'Innomés la plus proche dans l'espace autours de moi, des dizaines d'autres comme nous réunis pour assister à ma punition. Un autre serait mort sous autant de coups de fouet, mais pas des êtres comme nous. J'ai donc supporté le châtiment, avertissement pour ceux qui ont observé… Junsu s'est évanoui avant même que je ne reçoive le cinquantième coup de fouet, il n'a jamais su oublier cette torture qui m'a été infligé et qui lui a été infligé, d'être forcé à regarder. La politique des supérieurs est d'effacer ensuite l'erreur commise de l'esprit de celui qui est concerné et tout ce qui est lié à l'erreur… La souffrance lancinante des punitions pourrait ramener les souvenirs si l'oubli était réalisé avant…On m'a donc effacé la mémoire ensuite, ne me laissant que l'humiliation de ces cicatrices, et la douleur que j'ai quand même ressentis pendant plusieurs jours… J'ai peut être manqué à mes devoirs, mais ce n'était pas une grande faute, les infractions à nos règles plus graves, comme par exemple devenir un obscur…, peuvent mener à des condamnations à mort, ce qui est arrivé rarement depuis le début de notre existence. Et puis, je t'avoue que je ne regrette pas d'avoir commis cette erreur, même si je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir, je suis persuadé que je n'ai pas pu faire quelque chose de mal…C'est impossible.

Il répéta en murmurant, comme pour lui-même, que c'était _impossible_, avant de reporter son attention sur moi, me sondant à nouveau… Mais je restais silencieux, incapable d'exprimer tout ces sentiments qui me faisaient presque suffoquer. J'étais fatigué, fatigué de toutes ces choses que je découvrais, me demandant combien de secrets encore l'on me cachait, et celui-ci était particulièrement éprouvant à assimiler.

_POV Yunho_

J'avais beau essayer de cerner ses pensées, Jaejoong restait comme de glace, paralysé, seul ses yeux noirs éminemment troublés m'exprimaient toute la détresse qui l'habitait, et qui semblait empêcher même des larmes qui pourraient le soulager de s'écouler… Finalement, il baissa la tête avant que sa voix ne s'élève, m'apportant un certain soulagement :

- Je m'en fous. J'en ai rien à faire que t'ais pu faire une erreur, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais tu crois que je peux supporter de savoir que tu t'es fait torturer comme ça ? C'est tellement injuste.

- Non, ce n'est pas injuste. J'ai enfreins les règles, et quoique j'ai pu faire, je n'aurais pas dû. Je sais bien que ça doit te bouleverser, mais Jaejoong…Je ne veux pas que tu en souffres. C'était il y a longtemps, ça s'est passé et c'est comme ça. C'est inutile de vivre en y repensant, avec un ressentiment qui n'arrangerait rien. N'y penses plus, tu n'en as pas besoin, ça ne te concerne pas... Je ne peux malheureusement pas effacer ces cicatrices, les ôter de ta vue, mais j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas… de rester avec moi.

L'androgyne sursauta, faisant presque tanguer le matelas du lit, un air offusqué se dessinant sur ses traits fins et pâles, alors qu'il s'exclamait, indigné :

- Quoi ?! Yunho, tu penses que ces foutues cicatrices et cette pseudo erreur vont m'empêcher de continuer à t'aimer ? Tu penses donc que mon amour est si superficiel que ça ?... Tu veux que je te montre, à quel point je te méprise à présent ?!...

Pris au dépourvu, je ne pus que sentir ses bras entourer brusquement mon cou, avant qu'il ne se jette presque contre moi pour m'embrasser, d'un baiser que j'aurai pu imaginer violent et passionné avec cette entrée en la matière, mais qui fut au contraire lent et plus significatif de l'amour que me portait Jaejoong que n'importe quelle parole qu'il aurait pu me dire. Ses lèvres soyeuses et maladroites… Agrippant ses bras, je le repoussai précautionneusement, et il quitta ma bouche avec une plainte ténue. Le soulagement et la joie d'être compris par un ange tel que Jaejoong me submergeaient, me donnant l'impression que je pouvais mourir ce soir, tant le bonheur qu'il me procurait était exceptionnel… Je murmurai avec un sourire narquois, faisant référence à ce moment dont Jaejoong ne s'était toujours pas remis :

- Idiot… Tu veux que je te morde ?

Jaejoong déglutit en rougissant légèrement, répondant dans un souffle enfiévré alors que je le poussai de force sur le lit, mes mains sur ses épaules, ses longues mèches couleur corbeau inégales s'étalant sur la couette en une auréole autour de son visage :

- Ne me tente pas…

La blancheur de nacre de sa gorge m'attirait comme un aimant et je ne pouvais en détacher mon regard. Cette peau d'ivoire et délicate visible jusqu'à ce que le col dissimule le reste, m'offrant un avant-goût de ce à quoi devait ressembler son torse que je n'avais jamais vu, était un appel au pêché et aux crimes les plus horribles. Il était tentant de vouloir enserrer cette gorge de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que plus aucun son langoureux ne puisse en sortir, ou de taillader cette douce blancheur, pour la peindre subtilement d'éraflures vermeilles. Me sortant de mon état hypnotique, Jaejoong ajouta néanmoins alors que je glissais ma main sous son pull de laine, effleurant en une caresse son ventre musclé :

- Non, pas de pouvoirs. Juste toi et moi.

Je souris face à cette demande adorable, me penchant pour l'embrasser, avant de laisser des marques rouges de mes baisers sur la peau si tentatrice de son cou. Bientôt, le pull gris fut ôté, me révélant un corps digne d'un éphèbe grec, et je ne pus résister à la tentation de posséder un être aussi parfait, qui m'appartint à partir de cette nuit, nuit où les plaintes et soupirs les plus exquis s'échappèrent de la bouche angélique de Jaejoong…

_POV Jaejoong_

Ce n'était pas encore le matin mais la lumière de l'aube perçant bientôt la nuit éclairait ma chambre d'une pénombre bleutée. Je venais de me réveiller pour la première fois depuis longtemps en sentant mon cœur battre paisiblement aux côtés de Yunho. Cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne m'était arrivé, me réveillant si souvent en cherchant l'air comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer, avec cette étrange impression que quelque chose manquait si fort en moi, que ça en devenait insupportable… Ce matin, le manque restait presque en sourdine, cette sensation que je ressentais à chaque instant tout les jours depuis plusieurs mois, comme si _quelque chose_ n'allait pas, n'était pas normal, ne se manifesta pas, et j'en fus soulagé.

Yunho était dos à moi, et je pouvais observer à loisir sa peau marquée des innombrables meurtrissures du fouet. Dégageant mon bras gauche de sous la couette, j'effleurai une cicatrice rouge longiligne du bout de mes doigts, caressant le dos de mon amant, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais le jeune homme agrippa brusquement ma main, m'arrachant un cri de surprise, avant de se retourner pour me faire face, ses yeux bridés presque encore fermés par le sommeil. Il enserrait fermement mon poignet, m'empêchant de me dégager de sa prise, alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, et qu'il me menaçait de son regard, me signifiant muettement qu'il ne voulait plus que je fasse attention à ces cicatrices. Je lui promis mon obéissance d'un même regard échangé, mais il ne desserra pas son emprise, portant au contraire mon poignet à sa bouche. Il souffla un instant sur la peau de ma paume, avant d'y poser ses lèvres, et des baisers légers le long des deux larges cicatrices presque invisibles qui s'étiraient en travers de mon poignet, les même que les deux qu'il y avait sur l'autre avant-bras…

- N-Non, arrêtes !...

Troublé, je tentai vainement de retirer mon bras de sa poigne, ne supportant pas le fait qu'il puisse voir ces entailles qui avait failli me coûter la vie, et pour lesquelles j'avais aujourd'hui tellement de honte et de regrets. Yunho me fixait toujours, de son regard impénétrable, et il relâcha mon poignet que je rabattis contre ma poitrine, avant que mon petit ami ne monte à califourchon sur moi. Il se saisit rudement de mes mains, plaquant mes deux poignets contre le matelas, et je me laissai faire, des larmes perlant à mes yeux… Il se pencha sur moi, et fit glisser ses lèvres sur mon visage, embrassant ma bouche avant de souffler tendrement :

- Jaejoong… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu vois, tu es ici, tu n'étais donc pas destiné à mourir. Tu avais peut être seulement besoin de ça pour vivre mieux ensuite, pour passer une étape. Et puis je t'ai rencontré et tu m'as rencontré, et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. On a peut être été tout les deux marqués par des cicatrices, moi pour cette stupide erreur que j'ai commise, et toi parce que tu as tenté de te tuer sans bienheureusement y parvenir, mais au final, on est ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je restai sceptique à la suite de ses paroles, pourtant réconfortantes, me disant que ma bêtise n'était pas comparable au châtiment qu'il avait enduré… Mais tout le monde ressortait de la vie avec des blessures, parfois plus profondes pour certains, et l'Autre était toujours là pour nous aider à les panser… Je souris en pensant que Yunho et moi pansions mutuellement nos plaies, et Yunho me rendit mon sourire, avant de me combler à nouveau de caresses délicieuses qui me donnèrent envie de rester toute la journée ainsi, à me prélasser dans ses bras et dans la chaleur de ma chambre…

Je ne me doutais pas à ce moment là que quelqu'un nous observait depuis le toit du haut building en face de ma résidence, une grande silhouette sombre dans une longue veste de cuir noir qui scrutait depuis quelques minutes mon appartement, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres, tandis que le soleil d'hiver se levait lentement derrière lui.

**[ FIN CHAPITRE IX ]**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?

Et aussi, pour me faire savoir, si la fréquence de publication assez soutenue vous gêne, si vous préférez que j'attende un peu plus entre les chapitres, ou au contraire si ça ne vous dérange pas, faites-le moi savoir!


	11. Chapitre X

_Bonsoir à toutes!_

Merci pour les reviews que je reçois, et merci de lire mes chapitres!...

_REPONSES AUX REVIEWS:_

Tes questions sont très intéressantes, **Louange **! ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu essais de comprendre l'histoire, et que tu m'expose tes hypothèses ! Je ne peux toujours pas y répondre, mais rassure toi, elles trouveront des réponses, c'est certain. Merci pour avoir répondu à mon interrogation à propos de ma fréquence de publication, je suis contente que tu apprécies que je poste les chapitres rapidement ^^ Je vais continuer à poster assez souvent.

_Merci pour ta review, **Noxie** ! Passer sur ta page est dans mes plans, je vais y penser ^^ Si tu écrits sur DBSK ou Super Junior, je me ferais un plaisir de te lire !^^ En tout cas, j'espère que la suite de ma fanfic te plaira!…_

_**Museelo**, merci beaucoup pour ta remarque sur mon "pseudo lemon" de la fin du chapitre précédent xD ! ça me fait très plaisir !...  
Je suis attristée d'apprendre que le « tournant », pour reprendre tes mots, que prend l'histoire te semble trop compliqué et t'attire moins. J'ai pourtant essayé d'insister au début sur le côté surnaturel bien présent dans ma fic, mais je ne l'ai peut-être pas assez explicité. Déjà, j'aurai dû utiliser le terme surnaturel au lieu de fantastique --' … Je comprends que ça puisse ne pas te plaire vraiment, moi-même j'avais des doutes en écrivant cette intrigue, je l'ai sans doute très mal élaborée xD Mais enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même encore un peu, peut-être qu'au fil des chapitres, ça te paraîtra plus intéressant ! ^^'  
__Je vais essayer de ne pas poster trop vite, je vais peut-être espacer la publication des chapitres de trois jours par exemple… Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas pour ne pas avoir commenté un chapitre, ça ne fait rien du tout ^-^_

Encore merci à vous!

_  
Comme je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine, je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps pour poster les chapitres. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours! _

_Les deux, trois chapitres prochains sont d'un rating T, ça ne le mérite sans doute pas, mais bon, c'est juste qu'il y a présence (un peu) de torture psychologique voire physique, et c'est assez sombre. xD  
_

_Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, il réserve une nouvelle assez surprenante! J'espère que vous ne partirez pas en courant et en reniant totalement ma fic ^^'_

* * *

**~ Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~**

* * *

**[ CHAPITRE X ]  
**P r e m i e r . j o u r

Le temps était tellement gris et froid ce jours-là, comme si un voile opaque dissimulait le soleil dans un ciel pourtant sans nuages.

Ça avait été si facile, comme à chaque fois. Il lui avait suffit de provoquer cette seconde d'inattention, pour que l'ouvrier du chantier, pressé de prendre sa pause, bute avec son engin contre la barrière fermant le périmètre en construction. Une minute pour que le grossiste du coin, passant quotidiennement ravitailler le quartier, décide soudain d'emprunter les chemins de traverses pour accélérer son parcours et sonner à des portes pas encore clientes de son épicerie. Le crissement qui s'était produit quand le choc avait ébranlé le haut empilement de briques, contre la palissade en dehors du chantier, s'était élevé sans parvenir à aucune oreille.

Le conducteur du véhicule s'était éloigné, et le vieux livreur était arrivé à toute vitesse sur son vélomoteur. Pas assez vite pourtant pour éviter l'écroulement des briques, qui l'ensevelirent presque en le projetant à bas de son deux-roues. La barre de métal creuse qui tenait en suspension au dessus du tas retentit dans un bruit sourd et un craquement sinistre alors qu'elle éclatait le crâne du commerçant. L'incident passa inaperçu dans le silence de la rue déserte et délabrée…

Il se tenait au dessus du corps gisant sous les décombres, dans sa longue veste de cuir, un sourire étirant ses fines lèvres blanches. La fragilité des hommes l'étonnait toujours, si égocentriques et lâches… Rien ne les retenait à la vie, rien qui ne vaille jamais la peine, puisque il était si facile pour eux de mourir… La dernière pulsation du cœur bon vivant résonnait encore délicieusement à ses oreilles, alors que sa main s'était refermée sur la shell blanche, inutile accessoire, qui vibra un instant dans sa paume avant d'être oppressée par sa prise, son poing se refermant inexorablement sur elle.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater que quelqu'un était là, à quelques mètres de lui et du cadavre. Son sourire s'agrandit en réalisant qui était l'intrus. Quelle agréable surprise…

* * *

_POV Jaejoong_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

L'après midi s'était pourtant bien passée, mieux que ce que je m'imaginais. Après une longue guerre froide entre nous, j'avais retrouvé la compagnie de Heon Hin, qui me rendait le rejet de mes anciens amis moins amère…

J'avais rejoint la jeune fille frigorifiée dans la rue en train de m'attendre comme convenu devant le centre commerciale, et nous avions fait tous les magasins de disques et autres réjouissance de la galerie marchande, entrant parfois dans une boutique seulement pour nous réchauffer. Je retrouvais avec plaisir mon amie et son débit important de paroles cinglantes, son rire taquin, et son nez rougie par le froid. Puis elle m'avait entrainé dans les ruelles de la cité, en dehors du centre ville, pour me faire découvrir le cinéma qu'elle affectionnait le plus mais que le reste de son groupe d'amis n'aimait pas, en raison de son emplacement reculé et de son ancienneté… A la fin de la séance, elle m'avait laissé devant l'entrée, son père étant venue la chercher en voiture, me faisant cadeau du reste de pop corn que contenait encore la portion qu'elle avait achetée…

Et me laissant seul dans une ville où j'étais toujours un peu nouveau, ne connaissant que le chemin de mon appartement au lycée, et du centre ville à mon appartement…

Je me suis égaré dans le labyrinthe des quartiers. Et puis j'ai entendu ce bruit… Tout ce que j'ai vu au départ, en sortant de la petite ruelle sombre qui débouchait sur une impasse, ce fut un vélomoteur tordu sous des briques, puis un corps, et des giclés de sang sur le sol, là où la tête fendue par une barre de fer déversait un contenu sanglant et visqueux, dont la vue me donna une forte nausée. J'inspirai profondément, ouvrant de grands yeux et mon regard se posa sur lui, qui apparut soudain à ma vue. Il était agenouillé devant l'homme enseveli, sa longue veste noire trainant par terre, et sa main au bout de son bras tendu était refermée au dessus du corps, son poing tremblant légèrement. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, et ses yeux fermés, son visage levé vers le ciel exprimait toute la jouissance que semblait lui procurer l'exécution de son dessein. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, alors que je réalisais peu à peu ce à quoi j'étais en train d'assister. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Comme une vérité absolue, le fait que deux plus deux font quatre, que la terre tourne sur elle-même et qu'il existe quatre saisons dans une année, pas une de plus, pas une deux moins, cela ne pouvait être autrement…

Il rouvrit soudain difficilement les yeux, comme s'il sortait d'une transe, et semblant remarquer ma présence, il se tourna vers moi, un sourire malsain déformant les traits pourtant si innocents de son visage, et ce sourire qu'il m'adressait me souleva le cœur, plus encore que le cadavre de l'homme qu'il venait de mener à la mort et de dépouiller de son essence même. Le jeune homme se releva de toute sa hauteur, sans se presser, remettant le gant de cuir noir qu'il avait ôté.

Toujours figé de stupeur, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, je lâchai sans m'en rendre compte la boîte de pop corn qui percuta dans un bruit sourd les pavés, et déversa son contenu en de multiples blancs pétales. Il s'avança vers moi, son regard menaçant et reflétant une noirceur indicible, alors que je reculais en même temps, prudemment, la peur s'infiltrant en moi. Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence glacial, me faisant trembler :

- Jaejoong… Quelle surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce jour arrive si tôt, je souhaitais réfléchir plus longtemps au moyen de t'utiliser pour m'amuser un peu, et me servir de toi comme il faut, mais finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal…

Mes jambes étaient si lourdes que j'avais du mal à les soulever pour reculer, craignant de trébucher et de ne plus pouvoir jamais me relever. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, c'était forcément un rêve, une illusion… Mes lèvres commencèrent à trembler alors qu'un désespoir sans nom m'étreignait. Car je savais que c'était la fin.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, maintenant, Kim Jaejoong ?...

Je sentis des larmes remplir mes yeux et ma vue devint trouble, alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi, une aura menaçante l'enveloppant. Je ne pus que murmurer faiblement dans un sanglot avant d'être projeté et plaqué contre un mur, ses bras puissants me maintenant immobile :

- Changmin…

Changmin me dominait de toute sa hauteur, son visage qu'il pencha vers moi ne reflétait qu'une froideur implacable. Je ne le reconnaissais pas, et l'idée que Changmin puisse être un obscur me dévastait à un point inimaginable, car cela entrainait tellement de questions et de tristesse. Je pensais à mon ami, celui que je venais de perdre à jamais, je pensais à Yunho, je pensais aux victimes… Mes jambes chancelantes ne me supportaient presque plus, et c'est Changmin qui me maintenait debout de son emprise. Je soufflai d'une voix hésitante, et tremblante de peur alors que le ciel semblait se faire plus sombre, le jour déclinant dans quelques heures :

- Changmin… Ne me dis pas que…

- Que je suis un obscur… Et si, Jaejoong, je suis jadis devenu un obscur, et je réussis à le cacher depuis pas mal de temps, jusqu'à maintenant… Mais ce n'est que toi, donc ça va…Tant que mes amis ne s'en rendent pas compte, tout va bien.

Ancrant un regard plein de colère dans celui inexpressif et sombre du jeune homme penché sur moi, je crachai :

- Comment peux-tu les appeler encore tes amis ? Comment peux-tu te considérer encore comme un ami pour eux ?

- Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien. Tu es avec nous depuis si peu de temps, tu n'es rien comparé à notre amitié. Et cette amitié me préserve du danger, puisque personne ne me soupçonne, donc il va falloir que tu fasses très attention, Jaejoong.

Fléchissant sous la menace et la contrainte qu'exerçait Changmin sur moi, je gémis, ravalant mes larmes alors que la fureur et l'indignation prenait le pas sur la crainte :

- Alors, c'était toi ? L'obscur qui a conduit cette fille à sauter du toit au lycée, et l'autre aussi ?

Il acquiesça avec un furtif sourire en coin, faisant glisser ses doigts gantés le long de ma tempe puis de ma joue, avant de passer sa main derrière ma nuque et d'agripper fermement mes cheveux, tirant légèrement ma tête vers l'arrière :

- Tu comprends vite… Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Cette fille, Myung Hee, je la suivais depuis déjà pas mal de temps, elle était la cible rêvée. Mais elle était trop forte pour se laisser mener au suicide, j'ai donc entrainé un accident, et simulé la douleur du deuil de la fille que j'aimais de loin. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure couverture que celle-ci, et mes amis se sont apitoyés sur mon sort, sans même imaginer une seconde que c'était moi qui l'avais tuée. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?...

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Trahir la confiance de Junsu, Yunho, Yoochun…Bafouer leurs sentiments. Comment peux-tu encore vivre avec ça ? Te lever le matin en sachant la mascarade immonde que tu vas jouer…Tu es un monstre !

J'hurlais cette rancœur que je ressentais entre mes larmes, mais le coup que me porta Changmin au visage me coupa le souffle et fit cesser mes sanglots. J'ouvris des yeux paniqués alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte, s'éloignant de quelques pas, un regard meurtrier figeant durement ses traits, et je m'attendais à périr d'une quelconque manière à l'instant. Mais il ne fit que déclarer d'une voix claire, immobile au milieu de la ruelle sinueuse, une ombre évanescente l'enveloppant en des volutes sombres, comme des flammes noires léchant son corps :

- Fuis, si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Je demeurai incertain de ce que je devais faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Changmin me laissait une chance de m'en sortir alors que j'étais à présent un danger, un témoin pouvant le mener à la condamnation à mort sans préalable…

J'exécutai néanmoins son ordre, et quittant l'impasse, je me mis à courir dans les rues, comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui d'ailleurs était le cas. Le souffle saccadé, et un nuage blanc s'échappant à chacune de mes profondes expirations, je courais sans m'arrêter, bifurquant et prenant des chemins que je ne connaissais pas, ma vision floue, avec pour seul objectif d'échapper à Changmin, qui me poursuivait fatalement.

L'angoisse me faisait tenir, alors que je trébuchais contre les trottoirs, je sentais cette ombre évoluer agilement derrière moi, et j'avais le très désagréable sentiment d'être chassé comme une proie. Je ne voyais pas l'issue de cette course, ne m'imaginant pas pouvoir lutter contre un obscur… Un obscur. Des larmes de rages et de tristesse étaient soufflées par le vent avant même de pouvoir s'écouler sur mes joues, la vitesse me rendait le froid de l'air plus intense. J'entendais au loin les rumeurs du centre ville, et je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement, prenant rapidement un virage au coin d'une rue, mon écharpe battant dans mon dos. Avant de percuter violemment quelqu'un, et d'être projeté par terre. Je respirai difficilement, reprenant comme je le pouvais mon souffle, une sueur froide trempant mon front et coulant le long de mon dos. Je n'osai lever les yeux, craignant de constater que Changmin m'avait finalement rattrapé, me doutant qu'il ne me laisserait pas une seconde chance…

- Jaejoong ?! Jaejoong, ça va ? Désolé, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Mais…On dirait que tu viens de faire un cent mètre chronométré !...

La voix chaude de Yunho me procura un tel soulagement que je crus que j'allais m'évanouir, la pression qui m'oppressait chutant considérablement. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais faire alors qu'il saisissait doucement mon bras pour m'aider à me relever, et qu'il passait sa main sur mon visage, essuyant la pellicule de sueur glacée, faisant disparaître toute trace de ma peur.

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil derrière moi, mais la rue était vide, aucune trace de Changmin… Je ne savais même pas s'il avait continué à me suivre pendant tout ce temps, tellement j'étais concentré sur le simple fait de courir aussi vite que je le pouvais pour échapper à sa menace…

- Jaejoong, qu'est ce qui se passe ?... On allait rentrer à l'appartement, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Tu ne devais pas être avec ton amie ?

- Yunho…Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi.

Je soufflais cette phrase qui devait sembler insolite pour lui, et je lui adressai un sourire de soulagement alors que je reprenais une respiration normale, avant de constater qu'il n'était pas seul. Yoochun arrivait en marchant vers nous et Junsu se tenait derrière Yunho. Je me figeai, mon sang se retirant de mes veines en me rendant compte que Changmin était présent aussi, à côté de Junsu. C'était impossible… Comment pouvait-il être avec moi dans cette impasse cinq minutes plus tôt et arriver avec Yunho et les autres maintenant ?... Je ne comprenais plus, et mes pensées commençaient à s'affoler, mon cœur battant alors que je sentais une pâleur blafarde figer mon visage. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Changmin, constatant qu'il n'était pas habillé de cette longue veste en cuir, qu'il ne portait pas de gants, et qu'il me regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux enjôleurs, qui n'avaient plus rien de leur noirceur et de leur froideur. Il me considérait de la même manière que d'habitude, aussi attentionné que ce jour où il m'avait emmené à l'infirmerie après la gifle de Junsu…

Sa voix s'éleva, mais j'eus l'impression de n'en entendre aucun son, mon esprit étant comme embrumé :

- Jaejoong, ça va ? Yunho, j'ai l'impression qu'il a été sonné par le choc…

Pour être sonné par un choc, je l'avais été, sans aucun doute, mais je n'étais pas sûr que l'on parlait du même. Se pouvait-il que j'ai été leurré par un obscur, un obscur qui n'était pas Changmin, mais qui m'en avait donné l'illusion ? Etait-ce possible ?... Le Changmin que j'avais devant moi n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'être malfaisant que je venais de rencontrer… Les doutes mêlés d'espoir et de soulagement m'assaillaient, me donnant un mal de tête qui me fit chanceler, avant que Yunho ne se rapproche rapidement de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je lui souris faiblement :

- ça va, Yunho, je vais bien.

- Tu es sûr ? Jae, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question, et Yunho me considéra avec un étonnement inquiet, dont je ne supportais pas la vue sur son visage si doux. Son regard chocolaté et affectueux m'interrogeait muettement, mais je détournai la tête, avant de saluer mes amis et de les dépasser, mon cœur battant frénétiquement en passant à côté de Changmin. Je les quittai sans plus d'explication, trop pressé de laisser derrière moi cette situation cauchemardesque, de rentrer chez moi et de m'y cloitrer, souhaitant que rien ne soit jamais arriver.

Arpentant le trottoir d'où venait Yunho et les autres, je débouchai directement sur la rue principale du centre ville, qui commençait à se remplir de gens sortis dans l'intention de profiter de la dernière soirée du week end pour faire la tournée des bars et se retrouver entre amis, avant qu'une nouvelle semaine de labeur et de contraintes ne commence, une de plus parmi tant de passées et tant de prochaines…

Dès que j'eu refermé la porte de mon appartement, et sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, je m'écroulai par terre, contre un des murs du couloir, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. _J'avais dédaigné Yunho, la seule personne qui était capable de me réconforter, j'avais assisté à un meurtre, et j'avais pris la fuite sans même avertir un commissariat du cadavre… J'étais peut-être devenu à présent la cible d'un obscur, ne me laissant pas grand espoir de m'en sortir, et c'était peut être Changmin… Et si c'était lui ? Comment trouverai-je le courage de le dire à Yunho ? Comment pourrais-je supporter la douleur de mes amis ?... __**Comment tout cela était-il possible ?...**_ Une forte envie de hurler toute la détresse qui me déchirait de l'intérieur me tiraillait, mais je ne fis que frapper de mon poing le carrelage froid du couloir, les yeux secs alors que des sanglots douloureux m'étouffaient.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit.

**[ FIN CHAPITRE X ]**

**

* * *

**

_Ce chapitre était plutôt court, mais les prochains seront beaucoup plus longs..._

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu. ^-^_

_Une réaction? Désir d'assassinat sur ma personne?... Appréciation positive?_


	12. Chapitre XI

_Hello !_

_Voici le onzième chapitre, j'espère vivement que vous l'aimerez!  
J'ai pris soin de le relire en intégralité et avec attention pour le corriger, mais pardonnez-moi si vous rencontrez quelques fautes._

_Merci à vous, **Louange**, **Noxie**, et **Museelo** pour vos dernières reviews, les lire et découvrir vos réactions particulièrement positive par rapport au chapitre X m'a rempli de joie! ^-^_

* * *

**~ Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~**

* * *

**[ CHAPITRE XI ]  
**D e u x i è m e – J o u r

**PARTIE I**

_POV Jaejoong_

Le lendemain, je me levai avec l'aube, les nuits d'hiver étant de plus en plus longues. Le hall de l'immeuble était éclairé d'une lumière rase et immaculée, la blancheur lumineuse me fit plisser les yeux. J'étais épuisé et des cernes ombrageaient la pâleur terne de mon visage, témoignant de mon manque de sommeil. Les informations de ce matin avaient annoncé la découverte du corps de l'homme mort dans la ruelle, et des enquêtes étaient en cours sur le chantier et dans le quartier. Le souvenir de cette terrible scène dont j'avais été témoin me rendait fébrile et accablé mais à cet instant, je ne pouvais y réfléchir convenablement, mon esprit semblait fait de coton.

Je poussai la porte d'entrée en ajustant ma besace sur mon épaule, avant de m'immobiliser. Changmin attendait dans l'allée devant l'immeuble, dans son uniforme, un fin bonnet couvrant ses boucles châtaines et des moufles à ses mains.

- Hey, Jaejoong !...

Le regard qu'il me lança me certifia qu'il était la même personne que la veille, une obscurité enlisée dans les prunelles de ses yeux et le sourire plus semblable à un rictus railleur qu'il m'adressait. Je n'avais pas rêvé, tout était bien réel… Mais je n'avais même plus la force de ressentir le moindre choc, ni de produire la moindre réaction. Je m'élançai donc dans l'allée, le regard baissé sur les dalles de bitume.

Je l'évitai en continuant mon chemin alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi, et je l'entendis rire derrière mon dos, avant de sentir son bras s'abattre sur mes épaules :

- Ne sois pas si froid, voyons. Ça m'a beaucoup amusé de voir à quel point tu étais déstabilisé, hier soir. Vu le regard suspicieux que tu m'accordais, tu ne devais plus rien comprendre. Si tu avais demandé, tu aurais su que je venais juste de les rejoindre… Mais tu ne devais pas savoir quoi faire vis-à-vis de Yunho et du reste, je me trompe ?... C'était une situation terriblement embarrassante.

Je ne répondis rien, absorbant ses paroles provocantes dans le brouillard qui m'entourait. Indifférent, il poursuivit d'une voix présomptueuse :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais t'imaginer si facilement que c'était un autre que moi que tu venais de rencontrer, car c'est bien ce que tu t'es dis, n'est-ce pas ? Mais suis-je une illusion, Jaejoong ?... Peut-être était-ce seulement parce que tu mourrais d'envie que rien ne se soit passé ?... Que je ne sois pas un obscur… Je suis vraiment désolé de te décevoir, Jaejoong.

Je me crispai sous ses paroles empreintes de fausseté, le ton enjoué qu'il y mettait n'allait pas avec son expression sérieuse et calculatrice. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le laisser m'entraîner vers l'entrée du métro, mon cœur brisé en mille morceaux en comprenant que mes espoirs étaient vains. Changmin était bien un obscur, et je me demandai en descendant l'escalier menant à la station, si je reverrai à nouveau la lumière du jour…

Tendu et immobile sur le quai, j'avais du mal à respirer calmement en sentant sa présence si proche, et je voyais les mèches ébènes de mes cheveux trembler légèrement devant mes yeux. Changmin devait sentir ma peur et mon mal-être comme si ils étaient siens. Le train arrivait dans un sifflement et un grondement continue, et j'avais l'impression que c'était l'avenir qui se rapprochait, un avenir trouble, un avenir où Changmin était un de ces êtres qui avaient basculé du côté des ténèbres, un avenir où la peur régnerait, un avenir où je verrais les larmes de Yunho couler, où je verrais Junsu dépérir, Yoochun sombrer dans la haine, l'ombre de la trahison et de l'imprévisible planant au dessus de nous.

La gorge serrée, je levai la tête pour voir l'engin aux phares luisant dans la pénombre du tunnel approcher, la rumeur des gens autours de moi bourdonnait à mes oreilles. J'étais tenté. Terriblement tenté. Tenté de me jeter devant ce monstre de ferraille qui aspirait tout sur son passage par sa vitesse. Et d'échapper à la contrainte de Changmin, d'échapper à la crainte omniprésente, et de venir à bout de ce qui aurait dû être accomplie un an plus tôt.

Retenant ma respiration, je fis un mouvement imperceptible vers l'avant, mais Changmin se saisit brusquement de ma main, enserrant fortement mon poignet jusqu'à en couper la circulation, et me retint fermement, m'amenant vers lui. Sa voix rauque et grondante s'éleva dans un murmure que je fus le seul à entendre, la foule de passagers nous entourant à présent devant les portes du train qui s'ouvraient, sans même qu'il ne m'accorde un regard :

- Arrêtes. C'est moi qui décide de quand ton heure sera venue.

Je déglutis, et acquiesçai en silence, résigné… Nous entrâmes dans le train avant que les portes automatiques ne se referment, et je m'assis sur une banquette vide, suivi de Changmin. Mon cœur se glaça quand je l'entendis me souffler alors qu'il s'asseyait comme si de rien n'était à côté de moi :

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de faible, Jaejoong. Ça ne fait même pas un jour que tu as découvert mon secret, je n'ai même pas encore commencé à te persécuter, et tu as déjà envie de te tuer…Tu me déçois… A croire que tu n'attendais qu'un prétexte.

- C'est faux ! C'est faux…

Je serrai fortement la lanière de mon sac entre mes mains, assénant entre mes dents cette affirmation. Qu'est ce que Changmin pouvait bien savoir de ce que je ressentais ? Il ne savait rien, il ne savait pas à quel point j'avais envie de vivre, vivre avec Yunho à mes côtés, juste lui... Mais la véritable nature de Changmin me bouleversait tellement que je ne savais plus exactement comment réagir et faire face à la situation. J'ajoutai dans un murmure, fixant mes mains des yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder Changmin :

- Tu ne sais rien, Changmin.

- Tu te trompes. J'en sais certainement plus que toi.

Je me tournai vers le jeune homme, soutenant son regard ténébreux. La rame de métro se remplissait au fur et à mesure des arrêts que l'on dépassait, et une chaleur étouffante s'insinuait dans l'air confiné.

- Est-ce que tu sais à quoi l'on reconnaît concrètement un obscur, Jaejoong ? Je ne crois pas qu'on te l'ait dit, donc je vais te l'apprendre. Un obscur se reconnait par une trace de brûlure sur la main qui a enserré pour la première fois une shell. S'approprier pour la première fois une shell est un moment extrêmement douloureux, mais parfaitement supportable quand on réalise par la suite tout ce que les shells nous apportent. Néanmoins la première fusion de la shell à l'intérieur de nous provoque une brûlure, dont la trace ineffaçable reste. Mais une trace tellement facile à cacher…

Il ôta la moufle qui enveloppait sa main gauche, et ouvrit sa paume, approchant sa main de ma vue. Mes yeux ne purent se détourner de la peau bronzée où s'étendait, vers le pouce, une cicatrice rosâtre et tortueuse caractéristique de celles laissées par les brûlures graves, mais si discrète qu'elle ne se voyait pas si on n'y faisait pas attention. Ma gorge se serra à la vue de cette preuve, et j'ancrai un regard indéfinissable dans les yeux de Changmin, qui remit le gant :

- Les autres ne l'ont jamais remarqué. Je mets très souvent des gants, donc ça ne les choque pas, et je ne suis pas dans la même classe que Yunho et Micky, je n'ai donc pas de problème pour les enlever quand j'écris… Même quand je laisse mes mains libres, ils ne voient rien, ils ne cherchent pas à voir ou à vérifier, de toute façon. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Et puis, un peu de poudre et la trace ne se voit même plus du tout… Tu es la première personne à voir cette cicatrice, Jaejoong, j'espère que tu réalise l'honneur que je te fais.

Je ne répondis rien, écœuré par ses paroles et par ma propre faiblesse. J'avais honte de me soumettre ainsi à Changmin, et de ne rien faire pour protester et m'échapper de cette situation… Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence pesant.

Arrivé à notre destination, Changmin se leva tandis qu'un groupe compact sortait du train, mais je restai assis, immobile. Remarquant que je ne le suivais pas, le jeune homme revint rapidement sur ses pas, avant de saisir rudement ma manche et de m'obliger à me lever, me tirant une exclamation de surprise, m'entrainant de force avec lui. Nous passâmes de justesse les portes automatiques qui se refermaient déjà sur la musique récurrente qui les accompagnait. Il ne lâcha pas la manche de mon manteau, et je me mis à marcher derrière lui avec peine, Changmin effectuant de longues enjambées.

Nous empruntâmes le couloir sinueux et éclairé d'une lumière artificielle qui menait vers les escaliers de la sortie, et je remarquais avec un pressentiment désagréable qu'il ralentissait peu à peu l'allure, mettant de plus en plus de distance entre nous et les gens pressés de sortir du métro qui avançaient devant, et qui disparaissaient déjà au coin du couloir… Je commençais à me demander si mon espoir de revoir un jour la lumière du soleil n'était finalement pas vain, alors que le couloir de la station souterraine était maintenant vide, et que je restais seul en compagnie d'un Obscur.

Changmin s'arrêta avant la bifurcation du tunnel froid et désert, et une sourde angoisse monta en moi, faisant trembler mes lèvres fébrilement alors qu'un léger sourire étirait les fines lèvres du jeune homme, qui me toisait à présent de ses yeux bruns aux lueurs ambrées.

Je fus alors plaqué sans ménagement contre le mur carrelé avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, et le souvenir de la veille me revint en mémoire, tandis que je remarquai sans y prêter plus attention qu'il avait ôtée ses moufles, et que ses mains puissantes maintenaient douloureusement mes épaules contre le mur.

Les néons au plafond faisaient tressauter imperceptiblement l'éclairage du couloir. Sans un mot, Changmin fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'au col de ma veste avant d'agripper fermement un pan de l'épaisse écharpe que j'avais autour du cou, et de le tirer lentement vers le bas, me faisant grimacer en sentant la pression insupportable qui s'exerçait peu à peu sur ma gorge. Il pencha son visage vers moi, si près que je pouvais voir mon reflet démuni dans les ténèbres de ses yeux, et que son front effleurait presque ma frange indisciplinée. Il murmura en esquissant un sourire narquois :

- N'ai pas peur, Jaejoong, je ne vais pas te tuer. Du moins, je ne l'envisage pas pour l'instant… Même si je dois t'avouer que c'est particulièrement tentant.

Sur ces paroles, il fit glisser l'écharpe de manière à l'ôter d'autour de mon cou, et j'écarquillai les yeux alors qu'il la tint à bout de bras, le morceau de laine longiligne pendant devant moi, et qu'elle s'enflammait d'un coup, disparaissant en cendre après que les mèches de feu aient remonté jusqu'à ses doigts. Puis il porta sa main à ma gorge, et soulevant mon menton de ses doigts, l'offrit ainsi entièrement à sa vue. La phrase qu'il susurra ensuite, ses yeux posés sur mon cou, me fit frissonner d'appréhension et d'effroi :

- Je comprends pourquoi Yunho fait une telle fixation sur ta gorge, Jaejoong, c'est une vrai invitation au pêché… Une telle blancheur… J'ai hâte de voir une corde l'enserrer, et blesser cette peau si lisse, mettant au supplice cette pureté, lorsque je t'aurais tant tourmenté que tu me demanderas de te fournir moi-même l'outil par lequel tu pourras enfin te pendre et te libérer de la souffrance qui aura brûlé chaque parcelle de ta peau et t'aura mené à la démence.

Angoissé et choqué par ces paroles, je fis un rapide mouvement de mon bras dans le but d'éloigner cette main menaçante qui s'appuyait sur ma gorge, mais Changmin saisit ma main au vol, avant de tordre mon bras derrière mon dos, contre le mur, alors qu'un gémissement de douleur s'échappait de mes lèvres, et qu'une sueur froide commençait à perler à mon front. Puis comme la veille, il serra ma nuque de ses longs doigts avant de faire glisser sa main jusqu'à mes cheveux, et de tirer violement ma tête vers l'arrière, me faisant tendre ma gorge vers lui.

- Je ne vais peut-être pas te tuer maintenant, mais je vais quand même te laisser un témoignage du fait que tu es dès à présent l'une de mes prochaines victimes, et donc ma propriété.

J'étouffai un hoquet de surprise et de consternation en sentant les lèvres de Changmin se poser sur ma gorge, sur le côté, et mon premier reflexe fut de tenter de le repousser de ma main libre, rassemblant toutes les forces que j'avais après une nuit blanche, enhardis par l'affreuse réalité, ne pouvant supporter que Changmin me touche là où seul Yunho en avait le droit. Mais mes efforts furent vain, et l'obscur traître raffermit sa prise sur les mèches de jais soyeuses enroulés autours de ses doigts, et sur lesquelles il tirait de plus en plus fort, me dissuadant de tenter de me rebeller.

Je serrai alors les dents, fermant si fort mes yeux remplis de larmes que des milliers de points rouges apparaissait derrière le noir de mes paupières, tandis que Changmin faisait glisser sa langue froide sur ma jugulaire, avant de se mettre à aspirer avec un plaisir non dissimulé ma peau, suçotant la douceur qui n'était réservée qu'à une seule personne sur terre… Saisi d'une nausée qui restait en sourdine, je repris ma respiration quand Changmin retira sa bouche de mon cou, et relâchant mes cheveux, il laissa libre ma nuque douloureuse.

- …On se revoit au lycée, Jaejoong.

J'ouvris de grands yeux en le voyant s'éloigner sans un mot de plus, me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil presque enfantin, et je m'écriai à son attention :

- Tu me laisse partir comme ça… Tu n'as pas peur que je raconte tout à Yunho et les autres !?

Changmin se retourna un instant, murmurant d'une voix sans appel :

- Tu ne diras rien.

- Que… ? Comment peux-tu être certain que je ne dirais rien !? Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de tout leur révéler, Changmin !...Je le ferais, je peux t'assurer que je le ferais !

Ma voix devenait presque hystérique, sous le joug des sanglots qui m'étranglaient, et faisaient monter des larmes à mes yeux déjà rougis. Mais le jeune homme répéta sur un ton monocorde et déterminé, avant de reprendre son chemin, et de disparaitre en montant les escaliers, me laissant encore paralysé par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu ne diras rien_._

Le bruit lointain d'une rame de métro repartant, faisant circuler un souffle d'air dans le couloir, et la rumeur d'une nouvelle vague de citoyens arrivant me parvenaient peu à peu, et je repris contenance, me détachant du mur, portant ma main à ma gorge. Le petit tas de poussière noir à mes pieds me fit réaliser que je n'avais plus rien désormais pour dissimuler la marque odieuse que venait de m'imposer Changmin, et je commençai à m'affoler, sachant que les magasins de vêtements n'ouvraient pas avant deux heures, et que les cours allaient commencer…

Complètement perdu, je me laissai glisser le long du mur, des larmes douloureuses roulant sur mes joues pâles, ma main agrippée à mon cou tremblant convulsivement, je voulais faire disparaître toutes traces de cette matinée, je voulais que rien ne se soit passé, aller au lycée comme d'habitude, paisiblement, retrouver mes amis, suivre les cours en pensant à la soirée de repos que j'aurais, peut-être en compagnie de Yunho si je rentrais chez eux plutôt que chez moi… Mais tout cela était révolu à présent, et mes pleurs ne semblaient pas vouloir s'apaiser, tandis que les gens indifférents passaient en masse devant moi, certain me regardant comme une bête curieuse… Finalement, je me relevai en essuyant mes joues, j'inspirai profondément en rajustant mon sac, et je me dirigeai néanmoins vers la sortie du métro, espérant que Junsu ne serait pas présent en cours et que le suçon aurait disparu avant la pause de midi, les cours de la matinée me laissant un court répit avant de faire face à mes amis et à mon bourreau.

Je gravis l'escalier le souffle court, tentant de reprendre contenance alors que je débouchais sur la rue déjà bien animée, et un vent froid me fit frissonner, venant se jeter contre mon cou, et s'insinuer jusque sous ma nuque, glaçant mon dos trempé d'une sueur déjà froide, et balayant mes cheveux. Je soupirai, songeant que l'environnement même cherchait à me rappeler chaque instant que je n'avais plus mon écharpe et que ma gorge était exposée à tous les regards. Une douleur lancinante étreignait mon cœur, si bien que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me lâcher à tout moment, et le parcours jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée me parut insurmontable.

Dès que j'eus passé les portes, je me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers les toilettes les plus proches, avant de refermer à toute volée la porte d'un box derrière moi, et de me laisser tomber par terre, penchant ma tête dans la cuvette. Je vomis toute la rancœur acide qui remontait en moi, régurgitant le peu de nourriture que j'avais réussi à avaler le matin. Essuyant mes lèvres tremblantes avec un bout de papier, je m'assis sur le carrelage blanc, laissant aller ma tête contre les parois. J'entendis la première sonnerie annonçant le début des cours s'élever dans les couloirs, et ce son associé à la blancheur impersonnelle et froide de la grande pièce, les carreaux immaculés par terre glaçant mes mains, me laissait un sentiment de malaise, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir cette scène comme si j'en avais déjà vécu une similaire. La lumière agressive du lieu d'aisance, la rangée de lavabo où un robinet gouttait, rythmant de son son récurrent la détresse qui m'habitait alors, m'amenant à la limite… Je pris ma tête entre mes mains alors que des brumes de souvenirs ressurgissaient faiblement, et je me levai avant de sortir en hâte des toilettes, passant rapidement mon visage sous l'eau, puis je quittai la pièce pour m'avancer dans le couloir bondé.

* * *

Je venais de passer quatre heures assis à mon pupitre, accoudé à la surface du bureau, ma main posée en permanence nonchalamment dans mon cou, tentant parfois d'ajuster mon col et mes cheveux afin de dissimuler comme je le pouvais la peau marquée pour reposer de temps en temps mon bras. Junsu ne s'était pas montré de la matinée, m'ôtant d'un poids. J'étais beaucoup plus contrarié par l'absence de Heon Hin, tombée malade à cause de sa longue attente la veille dans l'air frigorifiant de la rue, pour laquelle je n'étais en rien le fautif étant donné que l'on s'était imposé une heure de rendez-vous, mais qu'elle était arrivée en avance, me houspillant après que j'aurais aussi du arriver en avance, poursuivant dans sa logique qui n'était décidemment pas la même que la mienne…  
Pourtant la jeune fille était la seule personne qui aurait pu m'aider aujourd'hui, pouvant par exemple me donner de quoi camoufler un minimum la trace tenace, grâce à l'attirail de maquillage qu'elle trainait partout alors qu'elle ne l'utilisait presque pas. Pour une fois, il aurait pu servir et de la meilleure manière qu'il soit…

Je soupirai, la mort dans l'âme, avant de me lever, laissant mes affaires sur mon bureau, pour me diriger vers la cafétéria, où l'on se retrouvait pour manger la plupart du temps. Le lieu de restauration était déjà bruyant de couverts qui raclaient bols et assiettes, et d'un brouhaha indiscernable. Arrivé à l'entrée, je cherchai des yeux mes amis parmi la multitude d'adolescents en uniforme d'hiver, mais je ne vis ni Yunho, ni Junsu, ni même Changmin, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Je fronçais des sourcils, d'habitude, ils étaient toujours attablés avant moi, en train de m'attendre. Me retournant, j'aperçus un groupe de troisièmes années qui approchaient au fond du couloir, et reconnaissant une fille qui était dans la classe de Yoochun et de Yunho, je l'abordai discrètement :

- Excuse-moi.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, serrant les livres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras contre sa poitrine, et me répondit d'un regard interrogateur, obligée de lever les yeux vers moi à cause de sa petite taille :

- Tu es bien dans la classe de Jung Yunho ?... Tu ne saurais pas où lui et son ami sont ?...

- Ho… Yunho et Yoochun… On devrait avoir fini les cours à cette heure-ci, mais notre prof a gardé une moitié de la classe pour rattraper un cours qu'il n'avait pas pu leur dispenser il y a quelques semaines… Ils sont dans ce groupe, ils ne sortiront donc pas de cours avant une heure…Désolée.

- Ha, d'accord. Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'y es pour rien ! Merci beaucoup…

- Je t'en pris.

La jeune fille me gratifia d'un sourire avant d'être hélée par ses camarades qui l'attendait plus loin, et elle s'éloigna en courant, me saluant d'un signe de la main. Ressentant un soulagement qui me laissait coupable, dégoûté d'être ainsi soulagé de ne pas avoir à voir et passer du temps avec mes amis et l'être que j'aimais, je partis en direction du toit de l'aile Est. Le besoin intense de prendre l'air et de me vider la tête me fit accélérer mes pas.

Retrouvant avec plaisir l'impasse sur le toit, je m'assis devant le grillage, respirant l'air frais, supportant la morsure du vent qui emportait avec lui mes pensées, le soleil de midi apposant agréablement ses rayons lumineux sur ma peau, et je levai mon visage vers le ciel immensément bleu.

- Hé, Jae !

Je portai mon attention vers l'endroit d'où venait l'appel, découvrant comme dans un état second Yunho et Junsu qui s'approchaient, et entraient dans la petite impasse. Je me levai brusquement en m'éloignant, les mots s'échappant avant que je ne cherche à les retenir :

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Yunho, tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?!...

Junsu s'immobilisa, haussant ses sourcils au dessus des lunettes rectangulaires qu'il arborait, avant de murmurer d'un rire faux, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter après cette réaction de ma part :

- Et bien, ça fait plaisir de voir que notre présence est ardemment désirée, ici…

- Jae, ça ne va pas ?... On est partis plus tôt, le cours n'était vraiment pas intéressant, Micky est allé nous chercher à manger. Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, tu ne voulais pas être dérangé…?

J'échangeai un regard avec Yunho, sa beauté et son adorable incompréhension peignant ses traits sur son visage mature et inquiet me blessaient la vue comme si j'étais éblouis par une trop vive lumière, et je restai silencieux, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

- Qu'est ce que tu as sur le cou ?...

Etouffant une exclamation de surprise, je portais hâtivement ma main à ma gorge, cachant de ma paume la marque rouge laissée par Changmin, n'osant plus regarder Yunho en face. Trop déstabilisé par leur arrivée que je n'attendais pas, j'avais presque oublié ce détail si minime qui continuait pourtant de me pourrir l'existence depuis le matin. Je soufflai d'une voix hésitante, reculant alors que mon petit ami se rapprochait à nouveau :

- Rien… Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout.

Junsu fut plus rapide que le jeune homme qui me faisait face, et le contournant habilement, il se saisit rapidement de mon bras, et écarta ma main dans un geste ferme sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. La déception que je lus dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement en relâchant mon poignet me porta un coup au cœur, le regard choqué et blessé, plus qu'interrogatif, de Yunho posé sur ma peau ainsi dénudée m'achevant presque, et je secouai vivement la tête, ma voix tremblante et chargée d'un espoir désespéré d'être écouté et cru, éclatant dans le silence pesant qui venait de s'abattre :

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Yunho, je peux t'expliquer,… s'il te plait.

Yunho resta silencieux, sa longue écharpe se soulevant sous l'agitation du vent, sans me quitter du regard, avant de déclarer d'un ton sans appel :

- Junsu, laisses-nous, s'il te plait.

Notre ami obtempéra, et je le vis disparaitre en sortant de l'impasse, ses cheveux sombres aux mèches sanguines agitées par le vent et ses pas rapides. Je pouvais deviner son expression fermée, peut être méprisante, et le dégoût qu'il devait ressentir en s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses, et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. Yunho me fixait toujours, une colère sourde remplaçait à présent dans ses prunelles noires aux pigments chocolatés l'incompréhension. Il restait à distance de moi, et l'aura qui l'entourait m'empêchait de me rapprocher de lui, ma gorge se serra alors que je le sentais si loin de moi.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de tenter d'expliquer quoique ce soit, murmurant d'une voix calme mais perçante, d'une telle froideur que j'en restai stupéfait :

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu semblais si étrange hier… Que tu m'as repoussé… Moi qui croyais que tu avais passé l'après-midi avec ton amie. Tu étais allé le, ou peut être la ?, retrouver…Peut être même que je venais de passer à côté d'une rencontre digne d'un coup de foudre hollywoodien ?...

Sous le regard de Yunho qui se posa à nouveau sur le suçon, j'avais l'impression que ma peau prenait feu, comme si elle était rongée par de l'acide. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur saignait en réalisant qu'il croyait _réellement_ que je le trompais… _Comment aurais-je pu ?..._ Des larmes ne purent s'empêcher de déborder de mes yeux, alors que je regardai désespérément mon amour, avançant d'un pas chancelant vers lui, et j'eu du mal à extirper du fond de ma gorge les paroles que je prononçai d'une voix sincère et tremblante :

- Yunho… Tu pense vraiment que je pourrais te tromper ? Tu imagine vraiment que j'ai laissé quelqu'un poser ces lèvres là où toi seul en as le droit ? Tu t'imagines vraiment -

- Explique-moi, alors ! Dis moi que personne ne t'a touché, explique moi comment cette marque est arrivée sur ton cou ?! Je sais reconnaître un suçon quand j'en vois un, Jaejoong, et tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ait fais ! Tu voudrais peut être me faire croire que tu t'es fais ça tout seul ?

Les mots de Yunho qui venait de m'interrompre étaient comme des lames acérés qui me transperçaient de part en part, des flèches empoisonnées qui répandaient leur venin dans mes veines, m'engourdissant d'un froid mortuaire. L'expression totalement perdue et ravagée que j'affichais eut au moins le mérite de faire ciller Yunho, qui se déplaça légèrement, mal à l'aise alors qu'un doute venait peut-être l'effleurer… _L'idée que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi simple que ça…_

Il murmura alors doucement, et ce murmure me donna le désir insoutenable de le voir s'approcher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il restait distant à quelques pas de moi, ne faisant aucun geste en ma direction et me laissant aussi frustré qu'un drogué à qui on refuserait de donner la seringue qui lui accorderait son seul réconfort.

- Dis-moi, Jaejoong…

Mais je me rendis rapidement compte que je ne pouvais rien dire, les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge comme si une main invisible et glacée m'étouffait. L'effort que je fournissais pour faire jaillir ces mots, ces paroles qui pouvaient me sauver du rejet de Yunho, ces mots qui pouvaient tout révéler, me faisait presque trembler, en vain… _« Tu ne diras rien »_ avait-il répondu, et il avait raison. Changmin m'avait entravé de toute capacité à parler de lui, et révéler d'une quelconque manière qui il était.  
Reprenant discrètement ma respiration, je parvins néanmoins, laborieusement, à répondre quelque chose qui se rapprochait à Yunho, le jeune homme n'ayant rien vu de mon trouble :

- …forcé…

L'incompréhension apparut dans ses yeux sombres et aimants, et je parvins à arracher des paroles de derrière mes lèvres, hurlant sans vraiment le vouloir :

- …On m'a agressé !...

Le visage divin de Yunho pâlit d'un coup, et il me considéra d'un regard horrifié. Je fermais furtivement les yeux de mécontentement devant ma maladresse. Vu ce que je venais de dire et le contexte, il allait certainement s'imaginer que j'avais été violé, si il n'était pas déjà en train de le faire, vu la façon alarmante dont il me regardait. Je m'empressais alors d'ajouter, agitant devant moi mais mains blanches et gercées par le froid en signe de négation :

- Non, attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagine. Ce n'est pas aller plus loin, il n'y a eu que ça. _Ça_.», J'assenai fermement en faisant allusion à la marque sur mon cou.

Yunho parut se détendre faiblement, toujours bouleversé parce qu'il venait d'apprendre, gardant les sourcils froncés, soucieux, et il soupira, avant de parcourir la distance insupportable qu'il y avait entre nous, et de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me collai alors à lui, agrippant son manteau dans son dos et enfouissant mon visage dans la laine douce de son écharpe, tandis qu'il exerçait une pression de ses bras autours de moi, soupirant une nouvelle fois et levant ses yeux fermés au ciel bleu et froid. Moi, j'avais du mal à retenir mes larmes, le réconfort que me procurait cette étreinte après tant de soucis brisait peu à peu mes pseudo-barrières que je m'étais forgé pour tenir…

- Jae… Tu ne veux pas me raconter, qu'on puisse laisser ça derrière nous et m'éviter de toujours me poser des questions ?...Même si je te crois, Jae, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus…

Je secouai la tête, dans l'incapacité de répondre quoique ce soit, de part l'emprise du pouvoir de Changmin mais aussi parce que ma gorge était terriblement serrée par l'émotion…

_**POV Yunho**_

- Jaejoong…Pardon. Je t'ai accusé alors que tu es le plus à plaindre… ça ne fait rien, on en reparlera plus tard.

Je soupirai, me demandant comment on en était arrivé à là, Jaejoong presque en larme dans mes bras, si affaibli que j'étais obligé de le soutenir moi-même pour ne pas qu'il se laisse tomber par terre. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais j'étais légèrement rassuré par le fait que mon ange semblait plus inquiet de ce que je pouvais penser et ressentir, que traumatisé par l'agression qu'il avait apparemment subi… Sa voix étouffée s'éleva soudain, alors qu'il se pelotonnait plus confortablement contre moi, ramenant ses bras contre sa poitrine, le dos de ses mains butant contre mon manteau, sa tête posée sur mon épaule, et que je faisais doucement glisser ma main sous ses doux cheveux, caressant de mes doigts sa nuque en un léger effleurement :

- Yunho ?...

J'haussai mes sourcils en distinguant l'once de supplication qu'il y avait dans son murmure :

- Mmh ?

- Yunho… Tu ne peux pas effacer la mémoire, avec tes pouvoirs ?

Je restreins le sursaut de surprise qui me saisit à l'écoute de ces paroles, me crispant légèrement car je n'aimais pas trop parler de mes pouvoirs avec lui, ne voulant pas le perturber plus qu'il ne l'était déjà depuis que je lui avais révéler ma véritable nature. J'étais surpris qu'il me demande ça si soudainement, et je me demandai avec une pointe d'inquiétude qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il veuille oublier. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il souhaitait que je lui efface la mémoire, en s'enquérant de cette question.

- Non, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Ce serait contre nos principes. Seul les obscurs ont cette capacité, grâce à l'énergie que leur procurent les shells. Mais même si je le pouvais, je n'en aurais pas le droit.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que ces deux dernières journées disparaissent de ma mémoire…

Une boule dans la gorge, je raffermis mon étreinte, la voix de Jaejoong m'étant parvenue si fébrile et si désespérée… J'étais affreusement curieux et inquiet. Mais je savais pertinemment qu'il ne me répondrait pas si je lui demandais pourquoi, je restai alors silencieux, luttant pour ne pas céder à la tristesse, et prodiguant tout l'amour que je pouvais à l'androgyne blotti contre moi.

- Jae. Tu sais que si tu as un soucis, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, mais si ça peut te faire du bien, tu peux parler à Junsu, ou Yoochun. Changmin n'écoute pas beaucoup généralement, mais si tu as besoin de parler, il t'écoutera.

Je le sentis se raidir contre moi, et le regard indéchiffrable qu'il ancra en moi me donnait l'impression qu'il me sondait jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. Il se détacha de moi, et affichant une moue adorable, il murmura alors que je caressais la peau si blanche de son visage, avant qu'il ne se saisisse de ma main pour l'éloigner tout en parlant :

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, pour l'instant.

J'esquissai un petit sourire, me rapprochant plus de lui si c'était possible, et soufflant sur ses lèvres :

- Et tu as envie de quoi, alors, Jaejoong ?

Sans le laisser répondre quoique ce soit, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, et mon ange accueilli de bon cœur le baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres dès les premières secondes. J'approfondis le baiser, alors que Jaejoong passait ses bras autours de mon cou, goûtant la douceur de ma langue dans sa bouche, et j'avançai sans même ouvrir les yeux, faisant reculer le jeune homme qui ne montrait à présent plus aucun signe de tristesse. Le dos de Jaejoong heurta soudain brusquement le mur en face du grillage du rebord du toit, mais je n'interrompis pas la caresse de mes lèvres sur les siennes, y mettant même plus d'ardeur, et l'androgyne manqua bientôt d'air. Je quittai alors à regret le visage du jeune homme qui haletait devant moi, ses yeux reflétant tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait, et Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de souffler en gémissant presque de façon indécente:

- Yunho…

Le désir que je pouvais percevoir dans sa voix, et que me faisait ressentir Jaejoong en prononçant ainsi mon prénom m'électrisa, et je m'éloignai légèrement de lui, sifflant entre mes dents :

- Ne prononce pas mon nom comme ça, Jae, si tu ne veux pas que je te viole ici et tout de suite.

Mon ange leva sa tête pour approcher ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmurer lascivement :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je n'ai pas envie que tu me violes, ici et maintenant.

J'hésitai entre sourire ou pousser un cri horrifié en entendant ces paroles dont je n'avais pas l'habitude venant de lui, mais ce fut finalement un regard doux que j'adressai au jeune homme dans mes bras, avant de l'embrasser tandis qu'il se laissait glisser contre le mur, m'entrainant avec lui alors qu'il s'asseyait par terre, ou plutôt entre mes jambe, moi assis en tailleur sur le sol.

J'oubliai tout alors que j'effleurai son cou, le parcourant de baisers, posant mes lèvres sur la marque rougeâtre pour embrasser la parcelle de peau qui m'avait été volé de la plus horrible manière qui soit. Je sentis Jaejoong se crisper, ne sachant pas si cela lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier, ou s'il préférait que je ne pose pas mes lèvres là où un autre avait oser souiller sa peau… Je glissai alors ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, continuant d'embrasser son cou, descendant plus bas encore. Gêné par ses vêtements, je fis glisser la fermeture éclair de son blouson, puis après avoir ouvert sa veste d'uniforme, je déboutonnai fébrilement les premiers boutons de sa chemise, Jaejoong soupirant doucement en s'appuyant largement contre le mur, fermant ses paupières sur ses grands yeux brillants. J'écartai lentement la chemise, révélant entièrement la gorge et le haut de son torse, repoussant presque les vêtements d'un côté pour découvrir son épaule blanche et lisse. Puis j'y déposai une multitude de baiser, descendant le long de sa clavicule, venant effleurer de mes lèvres et de mon souffle brûlant son épaule, caressant de mes doigts son torse découvert, enhardis par les gémissements étouffés que Jaejoong ne pouvait retenir, malgré le fait qu'il mordait frénétiquement sa lèvre inférieur, me le rendant plus sensuel et plus attirant que d'habitude.

Une cavalcade se fit soudain entendre, avant qu'un éclat de voix n'éclate dans le silence, seul le bruit du vent accompagnant quelques secondes plus tôt les plaintes enfiévrées de Jae.

- Yunho, ça s'arrange ? Vous êtes toujours là ? …- OH MON DIEU ! D-Désolé, vraiment désolé, je…J'ai rien vu, je m'en vais, pardon !...

Je quittai la peau laiteuse de Jaejoong, qui rabattit vivement sa chemise, refermant sa veste en rougissant violemment, alors que je me levais en me retournant, pour voir Junsu plus loin à l'entrée de l'impasse, qui se cachait les yeux de sa main et qui se retourna brusquement, alors que Yoochun et Changmin arrivaient derrière lui :

- Non, n'approchez pas, y a rien à voir !

Mon meilleur ami empêchait à présent les deux autres d'avancer, les poussant sur le côté de la plateforme d'une forte pression, ses deux mains posées sur leur torse, dans l'intention de les entrainer vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Je lançai à son attention, soupirant en m'avançant vers lui, mon ange, rhabillé correctement, me suivant de près, sa main agrippée tendrement à mon épaule :

- Junsu, Junsu…C'est bon, revenez par là, les gars…

Junsu s'immobilisa, tournant sa tête vers moi pour vérifiez que nous n'étions plus dans une position embarrassante, avant de souffler et d'éclater de rire, s'approchant gaiment de nous, les autres à sa suite.

- Bon, et bien, plus besoin de te demander. Vous avez l'air de vous être bien réconcilié.

Je sentis Jaejoong sourire à Junsu, alors qu'il venait de poser son menton sur le dos de sa main sur mon épaule, silencieux, et que Yoochun éclatait à son tour de rire, venant passer un bras autours du cou du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et à la mine innocente. Le vent glacial semblait s'être apaisé, nous rendant les rayons du soleil presque chaleureux.

Si j'avais fait un peu plus attention, j'aurai pu voir le regard inhabituel de Changmin qui fixait Jaejoong derrière moi, et le sourire mesquin qui s'étirait discrètement sur ses fines lèvres. J'aurai pu sentir la tension palpable dans l'atmosphère, qui n'enveloppait que mon ami et mon ange… Et je ne vis pas le sourire railleur et belliqueux que Jaejoong lui adressa, un regard de défi figeant ses yeux noir habituellement si gentils...

* * *

**PARTIE II**

_POV Jaejoong_

La fraîcheur de la nuit me fit frissonner et rentrer ma tête entre mes épaules quand je sortis du lycée, posant un pied incertain dans la rue bondée et éclairée des nombreux réverbères. Yunho m'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt, venant me dire au revoir entre deux cours, et je n'avais pas revu Changmin depuis la pause de midi, ce qui m'allait très bien…

Retrouver Yunho, lui expliquer, même partiellement, retrouver son soutien et son réconfort m'avait fait sortir de l'enlisement dans les ténèbres où m'avait mené l'_obscur_…J'avais l'impression de sortir enfin la tête de l'eau, à bout de souffle, mais plus optimiste, moins seul. Seul comme avait voulu me faire croire mon ancien ami. Me faire ressentir une solitude oppressante, accrue par la connaissance d'un secret inavouable et dangereux…Mais il me sous-estimait fortement… Et j'allais le lui prouver.

Le froid intense et hivernal qui me balaya à la sortie du métro me rappela soudain que j'avais oublié l'écharpe de Yunho sur le dossier de ma chaise dans ma salle de classe. Une écharpe chaude, qui portait son odeur, et que je n'avais pas quittée de l'après-midi, me déconcentrant en cours à force de porter la laine à mes lèvres pour en sentir la douceur et en respirer le parfum de mon amour. Je me maudis de l'avoir oublié, sentant le vent glacial rendre déjà insensible mon cou et mon visage, gelé. Je remontai hâtivement la rue, contemplant le ciel noir, sentant le sommeil m'engourdir…Il était tard.

- Jaejoong !

L'exclamation provenait de derrière moi et me fit sursauter. Le trouble m'envahit, pesant comme une chape de plomb sur moi et oppressant mes poumons. Changmin était nonchalamment appuyé au mur d'une façade, à côté d'une enseigne commerçante fermée et silencieuse. Il portait toujours son bonnet, mais quelques boucles s'échappaient sur son front, et ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité. J'étais passé devant lui sans le remarquer, ou peut être venait-il seulement d'arriver…

Comme je restai prostré, il se détacha lentement du mur, en un mouvement ample, avant de s'approcher de moi, me faisant reculer vers la route où une circulation régulière faisait danser la lumière des phares dans l'avenue déserte qui menait à mon immeuble.

Plissant des yeux, le dissuadant silencieusement d'approcher plus près de moi, je remarquai que son regard était trop noir pour qu'il soit dans son état normal. Il y a avait cette petite flamme vacillante, fiévreuse et funeste. Son manteau portait des traces de brûlure, légères, presque invisible, mais je pouvais sentir l'odeur du souffre qui émanait de lui… Comme il suivait mon regard, immobile à un mètre de moi, il releva la tête et sourit avant de s'exclamer :

- Que veux-tu, ce sont les risques du métier…

Ne voulant surtout pas l'entendre parler, chaque mot prononcé par lui, soufflé par sa voix faussement avenante et innocente, me donnait l'envie insidieuse de le tuer, et je le coupais brutalement, me reculant d'un pas, maîtrisant mal la colère qu'il y avait dans ma voix :

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? A qui est-ce que tu t'en ais pris cette fois ? Et pourquoi tu es toujours en train de me suivre ?!...

Le sourire qui flottait sur son visage disparut, et le jeune homme s'approcha rapidement de moi, me saisissant brusquement par le col de ma veste avant de me trainer avec force dans la première ruelle obscure où débouchait le trottoir. Me dépassant d'une tête, il ne relâcha pas sa prise, mais ne me plaqua pas comme la veille contre un mur… J'affrontais alors son regard, levant mes yeux vers lui, alors qu'il consentait finalement à me répondre, gagné à nouveau d'un sourire mystérieux :

- Cette fois-ci, Jaejoong, je n'ai fait aucune victime, elles étaient toutes destinées à mourir… Enfin, non, c'est faux, il y avait bien ce petit garçon, qui aurait du être sauvé des flammes par les pompiers, mais il y avait tellement d'embouteillage sur la route, et l'appartement était si difficile d'accès… C'est tellement bête, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pourtant terriblement agréable d'entendre les hurlements de la mère, serrant contre elle dans une couverture sa fille, l'ainée… Le père qui se tuait à tenter d'ouvrir une porte coincée par une poutre… Et les flammes qui parcouraient délicieusement ma peau, léchant ma main alors que j'empoignais leurs shells palpitantes… C'était divin, Jaejoong, je suis presque triste pour toi, que tu ne puisses pas avoir l'occasion de connaitre cela…

Je voulais me boucher les oreilles, le faire taire en l'égorgeant ou l'étouffant de mes propres mains, alors que des images atroces venaient involontairement envahir mon esprit, me donnant à nouveau là nausée. Changmin se pencha un peu plus vers moi, murmurant alors que j'essayais vainement de reculer :

- Ne sois pas si troublé, mon petit Jaejoong… Tu as de la chance, maintenant que je suis rassasié des shells de toute une famille, je n'ai pas encore assez d'appétit pour la tienne. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te tuerai pas aujourd'hui, je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin, il me semble… Mais je voulais simplement vérifier que tu allais bien.

Serrant les dents, je sifflais d'une voix rauque en saisissant sa main toujours crispée sur le col de mon blouson, tentant sans succès de le faire me lâcher, les jointures de mes doigts devenant blanches sous la pression que j'exerçais sur le bras de Changmin, sans que celui ne semble même le sentir :

- Pourquoi ? Tu as eu peur que je veuille encore me tuer, et que je me jette sous un train dans le métro, profitant de ton absence ?! Rassure-toi, je te laisse ce plaisir…

- Je ne me faisais pas de soucis, Jaejoong, je savais très bien que tu n'allais pas tenter quoique ce soit. Parce que ta shell est blanche, toute blanche, pas l'ombre d'une noirceur, pas même une touche de gris… Je suis donc la seule personne à avoir la capacité de te faire mourir, pour l'instant.

Le regard de Changmin qu'il ancrait en moi, semblant vouloir lire jusqu'au plus profond de mon esprit, me mettait mal à l'aise, mais je n'étais même plus choqué par ce qu'il disait. Il desserra finalement sa prise sur mon vêtement, et fit remonter sa main jusqu'à mon cou, l'effleurant de ses doigts nus, mais j'agrippai fermement son poignet, assénant d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante :

- Arrêtes.

Mon _ami_ ne me répondit que d'un sourire, murmurant autoritairement :

- _Ne me donne pas d'ordre_, tu n'es pas en mesure de me commander.

Avant de continuer d'une voix plus douce qui me faisait craindre le pire :

- Pardonne moi, Jaejoong, je n'aurais pas dû insinuer que quatre shells valaient mieux que la tienne, et étaient suffisantes pour mon plaisir… Ta shell, Jaejoong, vaut certainement plus qu'une centaine, je ne pense pas qu'il en existe de plus pure au monde… Et ce qu'elle a traversé lui donne un prix inestimable, mais tu ne peux pas t'en douter. Une telle blancheur, une telle brillance… C'est à rendre fou. J'attends avec impatience le jour où je pourrais enfin y goûter, ce sera certainement inoubliable. Et j'aimerai que Yunho le voit, qu'il assiste à ton agonie, qu'il voit la lumière de ta shell s'éteindre peu à peu entre mes doigts, et qu'il pleure devant son impuissance.

- …Changmin… !

Enhardi par son discours, Changmin venait d'agripper ma gorge de ses doigts, serrant à m'en faire mal et à me faire suffoquer. Lorsqu'il relâcha sa prise, semblant sortir d'un rêve éveillé, cette scène qu'il imaginait dans le futur qu'il souhaitait, je me dégageai en toussant, sentant encore la pression de ses doigts sur ma peau qui devait probablement être marquée de bleus. Mais le jeune homme ne me laissa pas le temps de me remettre, il se saisit une nouvelle fois du tissus de ma veste, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, une intonation fiévreuse dans sa voix alors qu'il soufflait, la pâleur grave de son visage sérieux éclairée par la lumière des phares d'une voiture qui venait de passer devant la ruelle :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais trouver la force de te rebeller, Jaejoong… Ce midi, le regard de défi que tu m'as adressé, ces yeux incendiaires que tu avais et qui n'étaient réservés qu'à moi… Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien ça m'a excité.

Je m'exclamai de surprise en sentant la brusque bousculade de Changmin, qui d'une habile combinaison de gestes me fit basculer sur le sol, ma tête heurtant durement le bitume, et qui s'assit sur mon ventre, à califourchon sur moi, me surplombant de toute son emprise. Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir, encore sonné par le choc qui bourdonnait à mes oreilles, je n'aperçus qu'un éclat métallique au dessus de moi, une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux à demi-fermés de Changmin. Il abattit à une vitesse fulgurante son bras, et planta ce qui semblait être un poignard, dont je ne savais d'où il était sorti, dans la paume de ma main gauche posée contre le sol à hauteur de mon visage. J'écarquillai mes yeux en sentant la lame froide se planter violemment dans ma chaire, sur toute sa longueur, le bruit de l'impact sur le bitume de l'autre côté parvenant à mes oreilles alors que j'étais déjà dans un état second. _La pointe du poignard était enfoncée dans le bitume_, cette constatation me paraissait surréaliste_._ La douleur me traversa comme un éclair, et Changmin étouffa mon cri avec sa main, bâillonnant fermement ma bouche de sa paume, qu'il laissa longtemps posée, scellant ainsi mes lèvres, avant de la retirer quand il fut certain que je ne pouvais plus prononcer le moindre son, son visage si proche du mien que je pouvais sentir sa respiration froide contre mes joues. Je tremblais convulsivement, ma main clouée au sol, une sueur glaciale coulant dans mon cou, et je tournai légèrement la tête, pour apercevoir ma main blafarde, ensanglantée, et le poignard figé à l'intérieur, des tremblements continues et nerveux faisant tressaillir mes doigts paralysés par la douleur. Mais Changmin plaça soudain ses doigts contre mon visage, me forçant à détourner la tête, et à contempler le ciel sans étoiles, soufflant à mon oreille :

- Non, ne regarde pas……Ferme les yeux. Ressens juste la morsure de la douleur, la lame plantée dans ta chaire, qui a sectionné nerfs et cartilage. Cette lame plantée dans le sol. Le sang qui coule à flot. Tu sens la douleur, n'est ce pas, Jaejoong ? Dis-toi bien que ce sera extrêmement plus douloureux quand j'aurais décidé d'en finir avec toi, Jaejoong. Sache que c'est bien pire de s'approprier une shell pour la première fois. _Et c'est mille fois plus de douleur de vivre en tant qu'Innommé…_

Sa voix était si basse que je distinguai mal la fin de ce qu'il me dit, et la souffrance lancinante me plongeait dans un coma qui engourdissait mes sens et mes pensées.

- Tu vois, Jaejoong ? Ne me sous-estime surtout pas, je peux te faire endurer bien plus que cela… Ne crois pas que parce que tu es au départ mon ami, je vais être gentil avec toi… Je dois penser à me protéger, tout de même.

Je parvins à répondre en bougeant imperceptiblement mes lèvres gelées, une ironie que je ne me connaissais pas accompagnant mes paroles, ma voix enrouée :

- Te protéger ? Mais de quoi ?... Tu sais mieux que moi que je ne représente aucun danger pour toi, je ne peux rien dire à Yunho, ni même insinuer quoique ce soit… Je ne peux pas révéler ton secret.

C'était la pure vérité. J'avais essayé plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi de mettre Yunho, Junsu, au courant, de leur parler de Changmin, de leur dire qu'un obscur me traquait, en vain. Que je veuille parler, mes mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge, jusqu'à ce que je perde mon souffle à force d'essayer de les faire sortir. Que je veuille l'écrire, mes doigts se mettaient à trembler, et j'étais incapable de poser ne serait-ce que la pointe du stylo sur le papier… Yunho finissait par me dire que je lui en parlerai plus tard, voyant mon malaise, et mon état critique, considérant avec inquiétude mes tremblements de rage.

Changmin m'avait entravé, s'assurant que sa trahison serait à jamais gardée et cachée de ses amis et de quiconque. J'étais le coffre fermé à double tour qui contenait le secret de l'obscur et Changmin seul en détenait la clé.

- Tu as raison, Jaejoong…

Son souffle quitta mes joues, je le vis amorcer un geste de son bras vers ma main, et je m'exclamai, alors que la douleur diffuse s'était presque calmée, une intonation de panique et de supplique dans ma voix en réalisant qu'il allait toucher le poignard et raviver la morsure de la lame :

- …Non ! Non, Changmin, att-

La fin de ma phrase se perdit dans une exclamation étouffée de douleur. Le jeune homme venait de se saisir impitoyablement du manche et de retirer dans un mouvement ample le poignard de ma main, un jet de sang pourpre accompagnant la lame qui s'élevait dans les airs. Je me remis à trembler, la douleur devenant insupportable, et l'idée de l'état de ma main me donnant la nausée. Je sentais le sang poisseux dans lequel le dos de ma main reposait contre le sol. Changmin remit l'arme dans sa poche après l'avoir nettoyée, et me considéra un moment de ses yeux brillant d'obscurité, alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et que je réprimais des sanglots. J'étais dégoûté, torturé par cette situation, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait souffrir ainsi…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me tuait pas plutôt, rapidement, qu'on en finisse.

Changmin allongea son bras pour venir effleurer ma paume ensanglantée de ses doigts, et, pendant qu'il recueillait mes larmes de sa langue sur mes joues pâles, et que je restai paralysé, mes yeux voilés fixant la nuit, je ne sentis que le bout de deux de ses doigts parcourir la plaie ouverte sur toute sa longueur, appuyant avec fermeté et glissant doucement sur le sang qui s'échappait. Puis il retira sa main et releva la tête sans m'accorder un regard, avant de quitter mon ventre sur lequel il était confortablement assis, et de se lever, époussetant nonchalamment sa veste.

- J'ai guéris la blessure. Je l'ai fait disparaître, plus exactement, je ne pouvais pas laisser une cicatrice qui aurait pu mettre le doute à Yunho… _Quoique, il ne voit jamais rien de toute façon._

Tournant la tête sur le côté, je vis la haute silhouette de Changmin s'éloigner, se diriger vers la sortie de la ruelle, atteindre presque le trottoir, et ma voix s'éleva alors que mes yeux remplis de larmes le fixaient, ma vue se brouillant peu à peu :

- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?...

Il s'immobilisa, et se retourna, me répondant avec un sourire en coin, avant que son ombre ne s'évanouisse dans la rue :

- Parce que je m'ennuis depuis trop longtemps.

Je restai seul, allongé sur le sol dans ce petit passage sombre et humide, ma respiration toujours saccadé, et ma main baignant dans une mare de sang qui commençait à sécher sur ma peau. Ma peau vierge de toute plaie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais le sang était toujours là, ainsi que la douleur. Une douleur sourde.

Je repris comme un automate, épuisé, le chemin vers mon immeuble. Je rentrai dans mon appartement, allumant la lumière du couloir, et me dirigeai hâtivement dans la salle de bain pour ouvrir le robinet et passer ma main sous l'eau. Je frottai frénétiquement, presque hystérique, le sang couleur rouille qui couvrait ma peau lisse, évitant de regarder mon visage gris et mes cheveux de jais ébouriffés dans le miroir, me demandant si je réussirai à vivre une journée similaire le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et la semaine qui suivrait…  
Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

**[ FIN CHAPITRE XI ]**

* * *

_Je remercie de tout coeur tout ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre de suivre cette fanfiction! ~_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre XII et accessoirement le "troisième jour"! ^^_

_P.S : **Museelo**, si tu repasses par-là, je réponds de suite à ta question : Je dis "troisième jour" car ce sera le troisième jour depuis que Jaejoong a découvert la nature de Changmin. Mais ce n'est pas le troisième jour depuis le début de l'histoire, si c'est cette idée qui te perturbait, je te rassure! xD_


	13. Chapitre XII

_Bonsoir!_

_Je suis un peu en retard dans ma publication, j'en suis désolée.  
Je poste en coup de vent ce chapitre pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre encore, et je remercie une nouvelle fois les personnes qui ont posté une review (j'y répondrai en éditant dès que je pourrais)._

_Pardon pour les quelques fautes ou erreurs que vous trouverez peut-être._

**

* * *

**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**[ CHAPITRE XII ]**

T r o i s i è m e . J o u r

_POV Jaejoong_

Pour retrouver un peu de réconfort, refusant de me laisser abattre, je pris une douche brûlante avant de me coucher. Je dormis d'une traite, ce qui m'étonna grandement quand je m'éveillai en sursaut le lendemain matin, agité de rêves délirants… Je me levai en titubant, m'habillant tant bien que mal, avant de rester immobile pendant plusieurs minutes devant ma cuisine. Je n'avais pas faim, et rien que l'idée de nourriture me soulevait l'estomac.

Enfilant un pull chaud et une écharpe, un pincement au cœur en repensant à celle de Yunho, je quittai l'appartement après avoir avalé un cachet, espérant éviter l'heure de pointe dans le métro.  
Le reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur soupirait tragiquement, et me renvoyait l'image de mes joues rouges de fièvre.

Le ciel était blanc, les couloirs du lycée étaient vides, mais j'y croisai tout de même Yunho, accompagné de Yoochun, qui ouvrit de grands yeux en me voyant arriver, l'expression de son visage me faisant rire :

- Jaejoong, t'as l'air complètement à côté de la plaque ! Ça va ?

- ça pourrait aller mieux. Je crois que j'ai pris froid.

Inévitablement, Yunho s'approcha de moi en soupirant, avant de poser une main sur mon front :

- A quoi tu t'attendais, à te trimballer un jour comme hier sans écharpe, le cou à découvert? D'ailleurs, elle est où la mienne, d'écharpe ?

Je fis une petite moue coupable, baissant les yeux au sol, appréciant la douceur de cette main sur mon visage et du regard tendre qu'il baissait vers moi :

- Je l'ai oubliée dans ma classe, hier soir.

Je jetai un regard noir à Yoochun qui éclata de rire, me demandant distraitement où pouvait bien être Junsu… Je ne les voyais presque plus ensemble tout les quatre, ces derniers temps… Je levai ma main pour ôter celle de Yunho de mon front, le souvenir de la veille tintant dans ma mémoire en repensant à ce que cette même main avait subis et qui n'arborait plus aucune trace de l'horreur que j'avais vécu. Je pressai quelques secondes les doigts de Yunho avec un sourire, avant de passer entre lui et Yoochun, m'éloignant de quelques pas.

- Je vais rejoindre ma salle de classe, je vous retrouverai sur le toit à la pause de midi.

- Mais attends, tu as de la fièvre !... Je vais te la faire baisser.

Je me retournai, secouant vivement la tête, alors que Yunho avait déjà sa main levée, prête à l'emploi :

- Non, c'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine. Et puis, je vais être en retard sinon.

- Jae, les cours commencent dans vingt minutes…

- Ha…

Je baissais les yeux, me sentant stupide. Mais l'attitude si douce qu'avait Yunho envers moi me devenait inconfortable, je me sentais extrêmement fourbe d'agir comme si rien ne se passait, comme si je ne savais rien… Je m'étais résigné à ne plus tenter de lui révéler quoique ce soit, songeant que c'était la meilleure solution, je ne supportais pas l'idée de briser une amitié si forte que celle de mes quatre amis, une amitié qui était le pilier centrale de leur vie. Imaginer la douleur de Yunho me rendait malade, alors j'avais décidé de me taire. Mais ses yeux me faisaient presque souhaiter devenir aveugle tant je ne pouvais soutenir son regard sans penser à tout ça, et à la trahison dont je me portais aussi l'auteur…

- Je dois vraiment y aller, soufflai-je sans attendre quelque réponse de la part des deux jeunes hommes, et je m'élançais dans le couloir blanc où pointait la lumière du matin, mon sac battant mon flanc au rythme de mes pas.

Dans la salle de classe illuminée par les rayons du soleil, je retrouvai Heon Hin, emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, un masque couvrant le bas de son visage. Assise à son pupitre en train de sortir ses affaires, elle me regarda entrer avec des yeux bouffis et fiévreux, m'adressant un signe de la main. Je me dirigeai vers elle, constatant que la pièce n'était pas tout à fait vide, la bande de Yong Sun était regroupée dans le fond de la salle, en compagnie de quelques filles d'une autre classe, et des élèves commençaient à rentrer à ma suite.

- Heon Hin ! Tu es de retour ?...

Je devinai le sourire contrit qu'elle esquissa derrière le carré de tissus blanc, et elle me répondit d'une voie faible :

- Je n'allais pas rater un deuxième jour alors que les examens de fin d'année sont dans moins de trois mois !... Ce n'est pas encore la grippe, enfin, je crois…, donc je peux quand même venir en cours.

Je posai une main sur son épaule :

- Ménage toi un peu, tu devrais te reposer pour ne pas que ça empire… C'est de ma faute, n'est ce pas, je t'ai fait attendre dans le froid avant-hier…

Elle me répondit d'une tape sur le bras, fronçant ses sourcils effrontés, mais son coup ne porta que légèrement au regard du peu de force qu'elle réussit à y mettre :

- Mais non, tais-toi donc un peu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai seulement dû attraper un truc, c'est la période en ce moment… Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme toi non plus ?

Je ris à sa remarque, faisant abstraction de la tension que je pouvais sentir émaner de mes anciens amis, et de Yong Sun qui me fixait au loin d'un air tendu :

- Oui, j'ai un peu de fièvre…Mais ce n'est rien comparé à toi, ce sera fini demain. Promets-moi de faire attention à toi, un peu, je ne voudrais pas te retrouver à l'hôpital avec une pneumonie !...

- Pour ça, pas de risque, j'ai un vrai garde malade à mes côtés, il ne me laisse presque pas respirer…

Elle m'indiqua d'un signe de tête le leader de la petite troupe au fond de la salle de classe, qui se raidit en nous voyant regarder tout deux dans sa direction, et la jeune fille s'exclama en riant :

- Mon pauvre Jaejoong, on fait une belle paire de souffreteux !... On va nous mettre en quarantaine toute la journée !

- Je ferais plutôt mieux de garder mes distance, si je ne veux pas finir par me mettre Yong Sun à dos, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà…

Heon Hin roula des yeux, passant une main dans ses cheveux aux mèches indisciplinées, et elle me chassa vivement, boudant ma présence, et m'ordonnant d'aller à mon bureau, avant de me faire revenir sur mes pas pour me demander les cours de la veille.

Le ciel entre temps était devenu gris et brumeux, occultant le soleil brillant quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Il était une heure de l'après-midi quand le professeur d'arithmétique nous relâcha après deux heures trente passés à résoudre des problèmes et algorithmes. J'avais l'impression que ma fièvre n'avait cessé d'augmenter au fur et à mesure du cours, ou était-ce le calvaire des calculs qui semblait comprimer ma tête ?, et je rangeai avec soulagement mes affaires dans ma besace, heureux de pouvoir souffler un peu pendant la pause du repas. Je m'apprêtai à ramener mon sac sur la table et à me lever quand l'élève en face de moi me lança alors qu'il se retournait en quittant son pupitre pour d'aller rejoindre un groupe d'élèves près des fenêtres :

- Hé, y a un de tes amis qui t'attends à la porte !

Intrigué, je me retournai sur ma chaise, sachant déjà que ça ne pouvait pas être Junsu, qui était déjà partis avertir Yunho que je ne pourrais pas les rejoindre ce midi. J'aurai nettement préféré que ce soit lui quand je découvris dans l'encadrement de la porte au fond de la salle Changmin. Des filles gloussaient et rougissaient en le regardant, assises aux bureaux en face de la porte, et il pénétra dans la pièce, s'avançant nonchalamment entre les pupitres, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, et son regard cynique fixé sur moi.

- Jaejoong. On ne s'est pas vu ce matin.

Il tira la chaise du bureau de devant et s'assit face à moi, s'appuyant sur le dossier qu'il entourait de ses bras. J'étais figé dans mes gestes, étonné de l'inconscience dont il faisait preuve, à s'introduire dans un territoire où il n'était pas le bienvenu pour les trois quarts des élèves présents. Je devais agir, faire quelque chose, sinon les autres allaient me trouver étrange de me comporter ainsi face à mon _ami_. Changmin continuait de me fixer, semblant se délecter de mon trouble alors que je peinais à respirer normalement.

- Jaejoong, tu manges avec tes amis ? Je croyais que tu mangeais avec moi ce midi ?

Heon Hin venait de rompre le silence derrière moi, posant son bras sur mes épaules et me considérant avec une moue interrogative, avant de s'éloigner avec un signe d'excuse, prise d'une quinte de toux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne mangerait pas ensemble ? Tu es Heon Hin, c'est ça ?

Sursautant, j'administrai un regard noir à Changmin, alors que mon amie acquiesçait vivement en massant sa gorge douloureuse. Sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme en face de moi, je répondis à Heon Hin d'une voix peut être un peu trop grave et rauque pour paraître ordinaire :

- Non, on va manger tout les deux, seuls. Je te rejoins à la cafétéria, Heon Hin.

- Jaejoong Oppa ! Je reste, je vais t'attendre. Et puis, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec tes amis, je pourrais peut être apprendre des choses nouvelles sur toi, tu es si mystérieux.

J'entendis une exclamation étouffée de la part de Yong Sun derrière moi. Mon amie et Changmin se mirent à bavarder, oubliant presque ma présence. Et sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait, un attroupement de filles de la classe se fit soudain autour de nous, parlant, gloussant, mes camarades s'approchant aussi pour prendre part à l'effervescence des conversations. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un membre du groupe sacré venait dans votre classe, et acceptait même de se sociabiliser avec le commun des lycéens. Toutes les filles jouaient de leurs charmes, et les garçons semblaient se battre pour devenir le plus drôle aux yeux de Changmin. Seul Seung Hun, Min Soo et Yong Sun ainsi que quelques autres restaient en retrait en contemplant la scène d'un regard méprisant mais aussi d'un air vexé et querelleur. L'obscur, lui, s'amusaient à leur dépens, ravi du petit effet qu'il faisait, et de la torture silencieuse qu'il m'infligeait, me jetant des regards au combien espiègles à la dérobée.

Tout en répondant aux questions qui lui étaient posées, Changmin semblait porter toute son attention sur moi. Mon regard était comme capturé par le sien. J'eus soudain le souffle coupé et mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner sourdement, comme lorsque l'on plonge la tête sous l'eau. Les bruits et éclats de voix autour de moi me paraissaient lointains, étouffés, et un tintement retentit à mes oreilles…Ou plutôt dans mon esprit, à l'intérieur de moi. J'entendis alors la voix de Changmin, qui fouillait mes pensées et ne faisait entendre sa voix que dans ma tête, ses lèvres ne bougeant que pour répondre « à l'extérieur » à mes camarades, ses paroles résonnant dans mon esprit même quand ses lèvres étaient closes.

_- Les lycéens sont vraiment des créatures ignobles, n'est ce pas, Jaejoong ? Ils peuvent se mettre à te haïr et à te persécuter aussi rapidement qu'ils peuvent oublier leur différends quand tu représentes soudain une opportunité pour eux… Ils ne sont pas méchants au fond… Il suffit de se rendre exceptionnellement accessible pour voir à quel point ils sont superficiels, presque pathétiques… Regarde-les, t'utiliser subitement pour m'atteindre …_

Serrant les dents, j'hésitai un instant à rentrer dans son jeu, avant de répondre à Changmin par la pensée, essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre de ma fureur sur mon visage :

- _Tais toi, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça… Vous n'êtes pas le centre de l'univers, arrête de le croire. _

_- C'est vrai, tous ne nous idolâtrent pas. Comme ta gentille amie… Regarde-la, comme elle contemple la scène avec un regard doux, presque heureux… Elle est contente de voir que tes pseudo-camarades t'adressent à nouveau la parole, elle est contente que je m'intègre à vous. Elle espère que la situation va s'arranger, que ses amis vont arrêter de te rejeter, que tout va redevenir comme avant. C'est amusant, de voir à quel point elle t'aime. _

Je tournai mon visage pour voir Heon Hin derrière moi, la jeune fille souriant, ses yeux et ses joues rougies par la maladie. Elle resserra son écharpe de sa main, avant de m'accorder un regard d'interrogation, et d'exercer une pression affectueuse sur mon épaule. Je lui souris furtivement et reportai mon regard sur Changmin, un regard plus noir que jamais.

- _Elle a l'air si faible… Je peux sentir sa fièvre d'ici…Que dirais-tu, Jaejoong, si je m'amusai un peu avec elle ? Vu son état, ce sera certainement la tâche la plus facile depuis des semaines, je n'aurai aucun mal à récupérer sa shell, et amasser un peu plus de puissance par la même occasion. Cette jeune fille possède une âme très forte, sous ses petits airs de fleur ingénue. Pousser sa fièvre un peu plus loin, peut être, franchir le seuil limite…_

_- Arrête ! Laisse-la en dehors de ça ! Je t'interdis de la toucher, Changmin, je te préviens, ou alors ce ne sera pas de Yunho, ou de tes supérieurs que tu auras à te méfier, mais de moi. Je te tuerais. _

Mes mains se crispaient de colère sur la lanière de ma sacoche, et je n'arrivais plus à masquer la froideur et l'expression menaçante que j'arborai, mais que les autres ne remarquèrent pas, trop préoccupés à prendre des photos avec la divinité présente en ces lieux, ou à participer seulement aux conversations que je ne distinguais même plus dans le brouillard de mon ouïe. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, avant que la voix de Changmin ne résonne à nouveau, un rire malsain l'accompagnant :

_- Voyez-vous ça… Tu pourrais me tuer, Jaejoong ? Alors vas-y, ne te gêne pas, je t'attends. Mais alors, tu n'aurais plus aucune chance de savoir…_

_- De savoir…Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que je devrais savoir, Changmin ?_

_- Tu ignore tellement de choses, mon petit Jaejoong. Je sais des choses que tu aimerais savoir. Ne veux-tu pas que je te les révèle ? N'es-tu pas tenté de connaître des secrets que personne ne connaît, des secrets que certains veulent préserver à tout prix ? Après tout, je te dois bien ça, vu le divertissement que tu m'offre depuis quelques jours…_

_- Je ne veux rien savoir, Changmin. Garde tes secrets._

_- Ha non ? Même à propos de ce cher Yunho ?... _

J'étais figé par ma colère et les propos du l'obscur. Et je le haïssais de me faire ressentir cette haine, je le haïssais tant que c'en était insupportable. Des tremblements imperceptibles me parcouraient, j'avais l'impression que le début de ma conversation silencieuse avec Changmin duraient depuis des heures, alors que quelques minutes d'agitation, exaltée par l'arrivée du jeune homme, autour de nous venaient seulement de passer.

_- Ne me parle pas de Yunho, arrête ! S'il y a des choses que je dois savoir, alors je veux les apprendre de sa bouche, et certainement pas de la tienne. _

_- Si tu savais, Jaejoong, ce que le grand Yunho te cache...Et qu'il ne te dira jamais. Je pourrais te raconter des choses sur lui, à te faire frémir d'épouvante… Je pourrais te révéler des secrets qui te hanterait jusqu'à ta mort, Jaejoong. Le grand Jung Yunho, le voir aussi tendre avec toi, aussi amoureux… C'est à faire vomir. Si tu savais…Oui, j'aimerai te montrer comme cet homme est monstrueux, à quel point il est égoïste, à …-_

La voix évanescente de Changmin qui tourbillonnait dans ma tête, me faisant presque perdre pied, me devenait aussi insupportable que les sentiments qui m'étreignaient en écoutant ses propos. J'aurai voulu que mon regard puisse le brûler vif, le faire s'embraser et le tuer. Le tuer. Je ne soutenais plus la pression qui s'exerçait en moi et autour de nous, des larmes commençant à emplir mes yeux asséchés que je gardais ouverts depuis trop longtemps. Interrompant Changmin, je me levais brusquement, faisant sursauter les adolescents autour de moi, et sans qu'il ne voit rien venir, alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés, je me saisi fermement de mon sac, d'un mouvement ample, et je l'abattis violement sur lui, le faisant basculer brutalement de sa chaise, hurlant si fort la fin de ma phrase que l'éminent cadre supérieur dans son bureau au dernier étage du plus grand immeuble de la ville devait surement m'avoir entendu :

- _TAIS-TOI_, SORS DE MA TÊTE !

Changmin fut projeté contre le pupitre d'à côté qui glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Allongé par terre, il se resaisit immédiatement. Il bougea rapidement ses jambes, emprisonnant soudain mes mollets avant de me faire tomber et de se relever rapidement pour se jeter sur moi, tandis que des cris fusaient autours de nous. Je pouvais voir qu'il se retenait de me frapper pour préserver son image, mais ce ne serait pas mon cas. Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je le repoussai brutalement et envoyai mon poing sans hésitation, que Changmin esquiva habilement, avant de me mettre un coup qui me coupa le souffle et attisa ma fureur. Des garçons essayaient de nous calmer, d'empêcher que la situation ne dégénère, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque je l'aurai fait regretter d'avoir cracher ces mots, quand je l'aurai frappé, encore et encore, pour lui rendre chaque minute des journées infernales qu'il venait de me faire vivre. Ma vision floue et étrangement rouge, j'aperçus Heon Hin quitter précipitamment la salle, alors que je parvenais à maintenir Changmin contre le sol, sonné par le choc alors que sa tête venait d'heurter le coin d'un bureau.

* * *

_POV Yunho_

J'étais resté plusieurs secondes stupéfait quand Junsu était arrivé seul sur le toit, soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, avant de m'annoncer comme si de rien n'était que Jaejoong ne nous rejoindrait pas pour la pause car il mangeait avec son amie. Je ne savais comment le prendre… Un refus, une esquive, ou juste l'envie de passer un moment avec la seule personne qui comptait pour lui en dehors de nous quatre, et qui avait préservé son amitié même après que tout le monde lui ai tourné le dos… Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus j'avais l'impression que Jaejoong m'échappait… En si peu de temps, il était devenu distant, esquivant tout moment que l'on pourrait passer ensemble, et je ne parvenais plus à savoir ce qu'il pensait, à déchiffrer son regard, à le comprendre, lui et son attitude nouvelle...

- Venez, on s'en va.

Ma voix exprimait clairement que je ne tolérais pas de désapprobations. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'on attendait Changmin, depuis que Junsu nous avait rejoints, et je voulais me rendre rapidement à la cafétéria, où je pourrais dire quelques mots à Jaejoong, ou du moins le voir… Mes deux amis acquiescèrent en silence, n'hésitant pas à quitter le toit sans notre cadet. Junsu s'exclama tout de même comme s'il s'interrogeait lui-même _« Qu'est ce que Changmin peut bien faire ?... »_.

Nous traversions le toit pour rentrer dans le bâtiment, le ciel couvert au dessus de nous me donnant l'impression que je ne possédais plus aucune ombre, les rayons du soleil inexistant ne pouvant projeter nos silhouettes sur le sol blanc, quand la porte vitrée de l'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Junsu, et nous immobiliser.

Une jeune fille débarqua brusquement sur le toit, complètement paniquée, les pans de son énorme écharpe emmêlés. Elle s'arrêta et pris un dixième de seconde pour reprendre son souffle, ses mains posées sur ses genoux dénudés, froissant sa jupe d'uniforme. Puis elle releva son visage, et je la reconnu, c'était…Heon Hin, l'amie de Jaejoong. Ses yeux immenses et troublés agrippèrent mon regard au passage, et elle s'avança rapidement, se mettant à balbutier :

- Il…Il faut que vous veniez, vite ! C'est Jaejoong…Il est en train de se battre avec Shim Changmin !

- …Pardon ?

L'exclamation de Junsu me fit sortir de la torpeur qui m'avait saisi à l'annonce de cette fille. Comment cela pouvait-être possible !? Jae et Changmin, se battre ?... Mais l'impatience qu'il y avait dans les yeux fiévreux de la camarade de mon ami, la pâleur de son visage et sa respiration saccadée, essoufflée, qui montrait qu'elle avait couru jusqu'ici pour nous avertir ne me firent plus douter. Ou du moins, nous n'avions pas le temps de nous poser plus de questions, la situation avait l'air d'être critique.

- Junsu, Yoochun, on y va, dépêchez-vous.

Heon Hin soupira de soulagement, et rentra rapidement dans le bâtiment, nous à sa suite. On dévala les étages, nos pas résonnant dans les couloirs alors que nous courions vers la salle de classe de Jaejoong.

_« - Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?... »_

J'entendais Yoochun maugréer derrière moi, apparemment incapable d'assimiler véritablement ce que venez de nous annoncer la jeune fille et ce que ça impliquait. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la salle d'où fusaient des cris et des bruits sourds. Contrairement à nous, Heon Hin était complètement essoufflée, et la voir ainsi alors qu'elle était malade, en plus des larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux fiévreux, fit naître un pincement de sympathie dans mon cœur. Je la retins calmement avant d'entrer, lui signifiant d'un regard qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste dans le couloir et qu'elle se repose, et la jeune fille hocha de la tête, se laissant glisser contre le mur avant de s'assoir par terre, jetant un regard inquiet dans la pièce. Je pénétrais alors dans la salle, mes amis à ma suite, et certains regards se tournèrent vers nous. Mais la plupart des élèves contemplaient la scène, d'une mine horrifiée et angoissée, faisant cercle à distance autour des deux objets de cette attention.

Je me figeai moi aussi en découvrant mes deux amis par terre, pris dans une violence sans nom, les bureaux et chaises étalés autours d'eux. La vue de Jaejoong assis sur Changmin, lui assénant une pluie de coup de poings, la tête de notre cadet ballotant et du sang giclant d'entre ses lèvres, les tremblements qui parcouraient mon ange et les larmes de fureur, de désespoir… ? dans ses yeux me donnaient l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, qui ne pouvait être la réalité. L'androgyne semblait s'acharner sur Changmin, se défouler sur lui, je ne savais même pas si le plus grand était encore conscient. Junsu fut le plus rapide à réagir, il me bouscula en s'élançant vers eux, hurlant à Yoochun de venir l'aider à les séparer. Je repris conscience, réagissant au quart de tour :

- Jaejoong ! Jaejoong, arrête, lâches-le !

Je m'approchai et saisis vivement le bras de mon petit ami, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper une fois de plus Changmin. Je dus utiliser toute ma force pour l'empêcher de dégager son bras de mon emprise, et le regard agressif qu'il m'adressa alors qu'il se retournait me fit froid dans le dos. Yoochun se précipita aux côtés de Changmin, qui reposait à présent sa tête par terre, gémissant, sa lèvre inférieure en sang, et sa joue enflé qui commençait à virer au jaune, et il l'aida à se redresser, tandis que Junsu me prêtait main forte pour relever et maintenir Jaejoong. Soutenant nos amis, nous sortîmes sans plus nous occuper des camarades de classe de Jae qui restaient prostrés, ou commençaient à discuter entre eux, visiblement bouleversés, et attisés de curiosité par ce qui venait de se passer. Dans le couloir, Heon Hin se redressa et réprima un sanglot, s'exclamant d'une voix étouffée le nom de mon petit ami, mais je n'étais pas disposé à m'arrêter, et Jaejoong n'était pas en état de lui parler.

Nous poursuivîmes donc notre chemin, direction l'infirmerie, Changmin complètement dans les vapes, et Jaejoong étrangement silencieux et docile, ses vêtements et ses cheveux de jais désordonnés par le combat. Comme si le sortir de son accès de violence l'avait entrainé dans un état second.

La porte était fermée à clé, et Yoochun se retourna vers nous :

- L'infirmière doit être partie manger.

- C'est pas grave, on rentre quand même. J'ai pas envie de laisser Changmin dans cet état plus longtemps.

Le jeune homme soupira, répondant un _« Yeah, Master »_ amusé, avant de faire coulisser la porte de l'infirmerie et de la refermer après que nous soyons tous les cinq entrer dans la pièce d'une blancheur éblouissante, une odeur d'éther étourdissante semblant imprégné dans l'air. Yoochun déposa presque son fardeau, faisant s'assoir Changmin sur une chaise de cuir rembourrée noire, et s'improvisa infirmier, saisissant avec une pince en argent trouvée près d'un lavabo une boule de coton qu'il humecta de produit désinfectant, et qu'il commença à tamponner sur la lèvre fendue, aveugle aux grimaces que faisait notre cadet, réveillé par le contact de l'alcool à quatre vingt dix degrés sur sa plaie.

Junsu, Jaejoong et moi-même leur faisions face, silencieux. Chacun semblait repousser le moment où il faudrait parler, poser les questions, expliquer, se justifier… Au bout d'un instant, Junsu ôta sa main du bras de Jaejoong, se détachant de lui et se rapprochant de quelques pas de Changmin, silencieux. Le jeune homme que j'entourais toujours de mon bras se rapprocha plus encore de moi, et vint agripper de sa main le devant de mon manteau, comme s'il se raccrochait à moi, comme si le fait de sentir Junsu s'éloigner furtivement de lui le déstabilisait, lui donnant l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Je pressai alors fortement sa main, ses doigts me paraissant plus froids encore au contact de ma paume chaude. Les doigts de son autre main étaient couverts de traces de sang séché, le sang de Changmin quand il lui assénait ses coups.

Yoochun passait maintenant de la pommade sur la joue du jeune homme, et mon ami murmura à son intention, avant de lancer un regard indéchiffrable à Jaejoong, qui se raidit :

- Merci, Micky.

- Pas de quoi. Mais je vais devoir vérifier si tu n'a pas d'autres blessures, des traces de coups autre part, des bleus… Jaejoong semble ne pas y être allé de main morte.

J'en profitai pour glisser d'une voix basse à l'ange que je tenais contre moi, et pour lequel je ne ressentais étrangement aucun ressentiment, même si je ne comprenais pas, même si je voulais savoir pourquoi, ce qui s'était passé, je ne parvenais pas à le voir comme fautif :

- Tu es blessé toi aussi, Jae ?

- Non, ça va, je n'ai rien de grave.

Son murmure était si neutre de toute intonation que je ne le reconnaissais presque pas. Junsu tourna brusquement son visage vers nous, adressant un regard de reproche, perçant, à l'androgyne avant de s'écrier dans un éclat de voix tremblante :

- Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas blessé !... Comment tu as pu faire ça, Jaejoong, comment tu as pu tabasser Changmin comme ça?! Il déteste la violence, il déteste se battre !... Tu l'a bien vu,…on l'a tous vu, il ne te rendait pas tes coups ! Tu es un monstre !

Je sentis Jaejoong se crisper sous les paroles du jeune homme aux mèches pourpres, avant qu'il ne se dégage brusquement de mon étreinte, et ne s'approche de Junsu, menaçant, même si je pouvais deviner la douleur présente dans ses prunelles sombres :

- Tais-toi, Junsu, ou cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui vas recevoir une gifle !...

Voyant mon petit ami s'approcher en chancelant de Junsu, qui le considérait avec une expression mi-interrogative, mi-défiante, je le retins par le bras, m'exclamant:

- ça suffit, calmez-vous. Junsu, ne le provoque pas, s'il te plaît, ça ne te concerne pas.

- Quoi !? Bien sûr que si, ça me concerne. Changmin est mon ami, et le voir dans cet état ne me laisse pas de marbre, comme certain… Quoi qu'il ait pu dire ou faire, Jaejoong n'avait pas le droit de le frapper !

- Jaejoong est ton ami aussi, et tu sais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça sans raison ! Seulement, cette histoire les concerne tout les deux uniquement, s'ils ont besoin de notre aide, ils nous la demanderont, et s'ils ne veulent pas qu'on s'en mêle, ils la régleront calmement sans nous !... Mais continuer comme tu le fais ne va faire qu'aggraver les choses !

Ma voix résonna entre les murs blancs, et je remarquai que Yoochun s'était arrêté dans ses soins, nous regardant avec un air fatigué. Junsu se résigna, soupirant et passant une main dans ses cheveux raides en fermant les yeux, se détournant vers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie qui étaient ouvertes et dont l'air qui entrait faisait onduler les grands rideaux blancs. Changmin avait la tête baissée, ses boucles noisettes collées à son front par le sang qui coulait de son arcade légèrement fendue, et il leva un regard triste mais volontaire vers Jaejoong :

- Je suis désolé, Jaejoong. Si j'ai pu te dire, ou faire quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plut, je te demande de m'excuser, j'étais certainement en tort… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il se courba sur la chaise pour accentuer sa culpabilité et ses propos. Je pressai légèrement le bras de Jaejoong qui restait immobile face à Changmin, et lui murmurai doucement :

- Excuse-toi aussi, Jae, que vous puissiez repartir sur de bonnes bases et ne pas laisser trainer la rancœur. Je sais que battre un ami doit te faire aussi mal que de recevoir les coups, et vous voir vous déchirez comme cela nous est douloureux à nous aussi. Excuse-toi et discutez ensemble pour régler le problème, il n'y a que comme ça que les choses pourront s'arranger.

Mon ange noir tourna un regard suppliant vers moi, un regard qui reflétait une détresse que je ne comprenais pas, ses lèvres tremblantes, avant de reporter son attention sur Yoochun, debout à côté de Changmin, puis sur notre cadet. Je le vis reprendre plusieurs fois sa respiration, avant que sa voix ne s'élève, hésitante, faible, comme si chaque seconde lui coûtait :

-…_Pardonnes-moi…Changmin…_

Puis il s'évanouit, s'effondrant par terre à mes pieds, plus pâle que jamais. Paralysé un instant par la promptitude de cet incident inattendu, je me précipitai à ses côtés, tapotant sa joue alors que Junsu accourait lui aussi :

- Jaejoong ! Jaejoong ! Hé, réveilles-toi !...

Mon ami posa sa main sur son front et ancra un regard presque coupable en moi, déclarant en faisant glisser sa paume sur la peau du jeune homme allongé sur le sol, soulevant ses mèches brunes :

- Yunho, il est brûlant de fièvre. Vraiment brûlant…

Je contemplais, désemparé, la silhouette de Jaejoong, ses paupières fermées aux longs cils et ses lèvres blanches tremblantes. J'avais oublié qu'il avait de la fièvre. Comment avais-je pus ? M'en voulant de ma négligence, je le soulevais, passant mon bras dans son dos, et lança à Junsu :

- Aides-moi à le mettre sur mon dos, s'il te plaît. On va le ramener à l'appart. Yoochun, tu finis de soigner Changmin, et vous rentrez directement… Ha, et si vous pouviez passer dans la classe de Jaejoong pour prendre ses affaires, ce serait bien.

Yoochun s'exclama alors que je parvenais avec l'aide de Junsu à faire monter mon petit ami sur mon dos, doucement, soutenant fermement ses jambes, ses bras ballants entourant inconsciemment mon cou, et Junsu posant une main rassurante dans son dos :

- Mais enfin, Yunho, on est dans une infirmerie, on n'a qu'à le laisser ici pour qu'il y reste l'après-midi et se repose. Une infirmière est quand même plus qualifiée pour ça que…

Je le coupai, une expression intransigeante accompagnant mes paroles :

- Non, il va rester à notre appartement.

- Mais… Explique-nous pourquoi, Yunho, je comprends pas, là…

Devant les yeux investigateurs de Junsu auxquels je ne pouvais résister, je murmurai en baissant la tête :

- Je ne veux pas que Jaejoong se réveille dans un endroit pareil…Je n'ai pas envie qu'il panique en se réveillant seul dans la blancheur froide et oppressante de cette pièce impersonnelle. Ça va lui rappeler…ça va lui rappeler l'hôpital…

Un silence dont je ne saisis pas clairement la signification me répondit, et Junsu se mit soudain en marche vers la porte de l'infirmerie, me souriant en faisant un signe de tête vers la sortie, m'incitant à le suivre, et me signifiant ainsi son accord. Après un dernier salut et un signe de compassion à Changmin, nous quittâmes le lycée.

**[ FIN CHAPITRE XII ]**

* * *

  
_En éspérant que vous avez aimé!... _

_A très bientôt! ~_


	14. Chapitre XIII

Bonjour à toutes!

Je suis profondément désolée pour mon retard, j'aurais dû publier le treizième chapitre depuis déjà pas mal de temps, mais des soucis dans ma vie estudiantine ont fait que… et bien, je n'ai pas pu (Alors que l'écriture de cette fic est déjà terminée, ça peut vous paraître pas crédible, mais c'est la réalité ^^'). Mais aujourd'hui, je prends mon courage à deux mains pour laisser de côté la fac et poster ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, j'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

=) Je réponds maintenant aux reviews des chapitres XI et XII :

**Louange ::** _Louange, je suis ravie de voir à quell point tu es attentive à chaque détail à chaque chapitre, et à quel point tu te poses les bonnes questions. J'ai l'impression que tu comprends vraiment bien l'histoire, et je suis vraiment heureuse de lire ton intérêt ! Tu as dû te rendre compte dans le chapitre XI que Changmin était bien un obscur et pas une illusion, mais l'idée qu'un obscur se soit servi de son image aurait été intéressante aussi ! ^^ L'écriture d'une fiction se base principalement sur des choix, il suffit qu'on prenne une autre direction pour créer une nouvelle histoire. Mais pour le coup, c'est bien Changmin l'obscur (et c'est assez traître de ma part, j'en conviens xD).  
__Merci pour ton compliments sur le chapitre XII, j'ai aussi été très contente de lire tes remarques, à propos de Junsu et de son échange avec Jaejoong à la fin, je suis vraiment contente car j'avais vraiment envie en écrivant ce passage, qu'on comprenne et ressente à quel point ça devait être difficile pour Jaejoong, je voulais qu'on se mette à sa place et qu'on se dise que Junsu est injuste et que ce qui lui ai demandé à propos des excuses est éprouvant pour lui. Ce que tu as tout à fait comprit ! ^^ Merci à toi, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. _

**Museelo :: **_Tes commentaires sur le chapitre XI et XII m'ont donné beaucoup de joie ! Et c'est moi qui te remercie pour tes reviews et l'attention que tu porte à cette fic !... Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que le chapitre XI est pour toi l'un des meilleurs, c'est un chapitre que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, mine de rien, et que je craignais de publier à l'époque, mais c'est aussi un chapitre que j'apprécie également moi-même beaucoup. Que tu le qualifie de riche en émotions me fait aussi très plaisir ! C'est la satisfaction de tout auteur de pouvoir donner des émotions aux lecteurs ! ^^  
__Et puis, pour répondre à ta question parce que je ne sais pas si tu as vu ma réponse sur le chapitre XI, j'avais écris « troisième jour », car le chapitre XII est le troisième jour depuis que Jaejoong a découvert que Changmin est un obscur, mais ce n'est pas le troisième jour depuis le début de l'histoire, si c'était ce qui te préoccupait ^^ Le chapitre que je vais poster aujourd'hui a aussi un titre !  
__Merci pour ton commentaire pour le chapitre XII, je suis contente parce que tu y as vraiment donné ton point de vue et des remarques constructives et ce que tu dis me fait plaisir, à propos de la tension. La tension sera permanente vers les derniers chapitres ! xD Je suis étonnée que tu ais trouvé ce chapitre long, car il l'est moins que certains, mais c'est sûr qu'il l'est plus que le chapitre XIII que je vais poster ! --'  
Je suis ravie que tu trouve la suite de mieux en mieux =^^= Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que ça durera !..._

**Noxie ::** _Tu as l'air de bien aimer Junsu, Noxie !...xD Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Tu dis qu'ils ne sont pas constructifs, mais c'est déjà pas si mal que tu donne ton avis et que tu dises ce que tu aimes dans mes chapitres ^_- Donc rassure-toi !..._

_Merci aussi à vous, __**Marluuna**__ et __**Mellyna Yanou **__(__Mellyna__ ::T_T Je suis désolée, depuis le temps que je dois y répondre ! Je suis un monstre --' Mais je répondrais à ton immense review, c'est certain, simplement ce sera peut-être un peu plus court que je l'aurais voulu é.è) , vous recevrez bientôt mes réponses à vos reveiws ! =^-^=_

* * *

_**~ Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~**_

_(Et je vous demande pardon pour le retard é.è)_

* * *

[ **CHAPITRE XIII** ]

D é l i v r a n c e

L'appartement silencieux était plongé dans la pénombre. Il était tard dans la soirée, la nuit s'était abattue depuis longtemps sur la ville. Le jeune homme s'introduit discrètement dans la chambre spacieuse, passant la porte ouverte, et s'arrêtant devant le grand lit double. La lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la large fenêtre n'éclairait que faiblement le corps allongé sous la couverture blanche, et le reste de la pièce, plongée dans une obscurité pesante. Changmin s'avança doucement, avant de s'agenouiller silencieusement au chevet du lit. Jaejoong s'agitait légèrement dans son sommeil, assaillis par les songes extravagants que lui donnait la fièvre qui était à présent à son paroxysme. Des plaintes étouffées s'échappaient par moment de ses lèvres pâles et tremblant convulsivement. Un linge humide et frais avait été déposé sur son front brûlant quelques minutes plus tôt par Yunho qui venait le surveiller régulièrement. Jaejoong se retourna soudain dans ses draps, faisant tomber le linge contre l'oreiller, dans ses cheveux sombres emmêlé. Changmin ôta le morceau de tissus trempé avec un sourire en coin et le posa sur la table de nuit. La respiration du jeune homme affaibli se faisait de plus en plus rapide, comme s'il avait senti la présence de quelqu'un, une présence menaçante, et ses grands yeux voilés de sommeil et de fièvre papillonnèrent, s'ouvrant lentement, alors que son visage était à hauteur de celui de l'obscur, qui le considérait calmement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir totalement ses yeux affolés et voir qui se trouvait près de lui, Changmin murmura en levant son bras vers le visage angélique et blafard :

- Oh non, Jaejoong, rendors-toi…

Il balaya furtivement sa main marquée par la petite cicatrice devant les paupières lourdes qui frémissaient, et qui se refermèrent alors, restant closes. L'androgyne demeura endormi, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration redevenue presque calme.

- Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire… Partir en te laissant comme ça. Ou intervenir, avant que ça ne devienne risqué… Je suis bien tenté de te laisser ainsi, torturé comme tu l'es…

Le jeune homme à la fine silhouette émit un petit rictus, avant de soupirer et de se lever dans l'intention de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Mais la main moite de Jaejoong agrippa soudain la sienne, le retenant faiblement, et Changmin se retourna pour poser un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-amusé sur lui alors que le jeune homme allongé produisait un petit gémissement endormi, totalement inconscient. Il se rapprocha au plus près du lit, surpris de sentir Jaejoong raffermir sa prise sur sa main, et Changmin se rabaissa pour s'accouder au matelas, souriant ironiquement. Il fit glisser ses doigts entre ceux de sa victime, serrant d'une légère pression sa paume, et Jaejoong fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils dans son sommeil alité.

- Mon petit Jaejoong… Tu dois vraiment être mal pour me prendre la main comme ça et m'empêcher de m'éloigner. Je pourrais presque penser que tu recherche ma présence ?... Si seulement tu avais accepté que Yunho efface ta fièvre ce matin, tu n'en serais pas là maintenant…

Il ajouta en soufflant toujours d'une voix basse, se relevant et le lâchant :

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'allais pas partir. Juste fermer la porte... Je ne voudrais pas être dérangé dans mon travail.

Sur ces mots, il parcourut la pièce pour aller fermer silencieusement la porte de la chambre, avant de revenir et de demeurer debout, immobile, devant Jaejoong. Son regard parcourut le visage androgyne, encadré de mèches brunes, et fermé par le sommeil. Il s'étonna de constater à quel point cet être pouvait offrir une beauté presque surréaliste, même accablé par la souffrance. Ou peut-être était-ce cette souffrance qu'il trouvait sublime… Il s'étonna plus encore de voir une larme transparente et unique, qui coulait sur sa joue, laissant une trace luisante sur la peau rougie. Les raisons de cette larme l'interpellaient. La peur de rester seul ? La douleur que lui procurait sa présence ? Ou seulement l'inconfort de la maladie ?… Ou peut être bien les trois mêlés. Il reprit à nouveau la parole, s'efforçant de rester le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer Yunho, ou qui que ce soit d'autre :

- Je t'expose mon problème, Jaejoong : Je dois partir pour quelques semaines, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… Je suis donc face à un dilemme. Mais je ne peux pas m'en aller en te laissant comme ça, ce serait prendre trop de risques. Yunho commence à se poser des questions, il se doute de quelque chose, et ça, c'est très mauvais pour moi. A croire que lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, il devient beaucoup plus loquace que d'habitude… Toi aussi, tu ne me facilite pas la tâche, mon petit Jaejoong, même si c'est amusant… Tu te rebelle et ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour moi… Je n'ai donc pas le choix.

Changmin avança sa main, son corps tendu près de Jaejoong qui tremblait à présent. Il essuya de son pouce la larme et la trace humide sur la peau douce de sa joue, avant de se pencher sur lui. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'endormi, et murmura avec un sourire en coin, de cette voix si caractéristique qu'il prenait quand il revêtait sa véritable nature d'Obscur et délaissait son rôle d'Innommé… Une voix susurrante, chaude et glaciale en même temps, qui semblait déchirer chaque nerf du cœur :

- _Profites-bien de ma courte absence, Jaejoong…_

Puis le jeune homme aux traits purs et innocents, mais au regard d'une noirceur perçante se redressa de toute sa hauteur, l'obscurité de la chambre semblant l'engloutir, et il fit glisser sur le front brûlant et en sueur de l'androgyne la paume de sa main, d'une tempe à l'autre, d'un geste qui aurait presque pu passer pour tendre. Les tremblements cessèrent. Jaejoong s'apaisa, alors que les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait des trois jours qui venaient de passer, et qui concernaient plus précisément la découverte et les révélations de Changmin, disparaissaient, la main fine de l'obscur s'ôtant de son front. Changmin venait de lui effacer partiellement la mémoire, préservant ainsi sa sécurité, et libérant à contrecœur Jaejoong du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules. Sans un regard, la haute silhouette se détourna du jeune homme endormi dans la blancheur des couvertures, et quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre en tirant le plus silencieusement possible une valise à roulettes derrière lui, il croisa Yunho dans la pénombre du couloir, qui venait du séjour. Le leader ensommeillé et au long T-shirt gris froissé posa une main sur son épaule en murmurant :

- Tu t'en vas déjà, Max ? Tu n'attends pas demain matin ?...

- Non, j'ai déjà dit au revoir à Xiah et Micky avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher… Je préfère partir la nuit, c'est plus tranquille.

Changmin adressa un petit sourire au jeune homme qui lui faisait face, ajoutant :

- Oh, et je viens de passer voir Jaejoong. Mais comme il dormait à poing fermé, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller. Vous lui annoncerez que je suis parti demain, et lui expliquerez pourquoi, il risque de ne pas comprendre sinon…

- Pas de problème. Il sera surement triste de ne pas t'avoir vu avant…

- Je ne pars pas pour toujours non plus !...

Yunho accompagna son cadet dans un rire léger, qui dissimulait en réalité la tristesse qu'il ressentait pour ce départ. Il n'aimait pas quand il manquait un membre de leur groupe à l'appel. Ce n'était pas pareil… Et les raisons pour lesquelles Changmin partait lui étaient aussi éprouvantes que ce qui attendait l '« Innommé ». Après un dernier sourire, Yunho passa à côté de son cadet et commença à longer le corridor en direction de sa chambre avant d'être interpellé par Changmin :

- Yunho !… Ne sois pas surpris, mais j'ai fait baisser la fièvre de Jaejoong… Une petite compensation, pour lui montrer que je ne lui en veux pas pour cette après-midi.

- Quoi ? Mais… Tu n'aurais pas dû, Changmin, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien faire à partir d'un certain point !... Où as-tu trouvé l'énergie nécessaire ?

- Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas eu à utiliser mes aptitudes depuis longtemps, j'ai pu le faire sans problème, j'en avais la force. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû… Juste avant de partir, te fatiguer comme ça…

- Mais arrêtes de t'inquiéter, Yunho, ça va très bien. Tu me vois toujours comme le petit nouveau d'il y a si longtemps, mais j'ai grandis, Yunho, j'ai acquis autant d'expérience et de forces que toi. Et ce travail ne me fait pas peur, j'ai l'habitude.

Yunho adressa un sourire d'excuse à Changmin, ébouriffant d'une main ses cheveux courts et ondulés, avant de se faire houspiller par le plus jeune.

- Je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps, dans ce cas, Max !... Bon courage, quand même.

Il regarda son ami s'éloigner, sa valise derrière lui, et la porte d'entrée de l'appartement se referma bientôt sur le vide.

* * *

_POV Jaejoong_

_Le paysage était automnal. Les feuilles pourpres des arbres, qui virevoltaient au gré d'une douce brise ou qui jonchaient les allées du parc assaillaient de nostalgie… Mais les couleurs étaient comme saturées et tiraient vers le gris._

_J'étais assis sur un banc de bois devant une fontaine de granit large et travaillée, dont un jet d'eau claire puissant jaillissait du centre, alors qu'elle restait pourtant totalement vide. L'air semblait être doux, mais j'avais inexplicablement froid, comme si l'intérieur même de mon corps et de mes veines était glacé. Je tournai mon visage, mon champs de vision s'élargissant à ce qui était présent à mes côtés, et je découvris assise au banc d'à côté une jeune fille, d'à peu près mon âge. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient balayés par la brise et me cachaient son visage, elle portait une robe noir qui laissait ses bras nus, d'une blancheur fantomatique. Elle jouait d'un instrument, du violoncelle, son archet parcourait agilement et avec grâce les cordes tendus, mais je n'entendais rien. La jeune fille, concentrée sur son morceau, leva et tourna soudain la tête, son visage pâle me souriant chaleureusement, et je pus alors entendre la beauté du son, grave et mélodieux, de l'instrument. Ses immenses yeux cernés me dévisageaient, ses traits fins et menus la rendaient presque aussi fragile et délicate que la sonorité qui émanait de son archet._

_Ses lèvres bleuiestremblaient légèrement, et un son terriblement discordant et amplifié résonna brusquement dans l'air. Son archet s'échappa de sa main blanche et percuta le sol, et je me levais, tremblant d'horreur, alors que le sol s'ouvrait soudain sous elle. La scène se déroulait à présent à plusieurs mètres de moi, comme si je m'étais déplacé en un quart de seconde de l'autre côté de la fontaine. Le regard emprunt de douleur de la jeune fille était toujours ancré au mien alors qu'elle basculait dans le vide noir, sans un bruit, serrant son violoncelle dans ses bras comme si elle voulait le protégeait. Elle tombait, et un hurlement jaillit du gouffre…  
_

…Je me réveillai, haletant, me redressant vivement. Ce rêve… Cette fille dans ce parc, plongée dans l'automne, plongée dans sa musique, et moi l'écoutant paisiblement…Mais jamais elle n'était tombée dans un gouffre, c'était la première fois que cette vision terrifiante jaillissait dans ce songe…Ce rêve… Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait. Passé un temps, il revenait chaque nuit, m'aidant à dormir, me procurant un peu de chaleur. Depuis mon enfance, je faisais ce songe, si bien que je ne parvenais plus à savoir si c'était réellement un rêve et non pas un souvenir… Si j'avais réellement rencontré, enfant, cette jeune fille jouant du violoncelle dans un parc… Au fil du temps, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était devenue mon amie, entre songe et réalité, et je me demandais souvent si ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait donné envie de jouer du violoncelle. Généralement, je me réveillai doucement, serein, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, mais je ne faisais plus ce rêve depuis au moins un an. Et cette fois-ci, il avait tourné au cauchemar, un cauchemar qui me laissait fébrile et angoissé.

Respirant profondément pour me calmer, un mal de tête commençant à battre contre mes tempes, je remarquai que je ne me trouvais pas chez moi. Les draps chauds et la couverture blanche dans lesquels j'étais assis et légèrement emmêlé n'étaient pas ceux de mon lit. Je parcourus d'un regard la pièce spacieuse plongée dans l'obscurité mais assez claire pour que je puisse distinguer quelque chose. La fenêtre laissait entrevoir entre les rideaux un rai de ciel aux nuages bleutés et sombres, le soleil n'était pas encore levé…

Sentant une présence à côté de moi, je baissai les yeux, et un sourire s'étira sans que je ne m'en rende compte sur mon visage. Yunho était allongé à mes côtés, au dessus de la couette, comme s'il m'avait veillé toute la nuit avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit pour s'y endormir d'un coup. Il était tourné vers moi, j'en profitai alors pour contempler sans gêne son visage endormi, sa peau mate aussi douce au toucher qu'elle le semblait à la vue. C'était la première fois que j'avais l'occasion de le voir ainsi, même si j'avais déjà dormi de nombreuses fois avec lui, il était toujours le premier à se réveiller. A cet instant, il n'avait plus rien de l'expression sérieuse et responsable qu'il revêtait la journée, ses paupières fermées étaient tout à fait immobiles, ses cils ne frémissant qu'au rythme de sa respiration, il semblait profondément endormi. Je ne me lassai pas de l'observer, voir son visage paisible, sans soucis, presque sans défense, me donnait un sentiment de plénitude et de tendresse tel que je n'avais jamais ressentis à son égard auparavant…

Je jetai un œil sur le réveil qui indiquait de ses chiffres lumineux 6 :43. D'un mouvement souple, tel un saut de chat, j'enjambai Yunho dans l'intention de quitter le lit, mais pris d'une impulsion, je m'allongeai finalement près de lui, alors qu'il était à présent dos à moi. Je me rapprochai au plus près de lui, me sentant coupable de risquer de le réveiller, mais l'envie de le toucher était plus forte que ma raison. Je me collai alors à son dos recouvert d'un T-shirt gris que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu et avec lequel il ne devait pas avoir très chaud, et passai mon bras autours de lui, glissant ma main sur son ventre pour me serrer plus encore contre lui et l'étreindre. Mais il ne se réveillait pas, ne frémissait même pas d'un orteil.

Vexé et frustré, je gémis avant de me lever et de marcher en direction de la porte, le sol tanguant légèrement sous moi.

L'appartement était totalement silencieux et immobile, et je commençai à me demander ce que je faisais ici, j'avais du mal à me souvenir clairement de la veille… J'entrai dans la cuisine fraîche et lumineuse, alors que l'aube approchait seulement, et j'ouvris un placard pour sortir un verre. Je partis à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau, en trouvant une en verre dans un coin de la pièce. Je versai le liquide translucide dans mon verre, assis à la table, quand une voix à la porte de la cuisine me fit lever les yeux :

- Jaejoong… Tu n'arrivais pas à retrouver le sommeil?

Un Yunho endormis et appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte me faisait face, et je lui répondis après avoir affiché une expression interloquée durant quelques secondes :

- Non…J'avais soif. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller en me levant.

Yunho me sourit malicieusement, entrant dans la pièce spacieuse et se rapprochant de la table :

- Ha oui ? Et me serrer dans tes bras à m'étouffer était censé ne pas me réveiller peut-être ?...

Je pris une mine renfrognée, répondant en portant le verre d'eau à mes lèvres :

- Et alors ? Pour une fois que je me montre entreprenant !...

- Excuse-moi. Mais c'est vrai que c'est une agréable façon de se faire réveiller. Je regrette que tu ais quitté la chambre si vite.

- A qui la faute ? Si tu t'étais réveillé plus tôt aussi… On aurait pu s'amuser un peu…

Yunho me gratifia d'un sourire espiègle, alors que je n'en revenais pas de la voix lascive que je venais d'utiliser sans le vouloir. Le jeune homme enroulé dans une robe de chambre assez classe mais qui me dissimulait la silhouette de son corps s'approcha dangereusement de moi et je reposai brutalement le verre presque plein sur la table, manquant d'en renverser le contenu.

- ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable, Jaejoong, même si je n'aurais pas été contre. Tu étais quand même malade hier, et ta fièvre n'a baissé que grâce à Changmin… Il s'en est occupé cette nuit, pour se faire pardonner…

Pardonner ?... Je me souvenais de mon malaise de la veille, la fièvre qui engourdissait mes sens et mes pensées, me rendant chaque centimètre à parcourir difficile, et le tournis caractéristique qu'elle donnait me restait encore un peu. Mais je ne voyais pas le rapport avec Changmin. J'avais même du mal à le voir dans les souvenirs des journées précédentes, ma mémoire étant brumeuse et mon mal de tête s'imposa soudain douloureusement. Je pris mon front entre mes mains, alors que Yunho me demandait d'une voix inquiète si ça allait :

- ça va, merci… C'est vrai que je n'ai presque plus de fièvre, mais j'ai à la place un mal de tête atroce.

Je soupirai. Relevant la tête, je vis mon petit ami disparaître de la cuisine, avant qu'il ne revienne quelques minutes plus tard pour jeter un cachet d'aspirine dans mon verre d'eau. J'esquissai un sourire de remerciement.

Pendant un long moment, seul le bruit effervescent du cachet se dissolvant dans le liquide limpide combla le silence, et je ne remarquai pas le trouble dans lequel se trouvait Yunho. Finalement, je lançai d'une voix hésitante alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de moi, prêt à parler lui aussi :

- Changmin a fait baissé ma fièvre alors ?... C'est gentil à lui. Je devrais le remercier.

Il resta silencieux quelque seconde, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire, et je me demandai si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec ce qu'il allait dire avant que je ne le coupe dans son élan :

- …C'est étonnant, tu ne sembles pas du tout remonté contre lui. Il a pourtant dû se passer quelque chose entre vous, il a dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui t'a mis hors de toi, pour que tu te sois battu avec lui aussi violemment hier… D'ailleurs, j'aurai bien aimé que tu m'explique, je ne t'en veux pas, rassure-toi, mais ça me tourmente un peu… Mais si tu préfère ne pas en parler, ou attendre un peu…

- Quoi ?!...

Nous nous fixions tout les deux d'un même regard étonné et intrigué, même si je ressentais plus un choc et un mal de tête intense en réalisant ce que venait de dire Yunho.

- Je me suis battu avec Changmin ? Je ne m'en souviens pas…Comment aurais-je pu en arriver à le frapper ?!... _Et ne pas m'en rappeler ? _Pensai-je intérieurement.

- C'est aussi ce qu'on se demande. Mais tu avais beaucoup de fièvre, Jae, ne te blâme pas, tu étais très vulnérable… Un rien a pu exacerber ta fureur, et si tu n'avais pas été malade, tu aurais peut-être réagis plus raisonnablement. Finalement, ça ne devait pas être si terrible, si tu ne t'en souviens plus. La fièvre t'a embrouillé l'esprit, tu t'es même évanoui… Tu nous as beaucoup inquiétés. Mais Changmin n'avait pas l'air de t'en vouloir, même si tu t'es quand même bien défoulé sur lui…Il a connu pire, crois-moi.

- Oh mon dieu, Yunho, j'ai vraiment fait ça ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, tout est trop confus…

Je fermai avec force mes paupières, agrippant mon front encore un peu chaud, en m'efforçant de calmer ma respiration, alors que la douleur battant à mes tempes et se répercutant dans mon crâne me donnait la nausée. Ces zones d'ombres dans mes souvenirs, si flous, si tournoyants, je ne voyais rien d'anormal avec Changmin, je ne comprenais plus rien… Je saisi vivement mon verre où le cachet avait fini de se dissoudre depuis longtemps et le but d'une traite, sous le regard inquiet de mon amour.

- Hé, Jae, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, ce n'est rien. Ça arrive à tout les amis de vivre des rapports houleux, une dispute, un froid, ce n'est pas un drame… Je te l'ai dis, c'est normal que tout soit confus, tu sors tout juste d'un état souffrant qui t'a affaibli… Vous en reparlerez avec Changmin, plus tard, quand il reviendra.

Yunho étira son bras au dessus de la table de la cuisine pour venir caresser du dos de sa main ma joue, en un doux effleurement qui m'apaisa et diminua presque mon mal de tête. Je me rendis alors compte que mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes, et je pris une grande inspiration, me forçant à faire le vide dans ma tête et à ne pas chercher à réfléchir plus que cela à ce qui s'était passé, puisqu'_il_ m'en donnait l'autorisation. Le bruit caractéristique d'un réveil se déclencha au loin et résonna répétitivement dans le couloir, venant d'une des chambres, et j'entendis une exclamation plus proche du grognement mécontent qu'autre chose s'élever, tandis qu'un autre bruit semblable à un bâillement accompagné d'un étirement intense lui faisait écho. Je souris intérieurement avant qu'un détail de la dernière phrase prononcée par Yunho n'attire mon attention :

- Reviendra… ? Il est parti quelque part ?

- …Bonjour !

Yoochun entra à ce moment là, déjà habillé, et baillant presque exagérément. Il m'adressa un sourire en passant à côté de moi pour allumer la cafetière :

- Salut Jaejoong ! Ça va mieux, à ce que je vois ?

- Je vais mieux qu'hier, oui. Je suis désolé des problèmes que j'ai causés.

- Mais non, ne le sois pas. Et puis, ça rassure de voir que tu peux te montrer un peu moins innocent, de temps en temps, ça te rend un peu plus humain que l'espèce d'ange que tu semble être d'habitude. U-Know, tu lui as dit pour Changmin ? Il aurait quand même pu attendre ce matin, au lieu de partir à la sauvette, et laisser Jaejoong dans cette situation, au lieu de prendre un peu de temps pour s'expliquer… Les Supérieurs ne l'auraient pas tué pour quelques heures de retard !...

Je tournai un regard interrogatif vers Yunho, tandis que Yoochun remplissait deux tasses de café noir fumant. Le jeune homme assis en face de moi eut un petit sourire avant de m'expliquer :

- Tu as l'air déçu que Changmin ne soit pas là, ça me rassure... Il est parti cette nuit, pour une mission donnée par les

Supérieurs, mais c'est plus une routine pour lui. Nos supérieurs l'ont envoyé « initier » un nouvel Innommé. C'est-à-dire que quelqu'un a reçu les pouvoirs d'un Innommé, et Changmin doit à présent le former pendant quelques semaines, l'aider à accepter sa nouvelle nature, et lui expliquer quelles sont ses nouvelles fonctions. A chaque fois qu'un de nos semblables lègue ses pouvoirs à un individu, l'un d'entre nous, sous ordre des Supérieurs, s'occupe de cette personne pour le faire entrer dans la vie d'Innommé. C'est un travail auquel on ne peut pas renoncer, et c'est souvent très difficile, tu imagine bien que personne n'accepte facilement une si nouvelle vie, c'est toujours un peu difficile à surmonter pour les nouveaux innommés. Mais généralement, leurs prédécesseurs ne choisissent pas au hasard leur successeurs, ils en sont donc capable. Les compétences de Changmin sont très souvent sollicitées par les Supérieurs, il est fréquemment convié à prendre en charge un nouveau collègue… Peut être parce qu'il se montre bon professeur…

Yoochun ajouta en riant et en soufflant sur sa tasse :

- Là, il a dû se déplacer pour une ville dans le nord du pays. On ne sait pas précisément où, et il n'a pas le droit de nous le dire. Vu comme il avait l'air content d'y aller, je vois à peu près de laquelle il s'agit. Il y est déjà allé plusieurs fois pour le même type de travail, il aime beaucoup cette ville. Où plutôt, la bibliothèque de l'université qui s'y trouve. Changmin et sa soif de connaissance !... Je te parie qu'il va passer le plus clair de son temps à bouquiner plutôt qu'à former le nouveau chanceux !...

- Il peut entrer dans une bibliothèque universitaire ?

- Bien sûr !... D'ailleurs, il a déjà passé quelques années à l'université, pour s'amuser… Il retourne à des cours de temps en temps… J'arrive pas à le comprendre.

Yoochun éclata de rire, et Yunho approuva d'un signe de tête, ce qui m'ôta le poids que j'avais inexplicablement sur le cœur en les entendant parler de notre ami commun et absent. Son regard doux et amusé. Insouciant. Yoochun quitta la cuisine au bout d'un moment, tenant les deux tasses qu'il avait préparé dans ses mains, et je supposai que la deuxième était pour Junsu… Je me demandai avec inquiétude ce que mon ami pensait de ce que j'avais fait sans m'en souvenir la veille à Changmin… Il ne venait peut être pas dans la cuisine pour cela, parce qu'il m'en voulait, parce que je lui faisais peur, ou qu'il n'osait plus croiser mon regard… Malgré le médicament contre les maux de tête que je venais de prendre et qui se devait d'être efficace, une douleur sourde demeurait à l'intérieur de mon crâne, m'essoufflant presque à chaque fois que je tentais de penser de manière approfondie ou de songer aux journées passées qui ne m'apparaissaient que floues et tout à fait normales… Trop normales peut être…

Je croisai les bras sur la table et posai ma tête dans le creux qu'ils formaient, appuyant ma tempe contre mon bras. Je fermai paisiblement les yeux, alors quel la lumière du soleil d'hiver qui se levait venait illuminer la pièce de sa blancheur. Bientôt, la mélodie d'un piano s'éleva dans l'appartement. Yoochun devait être de bonne humeur… Nous devions partir pour le lycée dans moins d'une heure, mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger, d'affronter le froid sec qui piquait déjà mes yeux rien qu'en y pensant. La voix de Yunho me parvint, tintant doucement à mes oreilles alors qu'un engourdissement me prenait :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Jae, il est hors de question que tu ailles au lycée aujourd'hui. Tu vas te reposer tranquillement ici, ou chez toi si tu préfères.

J'hochais difficilement de la tête, sans rien répondre.

Je me demandai ce que serait ce petit déjeuner si Changmin n'était pas parti pour sa mission…Surement plus animé. Je souris en imaginant ce que j'aurais dû lui préparer pour qu'il soit rassasié, me faisant la réflexion que je devais profiter de ces vacances qui m'étaient données, attendant néanmoins avec une certaine impatience tout de même, comme Yunho, et peut être les autres, que mon ami revienne.

En réalité, Changmin ne passerait plus jamais de petit déjeuner convivial et insouciant avec nous comme ceux que nous avions si souvent passé ensembles…

[** FIN CHAPITRE XIII **]

* * *

_^^ Ce chapitre n'était vraiment pas très long et intense, mais il était nécessaire xD _

_Je l'avoue, étant donné mon statut et mon pouvoir sur cette histoire, j'en ai un peu abusé pour ce chapitre. Changmin commençait à me gêner, je me voyais mal écrire toute la suite avec cette intrigue, et ça me mettait des bâtons dans les roues, donc j'ai lâchement effacé la mémoire de JJ. __**MAIS **__! Cette histoire n'est pas finie, soyez en sûres ! ^_-_

_Sinon, et bien, j'espère que vous avez aimé, comme toujours, et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite, dont je devrais poster le prochain chapitre assez rapidement pour me faire pardonner de mon retard. _

_La suite devient de plus en plus compliquée, à mon humble avis, mais accrochez-vous, je vous en pris ! *Yeux de chaton implorant*  
_

_A bientôt ~_


	15. Chapitre XIV

_Hello!_

Voici le chapitre XIV.  
Il est possible qu'il vous paraisse un peu différent du reste de la fic, je le reconnais moi-même, il est différent dans son écriture et ce qui s'y passe. Rien de bien important, néanmoins.  
Il est possible aussi que la deuxième partie de ce chapitre vous soit un peu difficile à comprendre, elle est franchement bizarre, et parle de quelque chose que vous ne savez pas. Donc si vous vous dites "mais de quoi il parle, je comprends rien T_T" C'est tout à fait normal, et j'en suis désolée ^^' J'ai tellement honte de cette partie, et j'ai eu tellement de mal à l'écrire que je n'ai même pas osé me relire pour améliorer la compréhension. J'en prends toute la responsabilité!... Et j'assume ma culpabilité (ou pas xD). Bref, bon courage pour cette lecture, je rajoute aussi que je ne me suis pas recorrigée, atteinte de flemmardise aigue. * de pire en pire --'*  
Mais je ré-éditerai sûrment pour corriger, un jour!

_Note : Remerciements à la fin du chapitre._

* * *

_**~ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne letcure ~**_

* * *

[** CHAPITRE XIV **]

_-POV Yunho-_

Etonnamment, la présence de Jaejoong parmi nous rendait l'absence de Changmin plus supportable… Car nous étions toujours « quatre », et même si ce n'était pas pareil, puisque Jaejoong était très différent en tout point de Max, la situation était elle aussi différente de d'habitude. Avant, lorsque notre ami partait pour ce genre de mission, nous nous retrouvions avec un « manque », un manque comblé ces derniers jours par mon petit ami.

Je souris en pensant que Changmin ne serait pas content s'il savait que sa présence était presque oubliée…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

Je levai la tête pour échanger un regard avec Jaejoong qui était assis contre le grillage du toit. Allongé sur le sol, je me servais de ses cuisses comme d'un oreiller, et je soufflai un instant pour voir l'air blanchir au dessus de moi et se confondre avec la couleur pâle du ciel.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je murmurai en fermant les yeux :

- Pourquoi tu es aussi curieux ?

- Je ne suis pas curieux.

- Tu mens mal !

Le jeune homme aux mèches brunes qui vacillaient au dessus de moi releva la tête en soupirant, l'air vexé, et je retins mon rire pour ne pas le mettre plus en colère. Il tenta une nouvelle approche pour engager une conversation et je me forçai à reprendre mon sérieux :

- Je me demande où sont Yoochun et Junsu ?... Ils sont partis depuis longtemps.

- Je n'en sais rien. Si tu veux mon avis, il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à savoir !...Ils sont sûrement en train de batifoler dans un coin, ou Yoochun donne peut-être un cours de rattrapage d'anglais à Junsu, ce qui doit revenir au même…

Jaejoong sourit légèrement et son visage s'éclaira merveilleusement avant de devenir soucieux. Il murmura en jouant avec mes cheveux de sa main, me procurant un agréable massage :

- Tu ne trouve pas…que Junsu a un comportement étrange vis-à-vis de moi ? …Depuis que Changmin est parti ?

Je savais très bien qu'il pensait en réalité « depuis que je me suis battu avec Changmin et que je l'ai sauvagement tabassé »… Je murmurai un « Non, pas du tout. » que j'espérais convaincant, sachant que Junsu n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à Jaejoong, et j'étirai mon bras pour caresser sa joue de mes doigts.

- Junsu ne t'en veux pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tout comme Changmin, je te le redis avant que tu ne me repose la question : non, il n'est pas parti pour s'éloigner de toi parce qu'il te détestait après votre altercation. Arrêtes de te faire des idées, et oublie toute cette histoire, au lieu de te faire souffrir comme ça. Tu veux que j'en parle à Junsu, que je lui demande de venir te le dire lui-même ?

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas la peine… Laisse tomber.

Je me redressai tandis que Jaejoong se levait et quittait le grillage pour s'avancer vers le centre du toit, lançant alors qu'un vent puissant soufflait et faisait s'ouvrir son manteau :

- On rentre à l'intérieur ? Il fait vraiment trop froid ici…

J'exprimai mon accord et le suivit à distance, conscient qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation et je me mis à marcher derrière lui jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, voyant sans peine à quel point cette histoire le travaillait. Il avait le dos courbé, la tête baissé, et l'expression fermée qu'il arborait ne me dissimulait rien… Mais je ne savais rien de ce que Jaejoong ressentait en réalité, car il ne me faisait part d'aucune de ses préoccupations, de ses petites souffrances qui le tourmentaient, pensant que j'étais déjà suffisamment occupé par mon devoir d'Innommé…

_Sa douleur face aux regards de crainte et d'incompréhension, belliqueux, que lui adressaient ses camarades de classe depuis cet affrontement violent entre lui et Changmin. Les conversations qu'il surprenait, les expressions plus froide encore qu'auparavant, ce mépris avec lequel il devait vivre chaque jour depuis. Ces mots qui le poursuivaient sans qu'il ne les ait entendus, mais qu'il imaginait lui-même, pris dans sa culpabilité… « Fou », « Monstre », « Traître »… Il était devenu à leurs yeux et à ses yeux celui qui avait frappé son meilleur ami sans aucune raison, au beau milieu d'une rencontre amicale dans leur salle de classe… « Dangereux », « Incontrôlable »… Ses anciens amis qui lui lançaient des regards torves dès qu'ils le pouvaient et qui lui ôtaient son seul réconfort, sa seule alliée, monopolisant Heon Hin sans lui laisser une chance de lui parler… Son inquiétude pour Heon Hin, qui ne venait plus au lycée depuis quelques jours, alitée chez elle, son état s'étant soudain aggravé.  
Un malaise qui le prenait régulièrement dès que l'on parlait de Changmin, malaise si éprouvant pour Jaejoong que l'on avait passé un accord tacite avec Xiah et Micky pour éviter de faire référence à notre ami absent en sa présence. La distance insupportable qu'il sentait entre lui et Junsu, fictive ou réelle ?, peut être le jeune Innommé ne parvenait pas à dépasser le souvenir de cette scène et les questions non résolue qui en résultaient… Sa peur de perdre Junsu, cet ami aimé qu'il avait déjà blessé une fois, avant même qu'il ne sache ce qu' ils étaient, de le perdre pour une stupide histoire de bagarre qui avait mal tourné et dont il n'avait même aucun souvenir… _

Je ne savais rien de tout ça.

_-Fin du POV de Yunho-_

* * *

La salle de classe était étrangement terne à ses yeux. Le cours venait de finir et le professeur de l'heure d'après était en retard. Le chahut qui régnait dans la pièce spacieuse aux rangées de pupitres occupés bourdonnait aux oreilles de Jaejoong, immobile sur sa chaise. Chaque mouvement qu'il devait faire lui pesait, chaque pensée le ramenait à des impasses et lui imposait un mal de tête auquel il s'était habitué. Il avait finit par occulter toutes ces questions sans réponses, laissant une torpeur l'envahir peu à peu, la même torpeur qu'il avait ressenti après sa tentative de suicide, la même obscurité qui l'avait étouffé jusqu'à le mener à désirer mourir. Il ne savait plus comment s'échapper de cet état, comment améliorer les choses… Il gardait alors la tête baissé, ses cheveux soyeux d'ébène dissimulant la grisaille de son regard et de son visage androgyne.

Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, à chaque seconde, rejoindre Yunho. Une nécessité qui n'avait jamais pris autant de sens que depuis ce jour marqué de rouge et de violence. Yunho qui lui redonnait le sourire, et lui prodiguait le seul réconfort qu'il recherchait.

Un éclat de voix quelques pupitres plus loin devant lui fit se tendre le jeune homme. Yong Sun et Seung Hun était rassemblés autour du bureau de Min Soo et conversaient vivement. Jaejoong écarquilla les yeux en voyant les jeunes lycéens jeter des regards vers le pupitre inoccupé de Heon Hin près de la fenêtre. Il se demanda comment allait son amie, n'ayant pu avoir de ses nouvelles, et s'inquiéta de savoir ce dont ils parlaient. Faisant fi de ce qui pouvait se passer, il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha furtivement du petit attroupement, ployant ses épaules sous les regards dardés sur lui, mais tentant d'afficher autant d'assurance qu'il le pouvait, puisant sa volonté à la pensée de la fierté et de la puissance qui émanaient toujours de ses amis. Yong Sun, enfonçant son éternelle casquette sur son crâne, se tut lorsqu'il le vit arriver et fit signe aux deux autres d'en faire autant. Tout trois se retournèrent silencieusement vers Jaejoong qui avançait dans le petit couloir, regardant ailleurs et qui souffla pour se donner du courage en voyant qu'il avait été repéré. Rejetant sa frange sur le côté d'un mouvement nerveux et sec, il s'arrêta finalement aux côtés de ses camarades et reporta son regard sur eux, soutenant l'attention méfiante qu'il sentait peser sur lui. Le jeune leader ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'exprimer alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, aboyant avec un signe de tête méprisant en sa direction :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?!...

Le jeune homme à la fine silhouette et au visage angélique resta interdit quelques secondes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander comment leur amitié avait pu laisser place à autant d'agressivité. Ne relevant pas l'intonation revêche de provocation qui l'invitait à parler, Jaejoong répondit posément, sans ciller, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses immenses prunelles :

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, je voulais simplement avoir des nouvelles de Heon Hin. Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?

Yong Sun émit un rictus étonné et s'exclama en lui administrant un regard noir :

- Tu es assez bête pour t'imaginer qu'on va te répondre ? La santé de Heon Hon ne te regarde pas, tu n'es rien pour elle. Crève d'inquiétude, c'est tout ce que tu mérite !

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi comment elle va.

- Le prof va arriver, dégage !...

- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu !

Le ton montait, et un affrontement silencieux se mua quelques instant entre eux, avant que Min Soo ne prenne timidement la parole :

- Son état est en train de s'améliorer, elle devrait être bientôt guérie…

Yong Sun se tourna violemment vers le jeune homme qui venait de répondre discrètement à Jaejoong, la colère déformant les traits matures de son visage :

- Imbécile, pourquoi tu lui dis ? Tu es un traître, toi aussi peut-être ?!

Min Soo garda un silence indifférent, rehaussant ses lunettes rectangulaires sur l'arrête de son nez tandis que Seung Hun calmait comme il le pouvait leur ami. Jaejoong s'éclipsa, sentant le regard brûlant de ressentiment de Yong Sun dans son dos, soulagé de cette nouvelle. Il ne désirait pas causer plus d'animosité entre ses anciens amis. Il revint en soupirant vers son pupitre, le brouhaha reprenant dans la salle de classe, alors que tout le monde s'était tu durant l'altercation, s'attendant en vain à ce que la situation dégénère .

Le délégué de la classe entra soudain dans la salle, tapant contre le rebord de la porte une pochette qu'il tenait à la main et dont le bruit sec attira l'attention des élèves. L'adolescent se posta derrière le bureau devant le tableau et annonça d'une voix forte en ouvrant la pochette :

- Le prof ne pourra pas assurer le cours, mais il m'a remit des fiches d'exercices à faire pendant l'heure, qu'il ramassera demain. Je vais les distribuer.

Un petit paquet de quatre feuilles blanches remplies d'imprimés d'exercices fut déposé sur chaque pupitre alors que des plaintes et des grognements exaspérés fusaient dans la pièce. Personne pourtant ne s'assit, et les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était. De toute manière, ils avaient la journée pour faire ces devoirs, et le prof ne pourrait pas savoir le lendemain s'ils les avaient fait en cours ou non alors pourquoi travailler ? Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre dans la journée… La classe devint pour l'heure qui restait un terrain de divertissement, et l'agitation régnait entre les groupes d'élèves rassemblés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Jaejoong soupira, soulevant les feuilles noircies d'encre, avant de se retourner pour aviser le bureau vide de Junsu à quelques mètres de lui. Ses grands yeux noirs fixèrent pendant quelques secondes la place de son ami, avant de se reposer sur les feuilles devant lui. Prenant un crayon à papier entre ses doigts, il commença alors à lire le premier énoncé, faisant abstraction de ce que se passait autour de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit la présence de Yong Sun près de lui, le jeune homme venait de s'approcher accompagné de quelques autres garçons de la classe et de se planter devant son bureau. Sa voix s'éleva dans un balbutiement au début, pas certain de vraiment vouloir ce qui allait se passer, avant de rapidement prendre de l'assurance, enhardis par le soutien de ses camarades :

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être le seul à travailler ?... Remarque, ça te va bien, d'être l'intello de service, après tout, tu as forcément du être favorisé et pistonné pour entrer dans ce lycée.

La voix calme de Jaejoong lui répondit sans que celui-ci ne lève la tête de sa feuille :

- On est ici pour étudier, que je sache. Je ne fais rien d'autre que d'appliquer le principe même du lycée. Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas envie de travailler, libre à vous, je ne me permettrai certainement pas de vous juger.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Nous parler avec ce ton condescendant, tu te fiches de nous? Tu n'es pas en position de te la ramener, Kim, tu es tout seul, tu vois, même tes grands amis, comme Junsu, t'ont abandonné… Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas ce que tu fais avec eux, tu ne leur arrives pas à la cheville, tu n'es qu'une erreur dans la perfection qu'ils forment. Et je suis content de t'avoir viré dès le début, sinon, peut-être qu'on aurait subit la même chose que Shim Changmin ?!... T'es vraiment quelqu'un de malade, un vrai ange à l'extérieur, mais tes réactions ne suivent pas. Comment tu as pu massacrer ton propre ami ?! Peut être que tu étais jaloux ? Ça doit sûrement être ça, tu ne pouvais pas supporter, rien qu'une fois, de voir que tes précieux amis pouvaient s'intéresser à nous, tu voulais être le seul, LE privilégié… C'est vraiment écœurant.

Jaejoong venait de relever la tête pour ancrer un regard interloqué dans les yeux incandescent de Yong Sun, qui continua sur sa lancée, comme si prononcer tous ces mots l'allégeait d'un poids. Les choses s'étaient-elles réellement passées comme ça ? Mais d'après le peu de souvenir brumeux qu'il lui restait, le jeune asiatique était persuadé qu'à aucun moment son ancien ami avait montré le moindre intérêt pour Changmin, la moindre attitude amicale lors de cette pause de midi… :

- Si jamais je te revois approcher Heon Hin à moins de trois mètres, je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter. Elle n'aurait jamais du s'enticher de quelqu'un comme toi, ou alors, c'est peut être toi qui l'a ensorcelée ?... Quand je pense qu'elle est tombée malade parce qu'elle t'a « attendu » dans le froid, j'ai failli vomir en apprenant que vous aviez un rendez-vous. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tout ce que tu touche, tu le blesse ? Tu le pourris ? Heon Hin, Shim Changmin…Tu pourrais peut être nous expliquer pourquoi il ne vient plus au lycée depuis ? On ne l'a plus vu une seule fois alors que ses potes sont toujours là… Qui nous dit qu'il se trouve pas dans un lit d'hôpital depuis que tu lui as fracassé la tête ?! Même l'un de tes meilleurs amis t'évite, c'est pathétique. Ça ne t'a pas encore servit de leçon ? Tu ne comprends pas qu'il aurait mieux valu que tu ne sois jamais venu dans ce lycée ?!... Et tu ose nous affronter, venir tout les jours comme si de rien était…

Yong Sun se tut à bout de souffle, les joues rougies par la fureur, et il ôta sa casquette pour relever ses cheveux tombant sur son front et les plaquer contre son crâne, en soufflant comme s'il était exaspéré ou harassé. Puis il héla un élève près de son propre bureau, et lui demanda de lui lancer la bouteille qu'il avait dans son sac d'école. Jaejoong, quant à lui, restait paralysé, ne sachant s'il devait croire les paroles de son vis-à-vis ou se fier à l'indignation qui palpitait dans ses veines à l'écoute de ces propos. Yong Sun réceptionna la bouteille en plastique et s'adressa à ses amis qui faisaient un petit cercle autour de lui. Il ôta le bouchon :

- Pfff, ça m'a donné soif. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait une chaleur étouffante ? Ils ont mis les radiateurs à fond ou quoi ?! Je veux bien admettre qu'on est en hiver mais quand même…

Ses subordonnés acquiescèrent, tandis que le jeune leader portait la bouteille remplie de thé noir glacé à ses lèvres, buvant une petite gorgée. Un sourire s'étira sur ses fines lèvres roses, et il échangea un regard complice avec ses camarades, lançant à Jaejoong d'une voix neutre sous les rires qui l'accompagnaient :

- Tu n'as pas chaud, Jaejoong ? Je ne suis pas rancunier, je peux bien te passer un peu de ma boisson !...

Jaejoong plissa ses yeux, pressentant l'arnaque, mais il afficha tout de même un air étonné sur son visage aux doux traits encadré de sa chevelure souple d'ébène. Il s'apprêta à refuser, quand Yong Sun leva son bras, et renversa l'intégralité de sa bouteille sur Jaejoong. Le liquide légèrement coloré de rouge inonda littéralement l'androgyne, plaquant ses cheveux, éclaboussant son uniforme et gouttant aux longs cils de ses paupières fermées brusquement par le choc, sous les exclamations qui fusaient autours de lui et dans la salle de classe. Des rires éclatèrent devant lui, des garçons de la classe qui entouraient Yong Sun. La respiration de Jaejoong était erratique, comme si le choc avait été aussi fort et douloureux que l'impact d'un coup. Son visage pâle baissé vers son pupitre, ses yeux agrandis par la surprise allaient de droite à gauche, paniqués, comme s'il cherchait à se réveiller ou à se raccrocher à quelque chose, comme s'il était perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire, trempé, l'eau brouillant sa vue et le rire moqueur de ces êtres l'assaillant de toute part. Soudain, un bruit lui fit relever la tête, la bouteille en plastique vide venait de percuter violemment le parquet de la salle de cours, roulant à plusieurs mètres du petit attroupement autour de lui. Son souffle se coupa quand il reconnut Junsu, les traits de son visage tirés par la fureur, alors que se main venait d'enserrer brutalement le poignet de Yong Sun, et de lever fermement son bras, le faisant lâcher la bouteille.

* * *

La scène qui l'avait happé alors qu'il faisait coulisser la porte de la salle l'avait pris au dépourvu. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers Jaejoong assis à son bureau et un groupe d'élèves mené par Yong Sun. Il n'avait eu que le temps de se faire furtivement la réflexion qu'il devrait rester plus souvent avec son ami, pour éviter que ce genre d'incidents, rédhibitoires depuis que le jeune adolescent à la casquette toujours vissé sur le crâne avait proclamé le nouvel élève qu'était Jaejoong parias de la classe, n'arrive. Un froid glacial l'envahit alors qu'il regardait, médusé, Yong Sun lever le bras au dessus de Jaejoong et déverser le contenu coloré d'une bouteille sur son ami. Ses poings se serrèrent ainsi que sa gorge. La vision de cet individu humiliant l'androgyne, le petit ami de Yunho, l'être le plus digne d'un ange qu'il lui eut été donné de voir, l'une des personne les plus importantes dans sa vie à ce jour, lui était insupportable, et il pénétra silencieusement mais sûrement dans la pièce bruyante et dégoulinante de médisance.

Un silence pesant se fit instantanément. Le jeune homme se saisit rudement du poignet de Yong Sun qui poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, alors qu'il lâchait l'objet du crime, son bras tordu par la poigne de Junsu. Le regard sombre et perçant que celui-ci lui adressait le fit tressaillir un instant, avant qu'il ne tente de masquer son appréhension, les paroles assénées furieusement par Junsu qui s'exclama ne l'y aidant pas :

- Misérable sal*pard. Tu veux mourir ?... Je te trouve bien audacieux, Park Yong Sun… Ou plutôt bien imprudent de t'en prendre d'une manière aussi répugnante à Jaejoong ! Oui, je te l'apprends peut être, mais Jaejoong est mon ami, contrairement à toi et ta bande de bon petits soldats pour qui je n'ai jamais eu une once d'intérêt. Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de te bercer de douces illusions, ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ne te- ne _vous_ regardes en rien, même si vous y avez assisté. Vous feriez mieux d'oublier cette histoire et d'arrêter de torturer mon ami avec ça, est-ce que je suis bien clair ?

Les mots de Junsu martelaient le silence, comme son regard absolument furieux transperçait Yong Sun, le faisant avaler difficilement sa salive et même baisser les yeux. Jaejoong quant à lui gardait son visage blafard levé vers le jeune asiatique à l'aura imposante, la gorge nouée, sa frange plaquée par l'eau qui continuait de goutter un peu partout devant ses yeux perdus.

- Pour ta gouverne, Changmin s'est très bien remis et ses blessures ont guéri incroyablement vite. S'il n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'il se trouve en ce moment en train de préparer le concours d'entrée d'une grande université dans le nord du pays, avec l'autorisation du directeur. Tu veux peut être que je t'emmène voir le directeur pour qu'il te le confirme ?

Sous le ton menaçant mais pourtant bas et calme de Junsu, le jeune homme dont il tenait toujours fortement le bras, sa casquette de travers sur front, fit non silencieusement de la tête.

- Si je te reprends ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ne serait-ce que par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre, à persécuter Jaejoong, tu le payeras très cher, je peux te l'assurer. Ce genre de chose ne dépasse pas le niveau d'un collégien de basse intelligence, il faudrait peut-être songer à évoluer, et ça vaut pour tous tes petits camarades. Jaejoong ne vous a jamais rien fait, et nous n'avons rien dit quand vous avez commencé à le rejeter, puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de vous, nous ayant nous. Mais je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas, et le plus important est qu'il ne le comprend pas non plus. Est-ce que tu as déjà été abandonné par tes amis, Yong Sun ? Ou alors peut être que tu as eu peur qu'il t'abandonne, pour nous, c'est ça ? Et au lieu de subir les choses, tu as voulu les anticiper et les mener à ton avantage. Pense une seule seconde au fait qu'il aurait pu rester ami avec vous. Ça ne te fait rien ? Jaejoong est une personne tellement dévouée et gentille qu'il serait prêt à te pardonner n'importe quoi, même ton comportement le plus ignoble, mais moi je n'en suis pas capable. Cette jalousie… Il faudrait songer à arrêter de te croire inférieur, ou alors ne tiens pas les autres responsables pour ton manque de confiance en toi. Nous sommes égaux, mes amis, et les tiens, personne n'est plus parfait, imprime bien ça dans ton esprit. Ça devient ridicule cette histoire !...

Junsu regarda durement le lycéen, secouant la tête comme agacé, avant de poursuivre :

- …Tu sais, la vie est dure pour tout le monde, Park, et je comprends que tu puisses faire des erreurs mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de faire _**ça,**_ et encore moins à Jaejoong! Jamais ! Oses réitérer ce genre de brimades et je te ferais tellement souffrir jusqu'à ta mort, tellement que tu regretteras que la vie soit si longue, et encore, tu as de la chance, car moi je sais ce qu'est une vie presque interminable !...

Sur ces dernières paroles, il le relâcha brusquement, et Yong Sun ramena son bras endolorie contre lui en faisant une grimace de douleur, mortifié. Puis Junsu tourna son regard pour la première fois qu'il était rentré sur Jaejoong, toujours figé sur sa chaise, trempé, et ce regard indéchiffrable fit baisser les yeux de gêne à l'androgyne. Il ferma fort les yeux, tellement honteux que son ami l'ait vu dans une telle position de faiblesse, persuadé que ce genre de chose n'arriverait et n'était jamais arrivé aux quatre innommés, et il garda obstinément ses paupières closes quand il sentit la main de Junsu agripper doucement son bras pour l'obliger à se lever. Son ainé l'entraina au fond de la salle, se frayant un chemin qui se forma de lui-même entre les élèves de leur classe qui baissaient un visage indécis par terre, évitant de poser leurs yeux sur Jaejoong. Jaejoong crut ne jamais pouvoir supporter une telle humiliation, et d'anciens souvenirs revenaient le hanter à mesure qu'il parcourait le sol. La persécution dont il avait été victime après sa tentative de suicide, quand il était revenu dans son lycée, devenu l'être faible et méprisable, parfait souffre-douleur pour ses camarades à l'époque…

Junsu se saisit du sac de sport de son ami sur l'étagère du fond, avant de quitter sans un mot la pièce, débouchant dans le couloir désert qui les enveloppa tout deux d'un air frais, glacial pour Jaejoong qui se mit à trembler. Junsu ne savait si c'était à cause de l'eau, ou d'autre chose, mais il sortit du sac de toile une serviette blanche striée de longue et fines ligne bleues qu'il posa sur les épaules de son ami, couvrant son dos trempé, remontant de sa mains le tissus cotonneux pour essuyer l'eau sur sa nuque, sous les mèches de jais humides. Jaejoong restait silencieux, retenant presque sa respiration comme s'il espérer disparaître, et il se laissa entrainer sans un regard, les yeux dans le vague, vers l'aile Est de l'école, passant devant des salle de classe où bruissaient les pages et les pointes de stylo, la craie contre le tableau et les voix autoritaires des professeurs.

* * *

Lorsqu'à la fin du cours Yoochun s'approcha de la salle des professeurs abandonnée, il stoppa ses pas en entendant les voix de Jaejoong et Junsu qui résonnaient dans le couloir par la porte ouverte de la petite pièce. Il s'adossa au mur, juste à côté, un sourire en coin. Ils chuchotaient à voix basses, mais d'un ton allègre. Jaejoong était occupé à sécher vigoureusement ses cheveux de sa serviette blanche, assis sur le canapé usé, Junsu à côté de lui. La lumière de l'après-midi entrant par les grandes fenêtres illuminait la pièce en désuétude et les milliers de petites poussières suspendues dans l'air qui gravitaient faiblement dans les rayons de lumière filtrant, tels des flocons de neige miniature. La scène semblait peindre le calme même de son atmosphère paisible, retranchant les deux jeunes hommes hors du monde. Junsu soupirait…

- Jaejoong, tu n'as quand même pas cru que je t'en voulais pour ce que tu as fais à Changmin, ou plutôt pour ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Car personne ne croit que tu es le seul fautif !... Vraiment, on est ami, tu ne devrais pas te mettre de telles bêtises dans la tête, et te torturer l'esprit comme ça ! Tu te fais du mal tout seul…

L'androgyne ne savait s'il devait baissait la tête sous ces reproches ou sourire à son ami. Il posa le linge humide sur la table basse et tourna ses immenses yeux noirs vers Junsu, qui reprenait d'une voix plus faible :

- Je ne nie pas que cette scène surprenante m'a choqué, qui ne serait pas bouleversé de voir deux de ses plus proches amis en train de limite s'entre-tuer ?... Mais c'est oublié depuis, Changmin ne s'en souvient peut-être même plus, là bas dans sa bibliothèque d'intellos et avec son petit disciple… Il doit forcément avoir sa part de responsabilité, et je sais à quel point il peut être blessant dans ses propos et dans sa franchise, sans qu'il n'en soit même conscient, crois-moi ! Et puis tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Tu venais de te faire agresser la veille, je comprends que tu ais pu être perturbé et plus prompt à réagir comme ça…

Jaejoong tilta sur cette dernière information, sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Effectivement, il s'était fait agressé, mais il fut surpris de constater à quel point cela ne le perturbait pas plus, il n'en s'en était même pas souvenu !... Il discernait clairement dans ses souvenirs une silhouette grande et menaçante qui le dominait, alors qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle glacé dans son cou et la langue sur sa peau, laissant une sensation plus douloureuse que la morsure de l'acide. Il se souvenait de l'oppression, de la peur, mais aucunement du visage et de la voix de son agresseur, peut-être même étaient-ils plusieurs, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son esprit repoussait cet événement, lui donnant l'impression de se sentir indifférent alors qu'une telle chose devrait le bouleverser au plus haut point, même si cela faisait un moment que c'était arrivé.  
Voyant Junsu s'arrêter de parler et le regarder de ses yeux interrogateurs qui en profitaient pour le sonder, il sourit au jeune homme en se composant un visage neutre et avenant. La joie et le soulagement qu'il ressentait à retrouver son ami, à entendre de sa bouche qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il ne le rejetait certainement pas, prit le pas sur ses questions sans réponses et fatigantes, et Junsu haussa ses sourcils avec néanmoins un sourire en coin quand il entendit Jaejoong rire sans raison, finissant de discipliner de ses mains ses cheveux d'ébène presque secs.

Jaejoong se tourna soudain vers lui, semblant réellement le voir pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la salle poussiéreuse. Le jeune androgyne plissa ses yeux, fêlure ténébreuse contrastant avec la pâleur de son visage, se rendant compte que quelque chose était vraisemblablement différent chez son ami. Il réprima une exclamation de surprise et de triomphe lorsqu'il avisa la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de Junsu, qui avait teint ses mèches pourpres en un brun tout à fait banal mais qui lui donnait une maturité nouvelle, même si ses yeux pétillaient toujours de la même façon, si caractéristique du jeune homme.

En même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir ni même s'étonner de ne pas l'avoir remarqué quand il ne remarquait pas même que son propre petit ami s'était fait coupé les cheveux, un mois plus tôt, fait qu'il avait noté le jour où sa vie avait basculé dans un monde tout aussi parallèle que celui de la science fiction…

- Junsu…

Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence en un murmure, et Junsu dut se pencher pour entendre, décelant la gêne derrière ses propos :

- S'il te plait, ne dis rien à Yunho, pour ce qui vient de se passer.

Le jeune asiatique acquiesça, lançant d'un ton amusé :

- Je ne dirai rien. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ce cher Yunho finira certainement par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Mais pas de moi, je te le promets. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter sous le regard menaçant que venait de darder sur lui Jaejoong, toute trace d'embarras disparue.

Un éclat de rire les fit sursauter tout les deux, et ils se tournèrent vers la porte d'où venait d'apparaitre Yoochun. Le nouvel arrivé s'avança dans la pièce pour venir se poster près de Junsu, échangeant un regard tendre avec lui, des fossettes rieuses apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres souriantes.

- Mon dieu, vous avez fini par vous réconcilier tout les deux !... C'était temps ! Oui, oui, je sais, vous n'étiez pas fâchés… Il n'y a vraiment que vous pour croire à ces balivernes…

Des soupirs agacés lui répondirent. C'était fini. Jaejoong se dit que tout allait redevenir comme avant… Ne pouvant s'empêchant de se de demander si c'était réellement possible. Avant… Mais avant quoi au juste ?... Il n'arrivait pas en trouver le point de départ.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard._

_-POV Yunho-_

Je gardais les yeux fixés sur le plafond, couché dans l'obscurité bleuté de ma chambre. Le jour était en train de s'éveiller, cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'un sommeil agité m'avait quitté, m'ouvrant les yeux sur la réalité, mais une chape de fatigue me clouait déjà, encore, à mon lit. Je restais alors immobile, repassant dans ma tête tout ce qui m'était revenu, et des milliers de pensées brouillaient ma vue, piquetaient comme des aiguilles mon thorax…Pourtant un calme plat se diffusait le long de mes veines, alors que cette étrange sérénité qui m'étreignait n'avait pas lieu d'être…

Je venais de passer une nuit à faire des rêves, ou des cauchemars, je ne savais trop comment les qualifier. Tous sur Jaejoong… Les rêves ne sont qu'illusion, mais les images qui défilaient devant mes yeux bien ouvert, enveloppant ma mémoire alors que je venais de me réveiller étaient, elles, bien réelles.

Et pendant tout ce temps, ces quelques heures d'insomnie, une mélodie résonnait à mes oreilles, que je fredonnais de temps en temps, comme ces chansons que l'on entend une fois et qu'il est impossible de ne pas chantonner par la suite. Une mélodie si belle et si douce, un son lancinant et continu, qui vibrait jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles. C'était fou, cette histoire. Tellement fou. Je n'avais pourtant jamais cru au destin, ni à ce genre de chose… Je n'avais pas envie de réduire notre relation, ce lien si précieux avec Jaejoong qu'à un concours de circonstance, déterminé d'avance, qu'au simple effet d'une cause, qu'au destin. Et ça ne l'était pas vraiment finalement. Il y avait quelque chose de plus, il y avait déjà cette passion, cette attachement inné, la première fois que j'avais vu Jaejoong. Et ce n'était pas ce jour d'automne en le regardant sortir du métro. Non.

La première fois que mes yeux s'étaient posé sur lui… _Je ne devrais pas m'en souvenir_. _Ils_ m'ont effacé la mémoire. Leur pouvoir n'est pas un simple don, une simple espèce de magie de base. _Ils_ ont un ascendant et des pouvoirs inimaginables pour la raison même des Innommés. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Ces souvenirs devraient avoir disparu définitivement de moi. Mais tout ce temps, ils sont restés tapis dans mon inconscient, rejaillissant dans mes rêves, si proches de moi, si proches que j'aurai pu en prendre conscience. Comment-cela était-il possible ?

En réalité, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer… Et peut être n'a-t-il jamais cessé de m'aimer ?

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux, s'écoulant le long de mes tempes pour venir tremper la housse des coussins. Tant de temps perdu, pour une action tout aussi inimaginable que le pouvoir des Supérieurs. Je me souvenais. Cet instant furtif, où un amour et une fascination inconditionnel m'avait saisi dans la fraicheur de la nuit, dans le brouhaha de la foule, cet intérêt, cette lueur que j'avais lu dans la profondeur de ses yeux pendant ce simple regard échangé. Cette tristesse incompréhensible et dévastatrice que j'avais ressentie l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Et puis…

Un hoquet de sanglot s'étranglant dans ma gorge, je portai vivement ma main à ma bouche et mordit violemment mon poing en fermant les yeux pour m'empêcher de revoir cette scène. Des poings rouges fourmillaient dans le noir sous mes paupières, et je repris une respiration plus calme. Je me redressai finalement dans les draps de mon lit, m'asseyant pendant un temps, avant de me lever. Alors que je tendais le bras pour saisir un vêtement sur un cintre, j'aperçu dans le reflet de la vitre de la fenêtre mon dos dévêtu et la multitude de fines stries blanchâtres. Comme un imbécile, je les fixai avec détermination et dureté, presque avec défi. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose…

Je repensai à la veille. En fin d'après-midi, Jaejoong était toujours avec nous, paressant dans notre appartement comme s'il était chez lui. Les grandes fenêtres du séjour ouvraient sur un paysage gris, mais qui semblait apaiser au plus haut point mon petit ami que je voyais s'endormir contre le canapé, assis pourtant inconfortablement sur le sol, alors que Junsu faisait une partie de PlayStation. Debout devant la baie vitrée, j'avais porté une main à mon épaule, la pressant légèrement en soupirant. Le temps froid et sec des derniers jours rendait inexplicablement douloureuses mes cicatrices, et j'avais l'impression que mon dos était tiraillé, comme planté par des milliers d'épingles à nourrice sur lesquelles on tirait… Jaejoong, comme le jeune homme attentionné et aimant qu'il était, avait fini par s'en rendre compte. L'après-midi s'était terminée dans ma chambre, mon petit ami étalant délicatement une pommade bienfaisante sur ma peau fatiguée et marquée par les cicatrices qui se réveillaient, massant doucement des ses mains fines et habiles les muscles de mon dos, et j'avais fini par ne plus savoir exactement s'il cherchait simplement à bien faire s'imprégner la peau de la substance, ou à autre chose de plus sensuel, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Quand j'y repensais à présent, quelle situation des plus étrange…

Je quittai ma chambre. Le couloir était glacé, mais je n'étais pas sensible au froid qui y régnait. Il faisait déjà clair, et du bruit provenant de la cuisine m'indiqua que Junsu devait déjà être levé. Mon cœur se serra légèrement en pensant à lui, et j'esquissai une grimace. Je ne me sentais pas capable de faire comme si de rien était. Comme si le passé ne m'avait pas rattrapé pour me rappeler ces deux journées, -deux journées seulement !- qui avaient pourtant fait basculer nos vie. Heureusement, Yoochun n'était pas là, je l'avais entendu partir avant l'aube, reconnaissant le cliquetis caractéristique de ses clés dans les serrures, le bruit m'avait d'ailleurs tiré de mes pensées alors que je flottais loin dans une brume de souvenir. Brume qui s'était si soudainement levée.

La silhouette de Junsu fit brusquement apparition dans le couloir, s'immobilisant après être sorti de la pièce. Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas entendu et ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il débarque comme cela dans le corridor. Il était en train de s'essuyer les mains dans une serviette qu'il jeta négligemment sur son épaule avant de tourner la tête dans ma direction, se rendant compte de ma présence :

- Yunho ! Tu es déjà levé ? Ça va mieux ton dos ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha, me considérant d'un regard amical, et je me demandai depuis quand il était devenu aussi mature, son comportement ne laissant passer que de rares fois à présent des petites manifestations d'insouciance, et en le regardant attentivement, je me rendis même compte qu'il était presque tout aussi grand que moi. Mon ami reprit en arrivant près de moi, inconscient de mon examen détaillé et de mon air ailleurs :

- Yoochun devrait bientôt rentrer. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller prendre le petit déjeuner chez Jaejoong ! Je me suis essayé à la cuisine, et on peut dire que je ne suis vraiment pas – Ha, mais !...

Junsu s'interrompit soudain alors que je venais de le serrer dans mes bras, et que je continuais de le garder contre moi, mes bras l'entourant avec fermeté. Il s'exclama, étonné :

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?... C'est inhabituel de ta part, ce genre de réaction ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Malgré son ton réprobateur, il ne cherchait pas à se dégager et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Je murmurai alors à son oreille :

- Je te demande pardon, Junsu. Je suis désolé…

- …Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?...

Sa voix était douce, et je sentis ma gorge se serrer alors qu'une pointe de culpabilité me piquait le cœur. Depuis tout ce temps, il prenait tout cela sur lui, plus qu'aucun autre, j'en étais persuadé, et la meilleure réaction qu'il aurait dû avoir était de me haïr, plutôt que de jouer le jeu, plutôt que de me protéger au lieu de s'exprimer … Je me rendis compte pour la première fois depuis si longtemps que j'avais vraiment des amis formidables, que je ne méritais peut-être pas. Je répondis d'une voix basse, incertain de la façon de le dire, incertain de _ce que je devais_ dire :

- Je suis désolé, Junsu.

- Mais de quoi ?

Après un moment de silence qui me parut une éternité, et qui du lui paraître tout aussi interminable, alors que je sentais qu'il retenait doucement sa respiration, tandis que l'interrogation dans sa voix tintait encore à mes oreilles, je soufflai sans retour possible :

- Je me souviens de tout.

Je pouvais deviner son expression tendue alors qu'il se crispait, mais je ne pouvais voir ses yeux luire d'incompréhension, briller dans l'ombre du couloir, des milliers de questions et de pensées fusant dans son esprit. Sa voix trembla alors qu'il demandait, et je discernai sans peine la prière muette qui se cachait derrière :

- De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens, Yunho ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Junsu voulu se dégager, mais je l'en empêchai, raffermissant mon étreinte et gardant ma tête contre la sienne, au dessus de son épaule. Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui faire face, et de débiter tout ce que j'avais à dire en le regardant dans les yeux. Il dut le comprendre, car il cessa tout mouvement et soupira.

- Vraiment, je n'ai jamais eu une impression aussi étrange, comme si les rôles étaient inversés… Et puis que dirait Yoochun s'il rentrait !?

- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, s'il te plait. Tu sais bien qu'il ne dirait rien.

Après un moment de silence immobile où seul le bruit de l'eau qui gouttait dans l'évier de la cuisine se fit entendre, je repris :

- …Junsu… Comment avez-vous pu vivre avec ce secret, si longtemps ?... Un an… Je suis tellement désolée. Vous avez été obligés de me cacher de moi-même… Je comprends que vous n'ayez rien dit, c'est les règles, je ne vous ai d'ailleurs jamais rien demandé. Mais enfin, je n'ose même pas imaginer !... Vous vouliez, non, on voulait déménager, quitter la ville pour laisser derrière nous cette affaire, peut-être que vous vouliez m'éviter de récidiver, je ne sais pas. Et ce jour là, sur le toit ! Je comprends mieux votre réaction, c'est tellement inimaginable. Il a fallut qu'il parte lui aussi, il a fallut qu'il vienne précisément dans notre lycée. Je comprends tellement de choses maintenant ! Il y a tant de choses que j'ai dites sans comprendre, sans saisir leur signification, sans savoir…Qu'est ce que vous avez du penser, quand il est apparu sur le toit ? Qu'est ce que vous vous disiez, quand on s'est rapprochés ?...Quand on était ensemble ?

- Tu sais, ça s'est passé si vite. Tout s'est passé si vite !... Ce jour-là, il y a presque un an, tout s'est enchaîné avec une telle rapidité, une telle fatalité. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, et pourtant… Est-ce qu'au moins tu as pensé aux conséquences avant d'agir ?... Comment imaginer même des conséquences à ce qui s'est accompli ? Personne ne comprend et personne ne peut savoir. Tu as ouvert la porte d'un monde inconnu que personne d'autre n'est capable d'ouvrir.

Je demeurai silencieux, incapable de lui répondre. J'avais conscience de tout cela, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Junsu poursuivit dans sa lancée, désireux de faire sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

- Je pensais, quand on a laissé ce terrible passé derrière nous, qu'on allait vivre sans jamais devoir y refaire face, qu'on aurait plus jamais à s'en occuper, et peut-être oublier ce qui s'était passé, comme toi tu l'avais oublié… C'est ce que nous espérions, Max, Micky et moi, même si nous savions ce que toi tu ne savais plus, même si nous devions vivre à jamais avec des questions auxquelles tu ne pouvais plus nous apporter la moindre réponse… Ce que tu as fait était inimaginable, Yunho, tu t'en rends comptes ?!... Et de l'avoir rencontré, _lui_, pour la première fois, à nouveau, je ne sais pas…, était encore plus inimaginable. Je ne peux pas te cacher que j'ai espéré que tu ne fasses pas attention à lui, qu'il te soit indifférent. Mais votre amour, votre relation semble si naturelle, si évidente aujourd'hui. Comme une réalité qui ne peut pas ne pas être. J'étais d'ailleurs persuadé que tu n'avais pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, et pourtant, tu l'as aimé, dès le premier instant tu l'as aimé, j'en suis sûr. A ce moment-là sur le toit, ou ce jour-là … Tu ne le connaissais pas, et pourtant, c'est comme si vous vous aimiez depuis toujours… Et c'était au combien fatiguant de se demander à chacune de tes paroles, si peut-être, par un quelconque miracle, tu te souvenais, si tu étais conscient que ce que tu pouvais dire parfois signifiait plus que ça n'était censé vouloir dire…Quand je pense que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun de vous d'eux n'avait conscience de…

La voix de mon ami était basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je l'entende, et il ne finit pas sa phrase, la gorge peut être trop nouée par le trouble que le souvenir de cet événement lui provoquait. Je relâchai la pression de mes bras dans son dos :

- Tu as dû lui en vouloir… A Jaejoong. Je te suis reconnaissant de l'avoir si bien accepté parmi nous, tu n'étais en aucun cas obligé.

Junsu s'écarta, me faisant face, et esquissa un sourire tremblant alors que ses yeux bridés brillaient plus qu'ils ne le devraient :

- Comment aurais-je pu, Yunho ? Comment aurais-je pu le rejeter, lui vouloir du mal ? Il est tellement adorable.

Ces mots m'allèrent droit au cœur, et je chuchotai à son oreille :

- Junsu… Je sais comme tu as souffert lorsqu'on m'a puni. Je sais que tu m'as haï. C'était pour ça, la gifle, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser dire ça… Alors que tu as tant risqué, alors que tu as tant souffert. Je ne pouvais pas. Pardonnes moi.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis certain que Jaejoong aurait ressenti la même chose, s'il se souvenait. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit. A moins que, peut-être… Mais je ne regrette pas, Junsu. Je ne regretterai jamais, même si j'ai à subir toutes les peines et humiliations du monde, même si j'ai à subir _sa_ colère et _sa_ rancune, je ne regretterai pas, et je supporterai sans broncher. Si c'était à refaire une seconde fois, je le referai. Je n'hésiterai même pas.

Une détermination puissante que je ne me connaissais pas faisait presque vibrer ma voix, et mon ami me considéra un instant, avant que les larmes qu'il devait retenir depuis quelques minutes ne montent à ses yeux, et il s'éloigna définitivement de moi. D'un geste hésitant au début, puis de plus en plus fort, d'un mouvement de plus en plus rapide, il se mit à me frapper, de sa main serrée en un poing faible. Il l'abattit contre mon torse en ponctuant à chaque fois de cette simple exclamation étouffée :

_- Idiot…idiot…Idiot…_

Au bout de quelques secondes de ce traitement, je fini par saisir son bras au vol avant de baisser ma tête vers lui pour venir poser mes lèvres contre les siennes, et faire taire cette douloureuse litanie. Ce ne fut qu'un chaste baiser, qui ne signifiait rien de plus, pour chacun de nous, qu'un témoignage de l'amitié et de l'attachement profond que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Lorsque je me reculai, je lui fis un petit sourire contrit, et Junsu n'eut même pas la décence de rougir. Il me fixait de ses yeux toujours mouillés de larmes, mais il me demanda d'un ton apaisé, et même interrogatif :

- Comment se fait-il que tu t'en souviennes ? Les Supérieurs t'ont effacé la mémoire, et tu es loin d'être le premier à avoir subi cette perte…

- Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Peut-être le fait de côtoyer Jaejoong si souvent… Et puis, il approche, l'anniversaire de ce jour. Peut être que c'est pour ça…Ou bien il faut croire que décidemment, je suis quelqu'un de spécial.

Je fis un sourire espiègle, dont la fausseté n'échappa pas à Junsu, qui hocha doucement sa tête :

- Mais comment as-tu fait Yunho ? Tout le monde se le demande, tout le monde en parle discrètement, derrière ton dos, derrière nous. Comment as-tu fait ?

Je pouvais deviner sans grande peine que tout le monde désignait l'ensemble de la communauté d'innommés… Et je pouvais deviner tout aussi facilement de quoi Junsu voulait parler. _Comment avais-je pu accomplir une telle chose ? _Evidemment, ce genre d'événement faisait vite le tour des conversations. Les réponses se bousculaient en moi, je le savais parfaitement. Mais je gardai le silence, revivant la scène comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille. Je n'ouvris pas la bouche pour répondre, et le jeune homme qui me scrutait du regard savait pertinemment que je ne le dirai pas. Je ne l'avais pas fait un an plus tôt, je n'allais pas le faire maintenant. Je voulais juste oublier cette histoire, ce n'était pas important. C'était le passé. On ne pouvait pas vivre dans le passé.

La lourde porte d'entrée au fond du couloir s'ouvrit soudain brusquement sur Yoochun, qui sursauta en portant une main à son cœur lorsqu'il nous vit tous les deux immobiles dans le couloir :

- Bon sang, vous m'avez fait peur !

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'avança en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil, sa voix brisant le silence qui régnait depuis la question inopinée de Junsu :

- Je comptais rentrer plus tôt, mais j'ai été retardé par un petit imprévu. J'ai du aider quelqu'un, et puis j'en ai profité pour faire quelque courses, Ajouta-t-il en soulevant un sac plastique qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Il fronça soudain ses sourcils en avisant le regard de Junsu, ses yeux et lèvres rougies :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Yoochun.

-… Yunho… Ne me dis pas que tu as embrassé mon petit ami ?

Je me figeai en même temps que Junsu qui m'adressa un regard paniqué, alors que je me demandai comment ce grand charmeur de Yoochun pouvait avoir deviné aussi rapidement. Voyant que l'on ne répondait pas, il s'exclama en me souriant, les yeux pétillants, et je manquai de m'étouffer sous la surprise :

- C'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas ! Tu viens de réaliser le fantasme numéro un de 'Su ! ça fait si longtemps qu'il m'ennuie avec ça !

Le dit 'Su prit un air encore plus horrifié alors que je m'exprimai d'une manière la plus éloquente possible :

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui, ça fait des années qu'il fantasme sur ce stupide baiser avec toi ! Maintenant, il a d'autres fantasmes plus intéressant, comme par exemple que tu fasses l'amour avec nous deux, mais – humpff !

Junsu plaqua brusquement sa main sur la bouche de son petit ami, en essayant de lutter pour ne pas rougir, tout en hurlant furieusement :

- IMBECILE ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu vas te taire !...

Je restai néanmoins impassible, malgré la légère gêne que me provoquaient les révélations de mon ami, et la tournure qu'avait pris la situation. Lorsque le calme revint, nous convînmes, après un accord tacite d'oublier les dernières paroles de l'ex-Américain, de quitter l'appartement pour nous rendre chez Jaejoong et manger là-bas.

* * *

Lorsque l'on sortit de l'immeuble, j'eu la surprise de me rendre compte que le temps était doux, malgré la blancheur du ciel, et le givre qui commençait à disparaître un peu partout sur les vitres, et carrosseries. Il était déjà tard dans la matinée, et le chemin jusqu'au quartier de Jaejoong se fit dans le silence, peu de gens étaient de sortis. Junsu et Yoochun chuchotaient entre eux, certainement de la mémoire qui venait de me revenir. J'étais surpris de voir qu'ils le prenaient bien et que je l'acceptais tout aussi bien. Comme si nous n'avions pas encore réalisé ce que cela impliquait… Comme si ce n'était rien que je me souvienne soudain d'un événement qui avait été l'objet d'un immense scandale, qui m'avait valu une centaine de coups de fouet, et qui avait été ôté de ma mémoire par _eux_. Peu importait, tout ce que je désirais à l'instant était de retrouver Jaejoong, et de continuer à vivre cette vie, avec pour seul but de chérir la sienne plus que n'importe laquelle d'autres.

Nous eûmes la surprise, en arrivant au bas de l'avenue qui montait à la résidence de Jaejoong, de rencontrer celui-ci, qui descendait distraitement la rue, un bonnet tombant presque devant ses yeux. Il haussa ses sourcils en nous apercevant :

- Tiens, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Je ne me souviens pas que l'on ait convenu de se retrouver aujourd'hui… Surtout devant chez moi.

J'entendis Junsu s'exclamer derrière moi, alors que je m'avançai vers Jaejoong qui commençait à me regarder suspicieusement :

- On vient prendre le petit déjeuner chez toi!

Mon petit ami répondit à l'intention de Junsu, sa voix faiblissant au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais, tandis que je fixais sa peau pâle et ses yeux cachés par les mèches de jais de sa frange, d'un regard intense :

- J'ai déjà mangé, je comptais aller me balader pour passer le temps, mais… Je peux vous préparer quelque chose…

Je ne fis même pas attention à ce qui m'entourait, de toute manière la rue était déserte. Je le coupai presque dans ses paroles, l'entourant avec hâte de mes bras, et saisissant sa bouche entr'ouverte de la mienne. La douceur de son manteau sous mes paumes, la force de ses mains qui m'agrippaient, et la lueur d'incompréhension fiévreuse dans ses prunelles noires alors que je cessai le baiser m'embrasèrent d'une chaleur que lui seul pouvait m'apporter. Jaejoong haletait légèrement, et je le serrai contre moi, comme si je venais de le retrouver après une longue séparation. Je fis taire la petite voix qui me dit que c'était effectivement le cas, alors que je le revoyais par le passé, sans le masque qu'_ils_ le forçaient à porter, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche de lui qu'à cet instant.

Penché sur lui, tandis que sa tête reposait contre mon épaule, et qu'il venait de joindre ses mains dans mon dos, se pelotonnant contre moi comme si nous étions seuls au monde, je contemplai avec émerveillement la petite shell blanche à la lumière floue et diffuse qui évoluait discrètement au dessus de son épaule gauche. Un sourire doux plaqué sur mon visage, je me mis à souffler tendrement en direction de la boule aux pâles lueurs, qui vibra légèrement semble-t-il, sous la caresse de mon souffle. Je ne savais si mon action avait un quelconque effet sur cette shell, elles étaient normalement indifférentes et intouchables, à part au moment de mourir, mais je voulais m'amuser un peu avec elle, elle qui faisait partie de la personne que j'aimais. J'ouvris des yeux surpris quand je sentis Jaejoong sursauter légèrement dans mes bras, se reculant vivement en gémissant, et en assénant avec un regard de reproche :

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi, tu as sentis quelque chose ?...

Jaejoong rougit avant de nier en baissant la tête, ses cheveux d'ébènes venant chatouiller son visage androgyne.

- Je n'ai rien senti.

- Alors pourquoi tu me demande ce que j'ai fait ? C'est forcément parce que tu as ressenti quelque chose…

- Mais non, je n'ai rien senti, je te dis.

- Décidément, Jae, tu es un menteur. Un menteur qui ment très mal, de surcroît.

Le jeune homme recula alors que je me rapprochais de lui, cherchant à me coller au plus près de son corps, et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand que je me penchai pour glisser à son oreille, susurrant dans un murmure :

- Aurais-tu ressentis du plaisir, Jaejoong ?...

Il leva les yeux vers moi, ancrant un regard défiant dans le mien, et répondit en reprenant son souffle :

- Plus…Plus que ça…

Je plissais mes yeux, troublé par ses paroles, et ne put m'empêcher de venir reprendre ses lèvres alors que nos deux amis nous hélaient sous l'appel de la faim, déjà loin dans la rue. Je songeai qu'il faudrait que je retente l'expérience très bientôt, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre ce phénomène. Une shell n'était pas « vivante », elle n'était que le reflet du cœur de la personne, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir comme un être vivant, elle ne devait en aucun cas réagir, ne serait-ce qu'au moindre contact.

**[ FIN CHAPITRE XIV ]**

**

* * *

**Je suis peut-être un peu trop optimiste en espérant que vous aurez aimé.  
Je vous rassure, si vous n'avez pas vraiment compris le passage avec Yunho et Junsu, ce n'est pas bien grave, vous le comprendrez plus tard, au fur et à mesure des infos lâchées dans les chapitres.  
De même la deuxième moitié de ce chapitre vous fait vous poser sans doute beaucoup de questions, qui trouveront leurs réponses avant la fin, je vous assure.

La suite verra apparaître un nouveau personnage important pour l'histoire, j'espère que vous n'en serez pas destabilisées =)

Je remercie de tout coeur **Louange**, **Noxie** _( moi aussi je l'adore, Junsu 3),_ et **Museelo** _(Pour répondre à ta question, Changmin a effacé la mémoire de JJ d'une façon particulière, il l'a remaniée pour que les dernières journées paraîssent normale et n'alertent pas JJ. A cause du contexte un peu chamboulé, Yunho ne remarque pas quelque chose ne va pas, mais des questions vont subsister, bien sûr. Pour finir, ton commentaire est adorable ^^)_ pour leur reviews !!

**Et merci pour les autres personnes qui suivent aussi cette fanfiction! ^-^**


	16. Chapitre XV

Bonjour !

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra et que vous ne serez pas perdus durant la lecture ! *petite appréhension habituelle…*  
Un grand merci à **Mellyna Yanou**, qui a bien voulu se charger de la correction de cette fanfiction.  
J'ai donc pour la première fois une bêta lectrice, et un bonheur tout particulier à ce que ce soit une auteure aussi talentueuse qu'elle ^-^.

Disclaimer : Comme je le disais, un nouveau personnage (secondaire) entre en scène, et comme ce n'est pas un personnage fictif sorti de mon imagination mais c'est une célébrité au même titre que DBSK, je m'empresse de clamer que bien évidemment, Yesung ( Super Junior) ne m'appartient pas, etc, etc…

Pour le suspens, on repassera xD Le personnage qui apparaît prend donc les traits physiques de Yesung, et son prénom, mais seulement, et j'insiste bien là-dessus, ces deux éléments ! Je ne respecte pas du tout sa personnalité, son histoire ou son caractère, que je ne connais d'ailleurs pas v_v'. ne partie de ce personnage est donc invention.

* * *

**~ Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! ~  
**

* * *

[** CHAPITRE XV **]

Son corps tomba au sol, s'affaissant contre le goudron suintant. Il se releva, haletant, et essuya le sang à sa bouche en tournant un regard mauvais vers l'individu qui se tenait un peu plus loin, fine silhouette dans l'obscurité vaporeuse de la rue. Le jeune homme à l'apparence d'un adolescent s'adressa à celui qui le dominait par sa haute taille, crachant ses mots dans une colère perceptible :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi ?

Son interlocuteur remit son gant de cuir noir et répondit d'une voix faussement amène sans même lui jeter un regard :

- Je ne passe _pas _mes nerfs sur toi, et si tu ne peux pas supporter ni esquiver un coup aussi négligeable, alors apprête-toi à souffrir atrocement à l'avenir, monsieur-le-rebelle.

Le dit rebelle accusa le coup sans rien dire, se rapprochant en serrant les poings. _« Parce que j'ai encore un avenir ?... », _ne put-il s'empêcher de songer. Il allait s'apprêter à répliquer quand Changmin prit fermement la parole, rajustant sans douceur la veste de sa jeune recrue :

- S'il te plait, ne me refais pas le coup du « Je n'ai pas choisi », « Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux », « J'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires »… Ne me ramène pas un mois en arrière, je n'ai pas que ça à faire à perdre mon temps à t'écouter geindre et tergiverser.

Il souffla néanmoins en pressant une demi-seconde le bras du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres ébouriffés et au visage rond bouleversé :

- Prends un peu plus confiance en toi, Yesung. Tu avais décidé, non ?

Yesung acquiesça en silence, baissant la tête. La nuit était d'une lourde noirceur.

* * *

Il était un jeune homme tout à fait banal, avant. Âgé de vingt-et-un ans, il suivait ses études dans une des plus grandes universités du nord de la Corée du Sud, vivant sous la garde de son arrière-grand-père, orphelin depuis déjà des années. Avant… Avant que ce vieil homme qu'il considérait comme le repère le plus important dans sa vie, le phare qui l'empêchait de s'égarer alors qu'il était secoué par des vagues si hautes qu'il craignait de couler, ne meurt. Si seulement il était mort normalement, peut-être cela aurait été plus facile. Le deuil…La survie… Mais cette terrifiante perte l'avait fait pénétrer dans un monde cauchemardesque, où tout n'était qu'obscurité, murmures lancinants à ses oreilles, et souffrance dans la nuit.

Un instant, son grand-père était encore agenouillé en face de lui, devant les portes grandes ouvertes donnant sur le jardin japonais qui frissonnait dans l'étau de l'hiver, aussi bien portant que d'habitude, sa peau ridée toujours aussi colorée, sa respiration calme, et son maintien droit. Mais dans ses grands yeux sages et paisibles régnait une fatigue incommensurable, une telle fatigue que le vieil homme aurait pu, s'il s'était écouté, peiner même à respirer. Premier signe de la fin… Il s'était adressé à lui d'un ton doux, avec un petit sourire que Yesung avait immédiatement haï, et qu'il haïssait encore dans ses souvenirs :

- Mon petit Yesung… La vieillesse m'a rattrapé, et va m'emporter avec elle comme elle emporte un tout à chacun.

- Ne dites pas ça. Vous êtes encore en parfaite santé…

- Ha ha…Bien sûr. Mais vois-tu, ce sont des choses qui se sentent, et la mort sera bientôt là, elle m'attend. Ou plutôt, je l'attends. Le problème…est que je suis fatigué de l'attendre, elle tarde à venir, et je suis lassé… Je ne servirai bientôt plus à rien, j'ai besoin d'un repos bien mérité, après tant d'années !...

- Arrêtez, que voulez-vous dire ?!...

Le vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnant l'avait alors épinglé de son regard presque translucide, murmurant tout bas, un ordre sans appel :

- Approche ta main, Yesung, que je puisse sentir la vitalité de l'enfant que tu es encore contre ma paume.

Le jeune homme encore habillé de l'uniforme de son université avait levé faiblement son bras, approchant sa main que son parent saisit affectueusement, une lueur d'incompréhension vacillant dans ses prunelles écarquillées :

- Mon dieu…Mon petit… Je suis tellement désolé. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner le fardeau que je te laisse… Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, je sais que tu feras les bons choix, et que tu seras capable d'endurer… Je t'ai appris tant de choses.

Ce fut les yeux humides qu'avait posé le vieil Innommé son regard sur son petit fils, relevant la tête, et qu'il avait déclaré dans un souffle :

- Je vais m'en aller, Yesung. Porte-toi bien, surtout.

Le moment qui suivit était bouclé à double tours dans la mémoire du jeune homme qui, d'une façon dont il ne voulait même pas se souvenir, avait alors hérité de ses pouvoirs, faisant de lui une nouvelle recrue d'innommé. Il n'avait pas vu, alors qu'il contemplait hébété l'endroit vide où se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt son arrière-grand-père, la pâle sphère de lumière qui s'éleva un instant dans l'air, gravitant faiblement, avant de s'effacer progressivement, retournant auprès des Supérieurs. _Un autre instant, il avait disparu à jamais_. Le laissant seul, projeté dans une réalité qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'était pas enseignée dans la bibliothèque de son université. Il était complètement détruit par la mort de sa seule famille, dont il ne restait plus rien, pas même un cadavre à incinérer…

Yesung était resté deux jours dans la maison traditionnelle de son défunt arrière-grand-père, sans se nourrir ni dormir, sans aller à ses cours. A la nuit tombée du troisième jour, il était sorti dans les rues de la ville dont les lumières l'avaient aveuglé. Les yeux cernés aux prunelles d'un noir sombre, comme vidées de toute vitalité, la peau pâle et le pas titubant, il avait arpenté les allées peuplées, cherchant en vain une solution à ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, ces murmures incompréhensibles qui résonnaient autour de lui, ces sensations nouvelles qu'il ressentait, comme une puissance qui le harassait et l'effrayait. La veille, le jeune homme avait passé son temps à lire frénétiquement les manuscrits du vieil homme, dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque document qui l'aiderait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait… Personne n'était venu, personne ne savait que son tuteur était mort, peut-être personne ne s'en souciait, et lui était paniqué, ne sachant que faire, n'ayant contacté quiconque.

Emmitouflé dans la première veste qu'il avait trouvée dans le vestibule, un blouson épais bleu nuit aux bordures blanches, il déambulait, hagard, entre les fumées des stands de restauration, et la foule qui bondait les routes piétonnes. Ses grands yeux écarquillés observaient rapidement, alors qu'il tournait la tête de tout côté, voyant tout autour de lui des dizaines de petites sphères de lumière blafarde, en de très rares fois noires, qui suivaient les passants. Sa respiration était haletante et ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son front gênaient sa vue, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, il était obnubilé par ces lumières qui le rendaient fou. Plus le temps passait, et plus il se croyait fou, de voir ces choses, de ressentir les regards comme des lames qui lui traversaient le corps sans pourtant qu'il n'en éprouve aucune douleur, de ressentir un désespoir plus profond que le noir de cette nuit. Le jeune étudiant s'attendait à chaque instant à ce que quelqu'un se rende compte de la folie présente dans ses yeux, et que l'on vienne le chercher pour l'enfermer dans une camisole de force. Il tentait de se rassurer en affirmant que cela venait du manque de sommeil, d'énergie, et du traumatisme de la disparition de son arrière-grand-père. Ce n'était qu'une passade…A bout de souffle, il quitta la rue principale, et s'écroula dans le caniveau d'une petite ruelle adjacente, prenant sa tête entre ses mains jusqu'à s'arracher les cheveux, ignorant le serrement douloureux de sa gorge. Quand une main froide et grande se posa soudain sur son épaule…

_- J'ai eu du mal à te localiser, tu le sais ?..._

Son errance prit fin en cette seconde même.

* * *

_- POV de Jaejoong -_

La chanson anglaise et mélodieuse m'apaisa alors que je m'éveillai d'un énième songe, récurrent depuis quelques temps. Dans celui-ci, je sentais un corps menu qui pesait sur le mien, alors que de longs cheveux fins et noirs chatouillaient mon visage et mon cou. Je ne voyais pas les yeux de la jeune fille, toujours la même, mais je pouvais apercevoir ses lèvres bleuies trembloter, tout près de moi. Elle m'étouffait au son strident et terriblement discordant d'un puissant instrument à corde. J'avais repris conscience alors que nous tombions tous les deux d'une chute sans fin, et je reprenais mon souffle, presque affolé, mon cœur battant la chamade, d'un rythme douloureux. Calmé par l'ambiance paisible de la chambre claire, je portai une main à ma poitrine, la posant contre mon cœur douloureux, et je soupirai longuement, les yeux fermés. Baissant la tête sur le côté, je souris pensivement devant la vision de Yunho qui ne s'était pas encore réveillé, et qui, étendu sur le ventre, avait un bras passé sous l'oreiller qu'il semblait serrer contre lui, profondément endormi. Je me demandai à quoi pouvait bien lui servir ce coûteux réveil dernière génération, et surtout pourquoi il l'avait enclenché pour une heure si tardive dans la matinée. Je caressai légèrement du bout de mes doigts son front, soulevant quelques mèches brunes. Il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il pouvait montrer cet aspect, ne permettant à personne d'autre de le voir encore endormi et donc d'entrer dans sa chambre tant qu'il n'était pas debout. Yoochun me disait souvent que je l'avais changé, car auparavant, leur leader était toujours le premier à se lever, bien avant l'aube la plupart du temps.

Habillé de vêtements chauds et confortables lui appartenant, les seuls que j'avais trouvés qui n'étaient pas trop grands, je refermai soigneusement la porte de « notre » chambre, pour arpenter silencieusement le couloir, rouspétant contre Junsu qui ne voulait jamais laisser le chauffage la nuit, « Pense à la planète, petit ignorant ! Je vais devoir vivre encore assez longtemps, et j'espère dans un environnement sain et pas à l'agonie ! » ne cessait-il de me rabâcher. Il n'empêche qu'il faisait toujours un froid glacial dans l'immense appartement au petit matin. Alors que je traversai le séjour, je sursautai en entendant la voix de Yoochun assis dans le sofa en train de finir un bol de thé, ne l'ayant même pas remarqué :

- Oh, Jaejoong! Attends!...

Je me retournai en le saluant d'un mouvement de tête, avant de suivre du regard la direction qu'il me montrait de son bras tendu :

- Tu as dû oublier de l'éteindre ou de le prendre avec toi hier soir. Il n'arrête pas de sonner, ça doit faire deux ou trois fois déjà. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, si je devais décrocher, ou te l'amener, mais je n'osais ni répondre sans ton accord, ni te réveiller.

Mon téléphone portable se mit alors à vibrer sur le bois style Wengé de la table basse, se déplaçant doucement au rythme des vibrations sonores et je le saisis hâtivement, fronçant des sourcils en voyant le numéro de la maison familiale sur le petit écran lumineux.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Yoochun, je sortis dans le couloir et m'isolai dans la petite buanderie juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, avant de finalement décrocher :

- Ou-..

« Jaejoong !... Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ?! As-tu seulement idée du nombre de fois que je t'ai appelé ? »

La voix hystérique de ma plus jeune sœur résonna dans le petit combiné, et je balbutiai d'incompréhension, avant qu'elle ne me coupe à nouveau :

« Où es-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas sur le téléphone fixe ? »

- J'ai dormi chez des amis. Mais qu'est ce qui se- ?

« Tu étais chez des amis ? Tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir ? Est-ce que tu imagines à quel point-… »

Je l'interrompis à mon tour, mon ton commençant à s'élever malgré moi :

- Attends deux secondes, tu veux !? Comment ça, j'aurais dû vous prévenir ? C'est nouveau, ça, je dois vous rapporter chacun de mes faits et gestes maintenant ?!... »

Un court silence me répondit, la respiration saccadée de ma sœur me parvenait faiblement, et je commençai à m'interroger vivement. Puis elle s'exclama d'une voix furieuse :

« Tu ne sais donc pas quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ? Espèce de petit ingrat, tu te rends comptes que notre mère a passé des heures à téléphoner à l'appartement de Unnie, morte d'inquiétude, tandis que tu roupillais tranquillement chez tes copains ? Elle s'est tellement rendue malade à n'entendre que la tonalité et le répondeur que j'ai dû prendre la relève, et heureusement que j'ai eu la bonne idée de te contacter sur ton portable ! Les parents étaient déjà en train de s'imaginer… Comment peux-tu être aussi insouciant ? Est-ce que tu vas bien au moins ?... »

- Mais t'es complètement cinglée… Un coup tu me gueules dessus, et maintenant tu me demandes si ça va ? Pourquoi vous vous agitez comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?...

Je crispai mes doigts sur le petit téléphone alors que ma sœur me répondit entre deux sanglots :

« Mais enfin, Jaejoong… Il y a un an, jour pour jour, tu tentais de te tuer... Tu pensais qu'on allait oublier si facilement cette date ?... Est-ce que tu imagines, comme nous nous sommes inquiétés en constatant que tu ne répondais pas ? »

Je sentis mon cœur tomber en chute libre dans ma poitrine alors que je réalisai… Je n'y pensais plus. Je ne me souvenais même plus que ce fût ce jour. Je revis en un millième de seconde, mon réveil brutal dans cette chambre d'un blanc éclatant… La douleur dans tout mon corps, comme des courbatures à chaque parcelle de peau, tandis qu'une perfusion presque vide faisait couler un liquide pourpre jusqu'à mes veines violettes… Les bandages à mes poignets, la douleur insupportable et sourde dans ma tête, qui m'envoyait des tâches blanches devant mes yeux… Et cette absence… Une absence cruelle.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me rappeler ce jour. Pourquoi m'appelait-elle pour me dire tout ça ?... Des larmes de fureur brouillaient ma vue tandis que je serrai les dents :

« Jaejoong ! Tu vas bien au moins ? Tu me le promets ?... S'il te plait, laisse papa aller te chercher, et te ramener à la maison, juste pour quelques jours… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme on s'est inquiété !... Bon sang, mais tu n'aurais pas pu nous appeler hier ? »

- Non, je suis très bien ici, avec mes amis… _J'étais très bien avant que tu n'appelles_, voulais-je rajouter, mais je songeai que ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure des choses à dire pour que l'on me laisse en paix. - Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû vous appeler ! Je ne me souvenais même plus… Je ne passe pas mon temps à penser à ce jour, Noona, au contraire, je serais plutôt du genre à le reléguer dans un coin de ma mémoire !... Et j'aurais préféré qu'il y reste !

« Quoi !? Tu veux me dire quoi là ?... Que je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler ?... Et passer la journée à nous faire du mauvais sang, maman presque au bord de l'évanouissement ? Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? »

Je ne répondis pas, mais la pression que j'exerçais sur le petit appareil montrait l'état de tension dans lequel je me trouvais. Pour un peu, je le cassai. Ma sœur dû se rendre compte qu'elle était allée trop loin, car elle murmura plus calmement :

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas insinuer cela…. Jaejoong… Promets-moi que tu vas bien, promets-moi que tu ne vas rien tenter aujourd'hui ! Que tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises ? »

Face à un tel manque de tact, j'émis un ricanement ironique, fixant mon reflet dans la glace au dessus de la machine à laver. Mes yeux reflétaient une colère sans nom.

- Je n'envisageais, ni n'envisage de me tuer aujourd'hui, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !... Je n'ai aucunement envie de mourir. Mais je te promets que la prochaine fois que j'aurais l'intention d'attenter à ma vie, je te préviendrai avant !!...

Je venais de hurler ces derniers mots, qui devaient avoir résonné jusque dans le séjour, et je refermai le clapet du téléphone, qui claqua sèchement, me laissant seul et tremblant convulsivement, des larmes aux yeux et le regard furieux. Prenant quelques instants pour me calmer, j'entrepris de retrouver une respiration normale. Je me surpris à ressentir le besoin d'aller me blottir contre Yunho, comme un enfant après une crise de larmes, et je secouai vivement la tête pour ôter cette idée honteuse de mon esprit. Après m'être passé de l'eau froide sur le visage, je sortis de la buanderie et entrai silencieusement dans la cuisine, dans un état second.

Junsu et Yoochun tournèrent la tête vers moi, je ne doutai pas un seul instant que je venais de les interrompre dans une discussion concernant ce qu'ils avaient peut-être entendu, et je m'immobilisai. Yoochun échangea un regard avec son petit ami, avant de passer à côté de moi, m'adressant au passage un sourire comme si de rien était, et quitta la cuisine. Je levai les yeux vers Junsu, debout près de la table, et il resta quelques secondes à me regarder en fronçant ses sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait, avant de me demander :

- Tu te sens bien ?

J'affirmai d'une voix enjouée et convaincante :

- Mais oui, je vais bien.

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Je ne comptais pas gâcher ma journée seulement pour un coup de fil houleux. Aujourd'hui était un jour glacial mais ensoleillé, que j'allais passer agréablement avec mes plus proches amis...

Il était déjà tard, mais Junsu était encore en train de manger, finissant son petit déjeuner debout, et je m'approchai de lui avec un sourire pour venir piquer les bonnes choses qu'il y avait dans le plat devant lui. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, et j'appréciai cette conversation sans réel but ni pression… Le sourire aux lèvres, je me dirigeai ensuite vers l'évier à côté duquel était posée la cafetière en verre pour la prendre et en verser le contenu dans un mug laissé sur la table, ne me posant même pas la question de savoir s'il n'était pas à Yoochun. Il était vide, et je le remplis de café tiède. J'entourai la tasse de mes mains pour évaluer la chaleur qui se dégageait de la céramique. Un frisson me parcourut alors. Infime, presque aussi léger qu'un souffle, mais je le ressentis jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je portais la tasse tiède et brillante à mes lèvres, respirant l'arôme du café tandis que Junsu s'activait dans la cuisine, autour de moi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais mal à l'aise, comme si une angoisse inconnue m'étreignait. Mais la sensation était si infime…

Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. En quelque sorte, je le ressentais depuis longtemps, mais cette sensation m'apparaissant plus puissante que jamais à cet instant. Reposant le mug sur la table d'un geste précipité qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de mon ami, je levai mon bras et agrippai la chaîne d'argent que j'avais autour de mon cou et qui pendait sur mon torse, pour jouer distraitement avec de mes doigts. Ma main glissa ensuite sur mon pull pour venir effleurer l'endroit où mon cœur battait doucement. Le rythme était légèrement rapide, mais régulier… Je le sentis battre contre ma paume, longuement, et ce fut Junsu qui me sortit de mes pensées :

- Jaejoong ?... ça ne va pas?

Il m'observait, une lueur d'inquiétude et d'étonnement vacillant dans ses yeux, la lumière pâle qui entrait par les grandes fenêtres derrière lui m'empêchait de voir plus précisément son visage. Exactement. _Ça_ n'allait pas. Mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Je répondis, hésitant :

- Si…Si, je vais bien. Mais…Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche…

- Quoi donc ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha de moi, une moue dubitative à ses lèvres, mais l'expression avenante avec laquelle il me considérait me poussa à continuer dans ma lancée :

- …Avec mon cœur.

Je saisis le poignet de Junsu et l'amenai de façon à ce que sa main soit posée contre l'endroit où pulsait mon organe vital, mon ami se laissant faire. Je levai mon visage vers lui, espérant que mon trouble ne paraissait pas et soufflai :

- Est-ce que c'est normal ?...

Junsu resta une longue minute immobile, muet, en contemplant sa main posée contre mon torse. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir s'il réfléchissait ou s'il restait seulement comme cela, dépassé par ma demande pour le moins étrange. Je m'apprêtai à soupirer de gêne quand il releva la tête, me souriant en s'exclamant :

- Mais oui, tout est normal, enfin !... Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne risques pas l'arrêt cardiaque à ton âge, Jaejoong ! Ton cœur bat un peu vite, mais ça doit être parce que tu es stressé.

Je murmurai alors, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait trouver la façon dont il pulsait ordinaire. C'était pourtant évident que ça n'allait pas, je le ressentais si fort…

- Donc…C'est normal…qu'il batte comme ça ?... J'ai l'impression…qu'il ne devrait pas battre ainsi…Il ne battait pas ainsi, avant…

Pourtant, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il fonctionnait aussi comme cela avant même ma tentative de suicide… Alors qu'entendais-je par _avant_ ?...

Junsu éclata de rire, me faisant me sentir ridicule, et il dégagea sa main pour saisir brusquement la mienne et l'amener à son propre cœur, que je sentis alors pulser de vie sous ma paume, contre le coton de son sweater. D'un rythme puissant et doux à la fois, il battait régulièrement, comme le son répétitif d'une horloge, et je n'entendis que dans un brouillard indistinct les paroles de mon ami qui relâcha mon bras :

- Le tien bat comme le mien. Il n'y a aucun problème. Mais si tu veux être sûr, on ira voir un médecin !... Tu as l'impression d'être essoufflé quelques fois ? C'est pour ça ?...

Je ne répondis pas, effectuant juste un signe de tête négatif, avant de me détourner lentement de Junsu qui haussa ses épaules, impuissant devant mon trouble. Je sentais qu'un médecin ne pouvait rien faire. Mon cœur était détraqué, quelque chose manquait. Il ne battait pas comme ça, il ne pouvait pas battre comme ça. J'agrippai la poignée de la cafetière encore posée sur la table de bois pour la mettre dans l'évier quand soudain elle m'échappa, alors que mon souffle se coupait furtivement et que je me pliais en deux. Le récipient de verre éclata sur le sol quand il le percuta, répandant dans un bruit de casse des morceaux translucides et le reste de café froid.

- Jaejoong !

Junsu se précipita vers moi, contournant la table, alors que je reprenais mon souffle, agenouillé par terre entre les morceaux de verre brisés qui projetaient des arcs-en-ciel de lumière sur le carrelage blanc sous les rayons du soleil, et je ressentis sa main posée sur mon épaule comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je soufflai d'une voix basse, si bien qu'il ne m'entendit pas :

- ça va, je n'ai rien…

Mais il était déjà en train d'appeler Yunho, hurlant son prénom jusqu'à ce que mon petit ami se présente dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, une expression étonnée plaquée sur son visage encore endormi.

**

* * *

**

_- POV Yunho -_

Je me suis réveillé épuisé, pas habitué à me lever à cette heure du matin. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis bien longtemps, mais aujourd'hui était apparemment un jour de congé pour moi. Je restai étendu plusieurs minutes, fixant le plafond d'un regard déterminé. Rien n'allait se passer aujourd'hui. C'était un jour comme les autres, ni plus ni moins. Fermant les yeux en serrant les dents, je soupirai. J'avais agi sans penser aux conséquences… Mais peu importait, à ce moment-là.

J'enfilai un T-shirt froissé, et sortis de la chambre, passant les doigts dans mes cheveux qui me semblaient bien décoiffés. Après un soupir endormi, je longeai le couloir, me demandant pourquoi j'étais déjà si fatigué alors que je venais à peine de me lever. Je saluai Micky en le croisant, et il me lança alors que je m'immobilisais devant lui :

- Hello ! Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars, à dormir si longtemps ?

- Non. Et arrête de me regarder avec ce sourire en coin, je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi…

Il s'esclaffa avant de détourner la tête en rencontrant mon regard noir :

- Désolé, mais si tu voyais ta tête !...Enfin, Jaejoong a eu moins de chance que toi, niveau cauchemar…Il vient de recevoir un appel qui l'a mit en rogne, et Junsu et moi n'avons pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Devant ma mine interrogative, il poursuivit :

- Je te raconterai plus tard, s'il ne te dit rien. Mais, Yunho… Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui…n'est-ce pas ?

J'esquissai un petit sourire indéchiffrable, mon état d'esprit s'assombrissant plus encore. L'atmosphère me paraissait lourde, saturée d'une tension palpable, et je ne me sentais pas capable de faire face à Jaejoong sans repenser à ce jour, sans manifester ce que je ressentais. Pourtant, m'habiller d'un masque n'était pas la première fois pour moi, cette qualité m'accompagnait depuis des dizaines d'années sans jamais faillir et le masque, se fendre.

Micky n'avait pas besoin de connaître ma réponse, il savait très bien. Il savait peut-être même mieux que quiconque ce à quoi je pensais. Il avait été le premier à venir me retrouver ce matin-là, le premier à entendre ce que j'avais fait, ma décision. Je n'avais pas eu honte de lui avouer ce qui était pour tous les autres une faute irrémédiable, et il m'avait écouté avec un sang froid déconcertant, perdant pour longtemps son attitude d'éternel blagueur et charmeur. Contrairement à Junsu et à Changmin, il avait été le seul à ne pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que j'avais oublié ce que nos supérieurs m'avaient ôté…

Le silence se prolongea.

Un violent bruit de verre brisé retentit alors. Je retins ma respiration, alors que Yoochun écarquillait ses yeux de stupeur, fixant le couloir derrière moi d'où provenait l'éclat. Lorsque que j'atteignis la cuisine, Yoochun à ma suite, sous les appels affolés de Junsu, tout ce que je vis d'abord fut les yeux paniqués de mon ami, qui s'exclama une nouvelle fois dès qu'il m'aperçut:

- Yunho !... C'est Jaejoong, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je crois qu'il ne va pas bien…

J'avais une impression de déjà-vu. Décidemment, Junsu se trouvait toujours là au moment où mon petit ami s'effondrait…

Mon regard se porta à ses côtés, et le temps sembla se figer. Voir Jaejoong agenouillé au sol, au milieu d'éclats de verre, son visage caché par les longues mèches noires corbeaux de ses cheveux, un reste de café répandu sur les dalles de la cuisine, de son liquide sombre… Cela me ramena à cette journée d'hiver, _à la vision de ce jeune lycéen, ses cheveux ébènes plus courts, abandonné contre le carrelage blanc entre les morceaux du miroir brisé qui jonchaient le sol, les mèches effilées contre sa tempe s'humidifiant alors qu'elles trempaient dans l'eau devenue pourpre_.

- Mais non, je vais bien, Junsu. La cafetière m'a juste échappée… Je dois être un peu trop sur les nerfs.

Le visage souriant de Jaejoong m'apparut alors entre deux tourbillons de souvenirs, tandis qu'il rassurait mon ami d'enfance et lui reprochait de m'avoir fat accourir pour rien. L'androgyne se penchait à présent pour ramasser les morceaux de verres brisés devant lui, les posant au creux de sa paume. Je sortis de ma torpeur en sentant la main de Yoochun sur mon épaule, mais il n'eut pas le temps de me témoigner son inquiétude quant à mon silence car je quittai l'étreinte de sa main sans m'en rendre même compte. Je vins précipitamment m'accroupir auprès de Jaejoong qui leva des yeux interrogatifs et légèrement ternes vers moi, entre les mèches rebelles de sa frange, avant que je n'enserre brutalement son poignet tout en murmurant doucement :

- Laisse-moi faire, je vais nettoyer.

Une vague d'incompréhension traversa son visage tout aussi terne que ses yeux, et je me demandai l'espace de quelques secondes ce dont parlait Yoochun dans le couloir, rangeant cette interrogation dans un coin de mon esprit, avant que Jaejoong ne cherche à dégager son bras pour continuer sa besogne :

- C'est bon, je peux le faire moi-même, ne t'en fais pas… Je suis quand même un peu énervé d'avoir cassé une cafetière aussi classe… Soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux vers la cafetière brisée un peu plus loin sur le sol.

Pris d'un élan de hardiesse, exacerbée par le souvenir presque palpable de _cette_ scène, je ramenai violemment son bras contre mon torse, saisissant fermement les éclats transparents dans sa paume entre mes doigts pour les enlever, tout en priant continuellement pour qu'il ne referme pas sa main, priant pour que les fragments tranchant ne fassent pas couler ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de son sang, sous peine de ne pas pouvoir le supporter :

- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, Jaejoong ! Donc laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

Il me regarda dubitativement, accompagné d'une moue adorable qui me donnait envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres alors que le moment était loin d'être propice à cela, puis il haussa ses épaules, résigné. Nous nous relevâmes ensemble, et je remarquai avec reconnaissance que notre couple d'amis avait eu la délicatesse de déserter la cuisine, nous laissant seuls. Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jaejoong, effleuré par une fine mèche de jais qui brillait sous le jeu des rayons de soleil qui entraient derrière lui par la fenêtre, mèche qui fut soufflée alors qu'il déclarait :

- Je te reconnais bien là, Yunho… Tu as peur que je me blesse, c'est ça ?... Je ne suis pas aussi maladroit, tout de même…, Se défendit-il d'une petite voix, comme pour lui-même… Je passai outre, et lui demandai, en commençant à ôter les débris et à nettoyer le carrelage :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ?... Tu dis que tu es sur les nerfs…Tu t'es senti mal et tu as lâché la cafetière ?

- Mmh, c'est à peu près ça. J'allais la mettre dans l'évier, et j'ai soudain ressenti un malaise, mes doigts se sont ouverts tout seul. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Je ne croyais qu'à moitié à ses paroles, car Junsu n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi si la situation ne lui avait pas semblé grave. Il y avait eu quelques choses en plus, j'en étais persuadé, mais je n'osais poursuivre sur cette voie pour finalement le forcer ni plus ni moins à raconter ce qu'il ne voulait à l'évidence pas divulguer… Le sujet semblait clos pour lui.

- Tu étais sur les nerfs pour quelles raisons, Jae ?

- Un appel de ma sœur. Le ton est un peu monté et finalement j'ai raccroché.

Je fus désespéré de constater qu'il restait évasif. Levant les yeux au ciel et prenant une grande inspiration, je dus rassembler toute la bonne volonté dont je pouvais faire preuve pour ne pas violer cette barrière que Jaejoong mettait entre sa vérité et moi. J'avais trop d'amour pour lui pour trahir ainsi la confiance qu'il m'accordait en me tenant sereinement éloigné de ses soucis, chose qui pourrait sembler incompréhensible et loin d'être de la confiance pour d'autres que nous… Néanmoins, cet appel de sa sœur devait avoir un rapport avec ce dont m'avait parlé Yoochun, et je n'avais pas beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer en quoi il avait consisté. Jaejoong avait une famille qui l'aimait énormément, et qui s'inquiétait par conséquent pour lui…

Le carrelage de nouveau propre, lavé de l'incident, je me passai les mains sous l'eau, les savonnant tout en observant Jaejoong qui buvait distraitement son café de l'autre côté de la table, devant la fenêtre qui laissait entrevoir entre les fins rideaux la ville frissonnante. J'ouvris ensuite la porte du réfrigérateur, prenant le premier encas que je trouvai puisqu'il était désormais trop tard pour entamer un petit déjeuner, l'heure étant plutôt à celle du repas. Un silence confortable s'était installé dans la cuisine d'une blancheur ouatée, et je me rapprochais de la table de bois polis pour poser le bol que j'avais entre les mains, restant debout. J'avais envie d'aller retrouver Junsu pour lui poser quelques questions, et creuser un peu plus ce que je soupçonnais déjà, mais Jaejoong, après avoir délaissé son mug, longea la table pour venir s'appuyer de dos contre le côté où je me tenais, juste à côté de moi, m'adressant un sourire mutin. Son visage angélique, qui me souriait à travers la pâleur terne que lui donnait ce jour anniversaire de son suicide, m'attirait. Je pouvais presque voir sa compagne ronde comme le soleil aux brumes lumineuses l'éclairer de son éclat. Et cet éclat me nouait tant la gorge que pour la première fois, je me sentis coupable de mentir à un être aussi pur que Jaejoong, de lui mentir même pour le préserver d'une réalité impossible à accepter, d'un fragment de vérité que je détenais, disparue de son histoire à jamais.

- Tu te comportes d'une façon bien étrange depuis quelques temps, Yunho, avec Junsu et Yoochun mais plus encore avec moi…

Son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres, et je le lui rendis alors qu'il joignait lascivement ses bras autours de mon cou, gardant son regard si expressif ancré dans le mien. Il continua en murmurant, et en se rapprochant progressivement de moi, tout en restant appuyé contre le rebord de la table :

- Tu me protèges de toute éventuelle blessure que je pourrai me faire avec les bouts de verre… Tu sembles partager un secret que je ne connais pas avec les autres ; tu penses que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ?... Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je ne cherche même pas à savoir, tu vois ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude avec moi, plus attentionné, plus aimant… Je ne m'en plains, tu me donnes l'impression que je suis la huitième merveille du monde…Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?... Qu'est-ce que ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour recevoir autant ?...

- Oh oui, Jaejoong, tu le mérites absolument… Lui-répondis-je tendrement tout en parcourant la distance qui restait entre nous. Me baissant légèrement, j'attrapai ses lèvres offertes pour l'embrasser et aspirer le souffle de vie qui s'en échappait, avant de déposer de légers baisers le long de la douce ligne de sa mâchoire et de quitter sa peau à regret mais satisfait.

Je ne me doutais pas, quand Jaejoong me quitta un peu plus tard, qu'il allait coincer Junsu pour lui soutirer une promesse, que mon ami respecterait, non sans mal face à mes nombreux assauts obstinés par la suite, mais qu'il ne trahirait jamais.

_- Fin du POV de Yunho -_

_

* * *

_

Lorsque Jaejoong quitta la cuisine, il souleva sa frange de sa main en soufflant de soulagement, la sueur froide qui coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale fut ravivée par le courant d'air qu'il y avait dans le long couloir. Tous ces événements éprouvants s'étaient enchaînés trop rapidement à son goût, alors qu'il s'était levé léger et de bonne humeur pour la journée… Le jeune androgyne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait se passer ensuite, encore, se disant que ce devait être sa punition pour lui rappeler l'erreur qu'il avait commise un an plus tôt. Il ne se doutait pas que son petit ami se demandait avec crainte la même chose, appréhendant intérieurement le reste de la journée, mais l'Innommé n'imputant en aucun cas la faute à son ange.

Jaejoong arpenta le corridor silencieusement, le bruit de ses pas assourdi par le parquet ciré. Il mit ses mains dans les poches du pull de survêtement blanc de Yunho et vérifia en penchant la tête par une porte grande ouverte si Yoochun n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ne le trouvant pas, il craignit qu'il ne soit avec Junsu, ce qui contrecarrerait ses plans, et le jeune homme poursuivit son chemin en direction de la chambre de ce dernier, dont la porte était entrebâillée, et d'où la musique d'une radio filtrait. Prenant une bouffée d'air d'une grande mais discrète inspiration, pour se donner du courage, il posa un œil devant l'ouverture de la porte qui ne lui laissait qu'un champ de vision réduit, songeant que de toute manière, si ses deux amis étaient occupés à leur petite affaire, ils n'auraient pas laissé la porte ouverte. De là, il pouvait apercevoir le chevet du lit, et Junsu qui était assis sur son matelas en train de plier consciencieusement un vêtement sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme, se sentant observé, leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Jaejoong, qui comme pris en faute, se recula en se mordant la lèvre de gêne. Finalement, il entra sans y être invité, légèrement abasourdi par les couleurs et la profusion qui régnait dans cette chambre qu'il voyait pour la première fois, tandis que Junsu se levait pour aller à sa rencontre, curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait son ami.

- Ta chambre change du reste de votre appart' ! Elle est beaucoup plus chaleureuse !...

Junsu n'était pas dupe face aux paroles et au petit sourire enjôleur de l'androgyne, et il croisa les bras, signifiant par ce geste et son regard qu'il attendait de connaître ses véritables intentions, lui demandant tout de même :

- Tu vas mieux ?... Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur tout à l'heure …

- Oui, ça va mieux, je te l'ai dit, ce n'était rien…Mais c'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler… Où est Yoochun ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dans la salle de bain, ou peut-être sur le toit de l'immeuble. Ou bien il est déjà sorti… Jaejoong, je pense qu'on en est plus là, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, ne sois pas gêné, ne tourne pas autour du pot !...De quoi veux-tu donc me parler ?

Les yeux de Jaejoong se firent instantanément plus durs, et il s'approcha de Junsu en murmurant d'une voix qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de trembler, comme si sa gorge était soudain trop serrée, ou que sa détermination la faisait vibrer d'émotions:

- Junsu… Je te demande de ne rien dire à Yunho sur ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine ce matin, sur notre conversation avant que tout ne m'échappe.

-… Ecoute. Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure semblait beaucoup t'inquiéter, et, tu ne peux surement pas le comprendre, mais je pense que ça peut être important que tu en parles à Yunho. Je t'ai déjà promis une chose similaire, et je ne supporte pas, je ne supporte plus de cacher des choses à Yunho. S'il te plait, essaie de comprendre.

- Non ! Il n'en saura rien, et je te prie de ne rien lui dire de ton côté. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas des êtres tout à fait normaux, je veux dire par là que vous êtes hors du commun en tant qu'Innommé et je sais que vous êtes donc assez ouverts d'esprit, mais si je lui répète mot pour mot ce que j'ai sorti tout à l'heure, ce que j'ai senti… Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour un fou.

- Mais Jaejoong, attends, tu-

- Non, non, je te dis que je ne veux pas, il faut oublier. Après tout, ce n'était rien, j'étais bouleversé à cause de l'appel de ma sœur, des souvenirs que ça a ravivé, ou plutôt leur absence, et… C'était juste une passade, un coup de fatigue, ça ne vaut même pas la peine d'en parler plus longtemps. Donc je te le demande, Junsu, ne dis rien à Yunho, ni à Yoochun, s'il te plait. Ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?

Jaejoong était maintenant si près de lui, la peau pâle et une colère intense mêlée de détresse étincelaient dans ses grands yeux bridés, et le jeune homme aux cheveux courts et bruns baissait vers l'androgyne un visage sérieux mais résigné.

- Si Yunho était venu te retrouver le premier, et que tu lui avais tout rapporté, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, mais à partir de maintenant, si je me rends compte que tu as laissé filtrer mes divagations de ce matin, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner, Junsu…

Ce dernier soupira devant l'air douloureux de son ami pour lequel proférer une telle menace semblait coûter terriblement, et il acquiesça en silence, lui promettant de respecter sa demande, songeant qu'il faisait une erreur mais qu'il n'avait pas pour l'instant le choix.

Jaejoong était simplement aveuglé par la crainte de perdre l'amour de Yunho, de voir ce cœur, qui lui avait semblé détraqué plus tôt dans la matinée, crevé à jamais.

**[ FIN CHAPITRE XV ]**

* * *

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir. * Même si c'est pour me dire que vous aimez pas le nouveau perso, ou que vous avez trouvé son histoire plutôt cliché (remarque qu'on m'avait faite, que je respecte totalement, mais à laquelle je repense toujours xD) ! J'y survivrai ^_^*_

A présent, je souhaite remercier chaleureusement **Louange**, **Noxie** et **Museelo **_(mes trois fidèles revieweuses ^^) _pour leurs review sur le chapitre précédent, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire ne vous décevra jamais, et que vous la lirez toujours avec plaisir !!

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ~_

_Post-Scriptum__ : Etant en période d'oraux dans presque tout mes TD, la publication du prochain chapitre risque de se faire un peu attendre. J'en suis désolée…_


	17. Chapitre XVI

Bonjour à toutes!

Mille pardon pour mon retard, je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce nouveau chapitre plus tôt. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu, mais j'avais mis une annonce dans mon profil il y a quelques semaines pour prévenir...  
Bref, pas plus de blabla, car je pense que vous avez suffisament attendu ce chapitre, et j'espère que cette attente ne vous aura pas freiné dans votre désir de lire la suite.

**Je remercie quand même tout particulièrement Louange, Noxie et Museelo pour leurs reviews sur le précédent chapitre**, je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez plutôt bien accepté l'apparition de ce nouveau personnage qu'est Yesung. Un nouveau personnage entre encore en scène dans ce nouveau chapitre, mais secondaire cette-fois ci, et issu de mon imagination.  
_Museelo, j'espère que tu comprendras mieux cette histoire avec Yesung par la suite ^^ Ce chapitre devrait t'éclairer._  
_Louange, tes commentaires et hypothèses me ravissent toujours =) Mais je n'en dis pas plus ^_~_  
_Noxie, je suis moi également enchantée de te savoir enchantée par l'apparition de Yesung dans cette fic, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec Juhno par la suite, je n'en parle que très peu é_è'  
Enfin, je remercie **Mellyna Yanou**, qui m'est d'une grande aide dans l'amélioration des chapitres qu'elle prend soin de relire pour moi. Merci ^w^_

J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre XVI vous plaira à tous, on se rapproche peu à peu de la fin, et je pris pour que vous n'en soyez pas déçues.

* * *

**~ Bonne letcure! ~**

* * *

-_-_-**_**-_-_-

**[**CHAPITRE XVI**]**

_- POV de Yunho -_

En début d'après-midi, Junsu reçut un appel de son frère qui lui annonçait qu'il rentrait pour la fin de l'année en Corée, et qu'il était en route pour prendre l'avion à l'aéroport de London Heathrow. Junsu, heureux de retrouver sa famille, et Yoochun envisageaient d'aller accueillir Junho et sa petite amie dès leur atterrissage. Finalement nous décidâmes d'y aller tous ensemble en train dans la soirée, et de prendre deux chambres d'hôtel près de l'aéroport de Séoul pour retrouver le couple de retour d'Angleterre qui devaient atterrir tôt le lendemain. Je songeai que c'était là une très bonne opportunité pour faire oublier toute la tension de la matinée, principalement à Jaejoong, et c'est avec une enthousiaste légèreté que nous entamâmes l'après-midi.

Jaejoong travaillait ses cours à demi allongé sur le sofa quand il referma rageusement son cahier avant de me lancer un regard accusateur, tandis que j'étais assis sur le fauteuil devant la baie vitrée, occupé à écouter de la musique dans l'iPod de Yoochun :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je ne vous vois jamais bosser ? Les examens de fin d'année sont dans moins de deux mois !... Et on a une interrogation en sciences lundi, Junsu devrait être en train de réviser comme moi…

- Jaejoong… Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin d'étudier ?... On connait les cours et les tests par cœur, tu imagines bien qu'au bout d'un temps passé à s'ennuyer ou à trimer dans un emploi, on a des fois envie de retourner sur les bancs de l'école… On a chacun dû passer au moins six ou sept baccalauréats, et autres diplômes !...

Le jeune homme tenta de cacher sa surprise derrière une moue méprisante qui ne lui allait pas bien du tout et je souris devant son air vexé :

- Dans ce cas vous pourriez peut-être travailler ? Même moi, je pense chercher un boulot à faire après les cours pour gagner assez d'argent pour payer mon séjour dans l'appart de ma sœur, que pour l'instant ma famille paye et veut payer jusqu'à la fin de mes études… D'ailleurs, comment vous faites pour payer le loyer, la nourriture, les factures ? Ne me dis pas que vos pouvoirs vous permettent de ne pas payer ce genre de choses ?...

Je regardai mon petit ami posément, conscient que les choses n'étaient peut-être pas si évidentes que ça :

- Tu sais que ça fait déjà longtemps que je vis, Jae, j'ai eu le temps de passer plusieurs années au lycée et à la fac, de les repasser, mais aussi de travailler, j'ai même commencé à travailler avant d'étudier !... Pour l'instant, mon physique ne me permet pas d'obtenir un emploi facilement parce qu'on me prend encore pour un lycéen, mais dans quelques années… Tu imagines bien que c'est la même chose pour Yoochun, Junsu et…peut être pas Changmin, lui avec son visage d'enfant n'a jamais pu se faire que de l'argent de poche, mais sinon, nous avons tous récolté et économisé assez d'argent pour vivre sans travailler pendant encore longtemps…

Le regard de Jaejoong se fit plus noir encore, alors qu'il retournait à ses leçons, sa fierté l'empêchant même de me demander un peu d'aide… Le ciel nuageux à travers la fenêtre semblait pâle comme la neige, quelques fois traversé par des rayons de soleil, et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser au même jour un an plus tôt. Comment réagiraient les Supérieurs s'ils découvraient que je me souvenais de tout ? Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils savaient qui je fréquente ?...

Je fermai mes yeux pour vider mon esprit de ses questions pesantes, et me levai :

- Allez Jaejoong, ce n'est pas bon de passer des heures, immobile à lire et à étudier, on va faire un tour dehors !...

- Quoi ?!...

Son exclamation se perdit alors que je saisissais sa main pour le forcer à se lever. Je l'entrainai dans le couloir jusqu'au vestibule où je m'arrêtai pour prendre son manteau, l'en vêtir arbitrairement avant d'enrouler avec un sourire tendre une épaisse écharpe autour de son cou, dégageant doucement ses cheveux pris dans l'étau. Puis je mis ma veste, Jaejoong restant finalement étrangement silencieux, ses joues rougissantes, et c'est seulement lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique que Yoochun et Junsu nous rejoignirent, s'enquérant de savoir où on allait. Junsu voulut profiter de cette opportunité pour que l'on aille acheter à l'avance les billets de train à la gare, et la ballade juste seul avec mon ange se transforma à mon regret en une expédition groupée…

Nous descendîmes les onze étages de l'immeuble en ascenseur, et l'air frisquet à la sortie du hall me fit frissonner. Il ne faisait pas trop froid comme il le faisait d'habitude en hiver, et je me demandai s'il allait neiger. Les rues de la ville étaient bondées, les gens affluant dans les magasins à l'approche de noël, et nous avions du mal à rester groupé. Finalement, le brouhaha de la foule nous permit de parler sans craindre d'être entendus par une oreille indiscrète. Junsu me glissa alors qu'on traversait un passage piéton :

- Je vais devoir aller quelque part ensuite, je ne serais pas rentré avant 18h…

Je lui répondis en le rassurant :

- C'est bon, je dirai à Micky de préparer tes affaires, tu n'as qu'à lui en parler pour qu'il n'oublie rien, et tu nous rejoindras à la gare directement. On va essayer de prendre un trajet entre 18h et 20h, d'accord ? J'ai réservé les chambres tout à l'heure.

Mon ami acquiesça, son visage jovial me souriant, faisant apparaître des petites fossettes discrètes sur ses joues.

- Tu vas te rendre où, Junsu ? On ne peut pas venir avec toi ?

Jaejoong, son écharpe défaite ne tenant plus que par un bout sur son épaule, venait de s'interposer entre nous, légèrement essoufflé de sa marche rapide et slalomante sur le trottoir peuplé pour nous rejoindre, et nous offrait un regard interrogateur. Junsu esquissa un sourire contrit et lui répondit doucement alors que l'on s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, tandis qu'on se rapprochait de la gare :

- Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner, Jaejoong. Yunho et Yoochun le pourrait mais pas toi, il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu comprends ? Je vais…exercer mes fonctions. Tu ne dois jamais voir cela, Jaejoong…

- Ho… Très bien…

Jaejoong sembla attristé par la réponse de Junsu, parce qu'il était tenu à l'écart, parce qu'il comprenait que par déduction quelqu'un allait mourir, parce qu'il était mal pour Junsu et pour nous de vivre cette autre vie, plus noire et douloureuse, je n'en savais rien, et je m'approchai de lui pour entourer ses épaules de mon bras, l'enlaçant chaleureusement pour le réconforter.

Voulant éviter le tumulte oppressant de l'entrée de la gare se trouvant juste devant le métro, les files de taxis dans l'attente et le parking des bus, nous prîmes une ruelle qui nous éloignait de l'avenue principale, mais qui nous amènerait à la rue qui donnait sur l'autre sortie de la gare, moins peuplée car elle n'était pas desservie par les transport en commun et la route était piétonne.

Alors que l'on marchait dans la large allée, entourés de haut mur de granit et de gouttières, une sensation que je connaissais bien s'insinua en moi, comme une résonance, une vibration, me faisant frissonner, mais pas de froid cette fois-ci. Un coup d'œil à Junsu et à Yoochun derrière nous qui venait de s'interrompre dans sa conversation avec Jaejoong me confirma que mes amis l'avait eux aussi sentie. Un autre Innommé était proche, et un pressentiment me dit qu'il ne m'était pas inconnu.

A mi-parcours de la ruelle, nous débouchâmes sur une sorte de petite cours un peu délabrée, qui semblait servir de débarras aux résidents des alentours, de l'herbe gelée s'échappait de la surface pavée, et l'endroit était plus éclairé que le reste de la rue. Nous poursuivions notre chemin, pressés de nous rendre rapidement à la gare, quand une voix forte, rauque et cassante, venant des hauteurs, nous interpella :

- _Mais qui avons-nous là ? L'Innommable de la honte_ !...

Je me figeai en même temps que mes amis, levant la tête pour apercevoir debout sur un muret au fond de la cour un homme en manteau de cuir brun, la capuche de son vêtement dessous dissimulant en partie son visage couvert d'une sombre barbe piquante et, sous d'épais sourcils, ses yeux noir étincelants d'arrogance. L'Innommé sauta au bas du mur fissuré, se réceptionnant avec habileté avant de s'approcher d'une démarche pompeuse, me fixant délibérément. Sentant un risque de danger imminent, je fis un signe discret à Junsu d'un coup de coude qu'il comprit immédiatement. Reculant son bras derrière lui, il pressa tout aussi discrètement de sa main la manche de Yoochun. Ce dernier réagit alors avec rapidité, passant un bras sur les épaules de Jaejoong, il le força à se retourner en s'exclamant d'une voix convaincante :

- Je viens de me rappeler que je devais absolument passer aujourd'hui au magasin Sonate chercher une partition que j'avais commandée. Tu m'accompagnes, Jaejoong ?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une simple proposition.

- Quoi, maintenant ?! Mais…

Yoochun ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, l'entraînant avec force sur le chemin du retour, disparaissant au bout de la ruelle sinueuse et nous laissant seuls tous les deux tandis que l'homme s'approchait. Ce dernier tira nonchalamment vers l'arrière la capuche qui ombrageait son visage alors qu'il s'arrêtait à notre hauteur, gardant de la distance. J'étais dans un état de tension perceptible, cet Innommé n'était certainement pas un ennemi, mais nos rapports n'avaient jamais été amicaux, ni même courtois, il ne me portait pas dans son cœur, et réciproquement je n'avais jamais cherché à établir une relation de confiance ou même de travail avec lui. Même si nous vivions les mêmes choses, il était rare que les Innommés s'unissent comme Xiah, Max, Micky et moi le faisions, nos collègues et nous-mêmes étions plutôt du genre à s'éviter… De plus, _cet_ Innommé là savait des choses sur moi que personne d'autre ne pouvait connaître. D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna de son menton mal rasé la ruelle derrière nous, et s'exclama avec un sourire en coin :

- Qui était-ce ? Je ne me souvenais pas que Max était aussi mignon, et surtout moyen dans sa taille… Mon cher U-Know, ne me dis pas que c'est cet adolescent suicidaire de la dernière fois, que tu m'as volé et pour lequel tu as accessoirement reçu un châtiment cinglant ?

- Ne vas pas trop loin, Eden, ou tu pourrais le regretter !... Ce n'était personne, n'use pas de ta trop précieuse intelligence pour chercher à savoir ce qui ne te regarde pas !

Le regard d'Eden se fit plus perçant, mais bien qu'il me dominât par sa carrure et son âge, il restait prudent. J'étais indéniablement plus fort que lui, et même si ma réputation avait été altérée par la « faute », je restais néanmoins le favori des Supérieurs, et l'objet du respect de la communauté des Innommés…

- Bien sûr… Je ne voudrais pas offenser le grand U-know… Qu'est ce que l'on ressent, dis-moi, lorsque l'on joue à Dieu ? Parce que c'est bien ce que tu fais, n'est ce pas ?

Je gardai le silence, ma fureur croissant au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient.

- Ha… Je vois… Tu ne veux pas l'accepter, n'est ce pas ? Tu sais ce que j'ai vu, U-Know, tu sais ce à quoi j'ai assisté. Si tu n'étais pas le jouet préféré des Supérieurs – oh, pardon, l'outil préféré, je voulais dire, comme ils aiment tant à nous appeler –, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas cent coups de fouet que tu aurais reçu, mais la sentence capitale. Tu t'es pris pour un dieu, et tu as ramené un mort à la vie…

- Je ne l'ai pas ramené à la vie, Eden, retiens bien ça et arrête de colporter des bêtises pareilles !!...

- Tu joues sur les mots, mon cher U-Know, tu joues sur les mots.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire, Yunho ?...

Je me tournai vers Junsu, conscient qu'il ne devait pas comprendre le dialogue, n'ayant pas été présent lors de cet instant qui nous avait réunis, Eden et moi. Je lui souris en lui répondant d'un ton léger, sous le sourire railleur de l'homme :

- Rien, Xiah, il cherche à se rendre intéressant et à me faire peur. Mais ça ne marche pas. On sait tout les deux ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, ne crois que ce que je t'ai alors raconté.

- Mais qui te dit que ton grand ami t'a _tout_ raconté, Xiah ?...

- Arrête, Eden, ça suffit !

Ma voix grondante claqua dans l'air, faisant hésiter l'Innommé à aller au bout de ses propos. Je ne savais plus ce qui était vrai ou non, si j'avais raison ou tort, rencontrer à nouveau Eden, de plus en ce jour précis, me perturbait plus que je ne le voulais, mes pensées étaient brouillées comme une radio qui ne capte plus sa fréquence, et je commençais à perdre pieds. Eden, sentant le danger s'il continuait sur cette voie, changea de sujet du tout au tout, s'exclamant sur un ton de conversation qui cachait mal son désir de semer le trouble en nous :

- Alors comme ça, il paraît qu'un Obscur vous rôde autour. Les nouvelles vont vite parmi nous, ça commence à semer la panique un peu partout cette histoire. Si même l'immense U-Know est impuissant… Les obscurs sont de plus en plus nombreux, ou du moins, actifs, quelque chose de sombre se prépare… N'empêche, vous n'avez rien trouvé sur cet Obscur ? Il y a eu deux cas dans votre établissement, et vous n'avez rien vu venir, rien fait du tout ?... C'est étrange…

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues au juste ?

Son sourire imperturbable me mettait hors de moi, et un doute commençait à s'infiltrer lentement en moi, un doute qui expliquerait pourquoi cet air froid émanait de lui, alors que son épaisse veste se soulevait comme sous l'effet d'un vent léger, pourquoi cette ombre transparaissait dans ses traits, de son visage encadré par ses longs cheveux châtains… Ou peut-être n'était-ce que mon animosité envers lui qui me faisait le voir ainsi…

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout !... Seulement, je me demande si cet Obscur n'est pas plus proche de vous que vous ne semblez l'imaginer.

Junsu, que je sentais à bout de nerfs, posa sa main sur mon épaule après s'être rapproché de moi, et s'exclama alors à son encontre, ayant eu la même pensée que moi :

- Tu es là, toi, non ? Alors que ce n'est pas ta ville ! Qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi ? Que tu n'es pas un putain d'obscur ?

Pour toute réponse, Eden tira d'un coup sec sur chacune de ses manches, révélant ses mains et poignets, avant de lever ses bras, paumes face à nous, toujours accompagné de son sourire qui s'étirait en un signe suffisant, nous montrant avec arrogance son innocence. Aucune trace de brûlure n'était présente sur ses paumes, ni sur ses doigts, et il poussa même à son extrémité sa démonstration, comme pour narguer nos craintes, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour nous prouver que rien n'était dissimulé sous un camouflage supposé. Il murmura ensuite, rajustant son caban :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Xiah, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Je ne manque moi-même jamais de vérifier auprès de chaque Innommé que je rencontre, il n'y a pas de limite à la méfiance…

Je raillai en serrant les dents :

- C'est sans doute pour cela que tu n'as pas d'amis, Eden. Pour cela il faut de la confiance.

- Mais la confiance rend aveugle, comme l'amour, on ne te l'a jamais appris ? _Ça m'étonnerait que ce vieux fou ne t'ait pas enseigné une chose si primordiale !..._ ajouta-t-il d'une voix si basse que je ne fus pas certain de ses mots, mais la référence à mon ancien et respectueux maître menaça de me faire perdre mon sang-froid, mon sang au contraire bouillant presque dans mes veines sous ses paroles provocantes.

- Réfléchis-y un instant… Qu'est ce qui te dis que tes chers amis ne sont pas des obscurs ? Un Obscur devient rapidement vil et surtout très bon comédien et calculateur… N'importe qui se laisserait berner, mais les marques ne trompent pas. Alors ? Peux-tu m'affirmer que tu sais, que tu es absolument sûr que tes amis n'en sont pas ?...

Ses ignobles propos me laissaient sans voix, même s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait vides de sens, ils l'étaient néanmoins pour moi. Mes amis étaient ma plus grande richesse, ma lumière dans l'obscurité de la vie, et imaginer un seul instant remettre en question quelque chose d'aussi fort que l'amitié qui nous unissait tout les quatre, tout comme si je devais remettre en question mon amour pour Jaejoong, me donnait la nausée. Je ne voulais même pas prendre la peine de répondre à sa question, maîtrisant mon indignation et mon désir d'exprimer ce que j'aurais aimé lui cracher de tout mon être, ce que Junsu ne parvint pas à faire. Il s'exclama, tandis que le ciel semblait se faire orageux au dessus de nous :

- Comment oses-tu insinuer de telles choses ?... Tu veux que je te prouve que je ne suis pas un obscur ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur, tu sais !

- Très bien, alors vas-y, montre-moi.

Je m'exclamai, ne supportant pas le fait que Junsu entre dans son jeu, se mette à nu, et ce seulement pour prouver notre manque de confiance en nous à l'Innommé :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, Xiah, rien ne t'y oblige. Il n'a pas le droit de te demander ça, tu n'as pas à le faire.

- Si, Xiah, montre-nous donc.

Ne m'écoutant pas, mon ami réagit sans hésitation. Le jeune homme s'avança vers Eden, commençant à ôter le gant qui couvrait sa main droite, mais je le retins par le bras, déclarant en regardant droit dans les yeux Junsu, cherchant à l'apaiser tout en lui signifiant implicitement mon autorité :

- Arrête, tu n'es pas obligé. Jamais je ne vous demanderai, ni à toi, ni à Micky ni à Max, de me prouver quoi que ce soit… Je te crois, on

est amis, je ne laisse pas mes amis être trainés dans ce genre de médisance. _Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses_, articulant à la fin silencieusement « _Junsu_ » pour que son véritable prénom ne soit pas entendu d'Eden, les Innommés ne devant se connaitre que par leur pseudonymes…

Junsu se recula alors, obéissant à ma demande, non sans jeter un regard haineux à Eden qui esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il me gratifia de ses dernières paroles avant de se retourner dans un tourbillon de pans de son manteau pour s'éloigner et remonter sur le muret, escaladant agilement quelques balcons avant de disparaître tout bonnement :

_- Aurais-tu peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir, U-Know ?... _

* * *

_- POV de Jaejoong -_

Le violoncelle posé contre l'étagère d'où je venais de l'extirper s'élevait fièrement, son bois lisse et brillant reflétant les nuances sanguines et ensoleillées de sa couleur ambrée, s'imposant presque dans la clarté de mon séjour. Son vieil étui noir gisait plus loin, vers la table basse et longiligne, et j'étais assis à même le sol, en tailleur, devant mon instrument, mon plus vieil ami. J'étais rentré du lycée il y avait seulement quelques heures, et la nuit ne tardait pas à poindre entre les nuages cotonneux du ciel d'hiver.

Je repensai au week-end passé. Le trajet en train m'avait semblé passer si vite que je me revis ouvrant des yeux fatigués alors que Yunho me secouait doucement pour sortir de l'engin avant qu'il ne redémarre. Je ne m'étais pas endormi, mais plutôt enfoncé dans un brouillard de pensées, le passage avec Yoochun au magasin de musique m'ayant laissé un drôle de sentiment… Je me souvins du regard étonné, puis suspicieux et enfin indifférent, mais pas très convaincant de l'employé au guichet de l'hôtel quand Yunho lui demanda les clés des deux chambres à lit double qu'il avait réservées, employé qui nous avait regardés tour à tour avant de lui tendre les clés, nous souhaitant un bon séjour hypocrite…

La rencontre chaleureuse avec JunHo et Sai Wa le lendemain, après que leur avion ait atterri dans le brouillard glacial du matin, la joie des retrouvailles des jumeaux, le vent fort et froid qui me rendait le transport de la valise de Sai Wa difficile alors que j'avais galamment proposé de m'en charger, les autres s'occupant du reste impressionnant des bagages... J'étais en accord avec Heon Hin, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau blafarde, les longs cils de ses yeux de lynx contrastant brutalement avec la clarté et l'étincelle dans ses prunelles, avait un petit quelque chose auquel je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'identifier, même un peu, rien qu'une seconde… Nous avions ensuite laissé les tourtereaux devant un taxi, alors qu'ils comptaient réintégrer leur studio au centre même de la capitale.

Le retour à l'appartement de mes amis m'avait laissé un goût amer, après l'euphorie de cette virée inhabituelle et de l'accueil des deux Innommés qu'étaient JunHo et sa petite amie…

Il n'avait plus été question de cet homme que j'avais entraperçu dans la ruelle, duquel on avait impunément voulu m'éloigner. Je me doutais que cette rencontre n'avait pas été banale, et l'état de tension émanant insidieusement de Yunho aujourd'hui au lycée ne me disait rien qui vaille… Sur une note plus positive, je venais de retrouver avec une joie et un soulagement inexpliqués Heon Hin, qui, de retour de sa convalescence, m'avait littéralement sauté dessus alors que j'entrais dans la salle de classe accompagné de Junsu pour notre première heure de cours. En pleine forme, et ses yeux pétillants comme à son habitude, elle s'était confondue en excuses, marmonnant au passage des insultes salées envers ses amis, et je compris qu'elle avait sans doute appris ce qui s'était passé une semaine et quelques jours plus tôt, la première et dernière persécution de Yong Sun dont j'avais été victime. Junsu m'avait alors désigné d'un mouvement de tête l'endroit où se trouvait mon ancien camarade, assis sur un pupitre au fond, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son air maussade et surtout la rougeur extraordinaire de son oreille gauche, malmenée quelques minutes plus tôt par une Heon Hin en colère. Je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer pourquoi je me sentais tant rassuré de voir qu'elle allait bien, et y réfléchir ne me donnait qu'une douleur sourde à l'arrière du crâne. A cela s'ajoutait le stress que me faisait ressentir Junsu, Yoochun et surtout Yunho, mon amour pour lui semblant capter ses émotions et les intérioriser à mon insu, en restant tendu et en analysant chaque individu qu'ils voyaient ou côtoyaient au lycée, comme s'ils s'attendaient à trouver l'obscur, qui un mois plus tôt déjà avait sévi, à chaque coin de couloir. La fatigue que j'avais commencé à ressentir à la fin des cours m'avait conduit à rentrer chez moi plutôt que chez eux, désirant trouver un peu de calme, et le fait qu'ils soient trois à vivre dans un même logement rendait impossible une quelconque absence d'animation chez eux.

Je me trouvais donc immobile devant mon violoncelle, sorti sous une impulsion, une soudaine envie de jouer en espérant me détendre. J'approchai mon bras de l'instrument, le levant vers les cordes tendues et ternes, sans avoir la force de les toucher. Mes doigts tremblaient, et ma gorge se serra. J'avais presque oublié qu'une corde était cassée…

Le passage à la boutique d'instruments où effectivement Yoochun devait passer prendre une partition de piano commandée et reçu depuis longtemps, refit surface dans mes pensées, qu'il n'avait en réalité pas quittées depuis.

**F L A S H – B A C K **

Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le Sonate, la petite sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinta pour annoncer notre intrusion, et un flot de souvenirs et de sensations nostalgiques s'emparèrent de moi. Yoochun se dirigea avec habitude vers le comptoir où régnait un désordre de papiers et d'étuis d'instruments diverses, au milieu desquels semblait chauffer à plein régime un ordinateur portable.

- Park Yoochun ! Je commençais sérieusement à songer vendre cette partition à quelqu'un d'autre, puisque ça doit faire plus d'un mois que tu dois venir la chercher !

La voix tonitruante du gérant du magasin me fit sursauter, et je fus étonné de voir que c'était un jeune homme pouvant facilement passer pour un étudiant qui possédait une telle voix, celle-ci n'allant étrangement pas avec son physique. Yoochun et lui se saluèrent chaleureusement, ils semblaient bien se connaître

- In Hwa !... I'm sorry, man. J'ai aucune excuse…

- Mmh… ça ne te ressemble pas de dédaigner ainsi une partition de piano… La prochaine fois que tu me refais le coup, j'hésiterai pas à la donner, je dis bien donner, au premier client qui la voudra, et à qui tu auras fait un bien joli cadeau.

Mon ami lui fit un sourire piteux, avant de maugréer contre le dit In Hwa qui venait de disparaitre derrière un store de perles noires et blanches dans l'arrière-boutique. Pendant que le gérant s'occupait à chercher la partition de Yoochun, qui était donc bien réelle, je me mis à observer le magasin, tournant distraitement sur moi-même, mon regard se posant sur les murs tapis d'affiches et de disques dans leurs cadres, sur les étagères chargées de flûtes, tambours et autres instruments plutôt menus, sur des violons et violoncelles dans leurs étuis, sur des pianos droits majestueux et particulièrement chers, qui se partageaient l'espace avec des batteries brillantes… YooChun, quant à lui, tapotait le haut comptoir de ses doigts, semblant jouer une partition imaginaire, et je m'attendais presque à l'entendre fredonner. Des tas de feuilles, de prospectus et de photos étaient punaisés sur le comptoir, et je me baissai quand mon regard s'accrocha à une photocopie en noir et blanc d'une photographie. Un portrait d'une jeune fille, pas plus de quinze ans, aux longs et fins cheveux d'une noirceur intense, au visage pâle et délicat, et au sourire triste. Il me semblait la connaître, et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes, quand Mr. In Hwa revint en tendant à Yoochun les feuillets de musique, que je me rendis compte que cette jeune fille ressemblait fortement à celle de mon rêve habituel, dans ce parc automnal, et exceptionnellement dans mes cauchemars. L'adrénaline due à cette découverte me pressa la poitrine et je ne pus m'empêcher d'apostropher le musicien :

- Excusez-moi ?...

- Mmh ?

- Tu peux le tutoyer, Jaejoong !

- Mais oui, c'est vrai, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Donc…Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jaejoong ?

Coupé dans mon élan, je souris pour me donner contenance et déclarai en pointant du doigt la photographie :

- J'aimerai savoir…Qui est cette jeune fille ?

Le jeune homme se tendit au dessus du comptoir, apercevant vaguement quelle photo je lui montrai mais sembla parfaitement voir de qui je lui parlai quand il se releva, et il s'exclama :

- Ha ça !... Cette demoiselle était très célèbre il y a une vingtaine d'année, elle fut peut-être la plus jeune et la plus prodigieuse violoncelliste de sa génération! Elle excellait dans cet instrument. Lee Sae Hee ! Une jeune fille talentueuse et toute en modestie, elle était très réputée à l'époque, et elle venait surtout d'une famille noble et riche qui doit toujours habiter ici. C'était amusant, et ça défrayait souvent la chronique, mais bien qu'elle se produisait dans les plus grandes salles de concert et pour les plus grandes œuvres, elle adorait passer son temps à jouer de son violoncelle dans la rue, dans les parcs, au contact direct des gens et de la vie… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue, elle a disparu des représentations mondaines auxquelles elle participait et qu'elle divertissait de son art il y a bien vingt ans… Et il y a eu quelques rumeurs… Enfin, j'imagine que depuis, elle profite de son temps pour jouer un peu partout dans la ville, peut-être même à l'étranger, comme elle aimait tant…

Donc il était fort probable que je l'ai aperçu un jour jouer dans un parc, et ce rêve que je faisais depuis si longtemps ne serait alors qu'un souvenir, souvenir de cette jeune musicienne qui m'avait donné l'envie irrépressible de jouer du violoncelle, dont le talent m'avait poussé à vouloir l'égaler. Et il n'était pas impossible que ma mère m'ait fait écouter un de ses disques, adorant la musique classique, étant plus jeune, ce qui expliquerait la familiarité qui se dégageait de son visage. Je me fis cette réflexion, une chaleur nouvelle logée au creux de moi, et je remerciai le gérant de ses renseignements. Yoochun me regarda un instant, avant de se tourner vers son ami :

- Tu sais, In Hwa, ce petit adonis pourrait bien détrôner cette jeune fille, il joue du violoncelle depuis tout jeune et a même gagné un prix !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, gêné d'être ainsi vanté et mis en avant face à cet expert de la musique, et j'allais protester quand In Hwa s'enquit :

- Vraiment ? Tu choisis toujours aussi bien tes amis, vieux ! Tu es donc doué au violoncelle ?... demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je m'empressai de remettre les choses à leur place :

- J'ai été assez doué pour participer à un concours, mais enfin… Je ne suis pas un musicien hors-pair… Et puis, mon violoncelle a une corde cassée, ça fait un an que je n'en joue plus…

- Je vais te dire une chose, tu peux m'apporter quand tu veux ton bijou, je l'accorderai et le réparerai gratuitement sans problème. Tu n'as rien à craindre, ça fait bien quinze ans que je pratique et que je touche à des instruments de grande valeur, j'ai de l'expérience.

- Ha…Merci… J'y penserai.

Je lui souris, me disant que pourquoi pas, je pourrais me remettre tranquillement à la musique…

**F I N F L A S H – B A C K **

Et maintenant, je me retrouvais en face de cet imposant violoncelle, brisé, abandonné depuis tant de temps, et tout mon être en tremblait…Une impression obnubilante restait logée au creux de ma poitrine, le sentiment que dans ce séjour pourtant modestement meublé, mon violoncelle était de trop. L'un de nous deux était de trop.

_- Fin POV de Jaejoong -_

* * *

La nuit était d'un noir d'encre, un mince croissant de lune éclairait faiblement les nuages opaques qui couvraient le ciel, et les sillons de la ville luisaient sous sa lueur. Un crachin glacial étreignait les rues, et Yesung venait de s'abriter sous un abribus, s'asseyant sur le banc contre la paroi de verre, entre les bouteilles d'alcool vides et les joints jonchant le sol. Il était très tard, peut-être était-ce même déjà un nouveau jour, mais Yesung attendait dans le froid et l'humidité, ses yeux bien ouverts et sa chevelure noire désordonnée trempée. Il n'avait pas sommeil, habitué depuis plus d'un mois que durait sa « formation » à dormir le jour, comme un animal nocturne… Le lampadaire qui illuminait à lui seul la rue crachotait par intervalles réguliers sa lumière, une chape d'obscurité pesant tout autour du périmètre réduit qu'il éclairait. En réalité, des ombres ne cessaient de danser devant ses yeux, des murmures ténébreux sifflant à ses oreilles, et Yesung se plongea dans ses souvenirs, comme il le faisait souvent, revivant avec une distance nouvelle que seul le temps apporte le jour où sa vie avait pris un tournant exceptionnel.

* * *

Dans son trouble, il avait distinctement entendu ces mots aux intonations interrogatives, de reproches, mais aussi inquiètes et rassurantes :

_- J'ai eu du mal à te localiser, tu le sais ?_

Changmin lui était apparu, penché au dessus de lui, sa main simplement posée sur son épaule, dans un geste plus réconfortant qu'il ne pensait. Il l'avait relevé fermement alors que Yesung pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir se remettre debout, trop fou et désespéré pour tenter de continuer…Continuer encore à vivre…Mais pour aller où ?

Changmin passait, depuis cet instant, son temps à lui répondre et à lui montrer le chemin.

Loin du brouhaha des rues animées à l'heure des sorties de bureaux, des repas arrosés entre collègues, loin de la vapeur des stands de restauration, et de la musique des bandes d'étudiants improvisant des dance battles, ce jeune homme à la silhouette fine et haute, emmitouflé dans une longue veste sombre, au sourire gelé et aux regards perçants l'avait entrainé, lui apprenant ses noms, Changmin, Max, l'Innommé et l'Obscur, des termes qui ne lui disaient rien. Changmin l'avait hissé hors de l'état d'enlisement dans lequel il se trouvait depuis la mort son arrière-grand père, lui apprenant que cet état d'esprit dépressif était très fréquent chez les jeunes recrues, et qu'il était là pour lui venir en aide. Il lui avait alors tout expliqué, ce soir à la nuit tombée, puis les lendemains et surlendemains, le forçant à s'imprégner d'un nouveau monde, le laissant évoluer dans sa nouvelle vie de prétendant au statut d' « Innommé ». Des bribes de révélations lui revenaient :

_« Tu sais Yesung, ton arrière grand-père n'était pas réellement ton arrière grand-père. Lee Byun Hee était sans doute l'un des plus grand Innommés, il a vécu très longtemps pour mourir si vieux, et a assumé ses devoirs avec une grande efficacité. En réalité, il était ton ancêtre, survolant la vie et la mort, accompagnant ta famille depuis onze générations... »_

_« Si tu avais gardé ton sang-froid en fouillant dans ses affaires, tu aurais trouvé cette lettre : Elle est destinée à tes oncles et tantes, il leur annonce que vous aviez décidé, toi et lui, de quitter le pays pour aller vous installer à l'étranger, il avait tout préparé en vue que l'on croit à un véritable voyage, la réservation des billets d'avions, et cætera … Il a dû en faire des copies et les envoyer, ainsi personne ne s'inquiétera de sa disparition. Te concernant, tu n'as à présent plus rien à craindre, dès qu'un individu reçoit les pouvoirs d'un Innommé, il est en quelque sorte rayé des administrations, des listes, tu n'existes plus qu'auprès des gens qui te connaissent et des institutions auxquels tu t'inscriras… »_

_« Arrête de t'angoisser, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais Byun Hee a passé toute ton existence à te préparer à cela, à t'enseigner implicitement ce que tu devais savoir. Tu es parfaitement capable de survivre à cela, et de devenir ce que tu dois être. »_

Changmin était devenu le nouveau phare dans sa nouvelle vie.

Comme il n'avait pas voulu retourner dans la maison de son tuteur, Changmin l'avait emmené dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il lui avait déjà réservé, et lui avait permis d'y dormir pour la nuit, dernière nuit de sommeil avant sa formation. Yesung s'étonnait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté sa nouvelle identité, et les explications de Changmin, même si pendant quelques jours il avait douté et s'était rebellé, à juste titre, mais il n'avait pu lutter contre la réalité qu'il avait devant les yeux et que lui montrait Changmin.

Il lui avait tout enseigné, l'avait informé de ce qu'était un Innommé, de ce qu'était un Obscur, lui avouant sans honte ni hésitation qu'il en était un. Privilège que plus tard il comprendra, il était la première et seule recrue à qui Changmin apprenait sa véritable nature. Plus qu'une recrue, Yesung semblait être devenu un confident, l'exutoire du jeune homme qui lui parlait même de sa vie, de ses amis, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, et Jung Yunho…Jaejoong, des secrets inavoués…

La souffrance de cette période laissait toujours à Yesung un pincement au cœur, les nuits étaient particulièrement dures, à l'atmosphère malsaines, et aux morts glauques, le désespoir y était exacerbé, et Changmin avait plusieurs fois dû le relever alors qu'il s'effondrait contre le goudron verglacé en l'observant ravir la shell de personnes proches de leur dernier souffle. Le jeune Obscur lui avait montré une seule fois comment s'y prendre pour faire traverser une shell, sans se l'approprier comme il le faisait généralement, offrant cette chance à une vieille dame morte dans le fauteuil de son salon, paisiblement. Yesung avait alors regardé la démonstration de son maître, troublé par la beauté du geste, et l'air apaisé qu'avait pris la vieille femme... Pour une fois, Changmin lui avait presque paru humain. Mais Yesung avait supporté maintes fois le caractère spécial de son nouveau tuteur, sa noirceur, sa lubricité et son machiavélisme, devenant quelques fois le défouloir de Changmin qui voyait là un moyen peut-être dur mais efficace de lui apprendre à survivre avec la souffrance infiniment présente dans la vie des Innommés. Car en surface, il l'entrainait à devenir Innommé, comme tous les autres avant lui, mais en profondeur, il le préparait déjà à autre chose…

Le jeune étudiant aux traits délicats et aux cheveux noirs s'était plusieurs fois laissé corriger, réconforter, et soutenir alors qu'il menaçait, renouvelait ses menaces et qu'il tentait et retentait de se tuer, trop bouleversé, trop tiraillé par la noirceur et la froideur de la nuit. Dans ces rares moments, Changmin s'était montré gentil et même attentionné, prouvant que ses capacités à former des Innommés n'étaient pas que du vent, aimant à rassurer Yesung en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il n'était pas le premier à souffrir ainsi, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne se relève pas. Que bientôt, tout irait mieux…

Yesung aimait particulièrement ces moments-là, auxquels il repensait la gorge serrée avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd au lever du jour. Mais en réalité, Changmin était aussi dur dans son attitude et dans ses enseignements car il plaçait en lui des espoirs encore à l'état de chuchotements secrets. Le jeune étudiant orphelin était en réalité le premier devant lequel l'Obscur avait pris la shell d'un mourant, Changmin avait réellement enseigné aux derniers qu'il avait dû initier la fonction d'Innommé, jouant le jeu le temps de leurs formations. Mais il réservait à Yesung un autre avenir. Il lui apprenait aussi bien à être un Innommé qu'un Obscur, sentant chez son protégé une résonance, une acceptation de la part d'obscurité que l'Obscur prenait soin de réveiller en lui. Il ne se doutait pas que Yesung souhaitait seulement le suivre à jamais, comme le disciple attaché qu'il était devenu, même si cela signifiait renier tout ce que son ancêtre lui avait enseigné de bien, cet homme qui l'avait lâchement abandonné à son sort.

_« Maintenant, Yesung, je vais te faire découvrir autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus intéressant… »_

* * *

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, la lumière du lampadaire à côté de l'arrêt de bus rendant sa peau blafarde. Il rouvrit ses paupières bridées, aucun sourire ne venant étirer ses lèvres et ses joues rondes. Son protecteur approchait, allait bientôt sortir de l'obscurité, des volutes de vapeurs noirs jouant autour de lui, disparaissant progressivement alors que la main froide et dévêtue de l'Obscur viendrait caresser la peau, rafraichie par sa longue attente immobile, de sa figure et de sa nuque, un sourire déchirant l'innocence de son visage, et saisir son poignet pour l'emmener. Encore une nuit à errer, sans connaître la faim qui tenaillait Changmin, sa faim de shells dérobées, le rendant faible et que plus mortifiant.

Sa formation bientôt s'achèverait.

**[ FIN CHAPITRE XVI ]**

* * *

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu ^-^_


	18. Chapitre XVII

_# Avance timidement #_

Bonsoir !

Je suis affreusement en retard, je le reconnais, et sachez que je suis plus que navrée de mon absence que je n'ai ni annoncée, ni justifiée. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, vous qui lisez cette histoire, vous qui reviewez gentiment _(Louange, Noxie, thanks a lot pour vos avis sur le chapitre précédent!! Vos review sont toujours adorables et si appréciables !...)_

Pas plus d'attente, je m'empresse de vous présenter le chapitre XVII !  
Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus sombre et un petit peu moins captivant… Donc profitez de celui-ci, si vous le voulez bien ^^ Enfin, je préviens tout de même qu'il n'a malheureusement pas été corrigé, et je suis la seule responsable de cette omission, donc il se peut (il est même fort probable) qu'il y ait quelques fautes d'orthographe et erreurs de frappe.

Pour information, il restera ensuite quatre chapitres et un épilogue.

_**~ Bonne lecture ~**_

* * *

-_-_-**_**-_-_-

[**CHAPITRE XVII**]

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, projetant ses dernières lueurs qui perçaient le ciel, quand Changmin frappa à la porte de la chambre de son disciple. Le large couloir était éclairé par un néon vacillant, et Changmin compta les secondes, avant qu'un Yesung fatigué venant probablement de se lever, ne déverrouille le loquet et ouvre la porte, sortant sans adresser un regard au jeune homme qui l'attendait. La porte claqua derrière lui, et la lumière s'éteignit en même temps, obligeant Changmin à tâtonner le mur du couloir pour trouver un interrupteur, sur lequel il appuya en soupirant. Yesung avait une mauvaise mine, presque renfrogné, et il n'osait même pas le regarder, gardant son nez fourré dans son écharpe de laine et ses yeux autrefois rieur sur la moquette bordeaux du sol. Changmin, se disant avec un rictus qu'il lui faisait décidemment beaucoup penser à Jaejoong, murmura pour essayer d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme sans paraître impatient:

- Tu as bien fais de te couvrir, il fait moins froid que les jours précédents, mais le temps reste tout de même glacial…

Puis il ajouta, d'une voix tout aussi austère que le temps devait l'être, et il commença à marcher sans attendre une quelconque réaction de Yesung, regrettant déjà de s'être montré presque gentil.

- Suis-moi et ne traîne pas, ou l'on va être en retard.

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel, et Yesung suivit pas à pas Changmin, obligé de marcher d'un rythme trop rapide pour lui. Ses grands yeux restaient fixés sur le dos de l'Obscur et son manteau vaporeux. Ils longèrent des rues et des trottoirs, jusqu'à ralentir le pas dans un quartier assombris par la tombée de la nuit. Cela faisait quelques minutes que Changmin lui assénait les dernières leçons qu'il lui avait apprises :

- Comme tu as décidé de devenir l'un des nôtres, Yesung, je dois te rappeler qu'à aucun moment un Innommé doit te voir prendre une shell et t'en nourrir… Tu auras la capacité de les reconnaître, donc dans ces cas là, le mieux est de disparaître sans rien faire.

- Mai ils ne vont pas trouver étrange que je ne m'occupe pas de mon protégé, les Innommés n'ont pas le droit d'abandonner la personne dont ils s'occupent, non ?…

- Yesung, tu ne seras pas un Innommé, contrairement au reste des obscurs, tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de qui que ce soit. Les shells que tu t'approprieras appartiendront à d'autres Innommés, tu comprends ?... Ce sera ceux-là qui seront en tort, même si tu les auras ligotés dans un coin, ils seront réprimandés pour cette faute.

Yesung ne semblait pas comprendre, et s'arrêta, obligeant l'obscur à se détourner pour venir se poster face à lui. Changmin posa ses mains sur ses épaules, cherchant à lui faire comprendre :

- Nos Supérieurs ne pourront rien contre toi, ils n'auront aucun pouvoir sur toi, car tu ne seras même pas un « Obscur ». Yesung, si tu fais ce que je te demande ce soir, tu deviendras la première personne à avoir fusionné avec une shell sans en avoir fait traverser avant ! Tu ne seras pas un traître, mais un Obscur des plus purs… Peut-être même que tu seras capable de choses que j'ignore ! On en a déjà discuté, mais je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile à assimiler. Viens, maintenant, ou bien notre « ami » va mourir sans nous.

Ils reprirent alors leur chemin, le froid semblant s'être intensifié, et longèrent une rue sablonneuse. Yesung était de plus en plus angoissé, il triturait ses doigts gelés, ses paupières papillonnant nerveusement. Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il voulait accomplir, le fantôme de son arrière-grand père, de l'Innommé Lee Byun Hee, le poursuivait, tout comme ses paroles sages et ses leçons de morale, véritables leçons de vie qu'il lui avait enseignées. Il n'allait pas le rendre fier, il allait le trahir en passant du côté des ténèbres, du côté du mal qu'il avait appris à éviter et détester pendant des années. Pouvait-il renier la vie qu'il avait vécue avec son tuteur ?... Pouvait-il tuer quelqu'un ?

Être le messager entre les hommes et les Supérieurs, être celui qui récupérait les shells des gens pour les envoyer auprès d'Entités qui les protégeaient lui paraissait aussi attrayant… Mais passer le reste d'une longue existence à côtoyer des mourants sans rien en retour, à voir mourir les personnes qu'on aime… Pourrait-il le supporter ? N'était-ce pas plus facile de tout oublier, de tout rejeter pour parer la souffrance ?...

Yesung ne savait plus, et commençait à haleter sous la tension perceptible dans l'air. Ils débouchèrent soudain dans une large rue déserte, les lampadaires commençant à s'allumer lentement alors que la nuit finissait par tout étouffer. Au loin, un corps abandonné gisait sur les pavés, et Yesung ferma les yeux alors que Changmin l'entrainait pour s'approcher avant de s'immobiliser. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour rencontrer le regard intense de Changmin, qui leva une main gantée pour venir la poser dans une étreinte douce sur sa nuque, sous ses mèches noires :

- Yesung, arrêtes de te poser des questions et de te torturer l'esprit. On en a déjà parlé et reparlé, tu connais les conséquences, toutes les conséquences, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. Ecoutes-moi bien, Lee Byun Hee t'a abandonné sans même te parler de ce qui allait te tomber dessus, au final il est comme les autres, tout aussi égoïste. C'est peut être triste, mais c'est toujours les personnes que tu aimes le plus qui finissent par te trahir et t'abandonner, Yesung. Personne ne s'est occupé de toi, lorsque tu étais seul, accablé de douleur et de doutes. Mais moi, je suis venu, j'ai été là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Des larmes que Yesung retenait tant bien que mal humidifiaient à présent ses yeux et le jeune homme finit par souffler :

- Oui…

- Alors ne doute plus, parce que tu vas devoir faire un choix. C'est le seul moyen de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment, de mettre fin à cette mascarade. A nos pieds se trouve un homme. Il est en train de mourir. Je sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, tu as juste à décider de ce que tu vas faire. Effleurer sa shell de tes doigts et devenir un Innommé, - et alors je ne pourrais pas finir ta formation, et je ne m'occuperais plus de toi, on ne se reverra jamais…- Ou bien goûter le plaisir enivrant d'étreindre une shell et de la sentir s'éteindre entre tes doigts et contre ta paume, et devenir par là même quelqu'un d'absolument exceptionnel… Je te laisse le choix, Yesung, fais ce qui te semble le mieux pour toi.

Puis il ôta sa main dans une infime caresse, et recula dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment, surveillant son disciple de son regard noir. Yesung se répéta un instant les paroles de Changmin, se remémorant d'autres _« - Mais alors, on tue quelqu'un lorsqu'on lui vole sa shell… On devient un meurtrier, Changmin ? » « - Garde bien cela en tête, Yesung, quoi que tu fasses, que sa shell noircie rejoigne les Supérieurs ou non, la personne meurt, elle n'attend pas de savoir ce qui va arriver. Tu comprends ? Tant que tu ne conduis pas quelqu'un à mourir, tu n'es pas un meurtrier…Mais si tu deviens un « Obscur », tu seras forcé de tuer des gens, cela deviendra une nécessité, comme te nourrir et respirer, le contraire est impossible. »_ _« - Tu sais, Yesung, en réalité tu n'es pas la première personne à me voir ôter la vie et la shell de quelqu'un… Jaejoong m'a découvert un jour… Et j'ai presque du l'empêcher de se jeter sous les roues d'un train par la suite ! Mais bien que tu lui ressembles, Yesung, tu es beaucoup plus débrouillard et fort que lui. »_ Le jeune étudiant s'était répété avec plaisir ce compliment à demi-caché, qui l'avait réchauffé plus que Changmin n'aurait pu s'imaginer, il avait été heureux d'être pour une fois « mieux » que ce Jaejoong que l'obscur rabâchait sans cesse…

Respirant profondément, il s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le jeune homme qui agonisait étendu sur le sol, il ne savait même pas comment il avait en était arrivé à là. Sa vision floue ne lui permettait pas de voir ce qui le tuait, peut-être y avait-il du sang, des coups et blessures, peut-être ses membres étaient disloqués, tordus, peut-être était-il victime d'une épilepsie, d'une overdose, peu importait, Yesung voyait seulement qu'il était proche de son dernier souffle. La peau était déjà d'une couleur cadavérique, la petite sphère de lumière gravitant faiblement et frémissant au dessus du visage était d'un noir intense, et il pouvait sentir que le cœur allait bientôt cesser de battre. Il ressentait les pulsations dans tout son être, comme un coup de tambour qui résonnait puissamment en lui. Jusqu'au dernier bientôt. Yesung, pâle et les yeux rouges, allongea lentement son bras au dessus du corps, sa main à quelques centimètres à peine de la shell.

Au dessus de lui, des milliers de flocons de neige se mirent à tomber dans la nuit.

* * *

Jaejoong referma la lourde porte d'entrée derrière lui, la poussant légèrement pour que le verrouillage s'enclenche. L'appartement était tout à fait silencieux, et le jeune coréen à l'allure androgyne et ténébreuse fronça ses sourcils en se demandant s'il n'était pas désert… Avant de se raisonner. Yunho ne l'aurait certainement pas appelé pour le faire venir, et sortir ensuite en le laissant tomber… Il défit son écharpe, ainsi que son manteau, les accrochant au portemanteau presque vide, et se déchaussa. La lumière claire et bleuté du corridor lui indiqua qu'aucune pièce n'était allumée, et il s'approcha silencieusement.

Il apprécia la chaleur qui se dégageait pour une fois dans l'appartement, et regretta presque de s'être vêtu d'un pull à col roulé serré au corps, dont le noir du vêtement rejoignait les mèches de jais qui frôlaient ses épaules.… Il s'avança dans la clarté du couloir, les vitres floues des portes du séjour projetant des jeux d'ombres sur le sol et le mur, et il haussa ses sourcils lorsqu'il distingua dans le silence un air fredonné distraitement.

Jaejoong entra, peut-être trop silencieusement, dans la pièce spacieuse, et s'approcha, un sourire étirant ses fines lèvres, du canapé beige où était confortablement assis un Yunho semblant absorbé dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme était plongé dans un ouvrage dont il tournait les pages après quelques secondes, chantonnant une mélodie fluide et mélancolique. L'androgyne se posta derrière lui, s'accoudant au dossier épais du canapé, et dit de la voix la plus basse et posée qu'il put, ne souhaitant pas lui faire peur :

- Qu'est ce que tu fredonnes ?

Yunho sursauta violemment, faisait également sursauter Jaejoong surpris de la réaction de son amant, et qui commençait déjà à rire nerveusement.

_- POV Yunho -_

Je fis un bond en entendant soudain cette voix pourtant familière et aimée s'élever dans le silence qui régnait depuis des heures, et en sentant cette présence si proche de moi. Je me retournai, l'air faussement choqué, mes yeux néanmoins grands ouverts par la surprise, et je m'exclamai en voyant Jaejoong rire malgré lui debout derrière le sofa :

- Bon sang, Jae, tu m'as fait peur ! Il y a une sonnette à l'entrée, je te signale, c'est fait pour prévenir de son arrivée.

- Mais la porte était ouverte, tu te souviens, tu m'as dit au téléphone que je pouvais entrer quand j'arriverais…

Je levai les yeux au ciel, embarrassé par la lueur d'amusement qu'il restait toujours dans ses prunelles.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer au fantôme… Je ne t'ai même pas entendu, la moindre des choses aurait été de te manifester un peu plus...

Jaejoong dissimula son sourire derrière sa main, cherchant à prendre un regard sérieux, et argua en faisant mine de partir :

- Si c'est pour recevoir un tel accueil, je ferai mieux de rentrer chez moi ! Je suis sûr que même mon frigo est moins susceptible que toi…

Ma main vint tout naturellement agripper son poignet pour le retenir, et le ramener de force contre le dossier, l'obligeant à se pencher vers moi. J'embrassai rapidement son petit sourire victorieux, jouant avec les fins cheveux de jais des mèches contre sa joue de mes doigts, et il rompit le baiser pour contourner le meuble moelleux, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu chantais ? Je t'ai entendu du couloir…

Je soutins son regard interrogateur alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi, se calant dans l'angle du canapé en repliant ses jambes sous lui. Cet air, je ne l'avais entendu qu'une seul fois… La musique passionnée qui avait tinté à mes oreilles ce soir-là avait été le fond sonore de notre rencontre…. Je restai alors évasif, ne connaissant en réalité même pas le nom de cette mélodie :

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai entendu il y a longtemps, mais ça me revient parfois…

- Ha ?... Tu sais, cet air, il vient d'un morceau assez célèbre, je le jouais souvent au violoncelle, depuis que je suis petit. Je crois même que c'est en l'entendant que j'ai eu envie de le jouer. Une musique puissante et toute en tristesse, aux sonorités lentes qui résonnent dans tout ton corps… Tu aimerais que je te le joue ? Dès que j'aurais fait réparer mon violoncelle, tu pourras enfin m'écouter jouer pour la première fois.

Je souris doucement devant son air enthousiaste, songeant que ce ne serait malheureusement, ou bien heureusement ?, pas la première fois, et j'acquiesçai. Le silence revint dans le salon éclairé par le jour qui entrait par la baie vitrée, le profil de mon ange, sa peau lisse et les cils fin de ses paupières, se détachait du ciel blanc que je voyais à travers la vitre derrière lui. Délaissant mon cahier, j'attirai Jaejoong à moi, ressentant le besoin de sentir sa chaleur :

- Tu crois peut-être que changer de sujet va me faire oublier la crise cardiaque que j'ai frôlée à cause de toi, et le fait que tu ais osé dire que j'étais susceptible ?... Tu as besoin de te faire pardonner, Jae, n'espère pas y échapper.

L'air tout aussi mutin que moi, l'androgyne posa ses mains sur ma cuisse, s'approchant plus près encore, ses lèvres effleurant presque les miennes mais n'allant pas jusqu'au bout, avant de se reculer, un sourire espiègle accroché à ses lèvres, satisfait d'avoir attisé mon désir sans l'éteindre. Puis il demanda sans me laisser le temps de protester, tournant distraitement la tête vers les fenêtres :

- Où sont Yoochun et Junsu ?

- Dehors, depuis ce matin. Enfin, depuis quelques heures… Jae, on peut revenir à…-

- Il neige ! Regarde, Yunho !

L'exclamation enjouée me coupa. Jaejoong me tournait presque le dos, à moitié levé sur les coussins du canapé, et je fus surpris de l'émerveillement qui semblait l'envahir, à voir ces petites particules de glace tomber en myriade, lentement, devant la baie vitrée du salon, dans le ciel blafard. Il avait décidemment tout d'un ange… Son rayonnement avait éclipsé tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, puisque je n'avais pas vu la neige alors qu'elle devait tomber depuis longtemps et qu'elle était dans mon champ de vision direct. Jaejoong se tourna vers moi et se rassit convenablement, me souriant :

- Tu te rends comptes, c'est la première neige de cet hiver!… Quand je pense que l'année dernière, il n'a pas neigé du tout…

- Mais si, il a neigé. Une seule fois, mais il a neigé.

Il me regarda avec des yeux interloqués, rétorquant alors que son attention se tournait à nouveau vers le phénomène qui tombait sur la ville :

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas me souvenir qu'il ait neigé ? J'ai passé mes journées à regarder par la fenêtre, s'il avait neigé, je m'en souviendrais !...

Un poids sembla peser sur mes épaules, et ma gorge se serra de colère contre moi-même en comprenant l'erreur que je venais de faire. Jaejoong ne pouvait effectivement pas se souvenir de cette seul nuit de neige qu'avait vu chuter la ville et blanchir les rues, la veille de cet inoubliable matinée funeste... Je me souvins de ces flocons bancs et légers qui s'était soudain mis à tomber, éphémère, dans le noir de la nuit coloré par les lumières de la rue illuminée d'enseignes et guirlandes festive. La neige était devenue pour moi ordinaire, et le peu qui tombait en hiver n'était même pas à la hauteur de la blancheur épaisse qui recouvrait les toits dans certains pays. Mais ce soir-là, pour la première fois, les flocons de neiges avaient semblé brûler ma peau comme de l'acide, et n'avait été qu'amertume. Je murmurai alors, sans que Jaejoong ne se rende compte de mon trouble, tandis qu'il continuait de contempler l'extérieur :

- Tu as raison…

J'ajoutai qu'elle devait venir du nord, qu'il devait avoir commencé à neiger durant la nuit là-bas, et que le temps froid et propice à la neige avait continué sa progression jusqu'à nous. Puis le conversation dériva sur Changmin, qui devait être frigorifié comme un grand bonhomme de neige avec son élève, et Jaejoong me prouva une nouvelle fois qu'il pouvait être absolument adorable quand il s'imagina que le neige était comme des milliers de petites shells à l'état de miniatures… Il se leva soudain, s'exclamant après avoir déposé un unique baiser furtif sur mes lèvres quémandeuses :

- ça me donne envie de me faire quelque chose de chaud. Je reviens.

Ne pouvant m'empêcher de le taquiner un peu, je lançai d'une voix sensuelle :

- Je peux t'aider, tu sais… Te faire quelque chose qui pourra te réchauffer !

Il leva les yeux d'un air exaspéré, les joues rougissantes, ne relevant même pas mon sourire moqueur, avant de partir dans la cuisine en marmonnant qu'il voulait seulement se faire un chocolat chaud. Je repensai soudain à ce que j'avais fait la dernière fois, en quelque sorte parce que techniquement one ne pouvait absolument rien faire, à sa shell… Le souffle tendre que j'avais dirigé vers elle, avant que Jaejoong ne me fasse comprendre qu'il l'avait ressenti, ou du moins qu'il avait ressentis quelque chose. Quoi, comment, où, je ne le savais pas, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais lui demander facilement, si je ne voulais pas qu'il s'emporte… Il ne s'en souvenait peut-être même plus, et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas si important…

_- Fin POV de Yunho -_

* * *

_- POV de Jaejoong -_

Je m'acharnai avec la boîte de chocolat en poudre instantanée trouvée par miracle dans un placard, plantant ma cuillère dedans pour faire passer ma gêne. Le regard brûlant de Yunho qui m'avait suivit jusqu'à ce que je soit hors de vue me hantait. Son regard intense, sa peau mate et son visage si séduisant ne me laissait jamais indifférent, mais s'il se mettait à jouer ainsi avec mes nerfs… Je ne voulais pas céder. Et je prenais néanmoins un malin plaisir à le laisser languir…

Mon lait chauffait dans une casserole, et je le versai quelques minutes plus tard dans une tasse avec la poudre chocolaté avant d'éteindre la lumière de la cuisine et de passer dans le séjour, ma boisson brûlante en main. L'ombre de la neige virevoltait horizontalement sur le carrelage blanc du salon, comme en suspension… Yunho était à nouveau plongé dans son cahier, et je me demandai bien ce que ça pouvait être, ne le connaissant pas comme un lecteur passionné… Je penchai ma tête au dessus de son épaule quand j'arrivai près du canapé, et aperçu sur la page blanche, sous du film plastique, une photographie. Elle était en contre-jour, mais je me reconnaissais bien, au centre du cliché, entre Changmin et Junsu, assis à la table de leur cuisine.

- Hey ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette photo ? Pourquoi j'apparais dessus ? Je n'ai jamais donné ma permission !...

Je m'assis brutalement à côté de lui, faisant dangereusement vaciller la surface du liquide dans ma tasse, et je me blottis contre le dossier duveteux, gêné d'être sur cette photo que Yunho était en train de contempler. Il m'adressa un instant un regard moqueur mais tendre avant de me montrer son cahier ouvert tandis que je me penchais pour poser le mug sur la table basse :

- C'est un album où je mets toutes les photographies que je veux garder… Des souvenirs de ma famille, de gens que j'ai rencontré, qui sont devenu spéciaux pour moi, et des photographies de moi aussi…Ce jour-là, c'est Yoochun qui les a prises. Il doit être doué pour que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué…

- Je peux le voir ? Ton album… Tu veux bien me le montrer ?... On sort ensemble depuis longtemps déjà, mais je ne connais rien de toi, rien de ce que je devrais savoir, ton passé, ta famille…

Je fis mine de m'en saisir, accrochant déjà mes doigts à la couverture du cahier, mais Yunho me l'ôta brusquement des mains, l'éloignant en baissant les yeux. Il semblait hésiter ou réfléchir, absorbé dans ses pensées, et je me sentis mal de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise avec ma témérité. Je murmurai doucement :

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû…

- Non ! C'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi brusque.

Son empressement à me contredire me rendit encore plus mortifié, et il continua en émettant un rire faux, plongeant son regard chocolat et passionné dans mes yeux qui ne le quittaient pas une seconde :

- Toi, tu m'as déjà parlé de ta famille, tu m'as presque tout raconté de toi… Et je refuse de te laisser voir ma vie, alors que je t'ai déjà imposé tant de choses… Je suis désolé. Mais je te promets qu'un jour, je te montrerai ce cahier… bientôt. T'exposer certaines photos, certaines peintures et portraits m'amèneraient à devoir te révéler des choses, que je ne suis pas encore prêt à te raconter… Je suis détestable de ne pas te faire assez confiance pour cela.

Je mis quelques secondes à me lancer, cherchant les mots qui pourraient le rassurer :

- Mais non, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Yunho. Je comprends…C'est juste que j'aurai aimé en savoir plus sur ta famille, sur toi. Mais je comprends que tu ne préfère pas encore m'en parler, moi aussi je t'ai caché des choses, au début... Je peux attendre, après tout, ce n'est pas ta famille ou ton toi d'il y a une décennie que j'aime, mais le Yunho que j'ai en face de moi, à cet instant. Et puis, si ce cahier contient des photos de tes anciennes conquêtes, alors effectivement, il vaut mieux que je n'en vois rien.

Je fis une petite moue, et une étincelle scintilla dans les yeux de Yunho, qui m'offrit un sourire espiègle qui me fit bouillonner de jalousie, avant de déclarer en reprenant son sérieux, se rapprochant de moi et murmurant dans un ton de confidence :

- Tu sais, à l'époque où je suis né, les photographies n'existaient pas encore… Ma famille était pauvre, mais j'avais une petite sœur qui était aimée de tout notre village, et mes parents lui consacraient tout l'argent qu'on avait. Elle était toujours très bien habillée, elle allait dans une école de nobles, elle était incroyablement polie et juste… Elle faisait notre fierté. Parfois elle me manque… Moi, bien qu'étant un fils de paysans, je suis devenu l'apprenti aux arts martiaux d'un grand soldat, qui avait été commandant de guerre pendant les trois quart de sa vie. Un noble aussi, mais surtout un grand maître. Il m'a prit sous son aile, et m'a enseigné comme si j'étais son fils. Ce vieil homme avait peut être vécu une vie des plus éprouvante, il l'avait passé sur les champs de bataille… Les Innommés qui prennent en charge ce genre de situation vivent bien plus de souffrance et durement que nous. Il était un grand Innommé, et s'il s'est occupé de moi toutes ces années, c'est parce qu'il voulait faire de moi son successeur… A l'époque, tout le monde savait qu'il y avait des gens spéciaux, ce n'était pas comme maintenant… Tout le monde comprenait que j'allais devenir quelqu'un d'important, sans savoir réellement quoi, c'est pourquoi par la suite, j'ai été considéré comme quelqu'un de prestigieux, alors que je ne venais que d'une famille plus que modeste. Mon maître a été l'un des rares Innommés à mourir de vieillesse…

- Et tu as hérité de ses pouvoirs…

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'interrompre, et je venais plus de constater que d'interroger. J'étais heureux qu'il me parle de sa vie, sa vraie vie, avant de devenir un Innommé, même si je sentais qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Une lueur terne vacillait dans ses prunelles baissées sur l'ouvrage ouvert sur ses genoux, et ses traits étaient crispés. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, fermant ses paupières, et son doux visage se détendit quand il reporta son attention sur moi. Il approcha l'album, me montrant les photos qu'il y avait sur les deux pages, et je le pris entre mes mains, échangeant un regard avec lui alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser mon front, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux :

- Tu peux voir celles-ci, si tu veux… Je vais aller chercher un roman que je dois lire pour le cours de littérature. Je vais étudier un peu, pour te faire plaisir.

Je répondis à son rire par un sourire et il se leva du canapé avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Le séjour était plongé dans une pénombre agréable, la lumière du jour enneigé éclairant assez pour ne pas être obligé d'allumer une lampe. La chute des petits cristaux de glace avait néanmoins fait chuter la température de l'appartement, et je me rendis compte alors que Yunho était parti que j'avais légèrement froid, la chaleur qu'il semblait prodiguait m'ayant quitté…Effet de ses pouvoirs d'Innommé, ou simplement effet de mon amour pour lui, je n'en savais rien. Je restai immobile avec l'album ouvert, touché par la confiance que Yunho m'accordait. Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée de le trahir et de jeter un œil au reste de l'ouvrage, et je me mis donc à observer les quatre clichés de Yoochun qui se répartissaient sur les deux pages de l'album.

Une d'entre elle attira mon attention, je la sortie de sous la poche de film transparent et la contemplai, le tableau qu'elle présentait était amusant. Nous étions toujours attablés à la table de la cuisine, en grande conversation, et je semblais dire quelque chose à la personne en face de moi, qui n'apparaissait pas sur la prise mais qui ne pouvait être que mon petit ami. J'avais la bouche ouverte et des yeux rieurs malgré des cernes qui me firent songer que ce devait être un moment après les examens de mi-semestre, mes cheveux avaient été tirés pour finir attachés en une petite queue de cheval au sommet de ma tête, qui descendait derrière, me donnant un style dont je n'avais pas l'habitude. Je ne me souvenais même plus si c'était moi qui m'étais affublé de cette coiffure ou si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui s'était amusé à mes dépends. Changmin, assis à côté de moi, me fixait et son visage m'intrigua. Il semblait étonné, ses yeux légèrement ouvert par la surprise, son visage quant à lui restait impassible. Normal. Il n'y avait que ses yeux remplis d'étonnement, ses sourcils légèrement relevés, rendant plus mignon encore son visage…

Alors que Yunho revenait dans le séjour, je lui tendis la photographie :

- Tu as vu celle-ci ? Elle est plutôt sympa. Tu te souviens de ce que j'étais en train de raconter ? Et puis Changmin fait une drôle de tête.

Il prit le cliché entre ses doigts et s'assit, fronçant ses sourcils bruns en un signe de concentration, rendant son visage si sérieux, avant de me répondre :

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai toujours eu une bonne mémoire ! Tu étais en train de me donner ta date et ton lieu de naissance… On a tous été étonné de savoir que tu avais vus le jour ici, dans cette ville.

Je hochais la tête, me souvenant de l'instant. Mais je ne m'expliquais pas la réaction de Changmin, qui semblait exagérée par rapport à ce que Yunho me disait. Etrange… Un tel étonnement… Me souvenant soudain que je m'étais fait un chocolat chaud, je repris ma tasse, tandis que Yunho remettait la photo dans l'album et le fermai, et la portai à mes lèvres, mais la tiédeur que je sentais contre mes doigts m'attrista… Il s'était refroidi. Je bus une gorgée, le goût y étant toujours, et Yunho ouvrit son livre à la première page. Un moment plus tard, alors qu'un silence presque cotonneux, comme la neige qui tombait toujours dehors, régnait, ses doigts vinrent entrelacer les miens de son côté, mon autre main étant occupée à tenir le mug à porté de mes lèvres, et nous restâmes ainsi longuement, entre lecture et caresses… Ces moments étaient finalement si rare entre nous deux, même si l'on vivait et se prouvait notre amour tous les jours, à chaque instant, que ce genre d'instant remplie d'une tendresse réconfortante et tellement agréable me laissait comme une impression d'irréalité.

Yunho me demanda soudain ce que je voulais faire plus tard, questionnement probablement suscité par son moment d'étude, me sortant presque d'un endormissement qui me prenait, et je lui répondis que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, mais que je comptais aller à l'université, à Séoul, ou bien rester dans cette ville si je ne réussissais pas l'examen d'entrée. Il m'apprit qu'il comptait alors aller à l'université lui aussi, dans la même que la mienne, pour me suivre… Et la conversation tourna bientôt autour des appartements.

- Même si je ne pars pas à Séoul, j'aimerai changer d'appartement quand je serai à la fac. Prendre un studio plus grand et plus lumineux, que j'entretiendrai grâce à mon salaire, j'espère bien trouver un job à faire à côté des études…

- C'est possible ça, Jae, tu n'aurais peut-être même pas besoin de travailler, si j'emménage avec toi, je pourrai payer tout les frais.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, plongeant mon regard dans la profondeur du sien :

- Je ne pourrai pas accepter que tu payes tout, mais… Tu voudrais…qu'on emménage ensemble ? Sans Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin…

- Mmh, sans Junsu, ni Yoochun, ni Changmin. Juste tous les deux. Si tu en as envie bien sûr…

- Mais bien sûr, que je veux ! On pourrait même se prendre un appartement plus grand, un peu comme le votre ?

Mon exaltation était palpable, car rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de vivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Yunho, juste nous deux dans notre « chez-nous »… C'était tout aussi irréel, mais tellement tentant…

- Ne te mets pas dans un tel état, Jae, on ne fait qu'en discuter pour le moment, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas un engagement à prendre à la légère… Mais c'est vrai que ça laisse rêveur… Toutes ces pièces à baptiser.

La lueur lubrique que je vis s'allumer dans ses yeux me ramena à la réalité, et je m'enquis avec un sourire malicieux pour cacher ma gêne :

- Comment ça, les baptiser ?

- Oh, je t'en pris… Tu vois bien de quoi je veux parler ?...

Ses doigts commençaient à se montrer plus entreprenant, montant lascivement le long de mon bras, de la base du poignet et évoluant lentement au dessus de la manche de mon pull, me lançant des frissons qui se répercutaient dans tout mon corps. Affichant un masque d'indifférence qu'il connaissait bien, je demandai rudement :

- C'est une de tes habitudes, « baptiser » ainsi tes nouveaux logements ?

Son sourire s'accentua.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais dans celle de Yoochun et Junsu, oui.

J'étais outré par ses propos, et je tournai la tête pour ne plus le voir me contempler avec ce regard ardent. J'allais asséner une réponse cinglante à propos de l'ami qu'il faisait, à dévoiler les pratiques de ses meilleurs amis, quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable s'éleva, retentissant comme le gong qui venait de me sauver, et je pris l'appareil dans la poche de mon jean, m'enfonçant plus encore dans le canapé, ignorant le pervers à mes côtés. Le cadran indiquait le numéro de téléphone de ma sœur ainée :

- Noona ?

« Jaejoong. Si je t'ai laissé mon appartement, c'est pour qu'il te serve à quelque chose ! J'ai appelé là-bas il y a plusieurs heures, tu n'y étais pas, je recommence il y a cinq minute, toujours rien. Tu es encore chez tes amis ?... Tu travailles un peu quand même ? Tu ne nous parles jamais de tes notes… »

- Mmh… Non, je ne suis pas chez des amis, j'étais à la bibliothèque du lycée, c'est pour ça que je ne répondais pas. Je suis sortis quand j'ai vu que tu m'appelais…

« Tu étudiais donc !... Je suis rassurée ! Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour te surveiller, je craignais que tu ne changes, mais notre petit frère est resté le même… »

La voix de ma sœur continua à résonner à mon oreille, et je lançai un regard noir à Yunho qui semblait amusé par mon mensonge. La conversation téléphonique dura pendant un moment encore, en réalité, elle prit bien un quart d'heure de mon temps, un quart d'heure à passer en essayant de repousser les caresses de plus en plus approfondie de Yunho qui s'amusait à me taquiner pour me faire rougir et me mettre dans une situation délicate tandis que ma sœur ne devait à aucun moment se douter que je n'étais pas devant la bibliothèque. Il embrassa le creux de ma paume après m'avoir ôté la tasse que je tenais fermement de ma main libre, avant de s'approcher pour lécher langoureusement le lobe de mon oreille inoccupée, descendant un peu trop bas son autre main, ses doigts glissant sur la laine douce de mon pull, me faisant frémir et étouffer des exclamation de colère envers lui et son sourire d'une espiègle tendresse, alors que ma sœur continuait de me solliciter seulement pour savoir si je comptais rentrer pour Noël, passer quelques jours à la maison familiale et prendre part au préparatif du mariage d'une de mes sœur le mois d'après. Une impatience de pouvoir goûter à nouveau à la cuisine de mes parents m'envahit. Mais l'idée de quitter Yunho, et mes amis, même pour quelques jours seulement, jetait une ombre à mon enthousiasme. Finalement, je lui signifiai mon accord, ajoutant que je rentrerai en train la semaine prochaine, et elle mit fin à la communication en me souhaitant bon courage pour mon travail…

Je refermai le clapet de mon téléphone, le faisant tourner entre mes doigts tout en retenant un soupir… Avoir des nouvelles de ma famille m'apportait toujours des sentiments de nostalgies, et Yunho délaissa mon corps pour me tendre avec un regard de compassion ma tasse de chocolat chaud, qui ne devait même plus être tiède à présent, et je la pris sans lui jeter un regard. Je n'allai pas lui pardonner de sitôt son audace mesquine et traitresse.

- Jae…

Voyant que je l'ignorais, me saisissant de la hanse du mug sans prononcer un mot, Yunho garda fermement sa main serrée autour de la tasse et murmura :

- Tu es énervé parce que je t'ai embrassé alors que ta sœur te téléphonait ?... Ou alors tu es triste parce que tu vas devoir rentrer chez toi pour Noël et que tu ne sais pas comment me le dire ?

Je tournai un regard surpris vers lui.

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais !? Avoir des capacités spéciales ne te donne pas le droit d'écouter aux portes. C'est ma vie privée, et ça ne te regardait en rien !...

- Pardon…Mais reconnait que ça me concerne quand même un peu. Rassures-toi, ça ne fait rien si tu passe cette fête avec ta famille, c'est même mieux. On aura encore l'occasion de passer Noël ensemble, beaucoup d'occasions !...Mais…C'est vrai, ce que j'ai fait est odieux.

- Quoi ? Ton écoute indiscrète ou tes avances poussées ?

Un tremblement dans ma voix trahissait mon amusement et le trouble dans lequel m'entrainait son sourire chaleureux et séducteur, alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de moi. Parallèlement, des pensées m'envahissaient, rassurantes et agréables… Je n'avais jamais imaginé l'avenir, je n'avais jamais songé à notre relation future, et faire de tels projets ensemble, comme si l'on avait la vie devant nous pour s'aimer sans obstacle, me donnaient un drôle de sentiment, tel un rêve qui se réalisait…

- Je ne sais pas, les deux peut-être ?... Jae… J'ai besoin d'un châtiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu fais dans ce genre là, Yunho ? Des réminiscences d'aventures passées ?...

- Non, je n'ai encore jamais testé ce genre d'expériences. Mais Yoochun, oui, je crois bien…

- Et alors ?... Je ne pense pas qu'il serait content de t'entendre me raconter ces choses sur lui…

- Bien sûr, mais il n'est pas là, en ce moment.

Il ne me laissa pas répliquer, m'embrassant doucement alors que ma tasse m'échappait des mains, le lait chocolaté se répandant sur le tapis blanc sous la table basse. Décidemment, je n'aurais pas réussi à finir ce chocolat…

**[ FIN CHAPITRE XVII ]**

* * *

**Vos avis ?**

Pas trop mielleux ce chapitre ?... _# Hum, hum…attention à la réponse ! xD #_

Dans tout les cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous remercie de tout mon coeur d'écrivaillone d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	19. Chapitre XVIII

Bonjour à tous!

"Une revenante!", devez-vous vous dire... Et bien oui, me revoici après un long moment d'absence. Après quelques bouleversements, j'en suis venue à me demander si je n'allais pas abandonner la publication de Quatre Silhouettes se détachaient du Ciel...mais cela n'aurait pas été loyal envers celles qui la lisent depuis le début, et celles qui l'ont prise en cours de route aussi. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour mon retard, déjà que le chapitre précédent avait lui-aussi mis du temps à arriver... Mais il n'est jamais trop tard, n'est-ce pas? *_petite voix suppliante_*  
Je vous demande pardon, et j'espère ne pas avoir perdu les personnes qui lisaient cette fanfiction.  
Pardon à mes fidèles revieweuses que sont Louange, Noxie et Museelo, vos dernières reviews étaient adorables et je suis honteuse de ne pas y avoir répondu plus tôt, et surtout de ne pas avoir publié ce dix-huitième chapitre plus tôt! é_è  
Je tiens également à vous remercier, Nouritcha, Kaoru et Alxiel, car vos reviews m'ont pour ainsi dire fait l'effet d'un électrochoc qui m'a poussé à reprendre la publication des derniers chapitres. Je vous en suis reconnaissante!...

Place à ce chapitre qui, à mon plus grand regret, s'est fait attendre. J'espère que mon histoire n'est pas passé aux oubliettes, même si je le mériterais bien. Vous pouvez me frapper, si vous voulez! Surtout que ce chapitre est loin d'être très intéressant, peut-être un peu compliqué et sombre, et la caméra est plutôt tournée vers les petites affaires de Changmin et Yesung! *_Non, ne partez pas! C'est bien quand même...* _Mais c'est ce genre de chapitre qu'il faut écrire pour faire avancer l'histoire, même si ça ne nous amuse pas bien, donc il était nécessaire. Peut-être que je me fais des idées et que vous apprécierez! *_Je vis encore dans le monde des bisounours, moi_ -_-'*

PS : Il n'a pas été relu par une bêta-lectrice de profession, en l'occurence la talentueuse et très sympathique Mellyna. Par ma seule faute, je tiens à le préciser. C'est donc moi qui l'ai corrigé... En espérant que ce soit potable !

* * *

_~ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ~_

* * *

[**CHAPITRE XVIII**]

Il n'avait jamais été question que Changmin rentre pour la période de Noël, la longueur d'une formation restait toujours indéterminée, mais un vent d'inquiétude, ou du moins d'impatience, commençait à souffler au sein du petit groupe. Jaejoong était rentré la veille, un éclat renouvelé dans son regard et un peu plus de couleurs sur son visage. Passer quelques jours avec sa famille pour célébrer la fête chrétienne, importante pour ses parents, et qui tombait pendant le week-end, lui avait apporté beaucoup de bien même si cela avait dû lui faire manquer un jour de cours. Il était revenu plus serein, comme ressourcé.

Mais le repos n'était pas encore à ce jour, malgré le peu de temps qui les séparait maintenant de la fin de l'année et du début des vacances d'hiver. La pression des études s'accumulait de jour en jour sur les épaules de l'androgyne, Yunho et Junsu, puisque celui-ci était dans sa classe, faisait leur possible pour l'alléger. Il ne comptait plus les soirées de la semaine qui approchait de sa fin qu'il avait passé à des cours particuliers avec Heon Hin, penchés sur des pupitres, et dans la colonne d'à côté, Yong Sun surveillant et jetant des regards à la dérobée vers leur amie. Mais Yunho avait également des soucis en tête, et notamment l'absence de nouvelles de leur cadet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'un Obscur ait pu s'en prendre à Changmin, et s'inquiétait plus que quiconque pour lui.

Mais Changmin n'était aucunement en danger, et s'affairait plutôt à mettre autrui en péril…

* * *

Le temps était lugubre. Il faisait encore nuit, une nuit humide et sans lune. De l'agitation faisait fuir les rats près d'un entrepôt de bateaux sur le quai, aux abords de la mer qui ne faisait aucune différence entre la côte sud coréenne et nord coréenne, si proche. Une lueur blafarde éclairait un jeune homme debout sur le ponton devant le quai et le hangar. La silhouette était enveloppée dans une longue veste, ses fins cheveux noirs étaient balayés par le vent glacial et ses mains blanches, nues, tenaient fermement une jeune femme aux traits marqués par la beauté eurasienne et dont la tête se balançait comme si elle était endormie, sa longue chevelure aux nuances noisette ne révélant qu'au gré du vent ses yeux voilés. Elle semblait émerger d'un évanouissement, dû aux coups qui avaient tuméfié son visage ou à une drogue, peu importait pour Yesung, il avait exécuté les ordres dans un état second, et attendait maintenant.

Un râle se fit entendre dans l'ombre du bâtiment, et le bruit sourd d'un corps plaqué contre la tôle du mur fut accompagné de celui, répétitif, des coups qui lui étaient assénés. Changmin maintenait l'homme qui venait d'endurer sans prononcer une plainte, plaquant ses épaules contre le mur, alors que la tête aux longues mèches sèches vacillait légèrement, du sang coulant de sa bouche pour venir tinter de rouge la barbe sombre et drue. Changmin siffla entre ses dents, son torse touchant presque celui de l'innommé, ses mains crispées sur le vêtement déchiré du manteau gris :

- Comme on se retrouve, mon cher Eden !... Tu as dû être surpris par mon petit Yesung. Il n'en donne pas l'air comme cela, mais tu n'imagine pas sa force.

Eden souffla entre deux toux rauques, alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration après les coups qui venaient de lui faire cracher du sang :

- Ouais, c'est ça… Un vrai petit toutou…

Changmin asséna une gifle puissante du revers de sa main sur sa joue piquante, faisant craquer sa mâchoire, et les yeux baissés d'Eden s'attardèrent sur la paume éclairée par la lumière de la lune. La cicatrice visible lui arracha un cri de stupeur, et il releva vivement son visage fatigué par les derniers jours qu'il avait passé à fuir et à se cacher, se sentant poursuivi par une force menaçante.

- C'est pas vrai, je le savais !... T'es un Obscur ! Et l'autre imbécile qui me sortait ses belles phrases !... Vous êtes tellement potes tous les quatre, ils en font aussi partis ?...

Changmin se pencha plus encore sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et son immense ombre longeait le sol jusqu'à se mélanger à la pénombre, plus loin au fond du quai.

- C'est exacte, je suis un Obscur. Mais pas mes amis. Non, pas eux, ils sont tellement gentils…Ils continueraient à m'embrasser et à m'épauler même s'ils étaient au courant… Mais toi, Eden, maintenant que tu l'es, n'espère pas avoir un jour l'occasion d'en faire part aux Supérieurs. Tu le vois, ce tendre jeune homme, là bas ?

Changmin tourna la tête, gardant son regard fixé sur Eden, et il leva sa main pour indiquer au dessus de son épaule de son pouce Yesung qui se tenait toujours immobile sur le ponton, retenant prisonnière la jeune femme.

- Yesung n'est pas un Obscur, Eden… Tu n'imagine même pas ses capacités. Tu sais quoi, il pourrait même te tuer dans d'insupportables souffrances, avec une telle facilité, et il en ressortirait vivant comme un nourrisson, contrairement à nous-autres… Si jamais tu me dénonces, il te traquera jusqu'à t'acculer comme une innocente proie sans défense avant de s'amuser… Mais je sais que tu es intelligent, Eden, tu ne feras pas une telle bêtise, et crois-moi ou non, nous partageons le même but.

Une lueur d'interrogation vacilla dans les prunelles noires et effrayées de l'homme, qui malgré les menaces et l'aura malsaine de Changmin tentait de garder un semblant de dignité et d'invincibilité.

- Oui, mon cher ex-collègue…Nous voulons tout les deux _le_ voir tomber, par n'importe quel moyen. Nous _le_ haïssons tout les deux, depuis que nous le connaissons, et toi depuis même que tu as entendu parler de _lui_.

Derrière eux, des cris étouffés et aigus commençaient à s'élever dans le silence de la nuit glaciale, auxquels seuls les clapotis de l'eau contre les coques et le quai faisaient échos. Yesung bâillonnait sans pitié la jeune femme, qui était pourtant aussi grande que lui, mais qui apparaissait complètement démunie, sa petite shell lévitant d'une lumière puissante à côté de son visage. Eden pencha sa tête sur le côté, tentant d'apercevoir derrière Changmin, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'il s'exclamait :

- JING ! Jing ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes lui faire, Max, p*tain d'obscur, qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ?

- Ce que _je_ vais lui faire ? Mais rien, Eden. C'est toi qui va lui faire quelque chose. Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, son sort est entre tes mains.

La jeune femme pleurait à présent, et Yesung la délivra de son silence, alors qu'elle appelait Eden, et suppliait que Yesung la laisse partir. Elle bredouillait, des larmes mouillant ses joues et faisant couler son maquillage, ses mains agrippées aux manches du manteau du jeune disciple qui la tenait toujours, rendant son visage qui portait pourtant en lui une telle fierté, une telle assurance, anéanti :

- S'il vous plait… S'il vous plait, je dois rentrer…

- Tu entends ça, Eden ? Ton amie veut rentrer. Elle veut retrouver sa famille et sa tranquille petite vie d'Innommée…

Changmin sourit, ses yeux luisant sous les mèches châtaines de sa frange, et l'Innommé déclara d'un ton résigné :

- Très bien. Très bien, Max, qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Je ferais ce que tu veux, mais relâche là. Elle n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire, je le sens, alors laisse la partir. Avec tes capacités, tu pourras lui effacer la mémoire et tu ne seras pas en danger…

- Mmh…Oui, c'est une possibilité. Mais je dois encore m'en servir… Je te connais, Eden, même si tu es moins niais que les autres, tu restes un Innommé. Tu pourrais t'esquiver au dernier moment, revenir sur tes paroles…

- Non, non, je ne le ferai pas. Je t'en pris.

Le dégoût de supplier un Obscur, ou même de supplier quelqu'un, se lisait sur son visage mais ses yeux reflétait sa détermination. Une détermination qui s'effrita lorsque Changmin révéla ses intentions :

- Il est inutile de me supplier, Jing restera aux mains de mon petit Yesung tant que tu ne m'auras rien raconté.

- Raconter ? Qu'est ce que je peux bien avoir d'intéressant à te raconter ?

- Oh, mais tu n'imagines même pas à quelle point ce que tu as à me dire est précieux, Eden. C'est pourquoi je ne voudrais pas avoir à te tuer si tu cherchais à m'échapper et que tu y parvenais. Ecoutes-moi bien, mon cher collègue - parce que nous venons de passer un accord, n'est-ce pas ? Nous travaillerons ensemble, désormais, d'accord ? - Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, ou ta vieille amie ira rejoindre tous ceux dont tu t'occupe avec dévouement chaque jour. Ou serait-ce chaque nuit ? Je ne me souviens plus clairement, cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas revus. Ha non, je me souviens, tu étais là pour le châtiment de Yunho. J'ai bien vu à quel point tu te délectais du spectacle… Nous avons tant en commun, mon cher Eden. Alors, qu'est ce que tu réponds, tu es d'accord ?

L'homme à l'allure d'un vagabond solitaire porta une nouvelle fois son regard sur son amie, qui pendant leur discussion reprenait peu à peu des forces et de l'impétuosité, ses poings liés solidement derrière son dos quelques instant plus tôt frémissaient de colère, puis il asséna d'une voix acerbe :

- C'est d'accord.

- Bien… Maintenant, Eden, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, quand U-Know s'est occupé à sa manière de ton protégé ?... Les plus limités intellectuellement s'imaginent que le grand U-Know a été puni car il a fait traversé la shell d'un mourant qui n'était pas le sien, mais à part ceux-là, tout le monde sait qu'il n'a pas fait « que » ça. Tu étais là, tu as assisté à tout, alors révèle moi comment U-Know s'y est pris.

Eden resta tout d'abord impassible sous la demande de Changmin, puis il plissa les yeux, fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux et gardant longtemps le silence, avant de souffler suspicieusement :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir cela ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux utiliser ce que je sais pour sauver des gens, Max, ça me ferait bien rire.

- Tu ne respectes pas le contrat, ce que je te demande est pourtant claire et simple, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ta bouche et parler pour me le dire, pas pour me poser des questions. Yesung !

A quelques mètres, exposés au vent froid et humide sur le ponton, Yesung resserra avec vigueur la corde qui enserrait les poignets de Jing, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et la faisant tomber au sol, avant de la trainer vers le bord du ponton, impitoyablement. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda Changmin, qui leva sa main pour lui signifier d'attendre, tandis que les deux Innommés hurlaient en cœur, l'un pour demander clémence et l'autre pour empêcher le désastre de se produire. Eden leva ses mains en faisant des mouvements incontrôlés, s'exclamant :

- Arrêtes, arrête. Tu sais très bien quelle serait la perte d'une Innommée comme Jing, reviens à la raison une minute.

Puis il poursuivit sous le rictus moqueur de Changmin qui s'éclaffait à l'écoute de l'homme :

- Je ne peux pas te raconter ce que j'ai vu, Max. Je ne peux pas te laisser devenir un danger plus que tu ne l'es déjà, je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, si c'est seulement contre _lui_, ou contre tout le monde, n'importe qui en particulier, mais te révéler ce que j'ai promis à U-Know de garder sous silence jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, même sous les pires tortures, et même si je le méprise, je ne peux pas. Te raconter… Je vois très bien à quoi tu penses, mais réfléchis-y, Max, pourquoi personne ne s'en serait rendu compte avant ? Jamais rien de tel ne s'était produit… S'il a pu empêcher la mort de prendre ce gamin, alors cela signifierait que nous sommes capables d'obliger la mort à prendre quelqu'un sans le conduire à se tuer d'une quelconque manière, mais-

- Tu es perspicace, Eden. Je dirais même que tu es encore plus machiavélique que moi, car vois-tu, je n'avais même pas songé à ce fait, trop absorbé par ma vengeance et mon obsession de savoir. Juste savoir comment il avait fait.

Son interlocuteur ouvrit des yeux incrédules puis horrifiés et la voix hystérique de la jeune femme retentit :

- Eden, qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ?... Tu pouvais pas te taire ?...

- Je te remercie, mon ami. Maintenant, dis-moi.

Seul le silence lui répondit, un silence déterminé, un silence désespéré, car Eden ne voyait pas que Changmin bluffait, qu'il avait lui aussi pensé à cette possibilité, mais qu'il voulait que l'Innommé se sente responsable, et soit consumé par la culpabilité et la peur d'avoir engendré un monstre destructeur.

- Yesung !

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres blanches de l'ancien étudiant qui s'abaissa pour attacher entre eux les pieds nus de la jeune femme qui s'évertuait entre suppliques et insultes, sous les sanglots sourds de son ami. A demi-étendue sur le ponton de bois, Jing s'exclama soudain d'une voix où colère et désespoir se mêlait, son visage blême tourné vers l'obscur, alors que Yesung tirait derrière lui une lourde ancre rouillée, se rapprochant d'elle :

- Ne me fais pas ça, Max !... J'ai un fils, il vient d'avoir un an, il a besoin d'une mère, je t'en pris. Je ne peux pas laisser mon mari seul, sans lui avoir expliqué, avec notre enfant à charge. Je veux les voir vivre ensembles, je veux le voir grandir, je t'en pris Max, tu ne peux quand même pas faire ça ?...

La haute et fine silhouette de Changmin se détourna de l'homme en sang et en sueur appuyé contre le mur, et le jeune homme posa son regard sur Jing, totalement inexpressif, avant d'asséner d'une voix posé et même compatissante :

- Tu devrais me remercier, Jing. Je vais t'éviter la douleur de voir ton cher mari mourir sans toi, te laissant veuve, et ton fils, l'être que tu as mis au monde, mourir de vieillesse tandis que toi tu vivras encore et ne paraîtra pas même cinquante ans.

Sur ces mots, Yesung souleva Jing ainsi que l'ancre solidement attachée à ses pieds, le tout scellé irrémédiablement par ses soins, rendant un quelconque échappatoire absolument impossible, et il la jeta par-dessus le ponton. Le corps sans cri pénétra dans l'eau noir avec grands remous, et sombra dans les profondeurs, les longs cheveux ondulant jusqu'à ce qu'aucune pointes de mèches ne soit plus visible. Eden resta hébété un instant, avant de se mettre à hurler. Hurler sur Changmin, hurler juste pour faire sortir toute sa douleur, toute sa fureur, avant d'être remis au silence par Yesung qui venait de les rejoindre, le coup de pieds qu'il lui asséna dans l'estomac lui coupant le souffle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce que voulaient entendre Changmin lui fut murmuré, dans le moindre détail, et l'Obscur se releva bientôt, affichant un sourire satisfait.

Puis il leva au dessus de lui le même poignard qu'il avait utilisé pour torturer Jaejoong, et il s'en servit sans pitié pour entailler à travers le tissu rêche de son pantalon qui se déchira, profondément et d'un coup sec, les deux mollets d'Eden, dont le hurlement de douleur fut étouffé par la main de Yesung. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment et il n'était pas impossible que des artères aient été touchées. Le jeune disciple leva son visage vers Changmin, lui adressant un sourire et ses yeux bridés, noirs et perçants, s'ancrèrent dans le regard de l'Obscur.

- Je te remercie, Eden. A présent, si tu veux aller sauver ton amie, essais toujours, mais je pense que le mieux que tu pourras faire sera de ramper jusqu'au bord du quai sans pouvoir l'atteindre, tu t'évanouiras avant. Bien sûr, Jing doit être en train de suffoquer à présent, elle peut retenir sa respiration beaucoup plus longtemps que le commun des mortels, mais pas une éternité non plus…Tu vas perdre beaucoup de sang, mais une ambulance va bientôt arriver, tu seras sur pieds dans une semaine tout au plus, ou dans le pire des cas en fauteuil roulant. Je veux que tu fasses diffuser au sein de la communauté des Innommés la rumeur qu'un Obscur rassemble d'autres de son espèce pour former des groupes assez importants, histoire de les terrifier un peu… Ce n'est pas très loin d'être vrai, mais ça tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Fais attention, mon disciple te surveillera…

Les dernières recommandations de Changmin faites, Yesung, se relevant, ôta sa main qui bâillonnait l'homme à terre, invalide pour le moment, et il se rapprocha de son tuteur, Changmin lui accorda un regard satisfait et même empli de fierté. Les deux jeunes hommes se détournèrent, avant de s'éloigner du quai et de l'entrepôt, quand la voix rauque d'Eden les retint :

- Je vais faire ce que tu m'ordonnes, Max, mais je te jure qu'un jour ou l'autre je te tuerai, même si je dois mourir pour cela.

Une lueur de colère intense se refléta dans les prunelles aux pigments noisette de Changmin, et un instant une faiblesse minime sembla s'emparer de lui, avant qu'il ne se retourne brusquement, ses traits déformés par le mépris et un regard mauvais. Il cracha :

- Ne promets pas une chose que tu ne feras pas. Tu n'as pas envie de mourir, Eden, et tu n'en auras pas envie à l'avenir, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui. Ne le dis pas à la légère, tu es trop lâche pour cela. Mais après tout, essais donc, essais de me tuer. Tu ne pourras que te ridiculiser avec les misérables pouvoirs du petit et faible Innommé que tu es, tout autant que les autres.

Puis il se remit en marche, rejoignant Yesung qui l'attendait plus loin et qui murmura sur un ton d'interrogation quand il arriva à son hauteur :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu que je prenne la shell de cette fille ?

- Plus tard, Yesung, tu auras d'autres occasions pour en faire l'expérience. Je ne voulais pas faire d'erreur devant Eden, comme on ne sait pas encore si tu es capable de dérober la shell d'un Innommé, il valait mieux que tu n'en fasses rien. On m'a toujours dit qu'absorber la shell d'un Innommé, ne serait-ce que tenter de la prendre, est impossible, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suppose qu'il faut beaucoup de force, une puissance que ni les Innommés, ni les Obscurs ont… Sauf peut-être en se nourrissant d'une proportion monumentale de shells… Enfin, nous verrons cela plus tard.

Yesung acquiesça, et hésita un instant avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois à son ainé, levant son visage reflétant la lueur du réverbère :

- Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

C'est avec un sourire indéchiffrable que lui répondit Changmin :

- Me préparer pour_ le_ tuer.

Fait rare, le jeune homme, de bonne humeur, posa son bras sur les épaules de l'ancien étudiant dans un geste réconfortant, presque fraternel, et leurs deux ombres ténébreuses disparurent dans le dédale du débarcadère, le bruit lancinant d'une sirène d'ambulance se rapprochant au loin. Une seule vie sera sauvée…

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard environ._

_-POV Jaejoong- _

Quelques jours après mon retour de chez mes parents, nous étions tous les quatre sur le toit Est de l'école, à grelotter dans le froid. Devant nous, la ville et le ciel étaient de la même couleur, grisâtre, et cela changeait des dernières journées qu'un soleil intense avait illuminées sans malheureusement en réchauffer l'air. Junsu et moi étions les seuls à porter une écharpe autour du cou, mon ami probablement contraint de s'en vêtir par Yoochun, et Yunho ne semblait pas craindre le froid, ni même le sentir. Une canette brûlante de café dans les mains pris pour chacun à un distributeur avant de monter, je faisais quelques pas sur la plate forme pour me réchauffer, tandis que Yunho était adossé à la rambarde. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'étions pas revenu sur notre toit, que ce fut une surprise d'arriver ce matin et de trouver cette grille sur le rebord, probablement installée après des réunions tardives suite à l'incident avec cette fille qui s'était suicidée… Mon petit ami avait déjà fini son café, la canette était posée en équilibre sur la rambarde à côté de lui, et je m'approchai de lui pour venir me serrer contre son torse. Je n'eu même pas besoin de demander, ses bras vinrent m'entourer, et nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, juste comme ça, immobile, ma boisson serrés entre mes mains chauffant mes paumes ainsi que le bout de ma veste contre lequel elle était pressée, et surement son manteau aussi. Je vis Yunho fixer un regard inquiet, ses épais sourcils froncés, sur Junsu qui revenait du coin où il avait réussi à capter assez de réseau pour appeler Changmin. Je l'entendis s'exclamer :

- Je sais pas s'il a plus de batterie ou quoi, mais il ne répond toujours pas. J'ai bien du laissé dix messages depuis hier, il ne rappelle pas, je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Ses anciennes tâches ne lui ont jamais pris autant de temps, et il répondait toujours quand on le contactait.

Yunho souffla entre ses dents, je le sentais énervé par cette nouvelle. Il aurait souhaité joindre le cadet de leur groupe pour lui demander de revenir pour la fin de l'année.

- C'est pas vrai…

L'inquiétude commençait à le ronger, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le soulager, alors j'ancrai simplement un regard concerné dans ses prunelles chocolatées qui me le rendirent avec douceur. La sonnerie mélodieuse d'un téléphone portable se mit alors à retentir dans le silence glacial laissé par l'annonce de Junsu, et je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était le mien qui sonnait, ayant espéré tellement fort que ce soit celui d'un d'entre eux, que ce soit Changmin… Je me détachai de Yunho et plongeai ma main dans la poche de mon manteau avant d'en ressortir l'appareil que j'ouvris :

- Oui ?

La voix de ma mère me répondit :

_« - Jaejoong, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !... »_

Intrigué, je l'incitai à continuer, elle avait l'air particulièrement agitée, pour débuter cette conversation_ in medias res_ :

- Mmh ?

_« - Tu ne vas pas me croire, toi qui a voulu le rencontrer tant de fois !... Ton père biologique est venu à la maison, aujourd'hui même, il pensait que tu serais là pour le week end de la nouvelle année, et voulait prendre contact avec moi avant de te voir. Il aurait mieux fait de nous téléphoner, ça lui aurait évité le voyage ! »_

Son rire désolée résonna un instant dans le combiné, et je t'entai d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire, ne parvenant pas à comprendre, à mettre ensemble « père » et « le voir ».

_- Il a été très déçu quand je lui ai dit que tu ne revenais pas, il avait espéré profiter de cette occasion pour te parler, il semblait très impatient, assez angoissé même… Figures-toi qu'il pensait que tu étais en pensionnat, enfin, que tu dormais dans ton école, et il ne savait pas dans quel lycée tu étudiais bien sûr, il nous faisait parvenir l'argent sans chercher à savoir !... Si tu avais vu son expression quand il s'est rendu compte que vous habitiez dans la même ville ! J'imagine qu'il devait être embêté d'avoir fait le voyage pour rien, alors qu'il aurait pu te rencontrer dans un restaurant, sur place !... _

- Tu…Tu veux dire qu'il veut me voir ? Mais…Pourquoi maintenant, aussi soudainement, il n'a jamais voulu me rencontrer quand je lui envoyais mes lettres.

_« - Ho tu sais, mon chéri, les adultes sont parfois… Ne cherches pas à comprendre, l'important est que tu vas enfin pouvoir voir ton père biologique, tu n'es pas content ? Et peut-être même qu'il t'en dira un peu plus sur ta…mère.»_

Je ne perçus pas que sa voix faiblissait. Bien sûr, elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'une autre femme qu'elle puisse me considérer un jour comme son fils. Mais je demeurai peut-être une minute silencieux et immobile, la gorge sèche. Un sentiment oppressant montait en moi, sans que je ne comprenne d'où il vienne. Ce n'était pas le stress de le rencontrer pour la première fois, non, c'était une sensation désagréable, un…désir de fuite. Non, je n'étais pas content, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi… Pour quelles raisons voulait-il me voir maintenant alors que cela faisait des années que je cherchais à le joindre, à lui parler directement, sans l'intermédiaire des lettres que seules il acceptait et auxquelles il répondait par quelques lignes trop formelles. Déformation professionnelle, sans doute. Jamais il n'avait répondu à aucune de mes questions, de mes attentes, et quant à ma mère biologique, je n'en savais rien, personne n'avait pu m'informer, même pas sur un nom… C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, et je doutais qu'elle soit vivante. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé...

_« - Jaejoong, tu es toujours là ? »_

Je m'éloignai plus encore de Yunho et de mes amis occupés dans leurs pensées par Changmin.

- Oui, oui, pardon.

_« - Comme c'est un homme très occupé, tu imagine bien, un avocat de sa renommée !..., il a fallut fixer un rendez-vous, et comme demain c'est ton dernier jours de cours de cette année, et qu'il avait des choses de prévu avec sa famille ce week end, je lui ai proposé qu'il te retrouve au bas de ton immeuble lundi matin, à 9h30. Tu seras en vacances, j'ai pensé que le plus tôt serait le mieux, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Assure-toi d'être à l'appartement, surtout ! »_

- Quoi ? Mais attends, j'aurai préféré que tu m'en parles avant et que tu me laisse décider. Enfin, c'est…

_« - Jaejoong, je t'en pris ne rends pas les choses plus compliquée. Je comprends que ça soit angoissant pour toit, mais c'est une très bonne chose, cette rencontre, tu ne crois pas ? Sois prêt à l'heure, sil te plait, promets-le moi. »_

-…Très bien, je le retrouverai en bas à 9h30 pile, ne t'inquiète pas.

_« - Merci, mon chéri ! Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer !... Il paraît que sa famille est adorable, il ne doit pas être si terrible que tu l'imagine !... N'hésites pas à nous appeler si tu as le trac. »_

- Mmh, d'accord. Mais ça m'étonnerait que sa famille soit mieux que la nôtre, Omma (1).

Son rire attendris me fit sourire alors que je me sentais déchiré à l'intérieur, et elle s'exclama :

_« - Ne dis pas ça, voyons. Je ne devrai pas le faire en avance, mais tu seras surement occupé demain soir, ou plutôt après-demain matin, donc je te souhaite une bonne année !... Profite bien de ce Nouvel An avec tes amis, Jaejoong, et surtout ne te relâche pas pendant les vacances, prépare-toi aux examens ! »_

Je n'eus même pas le temps de prononcer un « Oui, merci » qu'elle avait déjà raccroché… Elle et mon père vivaient toujours à cent à l'heure pour tenir le restaurant en plus de la maison familiale.

Je soupirai en fermant mon téléphone, la conversation m'avait donné une sueur froide que je sentais dans mon dos et à mes tempes. Si j'étais malade, peut-être n'aurais-je pas à le voir ?... Yunho dut percevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas car je le sentis soudain à mes côté, et j'accueillis sans un mot ses gestes de réconforts et chaleureux, avec soulagement, même si une sourde angoisse semblait vriller mes poumons, me faisant suffoquer intérieurement. Je retrouvai l'air aux lèvres fraîches mais douces de Yunho.

**[ FIN CHAPITRE XVIII ]**

* * *

(1) ou Umma, je ne sais pas trop…-_-'

_Je ne m'attends pas à recevoir d'avis passionnés sur ce chapitre, mais je vous remercie de l'avoir lu si tel est le cas!_  
_Promis, le chapitre XIX est pour bientôt! Je ne peux pas dire exactement quand, mais dans moins de deux ou trois semaines, j'espère! [En attente de re-correction]_


	20. Chapitre XIX

**Hello everybody ~**

_Je vous remercie toutes chaleureusement pour les reviews laissées sur le chapitre XVIII, et je remercie chacune d'entre vous (de passage ou) qui lisez cette fanfiction ^-^_  
_Me voici avec le chapitre XIX, un petit cadeau en cette période de rentrée! J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira, beaucoup de choses y sont dites._  
_Un grand merci à Mellyna qui a eu le courage de corriger avec talent ce chapitre. Merci! ^^_  
_Ha oui, petite indication: Faites attention, dans ce chapitre il y a pas mal de "retours" dans le passé, disons qu'il ne faut pas se mélanger les pinceaux en lisant xD_

* * *

_~ Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~_

**

* * *

**

**[**CHAPITRE XIX**]**

- POV de Yunho -

Le ciel était encore clair quand Jaejoong nous rejoignit devant l'entrée de notre immeuble. Je le vis traverser en courant un passage piéton, dans son manteau gris et cintré, les pans d'une écharpe claire battant dans son dos et ses cheveux lisses et noirs s'agitant au rythme de ses mouvements. Nous nous étions quittés deux heures auparavant au lycée, rentrer nous changer et nous préparer pour cette dernière soirée de l'année. Nous avions prévu d'aller tous ensemble manger dans un restaurant, avant de nous balader dans le centre-ville jusqu'à attendre minuit, comme beaucoup de gens… Cet instant était toujours un peu effervescent, d'être dans la rue éclairée entouré de ses amis au milieu de la foule, et Jaejoong n'ayant jamais expérimenté cela, je voulais lui offrir cette occasion. Tout à mes pensées, je vis soudain mon ange apparaitre devant moi, et je lui souris. Il semblait essoufflé, un souffle blanc s'échappait de ses lèvres à intervalles réguliers, et ses joues étaient un peu roses. Il avait dû se dépêcher pour prendre le métro avant l'heure de pointe. Enlevant mon gant de cuir brun, je levai ma main pour la passer tendrement dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant en riant alors qu'il repoussait l'inquisitrice :

- Hey, j'ai passé un quart d'heure à me coiffer !...Il y a eu tellement de vent aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient tout emmêlés. Je devrais peut-être les couper…

- Non, surtout pas, tu es très bien comme ça ! Et puis, j'adore quand les gens te regardent bizarrement dans le rue, pour essayer de se convaincre que tu es bien un garçon...

- Ils me fixent parce qu'ils n'en reviennent pas de ma beauté, oui !...Ne confonds pas tout !

Je ris devant son air outré, amusé par ses paroles dignes de Narcisse, même si je savais qu'au fond il n'en croyait pas un mot, puisqu'il était toujours en train de raser les murs… Yoochun, qui avait oublié son appareil photo et était retourné le chercher pendant que nous l'attendions, finit par sortir de l'immeuble, s'exclamant en courant vers nous :

- Bah alors, vous n'êtes pas partis devant ? Je vous aurais rattrapés !...

Junsu et moi secouâmes la tête, échangeant un regard, puis nous nous mîmes en route pour le centre ville alors que le jour déclinait lentement.

Les rues commençaient à peine à être éclairées par les lampadaires et les lumières des vitrines. À l'occasion du passage à la nouvelle année, la plupart des magasins et autres commerces arboraient des guirlandes de lumière, et dans la clarté du jour déclinant on voyait tout de même s'illuminer les petites ampoules de couleurs sur les enseignes, et aux arbres dénués de feuilles… On longeait une avenue assez encombrée, le restaurant où j'avais réservé était encore loin, mais le temps était plutôt doux, et je trouvai agréable de marcher dans cette atmosphère particulière avec Jaejoong à mes côtés. Il me jetait régulièrement des regards, et je savais qu'il s'inquiétait à la vue de mes traits fatigués. Je n'étais pas venu en cours ce matin, la matinée ayant été très chargée pour moi, harassante même, mais ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude... Je fis alors à l'androgyne un petit sourire rassurant, et il détourna ses yeux, se rapprochant néanmoins de moi jusqu'à coller la manche de son manteau contre mon bras. Je le vis porter ses mains à sa bouche, soufflant dedans comme pour les réchauffer. Il ne faisait pas doux pour tout le monde… Regardant derrière moi, je parvins à distinguer Junsu et Yoochun qui traînaient, une petite famille et un couple étaient déjà entre nous, et quand Yoochun capta mon regard, je lui fis signe de se hâter.

Je ne vis pas à cet instant un homme en costume trois-pièces passer à côté de nous en contre-sens, tirant une valise à roulettes derrière lui. Je ne le vis pas frôler un peu trop Jaejoong.

Une voix forte et interrogative, masculine, s'éleva derrière nous :

_- Jaejoong ?..._

Jeajoong s'arrêta, échangeant un regard surpris avec moi, et il se retourna. Je me retournai aussi et reconnu la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Je le reconnus, bien que cela remontât si loin... dans un passé encore oublié jusqu'à ces derniers temps. C'était cet homme qui m'avait bousculé, alors que j'étais complètement désemparé, ce soir d'hiver un an plus tôt quand je remontai la rue bruyante et colorée. Juste après que j'ai rencontré le regard de Jaejoong… Il avait eu une expression froide, et ne s'était même pas excusé, me jetant juste un regard de dénigrement avant qu'il ne continue son chemin et que je continue le mien. Avant qu'il ne s'exclame de cette même façon _« Jaejoong ? »..._ Avant que je ne me retourne pour le voir, lui, Jaejoong, son archet levé et ses grands yeux étonnés tournés vers cet homme qui s'approchait à grands pas de lui…

- Oui… c'est bien mon nom. Je vous connais ?

La voix de Jaejoong me ramena à la réalité. L'homme parut déconcerté par la réponse de mon petit ami, il fronça les sourcils, ce qui donna un air sévère à son visage impassible. Il s'approcha, sa valise derrière lui, et referma de sa main le col de son manteau face au vent qui soufflait dans notre dos. Une profonde interrogation régnait dans les yeux de l'androgyne, et je le senti s'approcher légèrement plus près de moi. L'homme émit un rire, plus sarcastique qu'autre chose, et marmonna en regardant le sol, se massant le menton de sa main. La peau de son visage était impeccablement rasée de près, et quelques mèches grises parsemaient ses cheveux. Une vivacité étonnante vacillait dans ses prunelles. Mais cet homme avait quelque chose de différent, et une crainte tenace pour Jaejoong m'envahit…

- Alors c'est vrai… Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus… Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Ta mère d'adoption m'avait bien dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire, à cause du traumatisme, d'un trouble psychologique ou je ne sais quoi, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là…

Jaejoong secoua négativement la tête, gardant son regard fixé sur cet homme austère qui se tenait devant nous. Je sentais en lui une peur inconnue... une peur qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Mon ange voulait fuir, loin, et il sembla envahi par une rage irrépressible, incompréhensible pour moi, comme pour lui peut-être, et je dirigeai un regard dur vers cet homme qui mettait mon petit ami dans un état chaotique. Jaejoong sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. Sa voix, chevrotante, s'éleva :

- Je…Je vous ai vu…un jour, il y a quelques mois…Vous m'avez bousculé…dans la rue. Je suis tombé.

- Ha ? Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas dû faire attention, je ne t'ai même pas reconnu. Je suis toujours très pressé, même quand je n'ai rien à faire, c'est étonnant. Il faut dire qu'étant un avocat réputé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à ne rien faire.

L'accent de fierté, de vantardise presque, avec lequel il prononça ces mots me rendit nerveux. Mais qui était cet homme ? Je sentis Jaejoong se crisper, et il bredouilla :

- Vous êtes avocat ?... Vous...Vous êtes mon… ?

- Oui, c'est exact. Tu as eu la même réaction la dernière fois, quand tu as compris qui j'étais…

- La dernière fois ?...Mais…

Un doute m'assaillit. Etait-il lié d'une quelconque façon à Jaejoong ? Il semblait y avoir un lien entre eux, et un soupçon émergea alors qu'un silence inconfortable s'installait. Se pouvait-il que cet homme ait eut un lien particulier, peut-être même une incidence, avec la tentative de suicide de Jaejoong ?...

Peu importait qui il était, je voulais qu'il s'en aille et reprendre le cours de notre soirée ; imaginer que Jaejoong puisse souffrir à cause de lui m'était intolérable.

- Décidemment, lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois tu te produisais comme un clochard dans la rue en pleine nuit au lieu d'étudier ou de dormir comme sont censés le faire les étudiants appliqués, et aujourd'hui je te retrouve avec une tête si efféminée que je me demande si tu es bien mon fils… Quoique, j'ai cru voir ta mère ce soir-là, on peut dire que maintenant tu lui ressembles en tout point. Et pourquoi es-tu donc collé comme ça à ce garçon, tu es sa petite copine ou quoi ?

Les paroles de ce parfait inconnu martelèrent le silence avant de nous laisser dans un état d'hébétement sourd, sonnés par la teneur des propos qu'il venait d'aboyer. Je n'eus que le temps de tourner mon regard vers Jaejoong, apercevant son air choqué et ses lèvres ouvertes de surprise, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne discrètement de moi. J'étais certain qu'à l'instant même, ses magnifiques yeux devaient être baissés de honte sur le trottoir, et je crispai mon poing, un abattement alourdissant mes épaules. Il était son père biologique ?... Je ne pouvais imaginer pire situation… Derrière moi, Junsu et Yoochun nous avaient rejoints, et je pouvais deviner leurs pensées…

Mon regard était si dur, nul doute que si cet homme le croisait de ses yeux clairs et froids, il y verrait toute la haine que j'éprouvais envers lui, pour avoir dit ces choses blessantes à mon ange, toute ma fureur, et peut-être aussi le trouble, l'incertitude que je tentais de contenir. En réalité, peut-être même qu'il soutiendrait mon regard, et émettrait un rire railleur pour me provoquer, lui le grand avocat qui rabaissait Jaejoong, son propre fils. Yoochun dut sentir la tension qui m'habitait, car il posa sa main sur mon épaule, pour me rassurer ou m'empêcher de m'emporter contre cet individu aux cheveux grisonnant et à la tenue impeccable, je n'en savais rien.

La rue continuait de s'animer, alors que des passants affluaient et que le jour s'assombrissait, laissant place à la pénombre illuminée par les lumières de la ville et bientôt les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel.

Jaejoong, remis de ses émotions, releva la tête pour faire face à son père à nouveau. Il s'exclama d'une voix qu'il voulait vide d'émotions :

- Monsieur Choi Chung Ho, il me semblait que notre rencontre avait été décidée pour lundi. Ma soirée est chargée, on ne pourrait pas s'en tenir à ce qui était…

L'homme s'exclama, ne se formalisant même pas de l'interrompre. Il s'élança vivement vers nous et saisit Jaejoong, qui eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé, par les épaules:

- Non. Maintenant que nous sommes là, à quoi bon attendre trois jours ? Je n'ai qu'une question à te poser !...

- Une question ? Mais...J'ai aussi des questions, je...

- Je n'ai pas cherché à te rencontrer pour répondre à tes questions, Jaejoong. Nous avons chacun une nouvelle vie, et je peux t'assurer que connaître le passé ne te servira à rien... C'est cela que j'aurais dû te dire la dernière fois. Ce soir là...Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait et te raconter... Mais je ne pensais pas que cela te bouleverserait à ce point. Tu es d'une sensibilité, honteuse pour un homme ! Elle et toi, vous êtes tous deux si excessifs !

La voix de Choi Chung Ho était exaspérée et colérique, il avait fermé ses yeux, paraissant être retourné dans ses souvenirs.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes.

Jaejoong exprimait dans ses yeux, son visage crispé, et sa voix presque suppliante, tout le trouble dans lequel le mettaient les paroles de son père. Je m'approchai de lui et repoussai l'homme d'une pression brusque de ma main sur son torse, tout en enserrant les épaules de Jaejoong pour le forcer à reculer un peu :

- Vous ne voyez pas que vous le perturbez ? Il ne vous connaît pas, ou bien s'il vous a rencontré un jour, il l'a oublié. Maintenant, je vous demande de respecter l'accord que vous avez passé, et de vous revoir lundi.

Choi Chun Ho me considéra froidement, levant son menton d'une manière hautaine, et argua :

- Cette histoire ne concerne que votre ami et moi-même, je vous pris de ne pas vous en mêler, jeune homme.

- Laisse, Yunho...

Jaejoong se détacha de lui-même de mon étreinte. Je le contemplai d'un regard inquiet, alors qu'il faisait tout pour supporter la situation ; je pouvais sentir son malaise, son incompréhension, je voyais ses yeux perdus entre les mèches de jais de ses cheveux, ses yeux plissés par la douleur lancinante qui devait marteler son crâne. J'eus alors la certitude qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que cet homme lui en dise plus. Il avait déjà fait tant de mal, je songeais qu'il ne pouvait être que la raison, du moins le déclencheur du désir de se tuer de Jaejoong. Mais j'étais partagé entre cette crainte, et l'envie qui envahissait mon ange de savoir, d'écouter ce que son père avait à lui dire, sur lui, ses origines, cette dernière fois dont il parlait sans cesse...

- Jaejoong, écoute-moi. Après notre rencontre, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi... J'ai eu peur que tu ne divulgues ce que je t'avais dit, et comprends-moi, ça aurait pu ternir ma réputation, ma carrière…Une carrière fondée sur plus de vingt ans de travail ! Quand j'ai appris que tu avais fait une tentative de suicide...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, un coin de sa bouche tremblant avec nervosité, et la vision de Jaejoong commençant à trembler, ses grands yeux soutenant ceux condescendants de cet homme, me fit rater un battement de cœur. Je ne doutai pas qu'il devait avoir le souffle coupé tout autant que moi, mais pas pour la même raison. Lui se faisait reprocher des choses qu'il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre, et qui devaient le plonger dans un tourbillon incessant. L'avocat ne me laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce fut pour lui venir en aide, il poursuivit, semblant particulièrement agité :

- Comment peut-on être aussi faible que toi ?... Je ne t'avais pourtant rien raconté de bien bouleversant, si tu ne peux pas faire face à la réalité ... Alors il serait grand temps pour toi de grandir et de te comporter en adulte ! ...Bien sûr, rien ne me prouve que c'est notre rencontre qui a été la cause de cet _incident_, mais tout de même, c'est le lendemain que tu as décidé de faire cette stupidité !... Ta famille ne semblait pas savoir que nous nous étions vus, je n'ai donc rien laissé filtrer, mais à l'idée que tu aies pu le leur dire, j'en ai eu des sueurs froides. Les rumeurs vont généralement de bon train, et jouent tellement dans mon milieu ! On m'a dit que tu n'avais aucun souvenir de ton passage à l'acte, ni de la veille, et je me suis rassuré avec cela tous ces mois... Mais... Peut-être est-ce parce que la période qui vient de passer me rappelle ces événements, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser. Voilà pourquoi je voulais te parler. Jaejoong, tu peux me le confirmer sans mentir ? Tu as totalement oublié cette soirée où nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois ?

-_ Fin du POV de Yunho -_

_- POV de Jaejoong -_

J'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension. Je ne comprenais pas comment la soirée avait pu si bien commencer, pour finalement tourner ainsi. Rencontrer par hasard cet homme, qui semblait me connaître, se disait être mon père biologique, et que je revis me bousculant dans la rue ensoleillée cette après-midi où j'avais espionné Yunho, Yoochun et Junsu... Un malaise indéfinissable m'avait saisi, ce même état dans lequel je me trouvais à présent devant lui... L'entendre me donner des leçons et voir son regard qui me considérait comme si j'étais un clou planté dans son pied... Ses paroles parvenaient à moi dans un brouhaha cotonneux, et ses traits tremblaient alors que sa haute stature me faisait face, ma vue devenait floue. Pourquoi ne me souvenais-je pas de lui, ni de ces deux journées qui avaient vu se jouer le théâtre de mon erreur, cette scène sanglante qui avait changé ma vie ?... Que voulait-il me dire, que voulait-il que je lui dise ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me racontait, ni son inquiétude ni son empressement. Conscient qu'il attendait ma réponse, je repris mon souffle et murmurai, sentant la présence rassurante de Yunho à mes côtés :

- Non, je ne me souviens pas. Je vous assure que je ne me souviens pas de notre rencontre. Jusqu'à maintenant j'étais persuadé que nous n'avions fait qu'échanger des lettres, je ne garde aucun souvenir de la journée qui a précédé mon hospitalisation. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, m'aviez-vous dit des choses importantes ? Des informations sur ma naissance ?...

Mon père, car il l'était visiblement même si me tenir devant lui m'était aussi difficile que de me tenir devant le vide, soupira presque avec soulagement:

- Tu ne te rappelles donc vraiment de rien...

Il ajouta rapidement avec un semblant de sourire qui sonnait horriblement faux :

- Ne te méprends pas, je ne cherche pas à t'interroger pour me protéger, je ne t'ai jamais rien révélé de délictueux ou autre, mais je voudrais que tu gardes notre rencontre, ancienne et présente, secrète, ainsi que notre relation. Ni ma femme ni mes enfants ne savent que j'ai eu un... enfant avant eux. Ma famille compte beaucoup pour moi...Et ce genre de découverte peut mener à des scandales qui ne seraient pas bon pour moi, pour ma carrière et pour ma famille. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Je comprenais par là qu'il me voyait comme le résultat honteux d'une erreur, la part d'obscurité de sa vie, mais malgré ses propos insultants, je fis mine d'accepter, pour ne pas avoir à en entendre plus sur sa petite famille et sa petite vie parfaites... Cet homme me dégoûtait, me mettait hors de moi, mais je sentais que ce n'était pas seulement pour cela. Ses justifications ne cachaient-elle pas une vérité plus profonde et toute autre, qu'il ne voulait pas que je connaisse, et qu'il était heureux que j'ai oublié ?...Seulement, ma gorge était trop serrée pour que je puisse dire quoique ce fut, et ma tête me faisait trop mal pour que je puisse réfléchir. La seule certitude que j'avais était que je n'avais jamais imaginé les retrouvailles avec mon véritable père comme cela, et la déception me donnait la nausée.

- Si ce n'était rien de grave, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m'en parler ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur vous, sur...

- Jaejoong, je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne chose. Je peux comprendre que vivre une adoption n'est pas facile, mais n'es-tu pas heureux aujourd'hui ? Il est inutile de remuer les fantômes du passé, j'ai laissé le mien-

- Quand vous m'avez remis à cette organisation pour que je sois adopté alors que je venais de naître ? Je n'ai même jamais su ce qu'est devenue ma mère !...

Mon exclamation cingla l'atmosphère froide et tendue qui subsistait depuis le début du dialogue, et je sentis que des larmes brouillaient ma vue.

Etait-ce le silence qui bourdonnait à mes oreilles ? J'entendais des éclats de rire, et des lumières vives dans la nuit noire entouraient Choi Chung Ho qui se tenait debout et immobile devant moi, des lumières qui tombaient lentement.._. « ...Tu aurais honte si tu savais ce que je sais sur ta mère, tu aurais honte d'être son fils... » « Trop jeune, trop immature... » « Je lui ai dit... » _Des bribes de paroles, de faible amplitude, me parvenaient, mais j'avais l'impression de me trouver autre-part, de ne plus être dans l'instant présent... Une douleur sourde palpitait dans ma tête, c'en devenait insupportable.

La voix grave et autoritaire de mon géniteur s'infiltra soudain comme une lame de rasoir dans mon esprit, résonnant fortement à mes tympans :

- Ta mère était malade, elle t'a abandonné. Elle est morte, Jaejoong, tu comprends ça ? Elle était malade et elle est morte. Je ne pouvais pas t'élever alors que la femme que j'ai aimée est morte en m'abandonnant ainsi. Si je t'ai laissé à cette organisation, c'était pour ton bien. Je l'ai fait pour toi, tu n'aurais pas été heureux avec moi, j'avais peut-être près de trente ans mais c'était trop tôt pour m'occuper d'un enfant, c'était impossible.

_« Elle est morte le jour de ta naissance »_

Un gouffre... Un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds, et l'air que j'inspirais ne semblait plus parvenir jusqu'à mes poumons. Le monde était devenu gris, comme une photographie en noir et blanc, les lueurs de la rue dans le crépuscule, le visage impassible de cet homme qui venait de m'annoncer, ou plutôt de m'apprendre une deuxième fois la mort de ma mère biologique, frémissaient, tournoyaient, et je ne sentais même plus la présence de Yunho et de mes amis derrière moi.

Quelque part au fond de moi, j'avais toujours pensé qu'_elle_ était encore vivante, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, mais j'avais toujours cherché à la faire vivre dans tout ce que je faisais, alors que je ne songeais jamais à elle, inconsciemment elle restait présente dans chacune de mes pensées ...

La voix chaude et inquiète de Yunho tout près de moi s'éleva dans un murmure, alors que je sentais la pression de sa main gantée sur la laine de la manche de mon manteau :

- Jaejoong, tu te sens bien ?...

Derrière moi, la voix accusatrice de Junsu fusait alors qu'il reprochait à mon géniteur son manque de tact, lui demandant tristement comment il pouvait me révéler ainsi une chose aussi terrible, sans préparation, sans considération, l'interrogeant sur ses qualifications d'avocat pour le provoquer, mais il fut totalement ignoré, alors que l'homme s'adressait à moi :

- Je te demande pardon, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur manière de te l'apprendre, mais tu as toujours tant voulu en connaitre plus sur la personne qui t'a donné la vie, tu me le rabâchais à chaque fois implicitement dans tes lettres... Le savoir pourra peut-être te permettre de passer à autre chose, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Ça, ainsi que mes contributions financières.

Je ne cherchai même plus à comprendre ce qu'il me dit par la suite. Rassemblant mes forces, je demandai en balbutiant :

- Quel est son nom ? Où est-ce qu'elle repose ? Je voudrais la voir...

Il sembla hésiter un instant, avant de me répondre :

- Les cendres de ta mère sont gardées dans un cimetière en dehors de la ville, je t'y amènerai un jour.

- Quel cimetière ? Donnez-lui l'adresse ! Quelle tombe ?

Je tournai lentement la tête vers Yunho, observant d'un regard vide entre les bouts de mèches devant mes yeux ses sourcils froncés et son air déterminé, me demandant pourquoi il y mettait un tel empressement, une telle ardeur. La perspective de connaître ces informations me rendait le cœur lourd.

- Quel cimetière ? Je vous en prie, dites-nous !...

- Jeune homme, je vous répète que cela ne vous regarde en rien. Il est préférable que nous décidions à l'avenir d'un jour avec Jaejoong et que nous nous y rendions ensembles. Je ne veux pas apprendre le lendemain de son escapade en solitaire à la visite de sa défunte mère qu'il a encore cherché à se foutre en l'air !

Sur cette dernière exclamation à la colère maîtrisée, et après un dernier regard indéchiffrable vers moi, Choi Chung Ho toussota, nous salua d'un mouvement furtif de tête, puis il prit la haute poignée de sa valise en main et se détourna pour reprendre sa route, se noyant dans la foule qui se baladait sur l'avenue. La conversation était donc terminé pour lui…Peut-être pensait-il même que tout était définitivement réglé…

La clarté assombrie du jour persévérait encore un peu, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas céder à la nuit, et je me demandai si nous n'étions pas en retard pour le restaurant. Je soulevai la manche de mon manteau pour vérifier l'heure sur le cadran de la montre à mon poignet marqué par les deux cicatrices longilignes, et je soupirai. Non, nous étions même en avance, comme si rien ne s'était passé...

Je ne voulais pas me tourner vers mes amis, je ne voulais pas croiser _son_ regard chocolaté rempli d'un amour mêlé de compassion et d'inquiétude, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me disent que ce qui venait de se passer était vrai. Alors je pensai à la soirée, je pensai au chemin qu'il restait à faire, je pensai aux douze coups de minuit, quand nous passerons à la nouvelle année, quand Yunho m'embrassera. Si je continuais ainsi, alors peut-être que j'oublierai... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais connue.

Mais chaque instant repassait comme un film dans mon esprit, et ma mémoire me jetait même des ombres de souvenirs, des images, des scènes inconnues qui éclataient dans la douleur. Choi Chun Ho serait bien alarmé s'il savait que des souvenirs confus semblaient émerger les uns après les autres dans une cacophonie de sons et de lumières aveuglantes.

J'offris un sourire pâle à Yunho, cherchant à le rassurer alors que je le voyais malade d'inquiétude, et ni Junsu ni Yoochun ne firent une quelconque réflexion quand je me saisis du bras de mon petit ami, m'y accrochant, et que je commençai à marcher, les entrainant sur le trottoir dallé. Je ne vis pas leurs regards interloqués ni celui de Yunho qui leur répondit par là que j'étais sous le choc. Oui, peut-être que cette sensation d'irréalité, d'anéantissement qui s'insinuait sourdement en moi était le choc. Peu importe... Au dessus de nous, le ciel étoilé commençait à luire, et la pâleur de mon visage devait rivalisait avec celle de la lune. La douleur était d'une telle intensité que j'avais l'impression que mon crâne était fendu de toute part. Parmi les brumes de souvenirs qui me revenaient incessamment, comme s'ils avaient attendu tout ce temps une occasion pour refaire surface, sans que je ne puisse les entrevoir clairement, sortit une phrase, à l'intonation plus forte et plus distincte que le reste, souvenir d'une révélation prononcée par mon père biologique alors qu'il me racontait, me toisant de sa hauteur tandis que j'étais assis sur ce banc, mon violoncelle contre moi :

_« Jaejoong est mort. »_

L'obscurité de la nuit se fit plus intense devant mes yeux tandis que l'on traversait un passage piéton, et je vis se rapprocher de moi les larges bandes blanches sur le goudron. Sans un mot, je m'écroulai par terre et perdis connaissance.

_- Fin POV de Jaejoong -_

Il tomba sans un bruit, d'un mouvement fluide, sans que rien n'ait pu prévenir sa chute. Les trois jeunes hommes autour de lui s'arrêtèrent, Yunho le premier quand il ne sentit plus l'étreinte de l'androgyne auparavant cramponné à son bras. La vision du corps inerte, étendu face contre le sol dallé, le visage pâle aux paupières fermées et aux mèches soyeuses gisant, ne leur laissèrent tout d'abord aucune réaction, avant que tous ne se précipitent vers lui. Tout cela s'était passé si vite qu'ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

La confrontation avec le père de leur ami avait déjà plombé l'atmosphère de la soirée d'un sentiment de malaise général et l'avocat avait coupé court à la rencontre, partant sans qu'ils n'aient pu le retenir.

Les prunelles de Yunho brillaient plus qu'elles ne le devaient et que les lueurs de l'avenue ne le permettaient, alors que le puissant jeune homme soulevait le dos de Jaejoong, ses amis debout autour d'eux. Restant à demi agenouillé, il le tint fermement serré entre ses bras, le pressant avec douceur contre lui. Ses yeux rougissaient à mesure qu'ils s'humidifiaient de larmes qu'il se retint de laisser couler. Ce fut la deuxième fois que Yunho s'abandonna ainsi sur le corps inconscient de Jaejoong, mais cette fois-ci, ce qu'il murmura presque rageusement, sa gorge douloureusement serrée, ce qu'il souffla, résonnant au dessus de l'étrange spectacle qu'ils donnaient mais auquel personne ne faisait attention, les passants les contournant sans même sembler les voir, fut :

- Ne te souviens pas, Jaejoong. Je t'en prie, ne te souviens pas. Ne te souviens pas…

Il demeura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Junsu et Yoochun détournant les yeux seulement le temps qu'il se reprenne, mais restant à ses côtés, faisant rempart entre l'espace animé qui les entourait, et lui qui blottissait contre son torse l'androgyne encore à demi-allongé sur le trottoir. Il craignait qu'il ne regagne la mémoire, tout comme lui. Un tel événement que cette deuxième rencontre avec son père biologique pouvait briser les barrières de l'oubli. Et il redoutait plus que tout ses réactions.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yunho redouta l'avenir et s'effraya de l'inconnu.

Un mouvement dans ses bras lui fit baisser son regard. Les yeux de Jaejoong papillonnèrent, avant qu'ils ne s'ouvrent soudain en grand. Jaejoong se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de son petit ami et se mit hâtivement debout. Yunho l'imita, et s'approcha en voyant l'androgyne vaciller tout en se tenant le front d'une main, les yeux fermés. Il murmura :

- Doucement, tu viens juste de tomber dans les pommes. Ça va aller ?...

Mais Jaejoong ne fit qu'observer autour de lui, comme s'il était à la recherche de son père, sa bouche légèrement ouverte et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

- Il est parti, Jae, tu te souviens ? Tu te sens bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?...

- Ha…, murmura-t-il seulement en simple constatation.

Junsu et Yoochun s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, et ils dirigeaient des regards inquiets sur Yunho. Mais leur ami n'était attentif qu'à Jaejoong, qui plissait ses yeux sous l'effet d'une douleur inconnue, et qui se tenait toujours la tête. Sa voix s'éleva, et le jeune Innommé fut ébranlé par le ton presque suppliant et fébrile qui traversait ses paroles :

- Yunho… Je ne me sens pas bien, j'aimerai rentrer chez moi… Je ne peux pas…Il faut que je prenne un cachet, j'ai très mal à la tête.

- Bien, d'accord… Je vais te ramener à ton appartement.

Jaejoong secoua négativement la tête, faisant voltiger ses cheveux de jais, et il retint Yunho qui s'apprêtait à l'entrainer vers le premier moyen de transport qu'il trouverait pour rentrer, l'empêchant de ses mains posées sur lui d'avancer :

- Attends, Yunho, …et la soirée ? On avait prévu plein de choses à faire ensemble pour le passage… Je ne veux pas gâcher la nuit de tout le monde… Déjà que mon père a…

- ça ne fait rien, Jae, ça ne fait rien. On aura d'autres occasions, le temps ne s'arrête pas comme ça !... Il vaut mieux que tu rentres te reposer.

Le jeune androgyne obtempéra, sa main à nouveau appuyée contre sa tempe, se laissant entrainer par Yunho qui, lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de Yoochun, se pencha vers son ami pour lui chuchoter à voix basse avec un regard obligeant :

- Retrouvez-le absolument. Je partirai à sa recherche après, moi aussi.

Yoochun acquiesça, puis quand ses deux amis furent plus loin dans la rue bondée et que le leader se retourna une dernière fois furtivement, il agita son téléphone portable à son intention, lui signifiant qu'ils devaient se contacter dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble de Jaejoong fut silencieux, ils croisèrent des couples ou des bandes d'amis qui déambulaient dans la ville, la nuit était tombée, et plus que quelques heures séparaient l'instant présent du nouvel an. Jaejoong n'avait soufflé mot, se contentant de s'appuyer contre Yunho qui le soutenait presque tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues, il profita juste de son attention, appréciant la fraîcheur de sa main qu'il passait parfois sur son visage et respirant l'odeur du cuir de son gant qui avait imprégné sa paume. Le jeune androgyne inspirait profondément, soumis au mal de tête tenace qui martelait ses tempes jusqu'à sa nuque. Les images qui émergeaient dans la brume de son esprit et la sensation douloureuse, les souvenirs fugaces qui éclataient, ne le rassuraient pas ; il souhaitait que le calme revint en lui, juste le calme, qu'il puisse analyser la situation, considérer les quelques instants qu'il revoyait presque clairement, conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls, qu'il y avait encore tant de choses restées enfouies dans sa mémoire. Juste réfléchir… Il s'était mis à neiger, comme pour remettre en place le décor de cette soirée un an plus tôt… Mais il ne se sentait même pas capable de garder les yeux ouverts, et ce fut les paupières fermées que Jaejoong passa la montée en ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage, l'appartement de sa sœur ainée. Tandis qu'il se changeait, revêtant un fin pantalon presque élimé qui devait lui servir depuis des années et un long T-shirt, Yunho s'activait dans la cuisine. Jaejoong fronça ses sourcils en une interrogation muette, restant debout sans savoir quoi faire dans sa chambre, contempla par la fenêtre la nuit noire enneigée et son reflet sur la vitre, la lueur de la lampe sur la table de nuit éclairant son profil délicat. Jusqu'à ce que Yunho entrât dans sa chambre, son visage soucieux tourné vers lui, ses yeux pénétrants braqués sur les siens rougis, il vint déposer un verre à l'eau opaque, remplie de minuscules bulles dues à l'effervescence du cachet, et un bol fumant de nouilles.

- Viens, Jae, couche-toi.

Jaejoong obéit, et souleva les draps pour s'allonger dans le lit, gardant son regard ancré dans celui de Yunho. Sans le quitter des yeux, il se saisit du verre et but, alors qu'il n'avait presque plus mal à la tête. Qu'était en train de penser de lui le jeune homme debout à côté de lui et qui ajustait la couette douillette qui le recouvrait ? Cette question obsédait l'androgyne, et il se demanda pourquoi il se comportait soudainement ainsi avec lui, se montrant si attentionné. Baissant les yeux, il murmura :

- Je suis désolée… J'ai tout gâché.

- Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas grave. Tu es si pâle que ça m'inquiète, lui répondit Yunho, tout en ôtant le verre vide de ses mains pour le reposer, avant de caresser le visage de son ange des ses doigts, tendrement, effleurant ses lèvres.

- Tu devrais aller retrouver Junsu et Yoochun, moi je vais dormir…

- Je ne veux pas partir… Je ne veux pas te laisser seul, après tout ce qui s'est passé…

Le regard soucieux qu'il posait sur lui le déchirait, et Jaejoong répliqua en ignorant les battements furieux de son cœur :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Yunho. N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas me tuer parce que j'ai appris que la femme qui m'a donné la vie est morte.

Il esquissa un sourire, et finit sa phrase dans un rire léger, son regard vacillant brillant entre ses mèches brunes, et Yunho avala difficilement sa salive. Peut-être était cela la crainte qu'il ressentait. Jaejoong s'était ouvert les veines le lendemain de la rencontre avec son géniteur, la crainte que l'histoire se renouvelle le laissait fébrile, mais le concerné lui ôta ses inquiétudes de sa logique pertinente, sa propre raison s'étant obscurcie :

- Yunho… Tu n'as pas à t'angoisser, il ne va rien m'arriver. Elle est blanche, n'est ce pas ?

L'innommé releva vivement la tête à l'écoute des propos de Jaejoong.

- Ma shell, elle n'est pas noire, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite sphère de lumière blafarde restait immobile à ses côtés. Un signe de tête négatif lui répondit, et le fin visage fatigué du jeune homme allongé s'éclaira d'un mince sourire :

- Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne vais pas mourir. Je n'ai presque plus mal à la tête, et demain j'aurais déjà les idées plus claires à propos de ce que m'a dit mon père ce soir, donc tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Maintenant, va retrouver nos amis, que vous vous amusiez, quand même !... Ils doivent être frigorifiés en attendant devant le restaurant sous la neige.

Yunho se racla la gorge, elle était serrée par les émotions que suscitait Jaejoong chez lui, et il se pencha pour venir apposer ses lèvres avec tendresse sur celles l'androgyne, se délectant de sa bouche soyeuse et sa langue active, recouvrant de ses mains la gorge de l'androgyne, caressant sa nuque, les fins cheveux noirs chatouillant sa peau. Jaejoong ferma les yeux, pressant fortement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, alors qu'il s'abandonnait au baiser, auquel il mit fin avec regret avant qu'il ne devienne plus poussé, et il sentit Yunho se détacher de lui avec résignation. Un dernier regard rassurant, un dernier mot de recommandation, et la haute silhouette aimée encore enveloppée dans son manteau cintré disparut derrière la porte. Le claquement de l'entrée parvint faiblement jusque dans la chambre, comme s'il avait été assourdi.

Jaejoong entoura de ses mains le bol brûlant de nouilles, et le posa au dessus de la couverture, entre ses jambes croisées en tailleur, avant de prendre entre ses doigts tremblants la cuillère pour la plonger dans le bouillon de légumes. Il but le liquide parfumé qui le réchauffa, et c'est sans s'en rendre compte que des larmes translucides se mirent à couler sur ses joues, venant tremper le drap. Ne se sentant pas capable de manger, il reposa le bol sur la table, et resta longtemps immobile, assis dans son lit, ses yeux voilés et emplis de larmes.

Puis Jaejoong éclata en sanglot, s'abandonnant contre la couette, étouffant ses pleurs dans le tissu jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Ce soir aussi, il était rentré dans la maison familiale, contenant ses larmes jusqu'à arriver dans sa chambre où il s'était écroulé sur le parquet froid, des pleurs étranglés dans sa gorge. Il avait fait le trajet du retour sous la neige qui était devenue une pluie glacée, les dents serrées, portant son instrument qui lui avait semblé si lourd, puis il avait joué du violoncelle toute la nuit dans le noir de sa chambre, sourd aux plaintes et demandes de silence de ses parents et de ses sœurs. Il avait joué sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'au petit matin une corde se rompe sèchement, lui blessant un doigt.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait ruminé pendant les longues heures que durèrent son insomnie, son agonie, ce que lui avait dit Choi Chung Ho. Il s'était repassé leur rencontre lors de cette soirée d'hiver qu'il avait passé, assis sur un banc dans une avenue particulièrement empruntée. Les gens sortaient et riaient ensemble dans la rue aux vitrines éclairées, les arbres qui entouraient le banc protégeaient de leurs épaisses branches nues le violoncelle ambrée qui resplendissait sous la chute des flocons de neige, un petit morceau de glace humide s'égarant parfois sur le bois lustré. Mais Jaejoong veillait sur son instrument, et cet endroit était le plus à couvert de l'avenue, bien que ses fins et courts cheveux couleur corbeau fussent parsemés de flocons blancs. Un doux sourire embellissait son visage, et il jouait depuis une heure les morceaux de musique qui lui étaient chers, maniant avec facilité mais talent son archet, le faisant glisser amplement sur les cordes tendues, faisant jouer avec dextérité ses doigts pour produire les notes, donnant au lieu de passage un fond sonore puissant et d'une grande beauté. Le jeune lycéen s'adonnait à ce qu'il aimait faire la plupart de son temps libre, pratiquer de son instrument dans sa petite ville, partager avec les inconnus sa passion, et de temps en temps comme ce soir où l'étui de son violoncelle était ouvert devant lui et où quelques billets en attendaient d'autres, se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Des jeunes filles encore en uniforme l'écoutaient attentivement, gloussant parfois en se regardant derrière leurs fines mains lorsque Jaejoong relevait la tête pour leur sourire, un petit public s'était formé devant lui, les passants s'arrêtaient une ou deux minutes pour écouter, regarder puis s'en allaient, emportant peut-être le souvenir de ce jeune homme au visage angélique jouant d'un instrument si difficile. Des jeunes femmes, étudiantes peut-être, s'étaient assises à côté de lui sur le banc, leurs amies restant debout autour de lui, et elles riaient en commentant ses morceaux, échangeaient quelques mots sans soucis avec lui, et Jaejoong profitait simplement de ce moment semblable aux autres, de ces regards qu'il rencontrait, de _**ce **_regard qu'il croisa avant de l'oublier peut-être… Avant qu'il n'entende son prénom, prononcé d'une voix rauque tout aussi glacée que l'air, fendre le silence respectueux et les applaudissements qui accueillaient la fin d'une de ses prestations.

Il avait été confronté pour la première fois de sa vie à son père biologique, éminent avocat qui n'avait pas encore cinquante ans, qui tenait une serviette noire dans sa main, et semblait avoir bu un peu trop de soju durant le repas d'affaires qui l'avait amené dans cette ville… Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Choi Chung Ho avait été plutôt bavard et prompt à révéler des choses qu'il allait longtemps regrettées. La rencontre avait débuté comme celle qui venait de se dérouler quelques instants plus tôt. Jaejoong avait gardé pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait duré son archet levé, comme suspendu dans les airs au dessus des cordes tendues, il avait écouté cet homme qui le contemplait avec un mépris mal déguisé, et qui par ses mots tranchants l'avait humilié devant les quelques personnes qui étaient restées dans l'espoir d'écouter un nouveau morceau. Choi Chung Ho avait sorti une des lettres de Jaejoong de sa serviette, la lui tendant pour lui prouver qu'il était bien la personne à qui il envoyait ces missives, et qu'il était donc bien son père biologique. Le dialogue, sans doute désinhibé par l'alcool pour l'un et par la surprise et la curiosité pour l'autre, s'était enchaîné :

« - J'ai appris que tu as gagné le premier prix d'un concours de musique. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du violoncelle, mais apparemment tu en joues à la perfection. »

« - Pourquoi…Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Un voyage d'affaires. Et j'avais l'espoir de pouvoir me rendre chez toi pour te rencontrer, mais le hasard fait bien les choses, il faut croire… »

« Pourquoi -»

« …je voulais te voir alors que je n'ai presque jamais répondu aux attentes que tu formulais dans tes lettres ? Cela te dérange-t-il que je souhaite parler avec toi ? J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, tu es très différent de sur la photographie que tu m'avais envoyé, où tu étais en uniforme. Enfin !... Il se trouve que j'ai été intrigué par cette histoire de violoncelle, je voulais la confirmer, en savoir plus peut-être… Tu sais sûrement mieux que moi que d'après les critiques, les appréciateurs de musique classique n'avaient jamais vu un musicien aussi jeune et talentueux que toi depuis…des années ?... J'imagine que ce sont les gènes… », Avait-il murmuré à la fin, si bas que Jaejoong n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris.

« Je joue du violoncelle depuis que j'ai 7 ans… Depuis que je sais ce que c'est, j'ai toujours eu envie d'en jouer, la musique que cet instrument produit me rassure, et j'ai toujours été doué, même quand je débutais, alors j'ai tout naturellement continué. Êtes...Êtes-vous fier…de moi ? »

Le regard que Choi Chung Ho avait braqué sur lui l'avait transpercé, le faisant frissonner sans raison. La voix dure et cassante s'était élevée, un peu trop emportée à cause de l'excès d'alcool :

« - Comment pourrais-je être fier d'un gamin qui joue du violoncelle comme un mendiant dans la rue, exposant aux yeux du monde sa vantardise et un talent que tu ne dois sans doute qu'à ta mère. Mais serais-tu toujours aussi content de toi, Jaejoong, si je te disais que ta mère jouait du violoncelle dans les parcs comme elle se prostituait aux coins des métros et devant les gares !... J'espère juste que tu ne prendras pas le même chemin qu'elle !... Ha ça, elle m'a bien rendu la vie aussi difficile que la sienne, me laissant avec un gosse alors que ma carrière ne tenait qu'à un fil. Tu aurais honte si tu savais ce que je sais sur ta mère, tu aurais honte d'être son fils...»

« -… »

Il n'avait même pas été capable de prononcer un mot, assimilant ce que venait de lui dire cet homme qui semblait vouloir se défouler, se vider l'esprit de ce qui l'encombrait par acquis de conscience. Ses grands yeux noirs en amande ne savaient plus sur quoi se fixer sous la surprise, et il commençait à trembler, resserrant fermement sa poigne autour du manche de l'instrument jusqu'à s'en faire mal :

« - Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais tu as été une épine gênante dans mon pied toutes ces années, et alors que je voulais t'oublier et enterrer le passé, on vient me mettre devant les yeux tes exploits musicaux. Ce n'est que purs faits divers pour eux, mais ironiquement affaires de famille pour moi. Ecoute-moi bien, Jaejoong, si tu es aussi heureux aujourd'hui, aimé et nourris, c'est grâce à moi, car j'ai fait le maximum pour que tu ne sois pas un poids pour la société plus que tu ne l'étais déjà, et pour ne pas interférer dans ta vie. Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu n'aurais même jamais vu le jour, mais ta mère n'a jamais accepté d'avorter, elle est allée jusqu'à me menacer pour que je ne l'oblige pas à le faire.

Mais tu ne dois rien comprendre, alors laisse moi te dire une chose : tu es celui qui a gâché nos vie, la mienne, la sienne mais aussi la tienne, car même si tu as l'impression de bien exister aujourd'hui, de suivre le cours de ta vie avec des espoirs futurs, tu n'es rien de moins que l'enfant d'une gamine de dix-huit ans tout juste qui était sans que personne ne le sache un rebut de la société orphelin de mère, tu ne pourras jamais rien faire de ta vie, et c'est pour enlever ce petit sourire satisfait et heureux de toi de ton visage que je te le dis. Tu ne sais pas combien ta naissance est pathétique… Tu ne dis rien ? Il est au moins appréciable de voir que tu as appris à écouter, pas comme ton idiote de mère qui n'écoutait jamais rien de ce qu'on lui disait et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. J'ai longtemps été le seul qu'elle a écouté, avant que tu n'entres dans sa vie, et la dernière fois qu'elle l'a fait, je l'ai perdu à jamais. Mais ne te méprends pas, je l'ai aimée. J'ai aimé cette jeune fille issue d'une famille qui se disait de la haute société, mais qui en réalité n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un homme, Lee Won Ho, ayant eu de la chance dans le monde du travail, et ayant épousé la fille d'une ancienne famille noble, avant d'entreprendre une descendance nombreuses, dont Sae Hee faisait partie…

Ta mère avait en réalité une double vie, derrière ces airs de fille parfaite et de véritable petit ange. Je l'ai rencontré alors que j'étais l'avocat de son père dans un procès quelconque contre une quelconque entreprise, un petit avocat de 28 ans dans un petit cabinet juridique, mais mes compétences commençaient à faire parler d'elles, et je me suis rapidement retrouvé avec une carrière digne d'un magistrat. J'ai fait sa connaissance dans ce contexte, jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année, j'avais entendu parler d'elle par ses performances musicales, qui ont permis à la famille Lee de se vanter sur le dos de leur fille. Je crois bien que nous nous sommes plus dès le premier regard, malgré notre différence d'âge. Mais à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais rien entreprendre avec elle, bien qu'elle soit longtemps restée trop jeune, trop immature, même lorsque nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. L'occasion m'en a été donnée un an plus tard, lorsque j'ai découvert tout à fait par hasard que la belle Sae Hee, si intelligente, si sérieuse, enfant chérie des soirées mondaines et prodige du violoncelle, qui se produisait pour le plaisir et durant tout son temps libre dans les parcs, que cette jeune fille se droguait depuis bien quelques années. Elle était complètement défoncée les trois quarts du temps, mais les Lee ne s'en étaient jamais rendus compte, aveugles à tant de choses… et elle arrivait à se tenir en public. Comme elle ne supportait pas le manque, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas acheter toute sa came avec l'argent de ses parents, ce qui se remarquerait vu le prix qu'elle devait payer lorsqu'elle trouvait un dealer, elle se prostituait déjà à l'âge de quatorze ans. Tu imagines, le scandale que ça aurait fait, là d'où je viens ! Une ville si grande, mais une communauté si friande des potins… Etrangement, c'est cette Sae Hee au regard voilé, à l'esprit insouciant et à la créativité exacerbée qui m'a achevé.

Nous sommes tout naturellement sortis ensembles et je me demande toujours aujourd'hui comment cela a pu se faire aussi facilement. Son caractère était parfois ingérable, dépressif, mais je l'aimais plus que tout à ces moments là car elle avait besoin de moi, je devenais son seul univers. Je l'ai couverte à maintes reprises, risquant sans concession mon travail, j'avais les capacités de nous protéger tous les deux, j'étais et je suis toujours, presque imbattable dans un procès. Au fil de la première année de notre relation, je suis devenu son fournisseur, elle me donnait l'argent, je lui donnais ce qu'elle voulait et elle continuait à se droguer sous mon œil attentionné, totalement soumise à moi. Il est vrai que je la prenais parfois pour mon objet mais elle ressentait autant d'amour pour moi que j'en ressentais pour elle. Et puis je n'ai plus pu supporter de vivre dans cette situation, en sachant qu'elle se vendait encore, qu'elle couchait avec d'autres hommes en plus de moi, me rendant un client comme les autres. Je lui ai interdit de recommencer, et j'ai payé par la suite, la rendant plus dépendante encore de moi. Elle vivait des jours, parfois des nuits en cachette, dans mon appartement, et ne savait pas qu'à côté d'elle, je voyais également une autre femme, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons et pour en tirer plus d'avantage. Mais entre moi et sa famille, elle avait toujours sa petite liberté, son violoncelle, elle en jouait avant, entre et après ses cours, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'aimais entendre sa musique tout comme son public d'inconnus…Cette femme que je voyais parallèlement est devenue mon épouse quelque années plus tard et elle l'est toujours, alors tu comprends bien que ce que je te dis là doit rester entre nous, n'est-ce pas Jaejoong ? De toute manière, pourquoi irais-tu risquer de révéler au monde, à ta famille, que tu es le fils d'une adolescente droguée et prostituée qui t'a abandonné à ta naissance? »

Jaejoong n'avait rien répondu, son visage et tout son être semblait s'être fermé, recevant seulement les paroles de l'homme sans montrer le moindre sentiment. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, au fond de son regard, un bouillonnement, un tourbillon apocalyptique d'émotions semblait le dévaster de son souffle. Choi Chun Ho poursuivit, sa voix devenue plus basse, ses yeux légèrement voilés, par les souvenirs ou par l'alcool peut-être, malgré son état, sa qualité d'énonciation ne s'en faisait pas ressentir, sans doute par déformation professionnelle :

« - Trois ou quatre mois après ses dix-sept ans, peut-être un peu plus, j'ai compris qu'elle était enceinte, de moi puisqu'elle n'avait plus aucune relation avec quiconque à part moi depuis plus de six mois. Elle avait presque coupé les ponts avec sa famille, et vivait avec moi, faisant croire à ses parents qu'elle dormait tout les jours chez une amie et depuis quelques semaines, elle se comportait différemment, un air rêveur flottait sur son beau visage pâle aux grands yeux cernés, et elle se sentait mal avant de prendre sa dose régulière, qu'elle espaçait de plus en plus, jusqu'à faire des crises de manque… Elle passait de plus en plus de temps à jouer de son violoncelle, à le tenir contre elle avec un sourire, ses longs cheveux noirs contre sa poitrine. Elle a fini par me l'avouer, j'ai conclu qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour avorter et je lui ai ordonné d'aller à l'hôpital, avec mes relations et mon statut, je savais qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour que ça se fasse. Mais bien sûr, elle a refusé énergiquement, des larmes de fureur sur ses joues, elle se mettait à hurler à chaque fois que je lui en reparlais : qu'elle avait enfin un but dans sa vie, que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était jamais arrivée. Je ressens encore aujourd'hui une vive haine en y repensant et en l'entendant parler comme ça. La meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé, c'était _moi_, ça ne pouvait pas ne pas être ainsi. »

Il s'en souvenait très bien, il s'était dit, poings et dents serrés, tremblant légèrement comme une feuille frigorifiée au vent glacial d'automne, que cet homme était malade. Que son père biologique était complètement malade, et c'était cela plus que tout autre chose qui le mettait hors de lui. _Qu'avait fait cet homme à sa mère ?_, n'avait-il alors cessé de se demander, les horribles propos de l'homme grinçant à ses tympans.

« - Tu vois, Jaejoong, ta mère s'est rapidement mise à ne plus prendre de drogue, à s'alimenter correctement et sortir à nouveau, puisant une volonté incroyable dans la simple idée que tu existais. Mais si elle ne se droguait plus, si elle n'était plus dépressive et agoraphobe, alors elle n'avait plus besoin de moi et je ne le supportais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Mais la force que tu lui donnais lui permettait de me tenir tête, et j'ai décidé de laisser les choses aller, le temps de réfléchir. Sae Hee s'est progressivement éloignée de moi, elle a recherché un travail, et s'est remise à étudier avec l'aide d'un de ses oncles qui lui a payé des cours particuliers. Elle se détachait de moi, devenait une jeune fille normal, au teint clair et frais, et non maladif comme quelques mois plus tôt, à la taille mince qui s'élargissait à mesure que tu grandissais en elle, et pas maigre comme lorsqu'elle ne mangeait plus pendant des jours et des jours. Mais elle m'aimait toujours, et c'est ce qui m'a fait rester auprès d'elle, elle rêvait comme une gamine de fonder une famille avec moi, de t'élever et de continuer à m'aimer. Mais trop de son amour était tourné vers toi, Jaejoong, et voir son air confiant, l'innocence de son sourire, la lueur d'indépendance et d'affirmation dans ses yeux clairs me rendaient malade.

Tu es né une fin d'après midi en début d'année, c'était encore l'hiver, un hiver particulièrement rude. Tu étais légèrement prématuré. De par les antécédents de Sae Hee, sa faible condition physique et sa fragile constitution, des complications étaient survenues. Les médecins ont dû pratiquer une césarienne en urgence pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Sae Hee était complètement paniquée, mais je l'ai vu s'endormir sous l'anesthésie avant qu'ils ne la fassent entrer dans le bloc opératoire. Plus tard, une femme en blouse est venue me chercher à l'accueil pour m'informer que tout s'était très bien passé, qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, et que tu étais en parfaite santé, tout comme ta mère s'en était très bien sortie. Elle était encore en salle de réveil, et plus tard dans la soirée on m'a demandé si je voulais te voir. Tu avais été mis dans une couveuse, sous respiration artificielle, mais on m'a indiqué que ce n'était que provisoire. Je n'ai pas pu entrer dans la pièce, je ne t'ai vu qu'à travers la grande baie vitrée, dans la petite boîte transparente reliée de fils divers, allongé et minuscule, tu dormais à poing fermé, ton petit torse se soulevant imperceptiblement dans un rythme régulier. Les sages femmes qui se trouvaient là étaient toutes émues en te regardant, mais moi, je ne ressentais qu'une nausée de dégoût. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Que j'ai une révélation, et les larmes aux yeux devant la larve que tu étais ? Un insecte qui m'avait volé Sae Hee, la femme que j'aimais et désirais plus que tout… Alors… Quand j'ai revu ta mère dans sa chambre, il était tard, mais l'hôpital semblait toujours en activité comme en plein jour. Elle s'est réveillée lentement, considérant un instant la perfusion à son poignet. Ses traits étaient tirés, et je me demandais si elle n'avait pas mal, après qu'on lui ait ainsi ouvert le ventre, mais une infirmière m'avait prévenue que les effets de l'anesthésie étaient encore présents et qu'ils diminuaient la douleur.

La première chose que ta mère ait dite, ses yeux rouges me sondant et son sourire tremblant sous ses paroles, a été : _« Comment va Jaejoong ? »._ J'ai compris par là qu'elle t'avait déjà donné ton prénom, Jaejoong, que ce serait cela et rien d'autre. J'ai compris qu'elle penserait dorénavant à toi en premier, que tu occupais déjà toutes ses pensées et sûrement ses rêves alors que tu n'avais que quelques heures, et j'ai gardé longtemps le silence, mes yeux baissés sur elle. Ses fins sourcils se sont légèrement froncés et je sentais qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter… Un sanglot dans sa voix, elle m'a demandé « Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? », et je lui ai alors dit, avec une telle assurance, une telle tristesse feinte, je le pensais tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait que le croire, je lui ai dit ces simples mots : _« Sae Hee, je suis désolé… Jaejoong… Jaejoong est mort. »_ Je n'oublierai jamais son regard bouleversé, alors que tout son corps semblait résonner d'une exclamation de souffrance qu'elle a retenue. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que c'était faux, elle m'avait toujours cru, et elle ne pensa pas un instant à demander à une infirmière, si personne n'avait été là à son réveil à part moi, c'était parce que son bébé était mort, c'est ce qu'elle imaginait et se répétait. Il y avait eu des complications, on avait du l'endormir et l'opérer, ça ne pouvait que être cela. C'était sa faute, elle se sentait sûrement méprisable. Elle n'a pas pleuré devant moi, mais quand je suis sorti après lui avoir caressé les cheveux et lui avoir dit que ça passerait, qu'elle allait oublier, que ce n'était pas le bon moment de sa vie pour avoir un enfant, j'étais pourtant persuadé qu'elle était anéantie par ta prétendue mort. Tu avais été tout pour elle, pendant un peu moins de neuf mois de sa vie, tu lui avais permis de réellement vivre et d'envisager un avenir pour elle… J'ai pensé qu'elle allait se rendormir, lorsque je suis sorti dans la nuit pour rejoindre ma voiture, j'ai pensé que le lendemain, j'allais pouvoir la ramener vers moi, lui faire oublier ces mauvais souvenirs, et te donner sans qu'elle ne sache rien à un orphelinat quelconque, car ce que Sae Hee ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était décidé avant même que je ne la fasse entrer à l'hôpital qu'elle donnerait naissance sous X. Personne, pas même sa famille, n'était et ne serait jamais au courant qu'elle avait été enceinte, et qu'elle avait eu un fils… »

Pelotonné entre le matelas et la couette, Jaejoong était allongé sur son lit, des larmes séchées sur ses joues, les hoquets de ses sanglots s'espaçant de plus en plus alors qu'il s'endormait avant d'avoir pu se remémorer la fin du discours que lui avait tenu ce soir son père biologique, épuisé par ces souvenirs et ses pleurs…

* * *

De son côté, Yunho rejoignit Junsu et Yoochun. Ils s'étaient rassemblés sur un pont qui surplombait une branche du fleuve qui longeait la ville bien avant que celle-ci ne s'élargisse pour devenir ce qu'elle était à ce jour. Une fine neige tombait toujours dans la nuit noire, et le lendemain était proche. Yunho soupira quand le jeune brun lui annonça qu'ils n'avaient pas pu retrouver Choi Chung Ho.

- Enfin, ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile !... Il ne devait pas être très loin quand j'ai raccompagné Jaejoong !, S'exclama-t-il, ne pouvant contenir sa déception.

Junsu échangea un regard avec son petit ami en voyant Yunho se prendre la tête entre les mains, une expression teintée de rage et de désespoir crispant les traits de son visage.

- Attends, Yunho, tu ne vas quand même pas nous en vouloir parce qu'on ne l'a pas retrouvé ! Je ne sais pas si tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui, mais il y avait un monde fou partout.

- Et alors ?, il ne devait quand même pas être si dur à repérer, même parmi tout ces gens !

Yoochun se planta devant lui et argua d'un ton sans appel, ses yeux noirs et son air sérieux montrant à Yunho qu'il était préférable qu'il se calme s'il ne voulait pas que l'américain ne se mette réellement en colère contre lui pour la première fois depuis le temps que durait leur amitié :

- Ecoute-moi, nous n'avons rien pu faire et nous ne pourrons rien faire ! Tu crois que l'on n'a pas essayé en faisant notre possible de le retrouver ? Même avec nos capacités, nous n'avons pas pu, et maintenant Choi Chung Ho doit vivre le passage à la nouvelle année tranquillement chez lui avec sa famille, et peut-être que demain il recontactera Jaejoong et qu'il lui dira ce qui lui est important de savoir, comme là où repose sa mère biologique, par exemple, puisque cela semble tellement te tenir à cœur.

- Ou peut-être pas. Et on fera quoi à ce moment là, Micky ? Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour Jaejoong ? Comment je pourrais lui expliquer ?

- C'est simple, tu ne feras rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Et c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire dès le départ, Yunho, rester à ta place. Regarde où ça te mène, tu te fais souffrir tout seul pour rien. De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

Le regard dur de Yunho se posa sur Junsu qui venait de parler, et qui se tenait derrière Yoochun tout en le considérant avec affection. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que son ami venait d'asséner, et une irrépressible envie de le lui faire regretter, de se saisir du col de sa veste pour le plaquer contre le parapet du pont et lui signifier avec fureur qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela, le prit. Mais un regard de Yoochun le dissuada de mettre en œuvre sa pulsion, et il ne fit que répondre froidement à Junsu, figé devant ses amis :

- Pardon ? Est-ce que je dois bien comprendre ce que tu veux dire par là, Xiah ? Alors c'est à cela que tu penses depuis tout ce temps ? Que je n'aurais pas du faire cela pour Jaejoong, que je n'aurais pas du lui éviter…

- Tu n'as rien évité du tout, Yunho, tu n'as fait qu'agir selon tes sentiments ! Tu n'avais pas à éviter ce qui aurait du se passer, et tu le sais très bien ! Comme tu sais très bien que Jaejoong est devenu une personne tout aussi importante pour moi que toi ou Yoochun. Mais maintenant, tu te sens coupable, parce que Jaejoong est obligé de vivre des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû vivre, maintenant sa souffrance est ta souffrance, et tu as tellement peur qu'il t'en veuille qu'on ne te reconnaît même plus par moment…

- TAIS-TOI ! Tais-toi, Junsu, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne comprends pas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne regretterais jamais ce que j'ai fait !

- Tu te mens à toi-même. Ça me rend malade…

Une profonde tristesse transparaissait sur le visage de son ami d'enfance, Yunho ne savait plus quoi répondre à Junsu, alors il resta silencieux, fermé, et ne répondit pas aux tapes apaisantes que Yoochun lui fit sur l'épaule lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de lui pour rentrer chez eux. Le jeune homme demeura longtemps immobile face au vent enneigé qui s'était mis à souffler sur le pont, serrant les dents alors que ses yeux secs sondaient l'horizon. Il décida de repartir à la recherche du père biologique de son petit ami, quête qui s'avéra vaine avant qu'il ne regagne l'appartement quelques heures avant le petit matin. Les propos de Junsu ne cessaient de se rappeler à lui, et Yunho devait admettre qu'il avait eu raison sur un seul point. Il avait peur que Jaejoong se rappelle de ce soir là, mais surtout aussi du matin qui suivit, et qu'il lui en veuille à jamais… Qu'il lui dise qu'il aurait préféré que rien ne se passe comme cela, que tout se soit arrêté ce matin d'hiver… Comment pourrait-il le supporter ?

* * *

Il se posait encore la question le lendemain matin, lorsque les trois jeunes hommes sortirent de leur immeuble gris, fines silhouettes sombres dans la brume matinale qui régnait dans le quartier. La ville était encore endormie, et Yunho marchait énergiquement, un bonnet noir recouvrant ses cheveux châtain, et son regard était baissé. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, un sac jeté nonchalamment derrière son épaule qu'il tenait sans s'en rendre compte de sa main. Yoochun leva les yeux au ciel, finissant d'une bouché une pâtisserie envoyée par la mère de Jaejoong quelques jours auparavant, seule chose qu'il avait réussi à prendre pour petit déjeuner avant de voir leur leader traverser le corridor et sortir sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le rattrapait au bas de l'immeuble accompagné de Junsu. Nul doute que sa destination était l'appartement de Jaejoong.

- Yunho… Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ?... Tu me l'as dit toi-même, sa shell n'était pas noire, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter !

- Mais ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était peut-être un obscur qui a agencé cette rencontre avec cet avocat et Jaejoong ? Ou peut-être pire, que c'était un obscur qui s'est fait passé pour son père pour le déstabiliser, et -

Junsu se tut immédiatement en voyant ses deux amis s'arrêter et tourner la tête vers lui, et il se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. Yunho se ferma imperceptiblement et reprit sa marche, d'une allure plus vive encore, les pans de son manteau s'ouvrant sous l'air qui s'engouffrait avec la vitesse. Yoochun attrapa la main de son cher et tendre non sans lui avoir administré un regard de reproche, et ils coururent pour atteindre Yunho.

Lorsqu'ils empruntèrent la petite allée longée de bosquets qui menait à l'entrée de l'immeuble, une certaine appréhension commença à monter lentement et Yunho écarta d'un doigt le col roulé de son pull. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, mais il suivit avec résolution le chemin dallé en granit, jusqu'à ralentir légèrement devant un spectacle funeste qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

**[ FIN DU CHAPITRE XIX ]**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu!  
__Si le coeur vous en dit, je ne dis pas non à une petite review, sinon, je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre XX (l'avant dernier, et oui, déjà! *ou plutôt "enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!...", non?* xD) !_


	21. Chapitre XX

**Après plus d'un an, je reviens enfin sur ce site. Je ne pensais pas m'être arrêtée à ce chapitre. J'aurais dû poster la fin depuis longtemps, je suis vraiment navrée pour les lectrices qui suivaient cette histoire.**

**Je poste aujourd'hui les deux derniers chapitres, ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le départ, même s'ils ne sont pas recorrigés ni relus.**

**Je ne sais pas s'ils seront lus par quelqu'un, mais au moins, ma fanfiction sera complète.**

**[**CHAPITRE XX**]**

Près des portes d'entrée, devant l'immeuble, un imposant instrument de bois gisait. Le manche était rompu, les cordes d'acier pendaient, et l'ensemble était fracassé sur les dalles, des morceaux de bois éparpillés. Yunho, Yoochun et Junsu s'approchèrent, passant lentement à côté du violoncelle brisé pour atteindre les portes vitrées de l'entrée. Le concierge parlait un peu plus loin dans le hall avec un habitant de la résidence, et leur conversation chuchotée n'échappa pas à Yunho :

_- Je l'ai trouvé dans cet état ce matin, après avoir balayé le hall… _

_- C'était donc ça, ce bruit horrible que j'ai entendu… C'était assez effrayant…Mais qu'est ce donc ? Une contrebasse ?..._

_- ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va falloir que je m'en occupe, j'imagine !...Que je déblaie moi-même. Je ne peux pas laisser ce bazar devant l'immeuble, vos voisins n'ont sûrement pas envie de voir dès le matin un cadavre de bois en sortant…_

_- Bien sûr… Vu son emplacement et son état, il a du être jeté d'un étage supérieur._

_- Du troisième ou du quatrième étage. Il va falloir que j'en touche un mot aux locataires… Tout de même, il y a d'autres façons de se débarrasser de son instrument !..._

Les deux hommes se turent alors que les trois amis traversaient le hall en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, et Yunho détourna les yeux d'eux. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de l'appartement de Jaejoong, et Junsu sonna une fois, deux fois, un temps d'attente entre, avant que Yunho ne suspende son geste en saisissant son poignet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner une troisième fois :

- Il ne vient pas.

Yoochun tenta de pousser en appuyant sur la poignée mais la porte était bien évidemment fermée à clé. Il descendit alors l'écharpe qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage pour énoncer ce que tout le monde savait déjà :

- C'est fermé. Soit il est sortit, soit il dort, ou bien il ne veut pas répondre…Ou peut-être qu'il ne peut pas répondre.

- Je t'en pris, Micky, ne soit pas aussi dramatique !..., souffla Yunho d'une voix exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel, avant d'ordonner d'un ton sans appel :

- On entre

Les trois jeunes hommes pénétrèrent alors dans le petit appartement. Ils firent quelques pas, tout semblait vide et immobile. Yunho jeta un regard dans le séjour, avisant l'étui aux courbes qui épousaient la forme imposante des violoncelles ouvert devant la large fenêtre. De l'agitation dans la cuisine lui fit tourner la tête vers le fond du couloir, et il vit Jaejoong sortir avec ce qui semblait être un vieux chiffon dans les mains. L'androgyne était pâle et ses yeux cernés témoignaient de son manque de sommeil, le silence se poursuivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, ne paraissant pas surpris le moins du monde de les trouver là, ne leur adressant pas même un regard. Sa voix calme, mêlée d'une pointe de reproche s'éleva néanmoins tandis qu'il passait à côté d'eux, sous le regard indécis de Yunho, qui le suivit accompagné des autres dans la grande pièce éclairée :

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu entres sans y être invité… Mais je te pardonne, parce que tu as l'air de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Le jeune homme ainsi accusé ne parvint pas à déchiffrer le comportement de Jaejoong, le regard voilé mais dénué de colère qu'il ancrait en lui, alors que l'androgyne se mettait à passer le chiffon un peu partout sur les meubles du séjour.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'inquiéter avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir?...

Seul le silence lui répondit, et Jaejoong tenta de dissimuler son trouble, alors que ses traits se crispaient furtivement et que sa gorge se serrait. Rien de cela ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de Yunho qui commença à se sentir mal à l'aise face à cette atmosphère tant inhabituelle entre eux que révélatrice du fait que quelque chose n'allait réellement pas. Tout comme il se demandait pourquoi donc son petit ami faisait le ménage de son appartement un samedi à 7h30 du matin… La voix de Yoochun les fit tous sursauter :

- Le violoncelle…en bas. C'est le tien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Mmh ? Je l'ai jeté. J'aurais du le faire plus tôt, je n'en jouais plus de toute façon. Mais je n'avais pas de raisons à ce moment-là…

- Mais enfin, Jae… C'était un objet important pour toi, non ? Auquel tu semblais tenir. Comment as-tu pu t'en débarrasser d'une façon aussi extrême ?

Jaejoong cessa ses mouvements frénétiques tandis qu'il passait et repassait le tissu sur la commode où était posée une petite télévision. Il releva la tête pour faire face à ses amis qui se tenaient toujours à distance de lui, derrière le canapé, comme s'ils avaient peur de déclencher quelque chose s'ils se rapprochaient trop, de briser le jeune homme comme s'il était aussi fragile qu'un verre de cristal qu'on pourrait ébranler d'un souffle. Il porta son attention sur Yunho qui venait de parler. Ce dernier n'aimait pas comment la conversation avait démarré, la tournure qu'elle prenait. Il n'aurait pas dû lui faire de reproches, il aurait simplement dû lui demander comment il allait, s'approcher de lui et simplement le toucher, mais Jaejoong semblait dégager des ondes, une aura, mélancoliques qui le maintenaient hors de sa portée.

- C'était lui ou moi. Tu aurais préféré quoi, Yunho ?...

Sa voix était dénuée d'émotion, mais son regard bouillonnait d'un certain défi, ses yeux noirs brillant d'une lueur vive.

_- POV de Jaejoong – _

Ça m'a échappé sans que je ne puisse le retenir, sans que je ne sache pourquoi je lui demandais une chose aussi évidente, une question si cruelle…Je savais quelle était sa réponse, il n'avait même pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Je ne voulais d'ailleurs pas qu'il réponde, et c'est avec un regard intense que je le défiai de le faire, avant de rassembler le peu de force qu'il me restait en me tournant pour reprendre mon ouvrage.

Cette nuit, je n'avais peut-être dormi qu'une heure ou deux avant de me réveiller, la peau de mon visage me faisait presque mal après avoir été malmenée par tant de larmes et mes mains qui les avaient essuyées obsessionnellement, par les sillons séchés qu'elles avaient laissés. Une sourde torpeur, une douleur qui me vrillait la tête, demeurait. La faim me tenaillait le ventre, je n'avais rien mangé depuis le repas de midi de la veille, incapable de me nourrir des pâtes que Yunho m'avait si consciencieusement préparé et que j'avais délaissé à regret. Ce n'était pas encore l'aube quand je m'étais mis à nettoyer de fond en comble mon appartement, laver vitres et carrelage, occuper mon esprit et mon corps pour ne pas penser à ce que j'avais appris, à ce qui m'était revenu. Les souvenirs jusqu'à cet instant où ce matin d'hiver dans les toilettes de mon lycée, je me suis tranché les veines, m'ouvrant avec difficulté les poignets à deux reprises, pour être sûr que je n'en réchapperai pas. Ils m'apparaissaient clairement depuis que je m'étais réveillé quelques heures plus tôt.

Yunho s'était rapproché de moi, j'inspirai profondément alors qu'il m'enlaça par derrière, me serrant étroitement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Je m'étais retenu la veille de pleurer devant lui, mais s'il manifestait autant de tendresse et de réconfort, je n'allai pas tarder à céder. Je l'entendis s'enquérir dans un chuchotement :

- Tu vas bien, Jae ? Ce que t'a dit cet avocat hier a du te faire tellement souffrir… Ce qu'il t'a apprit…

_Ma __mère__… __Il __fait __référence __à __ma __mère_, pensais-je avec un pincement au cœur. _Ne __t__'__en __fais __pas, __Yunho, __cela __fait __plus __d__'__un __an __que __je __sais __ce __qu__'__il __est __advenu __de __ma __mère __biologique, __que __je __sais __qu__'__elle __est __morte. __Cette __merveilleuse __jeune __fille, __qui __m__'__aimait __plus __que __sa __vie, __qu i__m__'__a __transmit __sa __passion __du __violoncelle __rien __que __par __son __sang, __peut-être__… C__ela __fait __plus __d__'__un __an __que __je __suis __en __deuil, __et __que __je __respecte __son __silence __éternel __par __mon __propre __silence__… __Que __je __me __sens __de __trop __avec __lui, __mon __instrument, __mon __ami __d__'__enfance, __son __fantôme__… __Il __fallait __bien __que __je __le __fasse __pour __pouvoir __avancer, __même __si __c__'__était __la __tuer __une __deuxième __fois__… _C'est ce que je me murmurai intérieurement, ce que je voulais lui dire sans en être capable, me mordant fortement la lèvre pour empêcher des larmes traitresses de couler. J'avais lâché depuis un moment le chiffon poussiéreux, et je posai ma main sur les siennes rejointes contre mon ventre, d'une caresse cherchant à le rassurer. Je pouvais deviner que Junsu et Yoochun devaient se regarder et se balancer sur leurs pieds, gênés en se sentant sans doute de trop durant ce moment d'intimité, et qu'ils devaient regretter d'avoir accompagné leur ami, peut-être de s'être fait traînés par lui. Mais j'étais heureux que tous mes amis, ou presque, soient là pour moi et je me permis un léger sourire. Le téléphone sonna soudain derrière eux et, ramené à la réalité, je me dégageai en douceur de Yunho pour traverser la courte distance qui me séparait du combiné avant de décrocher :

- Allo ?

La voix triste de ma mère me répondit, elle devait être levée depuis longtemps déjà, à s'occuper de l'entretien de la salle de restauration et de la cuisine, mais les sanglots que je perçus à l'autre bout du fil m'inquiétèrent :

_« Mon petit Jaejoong… J'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer pour ce premier jour de l'année. Je suis tellement bouleversée d'avoir à te l'apprendre par téléphone, aujourd'hui… »_

Un pressentiment enserra ma poitrine, mes poumons en étaient douloureux. Qu'est ce que ma mère avait encore à m'annoncer ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?...

_« Ton père est mort, et… »_

Un accès de larmes l'empêcha de poursuivre, et ces paroles me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Je vis instantanément mon père avec son visage ridé et ses quelques cheveux blancs mais habillé de son air doux et bon-vivant, immobile et gris, mes sœurs éclatant en sanglots. Je tentai de dire quelque chose sans y parvenir et ma mère dû sentir mon trouble car elle s'exclama vivement :

_« Oh mon dieu, non, Jaejoong, pas ton père, pas mon mari. Je parle de ton père biologique !_

…_J__'__ai __appris __par __sa __femme __qui __m__'__a __appelée __il __y __a __quelques __minutes __que __Choi __Chung __Ho __est __décédé __tôt __ce __matin __d__'__une __crise __cardiaque. __Toi __qui __n__'__a __pas __eu __le __temps __de __le __connaitre, __de __le __rencontrer __comme __tu __voulais __tant, __je __suis __si __triste __pour __toi !... __A __quelques __jours __près, __c__'__est __terrible__… __Sa __femme __a __été __d__'__une __gentillesse __troublante __au __téléphone, __elle __m__'__a __révélé __qu__'__elle __ne __connaissait __pas __ton __existence, __apparemment __ton __père __ne __lui __avait __rien __dit, __et __c__'__était __son __droit __après __tout. __Mais __elle __a __apprit __par __des __relevés __de __la __banque __et __des __papiers __qu__'__il __gardait __dans __son __bureau __qu__'__il __nous __versait __de __l__'__argent __tout __les __deux __mois, __et __elle __ainsi __découvert __qu__'__il __avait __eu __un __fils. __Elle __était __tellement __émue, __savoir __que __tu __vivais __lui __rend __la __mort __brutale __de __monsieur __Choi __Chung __Ho __moins __douloureuse, __elle __se __console __en __se __disant __qu__'__une __partie __de __l__'__homme __qu__'__elle __aime __et __qui __l__'__a __si __tristement __quitté __vit __toujours __en __toi, __dont __elle __apprit __l__'__existence __comme __si __tout __n__'__était __pas __perdu__…__ »_

Je n'écoutais plus ma mère, dont la voix concernée me semblait lointaine. Entendre ces choses me soulevait l'estomac, que j'avais pourtant vide. Je ne voulais à aucun prix me considérer comme étant du même sang que cet homme, comme faisant parti de lui et lui de moi. Je rassurai ma mère de quelques mots que je voulu convaincant avant qu'elle ne raccroche, me faisant promettre de l'appeler prochainement si j'avais envie de parler. La tonalité répétitive résonna bientôt à mon oreille, et je reposai lentement le combiné sur son socle.

J'étais sonné, cette nouvelle me coupait presque le souffle. Il était mort… Sans que je n'ai rien pu faire, si rapidement. D'une crise cardiaque. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. La sensation douloureuse du choc, d'avoir été trahi, me rendit la respiration difficile alors que mes yeux s'embuaient. Une crise cardiaque… Impossible à déclencher par une quelconque incidence extérieure, par un hasard, par une action à l'intention mauvaise. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, et cette constatation me fit fermer les yeux de rage.

Des tremblements nerveux me parcouraient et j'avançai des mains tremblantes vers le socle noir du téléphone, que j'agrippai fermement. Le silence qui régnait derrière moi me confirmait que tous trois m'écoutaient depuis tout à l'heure, ou du moins s'étaient respectueusement fait discrets lors de l'appel. Peut-être étaient-ils curieux de ce qui s'était dit, sentant la tension qui venait soudain de s'abattre.

Serrant rageusement les dents, une émotion indescriptible coincée dans la gorge, j'arrachai d'un mouvement brusque le socle et le téléphone du secrétaire, et me retournant, les jetai avec force vers eux et Yunho tout particulièrement qui se trouvait au milieu. Le fil qui reliait l'appareil à la prise se détacha, et mes amis, surpris par la soudaineté et la violence de mon acte, ne purent que lever leurs bras pour se protéger et empêcher les différents morceaux de l'appareil de les blesser en les percutant. Je m'écriai sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre de leur surprise :

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu le savais très bien et tu ne m'as rien dit !

L'incompréhension se lut sur le visage de Yunho, une furtive vague de panique traversant un instant ses yeux, et je repris rageusement, les yeux plissés par la colère :

- Tout ce temps, tu savais que Choi Chung Ho allait mourir… Comment as-tu pu ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point… ?

Je me perdais dans mes paroles, mon abattement, et voulant à tout prix effacer l'étonnement qui subsistait sur les visages de Junsu et de Yoochun, je hurlai :

- Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque ce matin, et je sais très bien que vous étiez au courant hier soir! De toute manière, un obscur n'aurait jamais pu le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, vous voyiez très bien que sa shell était noir, qu'il allait bientôt mourir, et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Tu ne m'as rien dit, Yunho, alors qu'après tout ce qu'il m'a asséné, tout… Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Yunho s'approcha de moi tout en tentant de m'apaiser et de me parler, murmurant d'un ton pressant :

- Je t'en pris, calmes-toi Jae, laisse moi t'expliquer…

Mais je le repoussai en secouant la tête, me détournant, je quittai le séjour, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait me suivre. J'entrai dans la cuisine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point c'était important pour moi, de revoir mon père en sachant tout de cette soirée à propos de laquelle il m'avait mentit hier soir. Je me rappelais de tout, ou du moins assez pour le haïr plus que je ne pensais pouvoir le faire, assez pour comprendre pourquoi j'avais ressenti cette envie de fuir et de le tuer les fois où je l'avais croisé, rencontré… Un désir de fuir pour abandonner, pour ne surtout pas me souvenir, et le souhait de le tuer pour toute la souffrance qu'il avait crée, à moi et à ma mère, de lui faire regretter. Lui faire regretter de m'avoir rendu coupable de la mort de celle qui m'a donné la vie… Nerveusement, je remontai les manches de mon pull pour me saisir de la vaisselle qui reposait sur l'égouttoir à côté de l'évier depuis une heure et que je me mis à sécher avec une serviette, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'entendre ce que Yunho déclara à quelque pas derrière moi.

- Jae… Essais de comprendre. Nous ne pouvons pas révéler ce genre d'informations, c'est complètement contre nos droits. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait mourir si tôt… Je regrette tellement, que tu n'ais pas pu …discuter avec lui pour en savoir plus. Mais il a été tellement odieux !...Si… ça peut te rassurer, aucun de nous n'étions en charge de Choi Chung Ho.

Je ralentis mes mouvements, séchant plus lentement l'assiette que j'essuyai depuis deux minutes. Ça me rassurait. Si lui, Junsu, ou Yoochun, s'était occupé de la shell de cet homme, je ne leur aurais jamais pardonné, de l'avoir fait sans rien me dire. J'aurai presque désiré y assister. Je sentais que Yunho était profondément désolé, qu'il ne supportait pas de penser que je lui en voulais et qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais ça me faisait trop mal, de me rendre compte que je n'aurais rien pu faire même si je l'avais voulu… Parce que je ne me _souvenais_ pas à ce moment là, lorsque j'étais en face de mon « père ».

- S'il te plait, dis quelque chose, ne me laisse pas comme ça. J'aurai du te le dire, peut-être, mais tu aurais fais quoi, Jae ? S'il avait vécu quelques jours de plus et que tu l'avais retrouvé, tu aurais fait quoi ? Un homme comme lui n'aurait jamais pu accepter…-

L'interrompant en jetant la serviette avec laquelle je séchais la vaisselle par terre dans un accès de colère, je me retournai et m'exclamai violemment au souvenir de ce que je me répétais, cette nuit, en repensant à ce que Choi Chung Ho m'avait fait, à ce qu'il avait dit à ma mère, à ce besoin de vengeance qui ne pourra jamais être assouvi :

- Si je l'avais retrouvé, Yunho, je l'aurai tué ! Sans aucune hésitation ! Il n'aurait pas du mourir d'une crise cardiaque, c'est trop doux, c'est trop doux pour un monstre comme lui !

Les yeux de Yunho brillèrent alors qu'il plongea son regard, où la déception qui y régnait me pinça le cœur, dans le mien et sa voix plus forte que la mienne s'éleva brutalement, me donnant presque envie de pleurer :

- Alors je suis content de ne t'avoir rien dit ! Tu crois que je t'aurai laissé devenir un meurtrier ?... Et même si tu es en colère et bouleversé, tu ne peux pas juger une mort trop légère, tu ne peux pas souhaiter qu'il soit mort dans plus de souffrances. Une mort est horrible, quel qu'elle soit, Jae !...

Une vague de honte me dévasta et je retins mes larmes, fatigué par cette dispute dont l'issu incertaine me faisait peur. Des tremblements nerveux me parcouraient, et j'avais froid, avec mes bras nus et cette sensation effrayante en moi, même la lumière bleuté et sombre du matin qui éclairait la cuisine était froide. Je voulais me blottir contre Yunho qui se tenait devant moi, son visage calme baissé vers moi, je voulais partager sa chaleur, mais tant de choses restaient bloquées à la barrière de mes lèvres, me déchirant pour s'échapper.

- Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait. Je me souviens de cette soirée qu'il était si content que j'ai oublié, en réalité, je me souviens enfin de ces quelques heures de ma vie qui ne me laissaient qu'un trou noir, vide de tout souvenir.

Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il venait de tressaillir en réaction à mes dernières paroles, j'ajoutai juste le temps d'inspirer profondément pour me calmer, remarquant que Junsu et Yoochun avait rappliqué en entendant le ton monter entre nous, ils se tenaient tous deux dans le couloir dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine :

- C'est à cause de lui que je suis mort.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir à cet instant que le cœur de Yunho venait de faire une embardée magistrale qui le fit pâlir alors qu'il retenait sa respiration, je ne vis pas Junsu tourner son regard vers lui et Yoochun me regarder comme s'il tentait d'analyser ce que je pensais.

J'étais comme happé, je ne faisais qu'entendre distinctement la voix de mon père biologique, qui s'était imposé à mon réveil après un court sommeil, alors que je portai un regard lucide sur mes souvenirs : _« Je __ne __me __doutais __pas __qu__'__elle __allait __rester __éveillée, __et __trouver __la __force __de __se __lever, __les __effets __de __l__'__anesthésie __lui __permettant __de __marcher __malgré __l__'__intervention __chirurgicale __qu__'__elle __avait __subie __quelques __heures __plus __tôt. __Le __matin __suivant, __j__'__ai __appris __que __Lee __Sae __Hee __s__'__était __jetée __du __toit __de __l__'__hôpital, __mourant __sous __l__'__impact __de __sa __chute. »_

La dernière phrase que mon père avait prononcé ce soir-là, du moins qui seule résonnait plus fort dans mon esprit, me semblait l'unique digne d'intérêt.

Je vis entre mes larmes naissantes Yunho s'approcher de moi, sa main de mon visage et je sentis bientôt son étreinte électrisante sur ma nuque. La voix douce et inquiète qu'il prit pour me parler s'éleva en même temps :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ?...

- Lâches moi !

Je tentai de le repousser, de m'échapper de lui, de ses yeux à la délicieuse couleur de chocolat qui me dévisageaient et me dévoraient d'une tendresse mêlés d'une crainte que je n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre sur le moment mais qui m'apparaitrait avec perspicacité par la suite. Je ne supportais pas qu'il me voit encore aussi faible, je ne supportais pas de _me_ trouver faible, trop longtemps les choses m'avaient renvoyé le reflet de l'être faible que j'avais été. Dans mes mouvements brusques, je butai de mon coude l'égouttoir derrière moi et un saladier en verre chuta au sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. Le son me ramena à la réalité et je cessai de repousser Yunho qui me considéra calmement, me tenant fermement les mains de ses longs doigts. Je soupirai, la gorge serrée, regardant à mes pieds les dégâts entre les mèches noires de mes cheveux tombant sur mon front :

- Je suis toujours en train de casser quelque chose quand ça ne va pas. C'est pathétique...

Relevant la tête mais dardant des yeux brouillés de larmes sur l'horloge de la cuisine en face de moi pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en face, je murmurai après avoir pris une grande respiration. Après tout, c'était peut-être temps que je me confie à lui comme lui c'était si souvent confié à moi.

- C'est à cause de cet homme… que je suis mort. Ma mère… C'était juste une jeune fille perdue et qui avait tellement peur de la vie qu'on lui réservait qu'elle se plongeait dans un monde de musique et de rêves, le plus souvent par tout les moyens même si ça signifiait se détruire elle-même. Elle l'a rencontré, Choi Chung Ho, et elle l'aimé, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Il l'a trainé dans un puits sans fond, il l'a enfoncé dans ses propres ténèbres, et d'après ce que j'ai appris, de ce que je me souviens, ma mère a bravé beaucoup de chose et surmonté des épreuves difficiles quand elle a su que j'étais là, que j'existais et que j'allais bientôt vivre avec elle pour toujours dans le futur heureux qu'elle prévoyait. Mais mon père, il me détestait avant même que je naisse, il me haïssait, et c'est pour ça que le jour où je suis né, il a dit quelque chose de monstrueux à ma mère, sans penser aux conséquences. J'étais né alors qu'elle était endormie, par une opération des médecins, elle ne savait rien, et cet homme a attendu qu'elle se réveille pour lui dire ça : que j'étais mort à ma naissance. Et tu sais quoi, Yunho ? Elle l'a cru sans hésitation. Et elle s'est suicidée le soir même. Elle s'est jeté du toit de l'hôpital parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter une réalité où j'étais mort. A cause de moi…

Junsu retint une exclamation avant de soupirer, son visage crispé comme si ce qu'il entendait le secouait et Yunho déglutit, semblant avoir la gorge nouée. Il s'exclama avec une voix chaude et implorante :

- Arrêtes, Jae, ce n'est pas de ta faute !...

La tristesse que je percevais dans ces prunelles qui semblaient vouloir m'enflammer de leur réconfort me fit supposer qu'il était tout autant bouleversé que les autres, si ce n'est plus, d'apprendre l'histoire si triste de ma vie, cette réalité implacable et injuste à laquelle j'avais du faire face l'année dernière. Il voulait dire plus, j'entendais presque ses pensées par ce qu'il faisait passer dans son regard, la douleur que lui procurait mes sentiments désespéré, son désir de me convaincre que ce n'était pas ma faute, son envie que j'oublis tout de cette noirceur, ces souvenirs qui ne m'appartenaient pas, que je n'avais pas vécu, mais qui m'avaient été révélé par cet être aussi ignoble qu'immature qu'était mon propre père. Je ne restai pas insensible aux efforts de Yunho pour considérer la situation avec plus de calme que je le faisais, mais parler à haute voix, dire ces mots qui me faisaient si mal me ramenait à ces deux jours où tout avait basculé, et je poursuivis le regard dans le vague, d'un ton orageux, mes paroles chevrotantes :

- Quand j'ai appris ça, ce soir où je jouais du violoncelle dans la rue et où il m'a parlé pour la première fois, je n'ai pas pu supporter moi non plus, de savoir que ma mère était morte parce que j'étais mort pour elle, en plus du dégoût inimaginable que je paraissais provoquer à mon père… Quelque chose s'est cassé en moi, je n'avais plus les idées claires, je pensais juste à ça. Que je n'existais pas. Ça peut vous paraître stupide à vous, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, à ce moment là, j'étais dans un état complètement hors de contrôle. Je croyais que j'étais réellement mort, car je n'avais jamais existé aux yeux de ma mère, elle s'était tuée en me pensant mort, et ça… Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec ça. Et le pire quand j'y repense, c'est que j'ai été tellement égoïste, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à ma famille, à ma mère adoptive qui a été là pour moi, et qui ma considéré comme si j'étais la chose la plus digne d'exister au monde, je ne pensais qu'à la femme qui m'avait donné la vie, et pour qui j'étais mort, et qui était réellement morte pour moi, à cause de moi. Parce que tout ça, ce n'est qu'une affaire de mots, et plus je me le répétais, plus ça me paraissait évident. J'ai joué du violoncelle toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'une corde casse et me coupe légèrement le doigt. En voyant les minuscules gouttelettes de sang qui s'échappaient, cette idée s'est ancrée si fortement en moi, de façon indélébile : Qu'il fallait que plus de sang coule… Alors, le lendemain, je me suis rendu au lycée sous la neige qui s'amoncelait en tas boueux sur les routes et les trottoirs, mais je ne suis pas allé en cours. Je devais faire peur à voir, n'ayant fait que pleurer et rester éveillé toute la nuit. Je me suis cloitré dans les toilettes, le temps que l'agitation dans les couloirs se calme, longtemps j'ai accueilli le silence oppressant, et je suis sortis du cabinet où je m'étais réfugié, où mes larmes acides avaient inondé la cuvette. Je me souviens… J'avais l'impression d'être devenu claustrophobe, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer calmement, et quand je me suis vu dans le miroir au dessus des lavabos, j'ai fait volé en éclats la glace où mon regard dur et rouge s'est fissuré. Alors… je me suis tranché les veines avec un morceau affuté du miroir, de quartes larges plaies en tout qui déversaient un volume incroyable de sang, avant même que je me sois réellement rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait. Je pensais ne plus pouvoir jamais rien ressentir, mais c'était finalement tellement douloureux !... Malgré cela je souhaitais juste en finir, j'en avais l'intention inébranlable. Pourtant, il faut croire que ce n'était pas mon heure…

Ebranlé par le petit fragment de mon passé que je venais de raconter, de mettre en mot, je plantai soudain mon regard dans celui de Yunho, cherchant à le sonder, et la phrase que je prononçai clairement résonna comme l'écho d'une goutte percutant de l'eau de roche :

- N'est-ce pas ?

Un silence interrogatif et lourd l'accueilli. Personne ne semblait avoir eut le temps de se remettre de ma confession.

-… N'est ce pas quoi ?

Il ne semblait pas comprendre, et je souris malgré la dureté de mon regard :

- Que ce n'était pas mon heure. Je ne devais pas mourir de cette tentative de suicide, Yunho, n'est-ce pas ?

Yoochun sursauta et s'approcha précipitamment, s'exclamant avec une nonchalance feinte :

- Mais pourquoi tu pose cette question, Jaejoong ? Tu te doutes bien que si tu es là, vivant, aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu n'étais pas destiné à mourir !...

Sans réellement le faire intentionnellement, Yoochun du se rendre à l'évidence que je l'ignorais totalement, mon attention restait fixée sur Yunho. Peut importe ce que les autres avaient à dire, il était le seul à pouvoir me révéler ce que je souhaitais savoir, il était le seul que je voulais entendre, à l'instant, plus rien ne comptait que cette question qui me torturait depuis plusieurs heures et ce que serait sa réponse. Je murmurai alors, dans un ton proche du chuchotement :

- Tu sais, je t'ai vu cette nuit là, un peu avant mon père. Ça m'a fait un choc quand je t'ai reconnu lorsque j'ai exploré les souvenirs qui me sont revenus, hier soir. A ce moment-là, nos regards se sont croisés, ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

Ma respiration se fit presque erratique, je n'arrivai pas à lire dans son regard, à capter ce qu'il pensait, ce que ses yeux cachaient, ce que ses lèvres entrouverte sous la surprise ou je ne sais quoi s'empêchaient de dire.

F L A S H – B A C K

La nuit frigorifiée par le froid hivernal était étoilée. Ou peut-être était-ce la multitude de flocon de neige qui brillait à la lumière des lampadaires dans la rue joyeusement animée. Les sorties étaient nombreuses en cette période à l'approche des fêtes. Jaejoong jouait de son violoncelle assis sur un banc devant la route piétonne, un petit public applaudissant face à lui, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par le froid ou la gêne sous les compliments des jeunes filles à ses côtés. Il rit, un sourire étirait ses fines lèvres et plissait ses yeux à la vivacité teintée de rêverie. Pourtant, il entamait un morceau particulièrement mélancolique et intense, il était visible qu'il était en train d'interpréter son morceau favori. Ses yeux étaient fermés par la concentration et la passion, le mouvement de son bras qui tenait l'archet était ample et lent, le son ténu qui s'élevait de l'imposant instrument était grave, et il vibrait jusqu'à résonner dans le cœur de chacun.

Il vibra en tout cas dans le cœur de Yunho. Le jeune Jung passait tout à fait par hasard devant le petit attroupement quand il fut intrigué par la musique pénétrante qui était jouée en plein air, par la tonalité du violoncelle et plus encore par le musicien. Derrière les quelques personnes qui encerclaient Jaejoong, il contempla le jeune homme qui jouait cette mélodie si douce à ses oreilles, son visage délicat, ses courtes mèches d'une noirceur en totale opposition à la clarté de l'écharpe blanche qui entourait son cou. Peut-être se senti-t-il observé d'un regard intense et curieux, Jaejoong releva légèrement la tête, ouvrant ses grands yeux pour venir croiser presque immédiatement le regard de Yunho. Continuant de faire glisser son archet sur les cordes tendues, il remarqua ce jeune homme un peu plus grand que la moyenne de son public, qui venait sans doute de s'arrêter écouter juste de passage sa musique, il détailla discrètement son visage, revenant parfois sur ses doigts pour ne pas faire de faute d'inattention, si peu probable… Il vit _son_ regard qui le contemplait, il vit l'intérêt qu'_il_ semblait lui porter, mais le sentiment qui naissait au plus profond de lui, il ne le comprit pas tout de suite. Flatté… Intimidé… Il aimait ces yeux, et échanger ce regard de quelques longues secondes avec ce jeune homme emmitouflé d'une longue veste grise lui procurait une étrange satisfaction, écoutant en même temps la mélodie de son cher instrument, tel le fond sonore d'une rencontre qu'il ressentait comme particulière sans le comprendre. Il se sentait spécial, et l'inconnusemblait plus que spécial. La douceur qui émanait de son être, la beauté de ce qu'il entendait s'exprimait dans ses prunelles fixées sur lui, la beauté de ce qu'il acheva dans un mouvement de plus en plus lent de son bras, le son se diluant peu à peu dans la rumeur de la rue, tout ceci était reflété comme un miroir dans les yeux chocolaté du jeune homme. Comme s'il était devenu le seul miroir qui lui renvoyait l'image réelle dont il avait besoin.

Yunho se sentit presque chavirer de l'intérieur, son cœur semblant chuter inlassablement au bas de sa poitrine, en rencontrant le regard de l'androgyne, un regard noir et expressif, presque envoûteur. Cet adolescent était d'une telle beauté que c'en était sans aucun doute un crime, doublement préjudiciable lorsqu'on entendait le merveilleux son qu'il produisait. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il échangeait un tel regard avec quelqu'un, pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit fermement exister, et l'étrangeté des émotions qu'il ressentait ne faisait que l'enliser plus encore dans la certitude que cet être était spécial pour lui. De loin, il l'avait vu rire, une joie sincère peinte sur son visage, et une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge. Il devait partir, ou sinon, ce serait trop dur, ce serait trop tard. Sinon, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Ne pas faire d'erreur, ne pas se laisser emporter…

Jaejoong rouvrit ses paupières après la fin de son morceau, comme s'il sortait d'une transe, et un battement de cœur le secoua lorsqu'il ne vit plus le jeune homme parmi les gens. Il ne mit qu'un millième de seconde à s'avouer qu'il venait de tomber amoureux, aussi simplement que cela, d'une ombre dans la foule. La douleur, le pincement triste et désagréable que lui provoqua la disparition de cet inconnu, de son regard dans lequel il s'était noyé… Il l'aimait. Retenant sa respiration, Jaejoong chercha l'objet de son désir fugace alors que plusieurs personnes venaient de partir et donc de lui laisser un champ de vision plus libre, il chercha frénétiquement en levant un peu plus la tête, n'osant pas se mettre debout et afficher son trouble à ses spectateurs. Finalement, il repéra sa silhouette qui s'éloignait et lui tournait le dos, et une vague de déception ternit son visage. Avant que Yunho ne se retourne tout en marchant et ne rencontre une dernière fois ses yeux. Le regard d'attente et d'espoir de Jaejoong percuta de plein fouet celui incompréhensiblement douloureux que lui adressait l'inconnu, une tristesse incommensurable teintaient ses prunelles qui disparurent aussi vite de sa vue, alors que le jeune homme se détournait et se perdait dans la foule.

F I N F L A S H – B A C K

-Ton regard était si triste, Yunho !… Si accablé… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça ?

Au fur et à mesure que j'énonçais ces paroles, ma voix montait et j'hurlais ma dernière question en sachant pertinemment que j'avais parfaitement compris. Je savais déjà. C'était si évident... Serrant les dents et baissant mes yeux brouillés de larmes, après coup, je regrettai amèrement de m'être laisser emporter dans une réaction aussi extrême, je regrettais de m'être mis à nu. Pour cacher ma gêne avec le désir de pouvoir disparaître sous terre et leur faire oublier tout ce que je venais de dire, tout ce que je venais d'insinuer et dont je ne savais pas s'ils avaient même compris un traitre mot, je m'accroupis et m'affairai à rassembler sur le carrelage les morceaux de verre qui avaient été autrefois un magnifique saladier appartenant à ma sœur ainée. Avec le torchon que j'avais jeté quelques instants plus tôt et dont je me saisis pour m'aider dans ma tâche tandis que le silence se poursuivait et que je fermais presque les yeux avec l'espoir enfantin que tout disparaîtrait grâce au noir sous mes paupières, je balayai le sol, grimaçant sous le crissement du verre raclé contre la céramique brillante des dalles.

Ce silence… Je pouvais sentir que Yunho était partagé entre deux intentions contradictoires, je pouvais sentir qu'il retenait sa respiration, et qu'il devait se mordre les lèvres, l'intérieur des joues, juste parce qu'l ne supportait pas de penser à me mentir, et qu'il préférerait ne rien dire. Même si j'entendais Junsu et Yoochun lui parler en chuchotant, l'inciter à me parler, quitte à me dire n'importe quoi mais surtout pas ce qui était le plus important... Alors que je ramassais les morceaux brisés, je pensai_. __Que __ce __serait-il __passé __si __je __n__'__avais __jamais __suivis __Yunho __dans __la __ville __cette __après-midi __d__'__automne ? __Que __ce __serait-il __passé __entre __nous __si __je __n__'__avais __jamais __rien __su __de __son __histoire, __de __leur __incroyable __vie, __ce __qu__'__ils __sont __derrière __leur __masque ?__Si __je __m__'__étais __souvenu __comme __aujourd__'__hui, __aurais-je __ressenti __la __même __rage ? __Aurais-je __ressentis __la __même __peur ? __Aurais-je __compris, __que __quelque __chose __de __terrible __nous __lie __tout __les __deux ?... __Si __je __n__'__avais __jamais __su __ce __qui __lui __était __arrivé, __les __traces __qu__'__il __doit __supporter, __peut-être __à __cause __de __moi, __si __je __n__'__avais __jamais __douté __du __souffle __de __vie __qui __s__'__échappe __de __mes __lèvres, __du __battement __de __cœur __qui __tambourine __dans __ma __poitrine ?_ L'émotion devint trop forte pour que je puisse la retenir, elle me déchirait les poumons, les entrailles, et je m'immobilisai, alors que sous la nervosité ma main se serrait en un poing, emprisonnant sans en prêter attention dans ma paume un fragment de verre du récipient. Je déclarai assez fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre, pour que ma voix porte vers le haut :

- Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, Yunho ? Tu ne comprends pas, ce que je te raconte… Est-ce que je me serais trompé ?...

- Jae…

Sa voix était basse et son souffle était tendre alors qu'il m'aidait à me relever, mais lorsque je fus debout, je m'éloignai de lui immédiatement, me sentant coupable sous la douleur que semblait provoquer chez lui mes réactions. J'étais à bout, la fatigue m'empêchait de retenir mes larmes et pourtant elles refusaient de s'écouler sur mes cernes et mes joues pâles. J'assénai aussi assurément que je pus :

- Je ne me répéterai pas, Yunho. Cette nuit avant que je ne tente de me tuer, tu m'as vu, n'est pas ? Tu t'en souviens ?

Il acquiesça en silence, son regard toujours ancré de le mien, et mon cœur tressaillit une première fois :

- De quelle couleur était ma shell ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, Yunho, blanche ou noire… De quelle couleur était-elle ?

Deuxième tressaillement. Il vient de baisser les yeux, le visage fermé, mais des tremblements imperceptibles parcourent ses mains. Un de trop.

Qu'il ne veuille pas me répondre, et le choc de ce que cela signifiait, le choc que me procura ce que j'imaginais, _l__'__imaginable,_ m'entraina dans une sorte de transe. Je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes, mes yeux douloureusement noyés par mes larmes et ma colère étaient durement soudés à ceux Yunho dans un regard étincelant de provocation. Je tendis devant moi, face à lui, mon bras gauche, nu, la paume tournée vers le ciel, et je levai sans une once d'hésitation la main qui emprisonnait toujours le morceau de verre cassé que je fis glisser entre mes doigts. Ma main s'abattit frénétiquement à plusieurs reprises, glissant, éraflant dans sa largeur la peau diaphane de mon bras, loin au dessus des cicatrices sur les veines bleuies de mon poignet. Elle taillada la chair dans un jaillissement de douleur qui me coupa le souffle à la quatrième plaie que je m'infligeai, suivie par encore quelques autres. Cela ne prit que l'espace d'un instant, un saut de l'aiguille sur l'horloge murale de la cuisine à chaque fois, et je chancelais à présent, de profondes griffures striant mon bras rouge de filets de sang qui gouttaient sur le sol. Vraiment très peu de sang, comparé à la dernière fois, mais une deuxième tentative n'était pas mon but. Je voulais le provoquer, lui montrer que je ne plaisantais pas. Je désirais aussi simplement m'infliger cette douleur, devant lui, qu'il voit à quel point je souffrais, à l'intérieur de moi, mais aussi pour lui. Me laisser des cicatrices cuisantes, des cicatrices de honte comme celle qui défiguraient son dos. La sueur à mon front collait mes cheveux noirs à mes tempes, et je grelottais comme transi de froid. En réalité, je ne savais même pas très bien pourquoi je venais de me mutiler, mais maintenant que c'était fait, un poids semblait s'être ôté de ma poitrine, me permettant de respirer à nouveau, et l'envie douloureuse de pleurer qui resserrait son étau en moi me soulageait presque.

Lorsque je revins à la réalité, je pus voir Junsu couvrir sa bouche de sa main alors qu'un cri surpris s'échappait de sa gorge, ses yeux écarquillés, Yoochun disparut sans un mot dans le couloir, et Yunho affichait une expression horrifiée, tellement forte que mon masque de défi se fissura. Il était devenu livide, et même les cils de ses paupières ouvertes sur ses yeux alarmés tremblaient. Il s'avança de quelques rapides enjambées vers moi, et il me gifla. Je fus soufflé par la soudaineté et la spontanéité du coup, j'en lâchai le débris de verre rougie que j'avais utilisé comme une lame, et le petit bruit quand le morceau rebondit au sol sembla résonner plus fort encore que le bruit de la claque qu'il venait de m'asséner. Je voulus lever ma main pour en couvrir ma joue qui commençait à me faire mal, déboussolé, mais Yunho attrapa durement mon poignet avant que je n'atteigne mon visage. Il entoura mon bras de sa main, couvrant de sa paume extraordinairement chaude et de ses doigts les plaies qui laissaient échapper légèrement de sang. Etonnement, la douleur s'atténua doucement, et le liquide pourpre ne coula bientôt presque plus entre ses doigts serrés, gouttant maintenant lentement sur le carrelage blanc. J'étouffai un sanglot, regardant Yunho, saisissant dans un échange intense son regard humide, toute trace de colère avait disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut en lui, et mes sentiments semblaient avoir atteint le fond du gouffre dans lequel je m'étais enlisé tout seul. C'était la première fois qu'une telle scène se jouait entre nous, c'était la première fois que nous nous disputions vraiment. Je ne le supportai pas. J'étais accablé, et le conflit avait pris des dimensions extrêmes.

Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu en arriver là, poser cette sorte d'ultimatum à Yunho juste pour quelques mots, me faire du mal aussi spontanément me ressemblait si peu. Quoique, ce n'était pas la première fois…

- Yunho…

Ma voix s'éleva sans que je ne m'en rendre compte en un appel, une imploration que je ne saisis, mais lui me comprit, il donnait toujours l'impression de me comprendre même quand je ne le pouvais pas moi-même. Il déclara en desserrant légèrement sa prise autour de mon bras, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le sang ne circulait plus, tout en caressant ma joue sensible de son autre main, l'effleurant doucement :

- Pardon, je n'aurai pas du te frapper… Je n'aurais pas du me mettre en colère…

La culpabilité tirait ses traits, il avait l'air de s'en vouloir terriblement, et je hochai la tête en l'interrompant d'une voix cassée, déviant mon regard brouillé de larmes que je retenais amèrement. Je ressentis en même temps qu'un pincement de cœur alors que le contact de ses doigts sur ma joue disparaissait un violent désir d'exprimer des choses que enfouies en moi, que j'avais tenté d'arracher de moi-même :

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as eu raison… Mais… Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis mon hospitalisation ! Tu comprendrais. Tu comprendrais pourquoi je t'en veux, pourquoi je suis en colère, contre toi ! - « _et __contre __moi-même »_! Pensais-je sans silencieusement-, Je voulais seulement que tu me répondes, quelque soit ce que tu as à m'apprendre ! Comment tu veux que je comprenne, que je m'en sorte avec tous ces souvenirs sans devenir fou ? Mais par-dessus tout, il y a _ça_…quelque chose qui me fait tellement souffrir. Cette douleur - Je montrai dédaigneusement mon bras - ce n'est rien, ce n'est absolument rien à côté !

Je n'osais pas le regarder en face, et il répliqua, une vive émotion transparaissant dans ses paroles :

- C'est vrai, Jaejoong, je t'ai vu ce soir là. Je ne m'en souvenais plus il y a encore quelques temps parce qu'on…m'avait également effacé la mémoire. J'ai vu ta shell, et je savais qu'il allait t'arriver quelque chose, bien que je ne sache pas quoi, tu n'étais pas à ma charge.

Il ne me répondit pas directement, mais son aveu confirmait mon soupçon. Tant de questions se bousculèrent alors en moi, que je ne vis presque pas Yoochun revenir dans la cuisine… Ce dernier réapparut tout à coup avec un rouleau de bande de soin blanche dans les mains et tout un attirail, et je notais que durant mon égarement, j'avais effectivement entendu de loin qu'on farfouillait dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha de nous.

Je désignai d'un mouvement mon bras blessé et la main de Yunho qui en couvrait une petite partie, et demandai :

- Alors c'est comme cela que tu m'as empêché de mourir ?

Baissant les yeux là où je portais mon attention, Yunho ôta en silence sa main, et je constatai qu'aucune trace de sang ne souillait sa peau. Mais je n'en étais pas étonné. De quoi pouvais-je encore être étonné venant de lui ?

Yoochun en profita pour se saisir de mon bras sans que je ne puisse rien faire, pas même montrer ma réticence, et il commença à passer un coton imbibé de désinfectant à en juger l'odeur sur les griffures pourpre, essuyant en même temps le sang qui couvrait ma peau. Mais il semblait concentré comme s'il attendait sans rien laisser paraître d'entendre la réponse de son ami.

- Non.

Mon infirmer improvisé suspendit ses gestes, tournant la tête vers Yunho, incrédule.

- J'ai effectivement agi ainsi, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te sauver en empêchant le sang de s'échapper. Ce qui de toute manière aurait été impossible. C'était trop tard, tu avais déjà perdu trop de sang, et malgré mes capacités, je n'aurai jamais été en mesure de stopper l'effusion totalement… Je suis désolé, Yoochun, vous avez toujours cru que…j'avais empêché Jaejoong de mourir en arrêtant le sang de couler, parce que je ne vous ai pas contredis, mais vous saviez comme moi que c'était impossible.

Etrangement, je ne me sentais pas concerné par ce qui se passait, ce qui se disait, je me sentais hors du temps. Être confronté aux paroles de Yunho qui faisait référence à ce matin là me forçait involontairement à revoir cette scène, à me souvenir dans l'obscurité dans laquelle j'étais plongé à ce moment là. Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, mais je me rappelais bien d'une présence, une présence proche et inconnue à la fois, qui me demandait de ne pas sombrer, qui m'ordonnait de ne pas mourir mais qui savait très bien que c'était inéluctable. Quelqu'un qui prononçait doucement mon prénom d'une voix rauque et lourde de sanglots que je ne comprenais, mais je me sentais épuisé et vidé, le sang s'était écoulé si rapidement, comme de l'eau qui caressait ma peau, que son absence m'ôtait presque mon souffle. Et là, avant que je ne tombe dans l'inconscience, cette sensation… Cette sensation que je cherche à retrouver depuis. Son manque m'est intolérable, plus que tout autre chose.

Junsu me tira de mes pensées quand il s'adressa à Yunho :

- Peut importe que ça soit ça, ou autre chose. Le fait est que tout ça, c'est impossible, U-know ! Comment as-tu fait alors ? Qu'est ce qui a horrifié à ce point Eden ?...

- C'est là où tu te trompe, Xiah, Eden n'était pas horrifié, mais fasciné. Parce que ce que j'ai fait était encore plus inimaginable, mes pouvoirs d'Innommé étaient même sans doute inutiles.

J'écoutai avec espoir Yunho, ancrant mon regard avide dans le sien incertain, mais ce qu'il souffla en commençant à bander mon bras du pansement soutiré à Yoochun, ses doigts tremblant au contact de ma peau meurtrie comme si voir cela lui était insoutenable :

- Mais je suis désolé, Junsu, _Jaejoong_, je ne peux rien dire de plus. Pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas capable de révéler quoique ce soit… Mieux vaut que les choses restent comme elles l'ont toujours été, et que ce dont je suis parvenu à accomplir reste un secret, dont personne n'a besoin, je t'assure.

_« C__'__est __faux. __C__'__est __faux, __moi __j__'__en __ai __besoin. __J__'__ai __besoin __de __savoir __pourquoi __ce __vide __à __l__'__intérieur __de __moi __me __fait __si __mal__… __J__'__ai __besoin __de __savoir __si __je __suis __vraiment __mort, __si __mon __cœur __s__'__est __arrêté __de __battre, __rien __que __quelques __secondes. » _Les mots ne sortaient pas, et je me laissais faire. Yunho fit glisser les manches de mon pull le long de mes bras jusqu'à mes mains qu'il serra un instant dans les siennes, la laine réchauffant ma peau gelée. Ou peut-être était-ce ses doigts qu'il entrelaça aux miens, et son regard qui cherchait à me sonder jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Il approcha son visage tout près du mien, je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser mais il ne fit que venir murmurer à mon oreille :

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Jaejoong.

L'autorité de sa voix signifiait clairement qu'il ne tolérerait pas que je me blesse à nouveau, ou que je tente quoique ce soit contre moi-même, et que s'il venait à découvrir que je ne respectais pas cet impératif, je le regretterai sans conteste. J'étais touché par son inquiétude, je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, mais je voyais ce que dissimulaient ces propos pouvant paraître durs pour n'importe qui d'autre. Me voir me blesser moi-même dû avait lui rappeler cet instant où il m'avait vu recroquevillé dans mon sang, il en souffrait peut-être même plus que moi. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre _pourquoi_ cette action si violente envers moi-même. Je m'exclamai :

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, Yunho ? Que je l'ai fait par plaisir ?... Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je me hais pour tout ce que j'ai causé… Tu crois que je peux accepter si facilement que ma mère soit morte à cause de moi, et que toi… Toi, tu m'as empêché de mourir au péril de ta vie, tu as du subir ce supplice par ma faute, et tu es marqué à vie maintenant. Tu aurais même pu être exécuté, tu crois que je ne le devine pas ? Tu penses que je ne souffre pas quand on t'appelle « l'Innommable de la honte » ? Je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai entendu ce jour là… Est-ce que je mérite vraiment tout ces sacrifices, est-ce que je mérite de me sentir heureux de ne pas être mort, de t'en être redevable, est-ce que je mérite seulement de vivre encore?...

Ma voix étranglée s'atténua, Yunho me regardait calmement, mais je me doutais qu'une tempête faisait rage en lui, ses yeux ne pouvaient rien me cacher depuis longtemps. Je lui en voulais de mettre son masque impassible en un moment pareil, et je perdurai dans le silence qui s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Yoochun le rompe en soupirant :

- Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour l'instant. Vous êtes tout les deux à bout, on est tous dépassés par les événements, je propose que l'on se calme, et que l'on en discute plus tard quand nous aurons tous l'esprit clair. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde tout de même !... Allez Yunho, on rentre, et on emmène Jaejoong. Cet appart me file la chaire de poule depuis tout à l'heure.

Comme si notre ami venait d'annoncer la fin d'une scène de tournage, tout le monde sembla reprendre sa respiration, et je me forçai à calmer mon souffle et ravaler mes larmes. Il avait raison, la fatigue ne faisait qu'aggraver mon abattement sans me donner la possibilité de voir la situation sous un autre angle.

La cuisine s'était assombrie alors que pourtant le ciel dehors était blanc d'un soleil indifférent. Lorsqu'il fallu rejoindre les autres à la porte d'entrée, j'étais tellement fébrile, mes jambes tremblaient tant que je chancelai en tentant de rester digne, ce qui fit sourire Yunho. Ce sourire attendri de sa part m'apaisa, et je ne protestai même pas lorsqu'il me força à monter sur son dos. Je n'avais de toute façon plus d'énergie, ne serait-ce que pour faire quelques pas.

Le trajet me parut interminable. Pas que cette promiscuité avec Yunho me déplaisait, au contraire, mais me faire porter ainsi me gênait même si j'étais conscient que le faire à pied m'aurait été difficile. J'avais la tête qui tournait rien qu'à regarder le sol qui défilait, ma tempe reposant contre son épaule. Je n'avais que mon pull, mais de me tenir serré contre le dos de Yunho me donnait l'impression d'être plus au chaud que jamais, le froid de la rue ne me faisait que frissonner sans que je ne le sente. Me redressant un peu, je remarquai devant nous que la ville semblait bien animée pour un jour de Nouvel An, on était en milieu de matinée, les passants affluaient, ou se faisait plus rare en fonction des rues qu'on traversait. Je me sentais gêné de peut-être passer à leurs yeux pour un jeune ayant passé la nuit à se saouler avec ses amis, et n'étant pas assez conscient pour rentrer à pieds chez lui… Mais étrangement, personne ne fit attention à nous, les gens passant à nos côtés à vive allure sans même lever leurs yeux.

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son cou, me cramponnant un peu plus à lui en faisant attention à mon bras lacéré qui me lançait d'une douleur sourde. Je ne remarquai pas que des frissons le parcourait lui aussi, mais pas de froid, et Yunho me glissa avec un sourire dans sa voix :

- Arrête de souffler comme ça dans mon cou, Jae, ou je vais finir par ressentir un certain inconfort pour marcher. Et tu es obligé de te serrer tant que ça contre moi, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

J'étais amusé par ses reproches gênés, et je répliquai innocemment :

- Tu me portes sur ton dos ! Explique-moi comment tu voudrais que je me tienne autrement que comme ça ?...

Son rire était doux à mes oreilles. Rassuré par l'affection qu'il témoignait toujours envers moi, et que j'avais peur d'avoir perdu à cause de notre dispute, je me collais plus encore contre son large dos, resserrant mes cuisses autour de ses hanches. Je me penchai pour venir embrasser la peau mate de son cou, juste vers la mâchoire, déposant mes lèvres probablement glacées sur la peau tendre près de son oreille, avant de pousser mon vice jusqu'à y apposer le bout de ma langue en esquissant un sourire espiègle. Je ne pouvais que m'évader dans une autre réalité et oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui et cette chaleur en nous, dans ces moments-là. Alors que Yunho se stoppait net sous la caresse brûlante et timide de ma langue, Yoochun ne manqua pas de me rappeler que l'instant ne s'y prêtait pas, se retournant pour s'exclamer :

- Attendez d'être à l'appart' pour faire ce genre de choses, enfin ! Vous êtes intenables, vraiment…Dans la rue… Alors que vous venez de vous engueuler 'y a même pas dix minutes…

Son monologue rouspétant se fit lointain tandis qu'il se détournait de nous et suivait Junsu, loin devant nous. Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant pas si je devais en rire ou me sentir honteux, et j'entendis Yunho grommeler « …regardez qui parle…c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… ». Il se remit à marcher, tournant discrètement la tête pour que je ne remarque pas sa joue légèrement rougie, en vain, et je souris en posant mon menton sur son épaule, blottissant ma tête contre son cou. La culpabilité d'avoir gâché la soirée d'hier et le jour qui commençait me rendait silencieux et reconnaissant pour l'attention que mes amis me portaient, plus encore désireux de rendre à Yunho son amour, au centuple s'il le fallait. Ceux que je me prenais pour mes amis, autrefois, n'avaient fait que me tourner le dos et pire encore lorsque j'étais revenu au lycée la mine blafarde et des bandages honteux autours des poignets.

Il régnait une chaleur diffuse dans chaque mètre cube du grand appartement. J'avais échoué comme par habitude dans le canapé confortable qui présidait le salon, tellement fatigué et bien installé que je ne pu m'en extirper quand Yunho me demanda de venir dans la cuisine pour lui dire ce que je voulais manger. Je n'eu même pas la force d'émettre le moindre son, commençant à somnoler dans la chaleur ouatée des coussins, et j'ouvris un œil quand je l'entendis s'approcher pour déposer des plats sur la table basse. Il me tendit les couverts en exigeant, la lueur qui filtrait entre les rideaux à moitié baissés de la baie vitrée jetant une agréable lumière ténébreuse sur son visage :

- Prends, et mange.

- …J'ai pas faim…

- J'entendais, et je pouvais même sentir ton estomac crier famine, Jae. Donc tu avales quelque chose, tout de suite. Ce sont des plats que Yoochun a commandé hier soir et qu'on nous a livré.

J'obtempérai, attristé de savoir qu'ils avaient mangé chez eux et non pas au restaurant, me disant que c'était de ma faute, parce que Yunho avait dû me ramener et que les événements avaient cassé l'ambiance… Nous étions une nouvelle fois seuls, Yoochun et Junsu étaient dehors, occupés par leur travail ou bien en compagnie de Sai Wa et JunHo, qu'ils devaient retrouver avec d'autres Innommés, il me semblait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'assit à mes côtés, et je compris à son air qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais je le devançai en déclarant tout en me plongeant dans son regard posé sur moi :

- Laisse-moi récapituler, s'il te plait. Durant cette soirée d'hiver, l'année dernière, nous nous sommes en quelque sorte rencontrés alors que je pratiquais ma musique dans la rue et que tu t'étais arrêté quelques secondes pour m'écouter… C'est bien ça ? Nos regards se sont juste croisés, mais nous ne nous connaissions pas.

Un acquiescement attentif de sa part me donna le courage de continuer.

- A ce moment-là, ma shell était déjà noire, ce qui signifie que j'étais censé mourir dans un avenir proche. J'ai parlé à mon père, et le lendemain, j'avais l'intention d'en finir avec la vie, j'en avais même le destin, mais…

La suite était trop incertaine pour moi, je ne pus continuer, ne sachant pas même si j'avais finalement envie d'en savoir plus. Yunho soupira, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, et il finit par se rapprocher de moi, son parfum si familier m'enivrant d'une douce torpeur. Il murmura :

- Tu sais, j'y repensais encore le lendemain, à cet instant où je t'ai vu, assis avec ton violoncelle, souriant et ton regard joyeux. Me rendre compte que tu allais bientôt mourir m'a fait un coup au cœur, ton visage ne voulait plus s'effacer de ma vision. Tu vas peut-être penser que je ne suis pas sincère, mais en réalité, je suis tombé sous ton charme dès la première seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. J'étais persuadé alors que tu allais mourir d'un accident, tu avais l'air si insouciant et heureux… Mais le matin d'après, j'ai du me rendre au lycée de la ville parce que je devais m'occuper de la shell d'un employé de l'entretien de l'école, qui allait mourir d'un infarctus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai porté attention au bruit d'eau qui venait des les toilettes, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis entré. Mais quand je t'ai reconnu, sur le carrelage dont la blancheur n'était plus que d'un rouge intense, ça a été…indescriptible. Savoir que tu te suicidais m'a fait si mal, ça m'a parut tellement incompréhensible, insoutenable, que je n'ai pas pu l'accepter. J'ai considéré ce moment comme une occasion, comme un signe. Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier et je te revoyais ainsi, il fallait que je tente quelque chose. Eden, l'homme que tu as aperçu quand on s'est rendu à la gare, était là, c'est lui qui devait mener ta shell aux supérieurs. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, quand il est arrivé, j'étais déjà en train… Enfin…Jae, quoique que j'ai pu faire pour que tu sois en vie aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas intéressant.

Je veux juste que tu comprennes bien que tu as été une exception, l'une des seules exceptions de ma vie, et la plus importante pour moi. En réalité, tu es devenu un être exceptionnel, et pas que pour moi, seulement par le fait d'être en vie. Non, ne dis rien, laisse moi finir… Je sais…que ce n'est absolument pas facile à accepter, tout ça, mais… Ne doute pas de ta vie, Jaejoong, tu n'es pas mort, pas même une seconde. Ton cœur ne s'est jamais arrêté de battre, et l'air n'a jamais cessé de s'engouffrer dans tes poumons, je te promets. Et aujourd'hui, ta shell est magnifique, elle reflète une lumière claire, tout ce qu'il y a plus de normal. Prend ça comme une seconde chance, comme ces gens au bord de la mort et qui sont réanimés, même si ce n'est pas exactement pareil, c'est le même principe. Tu n'as besoin d'avoir que ça à l'esprit. Pas de culpabilité, pas de reconnaissance, juste le désir de vivre, d'accord ?

Je ne pus lui répondre, la gorge tellement nouée que je ne pouvais même plus avaler quoique ce soit, mais il vit à travers mes larmes que je l'avais écouté. Je fermai mes yeux mouillés quand il m'embrassa passionnément, massant doucement de ses doigts ma gorge, avant de libérer mes lèvres pour me permettre de reprendre mon souffle.

- Ne pleures pas, tu as certainement tant de choses à me dire et à me reprocher, Jae…

J'avais effectivement beaucoup à dire mais la perspective de continuer sur cette voie affolante, et d'embrasser à nouveau ses lèvres pleines et entreprenantes me tentait plus. Je secouai légèrement la tête et tirait mes cheveux de jais vers l'arrière, me sentant fiévreux et gêné par cette idée, avant de détourner le regard de son sourire taquin. Je n'avais pas envie de repenser à tout ça, mais maintenant qu'on en était arrivé à là, autant en finir, pensais-je avec un goût amer dans la bouche qui me fit claquer ma langue contre mon palais comme si ça allait chasser mon trouble. J'allais encore être emporté par toutes ces émotions…

- Yunho… Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en vouloir ou te remercier pour cette deuxième chance que tu m'as offerte. Je te suis… vraiment redevable, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais ça… Maintenant que je me rappelle pourquoi j'ai voulu me tuer, je comprends enfin et je suis si heureux, de ne pas être mort… J'en tremble parfois en pensant que j'aurais pu mourir, et maintenant que je sais que j'aurais vraiment du mourir, je suis tellement soulagé ! Mais si tu savais, comme ça a été dur après. A l'hôpital, je ne savais pas quoi répondre quand on me posait des questions, je ne pouvais rien dire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais voulu en finir. Ça avait été si soudain ! Je n'avais jamais été dépressif ou quoique ce soit, tout le monde était surpris et choqué. Moi, le premier. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille, pour que je ne me souvienne de rien, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu me faire souffrir au point d'en arriver là ? C'est ce que je me répétais… Pendant plusieurs jour, je suis resté complètement muet, et j'ai gardé l'habitude de ne parler que si c'est nécessaire… J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses… ça a pris du temps pour que je redevienne souriant et vivant comme avant, ou presque. J'ai perdu mes amis. Quand je suis retourné au lycée, on m'évitait. Il faut comprendre, j'avais causé un scandale pas possible et certains m'avaient vu dans les toilettes, avant que je ne sois emmené aux urgences. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mes amis se sont éloignés de moi, comme si cela les fatiguaient de s'occuper d'un « suicidaire », comme s'ils avaient peur de moi. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, pourquoi les élèves de ma classe ont commencé à me persécuter, les humiliations et brimades se faisant de plus en plus violentes à mesure que les semaines passaient. Ce n'est qu'après les examens de fin d'année que j'ai compris qu'ils avaient seulement eu besoin d'un défouloir qu'ils n'avaient pas avant… Une personne faible, qui avait commis un acte honteux, qu'ils pouvaient utiliser comme bouc émissaire, pour s'unir et survivre, sans se sentir coupable. C'est normal, quand on y pense… Je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans ce lycée pour ma dernière année. J'ai pris des cours par correspondance pendant plusieurs mois, avant d'en apprendre plus sur votre lycée, et de nourrir l'envie d'y aller. Poussé par ma famille et avec l'aide de…l'autre, je suis venu ici. C'est pour cela, je suis tellement partagé, Yunho. Entre cette haine que me fait ressentir ce que j'ai pu subir après et qui ne se serait pas passé si j'étais simplement mort, comme je l'ai souvent souhaité, et entre cette joie, cette gratitude, d'avoir pu refaire ma vie dans cette nouvelle ville et de t'avoir rencontré. C'est comme si on était lié, non ? Une telle coïncidence que de se retrouver dans le même lycée, et de devenir si proche, ça me fait penser à ce genre de tragédies anglaises ou grecques peut-être, c'est ce que l'on peut appelé le _fatum_, tu ne crois pas ? Je t'ai aimé jusqu'à m'en déchirer le cœur dès que j'ai croisé ton regard, Yunho, et ça m'a parut si rapide sur le coup, mais jamais j'en ai douté, jusqu'à ce que je t'oublis, quelques jours plus tard… On m'a effacé la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'en avez parlé, la dernière fois.

- Oui, nos Supérieurs t'ont effacé la mémoire, faute de savoir que faire d'autre… Ils n'avaient jamais été confrontés à cette situation. Et moi, j'ai été sévèrement puni, pour avoir entravé le travail d'Eden et délaissé le mien. Parce que je suis arrivé juste à temps pour le vieil employé, juste avant son dernier battement de cœur, mais bien que j'ai été tout de même efficace, on m'a reproché cette prise de risque. Mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fait passer avant tout, Jaejoong, même si j'avais été exécuté à cause de ça, je ne regretterai jamais.

- Arrête, ne dis pas ça…

Imaginer qu'il aurait pu mourir à cause de moi fit monter des sanglots que je retins à grande peine, et Yunho, qui me voyait si désemparé en pensant au mal que je lui avais fait, me serra dans ses bras tout en joignant sa bouche et sa langue insatiable aux miennes, me tirant un gémissement désespéré. Il me souffla entre deux baisers, faisant passer mes mains sur ses épaules pour que je les joigne autour de son cou :

- Je suis désolée, Jaejoong, j'ai osé dire que j'avais fait une erreur quand je t'ai montré mes cicatrices dans mon dos, mais à ce moment-là, je ne me souvenais pas encore. Jamais je n'aurais dû ne serait-ce que supposer que c'était une erreur, je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. Te sauver n'était certainement pas une faute.

- Si, c'en était une, pour ta communauté, c'était une erreur, et même pour le commun d'entre nous… Je ne suis pas en colère pour ça. Mais, Yunho, est-ce que tu sais ce qui me fait tellement souffrir depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital ? Je ressens depuis une sensation étrange, je ne saurais même pas poser des mots dessus pour en donner le sens, c'est une sensation indescriptible qui me donne l'impression de suffoquer, d'être lacéré de l'intérieur, en permanence. J'ai fini par y être habitué, par ne plus le sentir vraiment, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Un manque. C'est ce manque qui me fait souffrir ainsi, une absence que je ne comprends même, et je ne sais absolument pas de quoi, mais elle est là, tapie en moi. Un maque cruel qui me donne l'impression que mon cœur est détraqué, qu'il ne fonctionne pas normalement, alors que tu me dis qu'il ne s'est jamais arrêté de battre, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je refuse que ça soit comme ça, et je n'en peux plus de vivre avec ce sentiment intolérable !... Même…Même lorsqu'on est tout les deux, tu vois…tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il y a toujours ce manque, même…Même si je l'oublie l'espace d'un instant.

Je rougis, monstrueusement gêné de parler de nos moments plus qu'intimes, et je plaquai brutalement ma main ouverte sur son visage pour ôter de ma vue son sourire goguenard.

- Aïe !

Il rit en dégageant ma main, tenant gentiment mon poignet. Puis ses yeux s'assombrirent en dérivant sur mon bras dont la manche de laine dissimulait le large bandage qui en couvrait une grande partie, et mon sourire trembla. Me sentant obligé de me justifier, j'arguai :

- Ne t'occupes pas de ça, Yunho, ce n'est rien. J'ai toujours été impulsif, comme pour ma décision hâtive de me tuer, j'ai agi bêtement pour te provoquer. Pardon. Mais ça ne me fait presque plus mal, maintenant.

Yunho m'attira sans douceur à lui et je me perdis dans son regard intense :

- Ne me mens pas, Jae. Tu t'es tailladé un peu moins d'une dizaine de fois, et bien que les plaies se soient rapidement asséchées grâce à moi, tu ne peux pas ne plus en souffrir seulement une heure ou deux après. Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix que de te faire ressentir une autre sorte de douleur pour te punir… Chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je baissai la tête, fermant mes paupières livides sur mes yeux fatigués alors qu'il nichait son visage dans mon cou, brûlant ma peau de baisers. Son attitude changeante me laissait soumis à lui, et je ne fis qu'accepter ses reproches et ses caresses mêlés, ne me dérobant pas lorsqu'il entreprit de m'ôter mon pull et le T-shirt que je portais dessous tout en me poussant doucement pour que je m'allonge plus sur le sofa. Au dessus de moi, Yunho me sondait d'un regard tendre et avide, je posai mes mains sur ses bras, levant la tête pour lui signifier que je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, mais il ne fit pas mine de satisfaire mes lèvres quémandeuses. Il s'amusa à me faire languir, caressant de ses doigts mon corps, effleurant mon ventre tout en se penchant vers moi pour goûter la peau diaphane de mon torse. Je ne voulais même plus penser à rien, et surtout à ce qui se passait, je ne voulais pas m'imaginer les joues rouges et la respiration haletante sous ses baisers, que je tentai de lui rendre par mes caresses. Mais il avait encore ses vêtements, et je me sentais démuni face à lui. Je m'abandonnai totalement lorsque je sentis ses doigts défaire la boucle de ma ceinture.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme un rêve, j'évoluais dans une brume d'un pas cotonneux, incapable de réfléchir ni de penser, comme si la retombée du stress provoqué par tout ce qui venait de se passer me plongeait dans un état comateux. Je passai plusieurs heures allongé dans le lit de Yunho, confiné sous la couette blanche et si chaude, à demi-éveillé. En fin de journée, je sentis plus que je ne vis Yunho aidé de Yoochun, ou peut-être était-ce Junsu ?, m'ôter les bandes de pansements pour désinfecter une nouvelle fois les coupures qui striaient mon bras, et replacer un nouveau bandage. Je crois que je laissai quelques larmes couler sur mes joues, sans même m'en rendre compte… J'étais dans un autre monde, épuisé et incapable de faire la distinction entre ce qui était réel ou non, et Yunho passa la soirée à me chuchoter des choses à l'oreille dont je ne me souvins pas le lendemain matin, quand je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne.

J'avais beaucoup trop dormis, et il était encore tôt, la pénombre obscurcissait la chambre. Je m'extirpai difficilement des draps en gémissant, j'espérai sincèrement que ce qui me revenait en mémoire de la veille n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais je m'étais sans aucun doute réellement ridiculisé dans mon délire. Junsu avait laissé une petite note sur le frigo, il était sortit avec son éternelle moitié qu'était l'américain pour faire des courses, et reviendrait dans quelques heures.

- Ils ne dorment jamais ces deux-là ? Ils vont faire les magasins alors que ce n'est même pas encore six heures… Quel commerce est ouvert à cette heure-là ?

Je murmurai en songeant qu'il ne devait pas avoir tout dit dans son petit mot. J'ouvris les fins rideaux blancs, impatient de voir la lumière de l'aube bientôt entrer par les grandes fenêtres. Plus tard, Yunho me rejoignit dans la cuisine, habillé d'un épais pull de survêtement dont il avait rabattu la capuche sur son front, et il me confia en venant me serrer contre lui :

- Quel cruauté de me laisser seul dans ce grand lit froid, Jae !... Et même cet appart est glacé… Je ne suis bien que quand je t'ai sous la main.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, reposant ma tasse sur la table, à l'écoute de ses sous-entendus et je le repoussai en répliquant :

- Les radiateurs sont à fond, même le chauffage au sol. Il doit bien faire au moins 25°.

Il ne me répondit que d'un sourire équivoque avant de se faire du café et de me quitter pour s'affaler dans le séjour, devant la télévision. Comme un tout un chacun de normal. Pris d'une idée qui m'enthousiasma, je me rendis dans le vestibule et me vêtit d'un manteau, avant de rejoindre Yunho en finissant d'enrouler la première écharpe qui m'étais tombée sous la main, à savoir l'épaisse écharpe blanche de Junsu, ne prenant même pas la peine de dégager mes cheveux de sous l'emprise douillette.

- Tu sors ?

- J'ai envie d'aller contempler l'aube sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Son regard s'ancra dans le mien, et je m'approchai :

- La porte du local en haut est toujours ouverte, non ? Il me suffit juste de monter l'escalier ?

- Jae…

Je ne comprenais pas son air inquiet, avant qu'une étincelle de compréhension ne me traverse l'esprit.

- Idiot… Je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter, si c'est ce qui te fait pe-…!

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai jamais pensé à ça !... C'est juste…que c'est dangereux. Le vent souffle fort parfois, et puis, tu risques de prendre froid.

J'ajustai l'écharpe, la remontant sur mon visage, et m'exclamai, ma voix étouffée par le doux rempart :

- Je t'en pris, je ne risque rien avec ça !... Et vous y allez tout le temps, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Je ne vais pas m'envoler !

J'évitai dans un rire moqueur le coussin du canapé qu'il m'envoya en grognant, gêné de se montrer si protecteur. J'effleurai de mes doigts sa main posée sur le dossier du meuble, et soufflai tendrement en le regardant :

- J'y vais. Je redescendrai quand le soleil sera levé.

Un acquiescement de sa part, un dernier sourire, et je quittai l'appartement, m'engouffrant dans la cage de l'escalier qui menait au toit, toit qui surplombait les onze étages de l'immeuble tout comme le joli panorama de la ville.

Marchant sous le ciel bleui, je me dirigeai vers la bordure du toit, inspirant profondément l'air qu'apportait une petite brise. Il faisait froid, mais le vue était resplendissante. Une clarté grisâtre filtrait à l'horizon, il n'allait pas faire bien beau, et j'esquissai une moue déçue en pensant que je ne verrai peut-être finalement pas le soleil se lever, sous les nuages qu'il y avait. L'aube était peut-être même déjà passée…

_- On contemple le vide ?_

Un sursaut violent me secoua et je retins un cri de surprise avant de me retourner. Je portai une main à mon cœur, souriant en m'exclamant, voyant la personne qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi :

- Changmin ! Tu m'as fait peur !... Je voulais juste voir le soleil se lever et j'attendais en regardant la ville.

Changmin me sourit légèrement. J'avais presque oublié à quel point il était grand et fin. Il semblait fatigué, des cernes sous ses yeux bridés que je connaissais plus rieurs qu'à cet instant, ou peut-être était-ce la pénombre du jour qui jetait ces ombres sur lui. Elégant et droit comme à son habitude, il me toisait presque, et mon sourire se crispa. Que se passait-il ?

- Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu revenais ! C'est Junsu qui va être content, il s'est beaucoup inquiété puisque tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles. Yunho aussi.

Son rire amusé mais glacial me fit frissonner, et je me demandai un instant si sa mission s'était bien passée, s'il n'avait pas eu à faire face à des choses difficiles. Il semblait avoir changé.

- Alors comme ça, Yunho - U-know s'est inquiété pour moi ?... C'est intéressant.

- Changmin…

- Tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir, Jaejoong, c'est dommage. Mais tu sembles par contre te souvenir du plus intéressant, c'est encore plus dommage ! Alors comme ça, vous vous êtes enfin retrouvés en toute conscience, Yunho l'apprenti dieu et Jaejoong le fantôme ?

J'étais paralysé par l'incompréhension, et la lueur foncièrement mauvaise dans les yeux de Changmin. Instinctivement, je me reculai lentement alors qu'il s'approchait discrètement, son regard fixé sur moi.

- Souviens-toi, Jaejoong. Je suis Changmin le traître…

J'eu le souffle coupé alors qu'un mot résonna dans mon esprit comme le son grave d'une cloche, quand je compris sans savoir comment, comme si je l'avais toujours su, que Changmin était un Obscur : « _Enfuis-toi !_». Mais derrière moi ne s'étendait que le vide, et je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer le moindre son avant d'être happé par des ténèbres nébuleuses.

**[Fin du chapitre XX]**


	22. Chapitre XXI partie A

**[**CHAPITRE XXI**]**

La télévision diffusait une lumière électrique dans la pièce, qui s'éclaira bientôt de la lueur de l'aube. Yunho lisait distraitement un livre, des lunettes rectangulaires encadrant ses yeux en amande, il jetait des coups d'œil parfois à l'écran qui retransmettait les premières informations de la journée. Les nouvelles annonçaient l'important cambriolage d'une banque, survenu au petit matin alors qu'elle n'était pas encore ouverte, les hommes encagoulés avaient fini par faire feu sur plusieurs employés présents et les forces de l'ordre qui étaient immédiatement intervenues, avant qu'un des voleurs, légèrement touché, ne s'échappe dans une fourgonnette et ne créer plus loin dans la rue un immense carambolage, à l'heure où les citadins sont sur les routes pour se rendre à leur travail.

Yunho entendit sans vraiment écouter cet incident meurtrier, s'étonnant néanmoins de l'ampleur qu'avait pris l'événement, les morts se comptant apparemment en dizaine, pensant que peut-être ses amis étaient partis si tôt pour cette raison. Il se replongea dans sa lecture, avant de soupirer et d'ôter ses lunettes pour poser l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, l'esprit ailleurs. Jaejoong n'était pas parti depuis un quart d'heure, et il ressentait déjà le besoin de sa présence. L'aube semblait s'être levée derrière ce ciel couvert, l'androgyne devrait bientôt redescendre, c'est du moins ce qu'il se répétait avec une certaine impatience. Il sourit en pensant à la moue de déception que le jeune homme afficherait et au baiser qu'il lui donnerait pour le consoler, ou plutôt pour le faire enrager.

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il se sentit attiré par l'extérieur sur lequel ouvrait la large baie vitrée, il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, contemplant le ciel entre bleu et gris.

Une écharpe immaculée apparut soudain, tombant lentement, emportée par la brise hivernale, et Yunho suivit des yeux cette écharpe qui chutait comme une plume dans le ciel, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparut dans le rectangle de lumière. Il fronça ses sourcils, un pressentiment qu'il retenait de le submerger s'insinuant vicieusement en lui. Il ne voulait pas imaginer… Ce n'était rien. Ce n'était pas _son_ écharpe. Ou si c'était bien elle, elle avait dû _lui _être arrachée par le vent qui devait souffler là-haut. C'était ça… ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Ses yeux noirs restèrent fixés sur la fenêtre, et il finit par déglutir difficilement, tournant la tête. Ses mains déposèrent lentement le livre sur la table basse, et il se leva avant de se diriger en de rapides enjambées vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, ouvrant précipitamment celle-ci pour sortir dans le couloir. Il parcourut le corridor plongé dans la pénombre, arrivant devant l'escalier qui descendait jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble, l'ascenseur et l'escalier qui menait au local sur le toit.

Reprenant son souffle, il fut stoppé par du mouvement qui venait des escaliers principaux. Junsu et Yoochun apparurent, gravissant les dernières marches en tenant dans chacune de leurs mains des sacs plastiques remplis. Yunho resta interloqué un moment, songeant que ses amis étaient effectivement sortis faire des courses, et il s'exclama alors que les deux jeunes hommes arrivaient au bout de leur peine :

- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris l'ascenseur ?

- Oh, Yunho ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?...

Voyant l'air perturbé de leur ami, Yoochun coupa presque Junsu pour lui répondre :

- Tu sais bien que l'ascenseur est en panne depuis hier soir !...

- Ha ? Vous n'avez pas vu Jaejoong descendre ? S'il était descendu, vous l'auriez forcément croisé, non ?

Yoochun acquiesça, essayant de comprendre là où voulait en venir leur leader, et il répliqua :

- Non, nous n'avons pas croisé Jaejoong. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que se passe ?

Yunho jeta des regards embarrassés à droite et à gauche, reculant légèrement en tournant la tête en direction de l'escalier qui montait au toit de l'immeuble, et il laissa échapper d'une voix pressée :

- Non, non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste qu'il est allé regarder l'aube sur le toit, et je me demandais s'il y était toujours. Je vais aller… le retrouver.

Il fuyait presque ses amis, ne voulant surtout pas qu'ils le retiennent. Il se détourna donc d'eux, commençant à se diriger vers la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier. Junsu s'écria, se lançant à sa suite :

- Attends, Yunho ! On a des choses importantes à te raconter !

- Et bien faites vite !, Asséna l'interpellé, s'arrêtant de marcher, fermant les yeux en se rendant compte du ton avec lequel il venait de parler à son ami d'enfance.

Yunho sentit la main de Yoochun s'abattre sur son épaule pour le retourner brutalement, et il plongea son regard dans celui noir de son ami qui gronda :

- Je veux bien accepter que tu sois sur les nerfs et que tu ne veuilles pas nous dire pourquoi, mais je ne tolérerai pas que tu parles comme ça à Junsu, et tu le sais.

Yunho ne fit que garder ses yeux fixés sur lui, ne lui répondant pas, avant de chasser sa main et de reprendre sa marche plus lentement. Il savait très bien que de toute manière, si ce qu'ils avaient à dire était important, ils le suivraient quand même. Junsu soupira avant de le héler, se rapprochant de lui tout en portant toujours les courses, et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Yunho ouvrait déjà la porte peinte d'une couleur de rouille à la volée. Il s'engouffra dans l'escalier abrupt et sombre, les deux jeunes hommes à sa suite. La voix de Junsu résonna derrière lui :

- Yunho ! Yunho, attends !... On a croisé deux Innommés en revenant, ils étaient blancs comme un linge. Ils avaient dû tous deux s'occuper de quelques employés tués dans un cambriolage sur l'avenue principale, mais ils nous ont dis…Ils nous ont dis que les trois quarts des personnes mourantes n'étaient pas destinées à mourir, Yunho ! Ils ont vu leurs shells blanches, et quelques hommes les leurs arrachaient, rapidement et efficacement. C'était des Obscurs, ils ont crée un accident monumentale qui ne devait pas avoir lieu.

Aux paroles paniquées de son ami, Yunho suspendit ses pas, s'arrêtant sur une marche au milieu de l'escalier, et il se retourna, le visage sérieux, apparemment impassible. Mais il commençait à perdre pieds, trop de choses se passaient en même temps, et il voulait seulement vérifier que son ange allait bien, avant toute chose. Yoochun, profitant de ce moment d'attention que leur leader leur portait, déclara :

- Lorsqu'on est allé voir JunHo, hier, on a apprit qu'une rumeur se répandait parmi nous. Elle a l'air sérieuse, Yunho, il paraît que des groupes d'Obscurs se sont formés, et qu'ils s'allient pour causer des catastrophes et récupérer plus de shells... Apparemment, ce serait Eden qui propage ces infos, mais il paraît que depuis quelques semaines, il est encore plus étrange que d'habitude, il se méfie de tout comme s'il était surveillé, et il boite ! Il a dû être gravement blessé, mais par qui ? Qui pourrait s'en prendre à un Innommé, même un Obscur ne s'y risquerait pas !... Et…

Le jeune brun s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots ou hésitant à les prononcer. Yunho s'impatienta :

- Quoi ? Yoochun, si tu n'as pas remarqué, je suis franchement pressé, et ce que tu me dis ne me rassure pas du tout, alors ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi !

- Jing a disparu. Tu sais, une amie proche de Eden. Elle n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis un moment. Il paraît que ceux qui ont questionné Eden à son propos l'ont mis dans une colère noire, une rage folle. Je crois…Je crois qu'elle est morte.

Réagissant aux propos de son petit ami, Junsu s'exclama :

- Arrêtes, comment aurait-elle pu mourir ? Pas en se suicidant en tout cas, elle a une famille !... Tu n'insinue quand même pas qu'elle a été tuée ?

Un silence pesant tomba sur eux alors que chacun se regardait sans oser exprimer ses pensées et ses doutes.

Finalement, Yunho secoua la tête, et finit de monter l'escalier quatre à quatre, arrivant dans un petit local, avant d'ouvrir au fond la porte en fer forgée qui obtempéra dans un grincement. La lumière opaque du jour entra dans la masure, en même temps qu'un vent glacial s'y engouffrait. Yunho tituba sur quelque pas, sondant le toit d'un regard vacillant, et l'effet de l'évidence le fit suffoquer, comme s'il manquait soudain d'air. Jaejoong n'était pas là. Jaejoong n'était pas sur ce toit.

- Jaejoong…

Son murmure se perdit dans le vent, emporté vers l'horizon, et il marcha en faisant son possible pour ne pas chanceler, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre comme s'il se tenait sur un fil du funambule, jusqu'au rebord du toit. Inspirant, il n'eut pas le courage de regarder vers le bas, craignant de se sentir irrémédiablement attiré par le vide tel un aimant. Il le sentait, Jaejoong n'aurait jamais fait la bêtise de tomber, ni de sauter…Mais comment avait-il pu disparaître ? Un cri de rage s'étouffa dans sa gorge et Yoochun posa ses mains sur lui, le secouant doucement :

- Yunho !... Yunho, tu vois bien que Jaejoong n'est pas là ! Calmes-toi…

- Et alors ? Et alors, il n'est pas là ! Il n'est pas redescendu, où est-il, Yoochun ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais tranquillement en train de l'attendre dans notre salon ?...

Ses yeux étaient brillant de larmes, comme fous, il projetait sur Yoochun toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Puis se calmant peu à peu, reprenant une respiration normale, il se dégagea des bras de son ami pour s'éloigner, une main sur son front, impuissant. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose de terrible s'était passé, son pressentiment lui disait qu'un obscur était impliqué là-dedans. Qu'au moins un obscur s'était retrouvé sur ce toit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il pouvait presque distinguer les fumées noires et vaporeuses qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en emportant Jaejoong, la seule personne au monde que cet ennemi n'aurait absolument jamais dû ne serait-ce que toucher. Il sentait l'odeur de soufre, l'odeur de la mer, chargée de noirceur, et se demanda si tous les obscurs avaient cette odeur particulière… Jetant son regard vers le soleil blanc derrière la nappe de brume grise qui sévissait dans le ciel, il déclara d'une voix forte :

- Il faut suivre cet obscur. Il a forcément laissé des traces. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de ne me suivre, mais moi, je vais le traquer et le retrouver. _Je __vais __tuer __ce __salaud __qui a __enlevé __Jae._

Il n'entendit pratiquement pas la voix de Junsu qui lui reprocha, trop occupé à observer rapidement chaque mètre carré qu'il percevait de la rue, chaque toit d'immeuble qu'il pouvait voir dans l'horizon, ses pensées fusant en lui avec pour seul but de retrouver une trace, de retrouver sa raison de vivre :

- Comment pourrait-on te laisser seul dans un moment pareil ? On vient avec toi, enfin !...

Leurs silhouettes s'évanouirent bientôt tandis que la course poursuite débutait.

* * *

Changmin ne lui laissait aucun moyen de s'échapper, il l'enchainait de ses bras, le retenait de la poigne de ses mains, à chaque fois qu'ils se déplaçaient, à chaque fois qu'ils avançaient. Jaejoong était à bout de souffle, ses membres lui faisaient mal et un haut le cœur le prenait quand Changmin l'emportait dans une espèce de téléportation qu'il n'avait même pas le temps d'analyser, il ne pouvait que se soumettre à la contrainte. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir où ils étaient, à suivre leurs mouvements. Une chape d'obscurité obscurcissait ses yeux mais il sentait que leur progression était rapide, trop rapide parfois, un son de brouhaha dans la rue, une sensation d'altitude, il ne pouvait se fixer sur rien.

_« Faites __que __ça __s__'__arrête !... Faites __que __ça __s__'__arrête__…__ »_ Suppliait-il intérieurement, se sentant sombrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Changmin s'immobilisa l'espace d'un instant dans une petite rue déserte, regardant furtivement derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi, et Jaejoong se dit que c'était le moment. Maintenant ou jamais, s'il voulait fuir. Rouvrant grands les yeux, l'androgyne appuya violemment son pied sur celui de Changmin, lui arrachant un cri de surprise plutôt que de douleur, tout en se dégageant comme il put de son emprise. Il tira sur son bras qu'agrippait fermement l'obscur, et celui-ci surpris par la soudaineté de cette rébellion ne put que le laisser s'échapper. Tout en inspirant une bouffée d'air, retrouvant avec soulagement sa liberté, Jaejoong se mit à courir sans même se retourner une seule fois, sans se préoccuper de Changmin, de savoir s'il lui avait fait mal ou si son ancien ami le poursuivait. La peur martelait tout son être, il se répétait en courant à perdre haleine que jamais il ne pourrait s'en sortir, que Changmin allait le rattraper, et il vit défiler devant ses yeux effrayés mais déterminés les rues qu'il parcourut, bifurquant à gauche et à droite, cherchant un endroit, une boutique où se cacher. Mais que pouvait-il contre un obscur ? Yunho l'avait assez mis en garde contre eux pour qu'il n'ait pas d'espoir d'en réchapper.

Etrangement, une impression de déjà-vu l'accompagnait, et Jaejoong s'attendait à voir à tout moment arriver devant lui Yunho, Yoochun et Junsu, son visage pâle reflétait ce désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui exhalaient par de rapide à-coups sa respiration blanchie par le froid, voulaient appeler à l'aide sans qu'un mot ne puisse sortir. Mais ce ne fut pas ses amis qui se mirent sur sa route.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce jeune homme brun devant lui, dressé en plein milieu du trottoir sur lequel il courait. Il le percuta avant d'être propulsé en arrière par le choc de la rencontre, et il s'écroula par terre, sonné. Mais il se releva péniblement, et déclara précipitamment tout en se courbant avec rapidité, déjà prêt à contourner le garçon pour repartir :

-…Pardon !

Mais une poigne de fer le retint, se refermant sur le devant de son manteau et le ramenant fermement vers lui. L'androgyne leva un regard égaré au jeune homme dans lequel il venait de rentrer, et qu'il put constater légèrement plus grand et âgé que lui. Les yeux noirs inexpressifs le sondaient sans un mot entre les fins cheveux noirs de sa frange nette.

- Mais que faites-vous ? Je suis pressé, laissez-moi partir !

Il secoua la main qui le retenait, tira pour se dégager, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet inconnu faisait cela. La peur que Changmin n'apparaisse décupla son affolement, et il commença à se contorsionner en vain pour s'échapper, insultant presque le fin jeune homme qui demeurait immobile sous les coups que lui donnait Jaejoong. Finalement, fatigué de cette agitation, Yesung regarda droit dans les yeux l'androgyne, réclamant froidement :

- Tais-toi.

Jaejoong se figea, une sueur froide à son front, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'était cet inconnu…_un __autre_… Et d'un geste brusque, il parvint à se soutirer de l'emprise du jeune homme, mais Yesung fut plus rapide que lui, et alors qu'il s'élançait vers le bout de la ruelle, le disciple de Changmin le rattrapa sans peine, s'interposant avec une rapidité telle que Jaejoong se recula comme soufflé par une onde de choc. Yesung soupira avant de lui asséner un coup de genoux dans le ventre qui le fit s'abattre au sol, se tordant sous la douleur et le souffle bloqué, recroquevillé sur le goudron. Et comme pour l'humilier plus encore, le jeune homme au dessus de lui utilisa brusquement son pied pour le retourner dos contre terre et voir son visage. La violence avec laquelle la semelle de sa botte avec soulevé sa joue et s'était butée à ses dents fit couler un filet de sang entre ses lèvres, et Jaejoong porta sa main à son visage, gémissant. Avec ce coup porté à ce niveau, il avait peur que son nez ne se mette à saigner lui aussi sous le choc mais pour l'instant il n'avait que la lèvre déchirée, dont il essuya le sang du dos de sa main. Rouvrant doucement les yeux, il vit au dessus de lui, comme dans un songe cauchemardesque, que Changmin venait de rejoindre l'inconnu, et son ancien ami lui jetait parfois des regards tout en chuchotant avec l'autre. Il le connaissait donc… Qui était-il ? Un autre obscur ? Aussi sombre que Changmin, si ce n'est plus. Jaejoong soupira, intérieurement, il se murmurait « C'est donc si facile de se laisser aller, de ne pas résister ? A quoi bon, je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant… », tout son corps brûlait de fatigue et de douleur. Il sentit un moment un crachotement désagréable à ses tympans, un grésillement qui sembla vibrer jusque dans son esprit, mais il n'eut même pas la force de sursauter sous le coup de la surprise et de l'incompréhension quand il entendit le murmure de Changmin dans sa tête, juste un instant, alors que l'obscur était en pleine discussion avec l'inconnu :

_- Décidément, tu ne change pas, mon petit Jaejoong. Toujours aussi faible… Tu abandonne si vite, c'en est presque moins amusant !..._

Au bout d'un moment qui parut durer une éternité, Changmin fit un petit signe de tête en sa direction, Yesung acquiesça et commença à s'avancer vers lui, avant que son ainé n'ajoute :

- Déshabille-le.

Voyant le jeune homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir s'accroupir à côté de lui, et approcher ses mains pour faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa veste, Jaejoong commença à paniquer, redoutant ce qu'il allait lui faire. Sa peau pâlit et il voulut se débattre alors que l'autre le dévêtait sans ménagement de son manteau, qu'il balança un peu plus loin sur le trottoir. Le maintenant au sol de ses mains sur ses épaules, Yesung siffla entre ses dents, la mine dégoûtée :

- Calmes-toi, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de ta peau.

S'immobilisant, Jaejoong comprit qu'il avait seulement voulu lui enlever son manteau pour faciliter sa tâche alors que le sombre individu ramenait maintenant ses bras derrière son dos, et qu'il attachait entre elles ses mains glacées. Il sentit une corde rêche enrouler ses poignets avant de les serrer jusqu'à lui couper la circulation du sang. Jaejoong se retrouva incapable de se relever, les mains entravées, toujours couché sur le sol qu'il sentait humide contre sa tempe, et en tournant un peu les yeux vers le ciel, il put voir le visage rond et austère du jeune homme qui le dévisageait avec un sourire narquois. Satisfait de le voir dans cette position d'infériorité. Il entendit la voix de Changmin s'élever quelque part à côté de lui :

- Jaejoong, je te présente Yesung. C'est pour lui que je suis parti il y a quelques semaines, Yesung a été abandonné par son unique parent, et est devenu un potentiel Innommé que je devais former. Mais ce jeune homme que tu vois là n'est pas le même que le soir où je l'ai retrouvé, non. Il a choisit de me suivre dans ma voie, mais n'est pas devenu un obscur, tu sais. Oh, ne sois pas soulagé pour autant, il est pire qu'un obscur. Regarde.

La main gantée de cuir de Changmin agrippa le poignet du dit Yesung pour amener la main nue et fine à sa vue :

- Il n'a pas de marque, et pourtant, cette main a étouffé un bon nombre de shell !... Il est aussi pur dans sa noirceur que toi tu l'es dans ta blancheur, mon petit Jaejoong.

Le ton doucereux avec lequel parlait son ancien ami faisait frissonner l'androgyne, mal à l'aise. Il avait du mal à tout comprendre, et il plongea son regard clair détruit par la trahison et l'attitude de Changmin dans les yeux du jeune Shim, qui balaya ce regard éploré d'un rictus :

- Yesung est particulièrement friand des shells des suicidés. Je lui ai promis qu'il aurait le plaisir de goûter à la tienne aujourd'hui. Ne me déçois pas, Jaejoong.

Sur ses mots, les deux amis et collègues se relevèrent pour s'éloigner un peu, restant dans le champ de vision de l'androgyne, et lui dans le leur, l'obscur pouvant garder un œil sur lui sans être entendu. Prenant un visage sérieux, Changmin s'entretint durant quelques rapides minutes volées à l'urgence de la situation avec son disciple :

- Comme on l'a convenu, prends trois ou quatre Obscurs avec toi, et retrouve vite U-know et les autres. Ils doivent déjà être en train de chercher leur cher ami. Rappelle toi, ne faites pas de mal à Xiah ni à Micky. Pour ce qui est de U-Know… Faites en ce que vous voulez, mais ne le tuez pas et laissez-lui assez de force pour me retrouver. C'est juste pour les retarder, le temps que je puisse m'occuper de Jaejoong, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Lui répondit docilement le jeune étudiant, presque aussi androgyne que Jaejoong.

Soucieux, Changmin le retint avant qu'il ne parte pour accomplir sa tâche et, se rapprochant, il déclara doucement :

- Yesung… Tu sais, quand je serais là-bas... Quand ça se passera… Ne viens pas. Quoiqu'il se passe, ne viens pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça. Promets-moi que tu n'interviendras pas.

Yesung resta longtemps silencieux, son regard timoré et interrogatif plongé dans celui de son ainé, avant que ses lèvres pâles ne s'ouvrent pour répondre simplement :

- Oui.

Changmin se détendit imperceptiblement.

Jaejoong, qui s'était agité durant le temps que dura leur conversation hors d'atteinte de ses oreilles pour tenter en vain de détacher ses mains ou du moins de se relever, ouvrit de grands yeux malgré lui quand il reporta son regard sur les deux obscurs non loin de lui, et qu'il distingua Changmin en train de se pencher vers le jeune brun. Changmin déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes sous le coup de la surprise de Yesung. Il referma ses lèvres froides sur les siennes en un baiser inédit. A peine eut-il goûté la bouche de son disciple qu'il se recula, légèrement gêné derrière son masque imperturbable, et l'obscur fit signe à Yesung encore sous le choc, mais une lueur de bonheur intense dansant dans ses prunelles noires, de se hâter. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et après une petite hésitation, il les quitta, se mettant à marcher vivement vers le bout de la rue. Jaejoong n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, se demandant qu'est ce qui avait bien pu prendre à son ancien ami pour embrasser l'inconnu, une petite voix lui murmurant insidieusement que l'inconnu avait un prénom. Changmin n'était pas du genre à être amoureux et surtout pas d'un garçon, à ce qu'il avait compris, mais l'obscur semblait être devenu un parfait étranger, chez qui la frontière entre le jeu et la vérité n'était plus qu'un mince fil invisible.

Jaejoong fut soudain remis sur pieds, et le jeune homme dont le visage enfantin ne laissait transparaître qu'une indifférence consternante l'entraina à nouveau, ne lui lançant que dans un sourire railleur :

- Comme on se retrouve !...

Puis son sourire disparut et son visage se ferma d'une expression dure alors qu'il mettait des lunettes noires aux verres teintés dissimilant ses yeux et qu'il le forçait à avancer, le tenant par le bras. L'androgyne craignit de traverser les routes et les rues ainsi, mais ils semblaient être devenus totalement indigne d'intérêt aux yeux des passants, presque invisibles. Bientôt Changmin s'arrêta devant l'entrée imposante d'un immense building, tour de verre reflétant le gris du ciel et qui s'élevait jusqu'à effleurer celui-ci.

Le hall illuminé était grouillant de monde. Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur vide et Changmin programma le dernier étage du gratte-ciel. Jaejoong tourna son regard vers lui, tentant de cacher sa crainte. _« Que __va-t-il __faire __lorsque __nous __serons __tout __là-haut ? »_, pensa-t-il, commençant à perdre son sang-froid. Changmin, voyant sa victime nerveuse, esquissa un léger sourire en coin, baissant son regard vers les cils tremblant qui s'efforçaient de ne pas ciller, les grands yeux pointés sur la porte de la cage métallique, et la bouche de l'androgyne. Jaejoong se mordait les lèvres, et serrait ses poings attachés derrière son dos. L'ascenseur se mis en marche, et Changmin déclara pour s'amuser :

- Nous serons très vite en haut, j'utilise l'ascenseur seulement pour m'aider au départ, l'immeuble est trop haut pour que j'utilise mes pouvoirs sans me fatiguer. Mais avec la poussée de l'ascenseur, je peux le faire sans problème, et j'économise la force dont je vais avoir besoin.

Jaejoong se fichait pas mal des explications de son ancien ami, il n'y comprenait pratiquement rien. Il ne savait pas ce que l'obscur allait faire, avant que celui-ci ne le serre soudain contre lui, et qu'il ne se sente partir, tomber dans le vide, n'ayant que le temps d'apercevoir dans le miroir de l'ascenseur une épaisse brume noire les entourer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de semblable. Instantanément, il se retrouva abattu à terre, comme s'il avait fait une chute et avait percuté durement le sol sans pour autant le quitter. Se sentant terriblement faible sur ses jambes, Jaejoong se laissa tomber contre le ciment dur, reprenant sa respiration et tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur alors que Changmin restait debout à côté de lui, le regard fixé vers l'horizon. Relevant la tête pour voir entre les fines mèches de jais de ses cheveux, ébouriffés par le « voyage », où ils étaient, il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'ils se trouvaient sur le toit de l'immeuble, le ciel nuageux à perte de vue, à une bonne quinzaine de mètres au dessus du reste des buildings gris de la ville.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, Yunho s'efforçait de ne pas paniquer ni perdre espoir en suivant les traces de l'obscur qui avait enlevé son petit ami. La culpabilité d'avoir laissé faire une chose pareille, qu'il redoutait tant, semblait lui faire pousser des ailes, il puisait dans toutes ses ressources pour avancer sans se laisser abattre. Junsu et Yoochun le suivaient avec difficulté, parfois prenant un autre chemin pour chercher des indices, mais Yunho sentait qu'il se trouvait sur la bonne piste, il ressentait un flux pesant et ténébreux former un sillon et le mener le long des rues. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils avaient quitté leur immeuble, mais ils avaient déjà parcouru la moitié de la ville, et Junsu était impressionné par l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Il jetait parfois son regard vers lui, légèrement essoufflé, et admirait la résistance de Yunho, l'aura de détermination et de puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Il lui rappelait qu'il était toujours à la hauteur de sa réputation, célèbre depuis des dizaines d'années, en tant qu'Innommé.

Alors qu'ils longeaient un long muret de granit qui laissait la rue en sens interdit particulièrement éclairée, un éclair noir attira soudain son attention sur sa gauche, et il poussa une exclamation étouffé alors qu'une silhouette apparaissait soudain devant lui. Recevant un coup au visage qu'il ne put esquiver, il s'écroula durement par terre, sonné, le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

- Junsu !

Yoochun s'était retourné et son cri stoppa net Yunho qui tourna son regard vers eux, pour voir ses deux amis un peu plus loin derrière lui aux prises avec trois hommes dotés d'une force sombre. Une voix légère mais glaciale claqua dans l'air :

- Arrêtez ! Ils ne sont pas votre priorité !...

Debout sur le toit d'une voiture de l'autre côté de la route et les mains enfoncées nonchalamment dans les poches de son manteau, Yesung contemplait la scène, un souffle blanc s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il pointa son doigt vers Yunho qui s'avançait, menaçant, vers les obscurs qui s'en prenaient à ses amis.

- Occupez vous de lui.

Deux des hommes s'écartèrent de Junsu, Yoochun se précipitant à ses côtés mais le troisième individu s'interposant entre eux. Yunho jaugea de son regard perçant chacun des obscurs qui lui faisaient face, et un bruit derrière lui indiqua qu'un quatrième venaient de les rejoindre. Il était encerclé, et rien ne se passa pendant une fraction de seconde, avant qu'un combat violent ne remplisse la rue d'échos d'impacts de coups et de râles. Yoochun fut plaqué contre le muret, tabassé par le plus âgé des obscurs, qui le frappait de ses poings hâlés. Yunho esquivait les coups qui volaient autours de lui, se baissant et parant les bras dirigés vers lui. Si ces obscurs l'avaient seulement regardé dans les yeux, ils auraient pu comprendre qu'à cet instant, celui qui était surnommé « l'Innommable de la honte » était dangereux, et que malheureusement pour eux, ils allaient servir de défouloir. Un feu incandescent de rage vacillait dans son regard, Yunho ne souhaitait plus en cet instant que tous les voir à terre, incapables de se relever, et il rendit les coups sans pitié, frappant avec force un des trois hommes qui l'assaillaient à la mâchoire, tordant le bras d'un autre jusqu'à faire s'agenouiller celui-ci et hurler de douleur. Mais il ne voulait pas les tuer, et l'image de Jaejoong, souriant, ses cheveux noirs balayant légèrement son visage, la lumière blanche du soleil éclairant son visage, restait ancré en lui, il ne voyait qu'elle, n'entendait que le silence de cette vision.

Junsu venait de reprendre ses esprits, et avisant la situation, il se rua sur l'obscur qui avait pris l'avantage sur Yoochun, lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans le dos, avant de saisir par les cheveux l'attaquant qui avait oser blesser son petit ami et de le tirer violemment vers l'arrière. L'homme se cambra dans un cri étranglé, et il ne vit qu'au dernier instant le poing de Yoochun arriver sur lui. Il tomba assommé. Lorsque le quatrième obscur fut à terre, misérablement agenouillé, le souffle court et du sang coulant de sa tempe, que ce jeune homme au cheveux teints en blanc, ses yeux entouré d'un noir aussi épais que celui de ses tatouages, posa son regard sur ses collègues inconscient autours d'eux, il lança un regard perdu à Yesung qui était resté immobile, en retrait tout ce temps, jusqu'à faire oublier sa présence. Yunho se pencha sur lui, et murmura en plongeant son regard dans le sien, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire :

- Tu vas gentiment me dire où est Jaejoong, si tu ne veux pas avoir très mal.

L'obscur souffla, n'osant pas trahir Yesung et Max, et ne sachant en réalité même pas où ce gamin pouvait être :

- Je…Je ne sais...pas où il est…

- Vraiment ?

Yesung plissa les yeux, et s'avança vers eux, ils leurs avaient pris assez de temps, il était l'heure de mettre fin à la diversion. Le jeune homme s'approcha et arrivé à leur hauteur tout en gardant une certaine distance, il fit un signe de tête à l'obscur aux cheveux blanc, murmurant :

- Dégage.

L'ordre fut entendu avec soulagement de la part de son destinataire, et Yesung se retrouva bientôt seul devant Yunho, Junsu qui soutenait un peu Yoochun, les corps de ses autres recrues jonchant le sol. Yunho le regarda longuement, méfiant. S'il avait pu reconnaitre certains des obscurs, ce jeune homme lui était parfaitement inconnu, et une aura étrange l'enveloppait. Une aura terriblement sombre, lisse et austère, qui semblait réduire à néant toutes ondes positives ou négatives qui chargeaient l'atmosphère. L'air s'était refroidi.

- Où est Jaejoong ?

- … Avec Changmin.

Yunho fut surpris que le jeune homme lui réponde, et plus encore par sa réponse. Ses pensées s'affolèrent, il revit les dernières semaines passer, et il s'exclama rageusement:

- Changmin a aussi été enlevé ? Vous le retenez depuis combien de temps ? Qu'est ce que vous comptez leur faire ?...

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par « vous », cher Yunho ?

Il recula, il était certain qu'il venait de prononcer son prénom et non son pseudonyme. Cet être connaissait son prénom, comment était-ce possible ?

- Les Obscurs !

- Ha, les obscurs… Vous croyez donc à cette rumeur idiote ? Il est vrai qu'_il_ a rassemblé quelques obscurs, mais il n'y a pas de plan particulier, ils ne vont pas attaquer l'humanité, on ne voit cela que dans les films ou les livres... Je suis déçu par ta perspicacité, toi qui es considéré comme étant le grand U-know !...

Yunho serra les dents, ce gamin se moquait ouvertement de lui, mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire, car l'autre ajoutait :

- Changmin a terriblement souffert, tu le sais ça ?

- Où sont-ils ?...

Yoochun venait de hurler, la rage tirant ses traits, et Yunho savait que s'il ne s'était pas retenu, son ami l'aurait copieusement insulté avant de se jeter sur lui pour le forcer à répondre. Mais si cet étrange obscur pouvait leur dire où son ami et Jaejoong avaient été emmenés, ils pourraient gagner un temps précieux. Il fit donc signe à l'anglophone de se calmer.

Le murmure glacé s'éleva à nouveau, Yesung donnait l'impression de ne pas bouger les lèvres pour parler tant son visage était figé dans une expression impénétrable :

- Voyons…Est-ce que tu connais vraiment ton ami ? Est-ce que tu peux prétendre le connaître comme un véritable ami ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais ce que préfère par-dessus tout Shim Changmin ?

Yunho resta interloqué un long moment, sondant Yesung de son regard, réfléchissant sans comprendre. Penser à Changmin lui faisait mal, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et imaginer qu'il avait pu être malmené par un obscur le mettait hors de lui. Il plongea dans ses souvenirs, et soudain, une illumination le saisit. Changmin émettant un petit rire, la lumière est saturée autours de lui, il ferme les yeux et lève son visage, l'ombre sépia des nuages passant sur son front et ses joues rondes.

- Le ciel. Il aime regarder le ciel.

Un sourire plein de colère s'étira sur le visage diaphane de Yesung et celui-ci siffla entre ses dents, leur adressant un dernier regard inexpressif avant de se retourner pour remonter la rue et disparaitre, les laissant trop perplexes pour le rattraper :

- Ils se trouvent au plus près du ciel.

Yunho fixa une dernière fois le bout de la rue, avant de se tourner vers Yoochun qui essuyait le sang sur son visage de la manche de sa veste en grimaçant, et Junsu qui répéta comme pour lui même :

- _Au __plus __près __du __ciel ?..._

- ça veut dire qu'ils sont sur le toit d'un immeuble.

- Mais on ne va quand même pas faire tous les immeubles de la ville ?...

La remarque de Junsu fit sourire Yoochun, son petit ami restait le même, rien n'avait changé depuis ces quelques mois aux temps troublés… Il savait que son ami ne le faisait pas exprès, mais Yunho répondit avec un peu trop d'exaspération tintant dans sa voix :

- Non, Junsu, réfléchis enfin !... Jaejoong est retenu sur le plus haut immeuble de la ville !

Junsu se tut avant de lui demander, tendu :

- Et bien alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le trouver, cet immeuble ?

Yunho se tourna vers le soleil dont les rayons lumineux apparaissaient quelques fois entre les nuages brumeux. Des bâtiments s'élevaient loin au dessus du muret, à travers la rangée d'arbres aux branches nues qui laissait passer son regard, mais il pouvait le voir d'ici, l'immense building aux vitres noires miroitantes au centre de la ville, que l'on ne remarquait que de loin, trop imposant pour s'en soucier lorsque l'on se trouvait à son pied. Pas besoin de chercher, il savait déjà que son ange et son ami étaient là-bas, et après avoir échangé un regard avec ses amis, il s'élança, escaladant rapidement le muret pour couper à travers le quartier et atteindre le gratte-ciel.

Ils approchaient du but, bientôt ils se trouveraient aux portes de l'immeuble. Ses poumons étaient en feu, mais il continuait de courir. Yoochun derrière lui s'écria qu'ils ne pourraient pas utiliser leurs capacités pour se rendre sur le toit aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait voulu, et qu'ils devraient prendre un ascenseur à l'intérieur. Yunho serra les dents, combien de temps cela leur fera-t-il perdre de monter tout ces étages jusqu'au dernier?

Soudain…

Une vague de souffrance le traversa l'espace d'une seconde de part en part, le faisant frémir et manquant de le faire tomber dans sa course. L'écho d'un appel résonna en lui, et il secoua la tête de désespoir et de colère en reconnaissant la voix claire mais emplie de douleur de Jaejoong. Il l'appelait, et pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, Yunho recevait son cri. Ni Junsu, ni Yoochun ne perçurent son changement brusque d'attitude, son trouble intense, mais le jeune homme se hâta, la gorge nouée.

* * *

Jaejoong resta un long moment le regard voilé, comme absent, à moitié assis, à moitié agenouillé sur le béton du sol. Il se sentait dépassé par ce qui se passait. Changmin qui revenait d'une prétendue formation et qui semblait être devenu un obscur depuis pas mal de temps, ce qu'ils faisaient sur ce toit, si haut… Pour quelles raisons il s'en prenait à lui ? Et Yunho, qui ne savait peut-être même pas qu'il n'était plus là-bas, chez eux. L'androgyne se mordit les lèvres, le cœur serré, en imaginant sa réaction s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait disparu. Changmin ne lui laissa pas le temps de ravaler ses sanglots, il le saisit soudain par le bras pour le relever comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une feuille de papier, et il le maintint sur ses jambes, le confrontant à son regard.

- Tu peux te mordre jusqu'au sang, ça ne le fera pas venir, et ça ne ma fera pas te relâcher.

A présent, Jaejoong bouillait littéralement de rage, et ses yeux exprimaient tout ce qu'il n'osait pas formuler à l'encontre de l'obscur. Celui-ci esquissa une moue déçue et murmura en prenant entre sa main le visage pâle de l'androgyne, enfonçant ses doigts gantés de cuir doux dans ses joues et l'empêchant de se dégager en soutenant son menton de sa paume, levant son visage vers lui avec fermeté :

- C'est vraiment dommage… Je regrette presque de t'avoir effacé la mémoire, mon petit Jaejoong. Je déteste revivre deux fois les mêmes choses, surtout ce genre de situation. Alors on va couper court à cela : Oui, je suis un Obscur, oui, j'ai trahis mes meilleurs amis, oui, j'ai tué tous ces gens, oui, je ne regrette pas, oui, tu me détestes, oui, tu voudrais me cracher dessus, mais tout cela est su et entendu, Jaejoong, il faut passer à autre chose.

- Tu me demande ça comme ça, de passer à autre chose, comme si ce n'était pas grave, comme si de rien n'était ?... Tu es malade ! Comment je pourrais accepter ça ?

Changmin soupira sous le regard noir de l'androgyne, qui s'exclama d'une voix frôlant le ton hargneux.

- Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire ?

Un rire amusé lui répondit.

- A toi, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire… Mais lorsque tu ressemble à un petit chaton effrayé comme maintenant, j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi. Mais si je t'ai amené ici, mon cher Jaejoong, c'est simplement pour t'utiliser. T'utiliser comme appât, si tu préfère. Donc nous allons attendre, et pour meubler ce silence, nous allons discuter.

Effectivement, le silence s'il s'installait risquait sans aucun doute d'être aussi lourd que du plomb, et électrique. Jaejoong ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, demeurant délibérément muet. Il essayait désespérément de se souvenir de ce dont lui parlait Changmin, ce temps où il savait apparemment ce qu'était en réalité le cadet des quatre Innommés, se demandant s'il devait le croire ou non, mais il sentait les images du passé prêtes à refaire surface, juste retenues par un mince voile nébuleux. Il avait peur de s'interroger sur le but de sa présence ici, qui l'obscur voulait qu'il attire et pourquoi. Il avait peur de peut-être comprendre… Changmin le regardait intensément, et Jaejoong se recula légèrement, se dégageant des mains qui serraient ses épaules.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Tu es tellement prévisible, mon petit Jaejoong. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je lis juste dans ta mémoire pour savoir un peu ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis parti. Je suis particulièrement curieux de découvrir comment les révélations à propos de ce que t'a fait Yunho alors que tu te vidais de ton sang ce jour-là se sont déroulées...

L'androgyne prit un air choqué, scandalisé que l'obscur viole ainsi son esprit. Mais il ne savait pas, que ce n'était rien. Rien comparé à ce qu'allait commettre Changmin par la suite.

Le froid qui régnait à cette altitude, et le comportement imprévisible de son ancien ami mettaient les nerfs de Jaejoong, déjà fatigués par la journée mouvementée de la veille, à dure épreuve. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes tombaient, dans le silence, dans l'oubli, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. A bout de cette attente, Jaejoong releva la tête et fit mine de se retourner. Il ne pensait même plus à Changmin, à ses poignets liés dans son dos, au frottement douloureux de la corde qui brûlait sa peau, la situation lui paraissait de plus en plus absurde, et il voulait simplement partir loin, retrouver refuge là où quelqu'un l'attendait. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il été parti, pour ne pas dire emmené de force. Mais Changmin se saisit sans surprise de la manche de son pull, le retenant en enserrant son bras, et Jaejoong lutta quelques instants, avant d'hurler :

- Mais laisse-moi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça, à quoi ça te sert ?... J'aurais voulu ne jamais te connaître !

- Si tu ne m'avais pas connu, tu n'aurais pas non plus connu Yunho, car jusqu'à ces derniers mois, c'était lui, moi, Yoochun, Junsu, et pas un de moins. Est-ce que tu peux toujours affirmer vouloir ne m'avoir jamais connu ?

Une larme transparente glissa sur la joue rougie par le froid de Jaejoong, et il murmura tant bien que mal :

- Oui… Parce que tu n'es pas Changmin ! J'aurais voulu ne jamais rencontrer l'obscur que tu es !

L'intensité avec laquelle il cracha ces derniers mots ébranla presque Changmin, et celui-ci l'amena au plus près de lui, assénant entre ses dents serrées par l'irritation, d'un ton menaçant :

- A te voir me parler ainsi, j'ai l'impression que je ne te fais pas assez peur. Arrête de t'agiter ou tu vas le regretter. Cette fois-ci, je ferais plus que te planter une lame dans la main…

Il soupira avant d'ajouter :

- J'étais presque arrivé au point le plus intéressant avant que tu ne tente pitoyablement de t'échapper, donc tiens-toi tranquille.

_« Arrêtes !...__Ne __t__'__immisce __pas __dans __ma __mémoire ! » _Pensa fortement Jaejoong, sans avoir la force de le dire, et il s'immobilisa peu à peu, ne cherchant plus à se dégager de l'emprise de l'obscur, se sentant plus que vulnérable en n'ayant même pas les mains libres. Changmin esquissa un rictus amusé en entendant les protestations muettes de sa chère victime.

Peut importe ce qu'il voyait, des instants à mourir d'ennui, des instants à vomir de dégout, rien ne lui échappait. Il haussa pourtant un sourcil, surpris, en se rendant compte que la scène des aveux était on ne peut plus récente. Après avoir visualisé cette soirée où Jaejoong semblait avoir rencontré son père sur son chemin, rencontre à laquelle il assista en écoutant les paroles cruelles échangées avant de retrouver l'androgyne effondré dans son appartement et assailli par ses nouveaux souvenirs, un détail de l'histoire le fit presque sursauter. Sa gorge se serra légèrement lorsqu'il comprit ce que ce détail impliquait… Le monde était décidemment petit.

- Je me demande comment Yunho s'est justifié pour t'avoir empêché de mourir. C'était pathétique, j'imagine…

Le dégoût qu'il mettait en faisant référence à Yunho révolta Jaejoong, et il serra ses poings, ne pouvant réprimer ses paroles :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le déteste tant ? Ne me dis pas… Ne me dis pas que c'est lui que tu attends ?

Un éclat brilla dans les yeux de Changmin, qui sourit devant l'air apeuré de Jaejoong, sentant qu'il s'inquiétait pour son cher amant.

- Tu devrais plutôt penser à toi, au lieu de t'inquiéter pour les autres. Tu n'as pas besoin que je te réponde, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de savoir pourquoi je le hais. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point.

Enhardi par le trouble hostile qui le saisissait dès qu'on lui parlait de Jung Yunho, il s'immisça plus encore dans sa mémoire, sentant l'instant tant attendu proche, et lorsque la matinée froide et lourde se dessina dans son esprit avec netteté, il esquissa un sourire, vivant la scène comme s'il y avait été. Il vit dans le souvenir aussi limpide que la surface de l'eau l'arrivée de ses amis chez Jaejoong et l'attitude distante de celui-ci, l'appel téléphonique de sa mère, sa colère contre le leader, une colère insoutenable, ses questionnements, cette soirée enneigée sous la musique d'un violoncelle, la détresse que ressentait Jaejoong… Yunho et son silence.

Soudain, le visage de l'obscur prit une rigidité inquiétante et son regard lointain se fit si dur que Jaejoong commença à trembler. Une haine indescriptible déformait ses traits, et son regard se fit plus perçant alors qu'il semblait vouloir écorcher vif Jaejoong. Il poussa violement le jeune homme contre le sol, y mettant toute sa force, et Jaejoong ne put réprimer un cri de douleur en percutant le béton glacé de son épaule. Changmin semblait hors de lui, et il ne put faire un geste alors que le fin et sombre jeune homme s'abaissait rapidement pour le maîtriser avec dureté, le maintenant au sol d'une main appuyée contre sa tête. Il releva de son autre main la manche gauche du pull et avisa avec une lueur de dégoût tintée de colère dans ses yeux le bandage recouvrant le bras de l'androgyne. Jaejoong étouffa un gémissement de protestation, se débattant, mais Changmin arracha sans douceur les pansements, mettant à nu les multiples plaies encore rouges et suintantes qui zébraient la peau blanche. Il attrapa par le col de son pull Jaejoong qui était aussi effrayé que si l'obscur l'avait frappé, hurlant furieusement :

- Comment-as-tu osé faire ça ? Je te hais, Kim Jaejoong !...

Jaejoong ne comprit pas ce qui prenait à Changmin, il avait mal au bras, sentant l'air glisser sur ses blessure et ne pouvait même pas voir si le sang s'était remis à couler. Il demeurait interdit, son regard capturé par celui acéré de Changmin, et il bredouilla :

- C'était juste… Une impulsion, une erreur. Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état…

Un coup magistral asséné au visage le fit taire, lui ôtant presque le souffle et lui donnant un bourdonnement sourd à ses oreilles. Se redressant légèrement, il regarda ahuri par cette violence Changmin, qui siffla dangereusement :

- Je devrais t'arracher la langue pour ce que tu viens de dire. L'erreur a été de ne pas t'ouvrir plutôt la gorge pour nous débarrasser de ton existence. _Juste__une__impulsion_, comme si ce n'était pas grave, comme si c'était banal. Comment peux-tu… Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

L'androgyne ne comprenait pas, ni de quoi il parlait, ni sa réaction étonnante, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en contemplant les bandes claire abandonnées sur le sol gris et sale lorsqu'il abaissa son regard, des goûtes d'eau salées perlant à ses cils. Il songea à Yunho qui l'avait soigné avec une telle attention, qui l'avait réconforté sans lui faire de reproche ni le juger pour cette bêtise, il le revit poser le long pansement avec application sur sa peau éraflée, et Jaejoong étouffa un sanglot :

- Pourquoi l'as-tu déchiré ? C'est Yunho qui me l'avait fait…

Changmin resta un moment figé et silencieux, ses yeux le sondant comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un long moment qui s'étira, avant qu'il ne saisisse brutalement Jaejoong par la gorge et le plaque contre le sol, le jeune homme sentant des étoiles envahir sa tête sous le choc. Une émotion tendue se dégageait de lui et de son visage crispé, l'obscur était tiraillé par la haine et une pointe de tristesse seulement, car cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait ne serait-ce que ressentie une ombre de mélancolie. Il voulait le détruire, il voulait le faire souffrir, le lacérer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un bout de peau sur sa carcasse d'ange. Il se pencha sur Jaejoong, une main entourant son bras et ses ongles venant se planter dans les plaies, provoquant une grimace de douleur à l'androgyne qui ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard accablant de Changmin.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'un tel être que toi existe ? Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, Kim Jaejoong, elle n'était déjà pas très reluisante auparavant, mais je t'ai haï, avant même que tu n'entre dans notre cercle. J'ai su que tu ne m'apporterais rien de bon. Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi __est-ce __qu__'__il __faut __que __tu __me __voles __le __peu __que __j__'__ai ?_

La voix presque désespérée et tremblante de rage hurla, se déversant sur Jaejoong qui commençait réellement à craindre pour sa vie. Il n'osait plus ouvrir les paupières, et respirait difficilement. Il se recroquevilla sous les paroles de Changmin, qui se mit à murmurer pour lui-même :

- Je pourrais en profiter pour essayer. Après tout, c'est tout ce que tu mérites…

« Pourquoi pas ?... Peut-être que c'est possible. Peut-être qu'on ne nous en a jamais parlé parce que personne ne sait ce que ça fait… Peut-être que personne n'a jamais tenté l'expérience, parce que personne n'en a jamais eu l'idée. Mais les Supérieurs savent forcément quelque chose…Si c'est possible… Si lui l'a fait… » pensait-il à toute allure, ses idées devenant chaotique, mais un désir incessant montait en lui, bien que gardant en tête son but ultime.

Puis, dans un souffle hésitant :

_-__Après __tout, __si _il _y __est __parvenu, __pourquoi __pas __moi ?..._

Jaejoong, intrigué par ses mots peu rassurants, releva légèrement la tête et ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe.

Changmin sentait le regard perdu de Jaejoong sur lui, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait, car il n'était tout simplement pas capable de voir ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de manipuler de ses mains gantées de daim marron. Levant son bras, sa main vint frôler la petite sphère de lumière qui était comme suspendue dans l'air au dessus de son épaule, et qu'il contempla en tournant la tête. Sa shell d'innommé esquiva comme attendu la portée de sa main, se déplaçant doucement comme si elle était repoussé par un aimant, mais au bout d'un temps de persévérance, Changmin ouvrit des yeux étonnés et intéressés quand la petite boule de lumière blanche buta contre sa paume, et suivit le mouvement de sa main jusque devant ses yeux. Il n'en revenait pas, jamais il aurait pu imaginer qu'il pourrait manipuler une shell !... Il avait eut peur un instant que d'effleurer sa propre shell ne la mène au même sort que celle des mourants dont il s'était occupés, mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle lui obéissait presque docilement. D'un mouvement ample, il approcha la petite entité de Jaejoong, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, et celui-ci cherchait son regard, méfiant et curieux en même temps. Mais Changmin ne lui portait aucune attention particulière, il se focalisait seulement sur la shell, qui gravitait vers son visage pâle encadré de ses mèches noires qui tombaient sur sa joue. Jaejoong réprima un violent sursaut en voyant l'obscur approcher sa main de lui, il agissait avec une telle étrangeté que la situation le plongeait dans une angoisse sourde. Recroquevillé par terre et les bras entravés dans son dos, il ne put que fixer le regard concentré de Changmin, se demandant sans se rendre compte de la superficialité de cette question depuis combien de temps ils avaient quitté le toit de l'immeuble de ses amis. Il retenait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi sa respiration, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui n'osaient rien dire tremblotant sous l'angoisse. L'attitude de Changmin avait changé du tout au tout depuis qu'il semblait avoir pénétré sa mémoire et vu quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait, et Jaejoong avait la gorge serré en pensant qu'il aurait préféré qu'il reste comme avant, lorsqu'ils avaient pris l'ascenseur et qu'il lui parlait encore presque gentiment, par rapport à l'instant présent. Mais il se sentit horrible d'éprouver ce sentiment, parce qu'aucune de ces deux situations étaient préférables…

Une sueur froide glissait sur ses paumes et imbibait ses gants. Changmin venait de rapprocher les deux sphères claires l'une de l'autre, celle de Jaejoong ayant résisté un long moment comme si elle était douée d'une vie propre et qu'elle s'attendait à ce qui allait se passer. Le fin jeune homme se pencha sur l'androgyne, et vint chuchoter à son oreille, d'une voix sèche accompagnée d'un rictus :

- Je vais te le faire regretter, mon petit Jaejoong. Tu vas regretter d'être entré dans nos vies.

Un instant d'hésitation saisit le jeune homme, et il prit une profonde inspiration, fermant ses paupières sous les boucles brunes collées à son front crispé par la concentration. Le plus dur était à venir, et il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Mais ce fut avec une incroyable facilité que Changmin fit pénétrer sa propre shell dans celle de Jaejoong, acculée contre sa paume et qui vibra fortement. Les deux minuscules lunes en filigrane et blanches fusionnèrent sous la contrainte de celle de l'obscur et même lorsqu'il ramena ses mains le long de son corps, elles demeurèrent haut au dessus du sol, la shell intrusive rayonnant tandis que celle de l'androgyne devenait instantanément opaque.

Cela vint d'un coup. L'épouvantable sensation que quelque chose était entré en lui, dans chaque cellule de son être, cette sensation inconnue et lancinante qui se répercuta en lui le fit trembler violemment. Pire, son esprit était pris dans un étau qui semblait se resserrer à chaque millième de seconde, l'oppressant, l'envahissant sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. La douleur était insoutenable. Etendu contre le sol, Jaejoong se tordit de souffrance alors que dans le noir derrière ses yeux fermés de toutes ses forces, il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Il sentit Changmin s'imposer en lui sans pour autant le toucher, d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais le silence bourdonnant à ses oreilles s'emplit bientôt de murmures innombrables et terrifiant, à moins que ce ne fût que son imagination. Il sentait défiler en lui sans qu'il ne les voit des images de son passé, des pensées lui appartenant, dont Changmin avait l'air de se délecter. Révulsé de douleur, Jaejoong hurla, suffoquant, tremblant. Sa tête était prête à exploser, sous la fusion de la shell de Changmin dans la sienne. Il se sentait déchiré de toute part, son corps, jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit et son cœur étaient violés impitoyablement, et Jaejoong hurla une nouvelle fois, une nausée retournant ses entrailles, il ne pouvant plus le supporter, son visage effroyablement livide ravagé par les larmes. Il avait l'impression de mourir, et se sentant si mal, il ne put qu'appeler intérieurement, sa gorge lacéré par ses cris ne pouvant produire le moindre son, Yunho.

Changmin était happé par le phénomène exceptionnel qu'il avait provoqué. Il ne savait rien du malaise de Jaejoong, plongé dans un enivrement tel qu'il avait l'impression que plus rien existait à part cette sensation de plaisir et de vie intense qui exultait dans chaque parcelle de son être et emplissait sa tête d'un tourbillon incessant. C'était aérien. Ses yeux fermés, il souriait presque, son visage reflétant tout le bien-être qu'il éprouvait, un bien-être presque inadmissible, et il se dit que c'était mille fois mieux, mille fois plus intense que lorsqu'il refermait sa main sur une shell, l'étouffant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fonde en lui, car le simple fait de l'acte était différent, tout comme ses conséquences sur lui. Il se coulait littéralement dans le vestige de son être, le reflet de l'âme de Jaejoong depuis sa naissance, et peut-être même dans son esprit. Sa shell puissante était entrée dans celle de Jaejoong avec une telle facilité, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper, et l'effet avait été immédiat, il s'était senti transporté, mettant l'androgyne à nu. Dans les images qu'il allait presque chercher, Changmin contempla la scène primordiale qui s'était joué entre Yunho et Jaejoong, le moment qui avait fait basculé leur vie à tous les deux, il le vit distinctement alors que même le jeune homme sanglotant recroquevillé devant lui n'en avait pourtant qu'un vague souvenir flou et incomplet. Il se dit que ce que lui avait révélé Eden était donc bien la vérité… Il abandonna bientôt les souvenirs pour se consacrer totalement à sa domination, son contrôle absolu sur l'androgyne qui l'amenait à une jouissance destructive. Il ne vit pas Jaejoong se tordre sous la torture qu'il lui infligeait, ou alors il ne s'en souciait pas… Plus rien de comptait dans sa transe, peut-être pas même sa propre vie.

Jaejoong grelottait à présent, haletant, ses yeux difficilement entre-ouvert ne lui donnèrent à voir qu'un amas de couleurs floues avant de se voiler, il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait entre la douleur et l'oppression qui déferlaient à l'intérieur de lui. Il se sentit glisser, tomber dans une torpeur tiède. Et à mesure que les battements de son cœur faiblissaient, le rythme se faisant de plus en plus lent et de plus en plus sourd, l'intrusion de la sphère de l'obscur perdurait, et Changmin ne fit pas attention à son propre cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine, battant à tout rompre, la pulsation effrénée et toujours plus rapide menaçant de le mener jusqu'au point de rupture.

Il n'entendit pas la porte du local s'ouvrir sur le toit et claquer dans le silence. Tout à coup, Changmin se sentit littéralement arraché, une main venait de s'abattre sur son épaule, et le tirait de force avec une brutalité inouïe, alors que des cris fusaient autour d'eux. La petite sphère blanche suivit son mouvement, comme tirée par un fil qui la reliait à lui, et elle fut retirée de la shell de Jaejoong.

Ces doigts crispés sur son épaule ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Yoochun, Changmin était capable de reconnaitre cette pression de sa main entre mille. Encore tout ankylosé, il ne put que se laisser tirer sur quelques mètres, tandis qu'il apercevait ses amis devant lui, de sa vue floutée par la sensation d'irréalité qui l'avait submergée quelques instants plus tôt, entendant leurs voix qui lui paraissaient lointaines.

_Suite chapitre suivant…_


	23. Chapitre XXI partie B

Ne s'étant donné qu'une seconde pour aviser l'étrange tableau que formaient Jaejoong épris de douleur à terre et Changmin en transe, Yoochun s'était précipité sur son ami, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne _devait_ pas y avoir qu'une shell avec eux, une seul boule de lumière qui semblait figée entre eux, et il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait en même temps que Yunho et Junsu quand il entraina, peut-être trop brutalement pour ne pas avoir compris, inconsciemment, ce que tout ceci signifiait, Changmin loin de Jaejoong. Les deux shells se détachèrent et une vague de déception empreinte de frustration traversa une fraction de seconde le visage terne de Changmin, alors que Jaejoong cessa de se tordre convulsivement et roula sur le dos, sa tête posée contre le sol et la respiration irrégulière.

- Mais enfin, tu es devenu fou, Changmin ?

La voix forte de Junsu retentit, le jeune homme jetait un regard de reproche et d'incompréhension à Changmin que Yoochun retenait près de lui, le jeune homme hésitait à les rejoindre, son cœur mourant également d'inquiétude pour Jaejoong. Il resta entre les deux, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, partagé, tandis que Yoochun demandait à leur cadet où était l'obscur qu'il les retenait, et l'interpellé le regarda de ses yeux surpris, pas encore tout à fait remis. Changmin s'était laissé emporté et regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir été prêt pour l'arrivée de celui qu'il attendait, mais il se dit que plus longtemps ses amis le croiront innocent, mieux cela vaudrait. Ce n'était de toute manière plus qu'une affaire de minutes.

- Jaejoong !...

Yunho se laissa hâtivement tomber près de Jaejoong, bouleversé par sa pâleur. Il tenta de le redresser, soutenant son dos d'un bras, mais l'androgyne semblait de plus avoir de force et il ne fit que gémir au souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti et de l'air qui lui manquait toujours. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène se crispa néanmoins en se rendant compte que quelqu'un le touchait. En voyant Jaejoong respirer si difficilement, Yunho comprit qu'il n'arrivait plus à inspirer le moindre oxygène, et il posa une main sur la gorge livide de son ange, écarquillant les yeux en sentant la peau glacée qui frissonnait sous ses doigts. Il secoua doucement Jaejoong, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux, même légèrement, qu'il puisse le voir :

- Jaejoong ! Jaejoong, regarde-moi. C'est Yunho ! Jaejoong…

L'androgyne ouvrit des yeux humides de larmes et plaintifs, qui exprimaient tout l'affolement qu'il ressentait. Tout était blanc autour de lui et dans ses pensées, il sentait juste que respirer lui faisait trop mal et que si les mains de Yunho le lâchaient, il allait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent néanmoins au regard inquiet de son petit ami, qu'il vit murmurer plus qu'entendit dans un sourire crispé par les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux chocolatés :

- Jaejoong, regarde-moi. C'est bien… Maintenant, calme-toi, je t'en pris. Respire lentement. Respire s'il te plait, tu peux le faire, ce n'est rien. Il ne sait rien passé de grave, respire, doucement.

Yunho parlait sans s'arrêter, faisant son possible pour aider Jaejoong à se remettre, et l'androgyne s'apaisa progressivement, retrouvant une respiration normale, il souffla même le prénom du leader entre ses lèvres gercées par le froid, et Yunho se sentit défaillir de soulagement. Ses larges mains au hâle doré caressaient le visage de Jaejoong, son cou, la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait trouver, réchauffant de leur chaleur surnaturelle jusqu'au sang qui circulait dans les veines.

- Yunho…

Il lui répondit par un sourire silencieux, il avait eut si peur qu'il se passe quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait briser ce moment par une parole, de crainte que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Le retrouver était tout ce qui lui avait importé, il ne souhaitait à présent ne faire face à rien d'autre qu'au jeune homme qu'il tenait serré contre lui. Jaejoong le rendait plus capricieux qu'il ne l'avait été durant toute son existence. La voix faible s'éleva à nouveau, et Yunho ancra son regard dans celui de nouveau lucide de l'androgyne :

- Je suis désolé…

Il le fit taire, d'un effleurement sur ses lèvres et d'un regard gorgé de douceur, bien qu'une multitude de questions se succédât dans son esprit.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Jae, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Le principal, c'est que nous vous avons retrouvé, toi et Changmin, sains et sauf.

Mais ce bonheur vertigineux que lui procurait la présence de l'être aimé de nouveau à ses côtés, là, contre lui, qui reposait sa tête encore endolorie contre son torse dans une recherche de chaleur et de tendresse lui faisait oublier dans quelles circonstances les retrouvailles s'étaient faites, et alors qu'il enlevait prestement son manteau pour le lui faire enfiler après avoir rompu avec rage la corde qui attachait les fins poignets entre eux, et rabattu sans un mot la manche de son chandail qui avait été remonté sur son bras, il ne vit pas le brusque changement d'expression de Jaejoong. Ses yeux étaient paniqués et les exclamations d'alerte contre Changmin qui ne demandaient qu'à jaillir de ses lèvres restaient irrémédiablement bloquées.

A quelques pas d'eux, Changmin les contemplait de toute son hautaine attention, le visage apparemment impassible, mais si Yesung avait été là, il aurait sans doute été le seul à discerner cette pointe d'envie qui s'enflammait dans son regard, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant tout aussi triste que cruel. Yoochun qui lui parlait depuis déjà quelques minutes, dans le vide lui sembla-t-il, le secoua, les sourcils froncés en considérant l'air étrange de son jeune ami. Distant et presque froid.

- Ho Changmin, je te parle, là ! Tu peux nous expliquer, s'il te plait ? Tu nous laisses pendant plusieurs semaines sans aucunes nouvelles,

Jaejoong se fait enlevé et tu réapparais alors qu'un obscur pour le moins inhabituel nous dit que vous êtes retenus, en danger, et nous dévoile presque l'emplacement exact, on arrive alors qu'il n'y a plus personne et… et on te retrouve à faire ça ?

Changmin ne fit que tourner son visage vers lui, un demi-sourire indéchiffrable fleurît sur ses lèvres sèches. Alors comme ça, ils avaient rencontré Yesung de près… Il se demanda s'ils l'avaient apprécié… _Sa__petite__expérience_.

Il ne répondit pas à Yoochun. Junsu ne lui en laissa pas le temps, s'exclamant, toujours debout à mi-chemin sur le toit entre eux et le couple à terre:

- Tu sais bien que c'est interdit de tenter quoique ce soit envers une shell excepté ce qui relève de notre fonction, comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tu t'es vu ? On dirait un drogué en manque ! Et tu te rends compte dans quel état Jaejoong est maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu sais des conséquences que ça peut avoir ? Bon sang, mais tu as vu sa shell ?

Alerté par le cri de Junsu, Yunho releva la tête pour chercher des yeux la shell de Jaejoong, et il se figea en avisant la petite sphère de lumière qui gravitait à une dizaine de centimètre au dessus de l'épaule de l'androgyne, tout à fait normalement. Mais elle n'était pas blanche. Toute lumière, toute intensité l'avait quitté, la shell n'était plus que transparente, seul un léger halo rayonnant faiblement permettait de la distinguer. Elle ne donnait plus que l'image d'une imposante bulle de savon, et ce n'était absolument pas normal. Impossible. Submergé par l'inquiétude, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et il se releva de toute sa hauteur, son corps aussi raide que son regard était tranchant. Le teint blafard et les yeux déments, Changmin se défendit :

- Ils ne nous ont rien interdit, Junsu, tout le monde a seulement toujours cru que c'était impossible, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Personne n'a jamais eu assez de tripes pour essayer de manipuler ces choses idiotes.

- Impossible, interdit, mais c'est pareil, ça a le même sens ! On n'est pas autorisé à s'amuser comme ça avec des shells, depuis tout ce temps, tu ne le sais donc pas ? Tu joue à quoi, là ?...

Junsu semblait hors de lui, plus encore, l'attitude de leur cadet le plongeait dans une confusion angoissante, mais la voix de Yunho amena tout le monde au silence le plus total :

- Je croyais pourtant t'avoir appris à respecter les règles, Changmin. Ce genre d'expérimentation est tellement inconscient que ça m'étonne toi.

La déception dans sa voix était palpable, et Changmin se courba imperceptiblement. Yunho essayait de garder son calme, et de comprendre pourquoi Changmin avait fait subir une telle souffrance à Jaejoong, ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer comme étant impardonnable, mais le jeune homme en face de lui éclata de rire, un rire cassant, un rire ironique qui tendit l'atmosphère :

- Attends, Yunho, tu es en train de me donner une leçon, là ? Alors que le premier à ne pas avoir respecté les règles, c'est toi ? Mais pourquoi je m'étonne, le grand maître U-know peut se permettre de violer un interdit, alors que le commun des mortels et surtout moi, non !… Il est vrai que tu m'as appris pleins de choses, Yunho, à ne pas aimer la mort et à détester ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles en premier.

Yunho plissa les yeux, ayant peur de comprendre, ce qui se faufilait, ce qui se dégageait de la voix si familière dans le son mais si étrangère dans le ton son ami. Ils se regardèrent longuement en chien de faïence, et Jaejoong, toujours allongé sur le sol cimenté, reposa sa tête par terre, ses mèches de jais éparses autour, il ferma les yeux en expirant longuement, les cils humides de larmes. Il comprenait maintenant. Tout ça lui rappelait, tout ce qu'il était censé savoir à propos de l'obscur mais qu'il avait pour une obscure raison oublier. Les journées éprouvantes qui avaient fait suite à la découverte de Changmin dans la ruelle, lorsqu'il avait compris le double-jeu qu'il menait. Il ne s'en étonnait même plus, on jouait avec sa mémoire comme avec un bilboquet…Mais c'est en comprenant que les trois Innommés ne savaient rien de leur ami et pour mettre fin à la scène insoutenable qui se jouait que Jaejoong se redressa brusquement. Le visage relevé et les yeux pointés sur Changmin, il s'écria d'une voix dans laquelle il les priait de le croire, absolument :

- Yunho, c'est un Obscur !

L'exclamation jeta un froid et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'adolescent. Toujours aussi inexpressif, Changmin grinça entre ses dents, adressant un regard meurtrier à l'androgyne, avant que ses amis ne reportent à nouveau leur attention sur lui, confus, soupçonneux, incrédule…

- _Tu __as __bien __du __courage, __mon __petit __Jaejoong__…_

Yunho avait l'impression que le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, ce n'était pas possible, ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Leur arriver, à eux, amis depuis si longtemps... Junsu bégaya des paroles sans aucun sens dans l'intention de questionner Changmin, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qui avait été crié sous ciel nuageux, avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux, en pleine réflexion. Yunho l'interpella, de la voix qui ne souffrait aucune contestation ni refus qu'il prenait lorsqu'il souhaitait sans même s'en rendre compte imposer son autorité :

- Junsu ! Viens là.

Le jeune homme au sourire angélique habituellement toujours collé sur les lèvres acquiesça, la mine grise et la bouche tremblante. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour le comprendre. Il sentit dans son dos le regard de Yoochun, et il passa à côté de Yunho qui ne le gratifia pas même d'un regard et qui, lui, s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers ses deux derniers amis. Mais Junsu comprenait le comportement de son ami d'enfance, son appréhension et sa colère, et il s'accroupit à côté de Jaejoong assis sur le sol. Avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui sonnait involontairement faux, il le débarrassa de la corde élimée qui pendait encore à un de ses poignets, et aida l'androgyne, qui gardait un regard emplis de larmes fixé sur Yunho, à se relever.

Changmin observa le grand U-know s'approcher de lui, et son masque d'indifférence dissimulait une anxieuse interrogation. Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ? Qu'allait-_il_ lui faire ? Ressentait-_il_une douleur incommensurable à apprendre qu'il était un obscur ? Ou peut-être pire, _il_ ne le croyait pas, trop aveuglée par sa pseudo foi en l'amitié ?... Changmin rit intérieurement. Mais ce que Yunho ordonna à Yoochun alors qu'il arrivait près d'eux lui fit perdre son sourire en coin.

- Tiens-le.

Deux mains se saisirent de ses bras, le corps de l'anglophone se colla à son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?...

Yunho ne répondit pas à Changmin, dont la voix s'était altérée par ce soudain inversement des rôles. Apparences, ou réalité, cette démonstration de faiblesse faisait peut-être encore partie de son rôle, et l'obscur se réjouissait de montrer bientôt toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs à ses ex-amis à présent. Pour l'heure, le leader haussa seulement ses sourcils en faisant un signe de tête qui signifiait clairement que la réponse à sa question allait se jouer dans la minute qui suivait. Yunho attrapa le bras droit de Changmin et entreprit de lui retirer son gant. Le jeune homme ne se débattu même pas, attendant de pouvoir se délecter de l'expression qu'afficherait le visage de celui qui manipulait sa main de ses doigts, étendant sa paume à la lumière. Il n'y avait qu'une façon d'être certain qu'il était un obscur, et Yunho chercha une trace de brûlure sur la peau du jeune homme plus grand que lui, même infime. La paume était totalement vierge de toute marque, et il laissa tomber le gant à terre, passant à la main gauche que Yoochun présentait devant lui, tenant le poignet de Changmin pour qu'il ne se dérobe pas, bien que le jeune obscur n'en ait aucunement l'intention. Yunho prit une discrète inspiration, hésitant, et il voulut plonger son regard dans celui de Changmin. Mais il se ravisa, ayant peur de ne plus avoir le courage de voir. Peut-être que s'il ne regardait plus jamais les yeux noirs bridés de son ami, qui se plissaient d'une façon si amusante quand il riait, un œil plus que l'autre, s'il ne les recherchait même plus en rêve, il ne souffrirait pas.

Portant son attention sur la main gauche, il l'inspecta, tremblant imperceptiblement. La paume pâle devant lui, il ne put que la voir, la mince cicatrice rosâtre, la ligne tortueuse de peau fripée par la brûlure qui s'étendait vers le creux de son pouce et de son index. Cette cicatrice avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire qu'il pouvait ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de son être, et Yunho ancra un regard terriblement froid dans les yeux évités quelques secondes plus tôt. _Changmin__était__un__obscur_, et Yoochun et Junsu le comprirent à la minute où Yunho échangea ce regard dur, qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vu, avec lui. Etait-ce le ciel qui grondait ainsi, ou la tension qui explosait entre eux ?

Il murmura alors, montrant toujours un calme placide, deux mots seulement :

- Depuis quand ?...

Changmin émit un rire moqueur, détournant les yeux comme si la question était d'une stupidité sans nom, avant de lâcher :

- _Depuis __quand ?_ Ça ne te fait rien de me demander ça, alors que tu as eu sous le nez un obscur, sans même t'en apercevoir ? Ta fierté doit en prendre un coup, cher Maître U-know.

Yunho se rapprocha de Changmin, que Yoochun, ses yeux tristes fuyant vers l'horizon pour ne pas voir ses deux amis se déchirer, maintenait étroitement, et il gronda :

- Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper, Changmin. _Depuis __quand ?_

- Parce que tu serais capable de me frapper ?...

Le sourire narquois sur le visage angélique était effrayant.

_POV de Jeajoong_

Je m'en voulais terriblement. Juste parce que j'avais voulu prendre ma revanche sur Changmin, dire à Yunho ce que je n'avais pas pu révéler lorsque **il** m'avait fait enduré cet horrible silence… Repenser à tout ces moments si sombres, les menaces de cet obscur qui avait été mon ami et leur frère, les tortures qu'il m'avait infligé, m'entraina sans que je ne puisse réfléchir. C'était sorti sur le coup, parce que je ne supportais pas de voir Yoochun le considérer avec inquiétude, et Yunho tiraillé par l'air innocent de Changmin et l'atrocité de ce qu'il venait de me faire subir. Clamer ce qui allait tout briser, je me détestai si fort pour l'avoir fait, et debout sur mes jambes faibles, une sueur froide sur la peau me gelant, j'étouffai un sanglot, cramponné à Junsu. Mais Yunho m'avait cru, il était allé jusqu'à franchir le pas et vérifier la preuve sur la main de Changmin, et désormais je pouvais voir à quel point ça lui était douloureux, tant il était tendu et fulminant derrière son air impassible. Il contenait sa tristesse et probablement sa rage d'avoir été trahi, et la culpabilité m'étranglait.

Yunho me parut à cet instant si loin de moi, mais je pouvais entendre les paroles acérées qu'il échangeait avec Changmin, portées par le vent.

- Qu'est ce que ça te fait, Yunho, de te rendre compte que tu n'as jamais remarqué cette cicatrice, depuis tant d'années que je l'ai ? Tu as toujours été aveugle. Tu te caches les yeux quand tu ne veux pas voir, et tu te couvres les oreilles quand tu ne veux pas entendre, ça a toujours été comme ça. Depuis quand, est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? La première question que tu devrais te poser n'est pas plutôt pourquoi ?

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Changmin, quelque chose d'indiscernable, et je sentais que Yunho avait de plus en plus de mal respirer calmement, il était tout aussi anéanti que Junsu contre moi et Yoochun qui maintenant son emprise sur l'obscur. Il parut soudain réfléchir à quelque chose, et il demanda vivement :

- Attends, Changmin, c'était toi ? C'est toi qui as mené au suicide cette étudiante étrangère, et qui a tué…Myung Hee ?

L'incrédulité et le dégoût se faisait entendre, mais Changmin répondit impitoyablement :

- Bien sûr. Ça a été un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Je ne craignais même pas d'être découvert, comment auriez-vous pu vous douter que ce serait moi ?

Le leader resta silencieux, en pleine réflexion, et il murmura, hésitant :

- Mais enfin, pourquoi avoir commencé si tard ? Tu aurais pu mettre en œuvre… Tu aurais pu manifester ta nature depuis bien longtemps, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Et pourquoi t'être exposé ainsi à un tel risque ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé Jaejoong !

Je pouvais entendre que Yunho essayait de comprendre son cadet, de le faire parler jusqu'à ce que la vérité soit dite en long et en large, et je resserrai le manteau dont il m'avait couvert sur moi, je blottis mes mains dans les manches duveteuse, un nœud dans la poitrine. Les mains de Junsu tremblaient contre mon bras.

- Oui, pourquoi, Yunho ? Pourquoi les gosses cassent des choses, pourquoi les enfants persécutent à l'école, pourquoi les gens se droguent, pourquoi les hommes en arrivent un jour à buter quelqu'un ?... Tu peux me répondre, Yunho ? Pourquoi j'ai tué ces deux lycéennes, juste sous vos yeux ?

Le regard noir de Changmin était humide, et ses traits tellement tirés par la colère qu'un rictus triste troublait son impassibilité.

_Des __yeux __aveugles__… __Des __yeux __qui __ne __veulent __pas __voir... __Des __oreilles __qui __ne __veulent __pas __entendre __le __cri __de __détresse. _Tout tournait dans ma tête, je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Tu n'en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête, Yunho ! Et aujourd'hui encore, tu me regardes avec ces yeux qui me jugent, qui me jaugent comme on jauge un gamin, et pourtant tu ne vois rien, alors que tu pourrais aller plus loin. Plus loin que ce qu'il y a là. Mais ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ça, si ce n'est pas visible, si on ne te montre pas, tu ne t'en soucis pas. Tout à l'heure encore, tu n'as vu la shell défectueuse de…cet être que lorsque Junsu te l'a montré. Tu es pathétique, Yunho !

- Arrêtes ça, Changmin, tais-toi !

C'est Yoochun qui a murmuré faiblement, d'un ton autoritaire, ramenant plus encore Changmin contre lui pour l'éloigner. Je le pensais aussi, mes larmes accentuant le mal de tête qui me tenaillait depuis que l'obscur m'avait fait cette chose mystérieuse. Je souhaitais ardemment qu'il arrête, sinon, Yunho allait mourir...

Ma vision s'obscurcissait, je sentis que j'allais m'évanouir, et tandis que je chancelai, Junsu me maintint doucement, m'apportant une certaine énergie de la pression de ses mains et de l'intensité de son regard. Changmin poursuivit, la voix sèche, face à Yunho qui encaissait sans un mot :

- Tu ne dis rien ?... Peut-être faut-il que je commence par le début ? Peut-être faut-il que je raconte à Jaejoong l'homme haïssable que tu es ?

Je relevai la tête à ces mots glacials, l'esprit hagard, mais le sentiment que je devais absolument rassurer Yunho m'étreignant. Lui montrer mon amour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Seulement, quelques pas nous séparaient, mais c'était déjà trop loin. Une barrière invisible se dressait entre nous, et je ne me doutais pas à cet instant à quel point c'était réel. Ma gorge me brûlait à force de retenir mes sanglots et le ciel gris au dessus de nous laissaient parfois échapper une lumière blanche qui s'abattait alors le toit de l'immeuble.

- Tu sais Yunho, tu as joué beaucoup de rôles pour moi, avant de devenir le tyran que je connais. Tu m'as trouvé alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant, tu m'as regardé grandir… Tu as été un grand frère pour moi, puis un meilleur ami, tu m'as accompagné et j'ai aimé ça. Et puis… Tu as cherché à devenir un père pour moi. A remplacer le père qui m'a lâchement abandonné. Alors tu as pris mes responsabilités, tu as fais en sorte de m'éduquer, et tu ne m'as au final jamais considéré comme un putain d'adulte, exactement comme une mère ne voit jamais sa progéniture comme autre chose qu'un enfant. Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, Yunho, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me servir de père. Est-ce que tu te rends compte, parfois, de ce qui s'est passé par ta faute ?

- Changmin !

La voix de Yoochun couvrit pour la deuxième fois la fureur de Changmin, mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas là, alors que le visage de mon amour était devenu livide, et ses yeux lointains.

- Non seulement tu as d'abord été un père pour moi, mais tu as aussi été un père pour ta sœur. Et vois où ça nous a mené ! Parce que vos parents étaient morts depuis si longtemps, mais que JiHye paraissait toujours n'avoir qu'une quinzaine d'année, tu es resté derrière elle comme un parent, à suivre chacun de ses pas avec attention, mais tu l'as si mal protégée. Tu penses que je ne sais pas pourquoi ta sœur est devenue une Innommée ? Elle t'admirait tant quand elle était enfant, à cette époque à laquelle je n'étais même pas né, que tu représentais tout pour elle. Elle a compris très tôt, qu'elle grandirait et qu'un jour elle vieillirait, si vite comparé à toi, jusqu'à être séparée de toi par la mort. Elle ne l'acceptait pas, et comme tu lui disais tout, au compte-goutte grâce à ses manières si enjôleuses pour te faire parler, ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos des Innommés, elle a voulut en devenir une. Parce qu'elle avait un cœur si grand qu'il ne pouvait pas tout contenir, elle devait le mettre dans chaque bonne action qu'elle faisait auprès de son entourage, et parce qu'imaginer tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire en tant qu'Innommée, protéger les gens, prendre soins d'eux grâces à ces dons immenses, prendre soin même de leur mort… C'était un rêve de gamine, mais tu le savais, qu'elle était comme cela. Et tu n'as compris que trop tard, lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie, qu'elle allait tout faire pour devenir une Innommée. Tu n'as pas besoin que je te le rappelle, mais elle y est parvenue, grâce à une stupide femme dont je me demande encore comment elle avait bien pu devenir une Innommée, qui avait été blessée mortellement dans un ravage fait par une quelconque guerre dans son village et qui avait saisi la chance de rencontrer JiHye venue aider les survivants. Ta sœur a reçu une formation d'une autre Innommée que toi, et lorsque tu l'as revu, tu as pu constater par toi-même, à quel point son sourire déclinait de jour en jour, à quel point son teint ternissait de semaine en semaine, à quel point son rayonnement se mourrait… Mais vous avez continué ensemble, endurant le temps, jusqu'à me rencontrer, dans cette immense ville près de la mer.

Je l'ai détestée avant même qu'elle ne me fasse ça, JiHye. Je la méprisais, pour sa naïveté et sa compassion écœurante.

Tu m'as aimé comme si j'étais de ton sang, Yunho, mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu en arriver là. A sacrifier ta propre sœur. Tu es un meurtrier, tu es ignoble ! Comment as-tu pu lui dire de quelle façon un innommé pouvait mourir sans trop de souffrance et avec certitude ? Alors que tu savais très bien à quel point elle voulait se tuer, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus, de voir ces dizaine de morts par jour, de constater que le monde n'était pas comme il l'imaginait, plus elle vivait et plus elle s'en rendait compte, la souffrance qui jaillissait dans ses veines, alors que tu savais très bien que si tu te considérais comme mon pseudo-père, JiHye me portait un amour presque maternel, elle m'aimait comme si j'étais son enfant. Un enfant ne peut pas partir avant sa mère, ce n'est pas possible, si toi tu ne le sais pas, il y a quelqu'un ici qui le sait sûrement mieux que moi. »

Malgré les larmes qui brouillaient ma vue, je vis que Changmin me regardait fixement.

- Tu vois, Jaejoong, j'avais peut-être treize ans, j'étais encore un gamin, quand j'ai contracté une maladie incurable. Je ne me souviens même plus si c'était un cancer, un virus, une apocalypse des temps modernes, peut importe, j'étais condamné à mourir en passant mes dernières années d'enfance dans un hôpital laiteux, avec un traitement hors de prix qui a fait fuir mon père, la seul famille qu'il me restait, alors que nous étions pourtant loin d'être pauvre… A croire que les pères sont tous pareils…

J'ai souffert longtemps, à quoi bon absorber ces substances supposés me permettre de vivre un jour de plus lorsque c'était si douloureux ? Je me vidais de ma vie, elle sortait par les pores de ma peau, le sang que je vomissais, je mourrais chaque journée un peu plus, agonisant. Et puis, un peu avant l'été, avant que la chaleur ne devienne insupportable, avant que je ne sois devenu si faible que rien n'aurait pu empêcher ma mort, Yunho a explicitement révélé à JiHye comment un Innommée pouvait mettre fin à sa vie. Ils pensaient que je dormais, mais je pouvais clairement les entendre derrière la porte de la chambre, dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Je les ai écouté chuchoter, si bien que je me souviens encore de ce qu'a murmuré Yunho à sa sœur qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie, disait-il, _Promets-moi,__JiHye,__que__tu__ne__feras__pas__de__bêtises._ Non, mais, Yunho, tu l'as cru quand elle t'a dit O_ui.__Rassure-toi._ ? Tu as été assez stupide pour penser sincèrement qu'elle n'utiliserait pas ce que tu venais de lui révéler pour se libérer de son désespoir ? Tu as sacrifié ta sœur… _Pour __moi_ ? »

Je couvris ma bouche tremblante de mes mains, les larmes qui s'étaient perdu au coin de mes lèvres humidifiant ma paume, comprenant ce que signifiait Changmin. Je ne supportais pas qu'il accuse Yunho, même ne sachant pas qui détenait la vérité, si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou non, je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il fasse autant de mal à Yunho. Comment devait-il se sentir en se voyant accusé de la mort de sa sœur ? Je ne connaissais rien de l'histoire, et ce fut la première fois que j'en voulus à Yunho de ne m'avoir rien raconté de son passé, je ne savais plus qui croire, et je me dégoûtais pour cela. Changmin se dégagea brusquement de Yoochun, lui lançant rageusement :

- Lâches-moi, toi ! Va plutôt rejoindre ton chéri, tu ne vois pas qu'il est en train de s'étouffer pathétiquement avec ses pleurnicheries ?

Yoochun considéra un instant avec gravité le jeune homme qui lui faisait à présent face et qui pointait de son bras Junsu, et il s'éloigna sans un mot. Adressant un regard de compassion à Yunho, posant doucement une main sur son épaule, il passa à côté de lui et vint vers nous, tandis que l'obscur continuait son récit, comme s'il ne voulait laisser aucune chance à Yunho de l'interrompre, comme si cela faisait tant de temps qu'il retenait ces mots qu'il ne pouvait le faire une minute de plus :

- Elle s'est tuée en me transmettant ses pouvoirs, pour que je ne meure pas, pour que la maladie ne m'emporte finalement pas alors que je n'étais plus qu'à un soupir de la mort ! De quel droit a-t-elle fait ça ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas, qu'elle voulait simplement faire une dernière bonne action avant de mourir, quoi de plus doux pour elle, que de partir en donnant sa vie pour quelqu'un, et de laisser derrière elle ce passé de souffrance ? Cet avenir de souffrance…Qu'elle m'a imposé sans me demander mon avis ! Je n'avais pas envie de mourir, j'avais peur, je n'étais qu'un gamin, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Yunho, mais…ça… Pourtant, et ce n'est pas encore le pire, ce que je me demande est : comment tu as pu accepter les ordres des Supérieurs, comment tu as pu trouver la force de devenir mon tuteur, de me former à ma nouvelle vie d'Innommé, moi pour qui ta sœur est morte ? Admettons que tu n'ais jamais imaginé que JiHye puisse abandonner ses pouvoirs et sa vie, admettons que tu n'y sois pour rien, ce que j'ai plus que du mal à accepter, tu aurais dû me haïr ! Mais tu as perduré dans ton rôle de père, de père et de maître, et tu m'as initié, tu m'as impitoyablement formé et entrainé, tu as fait de moi un Innommé et tu ne m'as jamais laissé le choix ! Tu as pensé bien faire, n'est ce pas ? Tu as cru être bon avec moi doux et avenant, tu l'as été, c'est vrai...Mais est-ce que tu imagines seulement à quel point j'ai souffert, jusqu'à regretter ma chambre à l'odeur suffocante d'éther ?...

Changmin hurla ces dernières phrases en y mettant toute sa colère, ses paupières rouges ouvertes sur ses yeux aux prunelles noires brillantes, un fin voile humide les voilant, il cracha ce qu'il ressentait comme s'il voulait expulser de son corps même la souffrance qui transparaissait dans ses dires. Yunho a gardé le silence tout ce temps, dans un calme pétrifiant. Sa voix ne tremblait presque pas quand il a prit la parole :

- Changmin, je t'assure, je ne savais rien de tout ça. Si j'avais pu me douter que tu souffrirais de cette situation, si j'avais pu me douter que tu me détestais en réalité à ce point...

Il s'arrêta un instant, dire cela semblait lui avoir horriblement coûté.

- Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais eu que pour seul but de te rendre la vie plus facile et plus agréable, c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de te former et de t'accompagner, la vie d'Innommé est si dur, je sais ce que c'est Changmin, mais je ne pensais pas que tu en souffrais autant ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? A propos de JiHye, comment as-tu pu être assez idiot pour te penser coupable ? Tu me dis coupable, et peut-être que tu le crois sincèrement, mais tu t'accuse toi-même Changmin, je te connais assez pour savoir ce que tu ressens. Tu n'as rien compris, rien. Je suis resté auprès de toi tout au long de ta maladie, Changmin, je t'ai connu avant l'hôpital, et pendant. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pu détester ce destin qui t'avais condamné. Tu ne comprends, tu n'as rien compris. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Changmin, je t'en pris, reviens à la raison !...

Le jeune homme aux boucles châtaines repoussa sèchement la main que Yunho approchait de lui pour la poser sur son épaule, caresser ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait si souvent, ou bien pour l'amadouer comme ne faisait que penser l'obscur, grondant :

- Bien sûr, c'est si facile pour toi de me dire ça, maintenant ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de te la dire, ma souffrance ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de te le faire comprendre ? Et tu insinues que c'est de ma faute, parce que je ne t'ai rien dit ? Mais tu ne vois jamais rien, Yunho, rien ! Tu veux que je te montre, jusqu'où je suis allé, pour que quelqu'un remarque enfin ?

Changmin était tellement furieux, comme si les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient beaucoup trop fortes, oppressées par l'enveloppe charnelle de son corps, il tremblait de tout son être, et je fus surpris de le voir se dévoiler, laissant tomber l'espace d'un instant son masque, ou le visage qui était devenu peut-être le sien, véritable. L'angoisse me donnait la nausée, bien que je me sente rétabli grâce aux soins que m'avaient apportés Yunho et Junsu, elle s'insinuait en moi. Je posai un regard inquiet sur Yunho, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui, figé dans sa posture droite, le froid de la brise ne semblant même pas le faire frissonner alors que m'ayant donné son manteau, il n'était protégé que par son pull, il m'apparaissait comme inébranlable. J'aurai voulu qu'il tourne son visage vers moi, qu'il me regarde, que je puisse lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait, s'il souffrait, s'il avait peur… Je ne supportais, de ne pas savoir. Pendant ce temps, Changmin était resté immobile, créant une attente sadique, pas hésitant ni indécis, il gardait son regard presque dégoûté accroché à celui de Yunho. Puis avec un soupir, comme s'il se disait que c'était enfin le moment, il détourna son regard une fraction de seconde, fermant ses paupières. Ses yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit tout de suite après, étincelèrent dangereusement pareil à une lame aiguisée, et brûlaient d'une détermination aussi menaçante que du métal en fusion.

Changmin présenta brutalement devant Yunho sa main droite, toujours dévêtue du gant qui avait été enlevé, et il commença de son autre main à remonter avec rapidité les manches de son manteau noir et de son vêtement, découvrant, avant de faire la même chose pour son bras gauche, son poignet nu et lisse. Puis au dessus une peau si blanche qu'elle en paraissait transparente, et couverte de cicatrices blafardes et rosâtres, invisibles et plus voyantes, une centaine peut-être, une multitude de traces indélébiles de plaies, d'éraflures, légères et profondes, qui se recouvraient et se croisaient tant il y en avait sur chacun de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules. Yunho, comme moi, remonta ses yeux, suivant la peau défigurée des bras de son ami, et un haut le cœur me prit. Je tombai à genoux, alors que Yunho haletait. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il était en train de penser et de ressentir, tout comme Yoochun et Junsu près de moi. Cela devait lui être insoutenable.

Tremblant de tous mes membres, j'avais envie de pleurer, mais n'y parvenait pas. Contemplant les bras de Changmin, je ne pus qu'imaginer que ce n'était qu'une partie visible de l'iceberg, et que les marques de souffrance devaient recouvrir son corps, ses cuisses, ses mollets, son ventre, cela se voyait dans son regard, et ma nausée s'accrût en fixant de mes yeux troublés les fines cicatrices qui le parsemaient. Certaines étaient particulièrement boursoufflées et d'autres d'un rouge presque vif, et par endroit, dans les traces qui n'avaient pas été effacées par le temps, on aurait dit que la chair même avait été arrachée, brûlée. J'entendis Yoochun prononcer derrière moi, interloqué :

- Qu'est ce que… ?

Mais Yunho, prit par l'urgence, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il l'interrompait et il demanda faiblement :

- Changmin… C'est toi qui t'ais infligé ça ?

L'obscur ricana d'un air méprisant, ses yeux noirs brillant et ses bras nus exposés à notre vue et au froid glacial qui ne tremblaient même pas :

- A ton avis ? Tu crois que j'aurai laissé quelqu'un me faire ça ? Même dans la plus bizarre des relations, je vois mal comment ce serait possible. Vois-tu, c'est le travail de longues et nombreuses années, Yunho. Douloureuses aussi. Mais c'est bien ça le problème, tu ne vois pas. Tu n'as pas vu. Yoochun et Junsu aurait pu le remarquer aussi, mais c'est moins grave, parce que toi, tu aurais _dû_ t'en rendre compte, tu aurais _dû_ faire quelque chose ! Je voulais que ce soit toi. Parce que tu as toujours pris mon cas tellement à cœur, à me surveiller et à m'envahir de ton attention. _Parce__que__c__'__est__de__ta__faute__si__je__suis__comme__ça !_ J'ai attendu de longues années, que tu découvre à quel point je souffrais, et ce à quoi j'en étais arrivé pour survivre, pour que tu m'arrêtes. Mais tu ne l'a jamais fais.

Plus Changmin parlait, plus je sentais Yunho faiblir, au bord de la rupture, il fixait gravement les yeux haineux de son cadet comme pour ne pas voir ses bras mutilés. L'obscur poursuivit impitoyablement, hurlant de plus en plus fort, un certain désespoir tintant dans sa voix :

- Quand je pense que tu ne t'es même pas posé des questions lorsque j'ai commencé à changer ! Tu n'as pas pus ne pas t'en rendre compte ? Ne mettre plus que des vêtements à manches longues, même en été, et prétendre que c'est parce que je suis devenu frileux. Ça t'a suffit, sans hésitation ? Ou lorsque j'ai voulu qu'on installe un verrou dans la salle de bain ? Quand je suis devenu irritable, plus que d'habitude… Tu t'en foutais tellement de moi, de ce que je pouvais ressentir et vouloir, que tu n'as rien remarqué, et la situation devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable ! Je ne pouvais même pas me tourner vers Yoochun et Junsu, ils étaient tellement occupés avec leur nouvel amour naissant. Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Yunho ? Avant même qu'ils ne se mettent ensembles… Au début, ça ne me faisait pas mal, c'était une bouffée d'oxygène quand j'étais trop malheureux. Mais ça devient vite une drogue, Yunho, quand on est en transe, et qu'on ne sait même plus à quelle profondeur on entaille la chair, ni combien de fois, on en devient dépendant, et plus ça va, plus on à l'impression que jamais on ne pourra en sortir. Ça devient normal. Se cacher devient une stratégie quotidienne, la douleur devient quotidienne, la honte et la culpabilité deviennent banales, même si elles t'étouffent toujours un peu plus, à chaque fois. J'en suis venu à ne plus savoir exactement pourquoi j'avais commencé à me faire subir ça… Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, Yunho, avec tes petits problèmes et ton égoïsme, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Qu'est ce que ça te fait, de savoir que j'ai plusieurs fois eu envie de me tuer, de détruire cette existence d'Innommé, de déchet humain? Mais moi, je n'ai jamais été assez lâche pour me tuer, ni pour prendre la souffrance à la légère !

Changmin coula un regard vers moi, qui étais encore agenouillé par terre, et je me sentis soudain honteux, une honte immense qui me fit paniquer. Je peinais à respirer calmement et Yunho ne me regarda pas, j'eu peur de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Mais il sembla ne pas le remarquer, ce regard de reproche qui m'était adressé, et il commença à s'avancer vers Changmin, un désir intense de s'approcher du jeune homme et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter se dégageant de lui et des ses mains presque tendus vers l'Obscur au corps écorché. Mais Changmin se recula vivement, s'exclamant avec hargne :

- Ne m'approche pas !

L'amitié était si importante pour Yunho, et je ne me doutais même pas auparavant à quel point Changmin devait lui être cher, ne connaissant rien de leur rencontre et de leur histoire. Mes mains crispées sur le béton du toit, une question tournait dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse l'effacer ni la résoudre : _Lequel __de __ces __deux __secrets, __la __nature __d__'__Obscur __de __Changmin __ou __sa __souffrance __qui __marquait __son __corps, __torturait __le __plus __cet __homme __que __j__'__aurai __voulu __ne __jamais __voir __pleurer ?_  
Mon amour pour lui me clouait au sol alors que je ne désirais que me précipiter vers lui pour le soutenir, mais avais-je le droit de m'interposer et de haïr à ce point Changmin pour ce qu'il était en train de faire à mon petit ami, l'achever avec un sourire triste et cruel, alors que l'obscur avait souffert si longtemps ? Comment pouvais-je ne pas réussir à choisir entre mon cœur et ma raison ? Je me mis à sangloter, voulant hurler pour évacuer les doutes qui risquaient de me faire chavirer dans la folie, et je sentis les mains de quelqu'un m'entourer, Junsu ? Yoochun ? Peut importe, je le repoussai alors qu'on tentait de me forcer à me relever. Les paupières pressées l'une contre l'autre, noyées de larmes, je posais mon front contre le sol rugueux et glacé. Je restai ainsi, entendant Junsu me suppliant de me relever, mais ne l'écoutant pas.

Je ne me doutais pas que Yunho venait de tourner la tête vers nous en percevant mes gémissements désespérés et les paroles de Junsu, je ne le vis pas poser sur moi son regard empreint d'une tristesse infini et assombri, je ne vis pas la vague de souffrance qui traversa en me voyant ainsi son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et sa pomme d'Adam remonter plusieurs fois alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement, sa gorge serré par l'émotion. Je n'entendis qu'un bruit mat. Changmin venait de le frapper violement au visage, le faisant se pencher légèrement sur le côté sous la force et la promptitude du coup. Mais Yunho resta droit et immobile, silencieux, alors que Changmin s'exclamait :

- Je me montre dans ce que j'ai de plus abject et douloureux, et tout ce que tu trouve à faire est de _le_ regarder, _lui_, avec compassion ? Tu te fous de moi !

Si Yunho avait été blessé par le coup de Changmin, il ne le montra pas et resta d'un calme placide, qui se voulait presque rassurant. Il murmura alors d'une voix sincère, regardant Changmin droit dans les yeux:

- Ne dis pas ça, Changmin. Ne me demande pas de choisir entre lui et toi, parce que ce n'est humainement pas possible de le faire. Je te connais depuis que tu n'as pas même dix ans, ne crois pas que je ne me suis pas inquiété plus que de raison pour toi, ne crois pas que je me fiche de ta souffrance. Je regrette tellement, Changmin…. Mais tu as oublié, toutes ces fois où je t'ai demandé de te confier, parce que je voyais que tu te renfermais, tu as oublié mes questions incessantes, et toutes ces fois où je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour te réconforter sans parvenir à savoir de quoi tu souffrais tant, que ce soit après que tu sois devenu Innommé, que bien plus tard. Mais tu ne m'as jamais rien laissé que je puisse interpréter, Changmin, tu refusais que je cherche plus loin. Tu t'es mis à sourire tout le temps, et à disparaître, à traîner dehors si longtemps qu'on ne te voyait presque plus de la journée. Comment aurais-je pu découvrir quoique ce soit alors que tu ne me laissais pas le faire?

Le jeune homme rabattit les manches de ses vêtements sur ses bras qu'il ramena brutalement le long de son corps, et il s'écria, toisant Yunho de toute sa hauteur :

- ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! C'est trop tard, Yunho, tu entends ?...

Mais la voix de Yunho s'éleva plus fort que la sienne :

- Non, Changmin, ça ne suffit pas ! Tu me demande de t'aimer encore alors que je découvre que tu as tué des gens, et que je te retrouve à torturer la personne que j'aime, tu me demande de réaliser une chose qu'il m'est insupportable de ne serait-ce que voir et qui me fait tellement mal que je ne sais pas si j'oserai un jour te regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, mais tu ne m'en laisse pas le temps ! …S'il te plait, tu peux encore revenir vers nous, tu n'es plus obligé de continuer à faire de toi un Obscur, je peux te pardonner ça, on le peut tous, alors s'il te plait, reviens !...

Si j'avais pu être à l'intérieur de son esprit, j'aurais pu l'entendre murmurer _« Je __veux __te __revoir __sourire __en __regardant __les __nuages __passer, __la __tête __levée __vers __le __ciel »,_ j'aurais pu voir l'image en filigrane d'un Changmin, enfant, riant aux éclats, son visage entourer de lourde boucles noisettes tourné vers lui, sa petite main dans la sienne forte et rassurante. Mais je ne sus jamais à quel point le cœur de Yunho était en train de se déchirer. J'avais relevé la tête, les joues salies par les sillons de larmes, avec les traces disparates du béton marquées sur le front. J'entendis Changmin émettre un rire faux, ironique, et il s'exclama :

- Que je cesse d'être un obscur ? Que je revienne vers vous ? Mais Yunho, ce qui m'a sauvé et aidé à survivre, c'est bien ça, être un obscur. Tu voudrais m'ôter tout ce qui me reste ? Tu n'as jamais pris une shell, tu ne peux pas comprendre, ce que ça procure, tu ne sais pas à quel point elles développent nos capacités. Ma vie était un enfer, et être un obscur l'a façonnée en un enfer fait de jouissance et de puissance. M'emparer de ces shells, m'en nourrir, manipuler les gens jusqu'à les tuer, c'est devenu une autre sorte de drogue, tellement plus supportable et gratifiante ! J'ai arrêté de me couper, grâce à ça, même si ça me reprend parfois, si rarement. Une ou deux plaies de plus, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai déjà, j'ai arrêté de compter au fil des années, au bout de cents… Fallait-il que j'atteigne mille pour que quelqu'un le remarque enfin ? Je bénis le jour où je suis devenu un Obscur, Yunho, même si les shells n'ont pas effacé la souffrance de ma vie, elles en ont fait une souffrance plaisante, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais toi, tu dois haïr ce jour, n'est-ce pas ? Comment réagirais-tu, si je te le disais, ce jour ? Comment réagirais-tu, si tu savais à cause de qui je suis devenu un Innommé, par un incroyable concours de circonstances ? Tu voulais savoir depuis quand, non ? Je vais te répondre, Yunho, mais il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir après !...

Le temps semblait suspendu, tout et tous étaient immobiles dans le blanc du jour naissant, attendant les paroles de Changmin, et alors que je retenais sans m'en rendre compte ma respiration, Yunho considérait avec un air de suspicion l'obscur. Ce dernier siffla :

- Je suis un obscur depuis bientôt dix-neuf ans, Yunho. La première fois que j'ai absorbé une shell, il faisait nuit noir, une soirée glacial de janvier. Il neigeait peut être. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'ai décidé que ce serait ce jour que j'exécuterais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Peut-être parce que sa shell m'a parut plus attrayante, et son histoire plus triste que les dernières victimes de la morts dont j'avais du m'occuper. Je n'ai pas accomplis mon devoir, et j'ai condamné cette shell, mais qu'importe. Elle aillait mourir, peut-importe que cette petite sphère idiote et inutile aille quelque part d'inconnu ou soit détruite ! Je ne regrette pas. Elle était si pathétique, cette fille en chemise blanche dans le froid et devant le vide, les rafales de vent balayant ses longs cheveux noirs devant son visage livides aux yeux rougies par les larmes. J'ai oppressé sa shell entre mes doigts, derrière elle, la faisant fusionner à l'intérieur de moi, répandant cette chaleur, cette sensation indicible dans mes veines, avant qu'elle ne se jette du toit. C'est grâce à elle, mais surtout grâce à la cause de son suicide que je suis devenu un obscur, Yunho ! Cette gamine qui venait d'apprendre la mort de l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde, _cette __gamine __dont __l__'__enfant __allait __vivre __pour __le __restant __de __ses __jours __condamné __à __n__'__être __qu__'__un __mort-vivant_ !

Changmin venait de hurler ces dernières paroles, et je les assimilai le souffle bloqué. Je relevai lentement la tête, apercevant le jeune homme entre mes cheveux tombant devant mon visage, et je murmurai prudemment :

- …Tu as tué ma mère ?...

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué ! Elle s'est très bien tué toute seule, sans mon aide... Je l'ai simplement dépouillée de sa shell, et c'est grâce à elle que je suis devenu un Innommé. Tu vois, mon cher U-Know, c'est grâce à Jaejoong, que cette fille a cru mort et à cause de qui elle s'est tuée, que j'ai basculé dans un monde que tu ne connaîtras jamais et que tu abhorres… Susurra le jeune homme, satisfait de son effet.

Mon cœur chavira, et Yunho tourna son regard vers moi. Il me parut indéchiffrable. Ou alors était-ce moi qui ne voulais pas entrevoir ce qu'il pensait, ayant tellement de voir du reproche que je ne voyais pas l'inquiétude qui y était présente…. Pouvait-il m'en vouloir parce que j'étais celui à l'origine de la décadence de Changmin ? Tout ce à quoi je pensais était que ma mère était morte seule, et que même sa mort n'avait pas été normale. Car sa shell avait été volée par un obscur, il avait détruit le reflet de son être, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer combien l'âme de ma mère avait dû souffrir. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette petite sphère miroir de sa vie avait été absorbée dans les ténèbres que j'avais pu voir ma mère toutes les nuits de mon enfance, et que je l'avais vue sombrer plus récemment dans mes cauchemars.

Je ne distinguais plus la réalité, hurlant à l'intérieur de moi, appelant ma mère sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais ébranlé par la tristesse. La douleur de cette révélation me nouait la gorge, et une colère irrépressible envers Changmin me secoua. L'obscur se tenait si droit, grand et fin comme un fil d'acier incassable alors que la lumière semblait s'obscurcir autour de lui, l'enveloppant et rendant son visage effrayant.

Les yeux saturés de fureur, je fis un mouvement naissant pour me relever, contractant les muscles endoloris de mes jambes, et prenant appui sur mes mains. Changmin plissa les yeux en me sondant. Il dut sentir ma rancœur, mon aura menaçante. Il dut prévoir mon intention alors que je m'apprêtais à ma précipiter vers lui dans l'espoir de ne serait-ce que le frapper une seule fois de toute mes forces, mais il ne me laissa même pas le temps de me mettre debout. En un battement de cils, il se trouva près de moi, empoignant mon épaule, il me souleva alors que j'émettais une sorte de glapissement incontrôlé.

Du noir devant mes yeux, et je me retrouvai soudain au dessus du vide.

Le manteau dans lequel Yunho m'avait enveloppé glissa autour de moi et tomba. La peur me liquéfia, et, paniqué, je me mis à gesticuler, ne sentant plus le sol sous mes pieds, et la gorge en feu. C'est à ce moment que je compris que Changmin me serrait le cou si fort entre ses doigts, le bras tendu alors qu'il se tenait campé au bord du toit, me retenant au dessus de la ville. Je ne me posai même pas de questions, remerciant plutôt cette force qu'il devait avoir pour me porter ainsi aussi du vide, mais la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux en me regardant avec ce petit sourire me terrifia. Il murmura rapidement :

- Tu veux te venger, Jaejoong ? Tu veux me combattre ? Ou peut-être veux-tu que je t'aide à rejoindre ta mère !...

J'avais du mal à respirer, et je ne pus parler tout de suite, prononçant des borborygmes étranglés. Je perçus dans mon étourdissement des cris paniqués. Affolé, Yunho se précipita vers nous en hurlant de me relâcher, mais Changmin l'arrêta d'un regard alors qu'il s'approchait du rebord de toit devant lequel se tenait le jeune homme :

- N'approchez pas !

Junsu et Yoochun qui couraient eux aussi vers nous furent stoppé dans leur hâte, rencontrant une résistance tel un mur invisible. Yoochun cogna de rage son poing dans l'air, mais sa main fut bloquée par cette barrière infranchissable. Changmin s'exclama en direction de Yunho qui s'était immobilisé de lui-même, les membres tremblant de colère ou de crainte pour moi, ses yeux en amande fixés sur celui qui me maintenait à plus d'une centaine de mètres dans le ciel :

- N'approche pas, ne fais rien ! OU JE TE JURE, JE LE LÂCHE ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas le rattraper, Yunho, tu ne pourras rien faire s'il tombe. Même moi, je ne serais pas capable de le sauver, alors ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide !...

Yunho leva les mains d'une manière inoffensive, s'exclamant en espérant calmer l'obscur :

- Arrêtes, Changmin ! Calmes toi… Ne fais rien, toi non plus.

C'est sur cet accord tacite que s'engagea une discussion froide et tendue, alors que je sentais mes forces faiblir, l'apesanteur m'oppresser en plus de la main qui m'agrippait. Le ciel s'étendait devant mes yeux, au moins je ne pouvais voir en bas. Mais je fermai mes paupières, frissonnant convulsivement au contact du vent glacial qui s'infiltrait jusque sur ma nuque sous mes cheveux balayés et dans mon dos. La peur au ventre, j'eu l'impression que l'instant dura une éternité, ne sachant pas que je regretterai plus tard, qu'il n'ait pas réellement duré une éternité… Junsu et Yoochun contemplaient impuissants la scène qui se jouait entre nous trois, leurs mains crispés en l'air là où ils avaient frappaient l'obstacle invisible.

- ça ne t'étonne pas, Grand Maître Yunho, que tes amis ne puissent plus avancer ? N'est ce pas pitoyable, ne pas être capable de franchir quelque chose d'aussi souple que de l'air ?

Comme seul le silence lui répondit, Changmin poursuivit d'une voix à l'intonation fière et philosophique :

- A côté de moi, vous n'êtes que des automates rouillés… Je crois…Que les shells développent également nos capacités, peut-être même notre intelligence. Tu sais que l'être humain n'utilise que dix pour cent de son cerveau, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je fais là, cette barrière invisible et compact, ce n'est que de la physique ! Mais toi, tu n'en es pas capable, avec tes petits pouvoirs d'Innommé… Je me suis préparé pour aujourd'hui, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu afin d'être assez puissant pour ce que je compte faire. Tu as entendu parler de l'incident de ce matin, j'imagine ? Le vol à main armé, le gigantesque accident au carrefour… J'ai rassemblé tout un groupe d'Innommés pour le créer, et pour ramasser toutes ces shells des gens qui sont morts. Ils me les ont apportées alors que je regardai au centre du carnage les choses évoluer. Peut-être qu'absorber ces shells ne m'aura servit à rien, ou peut-être pas. Le seul moyen de le savoir est d'essayer.

Yunho adressait un regard interloqué à Changmin, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, il réalisa que son ami parlait en énigme pour qu'il ne comprenne pas, et il ne comprenait effectivement pas où l'obscur voulait en venir. A l'affût, il considéra Changmin qui souriait d'un air confiant et pernicieux. Le froid que je ressentais faisait trembler mes lèvres, et je sentais l'effet de la gravité me tirer vers le bas, suspendu dans le vide à la merci de Changmin. Des larmes mouillaient mes cils, et glissaient de mes paupières toujours fermées. Lentement, je levai mes mains et entourai de mes doigts tremblant le bras de Changmin, je posai mes paumes contre la peau fraîche de son poignet, sa prise se crispant plus encore autour de ma gorge. Je parvins à pousser ma voix, suppliante :

- Ne me lâche pas… Changmin, ne me lâche pas, s'il te plait. Ne me lâche pas…

Je commençai à manquer d'oxygène, la pression me rendait la respiration difficile, et j'avalai l'air à grandes goulées tout en implorant doucement le jeune homme, ne pliant pas sous le mépris et la moquerie qu'il me témoigna. Qu'importe si je paraissais misérable…Yunho commença à s'approcher prudemment de la corniche, lentement, ne s'arrêtant pas de demander au jeune homme :

- Repose-le sur le toi, Changmin. Repose le tout de suite.

Il continua à s'avancer prudemment vers nous, et je plantai mes ongles sans m'en rendre compte dans la peau de la main de Changmin.

Ce dernier m'adressa un dernier regard impassible, avant de laisser échapper d'entre ses lèvres tirées en un rictus :

- Très bien.

Mon soulagement ne fut que de courte durée, quand il me ramena brutalement sur le toit, desserrant les doigts de mon cou et me lâchant alors que mes pieds rencontraient trop rapidement la corniche.

- Jae !...

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je n'aperçus qu'une fraction de seconde la ville en dessous de nous mais la hauteur était telle que ma tête se mit à tourner et je sentis que j'étais pris d'un vertige fulgurant. On était trop haut, j'étais trop près, à un centimètre peut-être, du vide, et mon corps s'alourdit. Je vacillai dangereusement. Mais alors que mes amis étaient rassurés que je sois enfin sur le sol, seul Yunho s'aperçu de ma perte d'équilibre. Je me voyais déjà tomber, me disant que c'était vraiment trop bête de mourir ainsi, quand quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras pour me ramener à la stabilité, et me serrer dans ses bras. Le soulagement déferla en moi tandis que je sentais à nouveau la corniche sous mes pieds, et que Yunho m'enlaçait, me maintenant fort contre lui. Je tremblai sous le relâchement de la tension qui m'habitait, mais aussi parce que la sensation de vertige était toujours là, l'impression que je ne pourrais plus bouger au risque de tomber. Alors il me tint solidement dans ses bras, sa tête posée contre mon torse comme lorsqu'il se blottissait contre moi la nuit, m'assurant que je ne risquais plus rien, qu'il ne me lâcherait pas et que je ne tomberai pas. Parvenant à me décrisper légèrement, je l'entourai à mon tour, murmurant à demi-mot son prénom, ma voix étouffée par l'émotion. Retrouver après cette frayeur Yunho, retrouver le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, de ses cheveux chatouillant ma joue, de ses lèvres sur les miennes et son odeur m'enivrant, me paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. J'en oubliai presque où je me trouvais, et tout ce qui venait de se passer.

…Je ne m'inquiétai pas de Changmin, qui était toujours près de nous, nous contemplant d'un air inexpressif. Je ne le vis pas balayer simplement et en un instant l'air de son bras, juste derrière Yunho, avant de se reculer vivement du bord du toit, un sourire narquois s'étirant sur son visage alors qu'il continuait de nous fixer.

Un bruit nous ramena à la réalité, un bruit étrange, un bruit de cliquetis, un bruit qu'on n'entend que dans les films. J'ai presque senti le cœur de Yunho s'arrêter de battre pendant une seconde contre ma poitrine, il a comprit plus tôt que moi, qui n'ais vu que lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux et que j'ai jeté un regard au dessus de son épaule.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Changmin ? Qu'est ce que t'as fais ?...

La voix de Junsu était incrédule, et je me demandai si c'était réellement la réalité lorsque j'aperçu Changmin un peu plus loin, une arme à feu pointée vers nous. J'étais stupéfié, et Yunho se retourna lentement, son regard perçant se dirigeant directement vers l'obscur. Sa main tenait toujours la mienne, et il la pressa fort, restant devant moi, me mettant en retrait. Je n'osais plus faire le moindre mouvement, toujours debout sur le bord du toit, mais il me demanda :

- Descends, Jae.

J'allais obtempérer, quand le bruit d'un coup de feu me fit sursauter et pâlir, la balle passa à quelques centimètres de mon visage, allant se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel. Un violent frisson me prit en sentant le remous de l'air qui venait de siffler, et une sueur froide couvrit ma peau. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler si fort que je me demandai comment je tenais encore debout. Peut-être était-ce grâce à Yunho qui pressa plus encore ma main, ne me permettant pas de m'écrouler, une sensation rassurante se diffusant et réchauffant ma paume, mais m'engageant à rester immobile. Je sentais qu'il désirer me regarder, me parler et me rassurer, mais par prudence il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ami. La voix de Changmin s'éleva, alors qu'il assénait avec assurance :

- OK Yunho, on va faire comme tout à l'heure. Tu ne tentes absolument rien, ou je plombe la jolie tête de Jaejoong. Je ne pense pas que tu pourras le sauver cette fois-ci, vu l'état de sa shell, et la tienne qui se trouve dans ma main.

Je ne compris pas les regards désespérés de Yoochun et Junsu, je ne compris pas pourquoi la main de Changmin semblait refermée sur quelque chose de rond, invisible, qu'il leva vers nous, comme pour narguer le leader. Mais Yunho fronça ses sourcils et son regard se fit tranchant.

C'était ma première balle, je viens juste de le charger. Tu te demande comment j'ai pu me procurer cette arme, non ? Je l'ai emprunté à un policier ce matin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, là où il est, il n'en a plus besoin, railla-t-il., J'ai engrangé toute cette puissance grâce aux shells de ces gens car je ne savais pas, comme quiconque, si je serai capable de t'enlever ta shell, Yunho. Cela me paraissait impossible, dérober sa shell à un Innommé… Et pourtant, comme tu le vois, j'y suis parvenu. Il le fallait, car sans ça, tu ne peux pas mourir. Je n'avais pas envie qu'_ils_ te ressuscitent, et sans ta shell, la tâche leur sera déjà moins aisée… Plus facile pour moi, par contre. Est-ce qu'un Innommé peut vivre sans sa shell, Maître Yunho ? Est-ce que _lui_ peut vivre sans ta shell?…

Il émit un petit rire, et Yunho secoua la tête, murmurant d'un ton dissuasif :

- Arrêtes, ne fais pas ça.

Mais Changmin se montra intransigeant et, le bras toujours tendu au bout du quel nous menaçait son pistolet, il referma son autre main sur la shell qu'il tenait apparemment. Sans être capable de voir ce qui se passait réellement, je portai ma main libre devant ma bouche, pressentant que l'instant était d'une gravité insoutenable. Je ne vis pas les fins et longs doigts de l'obscur enserrer la sphère si lumineuse de Yunho, l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se meure, et s'éteigne en s'insinuant dans la peau de sa paume. Yunho resta pendant cet instant étrangement de marbre, alors que cela semblait être extatique pour Changmin, l'éclat dans ses yeux noirs se faisant plus intense, fiévreux, il diffusa une aura de puissance que même moi, je ressentis. Yunho tourna son visage vers moi, m'adressant un regard inquiet, le souffle en suspend. Je réalisai qu'un obscur venait de prendre la shell de mon amour, et trop occupé par les questions que cela soulevait en moi, je ne sentis que imperceptiblement sans y prêter attention, ce pincement à mon cœur, furtif, cette éphémère vague de néant qui me traversa et me fit frissonner. Je ne sus pas que le regard de Yunho était plus empreint d'inquiétude que je pouvais l'imaginer, car je ne vis pas ce qu'ils virent tous. A l'instant où il détruisit la shell de Yunho, ce qui restait de la mienne éclata, telle une bulle de savon. J'aperçus avec incompréhension Junsu se laisser tomber au sol, se prenant la tête entre ses mains, et Yunho paraissait si choqué que je commençai à prendre peur. Il s'exclama alors que Changmin ramenait sa main pour tenir le pistolet, le prenant à deux mains et posant un doigt sûr contre la détente:

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

- Mais tu n'as encore rien vu, Yunho, c'est loin d'être terminé. Souffla l'obscur avant de reprendre :

Je suis désormais celui qui a détruit la shell du grand Innommé U-Know… Un peu déçu, je m'attendais à des réactions plus intenses, et à plus de douleur, mais comme je le pensais, ces choses ne sont rien que des chimères inutiles. Que me reste-t-il à faire maintenant ?

- Arrêtes, si tu me tues, tu mourras !

La réaction du jeune homme armé fut inattendue, il éclata de rire, son visage s'illuminant presque. Il semblait ivre, ivre de la shell de Yunho :

- Qui sait ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, le meilleur moyen de le savoir est d'essayer, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais si tu crois me faire peur !... Je suis mort le jour où je suis devenu un Innommé.

La brutalité avec laquelle ces paroles furent prononcées jeta un froid lourd de sens.

- Merde, mais penses à Junsu et à Yoochun ! Tu veux vraiment leur laisser ça comme souvenir de toi et de l'amitié ? Tu t'imagines à quel point ça leur serait douloureux ?...

Changmin parut hésiter, mais sa réponse fusa, comme les paroles s'échangeaient à une rapidité telle que je me demandai comment ils pouvaient se comprendre. Une rapidité qui ne nous laissait pas le temps de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de cette situation…

- Ils m'en voudront peut-être, mais ils auront tort. La seule personne qu'ils devront haïr, c'est toi, parce que c'est à cause de toi qu'on va mourir tout les deux. Je veux qu'ils se souviennent, et qu'ils te maudissent le restant de leurs jours lorsqu'ils viendront prier sur ta tombe !...

Changmin fit un mouvement incontrôlé avec le pistolet, enhardi par ses émotions, et Yunho s'exclama précipitamment :

- Non, non, Changmin, attends, je t'en pris ! Pense à ce qui se passerait si tu n'étais pas tué par les Supérieurs !... Tu t'en voudrais toute ta vie… Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, Changmin ! Tu fais ça parce que tu as trop mal, mais maintenant que je le sais, on peut tout recommencer, d'accord ? C'est comme ça, la vie, Changmin, c'est fait de hauts et de bas, mais si quelqu'un t'aide, tu t'en sortiras toujours. Je te soutiendrai toujours, tu le sais ! Tu es sûrement en train de te dire que ce ne sont que des jolis mots et que ça ne sert à rien, mais comprends bien ça : ta vie ne s'est pas terminée lorsque JiHye t'a laissé ses pouvoirs. Changmin ! Essaie de réfléchir à ça, tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant, et même ton enfance a été ruinée par ton hospitalisation. JiHye a vécu une jeunesse choyée, et une vie dont elle était heureuse avant, mais même après être devenue Innommée. Elle sentait qu'elle avait vécu plus de temps qu'il ne lui fallait, et elle n'avait plus la possibilité de retrouver le bonheur. Mais toi, tu étais trop jeune pour que ta vie soit finie, elle s'est dit que tu aurais le temps de trouver le bonheur, même si c'est dur, il vaut mieux la vie, Changmin, et j'étais d'accord avec ça. Elle a vécu, mais toi, tu n'as jamais réussi, tu n'as jamais accepté de vivre !... Mais si tu l'acceptes, si tu l'acceptes…

- TAIS-TOI !

Il se tut et se raidit, Changmin ancrait en lui un regard venimeux où se reflétait une lueur de fatalité. Sa voix était basse et inexpressive quand il ajouta :

- C'est trop tard.

Je pressentis qu'il allait mettre ses menaces à exécution, et une vague de panique me submergea. Je cherchai à descendre du petit muret sur lequel je me tenais, vacillant vivement, mais désirant faire quelque chose, me mettre devant Yunho si c'était même possible. Plus rien ne comptait, rien importait, à part l'idée effroyable qu'il le tue. **Tout, ****mais ****pas ****ça**.

_- Non ! Non, ne fais pas ça !..._

Ma voix était hystérique, me sembla-t-il. En un instant, je fis un mouvement pour écarter Yunho du chemin de Changmin, et l'obscur s'accrocha au regard qu'il lui lança. Un regard indéchiffrable, mais qui semblait implorer inconsciemment. L'implorer que le jeune homme ténébreux fasse quelque chose avant que je ne réussisse à me mettre en danger. Se plier à lui, plutôt que de me sacrifier.

Changmin n'hésita pas une seconde, le bras tendu avec détermination, il hurla comme pour se donner du courage en appuyant sur la détente, les cris accablés de Yoochun et de Junsu s'élevant estompés derrière la vitre d'air qui les tenait hors jeu, et le coup de feu partit. Tout devint silencieux, à part ce bruit violent qui résonna lorsqu'il tira.

Le corps de Changmin s'abattit immédiatement, ses doigts lâchant l'arme. Sa peau devint blafarde et terne, ses yeux demeurèrent ouverts mais vides de toute vitalité, et lorsque son dos toucha le sol, la petite sphère blanche chuta, inerte et éteinte à côté de lui, s'effaçant presque.

En même temps, la balle d'acier qu'avait tirée l'obscur fraya impitoyablement son chemin dans l'air, avant de rencontrer, trop près, trop vite, l'obstacle. Elle frappa Yunho juste au dessus du cœur dans la précipitation, Changmin n'avait pas bien visé et son tir avait été dévié par le choc du coup de feu. L'instant était tel que tout me semblait tourner au ralenti, je posai mon regard sur Yunho, le voyant ployer vers l'arrière sous la force du coup, et le sang gicla. La distance était si courte entre le canon du pistolet et son corps que la balle arracha presque la moitié de son épaule en la traversant, et tant de sang fusa sous l'impact. Son visage n'exprima aucune douleur, il ne fit que se crisper légèrement, et ma gorge se noua horriblement. Il ne s'autorisait même pas à montrer sa souffrance dans un tel moment… Ses doigts joints aux miens s'ouvrirent comme par reflexe, en un instant il ne me serra plus la main et cette perte m'effraya, je raffermis tout de suite ma prise autour de sa paume chaude, un voile de larmes couvrant mes yeux sans que je ne m'en rende même compte. Yunho se recula, chancelant, poussé par la force du choc, et il buta contre le rebord du toit. Tout se passa si rapidement, j'entendis Junsu hurler :

_- Jaejoong, lâches-le !..._

Je baissai les yeux sur nos mains, mes doigts qui s'agrippaient au sien, et je reportai mon regard vers mon ami. Il dut comprendre, à quel point ce qu'il me demandait était cruel, car il ferma lentement les yeux, résigné.

Sans un bruit, nous basculâmes tous les deux dans le vide.

La chute fut interminable. L'air sifflait à mes oreilles, et j'étais oppressé par la vitesse à laquelle nous tombions. J'en arrivai à ne plus distinguer où était le haut du bas, j'avais l'impression de faire du surplace. Je manquai d'air, mais peu m'importait, serré contre Yunho, je crevais de peur, mais peu m'importait. Si Yunho mourrait, qu'importe que je meure… Tandis que nous nous rapprochions toujours un peu plus du sol, il parvint à m'écarter de lui et me regarda dans les yeux, d'un regard tendre et immensément triste. Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire en cet instant, fut de lever sa main affaiblie pour venir essuyer les gouttes de son sang sur mon visage alors qu'il avait ce trou béant à la poitrine, et j'étouffai un sanglot. Il vint murmurer contre mes lèvres, son souffle se perdant :

- Je te demande pardon, Jae.

Puis, après m'avoir embrassé juste au coin de la bouche, là où mes lèvres étaient si crispées par la peur et la douleur qu'elles tremblaient ridiculement alors que je tentai de lui sourire, et après avoir pris difficilement mes mains dans les siennes, il continua :

- Prends en soin, je t'en pris.

L'idée de ce qu'il comptait peut-être faire m'effleura l'esprit, et je m'exclamai :

- Oh non, tu n'as pas intérêt à fair- _Ah !..._

Une sensation indescriptible m'envahit tout à coup dans une vague de chaleur, et je perdis mes mots. Je ne distinguai bientôt plus ses yeux aimés aux lueurs chocolatées, et je fus submergé par cet événement indicible et anesthésiant.

Puis tout devint d'un rouge intense autour de moi.

* * *

**FLASH-BACK**

Les couloirs du lycée étaient vides et silencieux. La lumière des néons grésillait doucement, aussi blanche que la neige qui recouvrait tout dehors. Il marchait, ses pas claquant sur le carrelage. Sa silhouette, vêtue d'une veste de demi-saison à la capuche rabattue, dénotait du reste. Il traçait son chemin avec aisance et détermination, ni hâtivement ni nonchalamment. C'est en entendant de faibles râles atténués par un bruit d'eau qu'il se stoppa, tournant son visage vers la porte fermée des toilettes. Ses yeux se firent intrigués, et il s'avança, se disant que de toute manière il n'était pas en retard.

Ouvrant la porte, il se figea, pris au dépourvu. Le sol était couvert de sang, et l'eau s'échappait du lavabo rempli par un robinet ouvert au dessus du long miroir mural brisé. Il parcourut rapidement l'endroit de son regard et s'attarda sur le garçon qui était recroquevillé à terre, qui tremblait violemment et toussait, baignant dans le sang pourpre qui s'échappait lentement de larges plaies à ses poignets. La shell assombrie, les cheveux noirs qui trempaient dans le liquide carmin, et la ligne angélique de son profil livide lui rappela quelqu'un… Yunho ouvrit de grands yeux quand il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait. Il se précipita auprès du corps, se laissant tomber sur le carrelage à côté du jeune homme. _Il_ était la personne qu'il avait tenté d'oublier la veille, la personne qui avait happé son cœur pour le tordre au rythme de ses envolées de notes, la personne dont il ne voulait rien savoir de sa mort. Le visage androgyne qui avait montré un sourire si profond était maintenant couvert du sang dont il se vidait, les yeux qui avaient brillé d'une lueur si affolante étaient maintenant à demi fermés par l'inconscience, et Yunho fut pris d'un désespoir plus grand encore que sa panique. Sans penser plus d'une seconde, il entoura avec précipitation les poignets ouverts de ses mains, et referma ses doigts sur les plaies béantes, usant de ses pouvoirs pour arrêter le flux de s'écouler. Mais ça ne servit à rien, il n'y avait déjà plus assez pour vivre, et le souffle qui s'échappait des lèvres grises devenait de plus en plus irrégulier.

Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce, trouvant écho au milieu du bruit de l'eau :

- Non, non, Jaejoong, tiens-bon encore quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes… Tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça, il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas juste. Jaejoong…

Il se souvenait avec netteté du prénom, celui qui avait été hélé dans la nuit la veille, et il le murmura avec douceur et insistance, tentant tant bien que mal de garder le jeune homme conscient. Les yeux noirs ouverts le voyaient-il s'agiter au dessus de lui, caresser sa tempe maculée, et secouer ses épaules pour le réveiller? Ou bien ne fixaient-il que le néant qui allait bientôt l'accueillir ? La peau de Jaejoong était si douce que Yunho pressentit qu'il ne serait pas capable d'en détacher ses doigts, même si le corps qui se refroidissait devenait un cadavre.

_Non._

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter, et il se retourna une fraction de seconde pour voir Eden qui venait d'entrer en sifflotant, et qui s'arrêta, surpris.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'es complètement malade !...

La voix rauque de l'Innommé le fit grincer, alors c'était cet homme qui allait s'occuper de la shell de sa rencontre, son inconnu, son musicien, son ange?... Il ne répondit rien, posant sa main sur la poitrine de l'androgyne, il perçut les battements extrêmement faibles du cœur qui s'espaçaient impitoyablement. Eden tenta de le tirer, empoignant le vêtement à son épaule, il le secoua, s'exclamant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, et qu'il devait le laisser faire son travail. Mais Yunho le repoussa avec fracas, et abandonnant à regret Jaejoong, il se leva pour aller asséner un coup de poing à l'Innommé avant de le projeter avec violence contre le mur près de la porte. Eden grimaça en sentant la douleur dans son dos et ses côtes, et avisant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme, il se résigna, pensant que de toute manière l'autre allait mourir avec sa shell et que la faute serait administrée à ce prétentieux. Il répondit à la fureur de Yunho par un rictus provocateur, et se recula, essuyant le sang à sa bouche de son pouce en attendant de voir ce qui suivrait.

- Tu va le payer, U-Know, je t'assure que tu vas le payer très cher…

Yunho ne lui prêta pas attention, et il s'agenouilla à nouveau près du corps de Jaejoong, ses paupières fermées et ses dents serrées si fort qu'il en avait mal. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et c'était une torture, alors que tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Alors que tout était déjà décidé, ce fut la première fois qu'il n'accepta pas la fatalité.

Tout n'était plus qu'une souffrance atroce, qui l'anéantissait sans remord. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la sensation du sang se retirant de lui et glissant le long de ses poignets pour venir humidifier tout son corps abandonné contre le carrelage. Il avait l'impression que ses membres pesaient une tonne mais le sentiment de légèreté dont il était envahi venait jeter en lui le paradoxe. La douleur, elle, était bien présente et ne laissait place à rien d'autre si ce n'est un enlisement inexorable dans la somnolence. Jaejoong s'apprêtait à sombrer quand il sentit une présence près de lui. Le peu de conscience qui restait encore vivace mit cela sur le compte du délire, et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'on venait d'étreindre ses poignets meurtris. Les sanglots s'étaient taris depuis bien longtemps dans sa gorge, et le la difficulté à aspirer l'air ne le paniquait même plus. Une voix au dessus de lui, grave et chaude, une voix d'homme, lui fit légèrement froncer les sourcils, dans une crispation de son front. On l'appelait par son prénom, et il se força à distinguer de ses yeux ouverts la personne qui était penchée sur lui, mais il ne vit qu'une silhouette indéfinie dans le flou. Quelqu'un l'avait découvert, mais il n'était plus en mesure de s'en sentir soulagé ou en colère. Quelqu'un le caressait avec douceur, ses bras nus, ses cheveux, son visage, son torse, quelqu'un lui parlait mais il ne comprenait rien, il perçu seulement qu'on le suppliait de faire quelque chose. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, laissant s'échapper le peu d'air qu'il restait dans ses poumons, il voulait lui dire, à cet homme qui se trouvait là _« Laisse-moi __mourir, __je __n__'__existe __pas. »_ Mais _il_ ne le laissait pas parler. Mais _il_ ne le permettrait pas de dire ça.

Avec un effort pénible, Jaejoong se força à affuter son regard, discernant les yeux du jeune homme. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter définitivement en reconnaissant le regard échangé la veille, sous la neige, les yeux tristes qui l'avaient étrangement fixé. Les yeux bruns étaient toujours tristes, même en larmes, et sa gorge se serra. Il toussa faiblement, manquant de s'étrangler, et une main dans son dos l'apaisa, passant en des gestes circulaires. Il se sentait partir, il ne voyait plus que du rouge et du blanc. A quand le noir qui l'emporterait à jamais ?

Yunho s'escrimait à rester stoïque, refusant de demander de l'aide à Eden qui l'observait derrière lui, il sentait son regard ardent de haine dans son dos. Mais à cet instant, il voulait seulement qu'on l'aide à empêcher que l'être dont il ne pouvait plus se détacher ne meure, même s'il savait que rien ne pouvait être fait. Il chuchota dans une litanie sans queue ni tête, mêlée de sanglots et de rires :

- Tu avais l'air si bien, hier. Pourquoi achever ta vie avant de l'avoir vécu pleinement ?... Que s'est-il passé ? Si j'avais su, je serai revenu vers toi, si j'avais su que ce ne serait pas un accident, une mort rapide et sans douleur… Il faut que tu vives ! C'est idiot, je ne connais de toi que ton prénom, tes yeux et ton violoncelle, et ta mort, mais je ne peux pas envisager que tu n'existes plus à l'avenir. Je veux imaginer une vie avec toi, laisse-moi l'imaginer, Jaejoong… Si tu ne meurs pas, je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Je te ferai sourire lorsque tu seras en colère, et je te sourirai lorsque tu pleureras. Et lorsque ça n'ira vraiment pas, je te réconforterai sans un mot. Je t'attendrai lorsque tu ne seras pas avec moi, je t'obligerai à rester dormir lorsqu'il fait trop froid dehors pour affronter une dure journée. Je te soignerai lorsque tu te feras mal, et je te laisserai seul lorsque tu me détesteras, sans jamais disparaître vraiment. Je te relèverai lorsque tu seras à terre, peu importe les conditions. Je t'accompagnerai. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne, Jaejoong ?

Eden ricana de mépris en écoutant cette diatribe, se disant qu'il valait effectivement mieux que cet imbécile se suicide avec le môme s'il était capable de raconter des niaiseries pareilles, mais en son for intérieur…il avait presque peur qu'il ne le fasse réellement. Il en avait l'air capable.

Le torse de l'androgyne se souleva convulsivement, il n'était plus qu'à quelques battements de cœur de la mort à présent, et Yunho eut l'impression que son corps se liquéfiait. Il ne pensait même plus au vieux concierge qui allait bientôt faire une crise cardiaque, il ne s'en souciait pas. La seconde était juste invivable.

Peut-être le fit-il consciemment, mais il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il se passait. Eden, lui, écarquilla ses yeux en voyant la shell de Yunho se diriger avec rapidité vers celle tremblotante du jeune homme à terre. La sphère lumineuse se fondit sans une once d'hésitation dans la shell de Jaejoong, et Yunho porta un regard indéchiffrable sur les deux entités étroitement mêlés. Il caressait de son pouce la main glacial de l'androgyne, attendant, presque concentré.

Un adolescent fit brusquement irruption dans les toilettes, avant de s'immobiliser et de se précipiter à l'extérieur en lâchant un juron sonore. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les deux hommes immobiles dans la pièce, il fila simplement avant d'entrer dans la première salle de classe occupée qu'il rencontra et de prévenir le professeur qu'un élève s'était ouvert les veines.

Les urgences étaient en route.

Une étrange chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps, semblant se faufiler le long de ses veines vides, une sensation que Jaejoong ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même et qui le plongea dans un bien-être total. Il sentait toujours à ses côtés la présence du jeune passant de la veille, mais quelque chose était là, enfoui, en lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors que ses yeux devenaient aveugles, et il eut peur un instant, se sentant mourir. Son rythme cardiaque qui résonnait si fort dans sa tête l'instant plus tôt n'était maintenant plus qu'une suite irrégulière de battements presque imperceptibles. Son cœur voulait s'arrêter… Mais soudain, Jaejoong ressentit dans un sentiment irréel un battement régulier qui l'accompagnait. Qui accompagnait et entrainait avec douceur mais insistance son cœur. Il battait puissamment, superposé au quelques faible échos du sien, d'une pulsation si entraînante que son cœur ne put cesser de battre. Jaejoong ressentait les coups répétitifs qui vibraient en soutenant le rythme de son propre cœur, _il_ le poussait à continuer de battre, ce que l'organe vital fit avec des espacements de plus en plus réguliers et profonds. La sensation était euphorisante et d'un tel soutien que l'androgyne se sentait trembler d'émotion. Une telle expérience ne pouvait être réelle. Ce cœur fort et puissant qui pulsait avec le sien, à l'intérieur de lui, comme s'ils n'étaient pas dissociés… une fusion de deux cœurs et le sauvetage du sien. Ce n'était pas comme une réanimation, la reprise du rythme cardiaque après une défibrillation, c'était un maintien qui ne lui laissait aucune chance de mourir. Il aurait souhaité que cela dure l'éternité, _comment __avait-il __pu __vivre __sans __cela __auparavant ?..._ Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Il ne savait plus ce que c'était que de battre d'un cœur unique. Mais cela lui fut brusquement arraché, tout comme la main rassurante qui tenait la sienne se retira, et bien que rien ne transparut sur son visage, le manque de cette sensation inouïe se révéla avec une intensité immédiate en lui. Pourtant la présence sembla le quitter avec un désir de douceur, et Jaejoong se permit de lui pardonner.

Eden venait de tirer brutalement Yunho par le bras, et l'Innommé s'arracha du corps de l'androgyne en faisant glisser ses doigts qui tenaient la main pâle, l'effleurant une dernière fois, tandis que sa shell quittait celle de Jaejoong. Trop de monde, élèves curieux, professeurs et personnels catastrophés, se bousculait à la porte des toilettes, et Yunho fut entrainé par Eden. Tous deux ne firent aucune réflexion en voyant la shell de nouveau blanche de l'adolescent, mais une tempête dévastatrice faisait rage en eux, troublés par ce qui s'était passé et les nerfs à vif. Ils se murent dans l'attroupement, personne ne les avaient remarqué, et le cœur de Yunho se serra douloureusement quand les ambulanciers passèrent à côté de lui tandis qu'il remontait le couloir, sonné. C'est le visage figé, marqué par le choc, qu'il se présenta bien plus tard devant Yoochun, alors que la nouvelle se propageait comme le feu sur la poudre au sein de la communauté des Innommés.

Sombrant bientôt dans l'inconscience, Jaejoong ne perçut qu'un vif instant le brouhaha qui régnait autour de lui, la douleur encore cuisante à ses poignets et les mains qui le saisirent pour le soulever et le mettre sur un brancard, avant qu'on ne lui pose un masque à oxygène. L'air qu'il se remit à inspirer lui donna l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser et tout devint noir avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'on le perfusait, qu'on le branchait d'électrodes de toute part et qu'on le menait à l'hôpital sous le hurlement d'une sirène.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

* * *

Lorsque Yoochun et Junsu se retrouvèrent au bas du building, essoufflés et ne réalisant pas encore, ils contournèrent le bâtiment et pénétrèrent dans le parking presque vide où leurs deux amis devaient avoir échoué après leur chute. Le jeune brun devait presque soutenir son petit ami, Junsu était tellement déboussolé qu'il avait du être tiré de force par Yoochun pour quitter le toit et quitter de son regard Changmin étendu à terre. Anéanti.

Mais ce qu'ils virent juste au pied de l'imposant mur gris n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Yunho avait disparu, il ne restait de lui que le sang foncé qui tâchait les mains levées devant ses yeux de Jaejoong, et les deux jeunes hommes comprirent immédiatement en voyant l'androgyne encore vivant et l'absence de leur leader que Yunho lui avait transmis ses pouvoirs d'Innommé pour le sauver. Agenouillé sur le sol, Jaejoong tremblait de tout son corps, et son visage ravagé par des larmes qui n'arrivaient même plus à couler de ses yeux, il criait. Peut-être qu'au début ses hurlements se déclinaient en le prénom de Yunho, en un appel déchiré, mais à présent, ce n'était plus qu'n cri renouvelé de souffrance, insouciant de savoir s'il serait entendu de quelqu'un. Un cri enroué et désespéré, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter ce qui pourtant était réel et irréparable. Yunho ne serait plus jamais là… Et c'était encore plus insupportable encore alors qu'il se souvenait, à présent, de cette matinée d'hiver et de _sa_ présence, près de lui et _en__lui_, alors qu'il était censé expirer son dernier souffle.

Junsu se mit à pleurer silencieusement, n'osant pas s'approcher du jeune homme. Yoochun, lui, contemplait l'androgyne, toujours stupéfié. Ce qui n'était qu'une métaphore au sein des Innommés, une blague pour parler avec dérision de leur pouvoir, avait pris forme au pied de la lettre chez Jaejoong, pour la première fois depuis que les Innommés existaient. D'immenses ailes blanches ruisselantes de sang grelottaient, partant d'au creux de son dos, sous ses omoplates, là où le pull s'était déchiré pour leur permettre de sortir et de battre avec maladresse, empêchant l'androgyne de percuter le sol. Jaejoong étaient devenu un Innommé sans shell et pourvu d'ailes, ce qui n'était pas normal, ce qui était unique.

Les deux amis s'approchèrent finalement de lui, alors que les cris de Jaejoong faiblissaient, se tarissant, et ils l'aidèrent à se relever, le soutenant, le jeune homme se laissant faire. Le plus dur fut de l'empêcher de tomber en arrière sous le poids des ailes imposantes, et Yoochun laissa le soin de ramener Jaejoong à son amant, celui-ci dégainait déjà son téléphone portable pour appeler fébrilement son frère jumeaux. Lorsque l'anglophone retourna sur le toit du gratte-ciel, le corps sans vie de Changmin n'était plus là. Il avait été emporté par un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et au regard de ténèbres en larmes, Yesung qui avait assisté à la scène finale d'une tour à quelques rues de là, abattu par l'impuissance.

**[FIN du chapitre XXI]**


	24. Epilogue

**[E**PILOGUE**]**

Jaejoong se tenait debout devant la rambarde d'un pont, au dessus du fleuve chaotique. Le soleil était caché par des nuages opaques, ce qui rendait le ciel entièrement blanc. Des décennies et des décennies avaient passées, mais la ville n'avait pas changé. Elle était juste un peu plus grise, alors que les nuits glaciales et les journées rouges où le soleil brûlait tout se succédaient avec indifférence.

Ses cheveux ébène étaient légèrement plus longs, et encadraient son visage toujours aussi androgyne mais nettement plus mature. Les grandes ailes blanches étaient sagement repliées dans son dos. Il ne pouvait les rétracter et avait appris à vivre avec au fils des années. Personne à part les Innommés et les Obscurs ne les voyait, mais il était également devenu lui-même invisible aux yeux des autres la plupart du temps. Il ne s'en souciait pas, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait jamais eu l'habitude, et tant que les personnes qui lui étaient chères le reconnaissaient, cela allait.

Il était devenu l'Ange au sein des Innommés, l'Exception. Le jeune homme murmura avec un rire ironique le pseudonyme qu'on lui avait attribué et auquel il ne se faisait toujours pas depuis si longtemps…

- Hero…

C'était risible. Il n'était pas un héro. Il accomplissait son devoir parce qu'il, justement, le devait, mais il n'en éprouvait rien en retour.

Changmin et Yunho, Max et U-Know, étaient devenus de véritables innommés, au sens propre du mot. Changmin car plus personne ne prononçait son nom, il était l'obscur qui avait tué l'un des plus grands Innommés. Et Yunho, car Jaejoong ne le permit plus à quiconque. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre son prénom, même murmuré dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le jeune homme ferma ses paupières aux longs cils, levant son visage vers le ciel qui se reflétait dans la grisaille de l'eau au dessous. Cela faisait tant de temps, depuis cette aube salie par_sa_ mort, qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cette ville. A _ce_ moment-là, il était resté trois jours chez JunHo et Sai Wa, veillé par Junsu et Yoochun qui avaient nettoyé ses ailes et qui le soutenaient depuis avec une fidélité déconcertante. Puis il était rentré chez lui, chez ses parents, essayant de survivre grâce à eux. Ils n'avaient plus vu ses deux amis pendant plusieurs mois, même s'il savait qu'ils avaient loué une chambre près de son quartier, pour le surveiller. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les voir. Comme il ne pouvait imaginer de remettre les pieds dans l'appartement de sa sœur, ou pire, chez _eux._

Ce pouvait être l'ironie du sort, il avait été formé par Eden, ce même Eden qui aurait dû s'occuper de sa shell lorsqu'il aurait du mourir. Contre toute attente, Jaejoong avait trouvé chez lui un soutien et un ami précieux, au fils des ans…

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire triste, pensant qu'il devrait bientôt rentrer. Le soleil allait se coucher dans quelques heures, les journées étaient longues en ce début d'Octobre. Il allait retrouver Yoochun et Junsu, que le temps avait fini par rattraper et qui avaient vieilli de plusieurs années, cela embellissant leur couple, dans leur grande maison près de la mer où le vent soufflait toujours si fort.

Jaejoong déploya ses larges ailes, jetant un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule pour observer les un bref instant, un mélange de ressentiment et d'amour vacillant dans ses prunelles noires. Elles l'avaient longtemps fait souffrir, avant qu'il ne finisse par les accepter. Alors que tous les trouvaient resplendissantes, il les avait considéré avec indifférence, les trouvant trop blanches, écœurantes, elles l'avaient gêné si souvent qu'il ne comptait même plus les fois où il s'était buté contre tout et n'importe quoi, et fracassé à terre à cause d'elles. Mais elles l'avaient relevé, toujours, lorsqu'il était trop faible pour se mettre debout et trop écrasé par la tristesse. Elles l'avaient entrainé dans le ciel, le faisant voler avec légèreté et tout oublier l'espace d'une escapade. Elles l'avaient tenu au chaud dans le froid hivernal. Elles l'avaient entouré et caressé de leurs longues plumes duveteuses, et parfois quand il se contemplait dans la glace, il voyait Yunho derrière lui, collé tendrement à son dos, et ses bras autours de lui se rejoignant contre son ventre nu. Mais quand il se retournait, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il n'y avait que le vide, et le désir d'arracher ces ailes, des larmes de rages débordant de ses yeux fatigués… Il y avait toujours le manque. Un manque indicible. Un manque invivable.

Yesung apparut soudain dans ses pensées et son visage se contracta. Une poursuite permanente et un combat à mort entre eux deux s'étaient implicitement engagés ce jour-à où chacun avait perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour eux. L'androgyne ne cessait de se répéter qu'il allait le tuer, cet être miroir de lui-même qui portait encore Changmin dans ses pensées, dans ses paroles. Sur ses lèvres…  
Jaejoong soupira, et les ailes balayèrent l'air derrière lui, avant qu'il ne s'envole avec aisance.

La silhouette ailée disparut bientôt dans le blanc du ciel, entre deux immeubles.

**[**THE END**]**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire qui a une place très particulière dans mon coeur, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus au moins un tout petit peu =)**


End file.
